El Camino de Entrada
by Cacell
Summary: HPDM Después de Hogwarts. Harry vive entre muggles. Malfoy pide una reunión con Hermione para discutir una nueva amenaza. Harry y Draco descubren del nuevo mal... y de cada uno. Lucha contra una enfermedad terminal. A veces sólo amor no es suficiente.
1. Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian

**LEAN:** Bien, traigo otro fic, el más largo que he traducido en mi vida. Por muy largo que sea, no deben temerle, porque tiene mucho diálogo y es bastante dinámico. Como todo fic, se pone emocionante cuando las cosas empiezan a pasar. Todo no es tan sencillo como pinta en este capítulo, hay muchos secretos escondidos y muchas cosas que se mencionan aquí que toman parte más adelante (lo noté al traducirlo, en realidad). Denle una oportunidad, yo creo que se lo merece. Y dejen un review si quieren que lo continúe, por favor, no quiero quemar mis pestañas en vano.

**Título: The Way In (El Camino de Entrada) **

**Autora: Kimberjingle **

**Pareja: Harry/Draco **

**Traducido por Cacell **

**Capítulo 1: Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian, el Visitante Raro**

Adinerado no era un término que Draco Malfoy hubiera usado alguna vez para describirse a sí mismo. Rico ni siquiera estaba cerca tampoco. Los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy estaban tan radiantes como siempre mientras el daba largos pasos llenos de confianza hacia la sala principal ignorando todo lo demás.

Habían pasado seis años desde la graduación de Hogwarts, y seis años desde que ese mocoso irritante había llevado a Voldemort a su caída con su muerte. Draco recordaba ese día muy bien. Él estuvo ahí. Él lo vio todo. La maldición mortífera había sido tan verde como los ojos esmeraldas de Potter cuando él la lanzó. Draco corrió con los otros mortífagos cuando su amo cayó. Pero por el contrario de todos los otros leales seguidores de Voldemort presentes esa noche, Draco sobrevivió.

El Ministerio de la Magia hizo las investigaciones e interrogaciones al tope de sus habilidades, pero al final, nadie pudo probar que Draco había estado con Voldemort en su mansión con los otros líderes mortífagos esa noche. El único que lo había visto y había reconocido esos ojos plateados bajo la capucha, habían sido los penetrantes ojos verdes de su enemigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo brevemente en algún tipo de conversación silenciosa antes de que Draco huyera y los aurores llegaran corriendo por cada ventana y puerta.

Harry Potter. El nombre era leyenda para cualquier mago que valiera el pan que comía. El pequeño cabrón había nacido para vencer al mal y todo lo que se le pareciera. Después de la destrucción de Voldemort, Harry se había graduado de Hogwarts con honores, por supuesto, y parecía haber casi desaparecido. En algunas funciones reales aparecía brevemente siempre en compañía del hombre más viejo con vida. Dumbledore siempre había tenido a Harry bajo su ala y lo protegía y lo malcriaba como a un perro huérfano que nadie quería pero es divertido jugar con él hasta que te aburres.

Los días después de la muerte de Voldemort se convirtieron en semanas, meses y años. Lucius Malfoy fue asesinado dos años atrás por unos vigilantes que se habían unido para ir tras los mortífagos que habían matado a miembros familiares de su grupo. Afortunadamente, Draco era lo bastante astuto como para no ser un blanco. Narcissa Malfoy tomó a su joven amante, un mago italiano, algunas semanas después de la muerte de Lucius y se había ido con él a Roma. Draco sabía que Narcissa había estado con el pelinegro por al menos un año, así que no fue sorpresa. La sorpresa vino cuando Draco heredó todo, dejándole nada a Narcissa. Draco le había dado una parte de la cuenta Malfoy de Gringotts para que ella nunca tuviera que levantar un dedo. Draco dudaba que la mujer hubiera visto alguna vez la cocina de la mansión y él mismo apenas sabía su paradero.

Draco se paró inexpresivamente en la gran entrada de la Mansión Malfoy y se ajustó su perfectamente exquisita túnica de mago. Cerró el broche a la altura de su esternón como un experto. Draco se preocupaba de su apariencia. Tenía suave piel pálida, traslúcido cabello rubio, llamativos ojos plateados… igual que siempre, excepto por su edad. Los veintitrés se veían bien en Draco. Recorrió con sus dedos el broche de su pecho y recordó el día que lo había recibido por su cumpleaños de parte de Celeste.

Después de la graduación, Draco se había ido de vacaciones con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott en una excursión por Francia, Italia, Alemania y Grecia. Ahí había conocido Draco a Celeste. Después de algunos meses de nada más que sexo insignificativo, Celeste estuvo embarazada. Lucius exigió que Draco se casara con ella y criara su indeseado hijo pura sangre. Y… como siempre, Draco obedeció a su padre muy para su disgusto personal. Draco nunca había sido de los compromisos en ningún sentido de la palabra.

Cuando Celeste estuvo en el sexto mes del embarazo, fue determinado que el niño tenía una enfermedad muy rara en los huesos y nunca sobreviviría. El niño fue removido para que Celeste pudiera vivir. Después de ese incidente, ella nunca volvió a ser la misma y terminó su vida sólo cuatro meses después.

Draco nunca había estado enamorado de ella, pero eran muy cercanos y más amigos que amantes después de descubrir su embarazo. Después de esa vez, Draco había sido más cuidadoso con sus amantes, tanto hombres como mujeres. Incluso aunque a Draco le habían importado muchos de sus amantes, nunca hubo amor. Esa emoción se le había sido negada toda su vida y tal vez no la entendía. Tal vez nunca entendería porqué dos personas eligirían ser exclusivas entre ellas. Tal vez la maldita emoción nunca existió en primer lugar. Siempre había otro compañero para tener sexo deseando ser tomado. Usado y luego descartado. Sólo era sexo después de todo.

Draco tomó su bastón, que solía pertenecer a su odioso padre, pero ahora sostenía su propia varita con él. Draco suspiró con anticipación. ¿O era cobardía? Ese era el día que diría todo y finalmente definiría su miserable existencia. Cuando Draco había contactado a Hermione Granger en el Ministerio de Magia, ni siquiera la sorpresa era cercana a su reacción. Granger era ahora subsecretaria del mismísimo Ministro. Después de que Cornelius Fudge había dejado el puesto, Darrius Cornwealth se había vuelto el próximo Ministro. Había servido al Ministerio por catorce años en el Departamento de Seguridad y era la opción adecuada para todos. Draco se burló de dónde estaba realmente la lealtad del hombre.

Hoy era la reunión con Hermione Granger y su esposo, por supuesto, Ron Weasley. ¿No se suponía que eso pasaría de todos modos? Siempre habían sido como dos gotas de agua. Casi, excepto por Potter, siempre alrededor. El idiota. Ron era un auror ahora, como había planeado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts. El pelirrojo era estúpidamente leal e irritantemente amigable. Draco sentía náuseas sólo de pensar en verlos hoy. Habían pasado seis años. Incorporándose en su dominante altura de un metro ochenta e inclinando su cabeza sólo un poco para atrás para dejar que esa arrogancia Malfoy radiara, Draco se apareció en la recepción de Lancery's, una tienda de magos en Londres. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Draco salió de la tienda y caminó media cuadra y entró a un bar.

La reunión había sido arreglada dos semanas antes, después de que Draco le hubiera mandado una lechuza a Granger pidiéndola. El bar muggle era de aspecto hosco y Draco hizo una mueca ante la figura de neón parpadeando en la ventana mientras entraba. El fuerte olor a cerveza y cigarros estaba por toda la habitación. Draco examinó a la multitud inseguro de cómo se verían ellos después de seis años.

- ¡Malfoy! –llamó la voz de Ron. Draco miró para ver a Ron parado y haciéndole un gesto de que se acercara en la forma más obvia. Draco caminó orgullosamente en esa dirección-. Te ves igual que siempre. No puedo creerlo. –Ron extendió su mano de oso y Draco la tomó.

- Draco, por favor siéntate –dijo Hermione amablemente. Los años habían sido buenos con ella. Su pelo, que era largo en el colegio, había sido cortado a la altura de sus hombros. Hermione siempre había sido una chica atractiva, pero ahora era una mujer hermosa.

- Gracias. –Draco mostró esa famosa sonrisa arrogante Malfoy mientras se sentaba-. ¿Cómo has estado, Granger? Han pasado seis años.

- Puedes llamarme Hermione, Draco. –Hermione sonrió-. He estado bien. Tomé un trabajo en el Ministerio hace cinco años en el Departamento de Relaciones Muggle, y ahora soy subsecretaria, como probablemente ya sepas. Es un puesto exigente, pero… me gusta. ¿Qué hay de ti? Después de que Voldemort fuera asesinado, leímos de tu juicio.

- Fue una burla, como siempre –dijo Draco-. Y… No estoy en libertad de discutirlo. ¿Cómo has estado, comadreja? –Los tres sonrieron al recordar el viejo nombre.

- Bien, hurón. Sólo bien –dijo Ron con su voz profunda-. Ya sabes que soy un auror. Pero tal vez no sabes que Hermione y yo celebramos nuestro cuarto aniversario de boda.

- Felicitaciones, entonces –dijo Draco-. Por supuesto que era totalmente obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntos de todas formas. Desde el primer año en Hogwarts todos lo sabían. Ustedes tres estaban juntos como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento.

- Lo estábamos –dijo Hermione-. Pero ya no vemos mucho a Harry.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Draco con un tono desinteresado.

- Harry fue entrenado para ser auror –dijo Ron-. Pero… su fama en el mundo mágico fue demasiado para él. Harry trabaja ahora como investigador y detective para la policía muggle. También trabaja como un agente intermediario para los crímenes mágicos en el mundo muggle. Pero Harry es una persona muy privada.

- Ya veo –dijo Draco.

- ¿Por qué querías esta reunión, Draco? Nunca dijiste tus razones en tus mensajes –cuestionó Hermione. Draco suspiró largamente.

- Debo hacer que juren el secreto –dijo Draco-. Mi horrorosa existencia y miserable vida está en juego sólo por reunirme con ustedes. –Ambos asintieron-. Era un mortífago cuando Voldemort fue vencido y yo sé que ustedes están enterados de eso. Desde entonces ha habido calma en las actividades de la comunidad Oscura. Recientemente se ha alzado uno que planea en gran magnitud.

- ¿Otro Voldemort? –preguntó Ron tranquilamente.

- Este tipo puede ser peor –dijo Draco-. Su nombre es Anton Zeros y va bajo el nombre de Xavier. Despertó a los viejos grupos de mortífagos y ha empezado a iniciar nuevos reclutas. Su nuevo personal son los niños entre quince y diecinueve años, pero hay muchos que lo siguen por sus creencias.

- Oh, no –dijo Hermione-. ¿Estás involucrado en ese círculo de seguidores?

- Sí –dijo Draco-. Estoy en una posición dominante sobre muchos escuadrones propios. Xavier ha desarrollado y mejorado el Imperius, que no sólo funciona con magos, sino también con muggles. Sus planes son extensos, pero a mayor costo, Xavier planea recluir a todo el mundo mágico para que lo sirva por voluntad o bajo el nuevo Imperius irresistente y luego… planea derribar los pabellones entre el mundo mágico y el muggle e integrarlos.

- Mierda –dijo Ron negando con la cabeza-. ¿Cuántos escuadrones y miembros tiene hasta ahora?

- Xavier tiene una mente brillante, Ron –dijo Draco-. E incluso aquellos de nosotros al mando sabemos muy poco de nuestros números exactos. Creo que tiene más de cincuenta líderes como yo, y posiblemente… cerca de mil en sus filas. Pero la parte más extraña es que entre sus seguidores hay muggles que lo sirven voluntariamente. Estimo que hay al menos trescientos muggles que saben del mundo mágico y habitan en él y aparentan ser magos.

- Oh, no –dijo Hermione de nuevo. Los tres hablaron un rato sobre Xavier y los muggles.

- Ya sabes, Herm, ya que estos planes involucran muggles, tal vez necesitemos decirle a Harry esto –dijo Ron-. Si hay muggles que desaparecen, puede necesitar saberlo.

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a buscar a tientas en su cartera y sacaba un cuaderno de direcciones-. Tengo su dirección. Y... está sólo a seis cuadras de aquí.

- Podríamos ir ahora si está en casa. ¿Tiene teléfono? –preguntó Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo su número si es que tiene. Todo lo que tenemos es su número de celular y se niega a atenderlo los fines de semana. Ya lo sabes –dijo Hermione-. Draco, creo que deberías venir con nosotros. Harry puede tener preguntas para ti.

- No –dijo Draco negando con la cabeza-. No puedo hacer eso, Hermione. Potter es demasiada figura pública y si soy visto en su vecindad seré asesinado sin duda.

- Sólo estamos a seis cuadras, Draco –dijo Ron-. Y yo soy un auror. Estarás en mi custiodia. –Draco desvió la vista pensándolo.

- Pero¿Potter? –preguntó Draco-. Me niego a ir a su casa sin ser invitado propiamente.

- Draco, Harry es un oficial ahora. Esta no es una broma estudiantil –explicó Hermione-. Esta es una amenaza muy seria al mundo mágico.

- ¿Y supongo que Potter querrá hacerse el bueno y salvarnos a todos de nuevo? –preguntó Draco.

- Dale un descanso, Malfoy –dijo Ron-. Harry hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora sólo… está viviendo como un muggle. Harry sólo hace apariciones muy raramente en el mundo mágico. Vayamos a su dirección y veamos si está en casa.

- Es sábado, Ron –dijo Hermione-. Puede que no esté en casa. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste algo más de… Brian?

- No, nunca escuché nada –dijo Ron-. Le preguntaremos. Tal vez Brian esté ahí. Oh, alegría. Vamos. –Ron pagó por las tres cervezas y se fueron. Los tres se subieron al SUV de Ron y Hermione dio la dirección. Cuando llegaron, encontraron un edificio moderno en una calle transitada. Entraron y encontraron el número once.

- Este es –dijo Hermione mientras llamaba a la puerta. Los tres oyeron la televión en el apartamento y los pasos. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba parada una versión de veintitrés años de Harry Potter. Harry tenía una camiseta morada, unos pantalones deportivos azul marino y medias blancas con un diminuto agujero en el talón. Su pelo se paraba desordenado como si no lo hubiesen arreglado en días y esos anteojos siempre eran los mismos. Harry cargaba un gran bol de algún tipo de cereal dulce.

Harry abrió la puerta para ver a tres personas que conocía. Mostró una sonrisa torcida al ver a uno en peculiar. Malfoy. Oh mi Dios. Se veía igual. Exactamente igual. Increíble. Harry sólo sonrió y sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

- Bueno, suenan campanas en el infierno –dijo Harry mientras todos le sonreían de regreso-. Y yo pensé que éste iba a ser un sábado aburrido. –Harry se volteó y caminó de regreso al apartamento sabiendo que ellos lo seguirían. Se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro y apoyó sus pies en la mesita ratonera frente a él y tomó un poco de su cereal. Ron se sentó en el otro lado del sofá. Draco y Hermione tomaron sillas. La gran televisión mostraba caricaturas.

- ¿Estás comiendo cereal y mirando dibujitos? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Algo así –dijo Harry tomando una gran mordida de sus dulces. Harry miró a Draco, quien sonrió con arrogancia-. No puedo creerlo. De todas las personas que juraba que nunca vendrían a visitar, tú estabas al principio de la lista, Malfoy. –Harry sonrió.

- Jódete, Potty –soltó Malfoy sin veneno alguno.

- Muérdeme, hurón –dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

- Por si no lo han notado, somos egresados ahora y adultos –dijo Hermione.

- No puedo evitarlo. Quiero echarle un maleficio –dijo Draco-. Es un viejo hábito.

- Tráelo –dijo Harry-. No puedes golpearme. Y por el amor de dios, no puedo creer que uses el bastón de tu padre. El número de veces que ese hombre trató de matarme ni siquiera se pueden contar. Oí que murió.

- Sí, murió –dijo Draco-. Sé que estuviste muy triste por mi pérdida.

- Sí, por supuesto –dijo Harry no muy convincentemente. En ese momento el zumbido de un pequeño aparato encima de la mesa ratonera sonó-. ¡Ugh¡Es la quinta vez en el día¿Qué quiere ahora?

- ¿Todavía te está llamando así? –preguntó Ron riendo.

- Nunca me deja solo. –Harry apoyó su bol de cereal y apretó un botón del aparato-. ¿Qué quieres¡Déjame solo! –dijo Harry irritado.

- No lo dices en serio –sonó la voz de Albus Dumbledore y Draco tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar reírse fuerte de la expresión de irritación de Harry-. Sigo esperando tu respuesta.

- Y todavía te digo que no, Albus –dijo Harry firmemente-. No iré. Olvídalo.

- Harry, por favor. Sabes que es un esfuerzo digno de consideración –persuadió Albus-. Yo pensaría que necesitas estar ahí. Después de todo, la fundación fue establecida en parte debido a tus generosas donaciones.

- Pero... no quiero ir¿está bien? Se suponía que me mantendría anónmimo de todas formas –acusó Harry-. Pero siempre me haces eso. ¿Por qué me irritas? Sólo vete –bromeó Harry con una sonrisa y Albus rió del otro lado del aparato que era parecido a un teléfono-. Tengo compañía de todas formas.

- ¿Está Brian ahí? –preguntó Albus incrédulo. Draco notó una contracción de dolor en el rostro de Harry.

- No. Y... ya sabes que eso se acabó. Tengo a Ron y a Hermione conmigo. Y otro visitante –dijo Harry-. Nunca adivinarías quién ni en un millón de años.

- No tengo ese tiempo, Harry. Soy más viejo que la mugre, sólo dime –dijo Albus, y todos rieron.

- Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry.

- Muy interesante. Draco Malfoy. Hola a todos –dijo Albus. Cada uno de los visitantes dio sus saludos a Albus, quien los cuestionó en varias charlas sobre pequeñas cosas por un rato mientras Harry terminaba su cereal-. Y Harry, creo que deberías estar presente para la ceremonia. El banquete será en la Gran Sala de Reuniones de Hilligan's el dieciséis de Mayo a las siete de la noche.

- ¡No iré! –escupió Harry, y luego se suavizó-. Albus, por favor no hagas esto –lloriqueó Harry.

- Harry, sabes que necesitas estar allí –dijo Albus en tono paternal. Harry se sacó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, frustrado.

- Me sacas de quicio –dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto? Siempre sales con algo para que yo haga.

- Me gusta hacer eso –dijo Albus. Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo-. Lo he hecho por un largo tiempo y tú necesitas hacer estas apariciones en el mundo mágico. Lo hemos discutido por años. Esperaré verte allí. –Harry levantó las manos.

- ¡Bien! Pero nada más por un tiempo¿está bien? Esta es la tercera del año –dijo Harry.

- Estoy deleitado de que hayas aceptado la invitación –dijo Albus riendo entre dientes.

- Cállate –bromeó Harry-. ¿Esto es cosa de traje y corbata o necesito usar un smoking? Y ni siquiera piensen en pedirme que use esa basura de túnica. Tú sabes que ya no hago eso de la túnica.

- Siempre creí que lucías lindo en túnicas de mago. Las últimas túnicas que te hicieron serían… -empezó Albus.

- ¡No! –gritó Harry-. Si me pides que use túnicas, no voy –dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

- Niño terco –dijo Albus. Harry sonrió.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó Ron.

- Harry, un smoking sería el atuendo adecuado –dijo Albus-. Y… si puedes traer una cita contigo sería muy lindo.

- Voy a colgarte ahora –dijo Harry-. Y nunca más vuelvas a llamarme. –Harry rió.

- Sabes que lo haré. –Albus rió. Harry sacudió la cabeza-. Te quiero.

- Y yo te quiero a ti –dijo Harry-. Adiós. –Harry colgó el aparato-. ¡Maldición, es tan irritante! –gritó Harry en el cuarto-. ¿El hombre nunca me dejará solo¡Demonios!

- Siempre serás su pequeña mascota, Potter –dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? –preguntó Harry-. A ustedes no los he visto en seis meses y… no he visto a Malfoy desde… -Harry se pausó y miró a Draco a los ojos-, hace mucho. –Draco mantuvo la mirada en Harry y notó algo.

- ¿Potter¿Dónde está tu cicatriz? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió.

- Es un hechizo de ocultamiento –dijo Harry-. Igual no le tenía cariño.

- Ponla de nuevo –dijo Draco.

- Joder, no –dijo Harry-. No la he tenido en... tres años.

- Ponla de nuevo. Me estás perturbando –dijo Draco.

- ¿Te molesta de algún modo? –preguntó Harry.

- Joder, sí. Creo que deberías dejártela todo el tiempo –dijo Draco.

- Estás demente –dijo Harry-. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

- Pon la cicactriz de nuevo, Potter –dijo Draco.

- No. –Harry rió-. Malfoy¿por qué¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

- No sé. –Draco rió-. No puedo... me molesta porque... no eres tú sin ella. –Harry suspiró.

- Maldita sea. Entre Albus y todos los demás nunca consigo un minuto de paz –dijo Harry. Frotó su frente con su mano y la cicatriz apareció. Draco asintió y sonrió con arrogancia.

- Mejor –dijo Draco. Hermione y Ron también lo miraron deliberadamente y asintieron con aprobación.

- Todos están locos –dijo Harry mientras se paraba-. ¿Alguien quiere algo para beber¿Refresco¿Cerveza? Ah y, Ron, tengo esos brownies que a ti te gustan. Los acabo de hacer. Deberían seguir tibios. Y no te comas todo el maldito plato como la última vez. Draco¿quieres une bebida?

- Um... sí. –Draco fue tomado con la guardia baja cuando Harry lo llamó por su primer nombre.

- Vengan a la cocina. –Harry les hizo un gesto a todos. Ellos siguieron a Harry a través del enorme apartamento hacia la moderna cocina. Harry abrió la heladera-. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry a Draco-. ¿Un refresco¿Cerveza¿Té helado¿Agua? Veamos... Tengo leche y jugo de arándanos.

- ¿Leche y jugo de arándanos? –preguntó Draco haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la extraña mezcla.

- No juntos. Están separados. –Harry sonrió. Draco asintió de buen humor.

- Dame un refresco –dijo Ron, y Harry le lanzó una lata de refresco.

- A mí me gustaría una botella de agua, por favor –dijo Hermione. Harry le dio una botella de agua. Harry sacó un vaso del armario y se sirvió té helado con hielo.

- ¿Draco¿Te gustaría algo de té? Lo acabo de hacer –preguntó Harry.

- Está bien –dijo Draco amablemente mientras miraba a Harry apoyar sacar otro vaso y servir té y agregarle el hielo. Harry le entregó el vaso a Draco y compartieron una mirada muy rara de apreciación.

- Maldición, Harry. Estos brownies son geniales –dijo Ron mientras llenaba su boca de brownies y trataba de atrapar las migas que se escapaban de su boca-. Eres un gran cocinero. Desearía que pudieras enseñarle a Hermione a cocinar. –Ron rió con los hombres mientras Hermione golpeaba a Ron en el brazo.

- Puedo cocinar bien –dijo Hermione mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa con sus bebidas-. No es como si sintieras el gusto de cualquier cosa antes de tragártela.

- Todavía no me han dicho porqué están aquí –dijo Harry-. Y algo me dice que no es bueno.

- ¿Es porque yo estoy presente? –preguntó Draco bromeando.

- Bueno, sí. Algo así –dijo Harry-. Siempre me has significado problemas.

- Gracias –dijo Draco-. He hecho mi trabajo entonces –dijo Draco con más significado que el que era evidente. Draco era un mortífago. Harry nunca se perdía una jugada.

- Sí, lo hiciste –dijo Harry-. Y… ¿a qué le debo el inesperado placer de tu compañía en el día de hoy?

Draco le contó a Harry del nuevo líder de la oscuridad y de los planes de Xavier. Draco fue a más detalles en sus explicaciones diciendo los nombres esta vez de algunos de los otros líderes del grupo de Xavier. Harry tomó un cuaderno y se lo dio a Hermione, que todavía era famosa por tomar notas. Draco les contó de su iniciación como mortífago en el sexto año de Hogwarts y su re-iniciación en la liga de Xavier dos años atrás.

- ¿Y por qué estás haciendo esto¿Por qué ahora? –pregunto Ron. Draco suspiró.

- Estoy cansado de ser el malo –dijo Draco forzando una sonrisa.

- Santo infierno –dijo Harry mientras se paraba para ir de nuevo a la cocina y reía-. Malfoy está peleando por la luz. Ahí hay un encabezado para El Profeta.

- Si ese encabezado llega a El Profeta, soy hombre muerto –dijo Draco-. Si se sospecha que estoy cerca de ti en particular, pagaré con mi vida, Potter. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. –Harry volvió para servirle a Draco y a sí mismo más té del recipiente.

- ¿Así que has desarrollado algún tipo de conciencia entonces? –bromeó Harry mientras se sentaba para beber.

- No. Nunca he tenido una y no está en mis planes –dijo Draco con voz cansina-. Simplemente estoy harto de todo. De todo. Los asesinatos, las órdenes... toda la locura involucrada con la oscuridad. Quiero salir y sólo veo dos opciones. O Xavier muere, o yo, y antes de lo que me… gustaría.

- Tomaré un plan de gran escala para hacer caer a ese tipo –dijo Ron.

- Mierda –dijo Harry. Todos lo miraron-. Es sólo un tipo. Yo hice caer a uno cuando tenía dieciséis. Este tipo tiene mayores números, pero todos son más jóvenes de lo que eran los mortífagos de Voldemort. Estos chicos que tiene por sirvientes no están entrenados para el combate y algunos son muggles sin defensa en el mundo mágico. Fácil.

- No tan fácil –dijo Draco-. Estos chicos tienen armas muggle. Tienen poderosos rifles y armas semi-automáticas además de su simple número.

- Pan comido –dijo Harry-. Tengo toneladas de hechizos de protección modificados de mi propia creación que bloquean las balas y cualquier tipo de armas muggle explosivas. Atrapa a Xavier solo o con un pequeño grupo y hazlo caer.

- Yo sigo pensando que un movimiento a gran escala podría sacarlo y hacer caer a sus hombres importantes –dijo Ron.

- No es una buena idea –dijo Harry-. Cuanta más gente tengas trabajando en ese plan, más chances hay de que haya una fuga en el departamento que le dé el dato. Si está esperando un movimiento de los aurores, estamos muertos. Créeme. Perdí a algunos aurores por la misma razón, Ron. Tú lo sabes. –La conversación siguió por algunas horas hasta que estuvo casi oscuro afuera.

- ... y esos sólo son los principales –dijo Ron.

- ¿Les gustaría quedarse a cenar? –preguntó Harry-. Estaba pensando hacer spaghetti y… ya que soy sólo yo aquí, termino tirándolo de todas formas.

- Herm¿quieres quedarte? –preguntó Ron. Hermione encogió los hombros.

- Si tú quieres. Gracias, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- Draco¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? –preguntó Harry. Eso agarró a Draco con la guardia baja.

- Yo... Yo, um... Sí. Seguro, por qué no –dijo Draco no muy convincentemente.

- No voy a envenenarte ni nada –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Harry hace un spaghetti genial –dijo Hermione.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Draco sarcásticamente-. San Potter no puede hacer mal. –Harry rió.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry-. Hago muchas cosas mal. Soy un idiota. –Harry tuvo una pequeña mirada de tristeza por un segundo que Hermione notó.

- Harry¿qué pasó con Brian? –preguntó Hermione. Harry tragó saliva.

- No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Harry-. Yo… no puedo soportarlo. Se acabó y eso es todo.

- Noté que sus cosas se fueron –dijo Ron.

- Se las mandé –dijo Harry con un atisbo de irritación.

- ¿De quién hablas¿Algún amigo tuyo? –preguntó Draco.

- Lo era. Bien, sobre el spaghetti –dijo Harry cambiando de tema-. Somos cuatro. Tengo ensalada y... podría hacer algo de pan de ajo para acompañar.

- Oh, sí. Haz eso –dijo Ron excitado-. Me encanta esa cosa.

- Tú amas la comida –dijo Harry-. Voy a empezar.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Hermione.

- Seguro, si quieres ayudar será genial. Me encanta la ayuda en la cocina –dijo Harry-. Brian nunca… -Harry se detuvo-. Bueno, vamos, Herm. –Harry entró a la cocina y Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes de que Hermione siguiera a Harry y saliera de la habitación.

- ¿Quién es ese Brian? –susurró Draco a Ron.

- El... amigo especial de Harry –dijo Ron. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

- ¿Potter es gay? –preguntó Draco suavemente. Ron se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo idea –dijo Ron no muy convicentemente-. Brian y Harry se conocieron y… eran muy cercanos. A la larga, Brian se mudó con Harry y necesitaron más espacio, así que compraron este lugar. Vivieron aquí alrededor de seis meses antes de que Harry descubriera que Brian estaba casado con alguna tipa. Brian la había dejado y… entonces regresó con ella. Harry estaba machacado. Eso fue hace ocho meses, cuando Brian se fue.

- Increíble –dijo Draco-. Nunca sospeché que Potter era gay.

- Piénsalo, Draco –dijo Ron-. ¿Cuántas citas tuvo Harry cuanto estaba en Hogwarts? –Draco lo pensó y lo pensó y no pudo recordar ni siquiera una-. ¿Ves? Harry nunca tuvo nada por las mujeres, pero nunca tuvo una relación con nadie hasta Brian. Y ahora… se niega hasta a discutir sobre salir con alguien.

- No lo culpo –dijo Draco-. Yo nunca estuve interesado en las relaciones tampoco.

- Pero tú estuviste casado –dijo Ron-. Y… lamento escuchar tu pérdida con el bebé.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Draco fríamente-. Fue un accidente que Celeste se embarazara en primer lugar, y fui obligado a casarme con ella. Nos llevábamos bien, pero… nunca la amé. Y… con el bebé, y después su suicidio… nunca tuve el deseo de mezclarme con la cosa del compromiso de nuevo.

- ¿Así que no estás viendo a nadie ahora? –preguntó Ron. Draco suspiró.

- Tengo algunos amantes regulares –dijo Draco-. Es sólo por sexo o alguna cita de vez en cuando. Nada permanente y sin ataduras. Justo como me gusta. –Ron dudó de esa declaración pero no dijo nada.

- Dijiste amantes –dijo Ron-. ¿Eso es hombres o mujeres o ambos?

- Ambos –dijo Ron-. Soy una puta. Juego el campo, comadreja.

- No te creo –declaró Ron tajantemente-. Y creo que estás lleno de mierda. Dices todas esas porquerías de no querer compromiso, pero yo creo que te gustaría si encuentras a la chica adecuada. O chico. Creo que está en la naturaleza humana querer una relación con otra persona que amas.

- ¿Amor? Mierda –dijo Draco con un bufido de risa-. No hay semejante cosa. El amor es sólo una palabra inventada que la gente usa para describir su esclavización a otra persona. El amor es un montón de señales eléctricas entre las neuronas del cerebro. No existe, Ron.

- Eres tan jodidamente amargo –dijo Ron-. Alguien debió haber hecho un buen trabajo en hacerte un hombre frío.

- Siempre he sido así de frío, Ron –dijo Draco-. Soy un Malfoy. El nombre significa asesino de sangre fría. ¿No lo sabías?

- No. Creí que significaba pequeño hurón arrogante y enojado –dijo Ron y rieron.

Hermione picó la lechuga para la ensalada mientras Harry revolvía el tuco de carne. Ese tuco lo había hecho una semana atrás y lo había congelado. El agua estaba hirviendo para la pasta y la puso adentro.

- No puedo creer que hayas traído a Malfoy a mi apartamento –dijo Harro-. Luce exactamente igual. Exactamente. No puedo superarlo.

- Él pidió la reunión conmigo y Ron –dijo Hermione. Harry sacudió la cabeza incrédulo-. Tal vez ha cambiado.

- Tal vez el infierno se congele –dijo Harry.

- No confío en él completamente –susurró Hermione-. Pero hemos tenido algunos otros reportes de Xavier antes de que él pidiera la reunión. Por lo que yo sé, todo lo que Draco dijo es verdad. No sé porqué compromete su vida para decirnos algo si no iba en serio.

- Yo tampoco lo sé. –Harry frunció el ceño-. No sentí engaño de su parte cuando estaba hablando. Así que está diciendo la verdad. Todavía uso la Legeremancia con aquellos que creo que pueden estar mintiendo, y Malfoy no está mintiendo, o al menos él cree que no.

- Todavía no estoy convencida de que quiera... ¿convertirse en un chico bueno? –Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada-. Es un Malfoy, por el amor de dios. –Hermione agregó las verduras y vegetales a la ensalada que había picado en un gran bol de madera que Harry le alcanzó. Harry regresó a revolver el tuco.

- No estoy seguro de que alguna vez sea el máximo héroe de un cómic, Herm, pero… puedo ver porqué quiere salirse –dijo Harry-. Yo también tengo algunos reportes de Xavier. Y… es cruel con sus seguidores si ellos desobedecen sus órdenes. Y ha matado a algunos por tratar de escaparse. Draco morirá en un instante si Xavier o cualquiera de sus seguidores descubren que ha estado aquí.

- ¿Crees que debamos ofrecerle algún tipo de programa de protección? –dijo Hermione mientras buscaba en la heladera algo para decorar la ensalada.

- Pensaría que deberías ofrecerle, pero él no la aceptará –dijo Harry-. Malfoy siempre ha sido demasiado jodidamente arrogante. No quieren que lo cuiden de ninguna forma. Eso lo haría verse débil y odia eso.

- Suena a alguien más que yo conozco –dijo Hermione. Harry le dirigió una mirada-. ¿Cómo estás, Harry¿Has salido con alguien últimamente?

- No. –Harry suspiró-. No tengo el deseo de ir buscando a alguien. Sólo la escena de porquería me vuelve loco.

- ¿Has salido siquiera¿Fuiste al bar? –preguntó Hermione.

- No, Herm –dijo Harry-. Brian siempre quería ir a Lucky's Bar, pero yo no mucho. Sólo iba porque él… a él le gustaba. –Harry se tomó unos segundos de reflexión-. Sabes que no soy de los que van a un bar solos. Y el tema es… ¿por qué querría ir de todos modos? Estaba casado. Me siento como un maldito imbécil con todo el asunto. –Harry sacudió la cabeza ante su entristecida irritación. Hermione acarició la espalda de Harry para confortarlo.

- Sé que lo amabas, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- No sé si lo amaba, pero... me importaba mucho –dijo Harry-. Y… lo extraño. Algunas veces este lugar es muy solitario sin él. Han pasado ocho jodidos meses y a veces me despierto preguntándome dónde está. ¿Cuándo superaré esta mierda?

- ¿Y no has estado con nadie en ocho meses? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Nadie?

- No –dijo Harry-. No pude obligarme a encontrar a alguien sólo para tener sexo. No quiero tratar con eso ahora.

- Harry, despierta –dijo Hermione. Harry la miró-. Es sexo. Ten una noche y libérate de algunas frustraciones. No es un compromiso de por vida de lo que estamos hablando. Sólo disfruta una linda noche con alguien.

- Fui con Mark y Robert al Club de Caballeros como hace un mes –admitió Harry-. Y conocí a este chico, Devin. Estaba bien. Tengo su número, pero... nunca llamé.

- Bueno, llámalo –dijo Hermione-. Te dio su número por una razón, Harry. Tenía que estar un poco interesado para hacer eso. Además, podrían salir una noche y luego… lo que pasa pasa.

- No estoy seguro de querer salir aún –dijo Harry mientras sacaba el tuco del fuego y lo volcaba en un bol-. Tal vez no he superado del todo lo de Brian. No puedo evitarlo.

- Sé que es difícil –dijo Hermione-. Pero necesitas ser sociable y conocer otra gente. Te conozco, Harry. Te sentarías aquí en este apartamento solo y te revolcarías en tu propia miseria. Te he visto hacerlo por años. Necesitas salir y hacer algo.

- Herm, déjalo –dijo Harry-. Trabajo diez horas por día y por las noches estoy exhausto. Y en los fines de semana, descanso.

- Excusas –dijo Hermione-. Al menos podrías ir a nuestra casa alguna vez. No has ido en seis meses. Sólo consigo hablar contigo de vez en cuando por celular, y Ron me dice que lo llamas de tu celular la misma cantidad de veces. Si no sales y raramente nos hablas, sé que estás en este maldito apartamento solo todo el tiempo. No quiero molestarte, pero… me preocupo por ti. –Harry terminó con el tuco y enjuagó la olla. Hermione lo abrazó brevemente para confortarlo.

- Sé que te preocupas por mí –dijo Harry en el abrazo mientras se separaba-. Y lo aprecio. Pero no lo hagas. Soy un hombre adulto.

- Nunca te veré como un adulto –dijo Hermione mientras recogía la ensalada para llevarla a la mesa-. Tú siempre serás ese "jodido niño que vivió" en mi mente. –Rieron juntos. Harry trajo el spaghetti y el tuco a la mesa, el pan de ajo, y él y Hermione pusieron la mesa. Draco y Ron estaban al final del living mirando la televisión. Harry y Hermione fueron a verlos. Ron se había sacado los zapatos y los tenía apoyados en la mesa ratonera y se había asegurado de sentirse como si estuviera en su propia casa. Draco estaba sentado rígido en una silla luciendo fuera de lugar.

- La comida está lista –dijo Harry volteándose hacia ellos-. Tengo algo de vino, o cerveza. Lo que prefieran.

- Que sea el vino –dijo Hermione-. No he tomado vino desde nuestro aniversario, hace unas semanas.

- Esa fue una noche –dijo Ron-. Joder, Herm. Casi me matas. –Se rieron de Hermione.

- Oh, cállate –dijo Hermione tirando de su pelo rojo-. Eres horrible diciéndome esas cosas. Y baja tus pies de la mesa, idiota. ¿Te criaron en un granero?

- La Madriguera era casi un granero –dijo Harry-. Me encantaba.

- Claro que sí –dijo Draco. Harry le dirigió a Draco una mirada.

- ¿Estás diciendo saber lo que me gusta y lo que no? –dijo Harry.

- Estoy seguro de que hay un libro escrito respecto a eso –dijo Draco-. Es una pena que mi tarjeta de biblioteca esté vencida, o lo sacaría.

- Sabes, Malfoy, no puedo superar cuánto no has cambiado nunca –dijo Harry mirándolo-. Todavía eres un cabrón arrogante de gran magnitud, y te ves igual. Un poco más alto, pero… igual.

- Bueno, tú todavía te ves como una ramera mal alimentada –dijo Draco-. Y todavía luces como si acabaras de saltar de una escoba. ¿Y qué demonios está mal con tu pelo, Potter? –Rieron en un ataque.

- Me rendí ante él hace años –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿Estamos listos para comer? –Harry tomó el vino de la heladera y lo puso en un balde con hielo y lo trajo a la mesa y se sentó.

- Yo iré por los vasos de vino. –Hermione hizo un hamague de levantarse.

- Yo los conseguiré –dijo Harry, y levantó su mano y cuatro vasos de vino se dispararon a través de la habitación hasta sus manos. Le dio uno a cada uno. Draco estaba sorprendido.

- Sin varita –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. Por supuesto. No esperaba menos de ti.

- ¿Acabas de darme un cumplido? –preguntó Harry mientras servía el vino.

- No –dijo Draco-. Simplemente te estaba dando una señal de mis expectativas de ti.

- ¿Te importaría expandir ese punto? –preguntó Ron.

- No realmente –dijo Draco-. Pero sí elogiaré tu decoración y tu apartamento, Potter. Es muy lindo.

- Gracias. Sabes, realmente deberías llamarme Harry –dijo Harry-. Es mi nombre. ¿O no lo sabías?

- Estoy muy enterado de tu nombre –dijo Draco-. Ya que me lo arrojaron en la cara por años.

- Y supongo que no te diste cuenta de que el camino iba por los dos lados –dijo Harry mientras comía el spaghetti caliente y casi se quemaba la boca-. Tú y yo éramos los archienemigos en Hogwarts. Tú eras mi segundo peor enemigo.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido –dijo Draco mientras comía-. Buen spaghetti.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. ¿Todavía vives en la Mansión Malfoy? –Draco asintió.

- La odio –dijo Draco. Los otros tres parecieron impactados y pararon de comer para mirar directamente a Draco hasta que él lo notó-. ¿Qué?

- ¿No te gusta la Mansión? –preguntó Hermione.

- Siempre he odiado el lugar –dijo Draco-. Es enorme y… horrible. Todavía es igual a cuando yo nací. Y la decoración es más del estilo de mis padres. Podría redecorarlo, pero no veo la necesidad. Soy el único ahí.

- Oí que te casaste o algo –dijo harry. Draco asintió-. ¿Y¿Sigues casado? –Draco explicó de nuevo lo que le había relatado a Ron sobre Celeste y el niño indeseado. Draco también explicó la muerte de su padre, el lío amoroso de su madre y su actual situación con su amante italiano. La noche fue divertida para ellos mientras compartían comida, vino y conversación. Ron contó de su trabajo, Hermione del suyo, y Harry del suyo. Draco los escuchó a todos con interés. Cuando su comida se hubo acabado prosiguieron a sentarse y tomar dos botellas de vino. Todos estaban sintiendo los efectos del vino que habían consumido y relatarion historias de sus hazañas en el colegio y chismes de lo que había pasado con los estudiantes después de que se graduaran.

- … y cuando lo vi de nuevo, dijo que no sabía –dijo Ron, y todos rieron.

- ¿Sabían que su buen amigo Colin Creevey se ha unido a Xavier? –preguntó Draco. Dos de los otros tres estaban impactados de nuevo.

- Bromeas –dijo Hermione. Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo está un puesto debajo de mí –dijo Draco-. Es un malvado hijo de puta, también.

- ¿Colin Creevey? –preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos-. Era el fan número uno de Harry. No puedo creerlo.

- Yo puedo –dijo Harry-. Colin quería poder. Me seguía porque pensó que yo podría dárselo. Lo veo siguiendo a Xavier del mismo modo. No me sorprende mucho.

- Creevey es un gran reclutador –comentó Draco-. Sabe cómo alcanzar al sector mayor. Creo que puede incluso mencionar tu nombre, Harry, para persuadir a los reclutas. Le gusta manipular a los otros y es muy bueno en ello.

- No puedo imaginármelo –dijo Ron-. Colin siempre fue tan… pequeño y débil.

- Colin siempre tuvo una cámara dándole fuerza –dijo Harry-. Quería evidencia para manipular. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo eso por todo el colegio, pero… nunca dije nada. Era muy intimidante para los Hufflepuff.

- ¿Y cómo sabías eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- Yo sé cada maldita cosa –dijo Harry con arrogancia fingida-. Estaba por todo el colegio cada minuto. Y… Albus lo sabía. Tenía mi capa de invisibilidad y si lo recuerdas, yo era el infierno sobre ruedas en nuestro tercer año.

- Así que esa es la razón… todos estos años tuviste una jodida capa de Invisibilidad desde tercero –dijo Draco.

- No. En realidad la tuve desde primero –dijo Harry-. Draco, si sólo supieras la cantidad de veces que estuve en tu cuarto, te daría un ataque. –Harry rió con Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Estuviste en mi cuarto? –Draco sonrió con arrogancia, sintiéndose de alguna forma halagado-. ¿Qué razón tenías para querer estar en mi cuarto?

- Eras mi enemigo –dijo Harry-. No podía conocerte. De todas las cosas que he visto por la noche husmeando por el colegio, tu habitación estaba en la lista de favoritos.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso? –preguntó Draco casi con temor.

- Creo que recuerdo algunas noches donde entretuviste a algunos invitados –dijo Harry con una sonrisa de arrogancia propia-. Recuerdo a Pansy, Daphne, y… Calvin.

- ¿Calvin Croft? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Draco nunca retrocedió.

- Fue un buen ligue –dijo Draco tajantemente. Harry sonrió.

- Vi eso –dijo harry-. Calvin se fue contento.

- Así que Harry Potter es un mirón –dijo Draco.

- He visto más que eso, Draco –dijo Harry-. Eso fue moderado comparado a lo que he visto a Snape hacer. Eso me dio pesadillas. –Harry rió mientras tomaba algo de vino-. Es un hombre enfermo. Muy retorcido.

- Cuéntanos de Snape –dijo Draco.

- Nosotros ya lo sabemos –dijo Ron-. Profesor Severus Snape. Me pregunto si alguna vez dejará Hogwarts.

- Lo dudo –dijo Hermione-. Nunca dejará la clase de pociones. Le da demasiado placer torturar a los alumnos.

- Snape tenía sexo con las chicas de séptimo –dijo Harry-. Supe eso desde primer año.

- No lo hacía –dijo Draco.

- Oh sí, lo hacía –dijo Harry-. Yo estaba ahí. Yo lo vi todo. Y Filch violó a una chica de Ravenclaw cuando estábamos en quinto. Le dije a Albus pero… ella nunca dijo nada al respecto, así que… Filch mantuvo su trabajo. Albus nunca más le dejó patrullar por la noche después por temor a que volviera a ocurrir.

- Siempre me pregunté al respecto –dijo Draco-. El rumor en Slytherin era que Filch había sido atacado por la noche y por su porpia seguridad no se le permitía patrullar.

- Filch era un cabrón malvado –dijo Ron.

- ¿Recuerdan la vez que vimos a Trelawney con el Doctor Nash? –preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió-. Estábamos bajo la capa de invisibilidad buscando a Dean, que estaba teniendo sexo con Hannah Abbott, y vimos a la profesora Trelawney dándole sexo oral al Doctor Nash. Harry casi se pone a reír. Eso fue muy divertido. –Harry y Hermione rieron fuerte.

- ¿Trelawney? –preguntó Draco-. Ella era espeluznante. Me alegra nunca haber tenido esa clase.

- ¿Les gustaría más vino? Tengo muchas botellas más –ofreció Harry.

- No, creo que mejor nos vamos pronto –dijo Hermione-. Draco, ya que nos has contado de estas cosas de Xavier, deseo ofrecerte algunos servicios de protección bajo las pautas del Ministerio.

- No –dijo Draco negando rápidamente con la cabeza-. No puedo tener mi nombre en un formulario del Ministerio. Estaré muerto antes de la mañana.

- ¿Así que el Ministerio está involucrado con Xavier? –preguntó Ron. Draco asintió lentamente.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Hermione.

- No puedo decirlo –dijo Draco-. Y no me creerían de todas formas.

- ¿Quién entonces? –preguntó Hermione.

- Apuesto a que puedo adivinarlo –dijo Harry dándole a Draco una mirada dura que él regresó.

- ¿Puedes? Escuchémoslo –dijo Draco.

- Darrius Cornwealth, el mismísimo ministro –dijo Harry talantemente. Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

- Muy bien, Harry. Tienes toda la razón –dijo Draco. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

- Bromeas –dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos por el miedo-. ¿Tienes evidencia?

- Soy testigo de que está involucrado, pero no es lo bastante tonto como para dejar cualquier evidencia, Ron. Por eso es el ministro –dijo Draco.

- Lo sabía –dijo Harry-. Me lo he encontrado muchas veces y sentí engaño todo a su alrededor cada vez. Albus y yo lo discutimos, pero… no había nada que pudiéramos hacer sin evidencia concreta.

- ¿Eres un legeremántico? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió-. Por supuesto. –Draco rió-. ¿Qué no puedes hacer, Harry?

- No lo sé –dijo Harry con arrogancia debido a su estupor por el vino-. No lo he descubierto aún. –Harry rió tristemente de sí mismo.

- Te creo –dijo Draco con toda la honestidad que Harry pudo sentir-. Sinceramente.

- Niegas la protección del Ministerio por razones válidas –dijo Ron-. ¿Pero estás seguro de que es seguro volver a la Mansión Malfoy?

- No, no lo estoy –dijo Draco-. Soy el único allí. Si me asesinaran pasarían meses antes de que nadie lo supiera. Pero… las opciones son limitadas.

- Podríamos ponerte en un hotel en Londres –dijo Hermione-. Podría arreglarlo para ti pero tomaría varios días. Tenemos que hacer el trámite y ponerte un alias.

- Aprecio tu oferta –dijo Draco-. Pero no puedo tener participación en el Ministerio de todas formas.

- Nosotros pagaremos la cuenta personalmente si tú no quieres ir de regreso a la Mansión –dijo Ron-. Hasta que se hagan otros arreglos.

- Estaría en constante riesgo viviendo en un hotel –dijo Draco.

- Pero también estás en constante riesgo si vuelves a la Mansión –dijo Harry.

- Muy cierto, pero sucede que ahí vivo –dijo Draco.

- Pero tú mismo dijiste que no estás seguro ahí –dijo Hermione. Draco asintió.

- Es difícil, Hermione –dijo Draco-. Créanme, estoy acostumbrado.

- Harry, tú tienes una habitación extra. Tal vez Malfoy podría quedarse algunos días hasta que… hasta que podamos encontrarle un lugar seguro –sugirió Ron sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de siquiera sugerirlo.

- No –dijo Draco-. Estaré bien, Ron. En serio.

- No, esa es una buena idea –dijo Hermione-. ¿Te importaría, Harry? –Harry miró a Draco.

- Um... no –dijo Harry-. Si quieres quedarte unoos días, estará bien. De hecho, mañana tengo el día libre. Podríamos… tratar de encontrarte un lugar si quieres.

- Aprecio tu hospitalidad –dijo Draco-. Pero estaré bien. Sigo viviendo después de todos estos años. Sé cómo protegerme.

- No estoy dudando de tus habilidades, Draco –dijo Hermione amablemente-. Sólo queremos ver que estás seguro. Y más importante, que te sientas seguro.

- Hermione tiene razón –dijo Ron-. Sólo quédate aquí algunos días y ve. No dolerá. Además, pelear con Harry puede ser divertido. Sabemos que lo disfrutarás.

- Nos mataremos –le dijo Harry a Draco con una sonrisa.

- Por muy tentador que sea matarte, debo negarme –dijo Draco-. No quiero que pienses que vine aquí con esa intención.

- Por supuesto que no pensamos eso. –Hermione rió-. Casi te da un ataque cuando mencionamos venir a ver a Harry.

- Estoy dolido –bromeó Harry-. ¿No querías verme?

- No tomes esto a mal, Potter, pero no me gustas –dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Total mentira.

- Ya sé eso. ¿No tienes una marca adorable para probarlo? –preguntó Harry. Draco rió.

- Supongo que sí –dijo Draco.

- Draco, si quieres quedarte, estará bien por mí –ofreció Harry amablemente-. Todo lo que hago es sentarme frente a la televisión de todas formas. Nunca hago nada.

- Qué gran idea –dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes-. Harry, sabes que necesitarás un smoking para el banquete que Albus mencionó, y Draco es un genio de la moda. Él podría ayudarte a encontrar algo lindo.

- Dices eso sólo porque odias todo lo que elijo –dijo Harry.

- Y con buena razón –dijo Draco-. Mírate. ¿Todavía usas la ropa de tu primo? –Harry rió.

- No, finalmente me deshice de todas las cosas de Dudley –dijo Harry-. Pero en mi defensa debo decir que estaba sentado aquí y no esperaba compañía en mi tarde de sábado.

- Eso me recuerda. –Hermione sacó su cuaderno de direcciones-. Harry, dame tu número de teléfono y maguífono de tu casa. –Harry le dio los números y ella los anotó-. Gracias.

- No empieces a llamarme a toda hora del día y la noche como Albus –dijo Harry-. Desde que Brian se fue me llama todo el tiempo. Me está volviendo loco.

- Sólo está preocupado por ti, Harry –dijo Ron-. Tuviste esa pequeña cosa de la… depresión por un tiempo, sabes.

- Por la milésima vez, estoy bien –dijo Harry tajantemente-. No soy un niño.

- Albus te ve como un niño –dijo Hermione-. Siempre lo ha hecho.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry-. Quiero al hombre hasta la muerte, pero maldición. Es tan irritante.

- Sabe que estás solo aquí –dijo Ron-. Cree que necesitas compañía. Todos sabemos que no has salido con nadie en ocho meses.

- ¿No has salido en ocho meses? –preguntó Draco. Harry le dirigió a Ron una mirada.

- Gracias, Ron –dijo Harry-. Sí, Draco. Ocho meses. He estado ocupado.

- Eres un horrible mentiroso –dijo Draco-. Nunca podrías ser un mortífago.

- Podría ser un gran mortífago-. Soy un oclumántico y legeremántico. Podría jugar con tu cabeza y nunca lo sabrías.

- Probablemente no encuentres mucho –dijo Ron-. Draco es una rubia. –Draco golpeó a Ron y todos rieron.

- ¿Entonces¿Te quedas aquí conmigo? –preguntó Harry en su forma amigable. Draco pareció lleno de indecisión.

- No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea –dijo Draco.

- Yo creo que es una idea brillante –dijo Hermione-. Ninguno de ustedes tiene nada que hacer mañana, y Harry necesita ese smoking. Draco, por el amor de Merlín, debiste haber visto lo que se puso el banquete pasado.

- Eso fue muy malo, Harry –dijo Ron. Harry rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué demonios te pusiste? –preguntó Draco.

- Un traje –dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza-. No estuvo tan mal.

- Era horrible –dijo Hermione-. Harry, dulzura, puedes hacer tantas cosas que parece irreal, pero no puedes elegir ropa.

- Enfréntalo, hombre. Apestas con la ropa –dijo Ron.

- No soy tan malo –dijo Harry-. Elijo lo que me gusta. Además, Albus dijo que me veía lindo. –Los otros tres rieron.

- ¿Albus? Él usa calcetines diferentes, Harry –dijo Draco.

- Lo sé. Yo se los di. –Harry se rió con los otros tres-. Eran un regalo de Dobby, y… se los di. Nunca pensé que los usaría.

- Oh Dios –dijo Ron-. Eres tan gracioso.

- ¿Entonces, Draco¿Te quedarás aquí con Harry por algunos días? Realmente me haría sentir mucho más segura por ti –dijo Hermione-. Además, Harry es un enfermo de la limpieza y… bueno, está bien como compañero de cuarto.

- Harry es un buen compañero de cuarto –dijo Ron-. Siempre estaba recogiendo mis porquerías del piso por mí. ¿No es así?

- Tenía que hacerlo. No podía caminar por el piso –dijo Harry-. Draco, eres más que bienvenido a quedarte. Tengo una habitación libre. ¿Te gustaría verla? Vamos. –Harry se paró y empezó a caminar en esa dirección, pero Draco se quedó sentado-. Vamos –repitió Harry. Draco finalmente se levantó y siguió a Harry hacia la habitación.

- ¿Sabías que Draco era bisexual? –susurró Hermione. Ron asintió.

- Hablamos un poco mientras tú y Harry estaban en la cocina –dijo Ron-. Tiene algunos amantes. Hombres y mujeres.

- Tal vez... –sugirió Hermione sobre Harry y Draco.

- Imposible –dijo Ron-. Se odian.

- Pero han crecido ahora, Ron –dijo Hermione-. No estoy sugiriendo que vivan juntos, pero tal vez… sé que Harry necesita… bueno, sólo sexo sin significado. Han sido ocho meses para él, Ron.

- Lo sé. ¿Pero con Malfoy? –preguntó Ron en algún tipo de tono disgustado. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Aquí está –dijo Harry mientras había la puerta hacia una habitación de buen tamaño. Entraron-. Esta habitación es prácticamente nueva. –Harry le mostró a Draco el armario y el baño privado. Todo estaba muy limpio.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –preguntó Draco para sorpresa de Harry.

- Yo... sólo pensé que te gustaría alejarte de tu casa algunos días –dijo Harry-. Sé que tiene que ser estresante quedarse allí. Y… bueno, estás solo en la Mansión, y yo estoy solo aquí también. Así que podemos estar solos juntos. –Harry sonrió de su horrible lógica.

- Me odias, Potter –dijo Draco.

- Te odiaba –dijo Harry-. Honestamente te odiaba por tus agallas. Pero… Soy un Oclumántico y sé que dices la verdad sobre querer salir –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama-. Y para ser más honesto contigo, me gustará la compañía.

- ¿Pero conmigo? Traté de matarte –dijo Draco-. Y tú lo recuerdas.

- Lo recuerdo –dijo Harry.

- Y nunca dijiste una palabra –dijo Draco.

- No, no lo hice –dijo Harry-. Teníamos dieciséis, Draco. Tuve que matar para salvar mi vida, pero tú no. Y nunca entendí eso hasta que me di cuenta de que sólo eramos niños que fueron obligados a matar para salvar nuestros propios cuellos. Si no fuera por tu padre, no creo que te hubieras convertido en mortífago.

- Tienes razón –dijo Draco-. Nunca le dije que no. Y por eso pagué... caro.

- ¿Cómo podrías haberle dicho que no? –preguntó Harry-. Conocí a Lucius muy bien. Era un hombre muy intimidante. Y sé que él… que él no era el padre ideal, no importa lo que digas. Pero suficiente de eso. Si quieres quedarte, puedes.

- No lo sé –dijo Draco mientras se paseaba por el cuarto-. Si me encuentran aquí, ambos estamos muertos.

- Con todo respeto, Draco, ten un poco más de confianza en mí. Nadie te encontrará aquí –dijo Harry-. Tengo barreras por todo este lugar. Supe que una persona con la marca oscura estaba a menos de cien yardas de mi puerta cuando tú llegaste. Todavía soy buscado, así que estamos en el mismo bote. Mi apartamento es muy seguro. Lo garantizo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ofrecerme quedarme aquí? –preguntó Draco-. Nunca he sido nada más que un bastardo contigo, y traté de matarte. ¿Y ahora me ofreces un refugio seguro?

- Es una cosa Gryffindor. –Harry sonrió con la broma-. Escucha, si no quieres quedarte, está bien. Pero si quieres, me gustaría. Estuve involucrado con alguien que vivía aquí conmigo, y… no he tenido ninguna compañía en este apartamento por seis meses. Trabajo, vengo a casa, como y duermo. Tengo tres semanas de vacaciones que el departamento está tratando de obligarme a tomar tan pronto como sea posible, y simplemente no las quiero porque me sentaré aquí por tres semanas solo en miseria –dijo Harry con un suspiro-. Hermione siempre me está jodiendo con que vaya al club, o… que simplemente encuentre a alguien para tener sexo… es irritante, pero… de algún modo sé que tiene razón.

- No pude creerlo cuando dijiste que no has salido con nadie en ocho meses –dijo Draco-. Eso es mucho tiempo, Harry,

- Créeme, lo sé. –Harry dejó salir una risa triste-. Simplemente no soy de los que pueden tener un encuentro sexual improvisado. El sexo sin significado nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

- Ciertamente ha sido el mío –dijo Draco-. Incluso estando casado, no había nada con significado sobre el sexo. No había sentimientos involucrados desde el principio con Celeste.

- Eso es triste –dijo Harry-. No estoy seguro de qué es peor: tener una relación significativa y perderla, o tener una relación que nunca ha tenido significado. Somos un par de memas.

- Somos patéticos –dijo Draco, y luego miró alrededor del cuarto-. ¿Así que me vas a poner en este cuarto diminuto cuando podría estar viviendo en la mansión más grande del hemisferio?

- Sí. Eso es correcto –dijo Harry-. Mi habitación es más grande, pero esta estará bien.

- ¿Tu habitación es más grande y me ofreces esto? –bromeó Draco.

- Eres un cabrón. –Harry rió-. Ven. Te mostraré mi cuarto. –Los dos bajaron por el pasillo y entraron a una linda habitación.

- Muy bonito –dijo Draco-. Prefiero esta habitación. Tendrás que dejar que me quede aquí.

- Olvídalo –dijo Harry-. Este es mi cuarto. Pero... todo lo que hago es dormir aquí.

- Qué triste –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante-. Nunca he considerado a Harry Potter teniendo sexo. Es un pensamiento muy raro para mí.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Harry con sarcasmo-. No soy totalmente disfuncional, sabes.

- La idea de tú... tú teniendo sexo… no… no está bien –dijo Draco. Harry rió.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo soy un chico normal –dijo Harry.

- No eres, y nunca has sido, normal –dijo Draco-. Pero… parece funcionar para ti, así que sigue con lo que sabes. Esas son lindas cortinas.

- Las mandé a hacer –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama tamaño rey-. Elegí esta tela porque me recordaba a mi dormitorio en Hogwarts. ¿No es estúpido?

- No realmente –dijo Draco-. Pasaste mucho tiempo en Hogwarts durante tus años. Como el resto de nosotros.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí? –preguntó Harry. Draco se volteó para enfrentarlo.

- Ya te lo dije, sólo si me quedo con esta habitación –bromeó Draco con una mirada tajante.

- Imposible –dijo Harry-. No a menos que planees dormir en mi cama conmigo. Amo esta habitación.

- Podría aceptar esa oferta, Potter –dijo Draco. Harry sintió la verdad.

- Bien entonces –dijo Harry-. Pero este es mi lado de la cama y no pelearé por eso.

- Trato. Prefiero la izquierda de todas formas –dijo Draco.

- Qué bueno, porque no conseguirás el lado derecho –dijo Harry-. Y… ¿puedes nadar?

- Por supuesto que puedo nadar, idiota. Ya sabes eso –dijo Draco-. ¿Cuántas veces traté de ahogarte en el lago?

- Pero estabas tratando de ahogarme, nunca te vi nadar –dijo Harry-. Te lo pregunto porque hay una piscina climatizada en el edificio y… quería ir, pero no quería ir solo.

- ¿Así que ahora tengo que entretenerte en el agua? –preguntó Draco. Harry sonrió.

- No, no tienes que hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Sería lindo, pero… no tienes que hacerlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es no tomar mi lado de la cama.

- Bien. Puedo hacer eso –dijo Draco.

- Bien –dijo Harry-. Tengo... bueno, no usarás mi ropa. Sé que no usarás nada que no esté hecho a medida por por elfos esclavizados, pero tengo algunas cosas más lindas que puedes usar. Y tengo pijamas y… cosas de esas hasta que podamos encontrarte algunas cosas. ¿Quieres ir de compras mañana? Podría usar tu ayuda con el smoking. Hermione siempre jode todo lo que me pongo. –Draco rió.

- Iremos mañana y encontraremos un smoking. Sé de muchos lugares que tienen ropa fina de hombre –dijo Draco-. Y necesitaré algunas cosas, también. –Draco pensó en Gringotts en el Callejón Diagon-. Mierda.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

- Gringotts. No puedo ir ahí si me estoy escondiendo de Xavier –dijo Draco.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry-. Estoy forrado. Transferí casi todos mis galleones a la moneda muggle. Tengo muchas cuentas bancarias que nunca he tocado. No necesito mucho aquí solo. Iremos de compras y la pasaremos genial mañana.

- Te devolveré el dinero por todo lo que decida comprar –dijo Draco.

- Está bien –dijo Harry-. Mejor vamos a decirle a Ron y Hermione que has decidido quedarte. Y... me alegra que lo hicieras.

- A mí también. Gracias, Harry –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió.

- De nada –dijo Harry mientras se paraba-. Vamos. –Harry y Draco regresaron para encontrar a Ron y Hermione en el sofá mirando una película de terror-. ¿Qué están mirando?

- Algo de un asesino que mata a estudiantes universitarios mientras duermen –dijo Ron-. Está genial. Usa una motosierra o… algo.

- ¿Masacre de Motosierra? –dijo Harry-. Ya la he visto. Miren a esa chica… está corriendo y se cae y él la corta toda. –Los tres observaron al horripilante asesino.

- No puedo soportarlo. ¿Por qué todos quieren mirar algo así? –preguntó Hermione mientras se paraba-. Tenemos que irnos. Son casi las once. Vamos, Ron.

- Espera un minuto –dijo Ron-. Déjame ver esta parte. Tiene a esa pareja arrinconada y está a punto de revanarlos.

- Oh, por el amor del cielo. –Hermione se paró frente a la televisión-. Muévete, Ron. Es tarde y tenemos que irnos.

- Oh, está bien, maldición –dijo Ron mientras se ponía los zapatos-. Ustedes mejor que se alegren de no estar casados. –Hermione le dirigió una mirada-. Oh, dulzura, sabes que sólo estaba bromeando.

- Puedes compensármelo luego. –Hermione sonrió. Ron gruñó.

- Nos vemos luego, hombre. Y ven a nuestra casa pronto –dijo Ron-. Draco, fue bueno verte otra vez. Eres bienvenido a ir a nuestra casa alguna vez. Harry, deberías traerlo.

- Nosotros… bueno, podríamos… no lo sé –dijo Harry-. Tengo tu número de celular. Tal vez te llame pronto. –Hermione le dio un abrazo a Harry y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Hermione se volteó hacia Draco, quien le extendió una mano. Hermione la tomó, pero también le dio un pequeño abrazo a Draco.

- Llámame –le dijo Hermione a Harry.

- Lo haré. –Harry los acompañó hasta la puerta y ellos se fueron. Harry suspiró-. Me gustan, pero… a veces pueden irritarme muchísimo.

- No lo creo –dijo Draco.

- Es verdad –dijo Harry-. Me siguen a todas partes. Y... Sabía que querían estar juntos como pareja, pero... nunca lo admitían. Herm me hablaba de Ron, y Ron me hablaba de Herm. Me volvían totalmente loco. ¡Lo hicieron por años! –Harry hizo un gesto de desesperación-. ¿Puedo tomar tu capa? O… sólo son las once. Tengo... algunos pantalones como este... o pijamas si quieres.

- Yo... um... yo... –tartamudeó Draco-. No… no lo sé.

- Ven a mi cuarto y te encontraremos algo. –Harry regresó a su habitación y entró al armario. Draco entró al armario cuartillo con él notando que un lado estaba vacío.

- Harry¿te importaría contarme de... um… cómo es su nombre¿Brian? –preguntó Draco-. No quiero meterme, pero… no puedo evitar preguntármelo.

- ¿Qué me estás preguntando en realidad, Draco¿Me estás preguntando si soy gay? Si es eso, la respuesta es sí –dijo Harry sacando unos pantalones deportivos-. ¿Qué tal estos? –Draco se volteó a ver los pantalones.

- Están bien. –Draco tomó el par gris.

- Aquí hay algunas camisetas que son cómodas. –Harry señaló una selección de las perchas. Draco avanzó hacia ellas rápidamente y seleccionó una blanca con el nombre de alguna banda de rock en el frente-. ¿Necesitas… um… medias o ropa interior o… algo de eso? Si quieres ducharte, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí. –Draco estaba enternecido por la generosidad de Harry.

- Aquí están los cajones de medias, aquí está la ropa interior, y hay… bueno… más cosas si necesitas. Tengo todo tipo de porquerías aquí. –Harry dirigió a Draco a su propio baño y abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios-. Aquí hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo para ti, y hay pasta dental, afeitadoras… lo que necesites. Y… aquí están las toallas y esas cosas. Sólo siéntete en casa. –Draco estaba sorprendido por cuán en casa realmente se sentía.

- Gracias –dijo Draco-. Esto es lindo. –Draco miró el baño.

- Brian eligió esto –dijo Harry mientras miraba la exquisita decoración. Draco miró a Harry.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? –preguntó Draco.

- Nos conocimos y salimos por tres meses –dijo Harry mientras ponía su muslo en el mueble de la pileta y se apoyaba-. Vivía en otro apartamento entonces en el lado oeste. Cuando Brian se mudó conmigo, necesitamos más espacio, así que… conseguimos este lugar juntos. Vivimos aquí durante seis meses antes de que se fuera.

- Tú... ¿decidiste que terminara? O... –preguntó Draco-. No quiero entrometerme.

- No, está bien. Me sorprende que Ron no te lo contara –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Brian estaba… estaba casado. Y yo nunca lo supe. –Harry sacudió la cabeza-. Él y Christy, su esposa, se separaron por alguna razón, y él estaba conmigo. Luego… un día llegué a casa del trabajo y ella estaba aquí. No tenía idea de quién era esa mujer o porqué estaba en mi apartamento con Brian. Me dijo que lo sentía, pero que la amaba y se fueron.

- Eso es horrible –dijo Draco-. Espero que el tipo haya sido arrollado por un camión en su camino a casa. –Harry sonrió.

- Desafortunadamente no –dijo Harry-. Pero eso dolió. Realmente dolió. Nunca había dicho una palabra. Así que le mandé sus cosas que estaban aquí, y eso fue hace ocho meses.

- ¿Y no has estado con nadie desde entonces? –preguntó Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Ya veo. ¿Lo sigues amando entonces?

- Hermione me preguntó lo mismo –dijo Harry-. No sé si lo amaba. Me importaba un montón, pero… él nunca dijo las palabras. Y… creo que él significaba más para mí que yo para él. Esa fue mi primer relación genuina con alguien y… no sé si estoy listo para sentirme vulnerable de nuevo.

- Entiendo eso completamente –dijo Draco-. Yo nunca he tenido lo que llamarías una relación significativa o romántica. Soy un bastardo insensible. Eso es lo que Celeste y todos los demás me decían todo el tiempo. Supongo que tenía razón.

- No creo que eso sea verdad –dijo Harry-. Te he observado por años, Malfoy. Sabía que estabas casi enamorado de Calvin. Lo sé, así que no mientas.

- Realmente me gustaba Calvin –dijo Draco-. Estuvimos mucho juntos, pero… obviamente no decíamos nada. Mi padre hubiera tenido un ataque si hubiese sabido que yo estaba con, bueno… con un chico en el colegio.

- ¿Así que nunca le dijiste que tenías esa cosa con el mismo género? –Harry rió.

- Tengo esa cosa ahora –dijo Draco-. Veo a dos hombres regularmente. Es sólo por el sexo, nada más. Así es. A uno de ellos lo conocí en Jamaica. Es un mago y he estado con él muchas veces, pero… yo sólo… no es…

- ¿No es tu tipo? –sugirió Harry. Draco asintió.

- Supongo –dijo Draco-. Y también está Alex. Alex me recuerda a tu amigo de Gryffindor… ¿cómo era su nombre? Um… Terry. Tu amigo Terry. Alex es muy parecido a él.

- Terry era muy apuesto –dijo Harry-. Hace poco se casó y tiene una bebé ahora. –Draco asintió-. Cuéntame de Alex.

- Es lindo y educado, pero... tampoco es mi tipo –dijo Draco-. Él… simplemente no lo es.

- ¿Cuál es tu tipo? Tengo algunos amigos si quieres conocer a alguien –dijo Harry.

- No sé cuál es mi tipo, idiota –dijo Draco-. Te acabo de decir que nunca tuve una relación así. Así que… cuando lo encuentre… o... lo que sea, te lo haré saber.

- ¿Prefieres a los hombres? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo tantas preguntas¿Es un interrogatorio oficial? –preguntó Draco irritado.

- No, sólo me estaba... preguntando. Te estás quedando aquí y… no sé nada sobre ti. Sólo quería saber. No te preguntaré si tú no quieres decirme nada. –Harry sonrió. Draco parecía totalmente perturbado por la última pregunta-. Yo creo que tienes un problema.

- ¿Tengo un problema? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí, yo creo que lo tienes –dijo Harry-. Tienes un problema al pensar que te gustan los hombres. Es obvio. Estuviste casado y sentiste que tenías que estar casado para ser exitoso o algo.

- Eso es un montón de mierda –dijo Draco-. Acabas de decir que no sabes nada sobre mí, después empiezas a soltar toda esa basura psicológica de que yo ni siquiera sé mi propia orientación sexual.

- ¿Así que sabes cuál es tu orientación¿Cuál es entonces? –desafió Harry. Draco fue atrapado.

- Te odio, Potter. Aléjate de mí. –Draco empujó a Harry y entró al dormitorio.

- Ni siquiera sabes. –Harry sonrió y siguió a Draco hacia el vestíbulo.

- No tengo que decirte nada. –Draco siguió caminando mientras Harry lo seguía.

- Tienes razón, no tienes que hacerlo. Pero eso es sólo porque no puedes. Ni siquiera sabes –dijo Harry. Draco se volteó hacia él.

- ¿Qué importa? Estuve casado. Gran cosa –dijo Draco-. Soy bisexual... supongo.

- ¿Supones? –dijo Harry-. Bien. Acabo de preguntar si prefieres a los hombres y te volviste loco. –Draco se volteó y volvió a caminar, pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –dijo Draco, y luego giró y caminó hacia la habitación de Harry, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente-. Y aléjate. Me voy a cambiar.

- Bien. –Harry rió y volvió a la cocina. Llenó el lavabo con agua caliente y empezó a lavar los platos y cargó el lavavajillas todavía sonriendo ante la exposición de Draco. Draco se cambió a los pantalones deportivos y la camiseta y se puso un par de medias blancas de Harry. Draco fue a la cocina y se sentó en la encimera y miró a Harry lavar los platos-. Puedes ayudar si quieres.

- No lavo los platos –dijo Draco-. De hecho, nunca he lavado un plato.

- Yo estaba lavando platos a los cuatro años –dijo Harry mientras ponía los platos en el estante de la lavadora-. Los Dursley me tuvieron como su esclavo toda mi vida. –Harry fregó la olla del tuco del spaghetti.

- Cuando estaba creciendo en la mansión, mi padre y sus amigos sólo hablaban de ti –admitió Draco. Harry asintió-. Te querían bien muerto. Había planes de encontrarte cuando vivías con los muggles, pero... nunca te encontraron.

- Así fue planeado –dijo Harry-. Estaba bajo protección mientras vivía en Surrey. Albus mismo puso fuertes barreras alrededor de la casa, y… estaba protegido por otra forma de magia antigua involucrada a la sangre de mi madre. Ya que mi tía Petunia y mi madre eran hermanas, siempre que viviera con ella, estaba seguro.

- ¿Cómo eran? –preguntó Draco de los muggles. Harry paró de fregar un segundo pensando y luego empezó de nuevo.

- Me odiaban –dijo Harry-. Me golpeaban, me mataban de hambre y no me querían en absoluto.

- Oí que vivías en una alacena –dijo Draco.

- Es verdad –dijo Harry-. Era un armario. Y... por favor, nada de bromas sobre mí saliendo del armario. Si oigo eso de nuevo gritaré. –Draco rió y Harry sonrió-. Ron dice eso todo el maldito el tiempo y me molesta. Quiero golpearlo.

- Nunca golpearías a Ron –dijo Draco.

- Oh sí lo haría –dijo Harry seriamente-. Ron y yo tuvimos algunas peleas feas antes. Una vez después de un partido de Quidditch de séptimo año, tuvimos una terrible pelea y yo le saqué dos dientes y él me partió la mandíbula.

- Puta mierda –dijo Draco-. ¿De qué fue la pelea? –Harry rió fuerte.

- Jabón. –Harry rió de nuevo-. Después del partido, fuimos al vestuario para bañarnos y cambiarnos la ropa. Y sólo había una barra de jabón y él la usó. Ron nunca usa ropa de baño. Se frota el jabón directamente en el cuerpo. Y yo me quejé de que no quería usarlo en mi cara después de que se lavara el culo con él. –Rieron juntos mientras Harry ponía el último plato y arrancaba la lavadora. Harry limpió el lavabo y secó todo perfectamente-. Ron me tiró el jabón y me pegó en la garganta con él, eso dolió. Así que se lo tiré y le pegué de lleno en la entrepierna. Habría estado bien si yo no me hubiese reído tanto. Se me lanzó y peleamos desnudos en la ducha. Fue horrible. Había sangre por todas partes. –Harry rió con Draco en la cocina.

- ¿Así que no sólo peleabas conmigo? Estoy dolido –dijo Draco-. Parece que no te llevabas pien con nadie.

- Creo que no –dijo Harry-. Bueno, me llevaba bien con Hermione todo el tiempo. Hemos peleado también, pero sólo con palabras. Hermione siempre me trató como su pequeño proyecto de mascota. Era la madre protectora del pobre huérfano Harry Potter. Me volvía loco. –Harry tomó una esponja y empezó a limpiar la hornalla donde habían cocinado.

- Yo tampoco me llevé bien con nadie nunca –dijo Draco-. Crabbe y Goyle siempre estaban en la Mansión desde que yo era un bebé porque sus padres eran mortífagos como el mío. Siempre había un montón de mortífagos de mierda todo el tiempo.

- ¿Alguna vez estuvo Voldemort en la Mansión? –preguntó Harry mientras limpiaba.

- No que yo sepa. Probablemente estaba ahí. Estoy casi seguro, pero nunca lo vi hasta mi iniciación –dijo Draco-. Era un hijo de puta macabro. –Harry rió.

- Créeme, lo sé –dijo Harry-. Y cambiaba todo el tiempo. La primera vez que lo vi a los once cuando conseguí la piedra, era una perturberancia de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Quirrell. Hablando de pesadillas… no dormí por meses después de eso.

- Lo recuerdo –dijo Draco-. He leído el relato en Hogwarts: Una Historia muchas veces.

- Tengo una copia de H.U.H en alguna parte –dijo Harry mientras terminaba de limpiar la estufa-. Nunca lo leí entero. Hermione lo ha leído cientos de veces. –Harry se acercó a limpiar la esponja en el lavabo y la guardó. Secó sus manos con una toalla y la puso prolijamente donde correspondía-. Listo. Ahora está todo limpio. ¿Quieres ver algo de televisión o...? Si estás cansado puedes irte a la cama.

- ¿Qué harás tú? –preguntó Draco. Harry tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y la levantó. Draco asintió y Harry agarró otra cerveza, las abrió y le dio una a Draco.

- Creo que veré algo de televisión. ¿Quieres? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y lo siguió hasta el living. Harry se sentó en el sofá y Draco se quedó parado-. Puedes sentarte en el sofá conmigo si quieres. Amo este sofá. Lo compré después de que Brian se fuera.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sofá. Cada uno se sentó de un lado enfrentándose y apoyándose en los posabrazos. Harry estiró las piernas y Draco también para ponerse cómodos.

- El otro sofá que teníamos lo elegimos juntos para este apartamento –dijo Harry-. Y cuando se fue… yo… no podía sentarme sin pensar en él, así que… lo empaqué y se lo mandé a él y su perra.

- ¿Detecto una buena cantidad de amargura? –bromeó Draco.

- Creo que me merezco un poco de amargura –dijo Harry mientras pasaba los canales-. ¿Cómo pude no haber sabido que estaba casado? –Harry se volteó hacia Draco-. Soy un idiota. Nunca se lo pregunté.

- No te lo habría dicho de todos modos –dijo Draco-. ¿Y qué pasaba con él¿Era sólo sexo o… estaba pasando por esa cosa de la orientación sexual con la que yo debo tener un problema? –Harry rió suave pero tristemente.

- ¿Honestamente? Ya no lo sé –dijo Harry mientras el canal caía en alguna película de suspenso. Harry volvió a voltearse hacia Draco-. Cuando lo conocí, era lindo. Salíamos casi todas las noches a clubes, cines, fiestas... y después de un tiempo, salíamos ocasionalmente, pero nos quedábamos más en casa. Es un biólogo en la Universidad Cunningham.

- ¿Es un muggle? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. Harry asintió-. Eso me sorprende.

- ¿Por qué? Él no sabía nada de mí o… de quién era en el mundo mágico –dijo Harry-. Era genial. No tenía que esforzarme en nada con él. Simplemente era yo mismo.

- Así que no tenía idea de que eras un mago –declaró Draco.

- No –dijo Harry-. Y pasé un año sin hacer un solo hechizo.

- Bromeas –dijo Draco-. ¿Ni un solo hechizo por un año?

- Ni uno –dijo Harry-. Pero ahora... hago magia a veces ya que estoy solo. Ya no importa.

- No digas eso –dijo Draco-. Importa. Eres un mago.

- Eso no significa nada –dijo Harry-. Mírame ahora. Vivo como un muggle, tengo un trabajo muggle, trabajo con muggles a diario… paso fácilmente como un muggle. Y… eso es un alivio a veces porque siempre que voy de regreso al mundo mágico, la gente siempre quiere darme la mano o decirme un montón de mierda… me harté de eso.

- Entonces no tienes orgullo de ser mago –dijo Draco.

- No realmente –dijo Harry-. Soy un mago, pero... ya no significa mucho para mí. Después de que Voldemort muriera, no tenía propósito. Estaba terminado y desempleado. –Harry rió tristemente-. Esa era mi única razón para vivir. Matar a ese cabrón y hacer a todos felices. Lo hice, así que ahora pueden dejarme solo.

- Eres tan amargo –dijo Draco-. Y te entiendo totalmente. Nunca habría pensado que te sentías así, pero sé cómo te sientes. Estuviste destinado a hacer algo y cuando estuvo hecho, perdiste la dirección de quién eras. Quiero decir, piénsalo. ¿Qué es Harry Potter sin Voldemort?

- Exactamente –dijo Harry-. Eso es exactamente. Lo he discutido por años con Albus, pero él no lo ve como tú y yo. –Draco bajó un poco para que su cabeza quedara apoyada en el posabrazos y sus piernas quedaron apretadas.

- Muévete –dijo Draco-. Estás robando demasiado espacio. –Harry trató de acomodarse pero eso no iba a psar con todas las piernas y el espacio limitado.

- No puedo –dijo Harry-. Pon tu pierna... así... –Harry se movió para que sus piernas quedaran enroscadas y ellos cómodos-. Ya. Eso está mejor. ¿Qué quieres ver? Hay... fútbol... algunas películas... el canal del clima... variedades. ¿Tienes una televisión?

- No –dijo Draco-. Pero la he visto antes. Me gustan las películas... y las caricaturas. ¿Puedes poner de nuevo los dibujitos que estabas mirando?

- Seguro –dijo Harry mientras ponía el Cartoon Network. Harry se inclinó para poner el control remoto sobre la mesa ratonera y su entrepierna tocó el pie de Draco. Draco lo notó pero trató de ignorarlo-. Perdón por eso. –Harry rió un poco mientras tomaba su cerveza.

Se recostaron en el sofá de cuero y se rieron de las caricaturas y tomaron cerbeza hasta que fueron las dos y media. Hablaron de sus días del colegio, el pasado, lo que había pasado en los últimos seis años en sus vidas, y fue muy tranquilizador para ambos. Compartieron tres cervezas más y estaban bastante relajados.

- ¿Estás listo para ir a la cama? Creo que yo iré –dijo Harry mientras se paraba y llevaba las botellas vacías a la cocina. Draco se paró perezosamente y se estiró justo cuando Harry volvía-. Recuérdame mañana cuando salgamos que necesito jabón para vajilla.

- No soy tu secretaria –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante-. Apúntalo. Haz una nota o algo.

- No hago notas –dijo Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry-. Hermione es la que toma notas. No yo. –Ambos fueron al baño de Harry y se lavaron los dientes. Draco optó por lavarse la cara y Harry fue a la habitación y se cambió a un par de pantalones de pijama-. ¿Quieres pijamas?

- Puedo dormir con esto –dijo Draco. Harry salió de la habitación para apagar todas las luces y trancar las puertas adecuadamente y regresó para ver a Draco sentado en su lado de la cama pasando las hojas de un libro.

- Creí que te había dicho que ese es mi lado de la cama –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba.

- Sólo estaba viendo qué estás leyendo –dijo Draco-. Esto es estúpido si me lo preguntas.

- Me gustan las novelas de Stephen King –dijo Harry-. Muévete. –Draco siguió sentado mientras leía-. Muévete.

- Oblígame –dijo Draco mientras leía el resumen de la novela. Harry empujó el brazo de Draco.

- Draco, muévete –dijo Harry.

- Oh, está bien –dijo Draco mientras se movía en la cama todavía leyendo la contratapa del libro. Ahora Harry estaba inseguro de dónde dormiría Draco exactamente. Harry se congeló un moneto-. ¿Te gustan este tipo de porquerías? Harry, esto suena aterrador. ¿Por qué querrías leer esta mierda?

- Um... Draco¿dormirás en esta cama? –preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba.

- Bueno... yo... –dijo Draco.

- No, quiero decir... no me importa si lo haces... Yo sólo… quería saber –dijo Harry. Fue el turno de Draco de congelarse.

- Supongo que debería usar la cama de invitados –dijo Draco dándole a Harry el libro. Draco bajó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta-. Buenas noches. –Draco se fue y cerró la puerta. Harry se sintió extrañamente vacío en su propio cuarto sosteniendo su libro. Se sentó pensando en cuán lindo se sentiría tener otro cuerpo cálido en la cama otra vez. Incluso si era Draco Malfoy. Harry suspiró y se recostó abriendo su libro para leer. Esa novela que Harry había estado leyendo había sido excelente hasta ahora, pero esa noche no mantuvo su atención. Harry cerró el libro y apoyó su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

- Draco Malfoy –susurró Harry, y pensó en el chico que había conocido por años. Ambos habían sufrido en la mano de Voldemort durante años. Los dos en diferentes direcciones como siempre, pero ahora… era diferente. Cómo cambian las cosas. Después de pensar mucho, Harry puso su libro en la mesa y apagó la luz. Se deslizó bajo las mantas y por primera vez en muchas, muchas noches, la cama parecía demasiado jodidamente grande.

Draco fue al dormitorio de invitados y miró alrededor. Era lindo y cómodo, pero se sentía sobrio, a diferencia del cuarto de Harry, que se sentía acogedor, cálido y familiar. Draco abrió las mantas y se metió en la cama y se tapó. Apagó la luz y trató de ponerse cómodo. Por casi una hora, Draco se recostó en la cama y pensó en el día y cuán raro había resultado.

- Harry Potter –susurró Draco, y pensó en el chico que había conocido por años. El héroe que odiaba llamar la atención. El salvador del mundo mágico al que ni siquiera le importaba. Draco sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Después de un rato, finalmente llegó un sueño sin descanso.

El olor a tocino llegó al cuarto de Draco y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Harry. Draco sacudió su cabeza ante el universo paralelo en el que obviamente había sido tirado, quedándose en el apartamento muggle de Harry Potter. Draco se deslizó fuera de la cama y se estiró perezosamente mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo bostezando. Harry estaba parado en la cocina con sus pantalones del pijama y sin camiseta cocinando tocino con un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano.

- Buenas –dijo Draco. Harry se volteó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días –dijo Harry-. Sé que te gusta el tocino con huevos. –Draco se sentó en una silla a la mesa, apoyó los codos en la chata superficie y puso su cabeza en sus manos.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –preguntó Draco en algún tipo de estado deprimido-. Harry¿qué demonios voy a hacer? La he jodido en serio.

- Creo que sólo necesitas comer. –Harry trajo dos platos llenos de tocino, huevos y tostadas. Ya había manteca y mermelada en la mesa. Harry se sentó y empezó a comer-. Si quieres jugo o… cualquier cosa, está en la heladera. –Harry comió, abrió el periódico de la mañana y lo apoyó en la mesa para empezar a leer algunas historias mientras comía. Draco comió su tocino y tostadas y empezó con los huevos.

- Esto es genial. Estos huevos están fantásticos. ¿Cocinas cada comida? –preguntó Draco como si fuera una locura hacerlo. Se paró y fue hasta la cocina para servirse jugo de naranja.

- Cuando estoy en casa, cocino todo. Pero ordeno comida para llevar a veces –dijo Harry-. Desayuno aquí, y almuerzo afuera cuando trabajo. Algunas veces cocino la cena, o… algunas veces no como –dijo Harry mientras comía el tocino-. Soy perezoso. –Harry rió suavemente-. Necesitaré comprar algunos víveres cuando salgamos hoy.

- ¿Compras de víveres? –preguntó Draco como si fuera un insulto mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa.

- Sí –dijo Harry, y luego se percató-. ¿Alguna vez has ido a comprar víveres?

- No –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres patético –dijo Harry-. Pero... debí haberme dado cuenta de que nunca lo habías hecho.

- No tenía razón para hacerlo. Siempre tuve elfos domésticos –dijo Draco-. Y en el colegio no teníamos razón para cocinar o hacer compras o… lo que sea.

- Espero que te guste comprar víveres –bromeó Harry-. Este será un día interesante. –El par terminó su desayuno y cada uno leyó el periódico. Harry llevó los platos al lavabo y los puso en agua caliente y jabonosa. Abrió la lavadora y estaba poniendo los platos dentro cuando Draco entró.

- Dime dónde van estos y yo los guardaré –dijo Draco mientras juntaba los vasos del estante superior de la lavadora. Harry lució genuinamente sorprendido por un momento antes de apuntar el armario donde iban los vasos. Guardaron los platos limpios y Harry empezó a lavar los platos del desayuno.

- Gracias por eso –le dijo Harry a Draco por ayudar.

- Harry, maldita sea. Como menos necesito hacer algo aquí –dijo Draco-. No puedo tocar mi cuenta de Gringotts sin mandar una lechuza así que no tengo dinero. Y me has dejado quedarme aquí… necesito hacer algo.

- No es así, Draco –dijo Harry-. Si no levantas un dedo está bien. Brian nunca hizo mucho de todas formas, así que estoy acostumbrado.

- Cuanto más hablas de ese tipo, más me cabreo con él. ¿Por qué es eso? –dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la encimera.

- Es un idiota –dijo Harry, suspiró mientras lavaba los platos y los ponía en la lavadora.

- ¿Cómo era? Quiero decir... su personalidad, características, aspecto... cuéntame de él. ¿Dónde se conocieron? –dijo Draco.

- Brian es extremadamente inteligente y dotado en las áreas de la ciencia –dijo Harry-. Yo soy una persona más física… con el Quidditch todos estos años y eso, pero Brian no era del tipo físico. Tenía un cuerpo muy lindo. –Harry se pausó un momento para recordar y se regañó mentalmente-. Nos conocimos en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí llamado Lucky's Bar. Estaba ahí con dos amigos del trabajo y una de sus esposas y estábamos bebiendo. Fui a la barra a pedir más tragos, y él estaba sentado ahí. El bar estaba tan lleno esa noche que tuve que esperar mucho por las bebidas. Bueno, Brian se presentó y hablamos un rato y… y él es muy atractivo y bastante encantador. –Harry empezó a pensar en la parte encantadora, y estaba casi enfadado al respecto-. Me pidió para bailar, y después de llevarle las bebidas a los otros, bailamos.

- ¿Puedes bailar? –preguntó Draco.

- ¿Qué piensas de mí, Draco? Primero dices que es raro que yo tenga sexo¿y ahora se supone que no sé cómo bailar? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa-. Tienes complejo de Harry Potter como todos los magos. Me ven como si no fuera real. Para ti, Harry Potter es un héroe de un cuento de hadas que no puede hacer mal y no tiene ninguna debilidad. Y eso no es verdad. Yo soy yo. Si me cortas, sangro como tú. No soy diferente a ti.

- Tienes razón –concordó Draco-. Harry Potter es una leyenda. La he oído toda mi vida y nunca asocié la leyenda a la persona. Y esa es una reacción natural para mí, Harry. No te conozco tanto. Te conozco como un compañero de colegio, pero... eres un hombre ahora y... nunca me di cuenta de que sé todo sobre ti, y nada sobre el verdadero tú.

- Eso te hace un mago –dijo Harry-. Justo como todos los demás.

- Yo no soy como los otros –dijo Draco-. Soy mucho mejor. –Compartieron una risa.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry-. No eres como la mayoría de los magos en tu opinión de mí. La mitad me venera y adora, y la otra mitad me quiere muerto porque maté a Voldemort. Odiaba mis agallas porque tú podías. Y… respeto eso de alguna jodida forma. –Harry terminó con los platos y cerró la lavadora pero no la arrancó.

- ¿No se supone que prendas esa cosa? –preguntó Draco.

- No está llena todavía –explicó Draco-. Esperaré hasta que haya más para agregar, y luego la arrancaré. Creo que tomaré una ducha. ¿Tú quieres una?

- ¿Contigo o después de ti? –preguntó Draco tajantemente. Harry le dio una inclinación de cabeza que claramente decía por-favor-responde-esta-pregunta. Draco rió suavemente-. Tomaré una cuando hayas acabado.

- Y... Necesitarás algo para ponerte –dijo Harry-. Ven y veremos lo que tengo. Somos más o menos la misma talla así que… lo que tenga probablemente te quedará bien. –Entraron al dormitorio de Harry de nuevo y fueron al armario.

- Simplemente me gusta esta habitación más que la otra –dijo Draco-. Tu cuarto es… sólo… mejor. Es cálido y… lindo.

- ¿No te gusta el otro cuarto? –preguntó Harry.

- No, lo odio –dijo Draco.

- Bien. A mí tampoco me gusta –dijo Harry-. Brian eligió todas esas porquerías y me voy a deshacer de ellas. Creo que se las daré a Ron y Hermione. Tienen una habitación sin nada. Pero… necesitaré muebles para ese cuarto.

- ¿Por qué no conviertes la habitación en algo más? Como… un estudio, o una biblioteca –sugirió Draco. Harry pensó.

- Nunca pensé en eso. Es una gran idea, Draco. Gracias. Pero… no tengo tantos libros –dijo Harry.

- Pero tienes cosas que mostrar –dijo Draco-. Sé que tienes todo tipo de premios y trofeos y toda esa mierda del colegio.

- No puedo poner esas cosas en mi apartamento –dijo Harry-. De vez en cuando tengo invitados muggle y compañeros del trabajo aquí que… me harían preguntas de ellos y… no quiero pasar por eso. Pero me gusta la idea de la biblioteca. Mira… -Harry apuntó a una pila de ropa que Draco encontraría aceptable. Harry eligió un par de jeans y una camisa roja a cuadros escoceses y dejó que Draco eligiera lo que quisiera. Harry tomó su ducha, se afeitó y se vistió antes de salir del baño para ponerse los zapatos. Regresó al living para encontrar a Draco en el sofá mirando la televisión.

- No estás vestido –dijo Harry.

- Tú estabas en la ducha –dijo Draco-. Y dijiste que no podía tomar una contigo así que tenía que esperar.

- Draco, hay otro baño –dijo Harry.

- No me gusta ese –dijo Draco-. El tuyo me gusta más. –Harry rodó los ojos-. Y… amo las caricaturas. Podría mirarlas todo el día.

- Puedes mirarlas todo el día mañana. Pero ahora tienes que ducharte y vestirte –dijo Harry-. Así que levántate y apróntate.

- ¿Me estás diciendo qué hacer, Potter? –dijo Malfoy.

- Levanta tu trasero peludo y apróntate, hurón –soltó Potter. Draco se levantó.

- No soy peludo. Soy perfecto –masculló Draco. Harry le hizo caso.

- Bien. Levanta tu perfecto trasero y apróntate entonces –dijo Harry.

- Mucho mejor –dijo Draco mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry y se bañaba en su baño. Harry sacudió la cabeza ante su raro visitante. Harry fue a la cocina y estaba haciendo una rápida lista de víveres cuando el maguífono sonó.

- Por el amor de... –dijo Harry irritado mientras caminaba hacia el aparato y apretaba el botón-. ¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó Harry amablemente con una sonrisa. Escuchó a Albus reír.

- Sólo estaba viendo cómo estás hoy –dijo Albus.

- Te gusta llamarme –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se ponía cómodo.

- ¿Qué tenía que decir Draco Malfoy anoche? Me interesó escuchar que te estaba visitando.

- Yo mismo estaba sorprendido de que apareciera así que… um… sigue aquí –dijo Harry-. Parece que Draco ha decidido dejar su puesto con Xavier y busca ayuda. Él había arreglado la reunión con Hermione ayer. Estaban en el barrio y pasaron a verme. Hermione le ofreció a Draco algunos servicios de protección del Ministerio, pero él se negó. Así que le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa y aceptó.

- Espero que ustedes dos no estén colgados de la garganta del otro como estaban en el colegio –dijo Albus.

- No, no lo estamos. Draco es una compañía muy agradable –dijo Harry-. Me va ayudar hoy a elegir un smoking para el próximo banquete. Y puede que se quede conmigo por algunos días, así que tendremos que conseguirle ropa y eso.

- Muy bien. Me alegra que tengas algo de compañía –dijo Albus-. Lo necesitas, creo.

- Yo también –dijo Harry-. También se lo dije a Draco. La pasamos muy bien anoche hablando de todo. Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde con algunas cervezas y miramos televisión. –Draco caminó para sentarse en el sofá y ponerse los zapatos.

- Me alegra oír que Draco está ahí, Harry –dijo albus-. Draco era un estudiante brillante.

- Gracias –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Dije que eras un estudiante brillante, no que lo eres ahora. –Albus se rió entre dientes-. Draco, asegúrate de que Harry coma bien. Nunca come suficiente. –Harry rodó los ojos.

- Me aseguraré de que coma –dijo Draco-. Harry es el que cocina de todas formas. Es muy bueno en eso. Hace un spaghetti genial.

- ¿Qué haces el jueves, Harry? Me gustaría invitarte a Hogwarts para la cena. Tengo dos estudiantes que planean convertirse en aurores y me gustaría pedirte que hablaras con ellos sobre el entrenamiento –pidió Albus. Harry miró a Draco y éste levantó las manos. Draco rió suavemente.

- Me vuelve loco –le susurró Harry a Draco-. ¿Quieres ir a Hogwarts conmigo el jueves? Si tú no quieres ir, yo no voy.

- No... no lo sé. ¿Estaré aquí entonces? –susurró Draco. Harry se percató.

- Oh... bueno, puedes quedarte tanto como quieras –susurró Harry-. Necesito decirle algo. ¿Quieres ir?

- Harry¿estás ahí? –preguntó Albus.

- Sí, espera un minuto –dijo Harry, y luego se volteó hacia Draco, que se encogió de hombros-. ¿Está bien si traigo a Draco conmigo?

- Bien. Me encantará una visita con Draco –dijo Albus. Draco pareció impactado pero asintió.

- Está bien, estaremos ahí. ¿A qué hora? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Cómo está tu agenda de trabajo? –preguntó Albus.

- El jueves igual que siempre –dijo Harry-. Entro alrededor de las siete y media y llego a casa a las cinco o las seis. Pero puedo ir a cualquier hora del día.

- ¿Qué tal las dos de la tarde? –preguntó Albus. Harry miró a Draco, que se encogió de hombros.

- Estará bien –dijo Harry-. Estaremos ahí a las dos. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

- No, verte a ti y a Draco será suficiente –dijo Albus-. Te quiero.

- Y yo también te quiero. Adiós –dijo Harry antes de que Albus colgara y Harry apretara el botón-. Draco, creo que tendré que matar a Albus. Me está volviendo loco con todas esas llamadas y todas las cosas que quiere que haga.

- Simplemente necesita tus servicios –dijo Draco.

- Eso suena a que soy su puta –dijo Harry-. Te ves bien.

- Gracias. Esto fue lo mejor que pude encontrar –dijo Draco. Harry rió.

- Eres tan jodidamente arrogante –dijo Harry mientras se paraban-. Pero te queda bien. No te querría de otra forma.

- Bueno, tú eres un cabrón –dijo Draco-. ¿Y a dónde vamos primero?

- Necesito ir al banco a conseguir algo de dinero, luego podemos ir a buscarte ropa, o conseguir mi smoking. Luego necesito comprar los víveres camino a casa –dijo Harry.

- ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo de parar en la mueblería? Podríamos ver algo para el cuarto de invitados que será un estudio… o una biblioteca –dijo Draco.

- Si tenemos tiempo, podemos ir. Hay uno que conozco no muy lejos de aquí –dijo Harry-. ¿Estás listo? –Draco asintió y dejaron el apartamento. Harry llevó a Draco al estacionamiento y se subieron en un lindo automóvil negro.

- Asumo que este es tu vehículo –dijo Draco.

- Sí, eso sería correcto –dijo Harry mientras arrancaba el auto-. He tenido este auto por dos años. Me gusta, pero estaba pensando en comprar un camión. ¿Qué piensas?

- No creo que tú seas del tipo camionero –dijo Draco-. Este auto es más tú.

- Sabía que dirías eso –dijo Harry mientras salía al tráfico. Harry prendió la radio y bajó las ventanas. El adorable sol de Mayo les calentaba la piel, y la brisa que entraba por la ventana era fresca. La música era linda.

- Esto es genial. –Draco sonrió mientras miraba el escenario y escuchaba la música rock de la radio. Estaba tamborileando el ritmo de la música en la consola entre los asientos. Harry no pudo soportarlo más así que puso su mano sobre la de Draco para detenerlo.

- Por favor no hagas eso. Me vuelve loco –dijo Harry sacando la mano. Draco sonrió malévolamente y empezó a golpear la consola de nuevo-. Draco, por favor para. –Draco nunca se detuvo así que Harry apretó la mano de Draco con la suya-. Ahora. Para. –Harry lo soltó y Draco empezó a tamborilear de nuevo. Harry rió y puso su mano encima de la de Draco para detener el tamborileo-. Si querías sujetar mi mano, debiste haberlo pedido. –Harry rió junto a él.

- Bien, me detendré –bromeó Draco, y Harry sacó su mano. Ninguno de los dos habría admitido cuán lindo era el toque. Harry manejó hasta que llegaron a una zona comercial de Londres. Después de encontrar dónde estacionar, empezó el viaje de compras. Visitaron seis tiendas de ropa donde Draco eligió muchas cosas, y obligó a Harry a comprar variedad de ítems para sí mismo.

- Draco¿te gustaría ir al club conmigo alguna noche? Si quieres, deberías comprarte algo de club –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué tipo de club¿De baile? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió-. ¿Qué tipo de música¿Es un club gay?

- Es un club de baile cerca de mi apartamento. No es únicamente un establecimiento gay, y hay rock y heavy metal más que nada –dijo Harry-. La mayoría de los hombres usan ropa casual, pero muchos se lucen. Hay hombres vestidos en cuero, vinilo, red… de todo en realidad.

- Me encantaría ir contigo. Elegiré algo y me dirás si es apropiado –dijo Draco. Fueron a varias tiendas más y Draco eligió y se probó muchos atuendos para bailar e ir a clubes. A Harry le gustaron todos, pero Draco se quedó con dos. Uno era de cuero y otro era de vinilo, red y muy ajustado.

- Santa mierda –dijo Harry-. Eso se ve genial en ti. Tendrás las manos llenas si usas eso en el club, lo garantizo. Estarán por todos lados.

- Por supuesto. Ese es el punto de este atuendo, idiota –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué crees que alguien usaría esto¿Por la comodidad? –Harry rió.

- Se ve genial. Cómpralo –dijo Harry.

Pusieron todas sus bolsas y compras en la caja del auto de Harry y decidieron parar por la mueblería antes de ir por los víveres, pero la tienda estaba cerrada. En la tienda de víveres, Harry le mostró a Draco cómo elegir las mejores frutas y las más frescas y los vegetales, y cómo seleccionar lo mejor económicamente. Draco estaba confundido sobre porqué alguien querría hacer eso, pero entendió el concepto.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la sección de cereales. Harry le dijo a Draco de sus favoritos y dejó que Draco eligiera uno. Discutieron las comidas de la semana y eligieron los ingredientes apropiados para hacerlas. Draco la estaba pasando fantástico comprando los víveres y Harry disfrutaba ver cómo miraba cada cosa diferente. Compraron muchas cosas incluyendo pan, leche, cerveza, el líquido para el lavavajillas, y el detergente para la ropa. Draco no tenía idea sobre la mayoría de las cosas de la tienda.

- Estaba pensando –dijo Harry-. Tengo tres semanas de vacaciones. Si tú te vas a quedar, podría dejar de trabajar. Odiaría dejarte en mi apartamento solo todo el día.

- No me importa –dijo Draco-. Pero… si tú quieres, estará bien.

- No sabía... ya sabes. ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? –preguntó Harry-. No me malinterpretes, puedes quedarte tanto como quieras, yo sólo… no sabía.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, Harry –dijo Draco-. No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí en primer lugar. No sé… nada. Ya no sé quién soy.

- Sé cómo se siente –dijo Harry. Asintieron y continuaron con las compras. Harry dejó que Draco eligiera algunos artículos de tocador, sus propias afeitadoras, jabón y otras cosas que podría necesitar. Draco amó la sección y tuvo que oler y tocar todo. Harry lo miró de cerca y le maravilló cuán perdido estaba en la sociedad muggle. Cuando fueron a la caja a pagar, Draco tomó algunas revistas y las ojeó mientras Harry ponía las cosas en la cinta y el empleado empezaba a sumar el total. Draco empezó a carcajearse.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry. Draco le mostró una foto de una revista sensacionalista.

- Mira esto, Harry. Es tan tonto –dijo Draco-. Este hombre estaba sufriendo algún tipo de desorden en la piel. ¿Por qué no usaron un hechizo de epidermis o algún encantamiento de ocultación? Los muggles son tan estúpidos.

- Um... Draco –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Estamos en la tienda de víveres. –Draco se percató de lo que había dicho y de que el empleado y dos mujeres detrás de él lo estaban mirando e hizo a un lado la revista rápidamente y ayudó a Harry a cargar las bolsas hasta el auto.

- Lo olvidé, lo siento. –Draco rió avergonzado.

- Está bien. –Harry sonrió-. Yo también lo olvido a veces.

- Me sentí como un tonto ahí –dijo Draco mientras cargaban las últimas dos bolsas. Regresaron al auto y pronto estaban de vuelta en el apartamento de Harry. Abrieron la caja de nuevo, Harry miró alrededor para ver que no hubiera ojos fisgones sobre ellos. Movió su mano sobre la caja y encogió su contenido. Recogieron los diminutos paquetes y los trajeron dentro del apartamento, donde Harry los devolvió a su tamaño original.

- Eso es mucho más simple que tener que cargar cada bolsa pesada por las escaleras –dijo Harry mientras empezaba a guardar los víveres.

- ¿Dónde van estos? –preguntó Harry señalando una lata de sopa. Harry apuntó a la despensa. Los víveres fueron guardados. Harry le mostró a Draco donde estaba todo en la cocina-. ¿Qué cenaremos?

- ¿Qué te gustaría? –preguntó Harry-. Podría cocinar… o podríamos encargar pizza. Hago eso los domingos de noche cuando estoy aquí solo.

- La pizza es buena –dijo Draco, y estuvo decidido. Llevaron las bolsas de ropa al cuarto de Harry y las volcaron en la cama. Harry agarró perchas y las puso en la cama y cada uno empezó a colgar su nueva ropa. Draco puso su ropa en el espacio vacío del armario de Harry. Harry se tomó un momento para ver como Draco colgaba sus cosas en el espacio que había sido de Brian. Se sentía genial-. Esperaba que pudiéramos ver los muebles hoy.

- Podemos ir esta semana si quieres –dijo Harry mientras doblaba las bolsas en las que había venido su ropa-. Creo que tomaré vacaciones. De todas formas no he tenido vacaciones en dos años.

- ¿Dos años? –preguntó Draco sorprendido-. Necesitas tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando.

- Sí, supongo –dijo Harry-. Pero como ya dije, desde que Brian se fue simplemente me sentaba aquí y… me sumergía en misera solo. Y… si tú estás aquí entonces… tal vez podamos hacer algo. Ir a algún lado.

- Podríamos sentarnos y ver caricaturas. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

- Podríamos hacer eso –dijo Harry mientras guardaba las bolsas-. ¿Cuándo quieres ir al club¿Mañana por la noche?

- Está bien. No es como si tuviera planes, Harry –dijo Draco-. Pero... supongo que necesito hacer algunos planes. –Draco se sentó y suspiró en la cama-. Yo… no sé qué hacer. –Harry también se sentó en la cama.

- No sé qué decirte porque no sé qué quieres –dijo Harry-. Así que… ¿qué quieres¿Cuáles son tus metas?

- No lo sé –dijo Draco mientras se dejaba caer en la cama perezosamente-. ¿Qué quiero?

- Bueno, sabemos que no quieres estar en las tropas de Xavier –dijo Harry.

- Cierto –dijo Draco.

- Y... ¿Quieres... vivir en el mundo mágico, o aquí en la sociedad muggle? –preguntó Harry.

- Harry, no puedo responder eso –dijo Draco-. Tengo la Mansión Malfoy. Si viviera aquí con muggles¿qué le pasaría a la Mansión?

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Podrías dejarla si quisieras. Los elfos domésticos se asegurarán de que se tenga cuidado de todo. ¿Quieres vivir en la Mansión de todas formas?

- No –dijo Draco suavemente-. Si nunca pongo un pie en la propiedad de nuevo, no me importaría. Y es horrible decirlo, pero así me siento.

- No creo que eso sea horrible –dijo Harry mientras se recostaba en la cama a un lado de Draco y bostezaba-. Esa casa tiene malas memorias para ti, y es insegura para ti por el momento. Estoy seguro que Xavier será asesinado o derrotado a lo largo, y entonces podrás regresar a la Mansión.

- Lo haces sonar tan simple –dijo Draco.

- Es simple –dijo Harry-. Sólo descansa hasta que esté muerto, y luego retoma de donde lo dejaste.

- Pero... ¿y si para eso faltan años¿Qué haré en la sociedad muggle durante años? –preguntó Draco-. No estoy familiarizado como tú con las costumbres muggle, Harry. Los muggles me asustan un poco a veces.

- Los muggles son como nosotros pero sin magia –dijo Harry-. Hacen las cosas del modo difícil. Ahora entiendes todo sobre ellos.

- Pero empiezo a pensar en eso... ¿a dónde iré¿Qué haré? –preguntó Draco-. Dejé todo lo que tengo y todo lo que conozco, Harry.

- Bueno... ¿por qué no esperas una semana y ves si te gusta aquí? –preguntó Harry-. En la cultura muggle, quiero decir. O… aquí… conmigo o lo que sea. –Se quedaron acostados en silencio por un largo rato. Harry se sacó los lentes y los apoyó en su pecho mientras descansaba.

- ¿Estás cansado? –preguntó Draco.

- Sólo estoy descansando –dijo Harry-. Lo hago a veces. No dormí bien anoche.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco mientras cerraba sus propios ojos para descansar.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Cuando estabas aquí en mi habitación, empecé a recordar… -Harry se detuvo y Draco esperó a que continuara.

- ¿Recordar qué? –dijo Draco bostezando.

- Lo que se sentía –dijo Harry tristemente-. Empecé a… recordar cuán lindo es tener a alguien en la cama conmigo… y sólo… dar vueltas en la noche para poner mi brazo sobre él… o sólo… sólo tener a alguien.

- Necesitas superar lo de Brian –dijo Draco-. No me gusta el tipo y nunca lo he conocido. Es un bastardo y te hizo mal.

- Pero yo también le hice mal –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso? –Draco bostezó de nuevo y empezaba a ponerse más soñoliento.

- No fui honesto con él –dijo Harry-. Nunca pude decirle quién era en realidad, Draco. Habría pensado que estaba loco si le decía que era algún mago que sabía magia y que era un famoso fenómeno que mató a un malvado lord oscuro. ¿Sabes cuán estúpido sonaría eso para un muggle?

- Hmm –murmuró Draco. El silencio cayó de nuevo mientras ambos tenían más y más sueño y el silencio los envolvió como una fina manta.

- Tengo tanto sueño -dijo Harry.

- Yo también –dijo Draco-. Tomemos una siesta. Necesito una almohada.

- Movámonos –dijo Harry antes de que se movieran para apoyarse en las almohadas.

- Mucho mejor. –Draco bostezó.

- Hmm –dijo Harry mientras se dormía. Draco lo siguió.

Harry abrió los ojos y sintió la calidez en su espalda inmediatamente. Volteó su cabeza para ver a Draco acurrucado con sus brazos y frente tocando su espalda. Las curvas de sus rodillas estaban pegadas. Extrañamente confortante. Harry recostó su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. Draco. ¿Qué tan extraño es esto¿Ha estado aquí un día y está en mi cama? Tuvimos un buen rato juntos. No tiene idea ni siquiera de lo que es el cereal. Harry sonrió al recordar el incidente de la revista en la tienda de víveres. Este era todo un mundo nuevo para él. ¿Pero qué de su mundo viejo? Draco... un mortífago, lado de la oscuridad, asesino malicioso, un Malfoy. Casado. Ni siquiera sabe de su orientación sexual. ¿O lo sabe? Sabe que soy gay. Tal vez lo presioné mucho con esa pregunta. Estuvo casado así que… tal vez prefiera a las mujeres. Oh dios, me siento tan estúpido. Por supuesto que sí… es por eso que él… soy un idiota. Harry se frotó los ojos. Draco gimió suavemente y se movió un poco más cerca para poner su brazo encima de la cintura de Harry y siguió durmiendo. O tal vez prefiere a los hombres. Está dormido, estúpido. Harry rodó los ojos ante sus propios disparates. Pero sin importar lo que Draco prefiriera, era lindo sentir a otra persona en su cama después de tanto tiempo.

La última noche que Brian se quedó fue así. Sus brazos alrededor de mí… sujetándome… con el calor de su aliento en mi piel… Harry suspiró recordando y anhelando el toque de un amante de nuevo. Se ha ido. Déjalo. Está con ella. Harry casi sentía náuseas por el pensamiento. Perra. Se ha ido. Se ha acabado. Olvídalo.

Harry vio el reloj. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Él y Draco habían dormido más de dos horas. Harry miró el brazo envuelto alrededor suyo. Pero… eso era bueno. Draco era compañía agradable. Bueno, no en realiad. Era un cabrón arrogante. Era terco y discutidor. Harry sonrió ante todo lo que era un presuntuoso Malfoy. Hurón. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó mientras recordaba el incidente del hurón de hace tanto en Hogwarts. Era tan jodidamente pretencioso, mandón, petulante y aristocrático. Era una pequeña ramera arrogante. Harry rió suavemente para sí mismo ante el mismo insulto que Draco le había dado a él cuando había llegado. Malfoy. Harry rodó los ojos por la ironía.

Harry se movió lentamente para no despertar a Draco mientras salía de la cama. Fue a la cocina para servirse algo de té. Quedaba muy poco, así que Harry puso la tetera a hervir agua. Las bolsitas de té fueron agregadas al recipiente y se sentó en la encimera para esperar a que el agua hirviera. Tomó un gran trago del té helado, dejando sólo un poco en el vaso.

Draco se acercó hacia el calor pero no había nada ahí. Entonces abrió los ojos y encontró una cama vacía. El soñoliento rubio bostezó, se paró y caminó por el pasillo. Nada. Draco entró a la cocina para encontrar a Harry sentado en la encimera.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó Draco mientras abría la heladera-. ¿No hay más té?

- Estoy haciendo ahora. –Harry levantó el vaso-. Puedes quedarte con esto. –Draco se acercó y se paró entre las rodillas de Harry. Tomó el vaso, apoyó una mano en el muslo de Harry y tomó lo que quedaba.

- Me gusta este té helado –dijo Draco-. ¿Pero no crees que tendría mejor gusto si le agregamos un poco más de azúcar?

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Me gusta más dulce también, pero… bueno, me acostumbré a hacerlo así porque a Brian le gustaba con menos azúcar que a mí.

- ¿Ves a Brian por aquí? –preguntó Draco irritado-. Bien. Veamos. –Draco empezó a abrir cada alacena-. No. No está aquí. ¿Y aquí¿No? Bien. Bueno, veamos... tal vez entre en un cajón... –Harry le dirigió una mirada.

- Ya capté el punto, cabrón –dijo Harry. Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

- Tal vez captes el punto, pero todavía no lo entiendes –dijo Draco.

- Bien. Más azúcar en el maldito té –dijo Harry mientras bajaba de la encimera. Draco observó a Harry preparar el té con el agua hirviendo y los saquitos. Harry agregó el azúcar y luego agregó más-. Ya. Esa debería ser suficiente azúcar por una semana. –Cuando el té estuvo acabado seguía caliente-. Si quieres tomarlo ahora, puedes ponerle hielo. –Draco tomó el vaso de harry y agregó el hielo y se sirvió té. Tomó un sorbo.

- Mucho mejor –dijo Draco dándole el vaso a Harry, que bebió para probarlo.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry-. Es mejor. ¿Quieres un vaso?

- Tengo un vaso. –Draco tomó de nuevo el vaso de Harry con una sonrisa arrogante. Harry rió suavemente y se agarró un vaso para llenarlo con hielo y té.

- Tomaste mi vaso –se burló Harry mientras guardaba el té.

- Tú me lo diste –dijo Draco-. Dijiste que podía quedármelo.

- Bien –dijo Harry con una sonrisa ante el comportamiento de Draco-. Quieres pizza entonces. ¿Con qué te gusta? –Decidieron qué ponerle a la pizza. Harry le mostró a Draco el directorio telefónico y la pizzería local. El número fue discado, la pizza fue ordenada, y la dirección del apartamento dada.

- ¿Cuánto lleva que te entreguen la pizza? –preguntó Draco.

- Como media hora –dijo Harry. Draco abrió los ojos.

- ¿Media hora? –preguntó Draco como si fueran seis años.

- Tienen que hacerla y luego entregarla –dijo Harry-. No es magia, Draco. ¿Muggles¿Autos¿Tráfico?

- Parece demasiado –dijo Draco mientras pasaba las hojas del directorio telefónico-. ¿Qué son todas estas cosas? –Harry le explicó el libro y cómo usar el teléfono. Draco quería llamar a alguien, así que Harry le dejó llamar a Ron y Hermione. Draco discó el número y esperó como Harry le dijo. Harry estaba entretenido mirando la primera llamada de Draco.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó Ron.

- Hola –dijo Draco. Una pausa.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Ron.

- Este es Draco Malfoy –dijo Draco con una sonrisa para Harry que también le sonreía.

- Ey, Draco. ¿Todo está bien¿Por qué estás llamando? –preguntó Ron.

- Harry me acaba de enseñar a usar esta cosa del teléfono –dijo Draco-. No sabía a quién llamar así que tuvimos que usarlos a ustedes.

- Gracias. Me alegra ayudar a un amigo en necesidad –dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Draco pudo oír a Hermione hablando en el fondo preguntando quién era y Ron explicándole quién era y porqué. Hermione reía.

- Dile que no se ría de mí –dijo Draco. Harry rió.

- Escucho a Harry reírse, así que vete al infierno –dijo Ron.

- Tú vete al infierno. Ey, me gusta esto. Puedo llamar a la gente y decirle que se vaya al infierno –dijo Draco. Harry se rió tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la silla-. Todos necesitan uno de estos teléfonos.

- Todos excepto Albus –dijo Ron-. Ya llama a Harry todo el día.

- No cuando está en el trabajo –dijo Draco-. O… tal vez tengan un maguífono ahí. ¿Tienes un maguífono en el trabajo, Harry? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Ah, está bien.

- ¿Así que te quedas esta noche también con Harry? –preguntó Ron.

- Sí –dijo Draco-. No sé cuánto voy a quedarme. –Harry pareció preocupado sobre esa conversación.

- Estoy seguro de que Harry te quedará quedarte tanto como necesites-. A menos que revane tu garganta mientras duermes por sacarlo de quicio. –Draco rió.

- Puede que lo haga –dijo Draco-. Es muy irritante vivir con él. –Ron reía en el fondo y le decía a Hermione lo que Draco había dicho. Draco la oyó reír.

- Hermione dice que tal vez ponerlos en el mismo espacio no fue tan buena idea. –Ron rió.

- Puede que tenga razón –dijo Draco-. Bueno, supongo que tengo que apagar esta cosa y dejarlos hacer lo que sea que hagan cuando no los estoy llamando.

- No te preocupes. Me tenía mirando muestras de alfombra –dijo Ron. Draco rió-. Lo odio. Está tratando de decorar la habitación libre. No tiene nada.

- Harry¿quieres decirle a Ron de los muebles? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió-. Ron, Harry y yo hemos decidido que… bueno, Harry decidió deshacerse de los muebles de su cuarto de invitados porque los odiamos… o, bueno… a Harry no le gustan. Quería saber si lo querían para esa habitación suya. –Draco oyó a Ron preguntándole a Hermione si quería un nuevo dormitorio.

- Hermione quiere saber porqué Harry se deshace de eso –dijo Ron.

- Le recuerda al imbécil que se escapó con el coño –dijo Draco. Harry frunció el ceño-. Lo siento, pero el tipo es un bastardo, Harry. –Ron reía suavemente en el fondo y le decía a Hermione de los muebles.

- Hermione dice que le encantarán los muebles si Harry se quiere deshacer de ellos –dijo Ron-. Y entre tú y yo, Draco, yo tampoco podía soportar al tipo. No era muy bueno con Harry.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco tratando de no dejar obvia su conversación.

- Brian era... siempre estaba pidiéndole a Harry que hiciera cosas para él que podría haber hecho el mismo. Brian nunca hacía nada en el apartamento. Harry hacía todo y trabajaba a tiempo completo. No estaba bien –dijo Ron.

- Oh, ya veo –dijo Draco.

- No le digas a Harry que dije nada¿está bien? –preguntó Ron.

- Seguro, no hay problema. Bueno, me voy. Tenemos pizza en el camino. ¿Sabías que lleva toda una media hora conseguir una pizza? Mi dios… podría hacer miles de pizzas en ese tiempo –dijo Draco.

- Bienvenido al mundo real, Draco. –Ron rió-. Tú y Harry háganme saber cuándo quieren traer los muebles y estaré en casa para entonces.

- Harry¿cuándo quieres llevar los muebles? –preguntó Draco.

- Tengo que trabajar todo el día mañana, pero creo que puedo hacer que mis vacaciones empiecen el martes. Dile a Ron que lo llamaremos el martes –dijo Harry.

- Oí lo que Harry dijo, Draco. Martes. Herm y yo estaremos en casa como a las seis y media. Así que llamen. Tal vez podríamos... Hermione dice que los invite a ambos a cenar el martes alrededor de las... alrededor de las siete. ¿Está bien?

- Harry, Hermione nos ha invitado a cenar el martes a las siete –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. Estaremos allí.

- Genial. Nos vemos entonces –dijo Ron-. Adiós.

- Adiós –dijo Draco, y miró el teléfono-. ¿Cómo hago que esto pare? –Draco levantó el teléfono y Harry apretó el botón y lo puso en el cargador-. Eso fue divertido.

- Estaré en el trabajo todo el día mañana –dijo Harry mientras abría la última página del directorio telefónico-. Aquí está mi número del trabajo, y este es mi número de celular.

- ¿Celular? –preguntó Draco. Harry cruzó la habitación y tomó su celular de la estantería en la pared del comedor.

- Es un teléfono personal que llevo conmigo todo el tiempo –dijo Harry mientras se lo enganchaba en el cintuón para mostrarle a Draco-. Si llamas a ese número, sonará.

- Déjame llamar –dijo Draco excitado-. Ve a otra habitación a ver si puedes oírme. –Harry sonrió por la tontería, pero caminó hasta su baño y cerró la puerta. Se sentó y esperó. Su celular sonó.

- Hola, Draco –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? –preguntó Draco. Harry rió.

- Me acabas de decir que íbas a llamarme –dijo Harry.

- Me gusta usar este teléfono. Quiero una de esas cosas celulares también –dijo Draco.

- Puedes comprarte uno –dijo Harry-. Hay muchísimos planes de llamadas y… bueno, yo te ayudaré.

- Bien. ¿No es genial¿Puedes ir por ahí cargando un teléfono y llamar a cualquiera cuando quieres? Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no tienen eso en el mundo mágico? –preguntó Draco.

- Los magos pueden aparecerse –dijo Harry-. Sólo les lleva unos segundos aparecerse en algún lado¿así que para qué un celular?

- Porque... a veces no quieres ver a la otra persona, pero quieres hablar con ella. Si quisiera decirle a alguien que se vaya al infierno, no puedo aparecerme allí y hacerlo porque pueden destrozarme, pero podría llamarlos y decirles que se vayan al infierno todo el día –dijo Draco. Harry rió desde el baño.

- Oh, eres tan gracioso –dijo Harry mientras oía a Draco reírse en el teléfono-. ¿Terminaste conmigo?

- No lo sé –dijo Draco-. Supongo. Vuelve aquí.

- Está bien, adiós –dijo Harry.

- Adiós –dijo Draco, y colgó el teléfono. Harry regresó al comedor-. Eso fue tan divertido. Tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? Puedo hablar contigo aquí sin necesidad del teléfono –dijo Harry.

- Bueno, está bien –dijo Draco con una sonrisa que Harry le devolvió. Ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con brillante plata con silenciosa apreciación. Incluso las cosas más simples podrían asombrar últimamente.


	2. Abridores de Latas y Seguro

**Capítulo 2: Abridores de Latas y Seguro, el Ex Amante y un Beso.**

- Sabes, estaba pensando que… si querías hacer esa habitación un estudio o biblioteca, podrías cambiar el color de las paredes.

- Podríamos cambiarlo. Es una buena idea –dijo Harry. Caminaron hacia la habitación libre-. Necesitaré vaciar estos cajones y armarios –dijo Harry mirando dentro de algunos cajones, que estaban casi vacíos de todos modos.

- Bueno, hazlo –dijo Draco.

- Ahora no –dijo Harry mirando dentro de un cajón. Tomó una pequeña sombrilla de bebida del cajón y la abrió. La estudió atentamente-. Fuimos a La Fiette en la costa y… tomamos unos tragos. Había una banda que tocaba música lenta y bailamos… luego caminamos por la playa.

- Y después el hijo de puta se fue con su esposa –dijo Draco fríamente, pero luego supo que había dicho algo doloroso-. Lo siento. Sé que lo extrañas. Lo puedo entender. Discúlpame.

- Tienes razón. Lo extraño –dijo Harry-. No puedo evitarlo.

- Sé que no puedes –dijo Draco-. Pero… lo superarás. Encontrarás a alguien que sea mucho mejor para ti que él. Te lo mereces, Harry.

- ¿Me lo merezco? –preguntó Harry mientras volvía a guardar el paraguas-. ¿Qué se merece la gente? Nadie consigue lo que realmente merece. Mírate a ti y a mí. Yo no merecía ser abusado de niño, y tú no te merecías… que te obligaran a hacer algo que no querías al conseguir la marca. ¿Eso era lo que nos merecíamos?

- No, no lo era –dijo Draco-. Pero míranos ahora. Estamos más viejos. Somos más sabios y sobrevivimos. Somos más fuertes ahora por lo que vivimos. Tú serás más fuerte cuando superes lo de Brian. Levará tiempo, Harry. Pero... tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo. Ya han pasado ocho jodidos meses.

- Lo sé. Tienes razón –dijo Harry asintiendo-. Y... creo que deshacerme de todas estas cosas ayudará mucho. Tiremos todas estas porquerías ahora mismo. ¿Quieres?

- Joder que sí –dijo Draco. Harry fue por las bolsas para la basura y regresó-. ¿Hay algo de todo esto que quieras?

- No –dijo Harry firmemente-. Tíralo.

- Bien –dijo Draco tenazmente mientras tomaba un cajón y lo volcaba en la bolsa-. Me alegra que estemos haciendo esto. Tira tú un cajón. –Harry tomó otro cajón y lo volcó dentro de la bolsa de basura. Pronto todos los cajones estuvieron vacíos, al igual que el armario y sus cajones. Había dos bolsas llenas de las cosas que no querían.

- Eso se sintió genial –dijo Harry-. No necesito estas porquerías aquí. Este es mi apartamento ahora. No el suyo.

- Bien por ti –dijo Draco con confianza-. Bien. Podemos encoger los muebles y aprontarlos para llevárselos a Ron y Hermione si quieres. –Harry encogió los muebles sin varita con un latigazo de su mano-. Eres tan bueno. –Reunieron las pequeñas partes y fueron cuidadosos con ellas. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción del tapete y la decoración de las paredes-. ¿Quieres quedarte con algo de esto? –Draco apuntó hacia los retratos de paisajes y el tapete.

- No, en realidad no. –Harry tomó las fotos y Draco enrolló la alfombra. Harry los encogió y los puso junto al resto de los muebles miniatura. La habitación estaba estéril-. Esto se siente raro.

- ¿Qué color de pared piensas? –preguntó Draco-. Yo estaba pensando en vino oscuro… un color bordó con un tono claro de gris para los marcos de carpintería –dijo Draco.

- Yo estaba pensando en un verde bosque oscuro con blanco brillante para los marcos –dijo Harry.

- Cámbialo a verde primero y veámoslo –dijo Draco. Harry movió su mano y cambió el color de las paredes a lo que tenía en mente, y movió otra vez la mano para hacer blancos los marcos-. No es tan malo. Es relajante y cómodo.

- Veámoslo con tus colores –dijo Harry mientras movía la mano de nuevo-. ¿Qué color era para los marcos? ¿Era crema o beige oscuro?

- Prueba con beige oscuro –dijo Draco. Harry así lo hizo-. Eso es lindo. ¿Te gusta?

- Sí. Me gusta más que el verde –dijo Harry-. Da una sensación… rica y cálida. ¿No crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Draco mientras miraba la habitación-. ¿Y las cortinas? ¿Quieres transformarlas, o que las hagan a mano?

- Da igual –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué estilo de cortina? ¿Una corta a media ventana o una más larga? –El timbre sonó-. Ahí está la pizza. –El par fue a la puerta, donde Harry sacó su billetera, pagó la pizza y le dio propina al conductor.

- ¿Quieres té? ¿O una cerveza? –gritó Draco desde el refrigerador mientras Harry ponía la pizza en la mesita ratonera.

- Lo que tú tomes –gritó Harry de regreso. Draco optó por cervezas y les llevó a ambos papel de cocina. Acababa de descubrir la maravilla que era una toalla de cocina.

- Me encantan estos rollos de servilletas de papel –dijo Draco.

- Toallas de papel –dijo Harry-. A mí también me encantan. Son muy útiles. –Harry se sentó cerca del centro del sofá y Draco se sentó justo al lado de él, con sus muslos tocándose. Apoyaron los pies en la mesa ratonera y la pizza en sus regazos. Harry pasó los canales hasta que encontró una película de misterio y drama-. ¿Quieres ver esto?

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco comiendo su pizza y tomando su cerveza-. Esta pizza es buena.

- A mí también me gusta –dijo Harry-. Esto es… una película de misterio sobre un abogado que se mete en un escándalo y tiene que encontrar la forma de salir. Puede ser buena. –Concordaron en mirarla. La pizza estaba caliente y la cerveza fría como el hielo. Pero la mejor parte era la compañía. Durante la película discutieron las partes de acción y lo que pensaban que pasaría y ambos hicieron suposiciones sobre quién era el verdadero asesino y cuál era el plan. Los dos esperaron para ver. Durante las partes más tensas rieron juntos por estar un poco asustados sólo por una película. Al final, ambos habían adivinado mal.

- Aunque tenía que ser ella. ¿No es así? Él nunca habría matado a ese otro abogado si no hubiera chantajeado a su hermana –dijo Draco.

- Creo que tienes razón. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de eso? –preguntó Harry-. Debimos haberlo sabido todo el tiempo. ¿Terminaste con tu cerveza? Ya son pasadas la una y tengo que estar en el trabajo a las siete y media.

- Sí –dijo Draco mientras se levantaban. Draco recogió sus propias botellas de cerveza y la caja de la pizza. Harry apagó la televisión y llevó las botellas a la cocina.

- Tengo que poner una carga en el lavarropas –dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. Sacó una canasta y la llevó por la cocina hacia el cuarto de lavado. Draco lo siguió y observó. Harry le explicó sobre separar la ropa de acuerdo al color y tipo de tela. Le mostró a Draco las etiquetas y le dejó ayudarle a cargar la máquina. Draco midió y agregó el detergente al agua antes de que Harry cerrara la tapa.

- ¿Cuánto le lleva terminar eso? –preguntó Draco.

- El ciclo lavará la ropa y entonces la máquina parará –explicó Harry-. La ropa seguirá estando mojada, así que la pondré en la secadora. –Harry le mostró a Draco la secadora y él estuvo fascinado con ella-. Después de que la ropa está seca, o la doblo y la guardo o la cuelgo en perchas para ponerla en el armario. Simple.

- A mí me parece demasiado trabajo –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué no usas hechizos de limpieza, o encantamientos fregotego? –Harry acalló.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Simplemente lo hago de este modo. –Draco se pasmó pensando porqué alguien pasaría tantos problemas, pero… era la forma de Harry.

- Bueno, como sea. Son tus cosas –dijo Draco. Harry rió un poco.

- Sí, supongo –dijo Harry-. Estoy muy acostumbrado a lavar la ropa así, esos… hechizos nunca se me ocurrieron. Soy prácticamente muggle.

- Harry Potter es un muggle. –Draco rió ante el planteo-. Estás loco. –Draco dejó el cuarto de lavado con Harry siguiéndolo. Draco se pausó para ver dentro del cuarto de invitados-. Eso se ve lindo, ¿no es así? No puedo esperar a verlo con muebles cuando terminemos.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Harry, y entonces se percató-. Um… como que… encogimos la cama de esta habitación. Yo… asumo que te quedarás en mi cuarto. Puedes usar el sofá si quieres.

- No, me quedaré contigo –dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras entraban a la habitación-. ¿Y el armario, Harry? Es un armario cuartillo. ¿Quieres dejarlo armario o hacerlo algo más?

- Decidiremos eso mañana. Lo que tú creas que es mejor. Y… necesito ir a la cama. –Harry dejó a Draco en la habitación y fue a sacarse los zapatos. Se desvistió, y estaba poniéndose el pijama cuando Draco entró.

- Oh… lo siento –dijo Draco, pero no se fue-. ¿Tienes otro par de esos pantalones de pijama? –Harry asintió y señaló un cajón. Draco encontró un par negro de franela. Se desvistió y se puso la franela-. Oh Dios, esto se siente tan suave. Amo estas cosas.

- Puedes quedártelos si quieres –dijo Harry-. Igual te quedan mejor. –Harry fue a su lado de la cama y se deslizó debajo de los cobertores-. Si quieres algo para leer, tengo algunos libros por aquí. –Draco estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama, pero se inclinó para ver cinco libros. Harry se los alcanzó todos. Había otro de los libros de Stephen King que Draco eligió.

- Quiero ver porqué te gusta leer estas porquerías –dijo Draco mientras leía la contratapa-. Esto suena tan aterrorizante como el infierno.

- Oh, lo es –dijo Harry-. Es muy tenso y emocionante. Me gustó ese libro.

- ¿Te gustó? –preguntó Draco-. Entonces lo leeré. –Cada uno se recostó contra las almohadas, cerca, pero apoyándose en la cabecera. Leyeron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Harry bostezó e hizo a un lado su libro junto a sus lentes.

- Tú lee tanto como quieras. La luz de tu mesa no me molesta en absoluto. Buenas noches. –Harry se deslizó debajo de las mantas y se puso cómodo. Draco continuó leyendo el fascinante libro. Pronto, Harry estaba durmiendo ruidosamente, pero Draco leyó por otra hora hasta que estuvo tan cansado que no se podía concentrar en las palabras. Draco hizo a un lado el libro, apagó la luz y se recostó en la suave, cálida, cama. Esta cama era mucho mejor que la otra. Pudo haber sido el colchón. Pudieron haber sido las suaves almohadas de pluma. Pudieron haber sido un montón de cosas, pero Draco sabía qué era. Era el imbécil Gryffindor. Draco sonrió ante el pensamiento de realmente estar en la cama con Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas.

- Locura –dijo Draco antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño maravilloso.

- Draco –dijo Harry mientras sacudía el hombro de Draco-. Draco, me voy al trabajo. –Draco abrió sus ojos para ver a Harry duchado, vestido y listo para irse-. Quería decirte que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora a mi celular. Puse algo de dinero en la mesa si quieres… ir al mercado de la esquina o lo que sea. Pensé que podría traer algo de comida china para le cena si te gusta.

- Claro. –Draco se sentó en la cama-. La comida china es genial. ¿A qué hora volverás a casa?

- Debería estar aquí entre las cinco y media y las seis a menos que haya algún problema –dijo Harry-. Te llamaré antes de salir del trabajo. Puedes comer cualquier cosa que haya aquí, o puedes ir a los lugares de comida rápida bajando la cuadra.

- Sí, está bien –dijo Draco-. Sólo… apresúrate. Probablemente estaré muerto del aburrimiento.

- Pediré unas vacaciones hoy. Seguro que me las darán –dijo Harry-. Mejor me voy. Te veo cuando llegue a casa. –Draco asintió y miró a Harry salir del dormitorio. Se sentó y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Draco estuvo inmediatamente solo y lo odió. El zumbido proveniente de otra habitación, rato más tarde, asustó a Draco y saltó fuera de la cama y caminó rápidamente hacia la sala a responder el maguífono.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Draco.

- ¿Harry? –cuestionó Albus.

- Este es Draco. Harry se acaba de ir al trabajo –dijo Draco-. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

- No. En absoluto –dijo Albus-. Sólo llamo para irritar a Harry. –Rieron juntos.

- Sí, él sabe que lo haces –dijo Draco-. Él nunca te lo diría, pero aprecia que te preocupes tanto por él.

- Trato de mantener a Harry en contacto con la parte mágica de sí mismo –dijo Albus-. Temo que trate de dejarla atrás. Pero ser un mago es una parte de Harry que necesita guardar.

- He visto evidencia de eso –dijo Draco-. Harry vive totalmente como un muggle. ¿Sabías que Harry pasó todo un año sin hacer un solo hechizo?

- Sí, lo sabía –dijo Albus-. Estaba con Brian en ese tiempo. Y Harry entiende que los muggles no pueden saber de nosotros.

- ¿Te encontraste con Brian? –preguntó Draco muy interesado.

- Sí, me lo encontré muchas veces –dijo Albus.

- ¿Cómo es? –preguntó Draco.

- Brian fue cortés mientras yo estaba ahí –dijo Albus-. Pero… sospecho que era un poco diferente cuando estaba solo en compañía de Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Draco.

- Yo le enseñé a Harry su parte de Oclumancia, Draco. Siento intención –dijo Albus-. Por favor no le repitas esto a Harry, pero mi sensación es que Brian estaba usando a Harry de algún modo. Sentí que Brian incluso podría haber intentado de lastimar físicamente a Harry. Pero Harry es una persona muy generosa, pero con Brian lo era mucho más, así que Brian empezó a aprovecharse de la naturaleza amable de Harry. Brian sabía de la riqueza de Harry y Harry incluso le compró a Brian un auto para su cumpleaños.

- Esos son caros –dijo Draco-. Nunca me he encontrado con Brian, pero… ya no me gusta. Ron me contó un poco sobre él, como Harry, y pienso que ese tipo es un asco.

- Draco, estoy seguro de que sabes un poco del pasado de Harry con los Dursley –dijo Albus.

- Sí. Harry me contó un poco. Abusaron de él –dijo Draco.

- Sí, lo hicieron. Terriblemente. Pero el peor abuso fue que Harry nunca fue amado –dijo Albus-. A Harry se le dificulta entender o reconocer esa emoción. No sé si Harry estaba enamorado de Brian, pero sé que Harry se preocupaba por él enormemente. Y… sospecho que la razón primaria es que el interés de Brian en Harry era por la persona y no como el mago Harry Potter.

- Puedo ver eso –dijo Draco-. Pero Harry todavía no ha dejado ir lo de Brian por completo incluso después de todo este tiempo. Ayer Harry y yo limpiamos su habitación extra y tiramos todas las cosas que Brian había dejado en los cajones. Hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor.

- Eso es muy bueno. Me alegra que lo ayudaras con eso –dijo Albus-. Le llevará tiempo a Harry soltarse de la única relación que ha tenido, pero lo está haciendo un poco mejor.

- Harry va a pedir vacaciones hoy –dijo Draco-. Sospecha que el departamento le dejará empezar sus vacaciones mañana. Dijo que tiene tres semanas de vacaciones, pero no sé si las tomará todas.

- ¿Tomará vacaciones? –Albus estaba impresionado-. Extraordinario. –Draco sonrió-. Me alegra escuchar eso.

- A mí también –dijo Draco.

- ¿Cómo te estás adaptando a la vida muggle? –preguntó Albus.

- Es diferente –dijo Draco-. Harry me mostró cómo hacer té y lavar la ropa. –Rieron juntos por las lecciones-. Soy prácticamente muggle ahora.

- ¿Tú y Harry tienen planes para sus vacaciones? –preguntó Albus. A Draco le gustó que la pregunta lo incluyera.

- Hay algunas cosas que planeamos hacer. Hemos decidido convertir su cuarto de invitados en un estudio o biblioteca. Vamos a elegir los muebles pronto. Y creo que tal vez vayamos al club de baile mañana –dijo Draco.

- Bien. Me alegra que Harry tenga alguien con quien pasar el tiempo –dijo Albus-. Aunque se queje de que lo llamo demasiado, Harry nunca hablaría si yo no lo obligara. Siempre ha sido así.

- Nunca me di cuenta de que no lo conozco –dijo Draco-. He oído su nombre por más de veinte años y no tenía idea de quién era realmente hasta que vine aquí.

- Harry es una persona muy privada –dijo Albus-. Y... hablando de eso, hay algo de lo que me gustaría tu opinión.

- Cualquier cosa. ¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco.

- Harry tendrá un ataque con esto, Draco –dijo Albus, y suspiró-. Después de que Voldemort murió, el Ministerio me contactó en relación a establecer un día para celebrar la ocasión. Me negué a dejar que Harry supiera de eso en ese entonces ya que todavía era un estudiante. Cada año me contactan con este pedido y lo he retenido de Harry por seis años.

- ¿El Ministerio quiere hacer un Día de Harry Potter? –Draco sonrió anchamente sabiendo que Harry tendría un ataque.

- Exactamente. –Albus rió entre dientes. Draco cayó al sillón riendo de buena gana-. Sé que Harry se negará por completo a permitirlo. Incluso más porque se le pedirá que hable en una gran celebración para conmemorar el evento. No puedo imaginar a Harry estando de acuerdo con eso.

- Yo tampoco. –La risa de Draco fue muriendo-. Nunca lo permitirá.

- Puede sentirse mal si se siente presionado a hacerlo –dijo Albus-. Si fuera a presionarlo con sus amigos más cercanos… -Albus dejó que el silencio se expandiera.

- Imposible –dijo Draco-. Estoy viviendo con él. No soy tan estúpido como para mencionarle algo así a Harry. Olvídalo.

- Estaba planeando contactar a Ron y Hermione también, para ver si podrían ayudar a suavizar la opinión de Harry en la oportunidad –dijo Albus.

- Tú puedes hacerlo –dijo Draco-. Yo no tocaré esa cosa del Día de Harry Potter. Oh Dios, Harry atravesará el techo con eso cuando lo menciones. Espero estar aquí para verlo.

- Debo irme. Filch se está quejando sobre las bombas fétidas de nuevo –dijo Albus-. Que tengas un buen día, Draco.

- Lo tendré. Adiós –dijo Draco apagando el maguífono-. Día de Harry Potter. Oh mi Dios, tendrá algún tipo de falla en el cerebro ante la mención. –Draco se recostó en el sofá y se rió un largo rato. Pasó los canales de la televisión y jugó con los botones del control remoto hasta que la maldita televisión sólo mostraba una pantalla azul. Draco trató con cada botón repetidamente y estaba tan frustrado que estaba tentado de tirar el control remoto hacia la pantalla. Finalmente en un ataque, Draco fue al teléfono.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Harry.

- ¡Harry, maldita sea! Hay algo mal con este jodido control remoto y la cosa de la televisión. –Draco se dejó caer en el sofá otra vez. Harry estaba esforzándose por no reír.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué muestra la pantalla? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¡Nada! Está toda... azul, ¡y no muestra las imágenes! –dijo Draco con un bufido.

- Cálmate –dijo Harry-. Toma el control remoto y presiona el botón de satélite dos veces –dijo Harry. Draco hizo lo que le habían dicho.

- Está roto. Sigue azul –dijo Draco firmemente.

- Lo sé. Ahora presiona el botón de encendido, que es el rojo de arriba, y luego el botón de TV –dijo Harry. Draco hizo lo que le habían dicho y la imagen empezó a mostrarse de nuevo y todo estaba normal.

- Bien, está funcionando. Pero tienes que hacer que la arreglen –riñó Draco. Harry apenas podía contener la risa.

- Haré algo al respecto cuando llegue a casa –dijo Harry-. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- No, sólo... trabaja y apúrate a llegar a casa antes de que rompa algo tuyo –dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Haré lo que pueda –dijo Harry-. Llámame de nuevo si necesitas cualquier cosa.

- No te llamaré de nuevo –dijo Draco.

- Si lo necesitas, puedes. Adiós –dijo Harry, y colgó. Draco hizo lo mismo pero puso el canal de las caricaturas y dejó el control remoto y se negó a tocarlo de nuevo. Comió cereales para el desayuno y después leyó un poco de su libro de la noche anterior. Después de algunas horas aturdidoras de aburrimiento, era hora del almuerzo. Draco fue al armario buscando algo para comer y encontró una lata de sopa de vegetales y la imagen lucía fantástica. Draco tomó la lata y la miró de cerca.

- ¿Cómo demonios saco esto? –Draco volteó y volteó la lata y trató golpeándola con la encimera. Decidió que se necesitaba algún tipo de herramienta, así que abrió los cajones y probó cada pequeño utensilio extraño. Draco nunca había sido una persona paciente, y la foto en la lata se veía más deliciosa a cada momento.

- ¡Maldita sea! Me ha dejado aquí a que me muera de hambre. –Draco otra vez probó cada artilugio de forma extraña y la lata no se abría. Para entonces, Draco estaba obsesionado con abrir la maldita lata y tomar su sopa sólo por resentimiento. Después de otra media hora de alborotar todo en la cocina, Draco alcanzó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Cómo demonios se supone que abra esta maldita cosa? –preguntó Draco con hambre irritada-. Nada de lo que tienes en el cajón abre esta lata. –Harry tuvo que alejar el teléfono para reír suavemente.

- Hay un aparato cerca del refrigerador llamado un abridor de latas –dijo Harry-. ¿Estás cerca del refrigerador?

- Sí. ¿Dónde está esa maldita cosa abre latas? –preguntó Draco buscando algo que no reconocería incluso si lo viera.

- Es blanco y cuelga debajo del armario de arriba –dijo Harry-. ¿Lo ves?

- Sí. Y... ¿cómo lo hago? –preguntó Draco.

- Levanta la pequeña palanca a la derecha y verás una pequeña cuchilla. Pon la tapa de la lata debajo de ella y presiona la palanca hacia abajo. Debería atrapar y sujetar la lata. La lata girará y la tapa quedará abierta –explicó Harry cuidadosamente-. Y cuando quieres sacar la lata, la sujetas y levantas la palanca de nuevo.

- Bien. No puedo... necesito soltar el teléfono para hacerlo. Y si me cuelgas mientras lo hago, juro matarte cuando llegues aquí –dijo Draco.

- Está bien. Hazlo. Esperaré –dijo Harry mientras se guardaba los ataques de risa. Harry escuchó que el teléfono se apoyaba y Draco tratando con el abridor de latas. Harry rió silenciosamente cuando Draco maldijo la lata. Finalmente el abridor de latas pudo ser oído y después de un minuto, Draco levantó el teléfono de nuevo.

- Eres un terrible anfitrión. Me dejas aquí sin instrucciones de cómo operar estas extrañas máquinas y sin comida –se quejó Draco-. Ahora… ¿cómo cocino esta cosa? Dice preparación en microondas o a fuego.

- Bien. Ve al armario donde están los tazones y pon la sopa en un tazón que sea lo bastante grande –dijo Harry mientras escuchaba que Draco seguía quejándose de la lata. Harry sonrió anchamente por lo gracioso que era.

- Está en el tazón. ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Ve al microondas, ábrelo y pon el tazón en él. Toma una toalla de papel y ponla encima del tazón –dijo Harry.

- Pero si esto es caliente, ¿no hará que la toalla de papel se prenda fuego? –preguntó Draco. Harry no pudo retener una risa suave-. Y no te rías de mí. Esto no es gracioso. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ni siquiera te importa.

- Me importa, Draco –dijo Harry amablemente-. Después de que pongas la toalla de papel en el tazón cierra la puerta del microondas. Aprieta el botón de encendido para decirle al microondas cuán caliente lo quieres y luego el botón del número uno para ponerlo en alto. Luego presiona el botón de tiempo y… pon dos cero cero. Eso significa dos minutos.

- Sé qué demonios significa dos cero cero –soltó Draco-. ¿Y ahora qué? No está funcionando. Maldita sea.

- Presiona el botón de inicio y calentará la sopa para ti –dijo Harry. Harry escuchó al microondas empezar y siguió sonriendo por la impotencia de Draco.

- Esto es ridículo –se quejó Draco-. ¿Todos estos problemas por un maldito tazón de sopa? Porqué demonios alguien querría ser un muggle va más allá de mi comprensión. Todos estos aparatos y… utensilios son… locos. ¿Y la porquería de lavar la ropa? ¿Por qué considerarías siquiera hacerlo? Estás loco.

- Supongo que sí si tú lo dices –dijo Harry-. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- No. Sólo... no. Adiós. –Draco colgó el teléfono de forma grave y esperó por la sopa-. Apresúrate, tengo hambre. –Finalmente la sopa estuvo caliente. Draco llevó el tazón a la mesa y tomó la sopa, que no era ni cerca tan buena como la casera-. ¿Y cómo comen esta porquería todo el tiempo? Los muggles son jodidamente extraños.

Después de que terminó la sopa, Draco regresó al sofá y se aburrió hasta los sesos. Fue al dormitorio y tuvo una ducha rápida sólo para matar tiempo. Estaba mirando en el armario cuando el teléfono sonó. Draco corrió por el pasillo rápidamente y lo levantó.

- ¿Harry? –respondió Draco rápidamente. Draco escuchó a una persona que empezó a hablar sobre seguros-. ¿De veras? –Draco estaba interesado y se sentó en la silla a escuchar. La persona estaba muy preocupada sobre la falta de Draco de seguros necesarios. Y esa amable persona ofreció la mejor oferta de cualquier compañía de seguros en la mejor zona de Londres. El televendedor describió los planes y programas de pago de las compras-. Sí, necesito eso –admitió Draco sabiendo el valor de lo que ese reconocido profesional de seguros, que obviamente estaba muy preocupado de Draco personalmente, estaba diciendo-. Eso suena fantástico. Me gustaría ese seguro, pero tendría que ir al banco de Gringotts primero. ¿Puede llamarme en uno o dos días? –La persona del seguro estaba muy firme en que esa oferta era por tiempo limitado y Draco casi entró en pánico-. Pero… necesito este seguro. ¿No hay forma en la que pueda llamarme? ¿Y si me llama en unos minutos? Puedo hacer que los fondos se transfieran rápidamente –dijo Draco tratando de convencer a ese profesional de su deseo de aprovechar semejante buena oferta. El vendedor de seguros tuvo que rechazar amablemente la oferta y sin mucha advertencia colgó-. ¡No, espere! Puedo conseguir los fondos. ¿Está ahí? ¿Hola? –Draco esperó una respuesta y estuvo más enojado que en todo el día.

- ¿Hola? –Harry sonrió.

- ¿Cuánto seguro tienes? –preguntó Draco con un bufido. Harry casi entró en pánico.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

- No, estúpido. Estoy bien. Un hombre de seguros llamó y necesito el seguro que estaba ofreciendo. Sólo está disponible por tiempo limitado y era la mejor oferta –dijo Draco. Harry estaba casi más allá de sí mismo queriendo reírse.

- Draco, eso es lo que se llama un televendedor –dijo Harry-. Son personas muy entrenadas que hacen llamadas a personas al azar tratando de persuadirlas de comprar lo que sea que estén vendiendo. Es su trabajo. Tratan de venderte cosas que no necesitas.

- Pero sí lo necesito. Toda esa oferta del seguro era genial. Lo necesito –dijo Draco.

- Draco, ¿por qué necesitas un seguro? La Mansión Malfoy está en el mundo mágico, como todas tus cuentas de Gringotts –dijo Harry-. Esta compañía de seguros es muggle. No la necesitas.

- Pero... era tan buena –dijo Draco.

- Sí, puede haber sido buena, pero es el trabajo del televendedor hacerte pensar que la necesitas cuando realmente no es así. Están entrenados para hacerte pensar eso con sus palabras y ofertas –explicó Harry. Draco se dio cuenta.

- Wow. Realmente quería ese seguro –dijo Draco-. Y tienes razón. Ni siquiera lo necesito.

- Si respondes el teléfono de nuevo y escuchas a alguien tratando de venderte u ofrecerte cualquier cosa, o cuelgas o le dices cortésmente "no, gracias" y cuelgas –dijo Harry-. Y no volverán a llamar. ¿Eso es todo? –Inmediatamente Draco estaba irritado por no haber reconocido la estafa cuando la escucho.

- Demonios, sí eso es todo. ¡Adiós! –soltó Draco, y colgó el teléfono. Harry apagó su teléfono y tuvo que poner su cabeza en el escritorio para reírse hasta que pudo respirar.

- Estúpidas personas llamando... –se quejó Draco mientras volvía al dormitorio-… y ni siquiera necesito ningún maldito seguro… -Draco entró al armario y miró la ropa-. Me pregunto si iremos al club de baile. –Draco no pudo decidir qué ponerse así que esperó para vestirse. Harry estaría en casa en un poco menos de dos horas. Draco notó una pila de su ropa en el piso del baño así que la levantó y la puso en el canasto de la ropa donde sospechaba que iban.

Draco se percató de la cama sin hacer y trató de estirarla adecuadamente. Había algo mal con las sábanas y no quedaban lisas-. Estúpidas sábanas. ¿Dónde demonios encontró sábanas torcidas? ¡Es un imbécil! –Draco trató de hacer que se viera bien, pero finalmente se rindió y salió al living y se tiró frente a la televisión irritado. Sólo hay algunas horas de mirar televisión que una persona puede soportar. Draco tomó el control remoto y pasó los canales hasta que no hubo más canales y la pantalla se puso blanca y negra con un ruido molesto. Mientras intentaba que la maldita cosa funcionara el teléfono sonó. La irritante pantalla blanca y negra en combinación con el chirriante sonido de la televisión y el timbre del teléfono era casi demasiado.

- ¡Hola! –gritó Draco. Harry sonrió inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

- Joder que no, ¡no estoy bien! –soltó Draco-. Esta televisión no está funcionando bien. ¡Está toda en blanco y negro haciendo un ruido horrible sin imágenes!

- Cálmate, Draco –dijo Harry amablemente-. ¿Estabas apretando el botón de subir de canal?

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Draco como si fuera ridículo preguntarlo-. Así es como cambian los canales, estúpido cabrón. –Harry apenas podía contenerse.

- Mira el control remoto, y debajo del botón de subir de canal, hay un botón para bajar de canal. Apriétalo hasta que empieces a ver los canales de nuevo –explicó Harry lentamente.

- Espera –dijo Draco mientras apretaba el botón repetidamente-. No está funcionando. Harry… por qué no… está bien. Ahí. Está funcionando ahora. Realmente necesitas que te arreglen tu mierda.

- Haré lo que pueda –dijo Harry-. Voy camino a casa en el auto. Me fui un poco temprano y quería saber qué querías del restaurante chino.

- ¿Vamos a ir al club? –preguntó Draco mientras pasaba los canales y aterrizaba en un espectáculo sexual. Draco contuvo el aire-. Oh mi Dios.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry con un poco de pánico previo.

- Hay... sexo en la televisión. –Draco miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Mira eso… ellos… ellos hacen eso y gente los mira.

- Ese debe ser el Canal Éxtasis –dijo Harry-. Hay sexo en ese canal todo el día.

- ¿De verdad? –Draco sonó sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Pensé que lo encontrarías a la larga –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que no lo hemos mirado cada minuto desde el momento que llegué? Mierda… ella acaba de… wow –dijo Draco. Harry rió-. Hablo en serio... esta chica puede hacer... cosas muy extrañas.

- Me alegra que estés disfrutando tu tiempo –dijo Harry con una ancha sonrisa al saber lo que Draco estaba mirando.

- Hay... ¿otro canal de esto? –preguntó Draco.

- Hay dos más –dijo Harry-. Los siguientes dos canales para arriba o para abajo deberían ser similares. –Draco cambió a los dos canales.

- Pero... son todo mujeres –dijo Draco-. Y… -Harry esperó la explicación.

- ¿Y qué? –preguntó Harry. Draco nunca contestó-. ¿Draco?

- Sí –dijo Draco mientras miraba-. Harry, ¿hay algún… tipo… canal de hombres?

- ¿Quieres decir canal gay? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... sí –dijo Draco-. Esto es todo mujeres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres. ¿No hay uno de hombres con hombres?

- No –dijo Harry.

- ¿No? –Draco sonó desilusionado-. Eso es estúpido. ¿Por qué no? Oh bueno. ¿Así que estás camino a casa?

- Te acabo de preguntar qué querías del lugar chino –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué pedirás tú? –preguntó Draco todavía mirando el canal de sexo.

- Todavía no estoy seguro. Tal vez pida cerdo Mu Shu –dijo Harry.

- Lo que sea que pidas, pide lo mismo para mí –dijo Draco con los ojos pegados a la pantalla-. Este canal de sexo es bastante bueno… pero… es… como… no real.

- Se supone que sea así –dijo Harry todavía con la sonrisa puesta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente querría mirarlo si no es lo real? –preguntó Draco-. Y sé que eso no es real. –Harry rió.

- Casi tengo miedo de ir a casa –bromeó Harry. Draco sonrió.

- Será mejor que te alegres de no tener otros canales así o realmente tendrías que tener miedo. –Draco se rió con Harry.

- Sabes que hay tiendas para alquilar películas que tienen videos de esos que puedes tomar y mirar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry.

- No, ¿dónde está ese lugar? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Está cerca?

- Hay uno a dos cuadras de mi apartamento –dijo Harry.

- Quiero ir ahí –dijo Draco.

- Pensé que querías ir al club –dijo Harry.

- Bueno... sí, pero... bueno, está bien. Iremos al club esta noche y luego puedes mostrarme esa tienda de películas otra noche –dijo Draco-. Tienen… todo tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?

- La tienda de películas es enorme –dijo Harry-. Tienen lo que estás buscando. Estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Has estado ahí? –preguntó Draco acusadoramente.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –mintió Harry serenamente, y escuchó a Draco reír.

- Mentiroso. Sé que estuviste ahí. Y por eso sabes todo al respecto –dijo Draco-. Sólo… apresúrate, Harry.

- Estoy en camino –dijo Harry antes de colgar. Harry rió ruidosamente en el auto mientras avanzaba hacia el restaurante. Ordenó su comida y a la larga llegó al apartamento. Harry tomó la bolsa de comida china, trabó el auto y entró para encontrar a Draco todavía mirando el canal de sexo.

- Esto es bastante bueno –dijo Draco de la película en curso. Harry se acercó para ver qué era. Había dos hombres con una mujer-. Pero… sólo se lo hacen a ella y no entre ellos. ¿No es estúpido?

- Eso es normal para estos canales –dijo Harry mientras caminaba y ponía las bolsas de comida en la mesa ratonera. Draco notó que Harry estaba en su traje de trabajo.

- Te ves bien –dijo Draco-. Ese traje no es tan malo.

- Gracias. Hermione lo eligió –dijo Harry-. Y... ¿sólo estás usando shorts?

- Me di una ducha y... no sabía si íbamos a ir al club, así que no sabía que usar –dijo Draco.

- Necesito salir de este traje –dijo Harry-. Ahí está la comida si quieres empezar a comer. –Harry caminó hacia el pasillo y Draco fue a la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? –gritó Draco-. Yo tomaré cerveza.

- Suena bien –gritó Harry desde el dormitorio mientras colgaba el saco y los pantalones del traje. Harry se puso solamente los pantalones del pijama y regresó para ver a Draco sacar la comida. Harry se sentó al lado de él en el sofá y comieron comida china y vieron porno en la televisión.

- ¿Sabías que algunas mujeres muggle se hacen un tipo de cirugía para agrandar sus pechos? –preguntó Harry. Draco lo miró incrédulo-. Es verdad. Hay unas... como bolsas de agua que los doctores ponen en cada pecho para hacerlo más grande.

- Qué raro –dijo Draco-. Las mujeres son... muy raras a veces.

- Todo el tiempo –dijo Harry-. ¿La ves? Apuesto a que los suyos no son realmente naturales.

- Eso lo veo –dijo Draco-. ¿Y qué sobre los hombres muggle entonces? ¿Hacen sus partes más grandes?

- No creo que haya nada que los muggles puedan hacer sobre eso –dijo Harry-. Y… estoy bastante seguro de que no hay nada para eso porque conozco a algunos hombres que definitivamente lo hubieran hecho si fuera posible.

- Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó Draco suspicazmente.

- Cállate –dijo Harry.

- No, quiero escucharlo –dijo Draco-. ¿A quién conoces que le esté faltando?

- Sólo... conozco algunas personas –dijo Harry.

- ¿Tú eres una de ellas? –preguntó Draco. Harry lo miró.

- No –dijo Harry-. Yo... estoy bien.

- Pero también eres un mago. Puedes cambiar el tuyo. Ellos no –dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro de que has usado un encantamiento agrandador antes.

- Nunca –admitió Harry. Draco pareció impactado-. Draco, Brian era un muggle.

- ¿Pero, y antes de él? –preguntó Draco.

- Nunca he estado con nadie antes de él –dijo Harry. Draco se congeló.

- ¿Nunca? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Nunca has estado con nadie más que Brian?

- No –dijo Harry.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué no?

- Ya te lo dije. Yo... no hago esa cosa del sexo sin significado de una noche –dijo Harry-. No puedo hacerlo.

- Pero... –Draco estaba genuinamente impresionado-. No puedo creerlo. Tienes que estar mintiendo. ¿Tienes veintitrés años y sólo has estado con una persona?

- Sí. ¿Y? –dijo Harry-. El sexo es algo especial conmigo. Lo valoro mucho y... es algo que no me tomo a la ligera.

- Eres tan extraño –dijo Draco mientras comían-. Pero… puedo ver eso de ti.

- Hermione siempre me persigue con que... vaya y lo haga con alguien para liberar frustraciones o algo –dijo Harry-. Y… lo he considerado antes, pero… yo… no puedo sólo ir con alguien y… decir eso.

- Harry, hay montones de personas en un bar con esas mismas intenciones –dijo Draco-. Sólo intenta conocer a una y… no sé. Ve que pasa, supongo.

- Necesito conocer a la persona primero –dijo Harry-. No parece correcto dar una parte de ti mismo a alguien sin conocerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Draco-. Creo que es algo muy admirable.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Haces la cosa de una noche? –dijo Harry.

- Lo he hecho dos veces –dijo Draco-. Pero, como a ti, me gusta conocer a la persona.

- ¿Qué hay sobre Alex y el otro tipo? ¿Los conociste un poco antes de tener sexo con ellos? –preguntó Harry tomando una gran bocanada de su arroz.

- Sí. Conocí a Alex y era lindo –dijo Draco-. Salimos algunas veces antes de tener sexo y luego… seguíamos saliendo tal vez dos veces al mes en una cita pero estaba implícito que el sexo iba después de eso. No había sentimientos involucrados, por supuesto.

- Dijiste que hubieron. ¿No estás involucrado con él ahora? –preguntó Harry.

- No realmente. No lo he visto en más de dos meses y… creo que consiguió un amante permanente, pero no estoy seguro –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y el de Jamaica? –preguntó Harry-. Era un mago, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Kevin –dijo Draco-. Salimos tres veces antes de tener sexo. Y... lo vi brevemente hace tres semanas. Está bien, pero... no es para mí. Probablemente no vuelva a ver a ninguno de los dos, para ser honestos.

- Habrán algunos amigos míos en el club –dijo Harry-. Te los presentaré. Está Mike, Richard e Ian, estoy seguro de que estarán ahí. Mike es muy apuesto y realmente es dulce.

- ¿Por qué no saliste con él? –preguntó Draco.

- Tenía a Brian –dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto –dijo Draco sarcásticamente-. ¿Estará Brian en ese club? Porque si estará, yo no voy.

- Puede estar –dijo Harry-. Es el club de baile de su parte de la ciudad. Es muy lindo y Brian lo amaba. Brian sólo vive como a once cuadras de ahí.

- No me cuentes de él –dijo Draco-. Yo… no quiero oír de él. Me molesta.

- Nunca te lo has encontrado–dijo Harry.

- No necesito encontrármelo para conocerlo –dijo Draco-. Hizo mal y no me gusta.

- Tienes razón. Hizo mal –dijo Harry-. Es un idiota.

- Síp –dijo Draco mientras terminaban su comida y bebida-. ¿Vamos al club?

- Si quieres lo haremos –dijo Harry-. Mis vacaciones empiezan mañana por tres semanas.

- ¿De verdad? –Draco estaba excitado-. ¡Genial! Hoy le dije a Albus que te ibas a tomar vacaciones.

- Oh no. –Harry entró en pánico-. Por favor no me digas que hiciste eso.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo Draco con temor.

- Oh no –dijo Harry-. Siempre quiere que haga algo, Draco. Siempre. El hombre es una amenaza. No hay forma de saber qué querrá. –Draco rió suavemente-. ¿Qué? ¿Te dijo algo?

- No –dijo Draco con la mirada de verdad.

- Soy un Legeremántico, Draco. Estás mintiendo –dijo Harry-. Dime.

- No puedo. Es una sorpresa –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Podría sacarlo de tu cabeza –dijo Harry con una mirada desafiante.

- Por favor, no lo hagas –pidió Draco con honestidad que Harry tomó.

- Está bien. Pero... si es algo malo, por favor dímelo –pidió Harry.

- Albus quiere decírtelo él mismo –dijo Draco-. Está excitado al respecto.

- Eso es incluso peor –dijo Harry-. Necesitamos vestirnos si vamos a salir.

- ¿Es una cita? –preguntó Draco de modo afeminadamente dulce.

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry mientras se paraba. Tiraron las botellas de cerveza y los contenedores de comida china antes de dirigirse al dormitorio a cambiarse.

- Creo que usaré esta cosa de vinilo. –Draco sacó el atuendo totalmente caliente y sexy-. Toda esa pornografía me calentó.

- ¿Vas a tratar de conseguir un polvo esta noche? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Eso depende. ¿Te estás ofreciendo? –preguntó Draco mientras pasaba al lado de Harry para entrar al armario.

- Creo que hay algún tipo de regla de que Harry Potter no tenga sexo con un mortífago –dijo Harry-. Mi polla puede caerse o algo. –Draco tuvo un arranque de risa-. Y… noté que hiciste la cama. Gracias.

- Traté de hacerla –dijo Draco-. Pero las malditas sábanas… están torcidas o… algo. No lo sé. –Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué debería ponerme? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué te parece esto? –Harry levantó unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra y púrpura.

- Eso es lindo –dijo Draco-. Te ves bien en negro. Hace que parezcas malo.

- ¿Malo? No quiero verme malo –dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces cómo quieres verte? Y noté que te sacaste la cicatriz de nuevo –se quejó Draco-. Ponla de nuevo.

- No puedo en el trabajo –dijo Harry mientras pasaba su mano por su frente de nuevo para poner la cicatriz-. Ahí está.

- Mucho mejor –dijo Draco-. Necesitas dejártela, Harry. Se ve bien en ti.

- ¿Una cicatriz? –preguntó Harry como si fuera una locura.

- Sí. Me gusta –dijo Draco con sinceridad-. Es muy tú. Y… estoy acostumbrado a ella. Me gusta.

- Eres tan raro –dijo Harry-. Esta estúpida cicatriz ha jodido mi vida. ¿Y te gusta? Eso es estúpido.

- No es estúpido en absoluto –dijo Draco-. Me recuerda a ti. Y... no eres tan malo. –Harry aceptó el rarísimo cumplido de Malfoy. Ambos se cambiaron la ropa en el dormitorio-. Ayúdame con esto. –Harry le ayudó a abrochar el collar y Draco se volteó-. ¿Cómo me veo? –dijo Draco seductoramente.

- Como sexo puro atado por los demonios del infierno –dijo Harry-. Perfecto para ti.

- Qué lindo cumplido –dijo Draco-. Tienes mucha razón. –Draco fue al baño para terminar de aprontarse. Harry sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir una risa corta por Draco. Harry se vistió y también terminó de aprontarse en el baño. Draco miró como Harry se arreglaba el pelo-. Tu pelo es… No lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco –admitió Harry-. Sólo está ahí.

- Siéntate y déjame arreglarlo –dijo Draco. Harry se sentó en el inodoro y Draco arregló el pelo de Harry, e incluso agregó un poco de gel muy para la disconformidad de Harry. Draco usó muchos estilos diferentes pero nada se veía bien. Finalmente, Draco se rindió y dejó que Harry sacudiera la cabeza fuerte para volverlo a la normalidad-. Entiendo totalmente a tu pelo ahora, Harry. Simplemente es tú. Y... me gusta más así de suelto.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Te ves muy, muy bien esta noche.

- Tú también –dijo Draco mirando el lindo cuerpo firme de Harry-. Pero no te hagas ninguna idea de traer a alguien aquí esta noche. Sólo hay una cama.

- ¿Yo? Tú eres el que está vestido para seducir cualquier cosa que se mueva –dijo Harry-. Y cuando bailes, tu culo en ese vinilo se verá como carne fresca para una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

- Mierda. Me encanta eso. –Draco sonrió mientras se arreglaba las cejas.

- Creo que dejaré mis lentes aquí –dijo Harry sacándoselos. Harry miró el espejo y entrecerró los ojos por un momento para corregir su visión-. Listo.

- Déjame ver –dijo Draco suavemente. Harry se volteó hacia Draco, que casi se desmayó ante la suavidad del brillante verde esmeralda y la suave mirada que estaba recibiendo-. Wow. Tus ojos son hermosos. ¿Por qué usas lentes y puedes ir sin ellos? Eres muy apuesto, Harry.

- Gracias. Los uso porque estoy acostumbrado a ellos –dijo Harry-. Pero puedo corregir mi vista a voluntad.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó Draco.

- Cambio –dijo Harry-. Soy un metamorfomago. Tomé el entrenamiento extra de auror.

- ¿Debí haber esperado menos? –preguntó Draco. Harry sonrió brillantemente.

- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y siguió a Harry mientras salían. La puerta del apartamento fue trabada y manejaron hasta el club y estacionaron el coche. La vibrante música llegaba desde el edificio y había un neón azul que decía "Lucky's" con rayas azules y blancas. Había otros saliendo y entrando al club. Harry dirigió a Draco hacia adentro-. ¿Te gustaría un trago? Podemos sentarnos en el bar. O podemos bailar si quieres.

- Bebamos primero –dijo Draco. Harry estuvo de acuerdo y fueron al bar y se sentaron bien cerca-. Supongo que tomaré… bueno, tú ordena por mí. No estoy seguro de cuáles son bebidas muggle y cuáles son mágicas. –Harry ordenó las bebidas para ambos y fueron servidos. Draco amó la bebida.

- ¿Qué es esto? Me encanta –dijo Draco.

- Se llama "sexo en la playa" y a mí también me gusta –dijo Harry.

- ¿Sexo en la playa? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa-. Nunca olvidaré eso. –Rieron y compartieron algunas bebidas más. Mike e Ian llegaron y Harry se los presentó a Draco. Los cuatro decidieron ir a una mesa juntos. Lo único disponible era una cabina, así que Harry y Draco se sentaron juntos.

- Draco. ¿Dónde trabajas? –preguntó Mike.

- No lo hago. Soy independientemente adinerado –dijo Draco arrogantemente. Harry sonrió por su respuesta-. Nunca planeo hacer semejante cosa.

- Maldita sea –dijo Ian-. ¿Cuán genial es eso?

- Draco es muy genial –dijo Harry-. Lo he conocido por años.

- ¿Y por qué nunca lo trajiste aquí, Harry, tú bastardo? –dijo Mike-. ¿Lo has estado archivando?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco por el término.

- Mike quiso decir guardándote para mí mismo –interpretó Harry.

- Oh –dijo Draco.

- ¿Están saliendo? –les preguntó Ian.

- Um... bueno, no, supongo que no –dijo Harry.

- Sólo uso a Harry por el sexo –dijo Draco llanamente sin emoción evidente. Harry rió.

- Maldición, bien ahí, Harry –dijo Mike con una risa propia-. Incluso aunque no creo una palabra de eso.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Draco-. Harry es un bombón.

- Sabemos cómo está Harry –dijo Ian.

- Lo he conocido por doce años. –Draco sonrió-. Podría contarles algunas mierdas de Harry que nunca creerían. –Harry rió con Draco.

- Cuéntanos entonces. No es como si él dijera mucho –dijo Mike-. Es como tirarte los dientes hacer que diga algo de sí mismo.

- Digo lo que necesita ser dicho –dijo Harry-. Soy aburrido.

- Con un demonio lo eres. –Draco sonrió.

- Cuéntanos algo de Harry, Draco –urgió Ian-. Dinos sus secretos malos.

- Oh, por favor –dijo Harry-. No tengo ninguno. –Draco se rió fuerte.

- Estás tan lleno de mierda, Potty. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

- Déjalo, hurón –dijo Harry-. Y no estés… contando un montón de mierda sobre mí.

- Eso es exactamente lo que queremos escuchar –dijo Mike-. Eres una maldita monja virginal por todo lo que sabemos. –Draco rió de nuevo.

- Cállate, Draco. –Harry rió-. Hablo en serio.

- Harry y yo fuimos juntos al colegio en Hogwarts –dijo Draco-. Es un colegio privado. Y… fuimos enemigos mortales durante años. Tratamos de matarnos muchas veces.

- Harry no lastimaría a una mosca –dijo Ian. Draco miró a Harry de forma extraña.

- No tienen idea de ti –dijo Draco.

- Y me gustaría mantenerlo así. Estos dos son tan entrometidos como Albus –dijo Harry.

- Ese es tu abuelo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ian.

- Sí –dijo Harry, y miró a Draco, que entendió.

- Draco, ¿quieres bailar? –preguntó Mike. Draco miró a Harry.

- Estaba esperando que Harry me lo pidiera, pero ya que nunca va a pedirlo y no tiene modales en absoluto, aceptaré –dijo Draco.

- Yo seré el próximo –dijo Harry. Draco asintió y fue a la pista de baile con Mike.

- Maldición, está tan caliente –dijo Ian-. Muy caliente.

- Draco es genial –dijo Harry-. No nos hemos visto en años. Hubo unas circunstancias y lo dejé quedarse en mi casa por un tiempo. Pero… realmente es algo. –Los dos miraron a Draco y Mike bailar con los vibrantes tonos. Harry podía ver que Draco la estaba pasando bien. El par bailó tres canciones más hasta que empezó la música más lenta y regresaron.

- Amo este lugar –dijo Draco antes de tomarse su bebida, que Harry había ordenado mientras estaba fuera-. Podría venir aquí todas las noches.

- Lo estaremos esperando –dijo Mike. Harry sabía que Mike tenía algo con los rubios, y era evidente que estaba mirando a Draco de ese modo-. Y realmente podríamos divertirnos si puedes deshacerte de Harry.

- No puedo deshacerme de Harry –dijo Draco-. Lo he intentado por años y no muere ni se va. –Harry rió.

- Lo siento, me esforzaré más la próxima vez –dijo Harry-. Tal vez podrías ayudar.

- Ya he tratado de matarte cientos de veces –dijo Draco-. Nada parece funcionar, estoy clavado contigo. Y… ¿no se supone que bailarías conmigo?

- ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Harry, y el par se levantó-. Pero esta es una canción lenta.

- ¿Y? Sólo... baila lento –dijo Draco tomando la mano de Harry y jalándolo hacia la pista de baile a través de la multitud.

- Mierda –dijo Harry mirando en la dirección.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Brian –dijo Harry aprehensivamente.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó Draco. Harry hizo un gesto hacia una mesa no muy lejos-. ¿El de verde?

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Y está con su perra.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Draco-. Yo patearé su trasero por ti.

- Hazlo –dijo Harry-. Mierda. Está mirando hacia aquí. –Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y besó su mejilla suavemente acurrucándose en el cuello de Harry-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Le doy a Brian algo dulce para la vista –djo Draco contra la piel de Harry. Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de Draco y bailaron lentamente-. Vamos. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry.

- Vamos, Harry. Brian está a punto de ahogarse por verte conmigo –dijo Draco-. Hagámoslo bien. Bésame.

- Yo... no puedo hacer eso –dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué demonios no? Vamos. Piensa en lo que hizo –dijo Draco-. Te mereces enfermarlo con eso. Deja que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió contigo. Es patético por pensar que esa tarada se compararía a tenerte a ti. Así que… Harry, bésame. –Harry se inclinó y Draco hizo lo mismo. El beso fue seductivo y largo. Draco movió sus manos por la espalda y cuello de Harry mientras se besaban. Finalmente el beso se rompió.

- Mierda. –Harry respiró-. Eres increíble.

- Gracias. Tú no eres malo –dijo Draco-. Eso fue divertido.

- Eso fue divertido –dijo Harry-. Eres un gran besador. Y… me gusta esa cosa que hiciste con la lengua. Muy caliente.

- ¿Todavía está mirando? –Draco tenía su espalda hacia la mesa de Brian.

- Algo así –dijo Harry-. Sigue volteándose hacia aquí, pero… que se joda. Es un bastardo.

- Tienes toda la razón –dijo Draco, y la música cambió a una canción movida. Harry empezó a soltarlo, pero Draco lo agarró-. No. Bailemos así. –Draco no pudo creer que había dicho las palabras.

- Por mí está bien –dijo Harry disfrutándolo un poco demasiado. El par empezó a moverse con un tono suave que sólo ellos podían oír mientras los cuerpos a su alrededor se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la batería y las guitarras pero no se molestaron en notar nada más que ellos mismos. Lentamente con el movimiento dos mejillas se tocaron y dos pares de ojos se cerraron saboreando el agarre. Después de dos canciones más, era casi más de lo que podían soportar-. Draco, estoy pensando en besarte de nuevo. –Draco levantó la cabeza y el beso resultó largo y profundo, pero esta vez se sintió un poco diferente. Había algo más y era bueno. Harry correspondió al acto enroscando sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Draco y empujándolo contra su cuerpo. Finalmente terminó un beso perfectamente sensual y fue un poco incómodo.

- Brian no olvidará ese –dijo Draco con su rostro ardiendo por el beso. Harry sonrió nerviosamente.

- Yo tampoco olvidaré ese –dijo Harry también sonrojado-. De todas las cosas que alguna vez pensé hacerte, besarte no era una de ellas.

- Besé a Harry Potter –dijo Draco-. Ese es un pensamiento jodido para mí. Y la cosa es que… no puedo decirle a nadie. Maldición. Eso apesta. –Harry sonrió.

- Estoy seguro de que es un gran honor –dijo Harry-. Probablemente serías enviado a San Mungo sólo por mencionarlo. ¿Yo y un mortífago? ¿Cuán genial es eso?

- Yo creo que es muy genial –dijo Draco con una risa-. Estoy seguro de que Voldemort se retorció en su tumba o algo. –Ambos rieron y bailaron juntos dos canciones más hasta que necesitaron un trago. Regresaron a la mesa y descubrieron que Mike e Ian se habían ido.

- Creo que hice que Mike se enojara –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Mike tiene algo serio con los rubios –dijo Harry-. Te estuvo mirando de forma seria. Te habría invitado a su casa más tarde. Estoy seguro de eso.

- No habría ido. Lo sabes –dijo Draco. Harry nunca dijo una palabra-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Claro –dijo Harry-. Pero... no soy tu padre ni nada. O… no estamos… ya sabes… juntos así, supongo, así que… puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si quieres…

- Oh... sí, ya sé eso –dijo Draco asintiendo-. Pero… no conozco a esa gente. Y… tú tienes tu propio canal de sexo.

Rieron juntos por el descubrimiento que había hecho Draco más temprano ese día del canal de sexo. Harry y Draco miraron a los bailarines en la pista y los compararon con sus propios gustos y preferencias en citas. Draco comentó todos los incomprensibles errores de moda del club entero. Harry señaló a las personas que conocía y le contó a Draco un poco de cada una. Cuando la mesera vino, ordenaron otras tres rondas de bebidas mientras hablaban.

- Necesito ir al baño. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Draco. Harry señaló la dirección y Draco fue por allí. Harry se sentó solo algunos minutos con su bebida pensando cuán lindo era todo eso.

- Harry –dijo Brian desde la barra. Harry lo miró y trató de respirar. Problemas. Brian le hizo un gesto de que se acercara y, con un pensamiento de indecisión, Harry dejó la cabina y se acercó para recostarse en la barra como lo había hecho Brian-. ¿Quién es el rubio?

- Es un viejo amigo del colegio –declaró Harry-. Draco Malfoy.

- Creí que odiabas a ese tipo –dijo Brian.

- Y yo creí que eras soltero –soltó Harry-. Siempre hay malos entendidos.

- Escucha, Harry. Han estado pasando muchas cosas –dijo Brian-. Christy está... hemos decidido divorciarnos y... me gustaría verte de nuevo.

- No quiero escucharlo, Brian –dijo Harry-. No soy un premio de consolación.

- Por supuesto, no lo eres –dijo Brian de ese modo que Harry sabía que era inútil. Brian tomó las dos manos de Harry-. Sabes que tuvimos algo bueno.

- Sé que tuvimos algo –dijo Harry, enfatizando el verbo en pasado-. No puedes esperar que yo… lo retome de donde te fuiste.

- No espero eso para nada –dijo Brian dulcemente-. Pero le conté a Christy cómo me sentía contigo y... no la amo, Harry. Se ha acabado lo mío con Christy hace más de dos años. Ella quería darle otra oportunidad… y… nunca funcionará con ella porque tú me importas.

- Brian... –lloriqueó Harry-. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto otra vez.

- Harry, significas mucho para mí. –Brian acercó un poco a Harry-. Estaba asustado. Nunca he estado… involucrado con otro hombre. No sabía cómo funcionaba esto, pero ahora lo sé. Creo que me merezco otra oportunidad.

- Nunca dijiste una palabra, Brian. Nunca dijiste que estabas casado –argumentó Harry dolido-. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir? Me sentí como un tonto frente a todos.

- Lo sé y lo siento –rogó Brian-. Pero… tenía miedo de perderte.

- ¿Así que mentiste para mantenerme? No puedo confiar en ti –dijo Harry-. Yo… no puedo hacer esto. –Brian dio un paso hacia delante y estuvieron casi cara a cara.

- Bebé, por favor –dijo Brian suavemente-. No he hecho más que pensar en ti por meses. Y cada vez sabía más y más que… creo que te amo, Harry. Y… quiero intentar que esto funcione. –Harry supo que su corazón explotaría con algo, ¿pero era amor… o era… indecisión? ¿Una opción?

- Brian... no lo sé –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. Ya no sé nada. Cuando te fuiste con ella estaba devastado. No puedes imaginar lo que me hiciste pasar –dijo Harry con fuerza-. No hice nada más que estar en miseria por meses por ti… yo… no lo sé.

- ¿Pero no vale la pena otro intento? –preguntó Brian-. Mírame. –Harry miró los ojos azules del que una vez había sido su amante-. Podemos hacer esto, bebé. Tú y yo.

- Y yo –dijo Draco ruidosamente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para darle una mirada fría como el hielo a Brian. Harry empezó a entrar en pánico-. Harry, cariño, ¿este es Brian?

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Draco Malfoy, este es Brian Pruett. Brian, este es Draco.

- Diría que es un gusto conocerte pero no lo es –dijo Draco-. Eres un bastardo del infierno en gran escala y espero que te ahogues y mueras. –Draco tiró de las manos de Harry para alejarlas de las de Brian. Harry casi se rió del aspecto de incredulidad de Brian.

- Pequeña mierda –dijo Brian en ofensa a Draco-. ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

- Creo que yo me preocupo por Harry, no como tú –dijo Draco mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se acercaba en un tipo de abrazo-. Debiste haberte dado cuenta de lo que tenías antes de perderlo, amigo. Harry es la persona más amable y generosa que he conocido y simplemente no te lo mereces. –Draco empujó a Harry y caminaron hacia la mesa. Harry entró y Draco lo siguió. Después de haberse sentado con algunos momentos de silencio, Draco miró a Harry-. ¿Cómo pudiste hablar con él?

- Él... no lo sé –dijo Harry frotándose las sienes-. Él sólo… maldita sea. –Harry suspiró.

- No te ama, Harry –dijo Draco-. Tú mismo dijiste que él nunca lo dijo.

- Lo acaba de decir –dijo Harry volteándose hacia Draco-. Él y Christy están en un divorcio. Brian dijo… dijo que se había acabado todo entre ellos… y que ella había querido intentar que funcionara, pero no funcionó. –Draco pensó en las palabras por varios momentos.

- ¿Así que va y te dice que te ama después de no verte por ocho jodidos meses y espera que saltes a sus brazos? –preguntó Draco-. ¿No crees que es un poco raro?

- Él... estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil o algo –dijo Harry irritado.

- No te atrevas a defenderlo –dijo Draco-. Harry, te está usando.

- Nos usábamos mutuamente –dijo Harry con un poco de prisa-. Era una relación, Draco. Tenía… dos lados. –Draco supo que estaba peleando una batalla imposible contra el cabrón en cuestión.

- Mira, no soy tu mamá, ¿está bien? Pero necesitas ver a las personas por lo que realmente son –dijo Draco-. No quiero que te lastimen de nuevo, Harry. Hablo en serio.

- Sé que sí –dijo Harry poniendo una mano sobre la de Draco-. Estoy harto de esto, Draco. Estoy… enfermo de soportarlo.

- ¿Quieres irte a casa? –preguntó Draco amablemente-. Yo también preferiría estar ahí.

- Vamos entonces –dijo Harry. El par caminó junto hacia la mesa y Brian los alcanzó rápidamente-. Oh no.

- Harry, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? –pidió Brian.

- Ahora no –dijo Harry con un lloriqueo.

- ¿Luego entonces? ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Brian. Draco miró a Harry.

- No. Draco se está quedando conmigo –dijo Harry. Brian miró entre ellos rápidamente.

- ¿Se mudaron juntos? –preguntó Brian mostrando su incredulidad en su rostro.

- Algo así –dijo Harry. Brian miró a Draco con odio hirviendo en los ojos. Draco sonrió con arrogancia ligeramente para darle más efecto.

- ¿Almorzarás conmigo? ¿Mañana? Estarás en el trabajo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Brian.

- No, está de vacaciones por algunas semanas. –Draco mostró una sonrisa torcida. Brian entró en pánico.

- Harry, ¿estás involucrado con él? –preguntó Brian señalando a Draco-. ¿Son amantes?

- Um... no –dijo Harry-. Brian, escucha, necesito salir de aquí. No puedo hacer esto ahora. –Draco tomó la mano de Harry para sacarlo pero pechando no muy gentilmente al idiota, dejando a Brian furioso por el rubio. Brian sonrió con odio.

- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, rubiecito –soltó Brian tranquilamente mientras volvía a la mesa con un bufido de ira-. Necesito ese pequeño ticket de comida y tú no tienes oportunidad.

Harry y Draco llegaron al auto y Harry golpeó su cabeza contra el volante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vine aquí? –preguntó Harry con los ojos cerrados.

- No sabías que iba a estar aquí –dijo Draco amablemente-. ¿Estás bien para manejar? Yo podría hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes conducir? –preguntó Harry. Draco sonrió.

- No, ¿pero cuán difícil puede ser? –preguntó Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

- Eres estúpido, Malfoy –soltó Potter.

- Vete al infierno, Potty. –Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente-. Y pienso que podría conducir.

- Podría enseñarte alguna vez –dijo Harry arrancando el auto.

- Dime qué estás haciendo entonces. Sé que arrancas el auto con la… esa llave, y luego haces algo con esa… palanca –dijo Draco. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa por las costumbres totalmente no-muggles de Draco. Harry explicó todas las letras de reversa, conducción, estacionamiento y neutral y condujo de regreso a su apartamento. Draco se inclinó para ver el medidor de combustible, el medidor de velocidad y los otros controles. Harry se rió por la fascinación de Draco por los limpia parabrisas, que Harry mostró aunque no hubiera necesidad. Entraron al estacionamiento, salieron y trabaron el auto. Harry puso la llave a tientas en la puerta y entraron al apartamento.

- Ahora esto se siente como mi casa –dijo Draco-. ¿No es raro? Sólo he estado aquí tres días, pero… se siente bien.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Creo. Me reí mucho de ti hoy.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco casi insultado.

- Me llamaste para quejarte de la televisión dos veces y estabas haciendo un alboroto por una lata de sopa. –Harry se rió fuerte-. Y luego… y luego… querías comprar un seguro… -Harry agarró su estómago fuerte con su ebria risa. Draco sonrió sólo un poco antes de empujar a Harry hacia el posabrazos del sofá, y cayó en él. Draco pateó a Harry en la pierna.

- Cállate, idiota –dijo Malfoy.

- Muérdeme, imbécil. –Harry rió. Draco tuvo suficiente y pateó de nuevo la pierna de Harry-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Quise hacerlo, pequeño cabrón –soltó Draco.

- Eres tan lindo cuando estás enojado. –Harry se rió fuerte de nuevo en el sofá. Con un gruñido Draco se lanzó hacia Harry y forcejeó con él hasta que tuvo a Harry sujeto con ataques de risa-… y querías un seguro… -Harry se rió tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

- Hablo en serio. Cierra la boca –dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-... y... y... querías un jodido seguro... –Harry tenía lágrimas por la risa.

- Hablo en serio, Harry. Cállate o yo te callaré –dijo Draco con su sonrisa creciendo.

-... ni siquiera podías abrir una lata... una lata de jodida sopa... oh mi dios eso fue tan gracioso. –Harry se rió incluso más fuerte. Draco tuvo suficiente y se inclinó para poner su boca encima de la de Harry que inmediatamente se calmó y se entregó al beso que era para callarlo.

El juguetón beso caluroso se convirtió en más de lo que estaba intencionado… tal vez, y después de varios turnos, Draco soltó las manos de Harry de arriba de su cabeza. Ese beso profundo se hizo más desesperadamente hambriento y fiero. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por la espalda de Draco rápidamente y atraparon sus nalgas y lo acercaron en algún tipo de necesidad controladora. Draco, con una cantidad equivalente de excitación por el enredo, deslizó una mano por un costado de Harry para subir un muslo de Harry y sus erecciones fueron notadas inmediatamente. La respiración pesada y la necesidad de oxígeno rompieron el beso pero ambos estaban frotando las mejillas y el cuello del otro.

- No puedo hacer esto –susurró Harry, pero nunca se detuvo de pesar la pálida piel de Draco-. Draco… haz que me detenga… -Harry lamió la piel de la garganta de Draco.

- No puedo... –Draco respiró con necesidad y deseo por la piel de Harry-. Tú haz que yo me detenga…. –Draco mordió gentilmente la sensible piel del cuello de Harry y éste gimió suavemente alimentando el deseo de Draco por lo que sea que fuera eso. Draco puso su frente en la mejilla de Harry con algún tipo de culpabilidad-. Lo siento.

- No, yo lo siento –dijo Harry-. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. –Draco se incorporó y quedó montando la entrepierna de Harry en el sofá. Ambos se miraron con una mirada que pudo haber sido miedo, necesidad, indecisión, lujuria, o todas las anteriores.

- Esta noche ha sido un torbellino emocional para ti –dijo Draco-. Y… debí haber tenido más… tacto. No quise… hacer… esto… -Draco hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

- Draco, yo... yo no estaba resistiéndome exactamente –dijo Harry-. Y… esta noche ha sido… bueno… puro infierno.

- Lo sé –dijo Draco suavemente-. Y estoy seriamente intoxicado.

- Yo estoy un poco borracho también –dijo Harry-. Y… maldición. Contigo luciendo así… en ese atuendo… ya te dije. Eres una tentación para cualquier hombre. –Malfoy dio su mejor movimiento arrogante de cabeza.

- Lo soy –dijo Draco bromeando-. No te culpo. Soy irresistible. No tenías ni media oportunidad.

- Sí, soy terriblemente débil –dijo Harry-. Tiene que ver con ser un pobre huérfano renegado y toda esa mierda.

- Realmente eres bastante patético –bromeó Draco-. Y no eres lo suficiente bueno para mí. Necesito ser consentido y adorado a diario. Constantemente, de hecho.

- Oh sí, lo olvidé –dijo Harry siguiendo sus bromas-. Eres el supremo Malfoy dios de Slytherin después de todo. Qué indigno de mí sugerir otra cosa.

- Absolutamente –dijo Draco dándole lástima el de abajo-. Soy un sangre pura, un tesoro rico y maravilloso tan premiado que aquellos como tú no podrían apreciar mi grandeza.

- Siendo la humilde, desgraciada y torcida alma que soy, ¿podría rogarle a su majestuosidad que por favor mueva su totalmente sagrado trasero de mi polla antes de que me vuelva loco? –preguntó Harry. Draco rió.

- Me gusta cuando me ruegas –dijo Draco-. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

- Puedes acostumbrarte más tarde, pero ahora tienes que moverte –dijo Harry empujando un poco a Draco-. Los dos somos estúpidos y estamos ebrios… y… no estoy pensando bien.

- ¿Asumiendo que nunca tuviste la capacidad de hacerlo? –preguntó Draco.

- Draco, hablo en serio. Tienes que mover tu culo de mi polla –dijo Harry-. Eso o… desnudarte.

- ¿Desnudarme? –preguntó Draco arqueando las cejas-. ¿Me estás pidiendo algo?

- No, te estoy advirtiendo algo –declaró Harry-. Ahora, muévete. –Draco movió un poco la cadera haciendo fuerza hacia abajo.

- Me moví. –Draco rió. Harry gimió.

- ¿Quieres tener sexo? –preguntó Harry con honestidad. Draco estaba sumamente tentado.

- Sí, quiero –dijo Draco-. Pero... no puedo hacer eso después… después de ver a Brian hacerte esa mierda. No quieres esto por la razón adecuada –dijo Draco con motivo, y esperó por la reacción.

- Tienes razón. No quiero esto por la razón adecuada –dijo Harry con culpabilidad-. Eso no quiere decir que no lo desee, pero… no estaría bien.

- Eres tan fácil –dijo Draco con su sonrisa arrogante-. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Harry? –Draco rió suavemente con burla-. Estaba viendo si podía hacer que dijeras eso y… caíste.

- ¿En qué caí? –preguntó Harry.

- Dijiste que no quieres esto por la razón adecuada, cabrón –dijo Draco-. Y además no me importa una mierda la razón. Si quieres hacerlo, lo haré. No tienes que estar enamorado de mí para tener sexo conmigo o con nadie más, Harry. Ten un buen polvo y sigue adelante.

- Eso no está bien –dijo Harry tranquilamente-. No soy como la mayoría de la gente, Draco. Se me hace difícil separar el acto de lo sentimientos. El sexo no es sólo sexo para mí. Llámalo o culpa o algún tipo de compromiso, pero… querré más si me entrego.

- Entonces te daré más –dijo Draco todo serio. Harry se congeló por un momento y tragó saliva.

- ¿Qu... Qué estás diciendo, Draco? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry. Fue el turno de Draco de congelarse y morder su labio por lo que acababa de decir.

- No lo sé –dijo Draco rápidamente-. No sé porqué dije eso. –Hubieron varios momentos de profundo pensar entre ellos-. Soy estúpido, supongo. –Harry suspiró y se relajó un poco más en el sofá. Seguro, había pensado en eso, pero no tenía más sentido ahora de lo que tenía antes. ¿Una relación? ¿Con Malfoy?

- ¿Quisiste decir algo con eso? –preguntó Harry, y luego trató de recuperarse o seguir adelante. No sabía-. Draco, me gusta que estés aquí. Conmigo. Sólo has estado aquí tres días y... demonios, me encanta. Nos llevamos genial excepto cuando quiero matarte. Y... ni siquiera pretendo saber qué demonios estoy diciendo ahora por el alcohol, pero… de algún modo jodido y enfermo… significas mucho para mí y… no quiero tomar ventaja de eso y tomar la oportunidad de… tal vez… arruinar esto. –Cualquier cosa seria dicha en ese punto habría sido más de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría soportar. Así que Draco, como siempre, cambió de tema.

- Lo retiro. Tu pelo es estúpido, Potty –soltó Draco cruzándose de brazos. Harry dio la mirada más confundida.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa perpleja.

- Y esa maldita cicatriz en tu jodido cráneo es irritante –dijo Draco mientras se bajaba de Harry para pararse y caminar hacia el dormitorio-. Creo que esa maldita marca atraviesa tu pequeño lastimero cerebro. Probablemente frió tus neuronas cuando te golpeó en primer lugar. Nunca has sido el más increíblemente brillante.

- Cállate –dijo Harry entendiendo que Draco había alejado la seriedad de lo dicho por un momento. Él apreció el gesto. Harry se paró para seguirlo y cambiarse de ropa.

- Oh, qué original para una respuesta –dijo Draco mientras sacaba los pantalones de pijama que había usado la noche anterior-. Nunca fuiste muy ingenioso con los insultos. Me decepcionas.

- Vete al infierno –soltó Harry con divertida irritación-. Tú probablemente te quedabas despierto por las noches tratando de pensar en algo ingenioso que escupirme. –Harry buscó en el cajón y sacó su propio pijama y empezó a ponérselo.

- El desatenuado fastidio de que tú sugieras que yo pierdo siquiera un guiño de sueño por tu patético culo es repugnante –soltó Draco-. Tienes tu hueco cráneo que pasa por tu cerebro tan alto por encima de tu culo que no puedes ver la luz del sol por la mierda.

- Sigue hablando así y tal vez algún día dirás algo semi-inteligente –dijo Harry en su batalla de insultos en broma-. ¿Te duele la cabeza por ser tan estúpido?

- Eres una persona de rara inteligencia, Harry. Es raro cuando muestras alguna –soltó Draco-. Y si hay una idea en tu cabeza, está confinada en soledad.

- Bueno, tú introduces estupidez en todo un nuevo reino –dijo Harry-. ¿No tendría más espacio una idea en tu cabeza si te deshicieras de toda la mierda inútil que hay ahí?

- Sigues siendo sólo un idiota sufriendo de diarrea de boca y constipación de ideas –dijo Draco-. Te falta incluso el más vago toque de percepción necesario para calificarte apropiadamente como un imbécil.

- ¿No es peligroso usar todo tu vocabulario en solo una oración? –preguntó Harry con una risa y una brillante sonrisa.

- Bueno, tu verbosidad solo es superada por tu estupidez –dijo Draco terminando de ponerse los pantalones del pijama.

- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo habría sido la vida si hubieras tenido suficiente oxígeno al nacer? –preguntó Harry también terminando con su pijama.

- Tienes falsas ilusiones de capacidad ingeniosa –dijo Draco-. Y me niego a entrar en una batalla de ingenios contigo, ya que está contra el código moral atacar a una persona no armada. –Draco caminó altaneramente por el dormitorio hacia la cocina dejando a Harry negando con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa por los sentimientos verbales de Draco. Draco gritó desde el vestíbulo-. Y además eres un zoquete intelectualmente constipado. Me enfermas. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

- Sí, por favor –le gritó Harry a Draco en la otra habitación. Harry juntó sus ropas y la canasta y los llevó al cuarto de lavado. Estaba sacando las toallas de la secadora y poniendo la ropa mojada en la secadora cuando Draco entró con dos cervezas y saltó a la secadora para sentarse y mirar.

- Lavar la ropa es una molestia –dijo Draco-. Consume el tiempo. Creo que deberías quemar lo que usas cada día y comprarte algo nuevo. Ahorraría mucho tiempo.

- No puedo hacer eso. –Harry rió-. Lavar la ropa no es tan malo. Hace que la vida sea interesante.

- Iba a sugerir un juego de "Encuentra al Retardado", pero eso es muy fácil en el momento –dijo Draco-. Lavar la ropa apesta. Admítelo.

- No lo admitiré –dijo Harry-. Esto es vida, Draco. La ropa necesita ser lavada y cuidada. Lavar la ropa puede ser... bueno, divertido.

- Creo que estás perdiendo la cordura, eso o nunca la tuviste –dijo Draco-. ¿Lavar la ropa? ¿Divertido? –Harry había terminado de cargar la máquina y arrancó la lavadora.

- No es tan divertido como algunas cosas, pero... no está mal –dijo Harry tomando un trago de su cerveza y recogiendo la canasta de la ropa. Caminaron a la mesa de la cocina y empezó a doblar toallas. Draco se sentó en la silla y miró-. Podrías ayudar, si quieres.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás haciendo –dijo Draco-. Muéstrame cómo… doblar eso… así. –Harry le mostró a Draco cómo prefería doblar las toallas y Draco trató con su propia toalla dos veces antes de lograrlo.

- Bien –dijo Harry. El par dobló todas las toallas. Harry las puso en el canasto y las llevó al baño. Draco lo siguió con su cerveza-. Pongo las toallas así para que ocupen menos espacio. Así puedo tenerlas todas prolijas.

- Puedo ver eso, idiota –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

- Ya que estoy de vacaciones, podríamos ir a algún lado si quieres –dijo Harry guardando las toallas-. Podríamos ir a la costa del oeste por algunos días.

- Suena genial –dijo Draco-. Pero si piensas sugerir llevarme a ese lugar donde tú y el gilipollas amante fueron, te ataré y te golpearé con un fideo mojado hasta que vomites. –Harry rió.

- Está bien. Conozco algunos lugares –dijo Harry-. O podríamos aventurarnos a ir a algún lugar nuevo.

- Lo nuevo es bueno –dijo Draco. Harry terminó con las toallas y fue al armario para sacar todas las perchas vacías-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Perchas. Las necesitaré para colgar nuestra ropa cuando se sequen un poco –dijo Harry. Después de haber tomado las toallas, caminó de regreso al cuarto de lavado y agregó el suavizante a la máquina. Draco se sentó en el sofá y empezó a pasar los canales y aterrizó en el canal de sexo.

- Me encanta este canal –dijo Draco-. Sería mejor con sexo de hombre y hombre, pero… está bien.

- Yo apenas lo veo ahora –dijo Harry-. Al principio cuando conseguí esta antena de televisión, lo miraba mucho.

- Sé que te sentabas aquí y te pajeabas mirando esta mierda. –Draco rió-. Sé que yo estaba tentado. De hecho, sigo tentado. –Harry rió.

- Brian lo hacía –dijo Harry-. Solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Me molestaba a veces.

- No hables sobre ese Neandertal con baja función cerebral –dijo Draco-. El atrevimiento que tuvo por querer hablar contigo siquiera… -Draco sacudió la cabeza, disgustado.

- Yo tampoco quiero hablar de él –dijo Harry mientras se volteaba y ponía sus piernas encima del regazo de Draco para mayor comodidad

- ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te parezco un taburete? –preguntó Draco.

- Algo así –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Y… este es mi lugar.

- Puedes cambiar tu maldito lugar –soltó Draco en juego mientras empujaba las piernas de Harry a un lado. Harry las puso de nuevo-. Para.

- Entonces muévete –dijo Harry-. Así es como me gusta estar en el sofá. Supéralo.

- Te echaré un maleficio si no me sacas tus peludas piernas. –Draco las empujó de nuevo. Harry las puso de nuevo desafiantemente.

- Mis piernas no son peludas –dijo Harry-. Están… bien. Y… puedes moverte al otro lado del sofá o recostarte conmigo a mi lado en este lugar. Pero yo voy a tirarme en el sofá. Estoy de vacaciones.

- Eres una molestia –dijo Draco mientras se movía hacia el otro lado del sofá y enroscaban sus piernas cómodamente alrededor del otro. Era mucho más lindo de lo que ninguno de ellos quería admitir por el momento-. ¿Quieres mirar esta cosa de sexo? No puedo soportar ver esto en este momento.

- Cámbialo entonces –dijo Harry-. Son las once de la noche. Debería haber algo por empezar. Tengo muchos canales de películas. –Draco pasó los canales y el teléfono sonó. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa ratonera para contestar.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Harry.

- ¿Qué hay? –preguntó Ron.

- No mucho. Draco y yo casi nos matamos otra vez. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. ¿Qué hay contigo? –dijo Harry. Ron estaba riendo.

- Maldición. No puedo creer que esté ahí contigo. Eso jode mi cabeza –dijo Ron-. Creí que los dos estarían en el club.

- Fuimos al club –dijo Harry. Draco lo miró-. Draco es un gran bailarín. Y casi pateó algunos traseros hoy. –Harry sonrió.

- Por favor dime que no echaron a Draco del club por pelear –dijo Ron.

- No, no nos echaron. Estaba defendiendo mi honor –dijo Harry. Draco lo pateó. Harry gimió-. Para.

- ¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Ron.

- Pasó Brian –dijo Harry. Draco rodó los ojos y miró la televisión-. Estaba ahí y… dijo un montón de cosas que… que realmente dolieron. Pero nos fuimos.

- ¿Tú y Brian se fueron del club? –preguntó Ron.

- No, estúpido, yo y Draco nos fuimos del club y vinimos a casa –dijo Harry-. Estamos aquí, cabrón. ¿Por qué estás llamando de todos modos?

- Para hacerte saber que Herm y yo salimos un poco más temprano mañana del trabajo, así que si quieren pueden venir después de las cinco. Hermione pensó que sería bueno cocinar en la parrilla. Sólo quería ver si querías filetes o costillas –dijo Ron.

- Déjame preguntarle a Draco qué quiere –dijo Harry, y bajó el teléfono. Harry le dijo a Draco lo que había preguntado Ron. Entre ellos decidieron por los filetes-. Nos gustarían filetes si está bien. Pero somos flexibles. ¿Podemos llevar algo a nuestra pequeña barbacoa? Podría hacer de esos frijoles cocidos que te gustan.

- Oh joder que sí, trae eso –dijo Ron-. Hermione me dijo que no te pidiera que trajera nada, pero… tú haces lo que quieres.

- Haré los frijoles y llevaremos bebidas. ¿Quieres vino de nuevo? Podría llevar cerveza o refrescos.

- Tengo algunas cervezas, pero... trae lo que sea que tú y Draco quieran –dijo Ron-. Tengo refresco, también. Y… -Ron se calló y susurró al teléfono-. Si puedes traer algunos dulces, estaría genial. Hermione no me deja comer ninguno. –Harry se rió a lo alto.

- Eres patético –dijo Harry-. Te tiene atrapado, hombre. Dejaré que Draco elija algo y lo haré o lo compraré. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien. Los vemos a ambos mañana. Y, Harry... –Ron se pausó-. Sólo... no quería decir nada, pero... creo que estás bien sin Brian. Estás mucho más feliz ahora de lo que estabas con él de todos modos. No quiero entrometerme ni nada, pero… ya sabes, yo sólo… quería decir eso.

- Gracias. Tienes razón –dijo Harry dándole a Draco algún tipo de mirada apreciativa y un largo suspiro que podía significar muchas cosas-. Las cosas son buenas. Estaremos ahí mañana alrededor de las cinco o las seis.

- Está bien, hasta luego –dijo Ron antes de colgar. Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Nos quieren ahí después de las cinco –dijo Harry-. Haré frijoles cocidos, conseguiremos algo de cerveza o lo que quieras tomar y Ron hizo un pedido especial de cualquier tipo de dulce. Parece que Hermione le está haciendo dejar el azúcar. Creo que Hermione piensa que Ron está ganando peso.

- Oh, por el amor de Merlín –dijo Draco-. Está bien. Siempre ha estado… bueno… así. Ron siempre ha sido del tipo grueso y… carnoso. Ustedes eran opuestos.

- ¿Qué? Yo no soy opuesto –dijo Harry.

- Oh, por favor, Potter. Siempre has sido flaco y desalineado –dijo Draco-. Eres huesudo y larguirucho.

- No soy larguirucho –dijo Harry-. ¿Y tú qué? Mírate. Tú eres huesudo también. Y con esa piel blanca tuya hay que preguntarse porqué la gente no ha tratado de enterrarte.

- ¿Eso es alguna forma de insulto? Porque obviamente si tengo que preguntar, no funcionó –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió ante el humor de Draco.

- Eres tan arrogante –dijo Harry con afección.

- Si hubiese querido tu opinión, habría torcido tu oreja y te habría dado un chicle bola, lelo –dijo Draco con una diminuta sonrisa de regreso de afección.

- Te odio, Malfoy –dijo Harry. Total mentira obvia.

- Igualmente, Potty –dijo Malfoy. Total mentira obvia. El par se quedó tirado en el sofá mirando un buffet de diferentes series televisivas cómicas hasta que fueron las dos de la mañana-. Estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama. –Draco se movió para levantarse y Harry lo sujetó en el sofá con sus piernas-. Detente. Voy a levantarme. Muévete.

- Oblígame –dijo Harry-. Hurón.

- ¿Estás tratando de enfadarme y hacer que te lastime? –preguntó Draco-. Ahora mueve tu estupidez.

- No te vayas a la cama aún –dijo Harry-. Esta es la primera noche de mis vacaciones.

- ¿Y? Tú puedes quedarte despierto toda la noche por lo que a mí me importa –dijo Draco empujando las piernas de Harry y levantándose-. Además, estoy a la mitad de ese libro de Stephen King que estoy leyendo y el personaje principal está empezando a darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Necesito leer más.

- Oh, recuerdo esa parte. ¿Quieres que te diga qué pasará? –preguntó Harry. Draco ensanchó los ojos.

- ¡Joder que no! –gritó Draco-. Si abres la boca y dices una palabra de lo que pasa en el libro te mataré con mis manos desnudas. –Draco se dirigió hacia el dormitorio dejando a Harry con una sonrisa. Harry se obligó a bajar del sofá y apagó las luces y trabó la puerta antes de encaminarse al pasillo.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando descubre quién puso el cuchillo en el… -empezó Harry.

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Draco-. No digas otra palabra o dormirás en el sofá.

- ¿Qué? Esta es mi cama –dijo Harry.

- No me importa un comino. No me arruines este libro, hablo en serio –dijo Draco mientras se establecía en las almohadas para leer-. Y no hagas ruido. Eres irritante. –A Harry le encantó.

- Oh dios, me sacas de quicio –dijo Harry con su juguetona irritación sentándose en su lado de la cama y poniendo la alarma del despertador.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No tienes que ir a trabajar mañana, ¿así que por qué estás poniendo la alarma? –preguntó Draco.

- Tengo que levantarme a la larga –dijo Harry-. Puse la alarma a las nueve. De todos modos no puedo dormir pasadas las nueve.

- ¿Nueve? Creí que nos quedaríamos en la cama hasta el mediodía –dijo Draco despreocupadamente mientras leía. Harry entretuvo brevemente el pensamiento de quedarse en la cama con alguien hasta el mediodía, pero tuvo que dejar que se pensamiento se fuera. Demasiado. Demasiado… tentador.

- Me siento horrible si me quedo demasiado en la cama –dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba bajo los cobertores y abría su propio libro. Se establecieron contra la cabecera apoyándose en el otro mientras leían juntos. Leer solo era algo, pero compartir ese tipo de tiempo silencioso juntos era pacífico y lindo.

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso? –le preguntó Draco al libro-. Eso fue tonto. Ella sabe que él no tenía coartadas en primer lugar. Estúpida perra. Entérate.

Harry sólo rió por debajo de su aliento y siguió leyendo. Harry volteó las páginas y llegó a la parte llena de acción del libro que no pudo soltar. Cuando Harry miró el reloj ya eran pasadas las cuatro. No podía creer cómo el tiempo había volado. Harry dio un vistazo para ver a Draco dormido sujetando el libro e inclinado cerca de él. Harry hizo a un lado su libro con el de Draco en la mesita de noche.

- Draco, recuéstate –susurró Harry mientras ambos se movían hacia debajo de las sábanas. Draco nunca abrió los ojos, y se recostó dándole la espalda a Harry, quien se recostó sobre su espalda. Harry apagó la luz y se quedó quieto escuchando la regular respiración de Draco dormido.

Draco. Harry sacudió la cabeza por la locura de tener a un Malfoy en su cama. Harry pensó sobre la noche en el club y Brian. Draco había insultado a Brian terriblemente. Harry lo había disfrutado. Era lindo tener a Draco enfrentándose por él de tal modo para mostrar que estaba genuinamente preocupado de que no lastimaran a Harry de nuevo.

Harry sabía por su Legeremancia que Brian no lo amaba. Sabía que Brian nunca lo había amado, pero Harry había continuado esperando que un día Brian aprendiera a amar. Pero la ruda realidad era que nunca sería así, sin importar cuánto Harry lo quisiera. Pero por otro lado… el dolor de pensar en eso era mucho menor que antes. Tal vez el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Tal vez Harry había empezado a dejarlo ir. Tal vez… tal vez había un pedazo de algo en su corazón diferente al dolor. Tal vez un había audaz, vano, engreído, mandón, formidable y problemático rubio que lo irritaba hasta el punto de arrancarse el pelo.

Harry dio un vistazo hacia el problema, recostado en su cama con él. Le había ofrecido sexo. No era problema para Draco ser tan abierto. Todo el mundo mágico era así. El sexo entre los magos era muy casual y no se esperaban sentimientos, especialmente con los sangre pura, que sólo conseguían pareja para asegurar sus líneas de sangre.

Pero Draco se habría ofrecido aún sabiendo que Harry querría más que sólo el acto. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Querría más? Harry se quedó con esos pensamientos en mente por un largo rato. Draco es muy abierto consigo mismo como mago, cualquier cosa física significaría casi nada para él. Con ese pensamiento en mente junto a la fuerte urgencia de tener la calidez de compartir la cama con alguien después de tanto tiempo, Harry se volteó para acurrucarse detrás de Draco y puso su brazo encima de él. Se sintió tan maravillosamente natural y cálido cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto que Harry pronto estaba dormido en esa posición. Draco sonrió pero no abrió los ojos.

Sólo hay una cosa peor que estar atorado en el tráfico bajo la lluvia en una hora pico escuchando al sinfín de comerciales del automóvil. Y esa cosa peor es el irritante sonido de un despertador digital chillando horrorosamente en una hora de un solo digito en la mañana. Harry sacó su brazo perezosamente y lo apagó sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Había una cálida respiración sobre su hombro, un pálido brazo alrededor de su cintura, y una pierna entre las suyas propias mientras Draco dormía cómodamente. Harry se quedó quieto y pronto se volvió a dormir.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron para ver piel bronceada y un diminuto lunar marrón en la espalda de Harry. Draco suspiró perezosamente y levantó la cabeza ligeramente para ver que el reloj decía que eran las diez y cuarto antes de recostar su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada de plumas. Draco recordó la noche anterior en el club. Brian. Idiota. Le había dicho a Harry que lo amaba. Draco dudaba seriamente de la declaración. Albus y Ron le habían dicho a Draco que Brian sólo había usado a Harry, aunque Harry nunca lo había visto. O… tal vez lo había visto. Harry nunca había conocido ningún tipo de cariño o amor en su vida. Y conociendo la naturaleza de Harry, él se habría aferrado a cualquier tipo de cariño tan fuerte que no habría importado lo que hiciera o dijera Brian. Harry anhelaba cariño de cualquier tipo y… Harry se merecía cariño. Cariño verdadero.

Draco recordó a Celeste brevemente y su propia relación. No había amor allí. Draco nunca había conocido ningún tipo de amor tampoco. Nunca dado y nunca recibido, eso era lo que era. Draco recordó cómo Harry se había reído de él por el incidente del seguro y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa incluso por sí mismo. Estúpido Gryffindor. La lucha libre en el sofá de la noche anterior había sido divertida, pero inquietante después. Harry no era de los que entraban en el saco con cualquiera. Pero ahí está en la cama con un mortífago. Draco rodó los ojos por la locura de eso. Pero eso era dormir, no tener sexo. Incluso aunque hubiera sido más la noche anterior si Draco hubiera insistido con el tema, pero eso era injusto en algún sentido. Y Harry probablemente habría tenido algún complejo de culpa durante años después, pensó Draco con una sonrisa por el pensar moral de Harry.

Su relación ahora era cómoda y divertida con el borde malicioso de sus palabras insultantes, pero también generosa ya que ambos buscaban proteger al otro de cualquier tipo de dolor… físico o emocional. Ni en un millón de años lo habría considerado posible, pero en ese universo paralelo de lo extraño y lo inusual donde vivían, funcionaba. De algún modo retorcido, era algo bueno.

Draco pensó en el asunto del sexo de nuevo. Harry necesitaría más que sólo el acto de sexo por sí mismo. Harry era un trato de una sola dirección. Todo o nada. Draco tenía que admitir que en un momento de total simpleza y locura lo había considerado. Una relación. ¿Con Potter? Draco no podía negar que Harry tenía mucho para dar en lo que refería a una pareja. Era generoso, amable, cariñoso… todas buenas características. Pero era demasiado ridículo considerar que llegaría a funcionar. Demasiado diferentes. Demasiados conflictos. Y... Harry se merecía algo mejor. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Draco. Esa duda de sí mismo siempre había sido una molestia para sus agallas ya que Potter siempre había estado en su vida. Nunca era lo suficientemente bueno.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de nuevo y el brazo seguía encima de su cintura y la mano de Draco estaba enroscada en las sábanas. Harry tomó la mano de Draco con la suya propia y la llevó hasta su pecho mientras abrazaba el brazo de Draco con el suyo propio en un tipo de abrazo que era lindo. Draco lo permitió y fingió dormir. Cada uno estaba despierto pensando en el otro. Cuando su vejiga amenazó, Harry suspiró profundamente y miró hacia atrás para ver a Draco mirándolo.

- Estás despierto –dijo Harry.

- Eso es lo que significa que mis ojos estén abiertos, idiota –dijo Draco.

- Podría haber significado que estabas muerto –dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama y caminaba al baño-. Pero ya lo sabía. Eres una persona difícil de matar. –Harry cerró la puerta del baño.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Nunca me apuntaste tu varita –dijo Draco.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry-. Tuve suficiente de asesinatos. Soy débil con esas cosas. Simplemente no pude hacerlo. –Draco reflexionó largamente sobre esas palabras.

- Sabías que era yo, Harry –admitió Draco-. Sabías que era yo y me dejaste ir. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Soy un mortífago y era tu deber matarme.

- Te acabo de decir. Tuve suficiente de asesinatos. Maldición, Draco, maté cuarenta y siete personas esa noche. No quiero hacer eso de nuevo –dijo Harry.

- ¿Fueron los asesinatos? ¿O fue que no pudiste asesinarme a mí en particular? –preguntó Draco. Harry tiró la cisterna del inodoro y el agua corrió por la pileta por un momento. Harry cerró el grifo y entonces empezó la ducha. Ninguna respuesta era siempre una respuesta con Potter. Harry era rápido con las duchas, y después de unos minutos emergió con una toalla y sus lentes.

- ¿Quieres ir a la mueblería esta mañana y tratar de escoger algunas cosas para la habitación? –preguntó Harry mientras elegía entre la ropa interior y los bóxers. Draco fue a pararse al lado de Harry y agarró una tanga con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Harry trató de ignorarlo.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Sí. ¿Y? –preguntó Harry.

- Póntelo –dijo Draco. Harry le dirigió a Draco una mirada.

- Joder que no. –Harry tomó la tanga y la tiró al cajón mientras Draco reía.

- ¿Por qué no? Es tuya –dijo Draco. Harry se la entregó otra vez a Draco.

- Toma. Ahora es tuya. Tú te la pones –dijo Harry.

- Está bien –soltó Draco mientras iba al baño y cerraba la puerta. Harry rió para sí mismo y tomó unos negros del tipo bikini.

- Si él puede, yo puedo –se dijo Harry a sí mismo mientras se deslizaba en ellos y arregló las partes para entrar dentro de las pequeñísimas cubiertas. Harry eligió un lindo par de shorts beige y una camisa blanca de botones para el caluroso día. Se los puso y eligió sus medias blancas cortas por el tobillo y zapatillas deportivas. Harry se sentó en la cama y ató sus cordones cuando Draco salió del baño en una toalla-. ¿Te quedó bien?

- Siento lástima por ti –dijo Draco-. Lo que yo tengo apenas entra en estas cosas.

- ¿De verdad? Déjame ver –dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco le dirigió una mirada.

- No podrías soportarlo –dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras caminaba al armario y elegía un atuendo muy similar al que estaba usando Harry. Harry se cepilló los dientes mientras Draco se vestía rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres para el desayuno? Podríamos comer aquí o salir –dijo Harry mientras hacía a un lado su desodorante y otros artículos de tocador. Harry se fijó si no se había salteado ningún punto al afeitarse y se volteó para ver a Draco parado en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué?

- Tú. Afeitándote –dijo Draco-. Nunca lo he considerado antes. –Harry estuvo momentáneamente sin habla por semejante conversación extraña.

- Albus me enseñó a afeitarme. ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Harry-. Tuve que preguntarle cómo lo sabía ya que tiene una barba de un metro. Se rió por días de eso.

- Yo tengo que afeitarme en ocasiones –dijo Draco-. Aunque los Malfoy no son conocidos por cantidades excesivas de vello corporal, sí me afeito.

- Eso es raro –dijo Harry-. Sabía que tenías muy poco pelo en los brazos y piernas y lo que hay allí es rubio. Incluso tus cejas son rubias.

- Soy un rubio verdadero y puedo probarlo. –Draco sonrió. Harry rió-. Salgamos a tomar el desayuno antes de que vayamos a ver los muebles.

- Tendremos que regresar alrededor de las dos para que pueda hacer los frijoles cocidos. Y necesitaré tu ayuda hoy para encontrar algo dulce que llevarle a Ron para la barbacoa de esta noche. Le encanta cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate, caramelo o frutilla. Le encantan las frutillas –dijo Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- A mí también me encantan las frutillas. En los jardines de la Mansión habían hileras de frutillas plantadas y yo solía recogerlas y comer tantas que me hartaba –dijo Draco-. Pero no lo he hecho en diez años. –Harry se volteó hacia él.

- ¿Extrañas la Mansión? –preguntó Harry.

- Un poco –admitió Draco-. Pero ahí estaba solo. Durante dos años ni un alma además de mí puso en pie en ese terreno.

- ¿Nunca llevaste a Alex o Kevin a la Mansión? –Harry estaba un poco sorprendido.

- No –dijo Draco-. Nos encontrábamos aquí en Londres la mayoría del tiempo y nos quedábamos en hoteles. Esa es parte de la razón por la que no podía aceptar la oferta de Hermione de quedarme en un hotel. Conozco a muchos miembros del personal de los establecimientos más finos y… algunos de esos sirven a Xavier.

El par dejó el apartamento y visitó una confitería local para comer cruasanes y tomar café. Después de su ligero desayuno, manejaron hacia muchas mueblerías pero no tenían lo que ellos buscaban. Finalmente, al otro lado de Londres, vieron otra tienda y entraron. Los muebles eran maravillosamente ricos y caros y Draco estaba deleitado por la selección. Vieron cada pieza cuidadosamente, pero Draco ya había elegido. Había seleccionado dos sillas de alto respaldo cubiertas exquisitamente con una tela fina que complementaría las paredes bordó y los marcos beige perfectamente. También había encontrado un escritorio de madera de cerezo con tallado, una silla de escritorio, una vitrina alta y delgada con más del tallado y patas con forma de garra. Harry eligió un lindo tapete Persa para el piso, que también complementaba el color de las sillas, y algunas otras mesas y una biblioteca con tallado similar al del escritorio. Ambos estaban muy satisfechos de que sus selecciones quedaran bien juntas.

- ¿Quieres comprar esto hoy y que te lo lleven esta semana? –preguntó Draco.

- Creo que deberíamos –dijo Harry. Draco notó el plural-. De ese modo estaré en casa y podemos arreglarlo como lo queramos. –El vendedor, que los había ayudado con sus compras, estuvo emocionado de que Harry sacara una tarjeta de crédito y pagara por toda la compra-. Necesitaré que nos entreguen esto a nuestro apartamento si puede arreglarlo. –El vendedor fue a cargar la tarjeta y arreglar la entrega de los muebles a la dirección dada. Draco notó el "nuestro" apartamento.

- ¿Qué es lo que le diste? –preguntó Draco.

- Una tarjeta de crédito –dijo Harry. Draco frunció el ceño confundido-. Esa tarjeta está vinculada a mi banco. Cuando quiero comprar algo en una tienda, puedo darles mi tarjeta de crédito para pagarlo. La tienda entonces cargará a mi cuenta de banco de los fondos para cubrir lo que compré.

- Qué idea maravillosa –dijo Draco pensando en semejante concepto-. Esa fue una buena decisión. Me alegra que pensaras en eso.

- Todos en el mundo muggle tienen tarjeta de crédito, Draco –dijo Harry-. Es una práctica muy común. –Sus compras fueron pagadas y el vendedor les dijo que la entrega sería el viernes a las tres de la tarde en el apartamento de Harry. El arreglo fue hecho y el par caminó fuera de la mueblería-. Me alegra tanto haberte tenido a ti para ayudarme a escoger los muebles. No soy muy bueno con eso.

- Yo creo que tu apartamento está decorado muy lindo –dijo Draco.

- Tuve un poco de ayuda con eso –dijo Harry. Draco entendió que Harry se refería a Brian el cabeza hueca-. Pero yo elegí los electrodomésticos. Era el único que los usaba de todos modos. –Se subieron al auto y Harry lo arrancó y manejo de regreso de la tienda-. Tenemos que decidir qué llevar a la barbacoa. ¿Qué crees? ¿Torta de chocolate?

- Creo que un cheesecake con frutillas por encima estaría bien –dijo Draco.

- Oh bien. Me encanta el cheesecake –dijo Harry excitado mientras seguía manejando. Draco pasó los canales de la radio y encontró algo que le gustaba. Era una canción de rock ligero y tamborileó con su mano el ritmo de la canción mientras avanzaban. Encontraron una linda confitería y compraron el cheesecake con todas las frutillas y salsa, que venían en varios paquetes. La pusieron en una caja y la pagaron. Draco estaba deleitado.

- No puedo esperar a comer una frutilla –dijo Draco mirando el paquete de fresca fruta en su regazo mientras conducían al apartamento.

- Come una entonces –dijo Harry. Draco lo miró aprehensivamente-. Adelante. Sólo es una frutilla.

- Esperaré –dijo Draco-. Pero se ven tan bien.

- Recuerdo que Ron y yo peleamos por una frutilla una vez en el colegio. –Harry rió-. Estábamos en el Gran Comedor y la fruta estaba ahí, pero sólo quedaba una frutilla. Ron ya había comido cincuenta, así que yo tomé la última y él se quejó. –Draco pensó un momento y decidió terminar su cuestión.

- ¿Quién la comió? –preguntó Draco. Harry desvió la vista.

- Yo se la di –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- Lo sabía –dijo Draco en tono acusador-. Sabía que lo habrías hecho.

- Sólo era una frutilla, Draco. No era el fin del mundo –dijo Harry.

- Pero no la tomaste –dijo Draco-. La querías y… la dejaste ir.

- Algunas veces dejar ir es algo bueno. Porque después de que Ron comiera la frutilla, yo comí tarta de melaza –dijo Harry. Todos sabían que la tarta de melaza había sido el postre favorito de Harry en el colegio. Si no hubiera dejado la frutilla, nunca habría tenido la tarta. A Draco le gustó más la analogía de lo que iba a admitir nunca, y el tema se perdió mientras cada uno continuaba con sus propios pensamientos sobre dejar ir una cosa por algo mejor. Pronto llegaron al apartamento. Pusieron el cheesecake en el refrigerador y Harry empezó a trabajar en los frijoles cocidos después de que ambos visitaran el baño. Ambos se sacaron los zapatos y Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y pasó los canales mientras Harry estaba en la cocina.

- ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda ahí? –preguntó Draco.

- No, estoy bien. Involucra abrir latas de todos modos, y odiaría molestarte con eso. –Harry rió.

- Vete al infierno –gritó Draco de regreso. Harry terminó con los frijoles y los puso en el horno a que se cocieran. Harry limpió el desorden, lavó los platos, y lavó el piso. Draco ofreció muchas veces su ayuda, pero Harry se negó-. Eres tan jodidamente quisquilloso. ¿Piensas que no puedo hacer nada? No soy inútil, sabes.

- Eso lo sé –dijo Harry mientras Draco miraba a Harry terminar de lavar el piso-. Pero… estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo yo solo.

- ¿Y? Haces que me sienta horrible –dijo Draco-. Cocinas, limpias y lavas la ropa. No eres mi esclavo.

- Pensé que necesitabas ser consentido y adorado a diario. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste anoche? –preguntó Harry mientras guardaba las cosas de limpieza.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir –dijo Draco-. Si necesitas que ayude, pídemelo. Yo… no soy mucha ayuda, pero… puedo hacer cosas.

- Sé que puedes –dijo Harry-. Eres brillante, de hecho. Pero esto solo es limpieza trivial. Tú y yo no somos desordenados de todos modos y las cosas se mantienen limpias ahora. No como… bueno, antes.

- Brian era un mugriento –dijo Draco.

- Algo así –dijo Harry mientras pasaba a Draco, y entonces se detuvo-. Mientras se cocinan los frijoles, creo que limpiaré un poco más. Me gustaría limpiar el polvo y pasar la aspiradora. –Harry le mostró a Draco cómo sacar el polvo, y cómo funcionaba la aspiradora.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Podrías hacer esto con un hechizo, Harry –dijo Draco.

- Lo sé. Pero, sólo... me gusta hacerlo yo mismo a veces –dijo Harry-. Se siente bien cuidarnos. ¿No lo crees? Es como una cosa de independencia y no tenemos que valernos de la magia todo el tiempo.

- Nunca lo pensé de ese modo –dijo Draco.

- Puedes usar un hechizo si quieres –dijo Harry mientras hacía las labores domésticas. Draco sacó el polvo y no era tan malo, pero empezó a estornudar y tener los ojos húmedos por el polvo y la aspiradora. Harry se percató y movió su mano para terminar de limpiar todo con hechizos y encantamientos-. Ya. Ahora puedes respirar. No sabía que eras alérgico al polvo.

- Siempre lo he sido. –Draco estornudó. Harry puso su mano en la cara de Draco y le dio un hechizo curativo, que detuvo los estornudos para que pudiera respirar más fácilmente-. Gracias.

- No hay problema. –Harry fue al cuarto de lavado y colgó la ropa de la secadora y Draco le ayudó. Charlaron sobre muchas cosas mientras trabajaban en el apartamento y la ropa. Guardaron las prendas y Draco se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Harry veía los frijoles. Harry se sirvió una bebida y notó las frutillas en el refrigerador. Tomó una regordeta y la lavó. Draco estaba recostado en el sofá mirando algún espectáculo cómico y Harry sostuvo la frutilla encima de su boca. Draco la mordió lentamente y saboreó su fruta favorita mientras Harry la sostenía para él. Sus suaves miradas se encontraron mientras Draco masticaba la suculenta fruta.

- Eso es más servicio del que merezco –dijo Draco seductoramente mientras masticaba la fruta.

- Te creo –dijo Harry suavemente. Hubo un momento entre ellos antes de que el celular de Harry sonara-. ¿Qué demonios? –Harry fue hasta el estante para recogerlo.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Harry.

- Harry, sólo quería ver qué hacías –dijo la voz de Brian.

- Oh... um... no mucho –dijo Harry. Draco le dio una mirada inquisidora y Harry se volteó-. Sólo limpiando un poco.

- Me gustaría verte. ¿Te gustaría ir a Vermicelli esta noche conmigo? Sé cuánto te gusta la comida italiana –preguntó Brian.

- No, no puedo. Tengo planes –dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces otra noche? ¿Mañana, tal vez? –preguntó Brian.

- Escucha, he estado pensando en esto, Brian –dijo Harry-. Y… espera. –Harry se volteó hacia Draco-. Discúlpame. Voy al dormitorio para esta conversación. –Draco asintió y Harry caminó hacia el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Draco se recostó en el sofá y trató de actuar con normalidad cuando por dentro sus tripas se revolvían ante el pensamiento de ese idiota. Draco se quedó sentado todo el tiempo y quiso derribar la puerta del dormitorio y tirar el teléfono por la ventana.

- Harry, por favor, antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que te amo. Y… sé que he sido un real idiota contigo. Y… me di cuenta de que cuando estuvimos juntos pude haber hecho más por ti –dijo Brian-. Y… quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

- No puedo. No puedo hacer eso, Brian. Sabes cómo me sentía contigo. Me importabas y tú nunca me dijiste las palabras incluso aunque yo te dije cómo me sentía. Y… pensé que necesitabas tiempo para decidir tus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que no me amaste. Y aún no me amas –dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo me siento? Yo sé lo que está en mi corazón, Harry. Y tú estás ahí. Lamento haberte lastimado, bebé. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Soy un bastardo, ¿está bien? Hice algo horrible y pagué por ello. Pero... te necesito –dijo Brian.

- No hagas esto –dijo Harry.

- Extraño tenerte por la noche en mis brazos y despertar para ver tu sonrisa cada mañana –dijo Brian apelando a la naturaleza romántica de Harry-. Extraño compartir el vino mientras mirábamos la televisión y nos dábamos masajes de pie. Extraño nuestro sexo genial. Fuimos los primeros para cada uno. Y eso es muy especial para mí.

- Sabes que yo también creo que eso fue especial –dijo Harry suavemente recordando la primera vez-. Pero hay más en una relación que el sexo.

- Sé eso ahora –dijo Brian-. He aprendido, Harry. Sé más ahora y deseo dártelo a ti. Por favor, déjame intentarlo. Sólo sal conmigo. Una noche en Vermicelli conmigo. Sólo una noche. ¿Por favor? –Harry pensó en las circunstancias.

- No puedo. Tengo a Draco aquí –dijo Harry.

- ¿No se puede cuidar solo por una noche mientras tú sales a pasarla bien conmigo? No sé cómo lo soportas –dijo Brian. Harry sonrió-. Es un pequeño demonio si me lo preguntas.

- Es bastante arrogante y prepotente –dijo Harry-. Pero esas son sus mejores cualidades. –Hary rió-. Pero… Draco es muy… especial para mí.

- ¿Quieres... decir... ustedes dos están... durmiendo juntos? –preguntó Brian.

- Somos... amigos, muy cercanos. –Harry pensó en el término amigos y no se sentía correcto-. Somos más que amigos ahora.

- ¿Realmente te gusta ese pequeño rastrero? Ni siquiera parece alguien que considerarías tener alrededor –dijo Brian-. Fue muy grosero con ambos en el club.

- Ese sólo es el modo de Draco de mostrar que estaba preocupado por mí –dijo Harry-. No tiene mucho tacto. –Harry repitió las palabras de Draco de la noche anterior con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, si te gusta tiene que ser algo entonces. –Brian casi se ahogó con esas palabras-. Realmente me gustaría si sólo compartieras una cena conmigo en Vermicelli… o… donde quieras ir. En cualquier lado. Tú escoge el lugar y estoy ahí. –Harry suspiró y se sintió terrible por no permitir ni siquiera una cena.

- Está bien. Mañana por la noche en Vermicelli. Te veré allí a las siete –dijo Harry aunque se sentía mal de algún modo-. Pero sólo una cena y punto.

- Bien, entiendo. Gracias, bebé. No lamentarás esto –dijo Brian-. Te amo.

- Te veré mañana. Necesito irme –dijo Harry casi sintiendo náuseas por las palabras de Brian.

- Está bien, adiós –dijo Brian. Harry colgó y arrojó el teléfono a la cama antes de dejarse caer boca abajo en ella.

- ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? –se preguntó Harry, y luego se preguntó porqué se sentía tan terrible. Una semana atrás habría estado emocionado, pero ahora… ¿culpable? Harry se recostó un rato en la cama llorando un poco hasta que Draco llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues al teléfono? –preguntó Draco. Harry sollozó y Draco abrió la puerta. Draco notó las lágrimas que había enjuagado-. ¿Estás bien?

- No –dijo Harry-. Quería encontrarse conmigo en el Restaurante Italiano Vermicelli para cenar. Y… dije que iría.

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Draco-. Pero… tenemos que ir a lo de Ron y Hermione esta noche.

- No esta noche. La de mañana –dijo Harry con la cabeza colgando-. Yo… no sé porqué acepté, Draco. No… no tengo intención de estar con él de nuevo. Pero… fue insistente. Y… eso es todo. Lo... Lo he superado.

- Si lo has superado, ¿por qué aceptaste salir con él? –preguntó Draco mientras salía del dormitorio e iba hacia el living. Harry se sentó en la cama y se preguntó lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Harry sacudió su cabeza por su propia estupidez y volvió a la cocina, donde Draco estaba abriendo una cerveza-. ¿Quieres una? –Harry asintió y Draco le alcanzó la que acababa de abrir. Harry se bajó la mitad de un trago-. Más despacio, basura alcohólica de mago.

- ¿Por qué acepté salir con él, Draco? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera quiero ir –dijo Harry-. Él... me convenció. ¿Por qué lo hice?

- Porque eres un jodido Gryffindor –dijo Draco-. Eso es lo tuyo. Eres el cabrón amable y generoso que le yo le dije que eras y nunca dices que no, especialmente con él.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry apretando la mandíbula molesto-. Le dije que sólo una cena. Y… le diré a su lastimero culo que ya no estoy interesado. –Harry se detuvo y miró a través de la ventana de la cocina-. Creo que casi lo amé. Demonios, no lo sé. Pero... –Harry suspiró-. Esto es vergonzoso para mí, Draco. Pero soy un Legeremántico. Sé cuando las personas me están diciendo pura mierda. Y... sabía que me estaba usando. Lo sabía y no me importó. –Harry se volteó para enfrentar a Draco muy triste-. Ni siquiera me importó.

- Eso lo sé –dijo Draco-. Sabía que lo sabías… Albus también. Hablé un poco con Ron y me contó algunas cosas de Brian. Albus me contó algunas cosas y tú también. Y… conociendo tu Legeremancia, sabía que tenías que saberlo.

- Nunca dijiste nada –acusó Harry.

- ¿Por qué debería? –preguntó Draco-. Tú lo sabías. ¿Qué podía decir? Y... ¿estoy en posición de decir algo de todos modos? –Harry se quedó parado en la cocina con su cerveza con Draco y su propia cerveza-. Escucha, este es el asunto, ¿está bien? Creo que ni siquiera conoces el amor porque nunca lo tuviste. Y te diría lo que es si lo supiera, pero no lo sé. Yo tampoco lo he tenido nunca. Pero contigo, Harry, tú te mereces algo mejor que Brian. Necesitas amar a alguien que te corresponda en igual medida.

- ¿Y dónde encuentras uno de esos? –preguntó Harry-. Demonios, Draco. Nunca he tenido a nadie. Nadie. Y... no entiendes esto, pero soy el jodido Harry Potter. No puedo encontrar a otro mago por quien soy. Y… si encuentro a un muggle, no puedo hacer magia. Así que tengo que sacrificar una cosa o la otra.

- Eso es mierda –dijo Draco-. Conozco un montón de magos que amarían tenerte.

- Sí, estoy seguro. Amarían tenerme... muerto –dijo Harry.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir –dijo Draco-. Pero puedo ver el atractivo de tenerte muerto. –Draco sonrió y Harry se lo devolvió-. Podrías tener a cualquiera, Harry. A cualquier mago.

- Pero no quiero a cualquier mago. Quiero alguien al que yo le importe. Yo. No el tipo Harry Potter –dijo Harry-. Nadie sabe quién soy en realidad. Ya lo hemos discutido. Incluso tú tenías visiones de un cuento de hadas indestructible y te he conocido prácticamente toda mi vida.

- Bueno, yo te tendría pero no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. –Draco se fue de la cocina, dejando a Harry sonriendo por la arrogancia juguetona de Draco. Harry apreciaba el esfuerzo-. Y no compramos cerveza para llevar a lo de Ron.

- Oh mierda, me olvidé –dijo Harry-. Voy a rebajar tu salario como secretaria.

- ¡Ja! Nunca trabajaré para ti –dijo Draco-. Nunca trabajaré de todos modos. Nadie consideraría contratarme. Soy un mortífago. Sinónimo de traición.

- Podrías tener un trabajo muggle –dijo Harry-. Tuve que hacer que Albus creara documentos para poder conseguir un trabajo y que figurara una secundaria y otras credenciales. Estoy seguro de que haría lo mismo por ti si quisieras.

- Yo... no lo sé –dijo Draco-. Nunca consideré tener un… algún trabajo.

- Lo haces sonar como algo malo –dijo Harry-. Tener un trabajo no es tan malo.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo sería bueno para mi? –preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry mirando a Draco con extrañeza-. Siempre fuiste el mejor alumno en Pociones.

- Como tú lo eras en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Me alegró que ganaras los honores de eso –dijo Draco.

- Oh sí, estoy seguro de que estuviste sorprendido de que ganara –dijo Harry sarcásticamente-. Soy DCAO. Siempre lo he sido. Todavía hago esa porquería de pelear contra el crimen como un detective. Pero… no puedo verte haciendo trabajo de policía. Eres una persona más…. Refinada y artística. Serías un perfecto diseñador de interiores.

- Podría hacer eso –dijo Draco.

- ¿O qué tal algo con la moda? Eres perfecto para eso –dijo Harry.

- Soy perfecto de cualquier modo, Potty –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa y arrogancia saliendo de cada palabra. Harry se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Muy para el gusto de Draco-. ¿Y por qué no puedes verme haciendo trabajo de policía? Creo que sería un gran detective. Tengo un rastro interno de la maldad y ser un criminal. Tengo una mente muy criminal.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Harry honestamente-. Podrías ser bueno en eso. Te contaré más de lo que hago y… podrías ver un poco de eso. –Draco estaba intrigado por la idea.

Aprontaron los frijoles para llevar y el cheesecake. Harry tomó una caja y puso todos los muebles miniatura de la habitación libre y estuvieron listos para irse. Llevaron el auto a una tienda cerca de lo de Ron y Hermione y compraron cerveza fría mientras Harry le contaba a Draco sobre su trabajo y qué se necesitaba. Harry mencionó que había tomado muchos seminarios y lecciones de entrenamiento especial y artes marciales inclinadas a la defensa personal. Draco estaba muy interesado en los movimientos de pelea física. Harry le prometió que se detendrían en la tienda de videos y rentarían una película de artes marciales para que Draco pudiera mirarla. Pronto llegaron al pintoresco hogar de Ron y Hermione en un vecindario residencial. Harry estacionó el auto y salieron cuando un pequeño perro blanco llegaba y empezaba a ladrar.

- Ese es Herman –dijo Harry-. Es el bebé de Ron. Ama a ese perro. –Harry y Draco fueron a la puerta del costado de la casa y golpearon. Hermione estaba en la cocina ya y abrió la puerta para que entraran.

- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Hermione del cheesecake.

- Draco y yo pensamos que podríamos traer el postre. ¿No fue lindo de nosotros? –bromeó Harry.

- No me des esa mierda. Ron te dijo que trajeras dulces –dijo Hermione-. ¡Ronald Weasley! –gritó Hermione a la casa.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Ron desde otra habitación.

- ¡Estás en problemas, señor! –gritó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Cualquier cosa que sea yo no lo hice. Harry lo hizo –gritó Ron de regreso.

- Yo no fui –gritó Harry de regreso por la casa. Hermione tomó el cheesecake, Harry puso la cerveza en el refrigerador y Draco puso los frijoles en la mesa.


	3. Conversaciones Serias

**Capítulo 3: Conversaciones Serias en una Tienda de Películas, Cabezas Arriba.**

- Qué casa tan linda –dijo Draco mirando alrededor del hogar de los jóvenes Weasley después de poner los frijoles que Harry y él habían traído en la mesa de la cocina.

- Gracias. Harry, muéstrale a Draco la casa¿vale? –pidió Hermione. Harry asintió y él y Draco hicieron el tour por la cómoda casa residencial. Mientras que el apartamento de Harry era más lustroso, monocromático y moderno, el hogar de Ron y Hermione era más de campo y estaba lleno de antigüedades, coloridos tapices y tenía una sensación femenina más suave en la atmósfera. El tour le mostró a Draco un dormitorio vacío subiendo las escaleras, de color azul claro. Harry le contó a Draco que Ron y Hermione habían decidido tratar de tener un bebé pronto.

- Más Weasleys. Apenas puedo esperar –soltó Draco. Su pequeño tour terminó en el living donde Ron estaba cómodo en su gran sofá reclinable tomando una cerveza y mirando deportes en la televisión-. Eres tan muggle. –Harry y Draco se sentaron en el otro sofá.

- Me encanta –dijo Ron-. Los deportes muggle son geniales. Me encanta el baseball.

- Sé lo que es eso –dijo Draco.

- Draco puede usar un abridor de latas –dijo Harry con una risa, y Draco le dirigió una mirada-. Lo siento.

- Cállate, Potty –soltó Malfoy.

- Muérdeme, hurón –dijo Harry.

- Es un misterio que ambos sigan vivos después de tres días de esa mierda –dijo Ron-. Hermione quería llamar a cada hora para asegurarse de que no se habían matado.

- La pasamos genial –dijo Harry-. Trajimos los muebles también. ¿Quieres que los lleve abajo y los vuelva a su tamaño? –Ron estuvo de acuerdo y los tres hombres se pararon justo cuando Hermione entraba a la habitación.

- ¿A dónde van? –preguntó Hermione.

- Por los muebles para abajo –dijo Ron-. Harry los devolverá a su tamaño.

- Mejor voy contigo. Eres terrible para arreglar los muebles –le dijo Hermione a Ron.

- Draco es genial con los muebles –dijo Harry-. Escogimos un juego genial de cosas nuevas para la nueva biblioteca.

- Se verá tan bien cuando la entreguen. No puedo esperar –dijo Draco.

- ¿Dónde compraron las cosas nuevas? –preguntó Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el dormitorio vacío.

- En un lugar llamado Trindell del otro lado de Londres –dijo Draco.

- ¿Trindell? –Hermione estaba sorprendida-. Ese lugar es insólito con sus precios, Harry. ¿Por qué demonios fuiste ahí?

- No podíamos encontrar nada que nos gustara –dijo Harry-. Llevarán los muebles nuevos a nuestro apartamento el viernes a las tres. Ya cambiamos el color de las paredes y los marcos. –Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una corta mirada por el "nos" y el "nuestro" que Harry usaba, pero ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Draco miró la habitación y notó la ubicación de la ventana y el armario.

Hizo sugerencias sobre la colocación de las muebles y Hermione decidió dónde iría todo, pero terminó siendo el diseño de Draco. Harry devolvió su tamaño a todos los muebles y Ron, ya que era obviamente el más fuerte, movió un poco todo a su posición y pronto estaba terminado.

- Harry, no tenías que dejarle las mantas en la cama –dijo Hermione.

- ¿No las quieres? Si no las quieres, tíralas –dijo Harry-. No me importa si nunca las vuelvo a ver. Las odio. –Draco rió suavemente.

- ¿Por qué las compraste, estúpido? –preguntó Ron.

- Brian las eligió –dijo Draco. Harry bufó de manera irritada.

- Estúpido cabrón –dijo Harry.

- Me alegra oírlo –dijo Ron-. Nunca me gustó de todos modos. Desde la primera vez que fuimos a tu casa a cenar y se la pasaba pidiéndote que le trajeras cerveza y tú no hacías que moviera su culo perezoso para que se la agarrara el mismo, nunca me gustó.

- Para ser honesta, Harry, Brian tendía a pedirte cosas –dijo Hermione amablemente-. Tal vez pudo haber sido un poco más útil.

- Diles, Harry –soltó Draco-. Diles de lo de mañana por la noche.

- Draco, no –dijo Harry firmemente.

- Entonces yo lo hare –dijo Draco-. Parece que Harry va a salir con ese rastrero a cenar. Comida italiana¿no es así?

- ¿Vas a salir con él¿Otra vez? –preguntó Ron como si fuera enfermo.

- Sí. Voy a decirle a su lastimero culo que me deje solo –dijo Harry-. Soy un idiota por decirle que iría. Ni siquiera quiero ir. No quiero verlo nunca más. Draco¿por qué le dije que iría?

- Porque eres estúpido –dijo Draco-. Te lo explicaría, pero dejé mis crayones en casa.

- Puede ser algo bueno, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Tal vez necesites ver a Brian y decirle cara a cara que decidiste seguir adelante. Tal vez te dé algún tipo de cierre a la situación.

- Siempre la inteligente de los tres –dijo Draco.

- Yo soy inteligente –dijo Harry.

- Oh, por favor, Potter –dijo Draco con sarcasmo-. Tu incompetencia es una inspiración para los idiotas de todas partes. –Harry rió y tomó el cumplido. Los cuatro estaban contentos con la habitación y subieron de nuevo las escaleras.

- Aprecio tu generosidad con los muebles, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- No te preocupes pore so –dijo Harry-. Draco me dijo que los odiaba y yo también los odio. Así que… nos libramos de ellos. Me alegra que lo hiciéramos. –Hermione estaba notando los plurales en gran escala y decidió tomar un poco de acción.

- Draco¿alguna vez has visto una parrilla a gas? –preguntó Hermione livianamente. Draco negó con la cabeza-. Ron¿por qué no le vas a mostrar a Draco la parrilla? Harry¿me ayudarías con esos frijoles que trajiste? Tal vez necesite calentarlos en el horno. –Ron y Draco se fueron hacia fuera y Hermione y Harry estaban trabajando en la cocina.

- Les puse papel de aluminio –dijo Harry mientras los ponía en el horno.

- Harry –empezó Hermione con una sonrisa diminuta, y logró su atención-. No puedo evitar notar que Draco y tú se… están llevando espléndidamente.

- Sí. Draco es genial –dijo Harry-. ¿Quién habría pensado que nos llevaríamos tan bien?

- Y otra cosa que he notado es que hablas de "nosotros" esto y "nuestro" apartamento –dijo Hermione dándole a Harry una mirada inquisidora.

- Bueno… ambos vivimos ahí. Quiero decir, yo vivo ahí, pero él se está quedando ahí -dijo Harry. Hermione asintió.

- Y… odio ser tan directa, pero… -dijo Hermione-. Te conozco, Harry. Te he conocido por más de doce años, y sólo te he visto así algunas veces.

- ¿Así cómo? –preguntó Harry sabiendo exactamente cómo.

- Bueno, no dices mucho –dijo Hermione-. Y… tú y Draco han estado en muchos lugares últimamente. Creo que te hace feliz.

- Sí. Supongo. Estaba destrozado –dijo Harry-. Sería difícil estar peor de lo que yo estaba, Herm.

- Harry, sé serio conmigo por un momento –pidió Hermione-. Nunca has dudado de mi inteligencia antes. Siento que puede haber algo bueno entre tú y Draco. ¿Has considerado la idea de una relación con Draco? –Hermione esperó por la reacción que obtuvo. Harry retrasó la respuesta para tragar saliva.

- Yo… no lo sé, Herm –dijo Harry-. Quiero decir… Draco es un mortífago. Ha habido algunos incidentes entre nosotros en nuestras vidas y… no estoy seguro.

- Creo que estás seguro de lo que quieres, pero tienes miedo de tomarlo –dijo Hermione-. Háblame, Harry. Sólo somos tú y yo. Siempre ha sido así. Dime cómo te sientes. –Harry se incline contra la encimera donde Hermione estab cortando las zanahorias para la ensalada. Harry cruzó sus brazos y soltó un gran suspiro.

- Me gusta Draco –dijo Harry. Me gusta. Y… sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que ya que nos deshicimos de la cama de invitados, Draco ha estado durmiendo en mi cama conmigo. Y… eso es todo. Dormir. Pero… es tentador, lo admito.

- ¿Cómo crees que pueda reaccionar Draco si piensa que tú puedes estar interesado en tener una relación de algún tipo? –preguntó Hermione-. Sé que obviamente le gustas como para que él comparta una cama. Ese es un gesto muy íntimo aunque sea sólo para dormir.

- Esa es una pregunta difícil –dijo Harry-. Creo que Draco puede estar interesado en una relación de algún tipo. Pero… maldición. Ninguno de nosotros ha… ya sabes, estado enamorado o lo que sea. Y… te diré esto si me juras el secreto. Cuando estamos juntos… me siento a gusto con él. Disfruto tanto estar con él que me asusta un infierno. Y… cuando nos despertamos esta mañana, él tenía su brazo encima de mí y… casi pierdo la cabeza por lo bien que se sentía.

- Eso es tan maravilloso para ti. –Hermione sonrió de su forma amable-. Ron me dijo que viste a Brian en el club y Draco hizo una escena. –Harry sonrió.

- Lo hizo. –Harry rió suavemente-. Brian me estaba diciendo que él y Christy finalmente lo habían dado por terminado y… dijo que me amaba. Soy un Legeremántico, Herm. El cabrón estaba mintiendo y lo sabía. Y eso fue lo que más me dolió. Y… sé que yo nunca le importé a él como él me importaba a mí. Me usó todo el tiempo y lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué lo permitiste, Harry? –preguntó Hermione-. Puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que Brian.

- Tal vez ya lo he encontrado –dijo Harry con esperanza. Hermione sonrió-. Pero… no sé qué hacer al respecto. Draco dejó todo. Tiene la Mansión Malfoy y… ¿está viviendo conmigo en un apartamento muggle¿Sabes qué tan difícil tiene que ser para él? Y… casi tengo miedo de… decir algo de… tal vez querer que se quede más tiempo conmigo. Básicamente lo que estoy diciendo es que… no quiero sufrir de nuevo cuando se vaya. Así que… no hago nada.

- Puedo entenderlo –dijo Hermione en confort-. Pero… ambos necesitan tiempo para estar juntos y acostumbrarse al otro. Sólo ve despacio y mira qué pasa. Si no sucede, estoy segura de que seguirán siendo amigos. Pero si tú y él encuentran algo especial juntos, creo que sería simplemente maravilloso para ambos.

- Me gustaría… tener algo… con él. Pero… -tartamudeó Harry tratando de decir las palabras adecuadas, pero no estaba seguro de cuáles eran-. Yo sólo… tengo miedo de tomar la oportunidad.

- Entiendo eso –dijo Hermione-. Y… no te culpo por ser precavido. Es perfectamente natural que te sientas así. Se han… quizá¿besado o…?

- En el club cuando estábamos bailando, notamos que Brian estaba ahí. Y Draco… -Harry rió por recordarlo-. Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y… me besó sólo para molestar a Brian.

- Ya veo. –Hermione rió suavemente-. ¿Y eso fue todo¿Un beso?

- Bueno… -dijo Harry-. Cuando Brian miró… yo besé a Draco. Y… es un gran besador. Joder que es bueno. –Harry se sentó un momento recordando el sabor de los labios de Draco y cuán cálido y suave era acurrucado en los brazos de Harry-. Oh mi dios fue tan bueno. –Hermione era inteligente y sabía qué tan bueno tenía que ser para que Harry lo admitiera. El par trabajó en la ensalada y esas cosas en la cocina y hablaron del posible interés de Draco de tener un trabajo muggle. Hermione estaba en marcha con sus ideas, así que Harry la dejó hablar mientras trabajaban.

Ron y Draco habían dejado la cocina y Ron le mostró a Draco la parrilla, que se estaba calentando en el lindo patio. Ron explicó sobre el gas de propano y cómo funcionaba.

- Wow. Qué invento tan raro –dijo Draco-. Tienes un horno en la cocina. ¿Por qué cocinas con esto?

- Cambia el sabor de la comida –dijo Ron-. Me encanta cocinar con esto.

- A Harry también le encanta cocinar. Es un cocinero maravilloso –dijo Draco-. No sabía eso de él. Es… tan… malditamente asombroso. –Ron se percató de la forma que lo había dicho.

- Ey, um… Draco, no quiero ponerme personal y todo eso, pero… -empezó Ron-. ¿Puedo ser franco contigo? No soy tan suave para hablar como Hermione. –Draco asintió.

- Seguro. Sea lo que sea. Dímelo. Yo mismo soy más del tipo franco –dijo Draco.

- Bien. Bueno, odio a ese bastardo cabrón de Brian –dijo Ron. Draco asintió de acuerdo y ambos compartieron una risa por el cabrón-. Y Harry no ha estado tan feliz en meses ni por cerca. Creo que tú eres la razón y… sólo me estaba preguntando si a ustedes dos le podría gustar… tener… no lo sé. Tal vez si estabas interesado en Harry de ese modo. –Draco se pausó y miró a la puerta para verificar su privacidad.

- Yo también seré franco –dijo Draco. Ron asintió de su modo masculino-. Me gusta Harry mucho, Ron. Realmente me gusta. Y… creo que podría tener una relación con él muy fácilmente. Nos llevamos genial y nos insultamos desde la subida hasta la puesta del sol. Pero ese es el modo que funcionamos. Nos encanta. Pero, Ron… no estoy seguro de que la cosa con Brian haya terminado para Harry.

- Oh dios, yo espero que sí –dijo Ron-. Debiste haber visto a Harry después de que Brian lo dejó. Mierda, era patético, Draco. Harry era un lío. Fue malo. Pero cuando ustedes entraron a la casa hoy, lo supe. Harry es feliz de nuevo… y sólo lo he visto lucir así pocas veces en mi vida. Así que… sea lo que sea que tenga, es muy, muy feliz con ello.

- Eso me hace sentir bien. Gracias –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Y… ¿cuando estaba hablando de los muebles…? –preguntó Ron. Draco asintió.

- Lo sé. Dice "nuestro" apartamento –dijo Draco-. También lo dijo en la tienda.

- Entonces… has… ¿dicho que te mudarías con él¿O qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Ron, no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo –dijo Draco-. Acabo de dejar la Mansión y nunca volví. Sólo han pasado algunos días, pero… si nunca la vuelvo a ver, ni siquiera me importaría. Y… me gusta quedarme con Harry. Incluso compartimos la cama.

- Quieres decir que…

- No, no estamos teniendo sexo –dijo Draco-. No significa que no lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Harry es… -Draco negó con la cabeza-. Cuando Harry se entrega al acto de sexo, tiene que estar cómodo sabiendo que no es algo de una vez. Harry es un paquete. Del tipo todo o nada.

- Sí, eso lo sé –dijo Ron-. Ya hemos intentado que salga y consiga un polvo, pero… no lo hace. Cuando estábamos en el colegio las chicas solían tirarse a Harry para conseguir su atención y, te lo juro, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de ninguna.

- Si eran mujeres, probablemente no se haya percatado –dijo Draco.

- Oh, cierto –dijo Ron-. Sólo quise decir que… Harry es muy particular para elegir con quién compartir compañía. Muy particular. Sólo pasa tiempo conmigo y Hermione y Dumbledore. Eso es todo. Así que… si segues en su apartamento, eso es algo muy bueno. ¿Crees que Harry esté interesado? –Draco se sentó en una silla de hierro y lo pensó un momento.

- Creo que sí –dijo Draco-. Y… si no fuera por esta mierda de Brian, creo que lo haría. Aunque no quiero obligarlo. Ha pasado mucho últimamente. No podia creer que aceptó salir con ese asqueroso mañana después de la mierda que dijo en el club.

- Es un bastardo –dijo Ron-. Debiste haber pateado el culo de Brian en el club. –Draco sonrió y rió un poco.

- Molesté a Brian –dijo Draco-. Mucho.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa por cualquier cosa mala que le pasara a Brian.

- Harry y yo estábamos bailando y sabíamos que Brian estaba mirando, así que besé a Harry y Brian casi se ahogó –dijo Draco, y ambos rieron-. Y luego… Harry me besó después de eso. Harry es un besador del infierno. Maldita sea. –Draco se perdió por un momento recordando el beso y la sensación del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo-. Fue muy bueno. –Ron pudo saber que debió haber sido un beso infernal para hacer que Malfoy reaccionara de ese modo.

- Eso es bueno. Todavía pienso que debiste haber golpeado a ese lastimero cabrón –dijo Ron-. Harry no me dejaba ir a su apartamento cuando Brian estaba ahí porque sabía que no me gustaba. Podía lastimarlo.

- Eso no lo dudo –dijo Draco-. Pero, lo tendré en mente.

- A Harry le pasaron muchas mierdas en su vida para que se la caguen continuamente –dijo Ron-. Se merece un poco de felicidad y… creo que eres bueno para él. –Eso significó mucho para Draco por venir del mejor amigo en la Tierra de Harry. Draco contempló su propio miedo.

- Ron –dijo Draco mientras bajaba la vista-. Sabes que soy un mortífago. –Draco miró a Ron-. Y si repites una palabra de esto te cazaré y te atraparé como un pescado.

- Entendido –dijo Ron con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Soy un jodido mortífago. Y… Harry es… es el jodido Harry Potter –dijo Draco-. Yo no sé si… no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Serví a aquellos que trataron de matarlo. Y… nunca lo hemos hablado realmente antes, pero… traté de matar a Harry la noche que mató a Voldemort. –Hubo silencio entre ellos por varios mometos-. No sabía si Harry te había contado eso alguna vez.

- No. No lo hizo –dijo Ron en total shock-. Y… es sorprendente que no lo haya hecho. Nos contó los detalles porque tenía que hacerlo… pero nunca mencionó tu nombre en absoluto. Ni una vez. Ni siquiera sabía que estuviste ahí.

- Estuve ahí –dijo Draco-. Y… estaba en la compañía inmediata de Voldemort cuando Harry apareció. Le lancé un Avada a Harry y fallé por centímetros cuando él lo esquivó. Le dio a Voldemort y luego me vio y bajó su varita. Ambos pudimos habernos matado, y… sólo nos miramos. Yo estaba usando la máscara de mortífago, pero él sabía… sabía que era yo… y… me dejó ir.

- Increíble –dijo Ron-. Harry se llevó a cuarenta y siete mortífagos esa noche.

- Lo sé –dijo Draco-. Y… nunca supe porqué lo hizo. Nunca entendí porqué me dejó vivir y escapar.

- Harry y yo hemos sido amigos por años, Draco –dijo Ron-. Y a veces todavía no entiendo porqué hace algunas de las cosas que hace. Harry es… así. Pero ten esto en cuenta… si Harry hace algo, tiene un propósito. Harry tuvo una razón para dejarte ir. Estoy seguro de eso. Harry y Albus son muy, muy cercanos y Albus le enseñó a Harry casi todo lo que sabe. Harry tiene… algunas habilidades especiales.

- Sé que es un Oclumántico/Legeremántico y es un metamorfomago y hace magia sin varita –declaró Draco.

- Harry puede hacer algunas otras cosas –dijo Ron-. Ya no hace mucha magia, pero… Harry es muy habilidoso y extremadamente, y quiero decir seriamente extremadamente poderoso mágicamente. –Ron le dio a Draco una mirada que casi daba miedo-. Nunca he visto nada que se compare con lo que Harry puede hacer.

- ¿De versa¿Qué hace? –preguntó Draco.

- Harry tiene una fuerza de la magia que es comparable, e incluso más fuerte que la de Dumbledore –dijo Ron. Draco estaba sorprendido.

- Bromeas –dijo Draco.

- ¿Esperarías menos de Harry Potter? –preguntó Ron con las palabras de Draco de unas noches antes-. Harry es dotado, Draco. Es… asombroso. Tú y yo podemos usar una varita y hacer un hechizo a la vez. Harry usa magia sin varita y puede hacer cien hechizos a la vez.

- ¿Puede hacer conjuros múltiples? –preguntó Draco con los ojos muy abiertos-. Nunca me lo dijo. Eso lleva años aprender.

- Dumbledore le enseñó –dijo Ron-. Necesitaba aprender eso para su propia protección contra Voldemort. Harry fue entrenado para pelear para poder vivir.

- Pero… -Draco estaba pensando a la velocidad de la luz-. ¿Por qué si Harry puede hacer todo eso…? –Ron pareció nervioso y se mordió el labio.

- Draco, no le repitas esto a Harry –dijo Ron-. He hablado con Albus muchas veces sobre Xavier. Y… Albus quiere pedirle a Harry que se una a nosotros para ayudar a derrotar a Xavier y sus tropas. Y tú y yo sabemos cómo reaccionará Harry ante eso, creo –indicó Ron

- Harry no querrá matar de nuevo –dijo Draco. Ron asintió-. Pero… Harry ayudaría si Albus se lo pidiera, estoy bastante seguro de eso.

- Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo –dijo Ron-. Y también te diré esto. Este jueves cuando tú y Harry visiten Hogwarts para que Harry hable con los dos futuros aurores, Hermione y yo estaremos ahí. Albus planea pedirle a Harry su ayuda ese día.

- Oh no –dijo Draco-. Harry tendrá un humor después de eso. –Ron rió.

- Para eso estás tú. –Ron sonrió. Draco sonrió pero con arrogancia-. Tú puedes manejarlo.

- Maldición –dijo Draco-. No es muy justo para Harry¿no es así? Quiero decir, ya a derrotado a un malo. Le molestará que le pidan que lo haga de nuevo. Sé que a mí me molestaría.

- Pero nadie tiene una habilidad comparada a la de Harry –dijo Ron. La puerta de atrás se abrió y Hermione y Harry salieron. Hermione traía los filetes para la parrilla y Harry trajo tres cervezas que le alcanzó a Ron y una a Draco.

- ¿Sediento? –le preguntó Harry a Draco con una sonrisa. Draco se la devolvió.

- ¿Lo envenenaste? –preguntó Dranco antes de beber.

- Sí, lo envenené –diijo Harry-. Tengo ese hábito de tratar de matarte.

- Está bien –dijo Draco. Ron estaba a punto de poner los filetes en la parrilla.

- ¡Détente! –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué estás hacienda? No puedes poner esos filetes todavía. La llama está muy baja. Los dejarás duros como cuero. Mira. Muévete y déjame hacerlo, estúpido. –Harry reajustó la llama y dejó que se calentara un poco-. Y… dónde está el… oh demonios. ¿No saben cómo cocinar un filete? Por el amor de Merlín. Hermione, consígueme algo de manteca, ajo picado y sal, por favor. –Hermione se rió y fue a conseguir los ingredientes.

- ¿Te estás burlando de la forma que cocino? –desafió Ron.

- Joder que sí si no planeabas hacerlo bien –dijo Harry con ojos brillantes-. No hago nada a medias. Lo sabes.

- Estás tan lleno de mierda –dijo Draco-. Y me dices a mí arrogante.

- Tú eres arrogante –dijo Harry-. Eres caprichoso, mandón y una molestia.

- Vete al infierno –soltó Draco.

- Jódete –dijo Harry-. Hago buenos filetes. Y… solo… odio cuando la gente no los prepara bien. Soy quisquilloso así que demándame.

- Si quieres cocinar los filetes, está bien por mí. –Ron le alcanzó a Harry la bandeja de filetes crudos y se sentó al lado de Draco en otra silla de hierro bajo la sombrilla de patio en la mesa. Apoyó lo pies y cruzó los tobillos cómodamente-. Soy un cabrón perezoso. Haz lo que quieras con los filetes. Comeré cualquier cosa.

- Hermione casi nos mata cuando entramos con el cheesecake, estúpido cabrón. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que íbamos a traerlo? –le preguntó Draco a Ron.

- No quería escuchar su bocota –dijo Ron tranquilamente-. Amo a la mujer más que a nada, pero maldición. Siempre me está persiguiendo el culo por comer dulces. –Harry rió mientras hacía a un lado la bandeja de filetes y verificaba la temperatura de la parrilla que estaba a punto. Harry agregó los filetes y cerró la tapa.

- Lo superará –dijo Harry-. Draco, Hermione me preguntó por el smoking. No compramos uno y ahora está enojada conmigo y es todo tu culpa. –Harry sonrió dándole la espalda a Draco para verificar la temperatura de la parrilla de nuevo.

- ¿Mi culpa? –preguntó Draco en un ataque-. ¿Por qué demonios tu falta de competencia es mi culpa?

- Porque se suponía que tú me ayudarías a conseguir uno –dijo Harry.

- Me gustaría ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, pero creo que no puedo hacer llegar mi cabeza hasta mi culo –soltó Draco-. Está bien. Iremos a buscar un maldito smoking.

- Y… ¿me acompañarías al banquete? –preguntó Harry-. También te conseguiremos un smoking.

- Está bien. Hecha la orden de dos smokings –dijo Draco negando con la cabeza-. Y no te atrevas a culparme por no conseguir un smoking ese día que fuimos de compras. Lo mencioné dos veces y tú… saliste con otra cosa. Eres un idiota.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón –dijo Harry-. Pero iremos a conseguir los smokings. Odio usar esa mierda.

- Oh dios, lo sé. Yo también –dijo Ron con disgusto.

- Yo me veo exquisito con un smoking –dijo Draco con altanería-. Soy simplemente un dios.

- Sí, lo eres –bromeó Harry con una risa.

- Y por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, Harry, por favor no me avergüences en ese banquete –dijo Draco-. Tus modales son pésimos. Apuesto a que ni siquiera saber como hacer bien un brindis.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Harry-. Fui padrino en la boda de Ron. Yo hice el brindis. Lo hice bien. ¿Verdad, Ron?

- Harry, Hermione te escribió el brindis –dijo Ron. Draco rió.

- Oh mi dios –soltó Draco-. Harry, por favor. Tienes que tener algo preparado en caso de que te pidan un brindis o que hables. Ya sabes que Albus hará… que hagas algo.

- Será mejor que no –dijo Harry-. Hablo en serio. Me tiene haciendo todo tipo de porquerías todo el tiempo y estoy casi harto. El hombre me vuelve loco. Lo quiero hasta la muerte, pero…. ¡aarrgghh!

- Aquí tienes, Harry. –Hermione le dio a Harry una pequeña bandeja con ajo picado, manteca fresca y sal.

- Perfecto. Gracias –dijo Harry. Hermione se sentó con Ron y Draco mientras Harry trabajaba con los filetes. Hermione tomó té mientras los hombres tomaban cerveza. Decidieron comer los filetes un poco jugosos, así que Harry los preparó a la orden. Fue preparado todo lo demás para la comida, y cuando Harry sacó los filetes de la parrilla estuvieron prontos para comer.

- Oh mi dios, Harry. –Hermione cerró los ojos mientras comía el primer bocado de su filete cuando se hubieron sentado y servido en la mesa-. ¡Este filete es absolutamente perfecto!

- Lo hiciste bien, Potter –soltó Draco dándole un guiño a Harry. Harry asintió.

- Por supuesto que lo hice bien –dijo Harry-. A Vernon le encantaban los filetes a la parrilla y yo era el chef de la casa. Cociné filetes a la parrilla desde los nueve años. Y… como siempre, tengo una cicatriz para probarlo. El hombre puso mi codo en la parrilla una vez porque volqué el ketchup. Está enfermo. –Draco se congeló por la historia.

- ¿Hizo eso? –preguntó Draco con los ojos abiertos por el terror. Harry levantó la vista de su plato para ver la expresión de casi pánico de Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Está bien. Sólo fue una quemadura pequeña. No te preocupes por eso –trató de confortar Harry a Draco, que lucía totalmente enfermo por oírlo. Draco miró alrededor de la habitación pensativamente-. Draco, está bien –dijo Harry con sincero confort-. No quise... molestarte o lo que sea. Lo siento, no lo mencionaré de nuevo si te perturba.

- No, yo... yo sólo... –trató de decir Draco-. No esperaba que tú… dijeras eso.

- Nosotros tampoco –dijo Hermione-. Harry raramente habla de esas cosas. Me alegra que te sientas lo suficientemente abierto para compartir esas cosas con Draco, Harry.

- Él puede manejarlo –dijo Harry-. Él es… ¿cómo era?... ah, sí, Draco es un frío bastardo sin corazón, es lo que él dice. ¿No es así? –le preguntó Harry a Draco mientras comían.

- Absolutamente –dijo Draci-. Y no lo olvides. Escupo fuego como dice mi nombre.

- Oh sí –dijo Hermione-. Draco significa dragón en latín.

- Eso ya lo sabía –dijo Harry dándole a Draco una mirada evaluativa.

- Bueno, yo seguro que no lo sabía –dijo Ron-. Aunque tiene sentido. Seguro que Draco puede soltar unos insultos flameantes cuando quiere. –Harry rió y asintió.

- Tuvimos un duelo de insultos anoche y perdí terriblemente –dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia Draco, que la devolvió.

- Eso es porque Harry piensa que es ingenioso... y, como siempre, sólo tiene la mitad de la razón –dijo Draco y los otros tres rieron por el insulto.

- Hermione, tienes que mostrarle a Draco tu laboratorio de pociones –dijo Harry. El rostro y los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

- ¿Tienes un laboratorio? –preguntó Draco.

- Tengo un lugar pequeño bajando las escaleras que uso para preparar algunas cosas –dijo Hermione-. Me encantaría mostrártelo cuando terminemos de comer. Y… de hecho… hay algunas pociones en las que estoy trabajando en las que tú serías capaz de ayudar. –Hermione y Draco hablaron sobre las pociones y Ron y Harry sólo se encogieron de hombros mutuamente por cuán tontas eran las pociones. No era ninguna de sus materias favoritas hace años en el colegio de todos modos.

La comida fue adorable y la conversación agradable. Ron se comió la mitad del cheesecake él solo. Harry miró a Draco comer frutillas de su modo seductor pero nunca lo mencionó. Draco estaba ansioso por ver el laboratorio así que él y Hermione bajaron las escaleras para ver el progreso de ella. Harry y Ron fueron a los sofás reclinables del living.

- Draco realmente es genial –dijo Ron-. Y no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso. –Rieron por la ironía de todo.

- Es genial –dijo Harry-. La pasamos muy bien juntos. Le enseñé a lavar la ropa y casi se volvió loco.

- Maldición, ese cheesecake fue bueno –dijo Ron.

- Demonios¿viste a Draco comer esas frutillas? –preguntó Harry-. Nunca he visto algo más sexy en mi vida.

- No me di cuenta –dijo Ron mirando la televisión-. Pero me alegra que tú sí. Draco está bueno para ser un chico.

- Yo también lo creo –dijo Harry-. Él dijo que yo era huesudo y larguirucho. ¿Soy huesudo y larguirucho?

- Algo así –dijo Ron-. Pero él también lo es. Así que… qué demonios.

- Yo creo que tiene un cuerpo muy lindo –dijo Harry-. Ambos tuvimos años de Quidditch y… entrenamiento de combate. Draco fue entrenado en el alto escuadrón de Voldemort, así que sé que es bueno. Ya lo he visto hacer hechizos. Casi me dio con uno una vez. –Ron no comentó la naturaleza del Avada que sabía que Draco había lanzado.

- ¿Crees que tú y Draco pueden… no lo sé… juntarse o algo? –le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

- No estoy seguro –dijo Harry-. Creo que me gustaría. No estoy seguro si él quiere. No hemos hablado realmente de eso. Con toda esta mierda de Brian, apuesto a que Draco cree que estoy enfermo. Y… no debí haberle dicho a Brian que me encontraría con él mañana. Me siento horrible por eso, Ron.

- Sólo velo y dile que se vaya a joder a sí mismo –dijo Ron.

- No puede hacer eso. He visto el equipo que tiene y es imposible. –Harry se rió con Ron por la falta de Brian.

- Me pregunto si Draco tiene un buen paquete –dijo Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea –dijo Harry-. Pero puede que lo averigüe.

- ¿Oh, de veras? –preguntó Ron sarcásticamente, y Harry sonrió-. Bueno, házmelo saber. Siempre me he preguntado de los Malfoy. Sabes que se supone que todos los sangre pura están dotados.

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa? –preguntó Harry. Ron le tiró el control remoto-. Ouch. Cabrón. Supongo que tienes un buen tamaño. No he oído a Hermione quejarse últimamente. Bueno, no mucho. –Harry se quejó y Ron le hizo un gesto obsceno.

- Si te clavas a Malfoy quiero saberlo –dijo Ron.

- Estás muy interesado en la polla de Draco, Ron. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay? –preguntó Harry bromeando de esa forma de mejor amigo.

- Joder que no. Tú lo sabes –dijo Ron-. Pero sé que me lo contarás si te juntas con Draco.

- Probablemente –dijo Harry-. Te diré casi todo. Todo lo que hay que decir de mi patética experiencia sexual. Y la limitada cantidad que tengo.

- ¿Te sorprendió saber que Draco es bisexual? –preguntó Ron.

- No, porque lo he sabido desde el quinto año de Hogwarts –dijo Harry-. Pero la cosa es que… Draco ha estado con mujeres e incluso ha estado casado, pero… prefiere a los hombres.

- Bien por ti –dijo Ron con una corta risotada-. Creo que sería bueno para ti tener un buen polvo, Harry. Y… creo que Draco está deseando hacerlo.

- Casi lo hicimos –dijo Harry-. Pero… yo… yo no pude hacerlo entonces.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Dormimos en la misma cama desde que nos deshicimos del dormitorio para invitados. Y… cuando está en la cama conmigo es tentador. Admitiré que he estado pensando en eso. Y... si él hiciera un movimiento, creo que lo haría. Lo único es que... yo querría más que sólo sexo, y... necesito saber que Draco querrá quedarse conmigo y no sólo… dejar la ciudad después de hacerlo. No lo haría si hiciera eso.

- ¿Crees que te haría eso? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Realmente?

- Me gustaría pensar que no lo haría –dijo Harry-. Pero… No quiero presionar a Draco a ningún tipo de relación.

- ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que tienes con él ahora? Ya están durmiendo en la misma cama, estúpido. –Ron rió. Harry pensó en esas palabras el resto de la noche.

Ron y Harry miraron la televisión y esperaron que los otros dos volvieran. Draco y Hermione revisaron las pociones y Draco hizo muchas sugerencias útiles que deleitaron a Hermione tremendamente. Draco hasta le dio a Hermione la receta adecuada para algunas otras pociones oscuras que ella quería saber pero no podía encontrar. Incluso empezaron a preparar una de las pociones que llevaría casi un mes en completar. Draco sugirió obtener varias cosas para sus pociones de un proveedor poco conocido en el Callejón Knockturn y le dio la dirección y el nombre de la persona con la que tenía que hablar. Draco le dijo que mencionara su nombre y sería capaz de conseguir lo que fuera que necesitara. Después de que hubieron acabado, regresaron para encontrar a Harry y Ron en un arranque de risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Hermione.

- Draco. –Harry rió. Draco le dirigió una mirada malévola.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Draco.

- Le conté a Ron... le conté del... del abridor de latas. –Harry rió fuerte y Ron tenía lágrimas. Draco sonrió avergonzado.

- Maldito cabrón –dijo Draco-. Nunca antes había usado ninguna de esas porquerías. No sabía cómo abrir una jodida lata. –Hermione rió suavemente.

- Draco, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Hermione-. Ron tampoco sabía. Tuve que enseñarle todo sobre vivir en el mundo muggle.

- Pero, mi dios, lo más gracioso fue el seguro. –Harry estalló en ataques de risa otra vez. Draco se acercó y pateó la pierna de Harry-. Ouch. Para.

- Cállate –dijo Draco-. ¿Cómo se suponía que yo supiera del engaño? Eso debería ser ilegal. –Harry contó la historia del televendedor de seguros a Ron y Hermione, que tuvieron un ataque de risa, incluso Draco se rió de sí mismo-. Pero yo no sabía de esas cosas.

- Sé que no sabías, Draco –dijo Harry dulcemente-. Debí habértelo dicho. Lo siento.

- Sí, deberías –dijo Draco-. Y... sólo por avergonzarme no iré al banquete contigo. Olvídalo.

- No, por favor ve. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento –rogó Harry mientras soltaba una risotada por el incidente del seguro.

- No –dijo Draco de su forma arrogante-. Olvídalo.

- Draco, lo siento –suplicó Harry-. Por favor ve conmigo. Te lo compensaré.

- Bueno, será mejor que lo hagas bien –dijo Draco-. No voy a soportar tus porquerías.

- Lo sé. Soy un bastardo –dijo Harry-. Y... tenemos que irnos. Vamos a parar en la tienda de películas camino a casa. –Hablaron un poco más y Harry mencionó que él y Draco tal vez se tomaran unos días para ir a la costa o algo más y que todavía no lo habían decidido. Por supuesto, Hermione hizo muchas sugerencias.

Después de despedirse, Harry condujo a Draco a la tienda de películas cerca de su casa y entraron. El lugar era enorme y Harry le mostró a Draco todas las películas de artes marciales disponibles y eligieron una con Jean-Claude Van Damme.

- Creí que habías dicho que tenían… bueno, otro tipo de películas aquí –dijo Draco.

- Las tienen –dijo Harry-. Pero están en la parte de atrás. Tienen que tenerlas en un cuarto separado porque los niños vienen aquí y sería inapropiado exponer el porno públicamente.

- Bueno, vamos a ver entonces –dijo Draco. Harry estaba un poco aprensivo y Draco lo notó-. ¿Qué¿No quieres llevar una?

- Yo sólo... –empezó Harry-. Draco, si llevamos una película así… -Harry dejó que la frase perdurara para hacer saber qué podría pasar.

- ¿Puede ocurrir estimulación visual? –preguntó Draco. Harry sonrió y desvió la vista.

- Algo así –dijo Harry-. Y ya compartimos la cama. No sé cuánto más puedo soportar. –Draco supo que Harry estaba un poco aprensivo.

- Mira, Harry, sé que somos adultos y... si tenemos sexo sería algo bueno –dijo Draco seriamente. Harry asintió ligeramente.

- Sabes cómo me siento al respecto –dijo Harry-. No quiero presionarte a nada, pero… no puedo… no puedo hacerlo si sé que tú… te levantarás y me dejarás después. Simplemente no puedo manejarlo ahora. –Draco asintió ligeramente.

- Lo entiendo –dijo Draco-. Pero para ser perfectamente honesto, no tengo intención de irme en absoluto. –Draco dejó que el pensamiento se hundiera en la cabeza de Harry-. Y… no sólo porque no tengo ningún otro lugar para ir, sino… porque preferiría quedarme si eso es lo que quieres.

- Y a mí me gustaría que te quedaras –dijo Harry-. Demonios, te mudaría conmigo justo ahora si lo quisieras.

- Potter, ya me he mudado –dijo Draco-. No tengo nada que mudar. Toda mi mierda está en la mansión y… no la necesito cuando me estoy quedando contigo.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Harry-. Y… esta conversación está un poco del lado serio.

- Sí. Lo está¿no es así? –preguntó Draco-. Pero quiero que lo sepas, Harry, no puedo… no puedo soportar estar contigo y… tener a Brian cerca.

- No tengo intención de acercarlo –dijo Harry-. Y me siento como la mierda porque le dije al cabrón que me encontraría con él. Todavía no sé porqué hice eso. Creo que lo llamaré y cancelaré.

- No, no lo hagas –dijo Draco-. Y no tomes esto a mal, pero… cuando salgas con él mañana, asegúrate de que no quieres estar con él, Harry. Porque…. Tú y yo tenemos esta… cosa entre nosotros y… quiero asegurarme de que ya no quieres a Brian antes de… ya sabes.

- Ya veo –dijo Harry-. Pero puedo decírtelo ahora mismo, Draco, no quiero a Brian. Quiero… algo más. –Harry sonrió y sus ojos mostraron su intención del algo más que realmente quería. Draco le dio una mirada de deseo de regreso.

- ¿Entonces, vamos a llevar la película? –preguntó Draco.

- Como quieras –dijo Harry-. Ahí está la puerta al cuarto. Si das un paso en esa dirección, sabré tu intención.

- ¿Me estás presionando? –preguntó Draco bromeando.

- Creo que he dejado eso abundantemente claro –dijo Harry.

- ¿Quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Draco todo serio-. Porque he estado mirando ese maldito canal de sexo por dos días, Harry. Y… si llevamos esa película, querré… querré tener sexo.

- Y yo sé que yo también –dijo Harry-. ¿Entonces, la llevaremos o no?

- ¿Tú quieres? –preguntó Draco-. Yo podría. Estoy sobrecargado ahora.

- Yo también –dijo Haryry-. Estamos teniendo esta conversación en una tienda de videos. ¿Te parece raro?

- Todo es raro contigo –dijo Draco-. No eres normal, Harry. Enfréntalo.

- Soy normal –dijo Harry-. Tú eres el raro aquí. Querías comprar un seguro. –Harry rió y Draco le golpeó en el brazo-. Lo siento. Sólo pienso que eso es gracioso, no puedo superarlo. –Harry rió otra vez y Draco cruzó los brazos y desvió la vista haciendo un puchero. Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de Draco-. Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?

- Joder que no. –Draco sonrió-. Todo el mundo cree que eres muy bueno, pero en realidad eres un cabrón malvado, Potter. Voy a decirle al mundo cuán malvado eres.

- Hazlo –dijo Harry mientras rompía el abrazo de perdón-. ¿Quieres una película o no? –Draco miró a Harry y fue un acuerdo silencioso mientras empezaron a caminar y terminaron en el pequeño cuarto con la pornografía. Le echaron un vistazo a las secciones y alcanzaron las selecciones deseadas que vieron.

- No creo poder hacer eso –dijo Draco apuntando a una foto muy explícita en la caja de la película-. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer eso. –Rieron entre dientes por algunas de las fotos de las cajas-. ¿Cuánto dura esa? Esa película.

- Dice tres horas –dijo Harry. Draco pareció impactado.

- Mierda –dijo Draco-. Sé que yo no puedo durar tanto con una persona. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

- Hay más de una pareja en cada película –dijo Harry-. Muchas, de hecho. –Eligieron dos películas y fueron al mostrador y pagaron. Dejaron la tienda de películas y Harry decidió parar por un comercio para comprar más cerveza… y…

- ¿Pero no tenemos ya cerveza? –preguntó Draco. Harry lució un poco avergonzado.

- Um... no iré por la cerveza –dijo Harry. Draco pareció confundido por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de que Harry compraría otras cosas que podrían necesitar luego.

- Oh. Está bien entonces –dijo Draco-. Soy tan despistado a veces. Acabo de avergonzarme a mí mismo. Me alegra que tú pensaras en eso.

- Bueno, no tenía exactamente la necesidad de… condones o lubricante cuando estuve solo por ocho meses, y estoy seguro de que tú no trajiste nada de eso cuando viniste con Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry. El viaje fue hecho a un comercio local no muy lejos del apartamento. Para la sorpresa de Harry, Draco entró y eligió los condones y el lubricante mientras Harry iba a las cervezas.

- Mira esto –dijo Draco de los condones-. Tienen colores y sabores. ¿No es genial?

- Sí, ya sabía que eso estaba disponible –dijo Harry-. Mira esos. Tienen pequeñas bolitas.

- Oh joder que sí. Llevemos eso también –dijo Draco-. apuesto a que se siente genial.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Nunca he usado eso antes. Brian no era exactamente lo que llamarías… aventurero en ninguna forma de la palabra.

- ¿Entonces estás diciendo que te gustaría serlo? –preguntó Draco-. Yo puedo hacer eso. Me gustaría experimentar algunas cosas nuevas. Mis encuentros fueron un poco... clínicos, también.

- Claro. Podríamos intentar algo nuevo si quieres –dijo Harry-. Podría ser divertido.

- Estoy seguro de que lo será. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco de un anillo de polla. Harry explicó la cosa y su propósito-. Necesitaremos eso. ¿Podemos comprar dos de esos?

- Supongo, si quieres. Cómpralo –dijo Harry. Llevaron todo al mostrador y pagaron. La mujer de atrás del mostrador sólo les dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

- ¿Viste su cara? Creo que esa mujer piensa que somos muy extraños –dijo Draco mientras ambos se reían de todo el asunto. Finalmente llegaron al apartamento y llevaron las compras a la mesa. Después de un viaje al baño para ambos, estaban mirando las películas de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces, cuál película miramos primero? –preguntó Harry. Draco levantó la que tenía un trío en la tapa-. ¿Un trío? Nunca he hecho eso.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Draco-. Muéstrame cómo hacer que funcione la película. –Harry demostró cómo poner el DVD en el reproductor y usar el control remoto para hacer que funcionara.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y siguió a Harry a conseguirlas del refrigerador mientras la película empezaba. Harry abrió las cervezas y cada uno tomó un gran sorbo y se quedaron parados en la cocina mirándose por algunos minutos en total silencio dándose cuenta a dónde se estaba dirigiendo lentamente esa noche-. Estamos locos.

- Estamos totalmente enfermos –concordó Draco.

- Fuera de nuestras mentes –dijo Harry.

- Jodidos en la cabeza –dijo Draco.

- Estúpido.

- Ignorante.

- Pervertido.

- Absolutamente malo.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa sexy. Draco dio un paso más cerca y Harry correspondió y cada uno se inclinó hacia un beso ligero mientras sostenían las cervezas-. Eres tan buen besador. ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?

- Pansy Parkinson –dijo Draco, y rieron-. Hablo en serio. Ella besó a todo el cuerpo estudiantil. La tipa era una puta.

- Yo nunca la besé –dijo Harry.

- Bueno, eso lo sé –dijo Draco-. Le pregunté a Ron la primera noche que estuvimos aquí sobre quién era Brian y dijo que Brian era tu amigo especial. Le pregunté a Ron si eras gay, y nunca me daba una respuesta directo. Pero preguntó si yo recordaba que tú salieras con una chica alguna vez. Y… nunca había pensado que nunca tuviste citas en Hogwarts. Nunca se me ocurrió que no lo hiciste.

- Sí tuve citas –dijo Harry-. Pero no en público. Incluso Ron y Hermione no lo sabían.

- ¿De veras? No puedo creer que no les contaste. ¿Con quién saliste? –preguntó Draco.

- Me vi con Robert Hillshire, Petey Lance, Will Darthmouth... –Harry se pausó para recordar-. Zacharías Loubt, Michael Feinstein y Brandon Kelley.

- Perra –bromeó Draco-. Oh dios, ese Michael Feinstein estaba buenazo. Tenía el cuerpo más lindo. Me habría gustado tener un pedazo de él para mí mismo.

- Pero yo nunca... tuve sexo con ninguno de ellos –dijo Harry-. Nos besábamos y… hacíamos otras cosas, pero… nunca todo. No podía hacerlo. Pensé que había algo mal conmigo por mucho tiempo porque… no podía tener sexo con nadie. Soy un mojigato. Hasta le pregunté a Albus al respecto. –Dejaron la cocina y fueron a sentarse al sofá y la película empezó a mostrar porno.

- ¿Albus? Oh mi dios, Harry. ¿Cómo demonios le hablaste sobre eso? –preguntó Draco mientras bebía su cerveza.

- Hablo con él de cualquier cosa –dijo Harry-. Era mi padre. Por supuesto, sabía del sexo por vivir en los dormitorios y escuchar las historias y hablar de eso con Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville. Pero… ellos siempre hablaban de eso con chicas. Así que… tenía que tener a alguien con quien hablar las cosas.

- ¿Qué dijo Albus cuando le dijiste que eras gay? –preguntó Draco.

- No se lo dije directamente –dijo Harry-. Estaba en quinto año cuando besé a Cho por primera vez y fuimos a Hogsmeade y todo eso. Y… no tenía interés en absoluto. Luego en el verano cuando estaba con los Dursley de nuevo me encerré todo el verano. Pero durante ese verano, yo… y esto es vergonzoso, pero empecé a explorar mi propio cuerpo y descubrí el placer de la masturbación y otras cosas. Entonces, cuando volví a Hogwarts, le dije a Albus que no tenía interés en las chicas, pero que habían muchos chicos que pensaba que eran muy lindos y que preferiría pasar el tiempo con ellos. Albus me apoyó mucho, pero, dado que soy quien soy, sugirió que mantuviera las cosas privadas por mi propia seguridad y… por el ridículo.

- Eso puedo verlo –dijo Draco-. Harry, me has visto tener sexo.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Y fue muy lindo.

- Pero me has visto desnudo –dijo Draco-. Y yo no te he visto completamente desnudo.

- Draco, teníamos catorce –dijo Harry-. Catorce. Eso fue hace nueve años.

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo olvidaste? –preguntó Draco.

- Joder que no –admitió Harry-. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Tu dormitorio era uno de mis lugares favoritos para aventurarme en la noche debajo de mi capa de invisibilidad. Tú siempre tenías algo sucediendo. Y, sí, sé todo sobre el escándalo que empezaste con la tinta desvanecedora. –Rieron por uno de los escándalos más notorios que habían sucedido en Hogwarts.

- Eres tan engañoso –dijo Draco mientras miraban el porno-. Mierda… mira ese tipo. Parece un caballo. No hay modo de que... –Draco se pausó hasta que vio que sí entró-. Oh mi dios. Espero que tú no seas así.

- No tienes que preocuparte. No soy así, pero… estoy bien –dijo Harry-. Pero tú eres un sangre pura generacional. Y todos sabemos que los sangre pura están bien dotados.

- Estoy bien –dijo Draco-. Puedo sujetar el mío.

- Qué bueno. Porque si me dijeras que necesitas ayuda para sujetarlo, te diría que te fueras –bromeó Harry, y ambos rieron por lo cómico de la conversación.

- Ese tipo no está mal –dijo Draco de un hombre actuando en la película porno-. No me gustan los… grandes y muy musculosos. Kevin era un poco musculoso, pero… no me gusta eso.

- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho –dijo Harry-. Brian tiene un lindo cuerpo, pero… no es musculoso. Siempre me decía que yo era demasiado musculoso. Pero no lo soy en absoluto.

- Creo que tienes una buena forma –dijo Draco-. Siempre has tenido un estómago muy lindo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Harry.

- El agujero –dijo Draco. Harry pareció confundido-. ¿El agujero¿No sabes del agujero?

- No¿qué agujero? –preguntó Harry.

- Hay un agujero entre los vestuarios de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Nos parábamos en el banco y mirábamos su vestuario y los veíamos a todos cambiarse a su uniforme y viceversa. También oíamos toda su estrategia en cada juego –admitió Draco con una sonrisa.

- Sorprendente –dijo Harry-. No puedo creer que eras un fisgón. Pero dijiste que nunca me viste desnudo.

- Así es –dijo Draco-. El agujero estaba en el cambiador, no en las duchas, y siemrpe te ponías tu ropa interior después de ducharte. Maldita sea. –Harry sonrió.

- Perdón por desilusionarte –dijo Harry-. Debiste haberme dicho. Pude haberte dado tu propio espectáculo privado.

- Oh, seguro que lo hubieras hecho. –Las palabras de Draco desprendían sarcasmo-. Puedo verme pidiéndote que por favor no te pongas los boxers hasta que llegues al cambiador. Habrías tenido un ataque. Y luego te habrías enterado del agüero. Así que... estaba jodido de cualquier modo.

- Qué trágico –dijo Harry-. Pero estoy seguro de que viste a Dean desnudo. Ese pobre, pobre chico. Me da pena su esposa si tiene una. –Compartieron una risa por la falta de Dean de equipamiento adecuado para satisfacer-. ¿Quieres recostarte en el sofá conmigo? –Se movieron juntos para que cada uno se recostara de un lado enfrentando la televisión. Harry estaba atrás de Draco mientras miraban el porno juntos. El sofá era bastante grande y entraban cómodamente con mucho espacio, pero sus piernas se enredaron juntas y Draco tomó la mano de Harry con la suya propia y sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras veían la película.

- Siento tu aliento en mi oído y me está volviendo loco –dijo Draco volteándose para mirar a Harry, que se inclinó para besar a Draco de modo lento y seductor de deseo hasta que la curiosidad le ganó.

- ¿Estás usando esa tanga? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué?

- Porque he estado pensando en ella todo el día y tenía que saberlo –admitió Harry. Draco rió suavemente.

- ¿Qué estás usando tú? Nunca te vi cambiarte –dijo Draco.

- Un bikini negro –dijo Harry. Draco pareció muy contento al oírlo-. Son un poco… apretados. Especialmente ahora.

- Esta tanga me ha roto el culo todo el día –dijo Draco-. Después de lo que pasó entre tú y yo anoche, despertarme encima de ti esta mañana y la estimulación de esta maldita tanga, estoy casi loco. –Harry rió un poco y continuaron mirando porno un largo rato-. Cuando estaba con Celeste, ella se negaba a tener sexo oral.

- Bromeas. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

- Simplemente no lo hacía –dijo Draco-. Y… después de que descubrió que estaba embarazada, nunca la toqué. No podía hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

- No tengo idea –dijo Draco-. Yo no la amaba y ella no me amaba a mí. Era la maldición de los sangre pura. Tener que reproducirse.

- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso –dijo Harry.

- Yo tuve suerte –dijo Draco-. La mayoría de los sangre pura son prometidos en matrimonio. Mi madre se negó a dejar que mi padre me comprometiera. Y… por alguna razón no lo hizo.

- Albus recibió cartas de que querían comprometerme –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco estaba sorprendido-. Creo que tenía… bueno… algunas cartas.

- ¿Cuántas? Y di la verdad –dijo Draco-. Sé que fueron un monton.

- Como trescientas –dijo Harry. Rieron por las cartas-. Y... soy gay. ¿No es divertido?

- Hilarante –dijo Draco aún sonriendo. Continuaron viendo la película y frotándose ligeramente contra el otro de formas lentas y sensuales. Los toques se hicieron más atrevidos después de un rato y había que hacer algo-. Harry, tu polla está en mi culo y me está volviendo loco. ¿Podemos sacarnos algo de ropa? No soy tímido.

- Yo tampoco soy tímido –dijo Harry-. Demonios, crecimos en un dormitorio lleno de chicos. En la torre de Gryffindor nos quedábamos en ropa interior la mayoría del tiempo. –Cada uno se levantó y se sacó la camisa, las medias y los shorts antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá para examinar el cuerpo del otro-. Te ves increíble en esa tanga. El rojo se te ve bien.

- Y ese bikini negro, oh mi dios –dijo Draco mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la jalaba para recostarse con él. Harry se recostó gentilmente en el cálido cuerpo de Draco y el beso fue lento y profundo. Manos tocaron piel en el abrazo y las sensaciones eran aturdidoras.

- Te sientes tan bien –susurró Harry contra la mejilla de Draco-. No he estado con nadie en ocho meses, Draco. Espero recordar qué se supone que haga.

- Creo que estarás bien –dijo Draco-. Y… yo tampoco he estado con nadie en meses. Vi a Kevin hace tres semanas, pero… no hicimos nada. Fue más una discusión.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Harry apoyándose en su codo y soportando su cabeza en su palma para mirar a Draco chato en el sofá.

- Yo –dijo Draco-. Kevin quería que yo me mudara con él y en ese momento estaba en servicio completo en las tropas de Xavier. No podía irme. Pero… no me habría mudado con él de todos modos. Fue lindo de él que lo pidiera, pero... no era para mí.

- ¿Te mudarías conmigo? –preguntó Harry.

- Creo que ya lo he hecho –dijo Draco-. ¿No acabamos de discutir eso en la tienda de películas?

- Sólo pensé que podía preguntarlo apropiadamente –dijo Harry-. Sé cómo eres con que te pidan las cosas apropiadamente. Es algo Malfoy que tienes.

- Sí, lo tengo –dijo Draco arrogantemente.

- No como tu padre –dijo Harry-. No me gusta el hombre.

- Me alegra que esté muerto. Bueno… no en realidad. Pero algo así –dijo Draco-. No… no era lindo. En absoluto.

- No lo conocía tan personalmente entonces, pero lo veía todo el tiempo –dijo Harry-. Y casi cada noche veía a tu padre en las visiones que Voldemort me enviaba. Lucius siempre estaba con él.

- Lo sé –dijo Draco-. Voldemort me enfermaba, Harry. De verdad.

- Fue totalmente brillante –dijo Harry-. Un mago muy inteligente.

- Sí, lo era –dijo Draco con admiración-. Y… me alegra mucho que esté muerto. Oh dios, no sabes cuánto me alegra que ese cabrón esté muerto.

- Sí, creo que yo sé mejor que nadie cuánto te alegras –dijo Harry-. Yo también me alegro. Me torturó por años con su mierda. Y yo maté al bastardo. Yo. Yo lo hice.

- Sí, sé que tú lo hiciste –dijo Draco-. Lo leí en El Profeta –bromeó Draco.

- Lo viste en primera fila, amigo –dijo Harry-. Y no hay ni un alma en la tierra que pueda decir eso más que tú. Tú me viste hacerlo.

- Sí –dijo Draco-. Y... casi te maté. Me siento horrible por eso, sabes.

- Me mandaste un Avada –dijo Harry-. Estaba casi tentado a tomarlo y mostrarte. No me pudo haber importado menos en ese momento. Aparecí y después de golpear a Voldemort con el Avada, supe que alguien trataría de matarme en segundos, en realidad pensé en dejarme golpear. Pero… me alegra que hayas sido tú el que lo mandó.

- Estás totalmente fuera de tu jodida cabeza –dijo Draco-. Pude haberte matado, Harry. ¿No te das cuenta?

- No podrías haberme golpeado –dijo Harry-. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho, no habría muerto. El único que pudo haberme matado con un Avada fue Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Draco.

- Sólo lo sé –dijo Harry-. Hay un número de razones, pero la principal es que había una profecía declarando que la única forma de que cualquiera de los dos muriera era a manos del otro. Era él o yo. Siempre él o yo. Así que cuando lo hiciste, lo esquivé, pero... sabía que de todos modos no habría importado.

- Tenías órdenes de matar a cualquier mortífago en su presencia –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. ¿Por qué no me mataste? Tenías órdenes de matarme y no lo hiciste.

- No pude hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Sabía que eras tú, y… simplemente no podía matarte.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco. Harry suspiró larga y profundamente.

- Yo... te necesitaba –dijo Harry-. En Hogwarts tenía amigos. No tenía enemigos excepto tú. Y… necesitaba eso. Sabía que estarías en presencia de Voldemort por los consejos que recibí, y… estaba aterrado por tener que matarte posiblemente. Y cuando Voldemort cayó y tú me lanzaste el Avada y yo no morí, supe que esperabas que yo te matara.

- Así es –dijo Draco-. Sabía que me matarías. Y cuando bajaste tu varita, estaba aún más aterrorizado porque no sabía qué demonios estabas haciendo.

- Quería que corrieras –dijo Harry-. Y lo hiciste. Y… no pienses que soy terrible por esto, pero Ojoloco Moody, el auror, te vio corriendo y levantó al varita para detenerte y yo le saqué la varita para dejarte ir. Él no sabía que eras tú. Sólo pensó que era algún mortífago, pero… yo le saqué la varita con un _expelliarmus_ y… me regañó por semanas por eso.

- Salvaste mi vida –dijo Draco-. Y yo traté de tomar la tuya. ¿No es retorcido?

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Pienso mucho en esa noche. Todo lo que paso esa noche fue perfecto a mi favor. No pudo haber salido mejor. Fue el destino esa noche. Y... tú fuiste parte de ese destino, supongo. Viviste. Eso te hace el chico que también vivió. –Rieron por la misma frase gastada que había sido dada a Harry en numerosas ocasiones antes de que Draco empezara a besar el pecho y cuello de Harry y todo fue bueno de ahí en adelante. Labios y lenguas fueron usados en cantidades masivas, y a la larga la tanga roja y el bikini negro fueron removidos y arrojados al suelo.

- Tienes un lindo tamaño, Potter –dijo Draco-. Muy lindo.

- Somos más o menos iguales –notó Harry-. Y… tú estás mejor equipado que Brian. Mucho mejor. Y eso es bueno.

- Oh dios, desearía haber sabido eso cuando estábamos en el club –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Podría haber comentado que ya no era capaz de satisfacerte. Habría tenido una úlcera.

- A Brian le gustaba más estar arriba de lo que le gustaba que yo estuviera arriba –dijo Harry-. Yo era su pequeña puta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hice tanto por él y… no puedo creer qué tan estúpido fui por esa mierda. Te juro que es muy vergonzoso para mí. Draco, tú no estás casado¿verdad?

- Tendré que verificarlo y decírtelo luego –dijo Draco-. Por supuesto que no, idiota. No seas estúpido.

- Sólo pensé que podía preguntar –dijo Harry-. Mira eso. –dijo Harry del porno que seguía reproduciéndose-. Yo podría hacer eso.

- Hagamos eso –dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres ir arriba?

- No importa, lo que tú prefieras... primero –dijo Harry.

- ¿Primero? –Draco rió con Harry-. Está bien. Tiraremos un condón para decidirlo. –Harry estuvo de acuerdo y decidieron que si salía cara iría arriba. Draco tiró el condón y cayó en cara-. Oh mira, gané.

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que ambos ganamos –dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres quedarte en el sofá o...? Podríamos ir a la cama.

- Sólo quiero explorar y jugar contigo un poco –dijo Draco.

- Apoyo la idea. También me gustaría. Nos quedaremos aquí un poco para poder mirar el porno mientras jugamos –dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Draco encima de él.

- Me gusta que podamos hablar así. Es muy abierto –dijo Draco-. Estoy cómodo contigo así. No es incómodo como la primera vez que tienes sexo con algunos.

- Yo también lo noté –dijo Harry-. Es muy genial que nos llevemos así. Podemos decirnos cosas que ambos entendemos. Nunca he tenido eso antes. Puedo... decir cosas sobre hechizos y tú lo entiendes. Hasta puedo convocar y no te asustas. Es muy raro para mí ser capaz de hacer magia de nuevo con alguien cerca.

- Me gusta verte hacer magia –dijo Draco-. Me gustaría que la hicieras más seguido.

- Puedo hacerlo –dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres algo de magia? Podría mostrarte algo genial.

- Claro, hazlo. –Draco estaba excitado. Harry puso sus palmas enfrentándose y encorvó los dedos. Una bola de luz dorada empezó a crecer en el medio del aire entre sus palmas y creció y creció hasta que era el tamaño de un melón grande.

- Pon tu mano en la luz –dijo Harry.

- ¿Me lastimará? –preguntó Draco.

- Nunca te lastimaría –dijo Harry-. Pon tu mano. –Draco puso tímidamente su mano en la bola de luz y una cálida sensación de cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo y terminó en su entrepierna, dándole placer.

-Oh mi dios, eso es tan bueno. ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Draco gimió con placer.

- Es una luz "eroticesca" –dijo Harry mientras Draco sacaba su mano de la bola. Harry empujó la bola hacia Draco y lo golpeó en el pecho y la sensación se intensificó por unos segundos de puro erotismo parecido a un pequeño orgasmo.

- ¡Mierda, Harry! –gritó Draco-. ¡Oh dios, eso fue genial¿Cómo hiciste eso¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

- Estudié magia sin varita con Albus durante años y tenía algunos textos de hechizos oscuros –dijo Harry-. Practiqué este por meses y… puedo usarlo conmigo mismo, pero… nunca lo había usado con nadie más.

- Bueno, úsalo todo el tiempo conmigo. –Draco rió-. Eso fue genial. Tengo tanta suerte.

- Oh sí, tu eres el suertudo clavado con el enfermo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- No creo que seas un enfermo –dijo Draco-. Creo que eres genial. Yo sólo… no puedo ponerme por encima de ti a veces.

- Puedes ponerte encima de mí justo ahora si quieres –dijo Harry-. O… yo puedo ponerme encima de ti. –Draco se movió para montar el regazo de Harry mientras se sentaba. Draco besó la oreja de Harry y sus húmedos labios antes de moverse para dejar un rastro de besos bajando por el pecho de Harry hasta su estómago. Las manos de Harry nunca dejaron la piel de Draco-. Tu piel es asombrosa, Draco. Me encanta tocarla. Es perfecta. Oh dios, se siente tan bien. –Draco estaba besándolo más abajo.

- Asumo que no tienes problema con el sexo oral –dijo Draco antes de tomar la polla de Harry con su cálida boca y empezar la acción oral.

- No tengo ningún problema... de hecho... oh dios, eso es increíble –dijo Harry, respirando con dificultad por las sensaciones que Draco estaba creando. Draco se detuvo sólo para alcanzarle el lubricante a Harry y decirle que lo abriera mientras él continuaba con su ataque a la carne. Cuando Harry tuvo el lubricante abierto, se negó a dárselo-. No. Te quiero aquí arriba. Es mi turno.

- Pero no he terminado –dijo Draco.

- Qué mierda. Ahora muévete. –Harry hizo que Draco volviera al sofá y habría amado besar cada centímetro de su pálida piel, pero se dispuso a empezar a rodear cada pezón con sus labios mientras que su lengua bajaba y a la larga tomaba la polla de considerable tamaño de Draco en su boca y le daba el placer que quería darle. Draco estaba sorprendido de su habilidad.

- Maldición, Harry. Eres jodidamente genial en eso –dijo Draco.

- Practiqué. –Harry soltó una risa suave antes de continuar. Harry levantó su mano para que Draco la lubricara, lo que hizo. Con un poco de maniobra, encontraron una posición cómoda y Harry continuó la actividad oral y empezó a usar sus dedos lubricados agregando uno tras uno entre algunos minutos para elevar el placer en la cavidad de Draco.

- Oh dios, sí. –Draco respiró pesadamente mientras continuaba su ataque-. Oh demonios, no puedo soportar mucho más que hagas eso. Recuerda que no he hecho esto en mucho tiempo. No puedo durar mucho. –Harry continuó con su boca y su talentosa lengua en la polla de Draco y la preparación de su cuerpo-. Harry, por favor… oh demonios… sólo hazlo, Harry.

- Será mejor –dijo Harry-. Ya estoy cerca. –Draco lo ayudó con el condón y a lubricar su polla-. ¿Por delante o por detrás?

- No me importa una mierda, sólo apresúrate –dijo Draco-. Mira, me recostaré así. –Draco se recostó de costado y Harry se movió para quedar entre sus piernas en forma de tijera. Acomodándose un poco quedaron listos y Harry gentilmente facilitó su entrada a la estrechez del cuerpo de Draco, y cada uno se estremeció con la desorbitante novedad de sentir al otro. Cada uno fue gentil y lento en sus movimientos y su posición permitía que se besaran durante el acto. El sexo apasionado fue perfecto. Ambos estaban deleitados por encontrar que el otro era muy hablador y abierto sobre lo que sentían y sus preferencias. La mano libre de Harry fue capaz de acariciar la polla de Draco a ritmo de sus propias embestidas en el estrecho cuerpo de Draco. El abrumador erotismo hizo que ambos terminaran mucho después de lo que habrían esperado, tratando de hacer que durara tanto como fuera posible, ambos gimieron al llegar a un poderoso y caliente orgasmo. Después de un corto descanso, cada uno se separó y se recostaron enredados en los brazos del otro en el sofá mientras seguían respirando dificultosamente por su esfuerzo.

- Eso fue genial. –Draco jadeó-. Eres muy bueno.

- Oh dios, eso fue muy bueno –dijo Harry-. Creo que encajamos bastante bien.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo –dijo Draco-. Estoy exhausto.

- Yo también estoy un poco cansado –dijo Harry-. Se siente tan bien sólo abrazarte. Había extrañado esto.

- Yo también –dijo Draco antes del beso de saciado deseo-. ¿Qué estábamos esperando? Quiero decir, de verdad, Harry. Desde que descubrí que eres gay, quise esto.

- Lo sé. Yo también. Somos estúpidos –dijo Harry-. Pero... como que nos odiamos por mucho tiempo y la idea de clavarte era un poco… bueno, iba a decir inesperada, pero no lo es. No fue inesperada porque quise tener sexo contigo desde… um… quinto año.

- Eso pudo haber sido interesante –dijo Draco-. Habría dado todo por saber que estabas en mi cuarto de Hogwarts por la noche. Me habría encantado esa mierda.

- Te observé con Calvin algunas veces, y una vez incluso me pajeé mientras miraba. –Harry rió-. No le digas eso a Ron, por favor. Le daría un ataque.

- Definitivamente le diré eso a Ron –bromeó Draco-. Esto se siente muy bien, Harry. No puedo superar lo lindo que es… estar aquí así. Contigo.

- Y es tan cómodo. Es como si hubiéramos hecho esto antes –dijo Harry-. Pero supongo que nos hemos conocido durante tanto tiempo… que solo… ya sabes… encaja.

- Encajamos –dijo Draco-. Acabo de follar a Harry Potter. Oh mi dios. No tienes idea de cuán muerto estaría si Voldemort estuviera vivo.

- Qué bueno que no lo esté –dijo Harry.

- Pero Xavier lo está –dijo Draco-. Y… nunca volvería al mundo mágico si eso significara que él muera y nosotros estemos seguros.

- Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti –dijo Harry recorriendo ligeramente la espalda de Draco con sus dedos-. Yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir como muggle, pero tú aún no. Y… he estado pensando mucho en Xavier últimamente. Tiene que morir, y rápido, antes de que se nos salga de las manos. Creo que Albus me pedirá que me una a las filas para derrotarlo.

- Tienes razón. Lo hará –dijo Draco-. El jueves, de hecho.

- Ron te lo dijo¿no es así? –preguntó Harry-. Lo supuse de todos modos, así que no te sientas mal. Pero no sé qué hacer al respecto. Sé que… bueno, tengo varias habilidades que pueden ser útiles cuando nos enfrentemos a Xavier.

- Puedes hacer múltiples conjuros –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Ron tiene una gran boca –dijo Harry-. Sí, puedo hacer múltiples conjuros. También puedo hacer cortacircuitos radicales y barreras de protección de doble fuerza.

- Wow. Nunca he visto múltiples conjuros o un cortacircuito radical –dijo Draco.

- Te lo enseñaré el jueves en el jardín de Hogwarts. No lo he hecho en… maldición. No sé por cuánto tiempo –dijo Harry-. Pero todavía puedo hacerlo. Sólo espera hasta el jueves y te mostraré las reacciones que tienen los estudiantes conmigo.

- Apuesto a que te aman –dijo Draco.

- No, me temen –dijo Harry.

- Bromeas –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué?

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry-. Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre. Cuando voy a almorzar o cenar con Albus en el Gran Comedor, entro y todos los estudiantes hacen silencio y no dicen ni una palabra hasta que me siento. –Draco tuvo un arranque de risa-. No estoy bromeando. Lo hacen. Y... Trato de hablar con los pocos que me hablan, pero... ellos... me temen.

- ¿Por qué demonios alguien te tendría miedo? Eso no tiene sentido. Eres el chico bueno –dijo Draco.

- No tengo idea. Albus cree que es gracioso –dijo Harry-. Siempre trata de hacer que yo haga… cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Sólo quiere que haga cosas. Como… magia para los estudiantes –dijo Harry-. Ya que lo hago sin varita es como el Espectáculo de Harry Potter. –Draco rió por la idea-. Sólo lo hice un par de veces y los estudiantes se asustaron.

- Oh dios mío, eso es tan gracioso –dijo Draco-. Creo que deberías entretener a los estudiantes. De ese modo no te tendrán miedo. Verán que no das miedo.

- Yo creo que ellos saben que he matado con magia antes y... eso los asusta –dijo Harry-. Pero… si tú estás ahí, haré… algo para ellos.

- Está bien. Ahí estaré –dijo Draco-. Oh, y... um... hay otra cosa de la que Albus quiere hablarte el jueves también. Y… realmente odiarás esto, Harry.

- Oh dios¿ahora qué es? –preguntó Harry.

- No estoy seguro si tengo que decírtelo yo. Tal vez Albus tiene que hacerlo –dijo Draco.

- Sólo dímelo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de a quién le diga que no? –dijo Harry.

- Está bien. Pero aparenta estar sorprendido cuando Albus lo mencione –dijo Draco.

- Draco, Albus es un Legeremántico. Lo sabrá –dijo Harry-. Sólo dímelo.

- Está bien. Ahí va. El Ministerio de la Magia quiere instituir un día de reconocimiento en tu honor para que se celebre todos los años la derrota de Voldemort –dijo Draco-. Quieren tener un Día de Harry Potter.

- Oh mi jodida vida –dijo Harry-. Esa es la mierda más ridícula que he oído. Absolutamente no. Imposible. Por todos los demonios, no puedo creer que pensaran que yo siquiera consideraría algo tan estúpido. Mierda… eso es… oh dios.

- Cálmate, Harry. –Draco rió suavemente-. No es tan malo. Yo creo que es una buena idea.

- ¿Buena idea¿Estás loco? Me pedirán que hable en público y… no. De ningún modo. Nunca permitiré que eso pase. Nunca. Es... estúpido –dijo Harry-. Voldemort está muerto. Supérenlo. Se fue, así que déjenme sólo, demonios.

- La gente quiere celebrarlo, Harry –dijo Draco-. Y… dar el regalo de un día en honor a una tarea tan importante con tu nombre significaría mucho para los magos. Tu nombre significa tanto para los magos que ni siquiera creo que te des cuenta de todo lo que significa. –Draco se pausó por un momento-. Crecí escuchando tu nombre como muchos otros. Eres la leyenda. ¿Sabes cuánta suerte tenemos los que te conocemos como persona? Fuimos al colegio con una leyenda. Eso es grande. Y...aquellos con los que fuimos al colegio le dirán a sus hijos, y sus hijos y así en adelante. Eres un gran nombre, Harry. Y, de todos modos vives con muggles¿así que por qué no darle al mundo mágico lo que quiere y dejar que lo disfrute? Además, sólo es un día al año que te pedirán que hables. Creo que deberías hacerlo.

- Pero... tú no sabes lo que es, Draco. No puedes entender lo que es ser yo –dijo Harry-. No puedo ir a ningún lugar en el mundo mágico sin que el público se me quiera tirar encima. Es una pesadilla. Odio esa publicidad de mierda.

- La publicidad es sólo porque la gente quiere conocerte, Harry –dijo Draco-. Al igual que yo, sólo saben lo que oyen o leen. No conocen quién eres. Y eso está bien para ellos. Déjalos vivir con su leyenda de quién es Harry Potter. Tú sólo aparécete, di algunas palabras, déjalos verte en persona para que ellos puedan emocionarse un poco, y luego… sólo… vuelve a casa conmigo y sé tú mismo.

- ¿Ves? Si Albus estuviera desnudo y recostado en mis brazos y dijera cosas así podría hacer más cosas por él –bromeó Harry-. Veo tu punto. De verdad. Y... tú deberías... entonces... demonios... no lo sé...

- Creo que deberías permitir el Día de Harry Potter –dijo Draco-. De todos modos no eres Harry Potter para mí. Para mí sólo eres el enemigo. Ese imbécil de Gryffindor con una cicatriz, lentes excéntricos y pelo raro.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Aprecio esos lindos cumplidos.

- Fueron cumplidos –dijo Draco-. Para ti, eso es un cumplido. Soy lo bastante malvado para odiarte todavía porque no me gustas. No porque seas Harry Potter, sólo porque puedo. Y ese es mi atractivo para ti.

- En algún modo completamente jodido, tienes toda la razón –dijo Harry-. Me gustas porque me odias. Ahora dime que eso no es una locura.

- Eso no es una locura. –Draco rió con Harry en el sofá-. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Pero odio dejar que te levantes. Estoy cómodo aquí.

- Yo también –dijo Dranco antes de voltear a Harry para darle un largo y maravilloso beso de desinteresada pasión-. Eso es tan bueno.

- Esto es tan lindo contigo aquí –dijo Harry-. Me alegra mucho que te quedaras esa primera noche conmigo. Y… te habría dejado quedarte en mi cama esa noche si lo hubieras querido.

- Lo quería –dijo Draco-. Pero... creí que tú no querías que lo hiciera.

- Sí quería –dijo Harry-. Y... cuando te fuiste de mi cuarto esa primera noche, no dormí en toda la noche por eso.

- Yo dormí, pero... no mucho –dijo Draco-. Odié esa maldita cama. Me alegra que nos hayamos deshecho de esa maldita cosa.

- A mí también –dijo Harry dejando que Draco se parara-. Tomemos una cerveza. –Los dos fueron a la cocina, sacaron la cerveza y bebieron. Draco se inclinó contra la encimera. Harry apoyó su cerveza y levantó a Draco para que se sentara en la encimera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Draco.

- Siempre quise tener sexo en la encimera de mi cocina –dijo Harry mientras trepaba a la encimera, recostaba a Draco en ella y empezaba a besar su cuello todo el camino hasta su pene semi erecto. Draco estaba feliz de complacerlo. Harry hizo su magia y después de muchos jadeos, gemidos, dedos y palabrotas, Draco le dio a la garganta de Harry su salado premio y él tomó gustosamente cada gota.

- Oh dios mío... –Draco no se podía mover-. Harry… maldición… oh dios. –Harry se bajó de la encimera y dejó que Draco descansara ahí-. ¿Qué… qué acabas de hacerme? Ni siquiera puedo moverme, joder.

- Acabo de hacer realidad una pequeña fantasía retorcida –dijo Harry-. Fue lindo. Creo que podría hacer eso todo el tiempo.

- No me digas eso ahora. –Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, exhausto después del momento orgásmico.

- Y tú no has estado arriba todavía –dijo Harry. Draco rió.

- No hay modo posible de que pueda hacer eso esta noche –dijo Draco en su estado de ojos de soñador.

- Yo creo que puedes –dijo Harry-. Pero te dejaré descansar si quieres. –Harry se inclinó encima de la encimera para besar a Draco intensamente.

- Sabes a mí y cerveza. Es un buen sabor para ti –dijo Draco.

- Me gusta –dijo Harry.

- ¿Estás tratando de compensar ocho meses sin sexo con una noche conmigo? –Draco sonrió.

- Algo así –dijo Harry-. No te importa¿verdad?

- Joder que no –dijo Draco-. Pero… estoy cansado, Harry. –Draco rió-. Me estás matando.

- Nunca te mataría. Ya lo he probado una vez. –Harry sonrió-. Significas demasiado para mí como para matarte. He tenido sexo con un mortífago. Qué emoción.

- Eres un bastardo enfermo –dijo Draco todavía recostado en la encimera en su perezoso estado de necesidad saciada-. Harry, lo juro, no puedo moverme. Me siento tan bien que podría dormir aquí.

- Podría darte un hechizo –dijo Harry-. Te gustará. Lo creé yo mismo. Es parecido a una poción energizante.

- Dámelo –dijo Draco.

- Podría dártelo –dijo Harry seductoramente arqueando las cejas-. Otra vez.

- Harry, por favor... dame el maldito hechizo y deja de tentarme porque quiero follarte pero no puedo justo ahora. –Draco rió con Harry en la cocina. Harry apoyó su cerveza y puso ambas manos en el pecho de Draco. Con un suspiro profundo, Harry hizo el hechizo en el cuerpo de Draco. El pequeño hechizo que era una mezcla de un incremento de adrenalina, un hechizo curativo, y un aumento de energía.

- ¿Cómo estuvo eso? –preguntó Harry.

- Me siento genial –dijo Draco en su estado enérgico-. Mierda, me siento fabuloso. Ese fue un hechizo genial. ¿Puedes darme las características o conjuro que tiene?

- Nop –dijo Harry-. No tengo ni idea de cuáles son. Lo inventé como hace cinco años, y nunca lo documenté. Sólo le he usado con Ron y conmigo durante el entrenamiento auror. Ya que es un hechizo sin varita, tendría que modificarlo para usarlo con una varia, y… no quiero joderlo.

- Maldición. Me siento absolutamente genial con ese hechizo –dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la encimera-. Excepto por mi culo que está irritado.

- También podría arreglar eso –dijo Harry.

- Eres un gran buffet de magia –dijo Draco-. Cúrame. –Harry le dio la vuelta a Draco y apoyó una mano en sus suaves nalgas, y en segundos todo el dolor se fue por completo-. Eres demasiado.

- Y sólo piénsalo... soy un metamorfo –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa-. Puedo modificar el tamaño de mi cuerpo… o, como una poción multijugos, puedo convertirme en otra persona.

- Eso jode seriamente con mi cabeza –dijo Draco pensativamente-. Transfórmate en alguien más.

- ¿Cómo quién? –dijo Harry-. Puedo ser cualquiera del planeta. Incluso tú.

- Muéstrame a mi mismo–dijo Draco.

- También puedo tener sexo como tú. De ese modo cuando te diga que te jodas, puedes decir que ya lo has hecho –bromeó Harry, y Draco rió con él-. Mira. –Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, movió su cabeza ligeramente y se transformó en forma corporal de Draco Malfoy. Draco abrió los ojos.

- Oh mierda... eso realmente perturba mi mente, Harry. Demonios… -dijo Draco mientras miraba su propio cuerpo ante él.

- ¿Y¿Cómo me veo? –dijo Harry como Draco Malfoy con la propia voz de Draco.

- Te ves simplemente perfecto, como supe que sería si fueras yo. Soy irresistible –dijo el Draco real. Harry, como Draco, dio la imagen de la famosa sonrisa arrogante y movimiento de cabeza de Draco-. Yo no hago eso. –Harry tuvo un ataque de risa.

- Lo haces todo el maldito tiempo. Lo has hecho por años –dijo Harry como Draco-. Creo que es genial. Solías volverme loco con… tu sonrisita. Me encanta. Creo que es muy sexy.

- Sé alguien más –dijo Draco. Harry esperó por la elección de Draco-. Sé Snape.

- ¿Snape¿Por qué demonios querrías que fuera Snape? –preguntó Harry.

- Quiero ver qué tal está su paquete –dijo Draco, y ambos rieron.

- Es tu mundo enfermo –dijo Harry. Harry movió su cabeza ligeramente y se transformó en el malvado profesor de Pociones. Harry, con la voz de Snape, dijo-. Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin.

- Él nunca diría eso. –Draco rió-. Snape tiene lo suyo –dijo Draco mirando a los genitales en cuestión-. Los círculos de sangres pura son verdad.

- Esto es raro hasta para mí –dijo Harry con la voz de Snape-. Bésame.

- ¡Ni de coña! –le gritó Draco a Snape-. Eso es... oh dios... –Harry se acercó para besar a Draco como Snape por un momento. Draco lo alejó-. Oh dios… has dañado seriamente mi estado de cordura. –Harry, como Snape, rió y volvió a transformarse en sí mismo, y Draco acercó a Harry de un empujón para un largo beso y abrazo de confort y cariño.

- No puedo tener suficiente de ti –admitió Harry sin aliento por su evidente deseo-. Hablo en serio. Yo sólo… no puedo tener suficiente de ti. –Harry frotó sus manos contra la espalda, brazos y piernas de Draco.

- Yo tengo en abundancia –dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la encimera y corría sus dedos por los mechones negros de Harry y su cuello. Ambos se pusieron más absortos en sus toques y su deseo por el otro. Draco se inclinó para besar a Harry otra vez y hacer esa cosa con la lengua que Harry amaba. Harry gimió dentro del beso al sentirla. Draco subió sus besos por la mejilla de Harry y lamió su cicatriz.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Harry sonrió.

- Porque quería –dijo Draco mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

- Eres la única persona de la Tierra que ha hecho eso –dijo Harry-. O incluso consideraría hacerlo. Eres un hurón enfermo y retorcido.

- Y tú eres un majareta igualmente conflictivo y pervertido –soltó Malfoy-. Y me encanta.

- A mí también –dijo Harry suavemente. Ambos se tomaron un momento para mirarse en algún tipo de conversación, dándose cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser¿Cómo podía funcionar y… cómo podía ser tan bueno? Opuestos y a la vez iguales. Marcados y limitados... esclavizados y ahora libres. Enemigos... amantes.

- ¿Cómo puede algo estar tan mal y a la vez tan bien? –preguntó Draco filosóficamente.

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Pero… funciona para mí. –Draco asintió.

- Necesitaba esto, Harry –dijo Draco-. Te necesito en mi vida ahora. De algún modo… quería… algo real.

- Lo sé. Yo también. Necesitaba saber que podía sentir de nuevo –dijo Harry-. Has estado aquí por menos de una semana. Pero… -Harry no supo cómo terminaba esa oración, pero Draco asintió en comprensión. Tal vez había demasiados finales para esa oración, y ninguno de los dos podía admitir tanto tan pronto. El momento fue uno especial. Harry mostró una pequeña sonrisa sabihonda y habló en parsel-. Ya estoy enamorado de ti.

- ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? –preguntó Draco.

- Nada –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Eso fue parsel. Dime qué dijiste –pidió Draco con una sonrisa.

- No –dijo Harry-. No te lo diré.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco con interés, sospechando muchas cosas. Algunas de las que eran correctas.

- No puedo –dijo Harry-. No puedo decirte eso.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco seriamente.

- Porque no puedo decirte eso todavía –dijo Harry. Draco decidió que podía ser demasiado pronto de todas formas.

- Dime algo en parsel entonces –dijo Draco.

- Eres un pequeño hurón arrogante –dijo Harry en parsel, y luego ambos rieron.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Draco.

- Eres un pequeño hurón arrogante –le dijo Harry a Draco-. Serás mi mascota.

- Vete al infierno –soltó Draco.

- Que te jodan –dijo Harry.

- Tú ya lo hiciste –dijo Draco.

- Bueno, entonces que me jodan –dijo Harry de esa forma sexy.

- Planeo hacerlo –dijo Draco.

- Bueno, entonces apresúrate. –Harry rió con Draco en la cocina-. Podemos esperar si quieres. Estoy un poco cansado. Ya es pasada la medianoche de todos modos. ¿Quieres ver un poco del video de artes marciales antes de ir a la cama? –Concordaron en hacer eso y se recostaron enroscados cómodamente en el sofá y empezaron el video. La mejor parte de la película fueron los toques que compartieron mientras la miraban. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, pero Draco se despertó poco después.

- Harry, vamos a la cama –dijo Draco bando el brazo de Harry que estaba cruzado en el estómago de Draco-. Harry… vamos.

- Draco... –susurró Harry dormido. Draco se recostó y vio a Harry dormir un buen rato y jugó con su pelo por varios minutos más sólo apreciando lo especial que era.

- Harry –dijo Draco suavemente-. Ven a la cama conmigo. –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron soñolientamente.

- Está bien –dijo Harry, y se pararon. Ambos se estiraron. Apagaron la televisión, luces, y trabaron la puerta. Cuando se arrastraron a la cama y apagaron las luces, Harry se recostó sobre su espalda y empujó a Draco hacia él para que la cabeza de Draco se acurrucara en el cuello de Harry mientras se abrazaban. Draco besó ligeramente la mejilla de Harry con cariño mientras sus ojos se cerraban,

- Buenas noches –susurró Draco contra la piel de Harry mientras ambos se dormían.

En la mañana siguiente Harry le enseñó a Draco cómo cocinar huevos, salchichas y galletas enlatadas. Fue una experiencia enriquecedora para ambos. No cocines salchichas desnudo porque saltará la grasa y te quemará. Lección aprendida. Harry tomó un trago de su jugo de naranja, cuando el maguífono sonó.

- Cada maldito día. –Draco rió-. Albus. –Harry fue a apretar el botón del maguífono.

- Buenos días –dijo Harry brillando de felicidad.

- Buenos días para ti –dijo Albus-. ¿Cómo estás disfrutando tus vacaciones hasta ahora?

- Es perfecta. No podría estar más feliz –dijo Harry muy para el deleite de Draco.

- Me alegra oír eso –dijo Albus-. Y sospecho que Draco sigue ahí.

- Aquí estoy –dijo Draco desde la mesa mientras comía-. Tengo que quedarme aquí y molestar a Harry. Es mi función en la vida, ya sabes.

- Lo he considerado por años –dijo Albus con una risita-. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué quieres?

- No quiero nada –dijo Albus amablemente-. Sólo estaba preguntando para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad de si Draco y tú están disfrutando el entorno muggle. –Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada por lo que habían disfrutado la noche anterior…

- No hay planes para el día que yo sepa. Habíamos planeado pasar el día aquí, creo. Está lloviendo afuera –dijo Harry.

- Creo que tienes planes para esta noche –dijo Draco tranquilamente. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Harry... creo que tienes que ir.

- Harry¿te aparecerás aquí en Hogwarts el jueves o traerás un carruaje de Hogsmeade? –preguntó Albus. Draco pareció confundido.

- Me apareceré con Draco en tu oficina a las dos –dijo Harry.

- No puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió perversamente. Draco le dirigió una mirada-. ¿Y por qué demonios no? Puedes hacer cualquier otra maldita cosa. –Harry rió.

- Está bien. No te volveré a llamar hoy –dijo Albus.

- Sí, lo harás –bromeó Harry-. Pero no me importa. Te quiero.

- Y yo te quiero a ti. Adiós –dijo Albus antes de colgar. Harry también colgó.

- Sigo creyendo que tienes que salir con Brian esta noche –dijo Draco. Harry le mandó una mirada desafiante y tomó su celular, discando un número. Harry esperó por varios momentos.

- Hola. Soy yo. No iré a cenar contigo esta noche –dijo Harry, y Draco escuchó. Harry sostuvo el teléfono varios minutos más pareciendo aburrido y molesto-… y aún así no iré, Brian. Lo he pensado, y se acabó. Lo siento. Adiós. –Harry colgó y le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Draco.

- Cielos –dijo Draco mientras llevaba su plato al lavabo-. Supongo que le cortaste. ¿Verdad?

- No quería oír sus quejas –dijo Harry-. Las he escuchado bastante y me tienen enfermo. Se quejaba de todo. Y… nunca hacía nada. Nada. Tú has hecho más en los días que estuviste aquí que lo que él hizo en todo el tiempo que vivió aquí. –Harry puso su propio plato en el lavabo y empezó a lavarlos furiosamente.

- Y yo no he hecho nada. –Draco sonrió.

- ¿Y qué demonios? Trabajo diez horas por día cinco o seis días a la semana. ¿Era demasiado para él recoger su maldita ropa del piso? Y lo mismo con Ron en el colegio. Había ropa por todos lados. Me volvía loco. –Harry hablaba con el plato en el lavabo.

- Pareció que te gustaba nuestra ropa en el piso anoche –dijo Draco. Harry rió suavemente.

- Me gustó eso. Más que me gustó –dijo Harry-. Maldición. –Harry tembló un poco al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior-. Todavía no he terminado contigo, sabes.

- Y yo ni siquiera he empezado contigo –dijo Draco seductoramente mientras iba por atrás a besar el cuello de Harry. Harry paró de lavar los platos para deleitarse con la sensación de los labios de Draco en su piel-. Pero planeo hacerlo.

- Los planes son buenos –dijo Harry sin aliento mientras cerraba sus ojos y amaba la sensación de las suaves manos de Draco acariciando sus costados, su estómago y pecho. Draco besó la espina dorsal de Harry provocándole un cosquilleo, que terminó en la entrepierna de Harry-. Eso es tan bueno… -Harry respiró con un gemido.

- No quiero nada más que tener sexo contigo todo el día –dijo Draco con un gruñido animal-. Nada más.

- Está bien. Me encantará. –Harry contuvo el aliento cuando la mano de Draco se deslizó hacia su entrepierna y se frotó contra su polla semi erecta-. Tómame, sacúdeme, rómpeme **(1)**-Ambos rieron por las palabras de Harry. Draco se detuvo y limpió la encimera con limpiador en spray y una toalla de papel mientras Harry terminaba los platos. Harry lo miró de cerca-. No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué¿Limpiar la encimera? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió-. Tengo que tenerla limpia para cuando te folle en ella. –Harry gimió a lo alto juguetonamente y ambos rieron.

- Joder que sí –dijo Harry-. Me pregunto qué otra cosa podemos pensar.

- ¿En la lavadora o la secadora? –dijo Draco.

- La mesa ratonera –dijo Harry.

- La mesa del comedor –dijo Draco.

- Cada silla del apartamento –sugirió Harry.

- En la ducha –dijo Draco.

- En el armario –dijo Harry-. Sería retorcido para mí tener sexo en un armario. Pasé muchos años en una alacena, pero nunca pensé en tener sexo en una.

- Podríamos hacerlo en tu auto –dijo Draco-. Me encantaría mamártela mientras manejas. ¿No sería genial?

- Iríamos a la deriva y moriríamos, idiota –dijo Harry-. Pero… podríamos arriesgarnos.

- ¿Y la piscina? Podríamos hacerlo en el agua –dijo Draco.

- Oh sí. Eso sería muy lindo –dijo Harry-. Siempre quise hacer eso... o incluso en la ducha… o… en cualquier lado. –Harry puso el último plato en la lavadora, agregó el líquido y la arrancó mientras empezaba a limpiar el lavabo.

- Te deseo –dijo Draco con necesidad de nuevo-. Te deseo tanto que apenas puedo pararme aquí y mirarte sin tirarte al piso de la cocina y tomarte.

- No te estoy deteniendo –dijo Harry mientras escurría la esponja y la ponía a secar-. Pero… puede que necesite una ducha. ¿Quieres tomar una conmigo?

- Será mi placer –dijo Draco.

- Lo será –dijo Harry tomando a Draco en un semi abrazo.

- Quiero que me muestres la cosa de las artes marciales alguna vez –dijo Draco. Harry retrocedió, enfrentándolo.

- Trata de golpearme –dijo Hary-. Sólo… lo que sea. Golpéame.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

- Tráelo si crees que puedes –desafió Harry. Draco se preparó y dio una fuerte piña, Harry la bloqueó rápidamente desviando el puño de Draco. Draco se quedó quieto-. Vamos. Tráelo. Trata de golpearme y no te detengas. ¿Quieres que me defienda o te agarre?

- Lo que sea –dijo Draco. Harry le hizo un gesto de que empezara. Draco tomó un respiro y pensó rápidamente en una estrategia. Draco se movió con dos piñas que Harry bloqueó tan rápido que tomó a Draco con la guardia baja. Harry lo tenía con un brazo torcido y en sus rodillas en pocos segundos-. Maldición. Eres rápido.

- Soy un maestro de la defensa –dijo Harry mientras lo soltaba-. Como que me mantiene vivo. Inténtalo de nuevo. –Draco asintió y pensó en otro plan. Con una rápida idea de tomar a Harry con la guardia baja, Draco lanzó una piña y levantó su rodilla para tratar de bloquearlo, pero Harry sujetó su antebrazo y con la velocidad de un rayo, bloqueó la rodilla y Draco estaba chato en su estómago con el brazo torcido tras su espalda. Harry estaba sentado en la espalda de Draco.

- Maldición, Harry. Eres tan rápido que ni siquiera... puedo hacer nada –dijo Draco. Harry se levantó y ayudó a Draco a pararse.

- Bien. Mira lentamente y te mostraré un gran movimiento de defensa y ofensa. –Harry demostró cómo evitar el golpe y moverse para bloquearlo y luego mover rápidamente la otra mano para hacer un ataque ofensivo para golpear y debilitar al ofensor. Lo practicaron muchas veces lentamente y fueron haciéndolo más rápido-. Ahora, yo golpearé y tú defenderás. ¿Listo? –Draco asintió. Harry dio un golpe rápidamente y Draco hizo el movimiento perfectamente, dándole a Harry un fuerte golpe en las costillas. Harry gimió.

- Oh mierda. Lo siento –dijo Draco-. No quise golpearte tan fuerte.

- Oh maldición, eso dolió. –Harry rió.

- Harry, realmente lo siento –dijo Draco.

- No te preocupes por eso. Me han golpeado un montón –dijo Harry-. Mi Tío Vernon solía romperme las costillas todo el tiempo. –Draco adquirió ese aspecto enfermizo-. Vas a tener que tranquilizarte. Sucedió, está bien. Lo he superado. Es parte de la razón por la que puedo defenderme a mí mismo ahora. No aguantaré más esa mierda.

- Bien –dijo Draco, pero seguía un poco incómodo.

- Podría mostrarte algo más –dijo Harry. Harry le demostró cómo usar una buena piña con toda la fuerza del brazo y cómo esquivar bien. Después de practicarlo algunas veces, Harry pidió un golpe.

- No puedo hacerlo –dijo Draco-. No puedo golpearte, Harry. Te… te lastimaré.

- Asumiendo que no peleas como una beba en pañales –dijo Harry-. Eres débil y patético.

- Cállate –dijo Draco-. Puedo golpear.

- ¿Tú? –Harry rió-. Apestas, Malfoy. Nunca has sido capaz de golpear. Ni siquiera en el colegio podías darme.

- Te golpearé –dijo Draco-. Así te callarás. –Harry rió en broma.

- Eres tan arrogante. No podrías golpearme si lo intentaras –dijo Harry. Draco hizo el movimiento y Harry se defendió y lo sujetó. Harry lo empujó y le dio una mirada desafiante. Draco estrechó los ojos y lo intentó de nuevo. Otra vez, Harry lo bloqueó y lo sujetó y lo empujó insultándolo. Draco ahora estaba obsesionado y tomó la resolución de golpearlo tan fuerte como podía. Draco dio el golpe que Harry había demostrado. Harry no se defendió y tomó todo el golpe, cayendo a sus rodillas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! –gritó Draco-. ¡Ni siquiera te defendiste!

- Eso ya lo sé. –Harry gimió y cayó al piso tosiendo. Draco se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¡Estúpido cabrón! –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Quería ver si podías golpear –dijo Harry con un gemido-. Y… bueno, puedes. –Rieron juntos-. Oh mierda. Creo que me rompiste otra costilla. Tienes que curarla para mí.

- Debería dejarte sufrir –dijo Draco.

- Puedo curarla yo mismo –dijo Harry mientras se recostaba en su espalda y ponía su mano en sus costillas y curaba los huesos-. Ya está. Déjame descansar un minuto. –Harry se quedó en el piso y Draco montó su entrepierna de forma seductora.

- Nunca bailaste en el club –dijo Draco-. Nunca conseguí verte bailar.

- Puedo bailar –dijo Harry-. Me encanta bailar. No soy malo, pero maldición... tú eres un gran bailarín. Me encantó verte con Mike. Estaba encima de ti.

- Lo sé. –Draco sonrió-. Sólo estaba jugando con él. ¿Lo viste cuando estaba detrás de mí? Estaba empujando mi trasero contra su polla. –Rieron.

- Eso lo vi –dijo Harry-. Sé que Mike te habría invitado a su casa. Lo hace mucho. Es bisexual y tiene un chico una noche y una chica a la siguiente… o ambos. He oído de Ian que Mike no es tan malo en la cama.

- Puedo ver que tiene algunos movimientos –dijo Draco-. Pero no es tú.

- ¿Como si yo tuviera muchos? Yo no sé nada –dijo Harry-. Sólo he estado contigo y con Brian. Soy… inexperto como mucho.

- Yo creo que eres perfecto –dijo Draco-. Es la forma en la que te mueves. Eres fluido con tu cuerpo. Debe ser por toda esa cosa defensiva. Pero… realmente eres bueno, Harry.

- Gracias. Ese es un gran cumplido –dijo Harry-. Ese es el mejor cumplido que he tenido en mi vida, de hecho.

- Eso es pura mierda –dijo Draco-. La gente te da cumplidos todo el tiempo. Demonios, Albus cree que tú hiciste la maldita luna.

- Él es como mi padre –dijo Harry-. Por supuesto que piensa eso. Él me hizo lo que soy. –Harry pensó-. Debería echarle un maleficio por eso.

- Yo creo que él hizo un gran trabajo contigo –dijo Draco-. Eres como él.

- Lo sé, soy como Albus –admitió Harry-. De muchas formas. Da mucho miedo cuando lo piensas. Hemos estado en batalla juntos e incluso peleamos entre nosotros.

- ¿Peleaste con Albus? –preguntó Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Joder que sí –dijo Harry-. Era un adolescente, Draco, y él era como mi padre. Discutía con él día y noche. Me enojaba y empezaba a… lanzar hechizos y maleficios a todos lados. Y.. como siempre, él me ganaba y me calmaba. Es bueno. Albus es un maestro.

- Pero es viejo –dijo Draco.

- La edad no retiene la habilidad mágica de uno en la defensa o la ofensa –dijo Harry-. Puede lanzar los maleficios más fuertes que has visto en tu vida. Maldición. Y lo enojaba muchísimo a veces. Es un hombre muy paciente, pero... tengo un talento para enojar a las personas. –Harry rió-. Soy muy bueno con eso.

- Sí, lo eres –dijo Draco-. Y me sacabas mucho de quicio, Potter. Juro que quería matarte. Lo quería. Caminaba por los pasillos en trance a veces sólo pensando en formas dolorosas para matarte.

- Me alegra escuchar que te mantenía entretenido –dijo Harry recostado en el piso con Draco montando su entrepierna. Harry movió la cadera para levantar a Draco juguetonamente.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí, lo estoy. Es que te deseo. Pero tenemos que movernos –dijo Harry-. Tomemos una ducha y no peleemos por el jabón. –El par tomó una larga ducha caliente y jugaron con el jabón, el shampoo, sus manos, su piel y el agua. Cuando la ducha acabó, se secaron con toallas y Harry sacó una linda loción del botiquín. Cada uno le puso loción al otro. Dejaron el baño y se enredaron en la cama entre besos y forcejeando hasta que a la larga se quedaron quietos y enroscados alrededor del otro.

- Esto es tan lindo –dijo Draco besando un hombro de Harry-. Me siento genial.

- Yo también –dijo Harry-. ¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de música?

- Claro. ¿De qué tipo? –preguntó Draco. Harry se acercó al estéreo, lo encendió y buscó entre muchos CDs hasta que encontró varias selecciones y las puso en reproducir. Era un tono de rock suave con gran ritmo y Harry empezó a moverse y mover la boca con las palabras mientras Draco lo miraba con una sonrisa de apreciación.

- Ven a bailar conmigo –dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y lo empujaba gentilmente hacia él. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron juntos y después de unos minutos se movieron perfectamente con anticipación de los movimientos del otro.

- Eres tan bueno –dijo Draco seductoramente mientras se movían y tocaban. Harry se inclinó para lamer el cuello de Draco-. Lo repito… eres tan bueno. –Harry rió mientras bailaban con fluidos movimientos de tonos sexuales.

- Eres perfecto –soltó Harry firmemente-. Maldición, Draco. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?

- No puedo evitarlo –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante-. Me esfuerzo en no serlo, pero… no funciona. Sigo siendo perfecto. Estoy maldito con la perfección. Y ahora tú estás maldito con tenerme.

- Es la mejor maldita maldición que he tenido –dijo Harry mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de Draco de la forma que a él le gustaba. Harry empezó a cantar las palabras del angustioso y seductor tema triste y Draco sonrió disfrutándolo. Después de bailar un largo rato, Draco empujó a Harry hacia la cama de nuevo mientras la música seguía. Por las muchas horas en las que la variedad de CDs siguió reproduciéndose, mucho fue dado y tomado en las sábanas de la cama que ahora compartían. Cada uno dio su cuerpo al otro con abandono totalmente desinhibido. Mucho fue explorado, aprendido y disfrutado durante las horas y actos de correspondencia sexual de todos los tipos. De la gentileza a los forcejeos, de chillones orgasmos a las risas dos que disfrutaban y arrasaban con el otro en la habitación que estaba a mundos de distancia de la Tierra. Como secuela, dos saciadamente exhaustos se recostaron en los brazos del otro perdurando en lo que habían compartido. Diminutos besos ligeros del más puro cariño fueron dados al otro mientras los labios se frotaban, apenas era respiración. Cada uno estaba saboreando esos nuevos sentimientos que habían crecido en sí. Algo que siempre había faltado ahora estaba completo. Aquella cosa que había estado perdida para ambos por tanto tiempo había sido encontrada ahora y apreciada juntos. Cubiertos por una sábana y con los ojos cerrados…

- No quiero soltarte nunca –susurró Draco soñolientamente contra ese diminuto punto sensitivo detrás de la oreja de Harry.

- Espero que nunca lo hagas –dijo Harry suavemente de regreso antes de caer en un pacífico descanso.

Los siguientes días fueron pacíficos y perfectos. El par se levantaba después de las nueve de la mañana y pasaban una cantidad de tiempo desmesurada escasamente vestidos y enroscados alrededor del otro y muchas veces en el calor del sexo apasionado. La lavadora, la secadora, la encimera, la ducha y las paredes de los pasillos eran usados como territorio marcado por sus juegos atrevidos. Y mientras sus cuerpos continuaban tocando y anhelando al otro, la profundidad de lo que estaban compartiendo también creció. Era más que sexo. Más que simple cariño o afecto. Más incluso que lujuria o necesidad física. El último ataque de agotamiento los sació a ambos y los dejó flojeando en la cama toda la tarde con sueño, abrazándose.

Horas después los ojos de Draco se abrieron y miraron el rostro del que dormía ruidosamente al lado de él. Cabello desordenado, largas pestañas oscuras, labios perfectamente suaves y deliciosos color vino, suave piel bronceada… perfección. ¿Cómo podía alguien lastimar a esa hermosa criatura? Harry era la esencia del cariño… la personificación de la amabilidad y la generosidad… la cima de la bondad. Lo era todo. Draco miró cada diminuto punto del rostro de Harry memorizando desde la gentil curva de su nariz hasta la orientación de sus cejas esculpidas. Algunas pecas delicadas se atrevían a asomarse a través de la parte más alta de sus mejillas, dándole la cualidad de la juventud. Draco absorbió todo lo que era Harry, maravillado por su gentileza hacia el cruel y detestable mundo que continuamente se burlaba de su bondad. Harry tenía una fuerte devoción para dar todo lo que podía dar de sí mismo tan completamente que no quedaba nada de él. El abuso de años anteriores no había endurecido su corazón, sino que lo había suavizado tan cariñosamente que vivía a diario deseando sacrificarlo todo lo que era para que los otros no sufrieran. La admiración de Draco para aquél que lo sujetaba creció mientras pasaban los silenciosos momentos. Admiración para él. Respeto para él. Amor.

Eso era lo que estaba llenando el pecho de Draco tan fuerte que amenazaba con sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Era casi doloroso que se hinchara tan profundo en él. Era la dulce plenitud de un amor totalmente florecido para aquél en sus brazos tan quieto. Amor. Así que eso era el amor. Una devoción completamente desinteresada para aquél único que podía darte ese ansiado sentimiento. Lo amo. Draco no notó su respiración superficial acelerarse mientras su mundo se enfocaba por primera vez. Lo amo. Sólo la más pequeña de las sonrisas se posó en sus labios mientras llegaba a conclusiones de sí mismo, de su vida, y de lo que necesitaba. Lo amo. La diminuta sonrisa cayó. ¿Él me ama¿Podría amarme¿Podría ser capaz de amarme? Los ojos de Draco se apagaron con su duda. Imágenes de mortífagos, asesinatos, homicidios, traición, robo, decepción, mentiras y oscuridad plagaron su mente por lo que se había convertido. Por quien era. Un asesino. Draco desvió la mirada de la perfección con vergüenza y confusión. No me lo merezco. Harry se merece algo más. La presión de su pecho que había venido con el descubrimiento de su nuevo amor caído, ahora estaba llena de dolor y miedo de perderlo todo demasiado rápido.

- ¿Draco? –susurró Harry. Draco volteó su cabeza para ver la mirada cariñosa en el rostro de Harry y su pequeña sonrisa calentó el interior de Draco desde su alma.

- ¿Te desperté? –preguntó Draco.

- No –susurró Harry-. Bueno, sí. Pero está bien. –La brillante sonrisa de Harry era como el más dulce de los venenos para el corazón de Draco-. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar? O… podría cocinarnos algo aquí.

- Lo que tú quieras –dijo Draco suavemente.

- Te estoy preguntando qué quieres –dijo Harry de esa forma inocente que siempre poseía. Draco se pregunto momentáneamente si Harry sabía que tenía esa cualidad-. Lo que sea que quieras, te lo daré. –Eso fue casi demasiado para Draco viniendo de aquél que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- Páralo –dijo Draco. La confusión de Harry estaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Que pare qué? –preguntó Harry.

- Para de ser tan bueno –dijo Draco-. No puedo soportarlo. Lo odio. No puedo aguantar más que seas tan jodidamente amable.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry con una sonrisa desconcertada.

- ¿Ves? Eso es lo que quiero decir –soltó Draco tranquilamente casi divertido-. No eres real. No puedes ser jodidamente real. Eres... mi imaginación. Eres alguna... vil y malvada criatura que seduce mi mente a pensar que eres algo más. Puedo soportar la maldad… pero… no a ti. No a quien eres. Es demasiado. –La confusión de Harry estaba escrita por toda su cara.

- Entiendo todo lo que dices la mayoría del tiempo, pero… me frustras a veces –dijo Harry-. Sólo te invité a cenar. –Draco no pudo retener una sonrisa y rió.

- Maldito seas, Potter. Te odio –soltó Draco. Total y obvia mentira.

- Yo también te odio –dijo Harry con esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas llenos de profundo sentimiento que nunca escondería-. De verdad, te odio. –Total y obvia mentira. Cada uno continuó mirando al otro hasta que Draco estaba casi consumido por el brillo esmeralda en el que habría podido perderse para siempre por su intensidad.

- Si quieres salir, podemos –dijo Draco-. De ese modo no tendrás que lavar los platos. –Harry rió entre dientes.

- Bien. Eso es bueno –dijo Harry-. Podríamos comer hamburguesas con papas fritas, o langosta. Lo que tú prefieras. –Me ofrece cualquier cosa que quiera. Y lo que quiero no lo puedo tener.

- Dije que pares de ser tan bueno –dijo Draco-. Sólo páralo. No puedo soportarlo, Harry.

- Es una cena, Draco, no es un plan de paz mundial –recordó Harry.

- Y tú ni siquiera sabes... no tienes idea de que lo estás haciendo. –Draco sonrió-. Oh dios, te odio tanto.

- ¿Qué se te ha metido? –preguntó Harry.

- Tú –dijo Draco con un significado más profundo del que Harry pudo o no pudo haberse dado cuenta.

- Sé que sí –dijo Harry-. Pero lo has correspondido. –Si Draco no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría sospechado que Harry había leído sus pensamientos de darle amor a alguien del que dudaba que los regresaría por falta de dignidad.

- Soy un bastardo de corazón frío, Harry –dijo Draco irritado.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry con una pequeña risa-. No estás diciendo nada con sentido. Sólo te estoy invitando a cenar y empiezas a decirme cuánto me odias. ¿Soy tan malo?

- No –dijo Draco, y lo reconsideró-. Sí. –Harry rió de nuevo.

- Has perdido la cabeza –dijo Harry-. Draco, dulzura¿estás bien? –Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risotada por sí mismo.

- Sí. Quiero decir... no. Demonios, no lo sé –dijo Draco con su sonrisa-. Harry, tú… tú me haces… tú… -Harry esperó a que la frase continuara.

- Draco, por favor dime qué tienes en la mente –dijo Harry seriamente-. Puedo sentir que te estás sintiendo tenso sobre… algo que tú… has descubierto o… algo a lo que le temes. ¿Es cierto?

- Deja de sentirme –dijo Draco-. Estoy… estoy bien.

- Y yo también soy un Legeremántico. Sé que estás mintiendo –dijo Harry-. ¿No es un infierno estar conmigo? No puedes mentirme y sé lo que estás sintiendo a veces.

- Es una porquería quedarme aquí contigo. Lo odio –dijo Draco no muy convincentemente. Total mentira.

- Qué mal –dijo Harry-. No te dejaré ir. –Harry abrazó firmemente a Draco, que no tenía intención de irse nunca. Nunca.

- Oh genial. Ahora estoy clavado aquí contigo –dijo Draco.

- Sí, lo estás –dijo Harry. Hubo algunos momentos de silencio-. ¿Quieres mudarte?

- ¿Mudarme? –preguntó Draco.

- Mudarnos de este apartamento y encontrarnos algo más –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Sólo pensé que tal vez te gustaría encontrar otro lugar. Otro apartamento… o… incluso una casa para vivir –dijo Harry-. Conseguí este lugar cuando estaba con Brian. Eso no me molesta, pero… no sabía si tú…

- Es un lindo apartamento –dijo Draco-. Es grande y espacioso. Muy moderno y… bastante lindo. Nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Así que gracias por arruinármelo.

- Soy tan terrible –dijo Harry-. Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

- No me molestaste –dijo Draco-. Me molesta cuando les dices a otros que quería comprar un jodido seguro. –Harry tuvo un arranque de risa y tuvo que rodar en la cama para tratar de respirar-. Cállate. –Harry continuó riendo hasta que se calmó y pudo hablar. Harry se volteó para abrazar a Draco de nuevo.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Nunca te lastimaría así. No te molestaré sobre… sobre seguros. –Harry rió otra vez-. Lo… lo siento, Draco. Es que es tan gracioso que no puedo superarlo.

- Sigue, Potter –dijo Draco llanamente avergonzado. Harry se acurrucó en el cuello de Draco para darle algunos besos lentos en su cálida piel pálida. Draco se derritió ante el ligero toque de Harry. Su amante continuó ubicando sus labios cálidos contra su sensible piel de claro de luna una y otra y otra vez hasta que su mente estuvo llena de deseo por más de los toques de su amante.

- Estoy obsesionado contigo –susurró Harry-. No puedo sacarte los labios de encima.

- No me estoy quejando –dijo Draco suavemente mientras movía la cabeza para darle a Harry acceso a su garganta-. Eso es maravilloso.

- Quiero lamer cada centímetro de tu piel. –Harry respiró contra la garganta de Draco-. Quiero inhalarte con tanta plenitud que llenas cada parte de mí.

- Qué despistado y completo y total imbécil –soltó Draco. Harry se detuvo para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Draco.

- ¿Qué? –Harry estaba casi dolido.

- Brian. Qué idiota que debe ser –dijo Draco-. Para haberte tenido y haberse alejado. No puedo entender semejante acto de imbecilidad. ¿Qué más podría querer de ti? No puedo entenderlo.

- No me amaba, Draco –dijo Harry tristemente.

- Entonces era incluso más que un imbécil –dijo Draco mientras compartían un momento entre ellos-. ¿Cómo pudo no amarte? Es imposible.

- Debe ser posible –dijo Harry.

- Entonces debo ser un idiota –dijo Draco-. Porque nunca lo entenderé. –Draco estaba muy cerca de decir las palabras que podrían necesitar dejarse sin decir en ese momento-. Y… me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿No mencionaste algo de una cena? Y… ¿por qué estás encima de mí si quieres salir a comer? –Harry sacudió la cabeza pero entendió que la profundidad de la conversación había sido demasiado.

- Sí, lo mencioné. Cena –dijo Harry-. ¿Te gusta la comida griega? Está Caesar's, no está muy lejos y entregan a domicilio.

- ¿A domicilio? Sí. Haz eso –dijo Draco-. De esa forma podemos quedarnos desnudos, y aún así no lavar los platos. –Harry rió.

- Creo que tienes algo contra lavar los platos. –Harry sonrió-. ¿Qué te gustaría? Creo que tengo un menú de Caesar's en el comedor. –Fueron al comedor y eligieron sus selecciones. Harry llamó y ordenó la comida. Después de haberse metido en unos cómodos pantalones de pijama de franela, se enroscaron en el sofá para mirar otro video porno que habían alquilado. Harry se sentó con su espalda contra el posabrazos del sofá, y Draco se recostó entre sus piernas.

- Todo lo que hacemos es beber cerveza, mirar porno y tener sexo –dijo Harry.

- Nuestras vidas son perfectas entonces –dijo Draco.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo –dijo Harry frotando el cuerpo de Draco con sus palmas. Harry se concentró en sus palmas y empujó un hechizo a través de ellas hacia la piel de Draco. El cosquilleo se sintió como diminutas cargas eléctricas, pero muy agradable.

- Eso se siente genial –dijo Draco-. Oh dios, eres tan bueno, Harry. Me estás consintiendo.

- Ya estabas consentido –bromeó Harry-. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que necesitabas ser adorado a diario?

- Sí. Lo dije. Y es verdad –dijo Draco.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Harry mientras seguía frotando el cuello y la espalda de Draco.

- Mira eso. Nosotros lo hicimos –dijo Draco del porno que se estaba reproduciendo-. Pero nosotros lo hicimos mucho mejor que ellos.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Harry como si fuera ridículo sugerir lo contrario. Miraron la tele y Harry lo frotó hasta que sonó el timbre. Harry pagó por la comida y la llevó a la mesa ratonera-. Tengo que regresar estas películas esta noche.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Sólo las alquilé por un día –dijo Harry-. Podemos conseguir más si quieres.

- No, estaremos en Hogwarts mañana –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. Pero… tal vez otro día.

- Está bien. Y... todavía tenemos que conseguir los smokings –dijo Harry mientras comía algo de su comida-. Sólo tenemos algunos días.

- Tendremos que hacer eso el viernes –dijo Draco-. Oh… pero los muebles vienen el viernes. El sábado entonces.

- El sábado está bien –dijo Harry-. Estaba pensando que… bueno, tal ves podríamos tomar un viaje más largo si quieres. Tal vez… París o… Roma.

- ¿París? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Quieres ir a París?

- Nunca he estado allí –dijo Harry-. Pero sé que tú sí.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Draco mientras comían y veían el porno.

- Recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar de eso en nuestro segundo año de Hogwarts –dijo Harry-. Estaba escuchando.

- Fui con mi madre –dijo Draco-. Era época de Navidad y fue a visitar a su hermana, mi tía Chantal. La ciudad era muy hermosa con todas las luces. Muy bonita.

- No tenemos que ir a París. ¿A dónde quieres ir¿Dónde no has estado? –preguntó Harry.

- Siempre quise ir a Nueva Zelanda –dijo Draco-. Vi una fotografía fantástica de la costa y la flora. Muy hermosa.

- Si quieres ir, podemos ir –dijo Harry-. No hay problema. Haré que Herm nos consiga un pasaporte. Sólo debería llevar un par de días conseguirlo.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Draco incrédulo-. ¿Me llevarías a Nueva Zelanda? –Harry le dio a Draco la mirada de por-supuesto-estúpido.

- Sí, si quieres ir –dijo Harry-. Yo nunca he estado en ningún lugar, así que… que sea Nueva Zelanda. Suena bien para mí.

- Así que iremos a Nueva Zelanda –dijo Draco como si fuera la luna.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry-. Estoy de vacaciones y tú nunca has estado ahí. Me encantará llevarte allí si quieres ir.

- Ahí vas de nuevo –dijo Draco-. Eres demasiado.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti –dijo Harry livianamente mientras comía y miraba porno. Draco se quedó ahí sentado y pensó en lo que Harry había dicho tan despreocupadamente, pero cada palabra había sido en serio. Llenaba su corazón y mente con el mismo sentimiento-. Oh, odio eso –dijo Harry mientras miraba a un tipo peludo-. Eso no está bien.

- Es grotesco –dijo Draco-. Espero que tú no termines así de peludo. Tendré que depilarte a diario.

- No sé si acabaré así o no. Nunca conocí a nadie de mi familia –dijo Harry mientras miraba-. A veces me pregunto si soy como mi padre o no. Le pregunté a los que lo conocieron, pero… no importa, en realidad. Nunca lo sabré con exactitud. Sirius solía decirme que me parecía a mi padre pero actuaba como mi madre. Así que… debió haber sido una verdadera bruja. –Harry soltó una risita por el término.

- Por supuesto que era una bruja –dijo Draco.

- Los muggles usan el término bruja queriendo decir perra a veces –dijo Harry.

- ¿Como un insulto? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí. Pero los muggles generalmente no creen en la magia y la hechicería tampoco –dijo Harry-. Así que usan el término de bruja para denotar a una mujer fea y mala.

- Pero no todas las brujas son malas. –Draco claramente no entendía.

- En las películas y libros muggles las brujas son... bueno… las brujas se crean para parecerse a una criatura femenina ridículamente monstruosa –explicó Harry-. Los muggles, ya que no tienen conocimiento de cómo son, de hecho, los magos reales, imaginan a los magos y brujas como… muy mágicos y la mayoría del tiempo seres malvados.

- Eso es estúpido –dijo Draco-. ¿De dónde sacan los muggles esas ideas?

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry-. Parece que siempre ha sido así. –La comida estuvo deliciosa y el porno terminó-. Me cambiaré la ropa y regresaré estas películas. ¿Quieres ir o quedarte aquí?

- Puedo quedarme aquí ya que sólo te irás un rato. Además, está lloviendo. Eso le hace cosas terribles a mi pelo –dijo Draco mientras miraba el canal de sexo. Harry rodó los ojos y le dio una sonrisa a su vano compañero. Harry se cambió la ropa y tomó los DVDs.


	4. La Venganza de Brian, parte I

**NOTAS!:** Bien, sólo tengo algo que me gustaría decir. Hasta ahora el fic no tiene una trama palpable, parece una simple convivencia entre Harry y Draco. Sin embargo, esto no es más que una simple introducción, pues en capítulos avanzados se va revelando cómo todo estaba conectado y la trama, al fin, queda en evidencia. Lamentablemente esto no sucede hasta que el asunto de la enfermedad terminal salga a la luz. Honestamente creo que todo el fluff que le puso la autora a este fic se debe sencillamente a que así la parte de la enfermedad terminal es más conmovedora. Por esto les pido que, si el fic los viene aburriendo, se JODAN Y SE AGUANTEN, porque opino que lo vale.

**El Camino de Entrada **

**Por Kimberjingle **

**Capítulo 4: La Venganza de Brian, Confesiones Sinceras, Explorando la Cámara. **

**Parte I.**

- Regresaré en un rato –dijo Harry antes de dejar el apartamento en la lluvia para regresar los DVDs porno a la tienda de videos esa noche. Draco estaba pasando los canales otra vez y aterrizó en una carrera de autos. Después de algunos minutos de preguntarse porqué los muggles estaban tan impresionados de ver cómo los automóviles rápidos pueden ir en círculos, Draco cambió el canal a una serie televisiva cómica. Después de varias risas por la comedia, Draco dejó el canal y fue a tomar el par de botellas de cerveza vacías y estaba yendo a tirarlas cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Draco.

- ¿Harry? –dijo la voz de Brian-. ¿Dónde está Harry? –dijo Brian no muy amablemente. Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

- Está desnudo y debajo de mí ahora, Brian. Tal vez podrías llamar luego –bromeó Draco en una voz seductora con deleite malicioso.

- Que te jodan. Déjame hablar con Harry –soltó Brian.

- Oh, el me jodió. Fue tan bueno que casi perdí la mente –dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas cómo es.

- Escucha, hijo de puta, pon a Harry en el teléfono –gruñó Brian.

- Buena idea. Aún no me lo he follado en el teléfono –dijo Draco-. Pero eso suena realmente perverso. No puedo esperar a probarlo. –Draco sonrió anchamente por su maldad-. Harry está metido en esas cosas conmigo.

- Jodido mentiroso. Saca tus malditas manos de él, Malfoy. Por si no lo has notado, Harry me ama. No a ti –dijo Brian.

- ¿De veras? No lo escuché decir tu nombre cuando le di esos aturdidores orgasmos –dijo Draco seductoramente-. Me estaba suplicando por más y yo se lo di todo. Yo le doy lo que quiere y lo que necesita, no como tú. Perdiste tu oportunidad, cabrón. Así que ríndete y sigue adelante.

- Pon a Harry en el teléfono. ¡Ahora! –demandó Brian. Draco sonrió.

- Él no quiere hablar contigo –dijo Draco-. ¿No entendiste la idea cuando te llamó para cancelar ese patético intento de recuperarlo?

- Harry. Es. Mío. Será mejor que agarres tu mierda y salgas de nuestro apartamento o lo lamentarás, lamentable cabrón –amenazó Brian. Draco río fríamente.

- Harry no es tuyo, Brian. Harry toma sus propias decisiones sobre con quién elige pasar su tiempo. No es algún tipo de propiedad de la que seas dueño o uses. Y además ya no es tu apartamento, idiota. Es el de Harry… oh, y también mío ya que me pidió que me mudara con él –señaló Draco.

- No lo hizo –dijo Brian-. Harry no querría basura como tú cerca. Conozco a Harry… y… y lo amo. Así que sal de la imagen, cabrón, o te lastimaré. Y no estoy bromeando.

- Brian, dulzura, entérate¿vale? Tú. La. Jodiste. Harry siempre supo que lo estabas usando. Es muy inteligente. Su único error fue preocuparse por ti, y tú fuiste tan estúpido que ni siquiera pudiste ver lo que tenías. Bueno, yo no soy ningún tonto, y sé quién es Harry y lo que da, y no planeo dejarlo ir –dijo Draco sinceramente-. Así que jódete y vete al infierno.

- Esto no se ha acabado, Malfoy, maldito intento de puta –casi gritó Brian en el teléfono-. ¡Estaré cerca y tomaré lo que es mío! Eso puedes apostarlo –soltó Brian.

- Haz tu mejor intento, amigo, porque yo no me voy a ningún lado –soltó Draco antes de escuchar a Brian colgar el teléfono. Draco apretó el botón para apagarlo. Estaba tan emocionado que chilló y se sacudió su excitación-. ¡Demonios, eso fue divertido! –Draco caminó alrededor sosteniendo el teléfono con emoción-. Tengo que contarle a alguien de esto. –Draco buscó en la agenda y encontró el número de Ron, pero luego decidió que tal vez Harry no quería que le dijera a Ron sobre ellos todavía. La cerradura sonó y Harry entró, un poco húmedo por la lluvia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo¿Llamando a Ron? –preguntó Harry mientras se sacudía las gotas de lluvia del pelo.

- No, estaba hablando con Brian –dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción. Harry rió.

- No puedo imaginar que ustedes dos tengan mucho de qué hablar –dijo Harry.

- Oh, pero lo hicimos –dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry lo notó y sacudió la cabeza por la locura de su rubio amante.

- ¿Y cómo fue esa conversación? Estoy interesado en ver qué tenían que decirse –dijo Harry-. Estoy seguro de que fue sobre el clima.

- En realidad, no. Fue sobre ti –dijo Draco como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Yo? –Harry actuó como si estuviera sorprendido-. No puedo imaginar porqué.

- Esa fue la mejor conversación telefónica que he tenido. –Draco estaba emocionado. Harry podía verlo-. Le dije al cabrón que se jodiera. –Harry rió.

- ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Harry tomando un asiento en la mesa al lado de Draco. Draco le contó toda la conversación, para deleite de Harry-. Oh Dios. Sé que está echando chispas. –Harry rió-. Gracias por eso. –Harry tomó la mano de Draco.

- Espero que vuelva a llamar. ¿Podemos llamarlo? –preguntó Draco.

- ¿Quieres llamar a Brian? –preguntó Harry-. Y yo que esperaba que tú quisieras que te agradeciera apropiadamente por defenderme otra vez.

- Pero me gusta esta porquería de conversación telefónica. Llamémoslo. –Draco estaba emocionado. Harry abrió la agenda y señaló el número de Brian. Draco llamó al número.

- Hola –respondió Brian.

- Hola, Brian, cabrón. Pensé que tal vez querías conversar de nuevo –dijo Draco.

- No tengo nada que decirte –dijo Brian antes de colgar.

- Ese cabrón apagó su teléfono –dijo Draco. Marcó de nuevo el número mientras Harry reía. Draco esperó por la respuesta.

- Dije que no tengo nada que decirte –contestó Brian.

- Bueno, yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte –dijo Draco-. No puedo evitar querer decirle al mundo qué buen ligue es Harry. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- Deja de llamarme, enfermo –soltó Brian.

- Me encanta llamarte y decirte lo estúpido que eres por soltar a Harry. Creo que hay que recordártelo en una base horaria. Podría llamarte a cada hora… oh… a menos que esté teniendo un sexo totalmente increíble con el cuerpo perfecto de Harry –dijo Draco. Harry rió silenciosamente.

- Tendrás lo que te mereces, pervertido –dijo Brian maliciosamente-. Será mejor que mires tu espalda.

- Harry mira mi espalda por mí. La mira de cerca cuando me está follando sin sentido –dijo Draco. Brian colgó y Draco hizo lo mismo. Apenas podría respirar por reírse tanto.

- No puedo creer que hiciste eso –dijo Harry-. Aunque fue genial.

- Joder que lo fue –dijo Draco-. Planeo hacer su vida un infierno si va a acercarse aquí y llamará todo el tiempo. No puedo esperar. No tiene idea de lo que podría hacerle.

- No puedes. Es un muggle –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y? He matado a muchos muggles –dijo Draco.

- Draco, no puedes matarlo. Tendría que arrestarte –dijo Harry-. Soy un detective. Además, no vale la pena matarlo. Se irá. No te preocupes por eso.

- Aunque lo mataría –dijo Draco livianamente-. Sólo por cabrón.

- Nada de matar –dijo Harry con semi seriedad.

- Oh, está bien –bromeó Draco-. Sólo por ti.

- Gracias –dijo Harry tomando una mano de Draco entre las suyas-. ¿Te gustaría aprender a hacer galletas?

- ¿Galletas? –preguntó Draco-. Supongo.

- No tenemos que hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Pero había un niño en la tienda de video con galletas con chispas de chocolate y se veían muy bien. Pensé que podría hacer algunas. Puedes ayudar si quieres. No tienes que hacerlo.

- Me encantaría –dijo Draco-. Me encanta el chocolate.

- ¿De veras? Tengo salsa de chocolate. Tal vez podrías ponérmela y lamerla –dijo Harry.

- Joder que sí. Hagámoslo ahora –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió.

- Hagamos las galletas primero –dijo Harry mientras se paraba y caminaba a la cocina. Draco jaló la mano de Harry para detener su progreso antes de tomar el rostro de Harry entre sus dos manos y besarlo con cada medida de la emoción más pura y sensual que poseía. Draco se separó lentamente dejando a Harry sin aliento.

- ¿Y qué sentiste con eso? –preguntó Draco suavemente. Harry vio la verdad en los brillantes ojos plateados de Draco.

- Mucho –dijo Harry tranquilamente. Draco sonrió.

- Y estás usando mucha ropa –dijo Draco mientras soltaba el rostro de Harry y levantaba su camisa sobre su cabeza-. Mejor. –Harry sonrió.

- ¿Planeas tenerme desnudo todo el tiempo? –preguntó Harry.

- Bastante –dijo Draco-. A menos que no quieras estarlo... entonces tendré que considerarlo. –Harry tomó su camisa de Draco y fue al dormitorio. Draco esperó a que Harry regresara sólo con unos pantalones de pijama-. Mejor. Pero… todavía un poco cubierto.

- No puedo estar desnudo cuando cocino. Me quemaré la polla y luego no podré hacer nada. –Harry rió camino a la cocina y Draco lo siguió. El teléfono sonó y Draco casi se mató tratando de alcanzarlo. Harry rió fuerte por la ansiedad de Draco.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Draco rápidamente emocionado.

- Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Draco. Draco estaba un poco desilusionado de que no fuera Brian.

- Oh, estoy genial, Hermione. Harry y yo estamos por hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate –dijo Draco-. Y luego podré cubrir a Harry en chocolate… um… -Draco miró a Harry por el desliz. Harry se encogió de hombros indicándole que no le importaba que lo supieran.

- ¿Tú qué? –preguntó Hermione pensando que había escuchado mal.

- Dije que después de hacer las galletas podré cubrir a Harry en salsa de chocolate –dijo Draco. Hermione rió.

- Oh dios –dijo Hermione-. Bueno, bien por ti. Estoy segura que lo disfrutarás.

- Oh joder, sí que lo haré –dijo Draco-. No puedo esperar. ¿Por qué estás llamando?

- Quería hablar contigo. La Poción Fendulun que completé… no estoy muy segura de que las propiedades estén consistentes con lo que había proyectado. La viscosidad está un poco débil y quería tu opinión.

Draco y Hermione estaban hablando sobre la poción y Harry midió la harina, agregó el azúcar, la manteca y hacía la masa de las galletas en su forma exacta mientras ellos hablaban.

- Harry¿está bien si Ron y Hermione vienen algunos minutos? A Hermione le gustaría traer una muestra de su poción para que yo pueda evaluar su viscosidad –pidió Draco.

- Este es tu apartamento también, Draco. No me importa –dijo Harry-. Pero si Ron viene, haré otro lote de galletas. Come como un caballo. –Draco rió y le dijo a Hermione que fuera antes de que colgaran. Draco fue a ponerse unos pantalones de pijama. Harry le mostró a Draco cómo girar las bolas de masa y ponerlas en la bandeja de galletas. Mientras esas se estaban cocinando, Harry preparó otra masa y pusieron las bolas de masa en otra bandeja. Después de un rato todas las galletas se habían cosido y se estaban enfriando. Harry, con una vuelta de su mano, limpió todo el living a la perfección.

- ¿Ves¿Eso no es mucho más simple? –preguntó Draco.

- Sólo lo hice porque quiero subirte a la encimera antes de que lleguen –dijo Harry mientras elevaba a Draco a la encimera y lo apoyaba en ella.

- Tienes una debilidad por esta encimera –dijo Draco.

- No es la encimera –dijo Harry antes de que Draco lo abrazara por el beso que seguía. El beso y los toques eran suaves, lentos y llenos de emociones que eran evidentes.

- Harry, haces que te desee sólo al respirar –dijo Draco con deseo mientras besaba y moría el hombro de Harry mientras éste lamía su lóbulo.

- ¿Quieres que deje de respirar? –bromeó Harry mientras lamía la piel en el cuello de Draco con la punta de su lengua.

- Oh dios... ¿por qué demonios les dije que vinieran? –preguntó Draco con un gimoteo. Harry gruñó ligeramente y movió su cadera para frotar sus erecciones-. Oh puta mierda, Harry. No puedo soportar eso antes de que estén aquí.

- Estaba esperando que dijeras eso –dijo Harry mientras bajaba para tomar la polla de Draco en su deseosa boca. Draco jadeó y gimoteó por el rápido ataque a su parte necesitada. La garganta de Harry realmente era un trabajo del cielo mientras continuaba envolviendo el pene duro de Draco ordeñando su premio. Draco casi estaba gritando cuando su cuerpo rindió su néctar a la expectante lengua de Harry. Incluso después de haber liberado el semen, Harry continuó provocando a Draco con demasiada sobrecarga sensitiva en la boca.

- Harry... Harry, por favor... oh dios... me estás matando… -suplicó Draco-. Por favor… por favor, detente…. Harry, por favor… -Harry nunca detuvo el ataque, sino que continuó chupando y moviendo la lengua. Pronto Draco estaba jadeando y chillando con necesidad de dulce piedad para su cuerpo otra vez. Draco se retorció encima de la encimera, pero Harry nunca detuvo su tarea, trabajando con su ansiosa erección. Harry llevaba el pene de Draco más profundo en su garganta a cada embestida y aceleraba el paso, hasta que Draco estuvo gimiendo con una abrasante necesidad de liberarse. Cuando Harry deslizó dos dedos al culo de Draco, Draco soltó un grito de deleite y empezó a gimotear, casi en lágrimas, suplicando por más y empezando a detenerse. Harry profundizó sus dedos y su garganta hasta que el aliento de Draco se hizo más rápido y estaba temblando. Con un ronco grito del nombre de Harry y muchos insultos bien elegidos, Draco disparó de su cuerpo lo que quedaba de semilla a la garganta de Harry. Harry tomó su regalo y finalmente liberó a Draco de su tortuoso paraíso. Harry se bajó de la encimera y besó a Draco dulcemente.

- Eso fue un agradecimiento por molestar a Brian –dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia la masa de carne que era Draco.

- Yo... yo... oh dios... –Draco respiró con gimoteos y Harry rió por lo bajo-. Tú… Tú eres…

- Sólo por ti, Draco –le dijo Harry-. Enseguida regreso. –Harry dejó a Draco recostado en la encimera y fue al baño. Draco se quedó allí, en los fríos azulejos de la encimera y rezó por ser capaz de moverse otra vez. Harry regresó para ver que Draco no se había movido-. ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy mejor que bien –dijo Draco en su estado súper satisfecho-. Demonios, estoy encima de la jodida luna. Mierda, eres un dios.

- Me encanta hacerte eso –dijo Harry-. Vamos a recostarnos al sofá. –El par se movió al sofá, donde Harry se sentó y Draco otra vez se puso entre sus piernas. Harry estaba pasando los canales otra vez cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Harry torció su muñeca y la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Ron y Hermione.

- Bueno, eso fue interesante –dijo Hermione mientras entraban-. Parece que ambos están cómodos.

- Lo estamos –dijo Draco-. No puedo moverme. –Harry rió.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry.

- Joder que estoy seguro. –Draco sonrió. Ron tomó una silla y Hermione le llevó el vial a Draco, quien lo tomó y lo elevó a la luz y lo miró de cerca.

- ¿Qué tamaño y tipo de caldero usaste con esto? –preguntó Draco de forma sabihonda. El rostro de Hermione se iluminó.

- Maldita sea. –Hermione cruzó los brazos-. Soy tan estúpida. Sabía que tenía que usar el número tres de hierro y usé el número cuatro de peltre. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Estoy tan avergonzada.

- No te preocupes por eso. Puedes tomar lo que queda de la poción y agregarle esencia de peltre, y luego destilar los iones de peltre de la poción. Eso llevará de doce a quince horas, pero después de eso si le agregas polvo de seda hendi debería estar bien –explicó Draco.

- No entendí ni una maldita palabra de lo que dijiste –dijo Ron-. Esa porquería de pociones es estúpida. Nunca entendí su uso.

- Ron, pociones es una parte muy integral de la cultura mágica –explicó Hermione-. El uso y naturaleza de cada poción es muy complejo y merece ser estudiado y entendido.

- Sí, lo que sea –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Pero mientras tú y Draco lo disfruten, adelante. Yo he tenido suficiente de pociones en mis días. –Harry deslizó las manos hacia el pecho de Draco y lo sujetó.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos –dijo Hermione.

- Draco no es lindo. Es perfecto –dijo Harry llanamente como si todos ya lo supieran. Draco asintió.

- Lo soy –dijo Draco. Ron soltó una risotada.

- Oh dios, eres vanidoso, Malfoy. –Ron rió.

- Eso no es vanidad, esa es la verdad –dijo Draco mientras le alcanzaba la poción a Hermione.

- Ron, hay galletas con chispas de chocolate calientes en la cocina –dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia Hermione, que le dio a Harry una mirada malévola.

- ¡Genial! –dijo Ron mientras se iba a la cocina.

- Sólo mantente alejado de la encimera –dijo Draco, y él y Harry empezaron a reír.

- No puedo superar verlos a ustedes dos juntos –dijo Hermione.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Ron con la boca llena de galletas mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla.

- Miren esto. Esto los joderá –dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Draco para besarlo profundamente mientras sostenía el costado de su cara. Draco hizo lo mismo en el beso apasionado que duró más y más. Ese beso se convirtió en una conversación entre ambos sobre su deseo hacia el otro.

- Um... ya. Entendimos el punto –dijo Ron mientras el beso se rompía lentamente y cada uno miraba al otro con una mirada de total deseo.

- Draco es el mejor besador que he besado, dios mío –dijo Harry-. Hace una cosa con la lengua… oh mierda, eso es genial.

- A Harry le gusta –dijo Draco-. Harry¿quieres una cerveza?

- Claro –dijo Harry, y Draco se levantó para conseguir la cerveza. Cuando su amante entró a la cocina, Harry miró a Ron y Hermione-. Es tan malditamente genial que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

- Estoy contenta por ti, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Y por Draco también. Ambos parecen muy cómodos con su… convivencia.

- Lo estamos –dijo Harry. Draco empezó a reír en su camino de regreso al living-. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

- Brian. –Draco rió y Harry se le unió-. Oh mi dios. No creerán lo que hice. –Draco les contó a Ron y Hermione sobre la conversación telefónica y ellos rieron.

- Pero será mejor que seas cuidadoso –advirtió Hermione-. Un amante menospreciado puede ser algo peligroso.

- Puede irse al infierno –dijo Draco-. Es un idiota por pensar que podría encontrar algo mejor que Harry. Ese hombre le está privando a un pueblo en algún lugar de un idiota.

- No hagas que te agradezca de nuevo –bromeó Harry. Draco jadeó. Hermione fue a la cocina y puso algunas galletas en una bandeja y las trajo al living para ellos-. Sírvete alguna bebida si quieres. –Ron y Hermione se quedaron un rato y Harry les preguntó si alguno de ellos sabían algo de Nueva Zelanda, ya que él y Draco planeaban ir pronto. Hermione, por supuesto, era una experta en el tema y les dio muchos detalles interesantes, la población, cultura y condiciones climáticas.

- Draco¿quieres ir a Nueva Zelanda? –preguntó Harry.

- Claro, si tú quieres –dijo Draco.

- Hermione, necesitaré un pasaporte para Wellington, Nueva Zelanda para el dieciocho de este mes y regreso el veinticuatro. ¿Puedes arreglar eso por mí, por favor? –preguntó Harry.

- No hay problema –dijo Hermione-. Me alegra ver que estarás disfrutando tus vacaciones.

- Las he disfrutado –dijo Harry-. Cada segundo de mi tiempo hasta ahora ha sido magnífico. Demonios, tal vez nunca vuelva a trabajar. –Harry rió.

- Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido tomar cerveza, mirar porno y tener sexo –dijo Draco-. Bueno, excepto cuando ustedes vienen.

- Eso fue más información de la que necesitaba –dijo Ron.

- Oh, Ron. ¿Recuerdas esa cosa de los sangre pura de lo que hablamos? Es verdad. –Harry rió-. Draco tiene un paquetazo.

- Por favor, Harry –dijo Hermione avergonzada-. No compartas eso.

- No planeo compartirlo –dijo Harry.

- Es tan protector –dijo Draco acurrucándose en el abrazo de Harry-. Como lo necesito.

- Lo necesitas –dijo Ron-. Eres un hombre buscado.

- Estás seguro conmigo –le dijo Harry a Draco-. Nadie se atrevería a joderte. Tengo licencia de machacar a cualquier mago o muggle de todo el planeta.

- Un poco protector¿no es así? –bromeó Hermione-. Tú también eres buscado, Harry.

- Tráelo –dijo Harry-. He estado haciendo magia todo el día. Estoy cargado. Extrañaba un poco hacer magia. Creo que hasta olvidé que podía hacerla.

- Harry va a mostrarme sus conjuros múltiples y los cortocircuitos mañana en Hogwarts –dijo Draco.

- Oh, no puedo esperar por ver eso –dijo Ron. Harry le dio una mirada a Ron. Ron entró en pánico-. Um… yo…

- Sé que estarás ahí. –Harry sonrió-. Y sé porqué.

- ¡Draco! –gritó Ron.

- Por favor no insultes mi inteligencia –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué parte de "chico-malo-anda-suelto-llamen-a-Harry-Potter" no entiendes, Ron? Sabía que Albus quería llamarme para derrotar a Xavier. ¿A cuántas personas que hagan múltiples conjuros conoces?

- ¿Te unirás a la tropa? –preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué opción tengo, cabrón? –preguntó Harry-. El mamón está creciendo en números a cada día. No puedo soportar esa mierda. Hace que yo parezca malo. –Harry sonrió. Draco rió.

- Eres tan bueno –dijo Draco.

- Además, estará buscándome, estoy seguro de eso –dijo Harry-. Lo hacen a la larga.

- Mi preocupación es que se espere un ataque –dijo Ron.

- ¿Tienes alguna información confiable que te lleve a creer eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- Yo sí –dijo Draco-. Xavier sabe que el Ministerio está enterado de él y sus números. Tiene el Imperius irresistible y sabe que el Ministerio quiere recurrir a él.

- He estado pensando en eso. No hay un Imperius irresistible –dijo Harry.

- Oh sí, lo hay –dijo Draco-. Yo puedo hacerlo.

- Házmelo –dijo Harry-. Soy inmune al Imperius. ¿Hay un "finite" para terminarlo?

- Sí –dijo Draco-. Trae mi varita. –Harry levantó la mano e inmediatamente la varita de Draco vino del dormitorio a su mano. Ambos se pararon y se enfrentaron.

- Oh demonios, la última vez que te vi apuntándome una varita hiciste el Avada –dijo Harry-. Eso jode con mi cabeza, Draco.

- ¿Qué¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Hermione con pánico.

- Hace mucho tiempo. No te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry.

- Fue la noche que asesinaron a Voldemort –dijo Draco-. Le lancé a Harry el Avada. Él lo esquivó innecesariamente para mi entretenimiento. –Harry rió entre dientes-. Y luego me dejó escapar aunque se suponía que me mataría bajo estricta orden. Cabrón –le dijo Draco a Harry.

- Sí, bueno –dijo Harry-. Tuve suficiente de matar esa noche. Mándame esa porquería que tienes del Imperius irresistible. –Draco se preparó y le mandó la maldición a Harry, a quien nunca le afectó.

- Maldición –dijo Draco-. Hagámoslo de nuevo. –Draco lanzó la maldición de nuevo, sin efecto.

- Soy inmune al Imperius –dijo Harry-. Te lo dije. La única maldición Imperdonable que funciona conmigo es el Cruciatas. Y esa mierda duele.

- ¿Quieres que te lance un Avada entonces? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

- Adelante –dijo Harry mientras levantaba los brazos. Draco bajó la varita.

- No puedo hacerlo –dijo Draco-. No puedo lanzarte un Avada.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry tomando la varita de Draco y estudiándola un momento. Harry levantó la varita en ambos puños y cerró los ojos por un momento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Ron. Harry abrió los ojos y le entregó la varita a Draco.

- Has hecho cuarenta y tres Avada con esa varita –dijo Harry-. ¿Cuántos acertaste?

- Cuarenta y dos. –Draco sonrió. Harry asintió.

- Ya veo –dijo Harry-. Yo fui el único fallado. Qué suerte tengo.

- Eso no fue suerte. Eso fue el destino¿recuerdas? –preguntó Draco.

- Oh sí –dijo Harry-. No puedo morir. Rezaba por morir cuando Voldemort andaba jodiendo con mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Consideré seriamente saltar de la torre de Astronomía en más de una ocasión.

- No habrías hecho eso –dijo Draco.

- La mierda que no lo habría hecho –dijo Ron-. Yo personalmente saqué su estúpido culo de la ventana dos veces. –Draco le dio a Harry una mirada dura.

- No lo hiciste –dijo Draco.

- Sí, ciertamente lo hice –dijo Harry-. No tienes idea de lo que me hizo pasar, Draco. Ni idea. Era un dolor constante. Estaba... estaba loco por eso.

- Lo recuerdo –dijo Hermione-. Eso fue... horrible, Harry. No puedo soportar pensar en eso.

- ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Draco de Voldemort.

- Darme dolor –dijo Harry-. Terrible dolor. Me quedaba en la enfermería gritando con todos mis pulmones hasta que me desmayaba. Y luego cuando me despertaba…

- ... vomitaba sangre de su garganta y pulmones –dijo Ron-. Y luego estaba bien hasta la próxima vez. No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que arrastré su lastimero culo a la enfermería gritando en la mitad de la noche.

- Y yo tenía que calmar a los estudiantes por escuchar a Harry gritando en la noche –dijo Hermione-. Fue malo. Albus había ordenado que nadie en la torre de Gryffindor hablara de cualquier incidente involucrado con Harry con las otras casas.

- Mierda –susurró Draco-. Nunca supe eso.

- Nadie lo sabía –dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer otra vez en el sofá-. Nadie sabía nada sobre nada en el colegio que me involucrara a mí. No sólo por mi protección, sino por la de todos los demás también. –Draco fue a su posición en el sofá con Harry.

- ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? –preguntó Draco.

- Te cuento cosas. Es que hay tantas porquerías conmigo que yo… olvido la mitad –dijo Harry-. Deberías pedirle a Hermione sus cuadernos de apuntes.

- ¿Qué cuadernos? –preguntó Draco. Ron, Harry y Hermione rieron.

- Hice notas de Harry desde que nos conocimos –dijo Hermione-. Harry es un individuo famoso y… guardaba todo lo que le pasaba. Había planeado publicar una novela o biografía de él, pero no me deja.

- Harry, tienes que dejar que Hermione haga eso –dijo Draco.

- No. Olvídalo –dijo Harry-. Después de que esté muerto… lo que sea. Pero no mientras estoy vivo. Joder que no.

- ¿Y si Herm muere antes que tú? –preguntó Ron-. Entonces… nadie lo sabrá.

- Qué tragedia –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

- Eres tan terco –dijo Hermione-. No veo porqué no me dejas publicar un trabajo de ti. He pasado años en mi investigación sobre ti, Harry. No es justo. –Hermione hizo un puchero.

- Harry Potter, deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo–dijo Draco.

- Oh, lo estoy –dijo Harry. Total y obvia mentira-. Pero no lo permitiré.

- Técnicamente no necesita tu permiso –dijo Draco-. Una biografía puede ser impresa sin el consentimiento del individuo que detalla.

- Sí, eso lo sé –dijo Hermione-. Pero… Harry es un amigo. O… lo era.

- Hermione, no –dijo Harry-. No. Sólo... no. Escribe sobre alguien más. Yo… estoy harto de esa porquería de la publicidad y no quiero soportarlo ahora.

- Eso es muy egoísta de ti, Harry –persuadió Draco-. Hermione se ha dedicado a la investigación por años para este proyecto. Y yo ya te he dicho cuán importante es tu nombre para el mundo mágico. ¿Y qué demonios te importa de todos modos? Vives en la sociedad muggle. No es como si la gente fuera a hablarte en la calle y pedirte un autógrafo. Y raramente visitas el mundo mágico. ¿Así que cuál es la gran cosa?

- La gran cosa es... –empezó Harry-. La gran cosa es… -Harry se detuvo para pensarlo un momento pero no se le ocurrió nada y estaba molesto-. No.

- Eso fue patético –dijo Draco-. La gran cosa es que eres un mocoso, Potty.

- Cállate, Malfoy –soltó Harry.

- Vete al infierno –dijo Draco.

- Que te jodan –dijo Harry-. Oh espera. Yo ya lo hice. –El par se rió mientras se enroscaban en el sofá.

- Oh dios –soltó Ron-. Harry¿tienes algo de leche para estas galletas? Irían bien con helado. ¿Tienes?

- Probablemente. Ve a la cocina y cómete lo que sea que tenga –dijo Harry mientras besaba el cuello de Draco.

- Hermione¿no lo alimentas nunca en casa? –Draco rió.

- Come todo el día –dijo Hermione mientras Ron iba a la cocina-. Y Harry, la próxima vez que lleves un cheesecake te patearé el trasero. Ron se lo comió casi todo.

- ¿Y? Está bien, Herm –dijo Harry-. Ron es un hombre grande. Eso es todo. Y tú lo amas así que cállate.

- Pero tiene que cuidar su dieta. Come demasiados dulces –dijo Hermione-. Eso no es saludable y… no mencionemos que los dulces causan caries.

- Los padres de Hermione son dentistas –explicó Harry a Draco, que asintió. Ron salió de la cocina cuando el timbre sonó. Todos se miraron.

- ¿Quién demonios podría ser? –preguntó Ron.

- Brian –dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Draco.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba. Harry se detuvo por un momento y luego se volteó hacia ellos y se quedó quieto para pensar un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

- Quiero que los tres vayan al comedor –dijo Harry con tono serio-. Brian tiene un arma. Tiene ese revólver de nueve milímetros del que está tan orgulloso.

- No, no te dejaré aquí con él –dijo Draco con pánico.

- Draco, por favor. Serás capaz de escucharme –dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes-. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y lo arrestaré si hace siquiera un movimiento en la dirección equivocada. Este es mi trabajo¿está bien?

- Pero... –dijo Draco con miedo mientras se paraba-. Harry, sé cuidadoso. Es un maníaco.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry-. Sé mejor que nadie que puede ser... bueno... sólo váyanse. Y tengan las varitas listas sólo por si acaso. –Los tres caminaron hacia el otro lado de la sala. Harry fue a la puerta y la abrió.

- Harry, hola –dijo Brian. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de conocimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry llanamente.

- Quería hablar contigo –dijo Brian-. ¿Puedo entrar?

- No. Estoy ocupado –dijo Harry-. Y… creo que sabes dónde estamos, Brian.

- Yo creo que no –dijo Brian tranquilamente-. Tal vez podríamos hablarlo un poco.

- No lo creo –dijo Harry, conciente de la postura de Brian-. Creo que tienes que irte.

- Yo no creo que tenga que irme todavía –dijo Brian-. Estaba esperando poder hablar con tu pequeño amigo rubio. –Brian sobrepasó a Harry para buscar a Draco en el apartamento.

- No creo que tengas que hablar con nadie. Estás borracho y tienes que irte –dijo Harry-. No hagas que te arreste. Ahora, por favor vete, Brian, antes de que haya un incidente. –Harry vio cómo Brian sacaba el revólver de la cintura de sus pantalones y ponía el final del arma contra su pecho.

- Yo creo que tú tienes que dejarme entrar –soltó Brian fríamente.

- Yo creo que tienes que irte –dijo Harry atrapando los ojos de Brian con los suyos-. Y aleja ese revólver. Ahora.

- No me harás esto, Harry –dijo Brian-. No dejarás que una jodida puta barata se mude a nuestro apartamento y a mi espacio.

- Este ya no es tu espacio –dijo Harry. Brian dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó para besarlo, pero Harry retrocedió-. No hagas eso.

- Vamos. Bésame. –Brian intentó de nuevo el beso, pero Harry lo empujó.

- Detente. Brian, te he dado oportunidad de irte. Te lo pediré una vez más antes de arrestarte por abuso, intento de homicidio, y ataque a un oficial –dijo Harry firmemente. Harry sabía que Brian tenía más que alcohol encima por sus ojos y la forma en la que hablaba-. Y… cargos relacionados a las drogas también.

- Maldito bastardo –soltó Brian-. ¿Cómo mierda puedes ir a follarte a ese pequeño imbécil como un pedazo de basura?

- Con quién elija follar ya no es asunto tuyo –dijo Harry-. Te daré un minuto para desalojar el edificio o te arrestaré. Ahora vete.

- No me arrestarías –dijo Brian seductoramente en su estado de ebriedad-. Te gusta, bebé.

- Nunca me gustó que me pusieras un arma, cabrón –dijo Harry-. Y he superado lo del abuso. Superado. Vete. Tienes treinta segundos.

- Harry, no me iré –dijo Brian desafiantemente-. No dejaré este apartamento y ya no tengo nada que perder. Dime. ¿Amas a ese pequeño rubio maricón¿Lo vale¿Vale la pena morir por clavarle la polla en el culo?

- ¡Brian, vete! –gritó Harry fuerte y firme. Brian levantó rápidamente el arma a la sien de Harry. Harry nunca se encogió, pero sus ojos ardían con intensidad.

- Creo que te hice una jodida pregunta –gruñó Brian con los dientes apretados por la furia-. Y me dirás la verdad o te volaré la maldita cabeza. Te pregunté si amabas a esa indigna basura de puta y quiero una respuesta. –Harry se quedó quieto un momento, mirando directamente a los ojos de Brian, y no dijo nada mientras su mente corría rápidamente llena de preguntas. Esa era la pregunta que Harry se había hecho y la obvia respuesta que había sabido desde el principio era tan clara como el cristal. Brian estaba impaciente-. Respóndeme ahora mismo o apretaré el gatillo y no serás nada más que un recuerdo triste y patético. ¡Te hice una pregunta¿Lo amas? –soltó Brian con fuerza. Harry tragó saliva y le dio una mirada penetrante.

- Sí, estoy enamorado de él –admitió Harry con orgullo. El rostro de Brian se torció a una mueca de ira-. Y sí, él lo vale y significa mucho más para mí que tú alguna vez.

- ¡Jodido mentiroso¡No me hagas esto, maldito bastardo...! –empezó Brian. Harry sintió la verdadera intención de asesinar y tomó la muñeca que sostenía el arma tan rápido como un rayo, llevándola a su cabeza y golpeándolo contra la pared. El revólver se disparó ruidosamente y Harry tuvo que luchar momentáneamente con el hombre hasta que finalmente tuvo a Brian sujeto en el piso encima de su estómago y con las manos detrás de él, y el revólver hecho a un lado. Draco y Ron salieron en un instante para ver cómo Harry terminaba de luchar con Brian.

- Mierda. –Draco respiraba pesadamente-. Harry¿estás bien?

- ¡Déjame ir, mierda¡Mataré a ese pedazo de basura¡Quítate¡Maldición, dije que te quites antes de que te mate, Harry¡Maldita sea, suéltame! –Brian siguió gritando y forcejeando pero Harry lo sujetó firmemente.

- Estoy bien. Está borracho y estúpido. Herm, trae mi celular –dijo Harry con vergüenza y furia. Ron fue ayudarlo a sujetar a Brian y Harry le dictó sus derechos mientras marcaba el número. Harry llamó a la estación y en pocos minutos había tres autos de policía presentes. Draco, Hermione y Ron se quedaron en el vestíbulo del apartamento de Harry unos metros detrás de él y escucharon como Harry contaba el incidente y otras cosas a los oficiales que Harry conocía. A Brian se le pusieron esposas y fue escoltado a los vehículos policiales.

- ... y analícenlo por uso de drogas –dijo Harry mientras firmaba los formularios-. De todos modos sé que le saldrán positivos. También tendrán que revisar su coche, habrán parafernalias de droga. Aquí está el número de matrícula. Después de eso, consigan una justificación y busquen en su dirección. –Harry les dio la dirección en un papel de un oficial-. Tomen las etiquetas y mándenselas a Ted y Nancy.

- Harry¿estás bien? –preguntó Danny.

- Sí. Estoy bien –mintió Harry mientras le entregaba la carpeta a Ed y él se iba-. Iré a llenar el reporte del incidente.

- Estás de vacaciones. Yo lo haré –dijo Danny-. Y… ya sabes, siento lo de Brian.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ese fue su propósito. Sólo estaba siendo usado –dijo Harry-. Hasta luego. –Los policías se fueron y Harry se volteó para ver a los otros tres mirándolo desde el vestíbulo de su apartamento-. Bueno. Eso fue divertido¿verdad? –dijo Harry derrotado.

- Joder que no –dijo Hermione-. Tenía un jodido revólver en tu cabeza.

- Esa no fue la primera vez, Hermione –dijo Harry-. Lo ha hecho muchas veces. Brian es un bastardo enfermo. Trafica drogas en gran escala. Por eso está tanto en el club. Siempre lo supe. Yo sólo estaba... esperando que hiciera una movida. Draco ayudó en eso molestándolo. Gracias de nuevo por eso.

- ¿Sabías que haría algo así? –preguntó Draco.

- Es difícil decirlo –dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta y todos regresaban al apartamento-. La relación con Brian era de dos partes. Cuando lo conocí me importaba de verdad. Pero después de que nos juntamos y él se mudó… sabía que estaba haciendo algo, así que… presté atención. Él me estaba usando por dinero, seguridad, y sexo abusivo, y entonces yo también empecé a usarlo. Le di un auto para su cumpleaños. Lo tenía rastreado. Arresté a todos los que negociaban con él. Y... fue tan estúpido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era yo. –Harry sonrió tristemente a los otros tres, que estaban atónitos.

- No puedo creer que hiciste eso –dijo Draco tranquilamente con asombro.

- Por favor, Draco –dijo Harry-. Dame algo de crédito. Voldemort fue mi acto de calentamiento. Tengo otras cosas que hago.

- Demonios –dijo Ron con admiración-. Buena esa, señor detective.

- Pero Harry, no tuviste que haberle permitido que tomara medidas tan drásticas contigo esta noche –dijo Hermione.

- Estaba esperando que se fuera sin incidente. Todavía hay dos importantes traficantes de droga que tengo que atrapar que son extremadamente importantes para mí –dijo Harry-. Y…estaba muy cerca de atrapar a uno de ellos pronto. Estaba esperando hasta que el trato se finalizara antes de ir tras ellos, pero… oh bueno. Los atraparé. Nadie se me escapa una vez que estoy en marcha. Nadie. Ni uno. –Harry se sentó dejándose caer desanimadamente en el sofá y agarró su cerveza, dándole un gran sorbo mientras los otros tres sólo miraban.

- ¿Así que ese es el asunto de Harry Potter? –preguntó Draco.

- Supongo –dijo Harry-. Yo controlo todo el jodido planeta. Necesito un aumento. Y Albus me llamará pronto. Lo garantizo.

- ¿Eso cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione.

- Me tiene barreras –dijo Harry-. Lo sabrá. Confía en mí. El hombre cree que tengo once años. –Harry sacudió la cabeza por Albus-. La última vez que estuvo aquí, Albus puso una barrera para saber si había cualquier ataque en mi apartamento. No cree que yo lo sepa. Conozco a ese hombre mejor que él mismo.

- Pudo haberte disparado, idiota –dijo Draco con pavor.

- Sí. Pudo haberlo hecho –dijo Harry-. Un disparo pudo haberme matado. Pero no lo hizo.

- Pero pudo –dijo Hermione.

- Supongo –dijo Harry mientras apoyaba los pies en la mesa, convocaba el control remoto y pasaba los canales de la televisión.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry-. Piénsalo, Ron. Estoy acostumbrado. Si no estoy al borde de la muerte a diario, algo va mal.

- Me asustaste a muerte –dijo Draco. Harry empujó a Draco para poner su brazo alrededor de él y besar su mejilla.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry-. No quise asustarte. Pero... no podía decirte nada. Y… sí te agradecí por molestarlo hoy. –Draco puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Sí, lo hiciste –dijo Draco-. Me involucraste en un plan para inculpar a un tipo.

- No directamente –dijo Harry-. Y puede que no sea la primera vez. Pero... lo hiciste bien.

- Ron, es tarde. Tenemos que irnos –dijo Hermione.

- Esperen –dijo Harry mientras soltaba a Draco y se paraba. Harry movió su brazo en dos vueltas rápidas y fue a poner su mano en la pared para concentrarse un momento-. Está bien. Pueden irse. Tenía que poner mi propia barrera. Cualquier ataque la destruye. –En ese momento el maguífono sonó-. ¿Ven¿Qué les dije? Atiéndelo, Draco. –Draco se inclinó para apretar el botón del maguífono.

- ¿Harry¿Estás bien? –preguntó Albus rápidamente. Harry negó con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Harry bromeando.

- Ya lo sabes. No hagas eso. Dime qué pasó. Estaba en la cama. Me asustaste de muerte –dijo Albus. Harry contó toda la historia de la tensa noche. Los tres en el apartamento junto a Harry estaban un poco sorprendidos de que Harry no le hubiera dicho nada a Albus sobre su rol doble con Brian.

- Y no pongas más barreras sin decírmelo, por favor –dijo Harry-. Sé que lo hiciste el día que estuviste aquí. ¿Honestamente esperabas que no lo supiera?

- No, no me importó si lo sabías o no –dijo Albus-. Me preocupo por ti. Sé cómo eres con hacer tu trabajo al completo. Siempre te involucras demasiado personalmente. Y sé que siempre los problemas se dirigen directamente a ti.

- Tú me enseñaste a hacer eso –acusó Harry-. Es tu culpa.

- Yo nunca te enseñé eso –argumentó Albus.

- Es tarde. Vete a la cama. Estaré en Hogwarts a las dos el jueves –dijo Harry,

- Harry¿hablarás con los estudiantes en la cena cuando nos visites? –preguntó Albus. Harry sacudió la cabeza con irritación mientras los otros tres sonreían un poco.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Te amo a muerte, pero me veré obligado a matarte si no dejas de molestarme. Está bien. Sí. Hablaré con los estudiantes. Tú ya sabes que me tienen miedo –dijo Harry tristemente.

- Quiero que sepan que puedes usar magia de una forma que la mayoría no conoce. La naturaleza de tu vigilancia requiere que uses lo que sabes en defensa de otros –dijo Albus-. Tus habilidades son muy premiadas por eso. –Harry les dio a los otros tres una mirada por saber que Albus lo estaba preparando para la petición de unirse a las tropas.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Harry.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso –dijo Albus-. Oh, y Harry… sé que dirás que sí cuando te pida que te unas a las tropas de todos modos. Así que buenas noches –dijo Albus, apagando el maguífono. Los tres en el apartamento soltaron una risotada por cómo conocía Albus a Harry.

- Lo voy a matar –dijo Harry lamentándose un poco-. Me vuelve loco.

- No, no es así –dijo Ron divertido-. Sabes que ya estás loco.

- Tengo que estarlo –dijo Harry mientras se sacaba los lentes y frotaba sus ojos un momento. Harry soltó un largo suspiro e inclinó su cabeza contra el sofá. El estrés y la lucha interna eran evidentes-. A veces… a veces me pregunto si de verdad estoy loco –dijo Harry sinceramente un poco fatigado. Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo Draco sintiendo el humor sombrío de Harry. Harry se volteó hacia Draco y negó con la cabeza.

- No –dijo Harry-. No estoy bien. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, realmente no me gusta que me apunten con un arma. Y me tomo mi propia muerte muy a la ligera. No tengo que hacer eso.

- Te lo he dicho por años, Harry –dijo Hermione con preocupada amabilidad-. La vida vale la pena.

- No lo valía –dijo Harry-. Nunca lo ha valido para mí. Mi vida no ha sido más que un puro infierno. No podía esperar a que me asesinaran y todo terminara. Pero ahora… hay cosas que… hay cosas que quiero. Y rendirme ya no es una de ellas. Pero ahora todo mi concepto y perspectiva también ha cambiado. Así que… estoy un poco… sólo estoy un poco preocupado por mí ahora. Pero estaré bien. No se preocupen.

- Sí. Claro –dijo Ron-. Estaremos seguros y no nos preocuparemos. –El sarcasmo de Ron era evidente-. ¿Estás lista, Herm?

- Harry, descansa un poco, y Draco, llámanos si alguno de ustedes necesita algo –dijo Hermione dándole a Draco y Harry una palmada en los hombros-. Los veo a ambos en Hogwarts el jueves. –Ron y Hermione se fueron.

- Me preocupas –dijo Draco mientras él y Harry se deslizaban en el sofá. Harry se recostó sobre un lado enfrentando a Draco, que se recostó sobre su espalda. Harry se inclinó para besar esos dulces y suaves labios que necesitaba en ese momento. Los brazos de Draco se deslizaron alrededor de Harry para acercarlo y abrazarlo fuerte. Después de que el beso terminó, Harry descansó su rostro en el cuello de Draco y se permitió ser abrazado. Draco sabía que de algún modo Harry necesitaba esos momentos de confort y seguridad así que ninguno habló mientras se abrazaban por lo que parecieron horas.

- ¿Harry? –susurró Draco, frotando su mejilla contra Harry para que lo sintiera-. Es tarde. ¿Quieres irte a la cama? –El rostro de Harry seguía acurrucado en el cuello de Draco. Tocándolo gentilmente, inhalando cariño, movimientos suaves como plumas de esa suave y cálida piel…

- Me podría quedar aquí para siempre –susurró Harry. Draco sonrió con aprecio.

- Tu cama es más grande que este sofá –susurró Draco.

- Nuestra –susurró Harry contra la piel del cuello de Draco, antes de frotar sus labios contra la pálida carne-. Nuestra cama. –Algo más magnífico nunca había sido dicho en el conocimiento de Draco, y su corazón y pecho se llenaron con esa abundancia de felicidad que apenas era contenible.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a nuestra cama? –preguntó Draco suavemente con una sonrisa.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Sí, me gustaría. –Harry se arrastró fuera de ese pequeño paraíso para un casto beso antes de que se levantaran. Harry revisó las barreras y trabó la puerta mientras Draco apagaba las luces. Harry siguió a Draco por el pasillo. Cada uno visitó el baño y se lavaron los dientes. Harry optó por tener una rápida ducha, así que Draco se le unió bajo el agua caliente-. Creo que tu cuello es mi obsesión. Parece que no puedo alejarme de él.

- Toma residencia permanente allí y ve si me importa –dijo Draco tranquilamente. Harry soltó una pequeña risotada antes de ser obligado a salir de la ducha-. Estoy un poco cansado.

- Yo estoy exhausto –dijo Harry mientras se ponían los pijamas. Cada uno se arrastró a la cama y apagaron las lámparas antes de encontrarse en el centro de la cama y enroscarse alrededor del otro y quedarse quietos.

- Qué incidente –dijo Draco tranquilamente-. Harry¿por qué no me dijiste que Brian era abusivo? –Harry rió tristemente.

- Al principio no lo era –dijo Harry suavemente-. Pero… se involucró con las drogas y… no podía arrestarlo porque estaba personalmente involucrado y él sabía que yo no lo haría. Cuanto peor se ponía, más… más abusivo se volvía. Por eso nunca permitía que nadie viniera al apartamento cuando él estaba aquí. No podía. Era vergonzoso para mí, pero lo continué. Y... me dije a mí mismo que lo hacía para atrapar a esos grandes traficantes de droga. Y arresté a muchos de ellos. Pero... otra razón fue que... no quería que se fuera. Incluso después de todo lo que hizo, no quería estar solo otra vez. Así que… él me usó… y yo lo usé a él. Y no podía decirle a nadie, Draco. Era demasiado vergonzoso para mí admitir que había permitido que eso sucediera.

- Entiendo porqué lo hiciste, Harry –dijo Draco-. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé lo que es la soledad. Créeme, lo sé. Estuve casado con alguien que nunca amé y después de eso, estuve con otros, pero aún así totalmente sólo. Ese infierno y miseria de la desconfianza y la duda me empujó a nuevos límites del desprecio hacia mí mismo. Me quedaba en compañía de asesinos que prometían lealtad y nunca hablaban en serio. Perros callejeros que, como especies rabiosas, traicionaban al otro en un segundo por la oportunidad de ganancia personal en una tropa bajo el mando de un asesino malicioso. Así que sé porqué hiciste lo que hiciste. Probablemente soy el único que podría entender que quisieras tomar el abuso por lo que necesitabas a cambio. Incluso si era un dejo de cariño en un pequeño momento, era mejor que nada. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por sentir.

Se quedaron juntos mientras los minutos pasaban. El incidente de la noche se reproducía en sus mentes. Preocupación por lo que pudo haber pasado si la situación empeoraba. El "Y qué si" corría por sus mentes. Y nada más. Lo que fue dicho.

- Lo dije en serio –susurró Harry mientras miraba a Draco a los ojos. Draco le dio una diminuta mirada inquisidora-. Lo que le dije a Brian. Fue en serio. –Harry levantó su mano para deslizar su dedo índice por la mejilla de Draco un momento-. Lo que dije fue la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti, Draco. –Draco pensó que su corazón explotaría y apenas podía respirar, pero sonrió.

- Bueno, yo te odio, Potter –soltó Draco con esa sonrisa Malfoy, trayendo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Harry-. ¿Me crees?

- No –dijo Harry con confianza.

- ¿Ni siquiera un poco? –bromeó Draco.

- No –dijo Harry suavemente. Draco se suavizó.

- ¿Siempre tienes razón? –preguntó Draco.

- No. –Harry dejó salir una suave risa.

- Yo también te amo, Harry.

**¡Listo!** Aquí tienen la hermosa primera parte del cuarto capítulo de este precioso fic. Y bueno, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir en las notas de arriba xD Háganme caso, sí? O pregúntenle a giosseppe, que él sabe muchas cosas de la historia y se ha quedado súper picado.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por cierto :D Ya saben, si quieren que el fic tenga una continuación, presionen el botoncito "Go", porque tengo bastantes traducciones como para estar traduciendo algo que nadie quiere u.uU Y ya hasta me duelen las manos por tipear. Gracias.

**¡Review, review, review!**


	5. La Venganza de Brian, parte II

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle**

**Capítulo 4: ****La Venganza de Brian, Confesiones Sinceras, Explorando la Cámara.**

**Parte II**

- Yo también te amo, Harry –dijo Draco con todo el cariño que podía reunir-. Y… sólo para que lo sepas, estar enamorado de ti es difícil. –Harry dejó salir otra suave risa.

- Perdón por eso –dijo Harry-. Trataré de esforzarme.

- Si te esfuerzas más de lo que me hiciste en la encimera hoy, moriré –dijo Draco mientras le sonreía al otro-. Eres demasiado bueno. Y… esa es una declaración verdadera y parte de mi problema. Eres demasiado bueno. Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

- Tonterías. Eso es estúpido –dijo Harry-. Tenía mucho miedo de decirte cómo me sentía porque tenía miedo de que me dejaras. Me importaba mucho Brian, pero dios mío, eso no fue nada comparado a lo que siento contigo. Sé lo que es esto. Es que estoy enamorado de ti y… y... apenas puedo soportarlo. Se siente tan bien que duele, literalmente. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

- No, yo también lo siento –dijo Draco-. ¿Y tienes esa… presión y dolor en tu pecho? ¿Y esa cosa en tu estómago?

- Joder que sí. –Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron-. ¿Tú también lo tienes?

- Sí –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué la gente no nos explica esta mierda?

- Supongo que pensaron que ninguno de nosotros necesitaría saber cómo se sentía estar enamorado –dijo Harry. El par se miró y asintieron.

- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué enfermo nos amaría? Tú eres demasiado raro, y yo soy un jodido mortífago –dijo Draco.

- Supongo que tendremos que amarnos ya que nadie más nos tendría –dijo Harry-. A menos que tengas otro plan.

- No, creo que iremos con la cosa de amarnos –bromeó Draco-. ¿No crees?

- Sí. De todos modos me gusta más ese plan –dijo Harry bromeando de regreso. El par de amantes se abrazó en la quietud de la noche por un largo momento de silenciosa conversación.

- ¿Crees que... quiero decir, sea demasiado pronto? Me… me he enamorado de ti y… es difícil para mí creer que es real –trató de explicar Draco.

- Yo pensé lo mismo –dijo Harry-. Y… no me importa si es real o no. Nunca me he sentido así con ningún ser humano en mi vida, y… me gusta. Quiero esto por tanto tiempo como podamos tenerlo.

- Yo también –dijo Draco-. ¿Pero y si siempre lo tenemos?

- Entonces mucho mejor –dijo Harry-. Si tener esto contigo es lo peor que puedo hacer, lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Pero es un gran cambio para mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Draco. Harry suspiró mientras se dedicaba un momento a pensar.

- Nunca he tenido una razón, Draco –dijo Harry-. Toda mi vida he estado tomando riesgos con esperanza de atrapar al último asesino. El siguiente cabrón malvado siempre salía y ahí iba yo como algún lunático a encargarme sin obtener nada a cambio. A joder. ¿Qué tenía que perder de todos modos? No tengo padres, no tengo vida, y nunca tuve algo como el amor. Miseria total fue todo lo que conocía, y si moría mientras intentaba matar a algún cabrón, daba igual. No me importaba. Pero… teniéndote y sintiéndome así… quiero más. Y... no puedo poner mi vida en riesgo tan fácilmente ahora como lo hacía antes y… se siente muy extraño para mí querer vivir por algo.

- Tú y yo somos tan parecidos que me asusta –dijo Draco-. Pero también somos tan diferentes que… perturba la mente. Perdí todo de mí cuando acepté esa marca, Harry. Draco Malfoy murió cuando esta marca se quemó en mi piel y en mi alma. Ya no era una persona; sólo era un bastardo sin corazón bajo la máscara de un mortífago. Sólo un cuerpo más vestido de negro y parado en una línea de otros sirviendo como un patético esclavo en busca de algún tipo de poder. Miseria y estupidez era todo lo que era. Y… como tú, se sintió raro querer vivir por algo otra vez. Nunca he conocido el miedo a nada, pero… ¿con esto? ¿Contigo? –Draco tembló.

- Perderte es mi temor –dijo Harry-. Y yo tampoco he conocido el miedo nunca. Nunca. A los dieciséis cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort no tuve ni un poco de miedo, pero amarte me asusta a muerte. Dime cuán jodido estoy.

- Estás seriamente jodido. –Draco sonrió-. Y yo soy como tú. Si me dejas, te mataré, sólo para que lo sepas.

- Acepto esos términos –dijo Harry-. Y lo mismo se aplica a ti. Si piensas siquiera en dejarme, te atraparé y rebanaré tu garganta.

- Yo estaba pensando en algo un poco menos macabro para ti, pero… puedo vivir con eso –bromeó Draco-. La sangre es un desastre y… tal vez esté usando ropa más linda, que odiaría arruinar. –Harry sonrió por la vanidad de su amante.

- Eres tan vano –bromeó Harry-. Eres mandón y arrogante. Controlador y presumido. Y... te odio.

- Y tú eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza –dijo Draco de su propia forma burlona y altanera-. Mírate. Haces toda esa porquería rara que nadie más hace. Eres un nerd con una cicatriz irritante. Eres patético y yo también te odio. –Harry se acercó y lo abrazó más fuerte-. ¿Quieres hacer el odio?

- Me encantaría hacer el odio contigo –dijo Harry mientras se sonreían.

- No sé si puedo –dijo Draco.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Harry-. Hemos tenido un montón de odio últimamente y estoy un poco… agotado de combustible.

- Yo también. –Draco rió suavemente-. Pero siempre hay un mañana. –Después de un largo y profundo beso de devoción hacia el otro, cada uno se acurrucó y a la larga la tranquilidad de un sueño pacífico se apoderó de ellos.

El aroma a tocino en su orificios nasales despertó a Harry, quien inmediatamente temió por la cocina y los intentos de cocinar de Draco. Con una pequeña risa, Harry salió de la cama y bostezó mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ver a Draco con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano cocinando tocino.

- Buenos días –dijo Draco livianamente.

- Buenos días –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba por atrás de Draco para besar su cuello amorosamente-. Estás cocinando el desayuno.

- Justo cuando pienso "claro, esta persona ha obtenido y agrupado los límites de la estupidez humana", tú vas y empujas más los límites, Potter –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante-. Por supuesto que estoy cocinando el desayuno. ¿Qué demonios parece que esté haciendo? –Harry rió bajo su aliento.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado despierto para elaborar esa frase? –bromeó Harry mientras se servía jugo-. ¿Quieres tostadas con eso?

- Las tostadas están en el tostador –dijo Draco. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido-. Honestamente, ¿esperas que coma tocino y huevos sin tostadas?

- Lo siento –dijo Harry-. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

- Ayudas demasiado, maldición. Sal de la cocina. Me estás irritando –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Con un demonio, perdóname –dijo Harry mientras traía la manteca y la mermelada del refrigerador a la mesa. Harry fue a buscar el periódico de la mañana al vestíbulo del apartamento y se sentó a leerlo a la mesa mientras Draco cocinaba-. Esto es jodidamente genial. Nunca he tenido a alguien que cocine para mí. Sólo para mí. Oh dios, me siento tan bien que podría… explotar.

- Asegúrate de explotar luego –dijo Draco con una risa mientras sacaba las tostadas de la tostadora y las ponía en los platos. Harry leyó por encima de los encabezados de reportes de arrestos para ver que el nombre de Brian no estaba en la lista. Llevaría varios días que apareciera en las noticias-. Toma. –Draco puso el plato de comida frente a Harry, que lo miró y de repente tenía lágrimas-. ¿Qué? Está bien, ¿verdad? Así es como te gustan los huevos, ¿no? –Draco casi entró en pánico.

- Sí. –Harry dejó salir un diminuto sollozo de apreciación por el esfuerzo y miró a Draco-. Es sólo que… nadie nunca hizo eso por mí. Nunca nadie hizo algo por mí sin… querer que hiciera algo o… sólo… -Draco se sentó lentamente en su propia silla y tomó la mano de Harry por encima de la mesa.

- Yo lo haré –dijo Draco suavemente con amabilidad-. Y tú me dejarás porque quiero hacerme cargo de ti. –Harry sostuvo la mano de Draco firmemente y sollozó con un asentimiento. Harry corrió su dedo índice por la mano de Draco mientras se miraban.

- Te amo –dijo Harry, y dijo cada palabra en serio.

- Te amo –dijo Draco de regreso con una diminuta sonrisa-. Y será mejor que te comas esos malditos huevos antes de que se enfríen, Potter. –Harry asintió y empezó a comer.

- Muy buenos –dijo Harry con la boca llena de huevos y tocino-. Perfecto. –Draco no pudo haber estado más satisfecho por el cumplido de Harry a su forma de cocinar.

- Tienes que mostrarme cómo cocinar spaghetti –dijo Draco-. O… pollo cocido. ¿Te gusta el pollo cocido con pimienta de limón?

- Me encanta –dijo Harry-. Esa era la comida favorita de Dudley y la cocinaba un montón.

- ¿De veras? También es una de mis favoritas –dijo Draco. El par discutió recetas de varias cosas y sus comidas preferidas. Draco admitió ser alérgico a las zanahorias, pero eso estaba bien porque a Harry no le importaban mucho las zanahorias de todos modos. Harry lavó los platos mientras Draco leía el periódico.

- ¿No es lindo? –preguntó Harry mientras ponía los platos en la lavadora-. Trabajamos juntos. Tú cocinaste y yo limpié.

- Creo que esa es la forma en que las cosas funcionan –dijo Draco mientras reían-. Pero… no estoy seguro de eso ya que nunca he tenido una relación significativa de ningún tipo.

- Lo descubriremos –dijo Harry mientras terminaba con los platillos y arrancaba el lavavajillas-. No puedo creerlo. Hermione puso galletas en el plato del microondas para evitar que Ron se las comiera todas. –Ambos rieron por el apetito voraz de Ron.

- Deberías llevarle algunas a Albus –dijo Draco.

- Buena idea. Lo haré –dijo Harry-. Estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos salir un rato e ir de compras. Quería conseguirte un celular.

- ¿De verdad? –Draco estaba emocionado-. Eso sería genial. –El par se vistió y se dirigió hacia fuera. Harry vio como Draco inspeccionaba y jugaba con todos los celulares antes de hacer su selección. Los planes de llamada fueron discutidos y Harry eligió uno apropiado y pagó por lo que compraron. Draco entró al auto y quería llamar a alguien, pero Ron y Hermione estaban trabajando en el Ministerio y no conocía a nadie más. Harry rió suavemente por la ironía de tener un celular y nadie a quién llamar.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras estamos en la calle? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Cómo qué? No es como si tuviéramos mucho que hacer –dijo Draco.

- Tengo una idea –dijo Harry mientras conducía y daba algunas vueltas. Draco jugó con la radio y encontró una linda selección de música rock suave mientras conducían con calma en el lindo y cálido día de mayo. Después de un buen rato de manejar, estaban en una ruta desértica y Harry se detuvo.

- ¿Quieres tener sexo en ese campo? –preguntó Draco. Harry notó el campo.

- Esa es una gran idea, pero no –dijo Harry mientras estacionaba el auto-. Quiero que conduzcas. –Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron-. ¿Quieres? –Salieron del auto y cambiaron de lugar. Draco estaba tan emocionado que apenas recordaba qué hacer. Harry le explicó sobre el combustible y las posiciones de la palanca de cambios. Se volvieron a poner los cinturones-. Adelante. Cuando estés listo.

- ¿Y si me desvío y nos matamos? –preguntó Draco.

- Entonces iremos juntos –dijo Harry. Para Draco eso tuvo todo el sentido del mundo, así que arrancó al auto y empezó a conducir por primera vez. Harry apenas prestó atención, ya que Draco era un conductor natural.

- Esto es genial. Es libertad. No como volar, pero... es muy lindo. Me gusta conducir –comentó Draco. Harry dejó que Draco condujera por kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que vio una ruta a la derecha.

- Toma el camino de la derecha. Asegúrate de usar el señalero para avisarle a los autos detrás de ti lo que intentas –dijo Harry. No habían autos, pero la lección era buena. Draco lo hico perfectamente y dobló a la ruta. Harry le mostró a Draco otra ruta y le dijo que doblara y se detuviera, lo que hizo. Harry le explicó la reversa y Draco retrocedió el auto y volvió a salir a la ruta anterior perfectamente.

- Esto es genial, Harry. Gracias por enseñármelo –dijo Draco mientras seguía manejando.

- Conduces perfecto. No esperaba menos de ti –dijo Harry con confianza-. Puedes manejar hasta el apartamento si quieres. Habrá tráfico, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. –Harry le dio las direcciones, pero Draco condujo todo el camino y amó cada semáforo. Draco metió el auto en el estacionamiento del apartamento y lo apagó.

- Wow. Eso fue genial –dijo Draco-. Necesito un auto. –Harry rió.

- Este es tu auto. Tuyo y mío –dijo Harry-. Haremos que Albus te consiga algunos papeles muggle falsos para que puedas obtener un permiso de conducir. Luego… si quieres un auto, te conseguiremos uno. Si eso es lo que quieres.

- ¿Sabes qué quiero? –preguntó Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Quiero tener sexo en el asiento de atrás. –Rieron mientras salían del auto y se subían al asiento trasero. Harry hizo un encantamiento de ocultación en el vehículo para prevenir ojos curiosos y cada uno se sacó la ropa. Draco recostó a Harry en el asiento, y bajó sus besos por su pecho, por su estómago, y tomó su polla en su boca muy para el deleite de Harry. Después de muchos jadeos y placer, Draco se levantó y montó a Harry, para sentarse gentilmente en la dura erección de Harry, y empezaron a moverse.

- Oh mierda, sí... dámelo. –Draco respiró pesadamente sintiendo las embestidas de Harry en su cuerpo.

- Te sientes tan bien. –Harry sostuvo los muslos de Draco para ayudarle en el esfuerzo del movimiento del firme culo de Draco apretujando su pene-. Oh sí… te amo, Draco… oh dios, te amo tanto… -siseó Harry mientras seguía profundizando las embestidas en el cuerpo de Harry.

- Oh sí... más adentro... te amo... házmelo… te amo, Harry… oh dios… -Las palabras de Draco estaban cortadas y su mente estaba girando y volviéndose incoherente con su necesidad y las sensación de Harry llenándolo con todo lo que era. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron momentáneamente ante el placer de entregarse tan completamente a aquél que amaba. Draco movió sus manos para tomar su propio pene y empezó a acariciarlo mientras montaba la erección de abajo.

- Oh sí... hazlo... déjame verte masturbándote. –Harry observó cómo Draco tocaba su propia erección frenéticamente con necesidad. Ambos aceleraron el paso de la cogida y la masturbación mientras empezaban a jadear y gemir con necesidad de redención. Cuando Draco empezó a respirar agitadamente, Harry empezó a moverse más fuerte dentro de Draco con cada embestida.

- Oh dios... sí... hazlo, Harry... estoy listo… -jadeó Draco rápidamente.

- Yo también... vamos... córrete para mí –suplicó Harry. Draco frotó su pene rápido y con varios gemidos animales, el caliente líquido pegajoso se corrió a chorros encima del pecho de Harry, y algunos momentos después, Harry empujó a Draco hacia abajo y disparó su carga en el cuerpo de Draco con un fuerte gruñido propio-. ¡Mierda! –gritó Harry mientras la fuerza del orgasmo se apoderaba de él. Ambos temblaron ligeramente mientras los orgasmos se calmaban y los dejaban sin aliento por varios minutos.

- Oh dios, eso fue bueno. –Draco sonrió-. Cogimos en el auto. –Rieron por la locura de hacer eso a la luz del día y en el estacionamiento. Harry les aplicó hechizos de limpieza y se vistieron y salieron del auto.

- Nunca andaré en auto otra vez sin pensar en eso –dijo Harry mientras miraba el auto-. Podría conseguir una camioneta. –Los dos se rieron por las opciones de vehículo todo el camino hasta el apartamento. Cuando entraron al apartamento, Draco envolvió a Harry en un fuerte abrazo y le dio un beso inesperado de proporciones desesperadas y fieras. Draco empujó a Harry hacia el sofá mientras se besaban. Ambos cayeron al sofá con las piernas y los brazos enredados y la noción de su amor por el otro. Esa nueva forma de tener al otro era libertad pura. Eran abiertos, y la habilidad de decir y mostrar semejante amor por el otro desinhibía cualquier cosa. Estaban juntos y enamorados y que se fuera a la mierda el que le importaba. Cuando estuvieron saciados y sin aliento, se separaron del beso y se abrazaron.

- Esto es genial –dijo Harry con la verdad de su declaración brillando en sus ojos-. Te tengo.

- Y una mierda. –Draco sonrió-. Y yo te tengo a ti.

- Y una mierda –repitió Harry-. Me tienes. Oh dios, esto es tan bueno, Draco, no puedo superar lo bien que se siente. Eres mío y no podría ser más feliz. No me he sentido tan bien en años.

- Considerando que nuestras vidas han apestado, no es un cumplido muy halagador –bromeó Draco. Harry rió-. Pero sé lo que quieres decir. Yo tampoco podría ser más feliz, Harry.

- ¿Quieres almorzar? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y fueron a buscar en el refrigerador y las alacenas.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Draco mientras miraba los alimentos enlatados.

- Te quiero desnudo y debajo de mí veinticuatro horas por día –dijo Harry.

- Está bien. ¿Pero qué quieres para almorzar? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

- Oh, el almuerzo. Um... tengo rodajas de sandwich y queso. Podría hacernos sándwiches calientes de jamón y queso. Y… toma. Tengo algunos Cheetos –dijo Harry.

- ¿Cheetos? –preguntó Draco.

- Son como... um... no como las patatas, pero... para ser honesto, no tengo idea de lo que son, pero me gustan. Toma, prueba uno. –Harry le alcanzó a Draco la bolsa de Cheetos que acababa de abrir. Sacó la sandwichera y empezó a hacer la comida.

- Oh dios, me encanta esta cosa –dijo Draco con la boca llenta de Cheetos-. ¡Dios, de verdad, de verdad me encanta esta mierda! Cheetos . Wow. ¿Por qué no me contaste de estos?

- Te dije que te comieras todo lo de la alacena si querías –dijo Harry.

- Pero... no sabía lo que era esto. No sabía si tenía que cocinarlo a no –admitió Draco, y compartieron una carcajada por tener que cocinar Cheetos. Draco se sentó en la encimera y comió Cheetos mientras Harry calentaba sus sándwiches hasta dorarlos a la perfección. Compartieron los sándwiches y los Cheetos frente a la televisión mientras miraban muchos programas cómicos.

- Me pregunto qué hay en la televisión esta noche –dijo Harry mientras abría el directorio de canales para fijarse-. ¡Dios mío! Mira, Draco. Hay una película de Stephen King esta noche a las ocho. Podríamos mirarla.

- ¿De qué es? –preguntó Draco.

- Algo llamado "Eso". Creo que es sobre un payaso o algo –dijo Harry-. Vi la caja de la película en la tienda una vez y creo que Ian me contó algo hace mucho tiempo.

- Pensé que todos los libros de Stephen King eran aterradores –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué tiene de aterrador un payaso? ¿Te refieres a un payaso de circo, verdad?

- Sí. Algo así. El payaso es malo, creo –dijo Harry-. Miraremos eso esta noche si puedo sacarte las manos de encima.

- Me arriesgaré –dijo Draco todavía comiendo Cheetos. Draco apoyó los pies en la mesita ratonera de vidrio y se recostó más cerca de Harry en el sofá-. Son casi las dos.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry mientras terminaba su refresco-. ¿Estás listo para irte?

- ¿Nos apareceremos desde aquí? –preguntó Draco.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry-. Puedo atravesar las barreras de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó Draco. Harry rió.

- Son mis barreras –dijo Harry. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos-. En sexto año Dumbledore y yo trabajamos en un nuevo juego de barreras para el colegio. Yo puse mi propia barrera de aparición que es impenetrable excepto por mi o Dumbledore. En realidad es un truco mental, pero… funciona para mí. Odiaba tomar el carruaje de Hogsmeade de todos modos.

- Qué genial –dijo Draco mientras plegaba los Cheetos. Harry tomó la mano de Draco y lamió el queso de sus dedos-. Eso también es genial. –Harry rió mientras terminaba con el último dedo. Cada uno tuvo un rápido viaje al baño y Harry tiró sus latas de refresco cuando se encontraron en el comedor.

- Me siento genial hoy –dijo Harry con su emoción por su vida.

- Yo me siento como toda una nueva persona –dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes por el contento. Harry lo besó cariñosamente mientras ambos se deleitaban tocando al otro-. Tengo a alguien para mí solo. Y tú te ves genial en esos vaqueros. Tu culo es tan lindo.

- Gracias. Estos son un poco apretados en mi trasero –dijo Harry-. Si te gustan eso es todo lo que importa. ¿Estás listo para aparecerte conmigo? Nos llevaré a los dos así que... sólo quédate ahí.

- Estoy aquí. Vamos –dijo Draco. Harry asintió y recogió las galletas para Albus, tomó las manos de Draco en las suyas y los hizo aparecer en la oficina de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

- Al fin –les dijo Ron-. Detesto que puedas aparecerte aquí y yo no.

- Qué mal –dijo Harry acercándose para darle un abrazo a Albus. Albus sujetó a Harry firmemente en el abrazo.

- Es bueno verte –dijo Albus-. Tienes que venir a verme más seguido –regañó Albus mientras rompían el abrazo.

- Trabajo, sabes –dijo Harry. Harry fue a poner su palma contra la pared y se concentró por un momento.

- Prueba Ravenclaw –dijo Albus. Draco se sentó en la otra silla al otro lado del escritorio de Dumbledore.

- Sí, eso lo veo –dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres que me encargue?

- Si puedes, por favor –dijo Albus.

- Enseguida regreso –dijo Harry, y desapareció.

- ¿Adónde fue? –preguntó Draco.

- Hay una serpiente en Ravenclaw –dijo Albus-. Hago que Harry busque serpientes cuando está aquí. Le encanta.

- Me estaba hablando en parsel la otra noche y no me quería decir lo que dijo –dijo Draco.

- Hacía eso todo el tiempo en el dormitorio –dijo Ron-. Se enojaba y… se desquiciaba. Entonces maldecía e insultaba en parsel.

- Eso lo recuerdo. –Hermione rió. Harry se apareció con una serpiente alrededor de su brazo y pecho. Draco se hizo a un lado con un salto rápidamente. Harry lo notó.

- No me digas que un Slytherin tiene miedo de una pequeña serpiente –bromeó Harry-. Esta es una de las serpientes más malvadas que he visto. Cree que soy su cena. –Harry rió-. La llevaré al bosque. Vuelvo enseguida. –Harry desapareció.

- Está por todos lados –dijo Ron.

- Era una pesadilla cuando le enseñé a aparecerse en sexto –dijo Albus-. Aparecía en mi recámara en la mitad de la noche después de haber ido a la cocina por leche y galletas.

- Oh, hablando de galletas, Harry hizo estas galletas anoche y quería traértelas. –Draco le alcanzó a Albus el plato cubierto lleno de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Albus tomó inmediatamente una.

- Sabe que me encantan estas –dijo Albus.

- A mí también me encantan –dijo Ron con ansiedad.

- Ron, no –dijo Hermione firmemente. Albus y Draco rieron-. No más dulces hoy, cariño. Ya te comiste un pudín de chocolate hace un rato.

- Hermione, tranquilízate –dijo Ron-. Sólo es una galleta.

- ¿Una? Nunca te detienes en una porción de nada –dijo Hermione-. No. –Harry regresó.

- Veo que le diste las galletas. Le encantan –dijo Harry-. Toma, Ron. Ten una. –Ron sonrió y tomó la galleta cuando Harry se la alcanzó. Hermione levantó las manos, rendida.

- Harry, sabes que Ron tiene que aflojarle a los dulces –dijo Hermione.

- Ron tiene un trabajo peligroso, Hermione. Es un auror y arriesga su vida a diario. Creo que tiene que ser capaz de disfrutar cada día de su vida. Y si algunas galletas pueden hacerle sentir mejor la vida, entonces dale al hombre una maldita galleta –dijo Harry. Ron brilló.

- No empieces con esa porquería –dijo Hermione-. Ustedes dos siempre me hacen esos trucos para salirse con la suya.

- Y lo hacemos muy bien –dijo Ron. Hermione lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

- Me siento genial hoy –dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana y luego de regreso a los cuatro-. Podría hacer lo que sea hoy. Lo que sea.

- No puedes hacer una barrida frontal en el bolsillo –dijo Albus con una risita. Harry le estrechó los ojos a Albus.

- Sí, puedo –dijo Harry-. Sabes que puedo hacer eso.

- Nunca has sido capaz –dijo Albus.

- ¿Y? Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Y... ¿por qué quieres que lo haga de todos modos? No tiene utilidad.

- Sólo quería desafiar tu mente –dijo Albus-. Siempre tienes que tener algo imposible en lo que trabajar. Así eres. Encuentras algo imposible y tratas de hacerlo posible.

- Y nunca he fallado hasta ahora, muchas gracias –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y tú me llamas arrogante? –preguntó Draco.

- Maldición. Hay unas firmas muy fuertes en el colegio ahora –dijo Harry-. ¿Son firmas de estudiantes o tienes invitados?

- Estudiantes –dijo Albus. Harry pareció sorprendido-. Los dos que estás sintiendo están en séptimo año. También son con los que hablarás hoy.

- Harán un buen entrenamiento. –Harry asintió.

- ¿Puedes detectar firmas mágicas? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió.

- Por supuesto que puedo, no seas tonto –dijo Harry-. Soy el fenómeno del que siempre hablas. Puedo hacer mierda extraña e inusual.

- Cuida tu lenguaje en el colegio –dijo Albus.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda –dijo Harry sólo por fastidiarlo.

- Harry, para –regañó Albus-. No hagas que te ponga en detención. –Los cuatro ex-estudiantes rieron.

- Está bien –dijo Harry-. ¿Cuándo es el período libre de Lupin?

- Ya te lo has perdido –dijo Albus-. Segundo período. Su clase ahora es con los de primer año. Podrías ir con ellos.

- No. –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Los de primer año lloran cuando entro. –Draco tuvo un ataque de risa.

- No lo hacen. –Draco rió.

- Sí, lo hacen. Me hace sentir una porquería –dijo Harry-. Te digo que los estudiantes me temen.

- Pero seguramente no lloran, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- Lo hacen –dijo Harry firmemente.

- Algunos sí lloran –dijo Albus.

- Eso es una locura. –Ron rió.

- ¿Quieren que lo pruebe? –preguntó Harry-. Vengan y se los mostraré. Realmente podría hacerlos llorar si me apareciera allí. –Harry rió.

- Harry, no –dijo Albus.

- No iba a hacerlo –dijo Harry.

- Soy un Legeremántico. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo? –preguntó Albus por encima de sus galletas-. Sé que estabas considerando la idea de verdad.

- Está bien. Es una molestia estar cerca de ti –dijo Harry.

- Ahora sabes lo que se siente estar cerca de ti. –Draco se señaló a sí mismo, a Ron y a Hermione. Harry les dio una mirada.

- Vamos a ver a los estudiantes entonces. Quiero ver si de verdad lloran –dijo Ron con diversión.

- Lo harán –dijo Harry-. Vamos. ¿Vienes? –le preguntó Harry a Albus.

- No, me encontraré con ustedes en el Gran Comedor a las seis para la cena –dijo Albus-. Y… por el amor del cielo, aléjate de los problemas hoy.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? –preguntó Harry sarcásticamente con una sonrisa. Albus lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de medialuna-. Sabes que soy inmune a esa mirada, ¿verdad?

- Nada de problemas –dijo Albus.

- Está bien, nada de problemas –dijo Harry-. Maldición, tengo veintitrés y ni siquiera soy un estudiante y me amenazan. Te veo en la cena entonces. –Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo y empezaron a caminar en dirección al aula de DCAO.

- Hombre. Me estremezco por estar otra vez en el colegio –dijo Ron.

- Podría mostrarles a todos algo totalmente genial –dijo Harry con esa expresión tan malvada.

- No. ¿No dijo Albus que nada de problemas? –preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué va a hacer? –dijo Harry-. Soy Harry Potter. Joder, puedo hacer lo que quiera en este colegio. Podría llevarlos a todos a la Cámara de los Secretos y mostrarles el esqueleto de un basilisco.

- ¡Ni de coña! –dijo Ron emocionado. Harry asintió.

- Eso sería genial –dijo Draco.

- Albus dijo que nada de problemas, Harry –recordó Hermione.

- ¿Qué problema tiene eso? Vamos, lo vemos, y salimos –dijo Ron-. Y podría ser como... um... investigación. Podrías ver el... um... esqueleto por propósitos científicos. –Ron asintió tratando de convencer a Hermione.

- Bueno... –dijo Hermione, considerando la idea.

- Oh, vamos. Sabes que quieres tener otra de mis locas y retorcidas aventuras peligrosas –dijo Harry-. Sé que sí. Te conozco, Hermione.

- Bien, entonces a la mierda –soltó Hermione tranquilamente tratando de asegurarse de que no la oyeran-. Iremos. Pero si Albus lo descubre y nos metemos en problemas es tu culpa.

- Está bien –dijo Harry-. De todos modos siempre es mi culpa. Lo acepto. Pero Albus puede patear mi trasero con esos penetrantes males de ojo que tiene. Odio esas malditas cosas.

- Ahí está el aula –dijo Ron-. ¿Golpearás primero?

- Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero darles a todos un paro cardíaco –dijo Harry llegando a la puerta-. Odio esta parte. Lupin tiene que decirles que estoy aquí y… se asustan. –Harry llamó a la puerta y Lupin se volteó para ver a los cuatro parados en el marco. El rostro de Lupin se iluminó mientras se giraba para hablarles a los estudiantes un momento.

- Esto es tan raro –dijo Draco-. Sólo eres tú. No es como si fueras algo genial.

- Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche –dijo Harry. Hermione golpeó el brazo de Harry.

- Cuida tu boca –dijo Hermione-. No puedes estar diciendo eso aquí en el colegio.

- Tranquilízate. Estamos en el pasillo –dijo Harry-. Y sabes que eso no es lo peor que he dicho en este pasillo. –Lupin fue a abrirles la puerta.

- Harry, todos, por favor pasen –dijo Lupin. Harry tomó un profundo respiro y caminó hacia el aula lentamente para que todos los estudiantes pudieran verlo. Dos chicas cerca del frente ya estaban sollozando.

- Ah, está bien –les dijo Hermione dulcemente-. No hay nada que temer.

- Estudiantes, este es Harry Potter. Harry, esta es la clase de primer año de DCAO –presentó Lupin. Harry dejó que simplemente lo miraran. Draco bufó y se tapó la boca. Harry sonrió y miró a Draco.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije –dijo Harry.

- Harry, ¿te gustaría presentar a tu compañía? –Lupin hizo un gesto hacia los otros tres.

- Por supuesto. Gracias, profesor. Estudiantes, este es Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, y Ron Weasley. Son mis amigos. –Los estudiantes sólo los miraron. Harry los observó-. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta para mí? –Nadie levantó la mano.

- Yo tengo una pregunta, Harry –dijo Hermione livianamente para tranquilizar a los alumnos-. ¿Puedes mostrarnos tu cicatriz? –Harry le dio una sonrisa mezclada con molestia.

- Claro, Hermione, puedo hacerlo –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba el pelo de la frente. Todos los estudiantes se doblaron el cuello para verla. Draco se rió suavemente y tuvo que voltearse.

- Draco, cállate. Hablo en serio –dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras dejaba caer su pelo otra vez-. ¿Todos saben que soy el bueno, no?

- Harry, sé amable –dijo Hermione.

- No entiendo porqué los estudiantes me temen. No lo entiendo –dijo Harry mientras los alumnos lo miraban-. ¿Por qué me tienen miedo? –preguntó Harry amablemente-. Soy una persona muy buena cuando me conocen.

- ¿Sí, William? –preguntó Lupin al estudiante que tenía la mano levantada.

- Mataste a Voldemort –dijo William. Harry asintió-. Y mataste un montón de personas. –Harry suspiró.

- Sí. Sí, lo hice –dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable-. Pero si no hubiera tomado sus vidas entonces, ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo ahora. Voldemort era un ser muy malvado que provocó gran sufrimiento y tomó muchas, muchas vidas. Mató a mis padres. Voldemort mataba a otros por su propio entretenimiento, y eso estaba mal. Nunca habría dejado de matar si yo no lo hubiese destruido.

- ¿Sí, Margaret? –preguntó Lupin a la pequeña chica que había levantado la mano tímidamente-. ¿Tienes una pregunta para Harry?

- Mi mamá dice que no eres real –chilló Margaret con su pequeña voz. Harry se volteó hacia los otros tres en busca de apoyo y luego de regreso a ella.

- ¿Me veo real para ti, Margaret? –preguntó Harry amablemente con voz gentil. Margaret asintió-. ¿Te importaría si me acerco a ti? –Margaret negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Harry caminó muy lentamente hacia el escritorio de Margaret y se arrodilló. Harry levantó su mano y Margaret la miró-. Toma mi mano. Soy como tú. Soy un mago común y ordinario. –Margaret deslizó un dedo para tocar la palma de Harry, y luego tocó toda su mano-. ¿Ves? Sólo soy un hombre. Y soy una persona real. ¿No es genial? –Margaret asintió lentamente-. No sé porqué la gente me teme. ¿Por qué creen que le doy miedo a la gente? –le preguntó Harry a los estudiantes que estaban inclinados para verlo.

- No lo sé –dijo uno de los chicos-. No te ves atemorizante. –Harry sonrió.

- Gracias –dijo Harry, y escuchó que Draco reía. Harry se volteó hacia Draco y sonrió antes de voltearse otra vez hacia los estudiantes-. Draco está pensando que sí me veo atemorizante.

- No lo eres –dijo otra chica-. Pero… nos dijeron que haces cosas.

- Hago cosas. Puedo cocinar realmente bien –dijo Harry-. Y... puedo conducir un automóvil muggle.

- Genial –dijo otro chico.

- No, quiero decir otras cosas –dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó Harry.

- Puedes hacer maldiciones imperdonables –dijo uno de los chicos como si fuera el máximo pecado.

- Sí. Lo hice –dijo Harry-. Pero tuve que hacerlo. Tuve que hacer el Avada para salvar mi vida. Y la de ustedes.

- Pero no estás en Azkaban –dijo otro chico.

- No, y me alegra. Ese lugar es horrible –dijo Harry-. ¿Todos conocen la historia de la piedra? –Todos asintieron-. Esos son Ron y Hermione. Estaban conmigo cuando fuimos a tomarla. –Los estudiantes vieron de cerca a Ron y Hermione y Harry les sonrió.

- Gracias, Harry –dijo Ron con sarcasmo. Draco rió entre dientes.

- ¿Y todos saben quién peleó conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve en el colegio? –preguntó Harry. Muchos asintieron y miraron a Draco. Muchos no sabían-. Draco Malfoy. –Harry señaló a Draco-. Era mi enemigo. No nos llevábamos en absoluto. Solía mandarme maleficios todo el tiempo. No me gustaba.

- ¿Entonces qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó una de las chicas.

- Ah, ya no peleamos –dijo Harry-. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Discutimos de vez en cuando. Pero… está bien.

- Harry, ¿le mostrarías tu Patronus a los estudiantes? –preguntó Lupin.

- Podría mostrárselos si quieren verlo –dijo Harry-. ¿Todos quieren ver mi Patronus? –Los estudiantes asintieron-. Bien. Se los mostraré. –Harry se enderezó y caminó de regreso al frente de la clase-. Sólo quieres ver a mi padre –le dijo Harry a Lupin, que sonrió. Harry se rió suavemente entre dientes. Los otros tres se movieron y Harry se preparó. Harry movió su mano en una larga onda y la plateada forma del Patronus de Harry apareció y caminó un poco. Harry se le acercó para tocar su cuello un momento antes de que desapareciera. Todos los estudiantes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No había hecho eso en años. ¿Todos saben lo que hace un Patronus? –le preguntó Harry a los alumnos. Muchos asintieron. Muchos negaron con la cabeza-. El Profesor Lupin me enseñó a hacer mi Patronus. Y me ha salvado la vida de los dementores en muchas ocasiones.

- Pero no usaste una varita –dijo Margaret con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No, ya no uso varita –dijo Harry-. Se me pasa cayendo. –Los estudiantes rieron-. Así que tuve que aprender a hacer magia sin varita. –Ese debió haber sido el punto clave, porque todos los estudiantes tenían preguntas después de eso. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el escritorio de Lupin como un niño mientras que Ron, Hermione y Draco se sentaban en asientos vacíos. Harry habló, bromeó y rió con los alumnos de primer año hasta que la clase terminó.

- Lo hiciste bien –le dijo Draco a Harry cuando los estudiantes se hubieron ido.

- No creían que fueras real. –Ron rió-. Eso es tan gracioso. Increíble.

- No en realidad –dijo Lupin-. Sólo han oído historias. Como los cuentos de hadas de los niños muggle. Es difícil para ellos ver que alguien así puede existir en carne y hueso.

- Bueno, existo –dijo Harry mientras se paraba-. Eso creo.

- Existes –dijo Draco.

- Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Harry-. Qué observador de tu parte.

- Cállate, Potter –soltó Malfoy.

- Oblígame, hurón –soltó Potter.

- Chicos –dijo Lupin firmemente. Todos rieron por las mismas viejas frases.

- ¿No ibas a mostrarnos los conjuros múltiples? –preguntó Ron.

- Ah sí, me olvidé –dijo Harry.

- Idiota –dijo Draco.

- Cabrón –dijo Harry.

- Chicos –repitió Lupin-. No me hagan ponerlos en detención a ambos.

- Esa es la segunda detención con la que me han amenazado hoy –dijo Harry-. Nos vemos en la comida –le dijo Harry a Lupin antes de irse.

- Eso no estuvo tan mal. ¿No? –preguntó Hermione.

- Eso no estuvo demasiado mal –dijo Harry-. La última vez que Albus me hizo visitar una clase, fue una pesadilla. –Los estudiantes se dispersaron cuando Harry y el grupo pasaron por el pasillo-. Pero, como pueden ver, todavía me tienen miedo. Nunca lo superaré.

Los cuatro salieron por las puertas frontales hacia el patio. Caminaron un poco más lejos de cualquier estudiante que pudiera estar presente.

- Haz conjuros múltiples –dijo Draco. Harry asintió.

- Quédense atrás porque si los golpeo, están fritos –dijo Harry mientras los dejaba y caminaba un poco más lejos.

- ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Hermione.

- Simples aturdidores con color para mostrarles la barrida –dijo Harry-. ¿Listos? –Asintieron. Harry tomó un profundo respiro y estiró los brazos hacia delante con un gruñido. Agasajadores haces de de luz de hechizos aturdidores fueron disparados en forma de arco desde el punto donde Harry estaba parado. La luz era un resplandor lineal que salió de Harry y era bastante impresionante.

- Qué genial. –Draco sonrió-. Haz eso de nuevo. –Harry demostró muchos estilos diferentes de conjuros múltiples con una o dos manos. Harry les mostró un círculo de hechizos cuando se volteó rápidamente para incrementar la barrida. También les mostró barreras de protección que podía hacer por mucho tiempo. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

- Muy bueno, Harry –comentó Hermione mientras Harry volvía a acercarse.

- Fenómeno –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Cabrón –dijo Harry.

- Vete al infierno –dijo Draco.

- Muérdeme –dijo Harry-. Por favor.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente de eso por hoy? –preguntó Draco conociendo la respuesta.

- Nunca tengo suficiente de eso –dijo Harry antes de darle a Draco un rápido pero lindo beso en el patio de Hogwarts-. He besado a Draco en el colegio. Oh mierda, eso es raro. –Harry hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

- Todavía puedo recordarlos a ustedes dos peleando mucho ahora que estamos aquí –dijo Hermione mientras miraba el colegio-. Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que éramos estudiantes. –De repente los cuatro se sintieron muy viejos y fuera de toque con las cosas.

- No en realidad –dijo Harry-. El colegio es el mismo que siempre ha sido. Todos hemos cambiado un poco, pero… no demasiado. Ron y Hermione están juntos como siempre, y Draco y yo todavía peleamos. Todavía me amenazan con detención. La vida no ha cambiado mucho por lo que puedo ver.

- Hoy no es tan diferente –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué hay de un año atrás? Estaba en el grupo matando muggles.

- Yo estaba siendo jodido como una mierda bajo un arma –dijo Harry-. Eso fue malo. Tuve una concusión y todo.

- No digas cosas así, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Creo que tu trabajo es muy peligroso y no quiero pensar en eso.

- ¿Su trabajo? –preguntó Draco riendo-. Estaba hablando de Brian.

- ¿Brian te hizo eso? –preguntó Ron. Harry asintió-. ¿Por qué tú…? Mierda, Harry.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Eso es todo. Se terminó así que olvídenlo –dijo Harry-. Estoy bien. Estoy con Draco y no podría ser más feliz. –Harry puso un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Draco y lo apretujó.

- Eso es tan dulce –dijo Hermione-. Pero si me vuelves a mencionar esas porquerías del abuso otra vez te echaré un maleficio. –Harry asintió-. Bien. ¿Vamos a la Cámara? –Los cuatro rieron como niños de escuela queriendo hacer algo y no ser atrapados.

- Si quieren. Haré que nos aparezcamos allí –dijo Harry-. Tómense las manos. –Los cuatro se dieron la mano. Harry miró en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando y los apareció en la Cámara de los Secretos bajo el castillo.

- ¡Dios mío! –dijo Ron mirando los enormes deshechos esqueléticos del basilisco-. ¡Mierda! Sabía que era grande, pero… mi dios, Harry. ¡Te podrías haber muerto!

- Y una mierda. ¿Quieres trepar conmigo la estatua? –le preguntó Harry a Draco.

- Joder que no –dijo Draco mirando alrededor-. Este lugar es horrible, pero… tiene atractivo. Baja, Harry.

- No, quiero trepar hasta arriba –dijo Harry trepando rápidamente la pared hasta pararse en la cima de la estatua. Harry se detuvo por un momento-. Estaba aquí arriba a los doce años. Doce. Es un misterio que no muriera. Estaba parado justo aquí cuando le clavé la espada a través del cráneo de la serpiente así. –Harry demostró el movimiento y miró hacia abajo-. Ey, genial. Me pregunto si esa es mi sangre o la del basilisco. –Harry se arrodilló para correr un dedo encima de la sangre-. Es mía. Genial, ¿no?

- No es genial en absoluto. Odio este lugar –dijo Ron. Hermione estaba estudiando los restos del basilisco bastante de cerca.

- Harry, ¿sabías que este basilisco en particular era hembra? –preguntó Hermione.

- No me importaba una mierda en aquél momento, Herm –dijo Harry-. Esa maldita cosa era rápida y me pudo haber matado sólo con una mirada de sus ojos. Realmente no quería verla. Draco, te estás parando exactamente donde Voldemort se estaba parando cuando estuve aquí.

- Queda –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Draco, sube aquí y ten sexo conmigo –dijo Harry.

- Harry, no, maldición –dijo Ron. Harry rió.

- Este lugar es muy interesante –dijo Hermione caminando un poco alrededor.

- Hermione, donde te estás parando es donde estaba Ginny acostada –dijo Harry-. Estaba fría como el hielo y sus labios estaban azules. Creí que estaba muerta cuando llegué. Este lugar daba mucho más miedo cuando tenía doce.

- Yo todavía creo que da miedo –dijo Ron.

- Casi te traigo aquí conmigo, Ron –dijo Harry-. Me alegra no haberlo hecho.

- A ambos nos alegra eso –dijo Ron.

- Me pregunto... –dijo Harry mientras miraba por el borde de la enorme estatua de la cara a las profundidades del agua que había debajo.

- Sea lo que sea, no lo hagas –dijo Hermione.

- Me pregunto... –dijo Harry-. Muévete, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? –dijo Hermione dando un paso. Harry dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y corrió y saltó de la estatua y Hermione gritó. Harry cayó con una larga carcajada al agua que había debajo con un gran chapuzón.

- ¡Qué idiota! –gritó Ron. Harry salió del agua.

- ¿Alguien quiere nadar? –Harry rió mientras salía del agua todo mojado. Harry movió sus manos encima de sí mismo y se secó con una carcajada.

- Dios, eres estúpido –dijo Draco con una pequeña risa y una sonrisa.

- Estoy loco –dijo Harry-. Quiero ver si el rostro se abrirá ante mí. Se supone que sólo se abra con el heredero de Slytherin. Pero yo también tengo algo de Voldemort dentro de mí.

- No lo hagas –dijo Ron mirando el rostro de piedra.

- Lo único es que no puedo sentir nada dentro de la escultura. Así que… ya que el basilisco era hembra, tal vez haya puesto huevos. Y si hay otro basilisco allí, puede que no sea bueno –dijo Harry.

- Entonces no lo hagas –dijo Hermione.

- Pero realmente quiero hacerlo –dijo Harry emocionado arqueando las cejas-. Creo que puedo matarlo fácilmente si hay uno.

- Harry, escúchate –dijo Hermione-. No. No lo hagas. No te arriesgues.

- Hazlo –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió. Hermione y ron miraron a Draco.

- Estás tan loco como él. –Ron señaló a Harry.

- Draco me entiende –dijo Harry-. Además no creo que haya un basilisco allí de todas formas. Lo abriré. –Harry se acercó a la estatua.

- Harry, por favor no –suplicó Hermione.

- Entonces corre –dijo Harry con una expresión de locura antes de volverse a voltear hacia la estatua de la cara. Harry habló en parsel-. Ábrete, dice el heredero de Slytherin. –Harry esperó un momento y entonces la pesada piedra se empezó a mover. Harry rió. Hermione y Ron empezaron a retroceder, pero Harry se paró directamente frente a la boca de la estatua. El movimiento se detuvo y Harry esperó. Nada.

- Oh bueno –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante. Harry rió.

- Qué viaje –dijo Harry-. Maldición. Me pregunto qué hay dentro. –Harry miró dentro de la boca.

- ¡Absolutamente no! –dijo Hermione-. Ni siquiera pienses en ir allí dentro.

- Demasiado tarde. Ya lo está pensando –dijo Ron.

- Podría entrar –dijo Harry acercándose un paso y parándose de puntitas para echarle una ojeada.

- Harry, tal vez no deberías –dijo Draco-. Porque si tú lo haces yo tendré que hacerlo y… me veo demasiado lindo hoy como para andar arruinándome. –Harry rió.

- Está bien. Sólo por ti –dijo Harry mientras se volteaba hacia los otros tres, que negaron con la cabeza-. Exploremos un poco el lugar. Estaba algo ocupado la última vez que estuve aquí. –Harry dirigió a los cuatro dentro de todas las habitaciones de la Cámara y a través de los túneles, que estaban oscuros y húmedos. Después de haber recorrido toda la Cámara de los Secretos y haber notado muchas cosas diferentes y esculturas muy inusuales, se percataron de que faltaban veinte minutos para la cena.

- Hemos estado aquí por cuatro horas –dijo Hermione.

- El tiempo vuela –dio Ron.

- En realidad el tiempo no es real –explicó Harry-. Se los explicaría, pero lleva algunos días. Albus y yo peleamos por eso todo el tiempo. Es tan terco.

- ¿De tal padre tal hijo? –preguntó Hermione.

- Touché –dijo Harry-. Aprendí eso de Draco. –Harry rió-. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

- Yo he estado listo desde que llegamos –dijo Ron-. Este lugar es demasiado horrible.

- A mí me encanta –dijo Draco.

- A mí también –dijo Harry.

- Fenómenos –dijo Hermione-. Sácanos de aquí. –Los cuatro se tomaron la mano y le dieron un vistazo final antes de que Harry los apareciera en el patio del frente otra vez. Era de noche y se sentía maravilloso estar fuera en el aire de mayo.

- Estoy simplemente muriendo por besarte –susurró Harry mientras Draco se acercaba.

- Odiaría matarte con negación –dijo Draco antes del lento pero rápido beso que seguía.

- Nunca me acostumbraré a verlos besarse –les dijo Ron-. Me enferma.

- Acostúmbrate –dijo Draco. Harry sonrió.

- Planeo hacerlo mucho –dijo Harry-. Ey, ¿sabían que Draco puede manejar ahora? Me dio una larga vuelta.

- Estoy segura de que lo hizo –dijo Hermione mientras se reían por las palabras elegidas de Harry.

- En el auto –dijo Harry. Draco rió.

- No, te di la vuelta dentro del auto –dijo Draco.

- Oh, por el amor del queso –dijo Ron-. No necesitamos escuchar los detalles. –Ron y Hermione empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio desde donde Harry los había hecho aparecer. Harry le dio un diminuto beso a los labios de Draco y se detuvo de modo que sus labios casi se estaban tocando.

- Te amo –susurró Harry mirando a Draco a los ojos.

- Te amo –susurró Draco contra los labios de Harry-. Te deseo ahora.

- No me tientes porque no puedo resistirme a ti –susurró Harry antes de que sus labios se frotaran.

- ¿Hola? Creo que tenemos que entrar –dijo Hermione desde lejos. Harry tomó la mano de Draco un momento para saborear el toque antes de tener que entrar al castillo para la comida.

- No puedo esperar a llegar a casa contigo –dijo Draco.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Harry-. Quiero ponerte en la encimera.

- Oh joder que no. –Draco rió-. No puedo hacer eso otra vez. Harry, me estás matando.

- Qué forma de morir –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vienen? –les gritó Ron.

- Todavía no. –Draco sonrió mientras él y Harry se reían alcanzando a Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro entraron por las puertas frontales del colegio para ver a los estudiantes corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Empezaron a dirigirse en esa dirección.

- Esperen –dijo Harry deteniéndose. Los otros tres pararon.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Albus –dijo Harry. Los otros tres se miraron mientras se quedaban quietos en el pasillo.

- ¿Albus qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Saldrá de la esquina detrás de mí en cuatro segundos, más o menos –dijo Harry. Los tres se voltearon y vieron cómo Albus salía de la esquina. Los tres miraron a Harry, que sólo sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- Me conoce –dijo Albus mientras alcanzaba a Harry por detrás-. Harry está perfeccionado con mi firma mágica. Siempre lo ha estado. Me ha evitado muchas veces cuando lo buscaba. ¿No es así? –le preguntó Albus a Harry.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras caminaban lentamente al paso de Albus hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Eres un mentiroso terrible –dijo Ron.

- Soy un gran mentiroso –dijo Harry-. Es sólo que no miento mucho. Puedo hacer mucho más daño con la verdad. –Albus rió entre dientes.

- ¿Nos entretendrás esta noche en la cena, Harry? –preguntó Albus.

- Claro. Haré que todos en el maldito Comedor empiecen a llorar cuando entre –dijo Harry-. ¿Cuánto más entretenido se podría poner?

- Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes –dijo Albus-. Me gustaría verte hacerlo otra vez.

- No –dijo Harry-. No soy algún… espectáculo de carnaval.

- Yo creo que lo eres –dijo Draco-. Esa cosa de la transformación realmente me jodió.

- ¿Te transformaste para Draco? –preguntó Albus herido.

- Bueno... sí –dijo Harry.

- ¿Nunca se ha transformado para ti? –preguntó Draco.

- No –dijo Albus-. Es irritante. No hace nada de lo que le digo.

- Bueno, eso es raro –dijo Hermione.

- Quiero que los estudiantes vean que eres capaz de usar la magia sin matar a nadie –dijo Albus-. ¿Puedes hacerlo, por favor?

- No –dijo Harry-. Olvidé cómo hacer eso.

- Muéstrales la cosa del conjuro múltiple –dijo Ron-. Eso los asustará.

- No deseo asustarlos, sólo deseo que sepan que no eres el monstruo que algunos creen que eres –dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

- Podría ser un monstruo. Podría ser un Señor Oscuro genial –dijo Harry firmemente-. Voldemort me enseñó mucho con los años. Creo que podría hacerlo.

- Por favor no digas esas cosas, Harry –dijo Hermione en su forma suave-. No eres de la oscuridad.

- No, ese sería más mi estilo –dijo Draco.

- Tú no podrías ser un Señor Oscuro –dijo Harry-. No podrías hacerlo. Yo podría, pero no tú.

- Eso es un cambio, ¿no? –preguntó Ron mientras alcanzaban las puertas cerradas del Comedor. Harry se detuvo para respirar profundamente.

- ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije que sucedería? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

- Los estudiantes se sorprenden un poco al ver a Harry Potter entre ellos –dijo Albus.

- Todos se callarán y no dirán ni una palabra hasta que yo me siente y empiece a comer –dijo Harry-. Pasa siempre. Lo garantizo.

- ¿Dónde nos sentaremos a comer? –preguntó Draco.

- En la mesa alta. Harry en su asiento común a mi lado y ustedes al lado de él –dijo Albus.

- ¿Tu asiento común? –preguntó Ron.

- Vengo aquí en ocasiones –dijo Harry-. No mucho, pero… suficiente.

- Ni cerca de suficiente –dijo Albus. Harry sonrió-. ¿Estamos listos para entrar?

- Claro. Que empiece mi espectáculo fenomenal –dijo Harry mientras abría las puertas y entraba.

**¡Wahooo! **Al fin lo acabo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, por supuesto! Me hacen muy muy feliz, es más, este debe ser el fic donde más feliz me hacen (será por la frustración que genera su longitud), así que hagan un acto a la caridad y dejen un review! xD


	6. Posibles Aurores, parte I

El Camino de Entrada Por Kimberjingle. Capítulo 5: Posibles Aurores, el Plan del Picnic, la Herida de Bala 

- ¿Dónde nos sentaremos a comer? –preguntó Draco.

- En la mesa alta. Harry en su asiento común a mi lado y ustedes al lado de él –dijo Albus.

- ¿Tu asiento común? –preguntó Ron.

- Vengo aquí en ocasiones –dijo Harry-. No mucho, pero… suficiente.

- Ni cerca de suficiente –dijo Albus. Harry sonrió-. ¿Estamos listos para entrar?

- Claro. Que empiece mi espectáculo fenomenal –dijo Harry mientras abría las puertas y entraba. Inmediatamente toda la habitación se silenció mientras Harry caminaba por el pasillo. Draco rió y Harry se volteó hacia él para darle una mirada severa-. Cállate. –Harry siguió caminando hacia la mesa alta y Albus se sentó a su lado. La comida apareció y los estudiantes todavía no habían hablado. Draco reía tranquilamente-. Cállate, Draco. No es gracioso.

- Yo creo que es comiquísimo –dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry le dio una mirada severa y luego empezó a comer. A la larga, mientras Harry comía, los otros estudiantes empezaron a hablar en silenciosos susurros.

- Qué interesante –dijo Hermione.

- Qué estúpido –dijo Harry mientras comía otro bocado.

- Harry, ¿puedes hacer un conjuro múltiple de caramelos? –preguntó Albus. Harry lo miró como si fuera ridículo siquiera preguntarlo.

- Por supuesto que puedo –soltó Harry con algún tipo de molestia como si fuera un insulto-. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Algún squib? Por el amor del cielo, podía hacer eso en quinto año. Me insultas.

- ¿Puedes hacer suficientes para todo el Gran Comedor? –preguntó Albus. Harry miró en derredor.

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry todavía insultado-. Ni siquiera es un conjuro completamente múltiple para mí. Lo sabes. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Darle caramelos a los niños?

- Pensé que sería una buena idea –dijo Albus-. Y… yo prefiero limón si no te importa.

- No estoy tomando pedidos de sabores aquí –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo. Harry echó un vistazo para ver a Snape envuelto en una conversación con la profesora Sinistra-. Ey, Draco. Ahí está Snape. ¿No quieres un beso?

- Cállate, Potty –soltó Malfoy despreocupadamente mientras comía.

- Jódete, hurón –dijo Potter sin mala intención en absoluto.

- Creí que ustedes dos se estaban empezando a llevar bastante bien –dijo Albus bromeando.

- Esos son los términos con los que se ganan el cariño del otro –aclaró Hermione.

- Te odio, Malfoy –soltó Potter.

- Vete al infierno, Potter –dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Ves? Esa es una relación sana y saludable –dijo Ron, y todos rieron entre dientes.

- Peleamos el otro día y Draco me partió una costilla. –Harry rió-. Y… no me defendí. Casi me mata.

- No la primera vez –dijo Draco mientras compartían una mirada significativa-. Pero tú lo pediste. Me enseñaste a golpear y luego quisiste que lo usara contigo. Así que… el instinto se apoderó y quería hacerte mierda. –Harry rió fuerte en la mesa alta.

- Me encanta este colegio –dijo Harry-. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, la respuesta es no, Albus.

- ¿Lo considerarás al menos? –preguntó Albus-. Naturalmente, tú eres el primer y mejor candidato para la posición.

- No, tengo un trabajo –dijo Harry.

- Pero lo hiciste tan bien con el otro... –empezó Albus.

- No –interrumpió Harry-. Eso fue hace años y... tengo otras cosas que estoy haciendo ahora. No vivo en el mundo mágico por razones obvias. ¿Por qué se está yendo Lupin?

- Le ofrecieron una posición en el Consejo de Magia de Hamburgo –dijo Albus-. No me ha dado la noticia oficial, pero sé que estuviste con él hoy.

- Sí. Leí algunos pensamientos que tenía –dijo Harry-. Es bastante obvio que lo tomará.

- ¿Te han ofrecido enseñar DCAO en Hogwarts y lo has rechazado? –preguntó Draco como si fuera imposible no aceptarlo.

- Sí. Eso sería correcto –dijo Harry-. Lo he rechazado por cinco años. Así que… es algo conmigo.

- Pero, Harry... ¿por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- No puedo –dijo Harry-. La posición es atractiva por sí sola, pero… no puedo vivir en el mundo mágico, Draco. No puedo hacerlo.

- Sí, puedes –dijo Albus-. Me encantaría tenerte aquí.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Pero todos sabemos que no puedo vivir así. Necesito… sólo… ser yo. No puedo ser yo aquí.

- Por el amor del cielo, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Este eres tú. Mira alrededor. ¿Ves a esos estudiantes? Mira la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí está tu asiento.

- Yo me crié como muggle como tú, Hermione –dijo Harry-. Y tú vives en Londres como muggle. ¿Así que por qué piensas que estaría cómodo aquí?

- Veo tu punto –dijo Ron-. Pero estás igual de cómodo aquí como en la sociedad muggle.

- Estaría igual de cómodo aquí si no me rodearan donde sea que voy –dijo Harry-. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a considerar caminar en Hogsmeade otra vez. Además… Soy buscado como un perro rabioso en el mundo mágico por una patota de mortífagos, y ahora con la nueva amenaza de Xavier, incluso más. No quiero soportarlo.

- Hablando de Xavier, tengo información que tendré que compartir con todos ustedes después de la comida –dijo Albus.

- Sé de qué trata, he estado merodeando tu cabeza –dijo Harry.

- Sé que lo has hecho, estaba hablando con Draco –dijo Albus bromeando. Harry rió suavemente-. Y aléjate de mis pensamientos.

- No puedo evitarlo –dijo Harry-. Estoy aquí sentado al lado tuyo y son demasiado fuertes para que pueda resistirme. Soy entrometido cuando se trata de ti… y deja de hacer eso. Esos son pensamientos privados míos, aléjate.

- ¿Están jugando con los pensamientos del otro? –Draco rió.

- Sí. Harry tiene una gran variedad de pensamientos interesantes –dijo Albus-. Intrigante. ¿Cómo puede que…?

- Dije que te detuvieras –dijo Harry-. Te bloquearé de mi cabeza si dices una palabra más.

- Está bien –dijo Albus-. Niño terco.

- Lo aprendí de ti –dijo Harry firmemente con amabilidad.

- No lo hiciste. Yo no soy terco –dijo Albus. Harry rió fuerte.

- Creo que ando buscando a la gente terca –dijo Harry-. Entre tú y ellos tres, nunca consigo ni un minuto de descanso.

- No si yo puedo remediarlo –dijo Draco suavemente para que sólo Harry pudiera oírlo. Harry tomó la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa y le mandó un poco de la luz "eroticesca", que lo llenó y terminó en su entrepierna-. Eres tan malo a veces, Harry. Sabes lo que me hace eso.

- Por eso lo hice –dijo Harry suavemente con una guiñada para Draco, quien apenas podía contenerse de atacar a Harry y cogérselo hasta perder el sentido en la mesa alta en ese momento-. Mantén ese pensamiento. –Draco sonrió con deseo-. Esa es una gran expresión en ti.

- La verás de nuevo. Créeme –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Si sobrevives a esta noche. –Harry rió suavemente.

- No puedo esperar –dijo Harry mientras terminaban su comida-. ¿Y? ¿Quién quiere verme hacer caramelos?

- Yo –dijo Draco-. Dales el infierno.

- Miren esto cuando me levanto –les dijo Harry. Harry se paró y toda la habitación se calmó-. ¿No es genial?

- Muy genial –dijo Ron con una sonrisa arrogante.

- No tengo ganas de rodear esta gran mesa –dijo Harry antes de apoyar su mano firmemente y pasar la mesa de los profesores de un salto.

- Harry, no deberías hacer eso –dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que los estudiantes creen que soy raro por eso? –preguntó Harry sarcásticamente. Albus rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió y se volteó hacia los estudiantes-. ¿Alguno en esta sala no sabe quién soy? –Harry esperó y nadie habló-. Si no saben quién soy levanten la mano. –Harry esperó. Ninguna mano-. Bien. Eso es... er... bueno, supongo. –Draco rió suavemente-. Cállate, Draco. ¿A todos les gustaría ver algo muy genial? –Ninguna respuesta-. ¿Alguno de ustedes es capaz de hablar?

- Harry, por favor –dijo Albus. Harry rió.

- Lo siento, Dumbledore –dijo Harry-. Pero… estos estudiantes tienden a darme un poco de miedo. Sólo me están mirando y es muy raro –dijo Harry siendo el único parado en el Comedor y con todos los ojos en él-. Bien. Les daré a todos caramelos a pedido del Director. ¿Listos? –Ninguna respuesta-. Tomaré eso como un sí. –Draco rió de nuevo-. Cállate, Draco. –Harry, con un dramático movimiento de sus brazos y manos, creó un efecto de nieve con caramelos de limón, frutilla y naranja, que cayeron del techo muy lentamente y todos los estudiantes agarraban todos los caramelos que podían alcanzar.

- Muy bonito –dijo Hermione-. Me gustan los de naranja.

- A mí me gustan los de frutilla –dijo Ron.

- Y a Albus le gustan los de limón. Por eso elegí esos –dijo Harry-. Denme algo de crédito, ¿vale? No soy completamente inútil.

- Eres muy entretenido –dijo Draco-. Eres como un juguete.

- Harry, por favor no respondas al comentario de Draco –dijo Hermione. Harry le dio una mirada a Draco antes de volverse a girar hacia los estudiantes.

- Creo... creo que les daré algo más –dijo Harry. Harry levantó un dedo de cada mano e hizo unos garabatos y luego levantó las palmas. Miles y miles de destellos de luz caían por todo el Comedor. Muchos "oohs" y "aahs" venían de los estudiantes mientras las coloridas luces festivas caían. Cuando las luces tocaban la piel o la ropa producían una sensación de cosquilleo ligero. Harry se quedó parado en la habitación con los brazos abiertos mientras las luces caían en su piel-. Me encanta esa sensación.

- Qué lindo conjuro. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- Lo acabo de inventar –dijo Harry mientras se paraba con el rostro y los brazos hacia arriba sintiendo los pequeños cosquilleos. Harry bajó los brazos y miró a Draco, que lo estaba observando-. ¿Qué?

- Tú –dijo Draco simplemente-. Puedes hacer magia.

- Bueno, qué noticia –dijo Harry.

- Pero más importante... puedes disfrutarla –dijo Draco en tono acusador. Harry le dio a Draco una larga mirada y se acercó a la mesa.

- Ser yo no es algo bueno. Verás lo que quiero decir dentro de poco –dijo Harry seriamente antes de volverse a girar hacia los estudiantes. Harry movió sus manos en el aire y las luces se unieron en varios puntos y se convirtieron en animales animados de luz. Había un perro, un lobo, un tejón, un zorro, algunos pájaros, un ciervo y un cisne.

- Muy bonito –dijo Albus.

- Los Merodeadores –dijo Ron. Harry asintió.

- ¿Todos han terminado de comer? –le preguntó Harry a los estudiantes, que parecían haber terminado. Harry asintió y con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca todos los platos se dispararon al aire-. ¿Fuegos artificiales? –preguntó Harry. Nadie respondió, y Harry levantó un puño y todos los platos estallaron en fuegos artificiales con sonido. Los estudiantes soltaron "oohs" y "aahs" otra vez y Harry se inclinó contra la mesa alta.

- Gracias, Harry –dijo Albus-. Muy bien hecho.

- Todavía me tienen miedo –dijo Harry-. Ah, bueno. No es gran cosa.

- Es gran cosa para ti –dijo Hermione-. Y la razón es que no puedes entenderlo.

- Yo lo entiendo –dijo Draco-. Yo estaría asustado a muerte de un idiota que explotó mi plato. –Harry rió y volvió de un saltó a su lado de la mesa y se sentó nuevamente.

- Listo. Mi aparición pública ha terminado. Gracias, Merlín –dijo Harry desanimado. Harry habló con Flitwick, McGonagall y Sinistra brevemente antes de que los estudiantes empezaran a salir de la sala. Muchos Slytherins habían observado a Harry durante toda la comida.

- Te esperabas esto –dijo Albus. Harry asintió tristemente.

- Pero odio esta parte –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Mira y aprende la alegría de ser un asesino, Ron –dijo Harry. Después de varios minutos más tres Slytherins fueron a la mesa alta y se pararon frente a Harry, que se paró para saludarlos.

- Hola –dijo Harry amablemente-. Ustedes son Redwine, Dellas y Vickerly.

- Y nosotros sabemos quién eres –dijo Dellas fríamente-. Sabemos que mataste a nuestros papás.

- Sí. Eso lo sé –dijo Harry con tristeza-. Y lamento que haya tenido que ser así.

- No tenía que ser de ninguna forma –dijo Vickerly fríamente-. No tenías que matarlos a ellos, sólo a Voldemort.

- Cada hombre que servía a Voldemort estaba deseoso de dar su vida en su servicio –dijo Harry fríamente-. Y sólo aquellos que se opusieron a la destrucción de Voldemort y quienes lo defendieron fueron asesinados en batalla.

- Te odio –soltó Vickerly.

- Eso lo entiendo –dijo Harry-. Voldemort mató a mis dos padres. Y tú todavía tienes a tu madre, Brad.

- No me importa lo que pienses –dijo Brad Vickerly con un diminuto sollozo-. Amaba a mi papá. –Brad tenía lágrimas y se alejó con Dellas. El otro chico se quedó allí y miró a Harry un largo rato con tristeza en los ojos antes de voltearse lentamente y alejarse sin decir ni una palabra. Harry se quedó parado en silencio y los observó irse.

- Harry, lo siento –dijo Hermione-. No sabía que ellos…

- Lo sé –dijo Harry-. Siempre hay algunos que... hacen eso. No te preocupes.

- Vengan a mi oficina –dijo Albus-. Estaré allí después de hablar brevemente con Filch. –Harry asintió y los otros tres se pararon. Albus siguió a Filch desde el Gran Comedor.

- Harry, no te preocupes por esos niños –dijo Draco-. Yo sé lo que era vivir con un padre mortífago. No era divertido.

- Y yo sé lo que era no tener padre –dijo Harry mirando a Draco-. Tampoco era divertido. Pero no puedo culparlos por cómo se sienten. Yo al menos tuve la venganza de destruir al mamón que mató a mi padre. Y estos niños me ven como yo vi a Voldemort. Un asesino de sangre fría que mató a sus padres. Y… tienen razón. Lo hice.

- Pero hay una diferencia, Harry –dijo Ron-. Voldemort mató a tus padres básicamente sin razón.

- Y tú fuiste obligado a asesinar –dijo Draco-. Lo sabes bien.

- Harry, si no hubieses tomado las vidas de los mortífagos, Voldemort tal vez hubiera escapado y todos estaríamos muertos –dijo Hermione.

- Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no es así? –preguntó Harry-. Vamos. Albus nos espera. –Draco tomó la mano de Harry brevemente para darle el confort del toque.

- Hay muchos más estudiantes que te veneran que los que te odian –dijo Draco amablemente.

- Esta es la razón por la que no vengo a menudo –le dijo Harry a Draco, Ron y Hermione, que caminaron con él por el corredor hacia la oficina de Albus-. Cada vez que entro me lo recuerdan.

- ¿Te recuerdan qué? –preguntó Draco.

- De mí mismo –dijo Harry-. En el mundo muggle soy otra persona. Aquí, soy dos personas. Hay tres yo y se me hace difícil separarlos a veces.

- Cuéntame de los otros dos que viven aquí en Hogwarts –pidió Hermione. Harry nunca se molestó en mirar a ninguno de ellos mientras caminaban.

- Hay un chico llamado Harry que creció aquí y se divirtió jugando al snap explosivo y al Quidditch con sus amigos en los despreocupados días de la juventud –dijo Harry-. Y ese chico pudo haber tenido una vida maravillosa como un mago normal. Y hay otro chico llamado Harry que estuvo plagado con el dolor y las pesadillas por siete años. Ese chico era discriminado y maldecido con cosas de las que otros no tenían concepto. A ese chico se le dio un tenaz entrenamiento por las madrugadas y después de su cena por años para convertirse en la máxima máquina homicida. Él fue lo que fue hecho. Nada podía tocarlo y fue obligado a esconder esas habilidades incluso de sus más cercanos, haciéndolo miserable. –Harry se pausó para suspirar-. El primer chico murió, pero el segundo… fue el niño que vivió. Tal vez han oído de él. –Los tres no tenían nada que decir ante esas palabras y el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que alcanzaron la gárgola-. Harry Potter –dijo Harry, y la gárgola se abrió.

- ¿Esa es la contraseña? –preguntó Ron.

- No –dijo Harry-. Modifiqué el sistema de contraseñas de Albus en quinto año para que cuando dijera mi propio nombre se abriera. Simplemente no podía soportar más esas contraseñas de dulces, me irritaban. Así que inventé la modificación. No estoy seguro de que lo sepa. –Harry se encogió de hombros y se movieron hacia las escaleras para entrar a la oficina de Albus, donde se sentaron mientras Filch se iba.

- ¿Sabías de la modificación de Harry del sistema de contraseñas de la gárgola? –preguntó Draco.

- No, pero no me sorprende –dijo Albus-. Harry siempre estaba haciendo cosas como esas. Molestaba a los profesores, pero nunca supieron que era él. –Harry miró por la ventana mientras los otros tres charlaban un rato. Rápidamente, giró la manija de la ventana y se trepó a la cornisa-. No te atraparé.

- Sí, lo harás –dijo Harry con cariño hacia el hombre-. Sé que lo harás. Confío en ti.

- No te atraparé –dijo Albus.

- Creo que lo harás y estoy seguro de eso. –Harry saltó de la ventana.

- ¡HARRY! –gritaron Hermione y Draco mientras corrían a la ventana para ver a Harry cayendo de la torre. Estaban desesperados.

- Odio cuando hace eso –dijo Albus calmadamente dando una vuelta con su mano en el aire y escuchando la risa de Harry mientras caía de la ventana. Los tres estudiantes se miraron y finalmente miraron a Dumbledore-. Lo hace cuando está aquí. Es simplemente irritante a veces. Salgan de la ventana por favor para que pueda volver a entrar. –Draco y Hermione se miraron y fueron a sentarse a sus sillas. Pronto un pequeño pájaro voló y Dumbledore movió su muñeca y Harry se transformó, riendo.

- ¡Idiota! –soltó Draco-. ¡Nos asustaste a muerte!

- ¡Ah, relájense! –dijo Harry saliendo de atrás de la silla de Albus-. Albus nunca me habría dejado golpear el piso. Bueno, casi lo hizo una vez, pero no desde entonces. –Harry y Albus rieron un poco-. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Fue divertido. Fuimos a ver la Cámara hoy.

- ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¿Qué dije de nada de problemas? –Albus negó con la cabeza-. Harry, no puedes seguir haciendo cosas así.

- Claro que puedo –dijo Harry-. Sabes como soy cuando vuelvo aquí. Quebrantador de reglas terminal. ¿No era eso lo que solías decirme que era?

- Todavía lo eres –dijo Ron.

- Tengo un pase especial para romper las leyes, Ron –dijo Harry sarcásticamente-. Soy Harry Potter después de todo. ¿No es lindo? –dijo Harry como un insulto.

- Harry, sé que los estudiantes te lastimaron cuando dijeron esas cosas. Pero recuerda cómo tú y yo solíamos hablar de Voldemort cuando tú le decías las mismas cosas a él –dijo Albus. Harry se paseó-. Tus padres fueron asesinados y tú te las arreglaste para encontrar la paz con ello.

- Esa fue la paz de ello cuando yo era la víctima y no el asesino –dijo Harry-. Pero sé que tenía que ser así. La única parte que odio es que haciendo algo que tenía que ser realizado, sigo sufriendo. Y no me gusta eso. En absoluto.

- Ya hemos pasado por esto –advirtió Albus.

- Lo sé. –Harry se sentó en una silla de un modo cansado y triste-. Nunca me acostumbro a que los niños vengan hacia mí diciendo "te odio porque mataste a mi papá". ¿Cómo te crees que se siente?

- Yo estoy seguro de que se siente horrible –dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres ir a algunos hogares muggle? Tal vez podamos encontrar algunos huérfanos que yo haya creado.

- Eso es suficiente –dijo Albus amablemente-. Lo que pasó es pasado. Pero en ese pasado cada uno de ustedes ganó habilidades, fuerzas, e información para ayudar a los temas del presente. Xavier continúa aumentando sus números y con este nuevo Imperius irresistible, esos números seguro que aumentarán exponencialmente. Todos estamos muy enterados del plan de Xavier de integrar a las sociedades mágicas y muggles, y Xavier cree que será el supremo gobernador de ambas. Su primer plan es ganar números y tropas. Su segundo plan es remover cualquier interferencia que pueda ser una amenaza.

- Esos seríamos tú y yo –dijo Harry.

- Correcto –dijo Albus-. Y ya que yo resido en el mundo mágico, estoy en más riesgo que tú. Sin embargo, Xavier no es amenaza para ti o para mí. –Harry asintió-. Sería lógico asumir que se ha infiltrado en el Ministerio…

- Cornwealth –dijo Harry. Albus asintió.

- Exactamente –dijo Albus-. Ya que ya ha conseguido esa hazaña, y tú y yo somos intocables, tal vez planee ir tras estabilizadores.

- Los tengo protegidos por aurores –dijo Harry-. Dos equipos de hombres alrededor del reloj con mi teléfono de celular personal todo el tiempo.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Ron.

- Por supuesto que de veras, no seas estúpido –dijo Harry-. Xavier tratará de conseguir los primeros tres dentro de dos meses, creo. Sé que me pedirás que me una a las filas, considéralo hecho. Podría quitar al cabrón yo mismo, pero sé que no lo permitirás.

- Tienes razón –dijo Albus-. Tengo otra información. Draco ha sido presumido desaparecido por las tropas de Xavier. Ya que la posición de Draco era una lucrativa en el alto consejo de los líderes de Xavier, está siendo muy buscado. Si te encuentran, Draco, ya sabes tu destino.

- Por supuesto –dijo Draco livianamente como si no fuera nada. Harry tomó la mano de Draco sentados en esas dos sillas. Hermione se sentó en la rodilla de Ron.

- Quiero saber las debilidades de Xavier. ¿Cuándo está solo? ¿Cuándo son sus reuniones programadas? Tengo reportes de su paradero, pero quiero un plan –dijo Harry-. No será necesario involucrar seriamente a los aurores. Puede que les hayan borrado la memoria a sus seguidores muggles, lo que borrará todo recuerdo de haber conocido el mundo mágico ya que Draco ha demostrado que el uso del Imperius irresistible de Xavier en mí; personalmente estoy más enterado de su alcance mental. Es irresistible a los magos, pero sólo porque actúa como un hechizo de círculo. La maldición ha sido modificada para rebotar al que la hace.

- ¿Entonces estás diciendo que Draco está bajo un Imperius? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, algo así –le dijo Harry a Draco.

- No lo estoy –dijo Draco.

- No lo estás ahora porque te lo quité –dijo Harry. Draco estaba confundido.

- Sí, tú al ser quien lo hizo estuviste afectado por la maldición –dijo Albus-. ¿Por qué decidiste dejar las tropas de Xavier, Draco? ¿Lo habrías hecho por cuenta propia? Probablemente no. Estabas bajo el Imperius modificado por habérselo hecho a otros. Con esa manipulación sospecho que Xavier hizo que encontraras a Harry.

Harry miró a Draco que miró a Harry.

- No lo sabía –le dijo Draco a Harry, y luego pensó-. ¿Tú lo sabías? –Harry asintió.

- Naturalmente –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿Que te aparecieras en mi apartamento en el Londres muggle? ¿No crees que sea un poco raro?

- No... bueno, sí –dijo Draco totalmente confundido.

- Draco, relájate –dijo Harry-. No podía decírtelo. Esa es la razón por la que quería que te quedaras… bueno, al principio. Ahora sólo quiero que te quedes porque me importa. Pero te dieron órdenes bajo un Imperius de que me encontraras. Eso ya lo sabía. Por eso tenía esa barrera que me decía cuando un mortífago estaba a menos de cien metros de mi apartamento. Pero te están buscando ahora… y creo que ya saben dónde estás. Estoy seguro.

- Pero... espera un minuto –dijo Ron-. Draco fue puesto bajo ese Imperius modificado al hacerlo. Luego las órdenes fueron dadas en secreto para hacer que de algún modo quisiera salirse. Draco por su cuenta contactó a Hermione y… por supuesto. Hermione habría dirigido a Draco directamente a Harry. Brillante.

- Xavier tiene una mente brillante –dijo Albus-. Muy parecida a la de nuestra vieja Némesis Voldemort. Pero Xavier tiene más influencia aún.

- Exactamente –dijo Harry-. Y ese es mi trabajo. Brian, idiota. Maldición, desearía que no fuera tan estúpido. Habría podido tener a esos bastardos en dos semanas.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó Ron.

- Espera un minuto –dijo Hermione-. Harry, ¿estás diciendo que los dos traficantes de drogas que ibas a capturar a través de Brian estaban involucrados con Xavier de algún modo?

- Es tan lista –le dijo Harry a Albus-. Sí. Exactamente. El primero es Yeti Marsacus. Es un miembro de las tropas de Xavier.

- Lo conozco –dijo Draco-. Lo conozco muy bien.

- Sé que lo conoces –dijo Harry-. Y está usando sus drogas como señuelo para aquellos muggles que las usan para reclutarlos. Después de que son adictos, los obligan a entrar al mundo mágico para servir y luego los ponen bajo el Imperius. Sus adicciones son removidas mágicamente e inmediatamente están esclavizados de otra forma… por el Imperius. Son inútiles. Así es como Xavier aumenta de números tan rápidamente. Hay un montón de drogadictos en la sociedad muggle. Así que, en su desesperación, siguen a cualquiera que tenga su droga.

- Pero dijiste que había dos –dijo Ron.

- La otra es Rasha Longhan –dijo Harry-. Una mujer. Una bruja muy malvada también. Me la he encontrado antes. Es una Madame del círculo de prostitución y también trafica drogas. La he arrestado tres veces y ella se las arregla para pedir favores a aquellos con poder que han tomado ventaja de sus servicios, y se escapa de la persecución siempre. No me gusta. –Harry se pausó para soltar un largo suspiro-. Brian era la opción perfecta para ese trabajo porque tenía contacto con los dos y conmigo. Rasha y Yeti son ambos magos.

- ¿Magos? –preguntó Ron-. Nunca he oído de ninguno de ellos.

- No podrías, Ron. Yeti es de las Filipinas y tiene un historial limpio en el mundo mágico –dijo Albus-. Y Rasha es de Korea y también está libre de cualquier conocimiento de los magos. Su plan era llevarle muggles a Xavier.

- Ya veo –dijo Hermione.

- He estado trabajando en Rasha y Yeti por más de un año –dijo Harry-. Y estaba tan malditamente cerca. Mierda. Me irrita. Hay una gran carga de drogas entrando para uno de ellos en dos semanas más o menos. Estaba esperando eso para que Brian fuera llamado y pudiera atraparlos a los tres. Era el plan perfecto. Maldición.

- Ay, no –dijo Draco-. Harry... jodí tu plan. Yo lo hice. Molesté a Brian y vino. Lo siento, no sabía…

- No, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry-. No te preocupes por eso en absoluto, Draco. Hay otras formas. Iba a romper los contactos de los reclutas de Xavier en mi capacidad muggle, pero… creo que este es un trabajo para una capacidad mágica y no para mí. Quiero entrar y derrotar a este tipo. Pronto. Y tal vez tenga un plan. –Harry se levantó para pasearse otra vez.

- ¿Y ese plan cuál sería? –preguntó Draco. Harry se aseguró de tener su atención antes de transformarse en Draco Malfoy-. No. Absolutamente no. No como yo.

- Plan perfecto –dijo Harry como Draco-. Podría entrar y derrotar a este cabrón en un instante. Sin Xavier, no hay líder. Tratarán de formar filas, pero para entonces Ron y el montón de aurores vendrán y se harán cargo. Me encanta este plan. –Harry como Draco se rió e hizo ese movimiento de cabeza que hizo a Ron y Hermione reír entre dientes.

- Yo no hago eso –dijo Draco-. Y… no puedes ser yo.

- Tonterías –dijo Harry como Draco-. Sé todo sobre ti. Cada maldita cosa. Te he estudiado por años. Podría ser tanto tú que hasta tú no sabrías quién eres.

- Ah, y supongo que crees que yo no podría ser tú –dio Draco.

- ¿Quieres ser yo? –preguntó Harry-. Podría transformarte en mí.

- Hazlo. –Draco se paró. Harry puso su mano en el pecho de Draco y lo transformó en él mismo completo con cicatriz y lentes.

- Felicitaciones, Potty. Te acaban de maldecir –soltó Harry como Malfoy.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy –soltó Draco como Harry.

- Jódete, cara-rajada –soltó Harry como Draco.

- Muérdeme, hurón –dijo Draco como Harry.

- Santa mierda, ya olvidé cuál es cuál –dijo Ron, y rieron.

- La idea de que Harry se transforme y se infiltre en el campo de Xavier como Draco tiene mérito –dijo Albus-. La he considerado. Pero Draco tendría que reintegrar su posición en la tropa de Xavier rápidamente y tener una excusa por su ausencia reciente.

- No hay problema –dijo Draco como Harry-. Vuelve a cambiarnos. Ser tú es horrible.

- Dímelo a mí –dijo Harry mientras los transformaba-. ¿No pudiste soportarme?

- No empieces con eso –dijo Hermione-. Volvamos a este terrible plan –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Yo podría asumir tu posición, Draco. Un poco de información específica es todo lo que necesito –dijo Harry.

- No, hay demasiado y... no sé si podrías hacerlo –dijo Draco.

- Puedo hacer lo que sea –dijo Harry arrogantemente.

- Harry, eres Harry ahora. Deja la porquería de la arrogancia –dijo Hermione-. Además, Draco conoce bastante bien a los hombres que tiene a cargo. No tendrías que asumir que sabes lo que sabe él.

- No permitiré que Draco regrese al servicio inmediato de Xavier –declaró Harry firmemente-. No lo permitiré.

- Por favor ten un poco de fe en mí –soltó Draco-. He sido un mortífago por seis años, cabrón. No eres el único por aquí con habilidades. Sé más de lo que crees. Soy habilidoso en ser malicioso y engañoso.

- De eso no tengo duda –dijo Harry-. Pero ya eres buscado por Xavier, Draco. Si vas, estás muerto. Si yo fuera como tú, podría derrotarlos en un instante y matar a Xavier en el proceso.

- No es una buena idea –dijo Draco-. No puedes… es demasiado, Harry. Te daría los detalles, pero incluso con la información, Xavier está protegido constantemente por los altos miembros del consejo, que son los más fuertes entre los líderes.

- Y tú eres uno de ellos –dijo Harry-. Lo que me da la perfecta oportunidad de acercarme a él para el golpe. Piénsalo. ¿Por qué molestarse en esperar otro minuto de esta mierda de formar una operación cuando podría ir a derrotarlo en este mismísimo segundo? No tiene sentido. Déjame ir. Iré ahora mismo.

- Paciencia, Harry –dijo Albus.

- Paciencia, mierda –argumentó Harry-. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el propósito? Incluso sin los detalles de Draco podría acercarme lo suficiente para matarlo. Pan comido. Puedo hacerlo. Y estoy pensando en hacerlo ahora mismo, lo juro.

- No –dijo Draco preocupado-. No lo hagas, Harry. Por favor dime que no lo harás.

- Quiero hacerlo –dijo Harry honestamente.

- Dime que no lo harás y te creeré. –Draco rogó con los ojos. Harry lo tomó en un abrazo.

- Lo prometo –dijo Harry-. Por ahora. –Harry besó el cuello de Draco rápidamente y luego se alejó para besarlo rápidamente en los labios-. Por ahora –recordó Harry. Draco asintió y luego se volteó hacia Albus.

- Harry y yo somos... um... –empezó Draco.

- Lo sé. He estado en la cabeza de Harry todo el día –dijo Albus-. El incidente del auto fue muy intrigante.

- ¿No te dije que dejaras de jugar con mi cráneo? –le preguntó Harry a Albus, que rió entre dientes-. ¡Odio cuando haces eso! Para. Y... no lo hagas de nuevo. Me irritas como un demonio a veces.

- Tengo que hacerlo. Nunca me cuentas nada –dijo Albus.

- Por una buena razón –dijo Harry-. ¿No crees que eso era un poco privado?

- Perdóname –dijo Albus-. Aunque fue interesante. –Harry levantó las manos rendido y pretendió estrangular a Albus mientras los otros reían-. Para, niño terco. –Harry se inclinó para abrazar a Albus brevemente.

- Ahí están los niños –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué niños?

- Los dos posibles aurores vienen camino aquí –dijo Albus-. Están en el corredor y estarán aquí en un momento.

- ¿Puedes sentir eso? –le preguntó Draco a Harry.

- Absolutamente –dijo Harry-. Por favor, Draco, no me insultes. –En ese momento el ruido de las piedras moviéndose pudo ser oído-. ¿Quieres que los asuste como la mierda?

- Joder que sí –dijo Draco divertido.

- Harry, no –advirtió Albus.

- Nunca me dejas divertirme. –Harry sonrió con arrogancia mientras se paraba y se inclinaba contra la silla de Albus por detrás.

- Creo que te has divertido suficiente por un día –dijo Hermione.

- No tengo límites, Herm –dijo Harry con voz seductora. Draco le dio una sonrisa petulante a Harry, que la devolvió mientras Minerva y dos estudiantes de séptimo entraban,

- Director, aquí están sus candidatos –dijo Minerva orgullosamente.

- Gryffindors –dijo Draco como un insulto. Harry rió.

- Desearía ser uno –dijo Harry.

- Harry, siéntate –dijo Albus-. Bienvenidos, Sr. Barlow, señorita Linden. Estoy seguro de que conocen a estos invitados. Harry, dales asientos, por favor. –Harry dobló la muñeca indiferentemente y aparecieron tres sillas al lado del escritorio de Albus-. Sólo necesito dos.

- La profesora McGonagall estaba pensando que le gustaría quedarse y ver esto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia Minerva, que lo miró por encima de sus gafas-. He sido inmune a esa mirada por casi nueve años, Minerva.

- Harry, por favor –advirtió Albus-. ¿Qué se te ha metido últimamente?

- Draco –dijo Harry llanamente con más significado del que era evidente-. Es malo. Sabes que tengo algo por los tíos malos. –Draco sonrió arrogantemente por el cumplido.

- Una palabra más de tu parte y te echaré un maleficio –le dijo Albus a Harry.

- No puedes darme –se burló Harry, pero le dio a Albus algún tipo de gesto diminuto de apreciación y cariño, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Albus y apretujándolos ligeramente-. Pero me comportaré esta vez.

Ron y Harry interrogaron a los dos estudiantes. Harry usó sus habilidades para determinar que ambos estudiantes fueran capaces de cambiar de forma con el estudio necesario. Ron les hizo preguntas más directas relacionadas a sus habilidades, mientras que Harry hizo preguntas más abiertas sobre convicciones e ideas.

- Sé que nuestros candidatos saben de las tropas de Xavier y su potencial de catástrofe si no se derrota pronto –dijo Harry, lo que sorprendió a todos-. Me gustaría saber su opinión en el tema. Dada la oportunidad de un ataque a gran escala, o enviarme a mí personalmente con los conjuros múltiples para entrar y matar a este tipo, ¿cuál creen que sea la mejor opción? –Los adultos en la habitación se enfocaron en la reacción de los estudiantes.

- Yo te enviaría a ti. Tus habilidades son leyenda y tu historial habla por sí mismo. Si necesitaras respaldo estaría disponible, pero viendo la demostración de hoy en el Gran Comedor, no creo que la necesites –dijo el Sr. Barlow rápidamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, dependiendo de la localización de Xavier y su compañía en el momento del ataque se haría la mejor opción para entonces. Si la operación sólo fuera derrotar a Xavier sin importar sus tropas, mandarte a ti junto a un número limitado de aurores sería en la única opción que pensaría –dijo la Srita. Linden.

- Gracias a ambos por su franqueza –dijo Harry-. Sucede que yo estoy de acuerdo con ambos. Qué bueno que no soy nadie y no puedo tomar esas decisiones tan importantes, ¿huh?

- Harry, eso es suficiente –dijo Albus-. Gracias, estudiantes, por su tiempo y esfuerzo. –Los estudiantes y Minerva dejaron la habitación.

- Soy demasiado. –Harry rió. Albus levantó las manos hacia las que estaban en sus hombros. Albus puso un dedo en la mano de Harry, que jadeó y cayó a sus rodillas detrás de la silla de Albus con algún tipo de dolor, pero riendo.

- Ay Dios... para. Está bien, está bien, está bien… -Harry rió a través del dolor-. Ay… ay, para. ¡Está bien, tú ganas! –Albus se detuvo, dejando a Harry en sus rodillas-. Eres demasiado malo a veces.

- Te merecías eso –dijo Hermione.

- Sé que sí. Me estaba preguntando qué lo demoró tanto –dijo Harry. Albus estiró un brazo hacia Harry, que bloqueó su mano de tocarlo-. Estaba bromeando. Deja de torturarme. Además, tenemos que ir a casa.

- Te pediría que te quedaras, pero no lo harás. –Albus se paró-. Y será mejor que me vengas a ver temprano mejor que tarde. No te he visto en casi tres semanas. La próxima vez que pases tanto sin venir a verme, apareceré en tu apartamento. Y… esa podría ser una escena. –Harry abrazó a Albus con todo el cariño del mundo.

- La última persona que se apareció inesperadamente está en la cárcel –dijo Harry-. Y no te quiero en la cárcel. Déjame saltar una vez más, antes de irme.

- No –dijo Albus soltando el abrazo.

- ¿Por favor? –pidió Harry dulcemente de esa forma sabes-que-haré-lo-que-quiera, antes de besar ligeramente la mejilla de Albus.

- Está bien, ve. No quiero escucharte –dijo Albus sentándose. Harry fue a la ventana.

- ¿Saltas de las ventanas a menudo? –preguntó Draco.

- Todo el tiempo –dijo Harry-. Solía volver loco a Albus con eso en sexto año por las noches. –Harry rió y trepó a la cornisa de la ventana-. Me divierto como un niño. Puedo hacer eso aquí, pero en ningún lugar más… -Harry saltó en un arranque de risa y cayó por la ventana. Albus movió su mano después de algunos segundos.

- Harry vuelve a la niñez cuando está en mi oficina –dijo Albus-. Pero lo necesita a veces. Debe estar muy feliz para querer saltar de nuevo. No lo ha hecho en años. Creo que eso es por ti, Draco.

- Por supuesto que lo es –dijo Hermione-. Cambió casi del día a la noche. Técnicamente ambos lo han hecho.

- Vivir con Harry es toda una experiencia –dijo Draco. Todos lo miraron pero él no ofreció más explicación. Ron rió.

- Sí, nosotros estábamos ahí –dijo Ron-. Nunca sé qué esperar cuando entro al apartamento de Harry. –Albus se paró para ir a la ventana y mirar los terrenos. Se quedó quieto por varios minutos hasta que los otros tres ya no pudieron soportarlo. Miraron hacia el patio de abajo para ver a Harry conjurando. Estaba oscuro, pero los colores de los hechizos, luces, y un leve brillo de una luz azul salían de Harry mientras movía sus brazos por todos lados.

- Puta mierda, miren eso –dijo Draco-. Nunca he visto algo así. –Miraron cómo Harry mandaba los colores, luces, en diferentes diseños y hacía muchas cosas diferentes. Harry hizo círculos de luz y los lanzó en cada dirección.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Ron.

- Harry está recordando –dijo Albus-. Está recordando que es un mago. Esta es la versión de Harry de jugar con la magia. Hacía esto a la mitad de la noche cuando estaba en sexto año. Cada noche lo hacía. Pero… en ese entonces estaba en pijama mientras tanto. Hará puños ahora. Es muy poderoso. Miren.

Continuaron observando cómo Harry usaba la magia de su propio modo para crear diferentes líneas, arcos, de hechizos, brotes de luz, y explosiones de colores. Después de que los colores se desvanecieran, Harry se quedó quieto un momento y luego, con un grito, dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo. Una bola de luz estalló a algunos metros de su mano y se dispersó en una onda llana de luz dorada. La luz viajó rápidamente y se dispersó por todo el patio, entrando al bosque prohibido antes de disiparse.

- Sorprendente –dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

- No hay forma de determinar lo que está usando –dijo Albus-. Probablemente lo haya inventado. Ya nunca usa hechizos estándar. –Harry hizo puños con cada mano y luego con ambas varias veces en sucesión y era una presentación impresionante de luces y sonidos. Desde su ventajoso punto en la ventana, observaron a Harry usar su propio tipo de magia.

- Esto es tan único, Harry –dijo Draco con admiración.

- Sólo Harry puede hacer eso –dijo Ron.

- Yo podría imitar similarmente lo que hace, pero... nunca sería capaz de hacerlo exactamente –dijo Albus-. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho hoy. No ha querido usar magia en… años. –Draco sonrió sólo un poco.

- Creo que Harry ha descubierto que ser un mago ya no es tan malo –dijo Ron con satisfacción.

- Me lo ha mencionado –dijo Draco-. Ahora que estamos juntos usa hechizos en el apartamento y lo asombra que pueda hacerlo sin pensarlo antes o tener que explicárselo a alguien más. Pero todavía lava la ropa –dijo Draco como si nunca fuera a entenderlo. Los otros rieron suavemente.

Harry paró de conjurar repentinamente y miró hacia la torre para verlos a todos en la ventana. Harry puso sus manos en la cadera y les dio una mirada severa por ser entrometidos. Albus movió la mano, Harry se convirtió en un pájaro diminuto y voló a la ventana, y Albus lo transformó de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me miran todos? –preguntó Harry-. Actúan como si nunca hubiesen visto magia antes.

- Nunca la había visto usada de esa forma –dijo Draco-. Fue muy interesante.

- Hogwarts es el único lugar que puede contener lo que estaba dejando salir –dijo Harry-. No había hecho eso en… bueno, mucho tiempo.

- Me alegra que lo hicieras –dijo Albus-. Pensé que tal vez te habrías olvidado de cómo hacerlo.

- No lo olvidé. Sólo... nunca lo hago. No usar la magia se ha convertido en lo normal para mí –dijo Harry-. No puedo verme soltando un manojo de hechizos en Londres. Tendría que arrestarme. –Harry se rió entre dientes de sí mismo.

- Hermione, creo que tenemos que irnos –dijo Ron verificando su reloj.

- Sólo quieres ver deportes en la televisión –dijo Hermione-. Pero sí tenemos que irnos. Gracias, Albus, por tenernos aquí este día.

- Por favor vengan de visita pronto –dijo Albus mientras Hermione le daba un pequeño abrazo-. Hay una reunión de la Orden el veinte de Mayo.

- Ay no –dijo Harry-. Estaré en Nueva Zelanda. Draco y yo vamos allí de vacaciones.

- No tenemos que ir –dijo Draco.

- Pero… quería ir –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Creo que tu presencia sería necesaria en esta reunión en particular, Harry –dijo Albus-. La naturaleza del reino creciente de Xavier será sin duda el tema principal de discusión.

- Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos y retrasar el viaje a Nueva Zelanda. Todavía podemos ir algunos días a la costa si quieres –dijo Draco. Harry pareció un poco decepcionado.

- Está bien. Como tú quieras –dijo Harry-. ¿La reunión es aquí?

- Sí, en la sala de conferencias –dijo Albus-. Draco está, por supuesto, invitado y requerido a asistir. –Draco asintió. Después de algunos minutos más de palabras y otro abrazo de Albus, Harry y Draco se aparecieron de regreso a su dormitorio y estaban en el comedor cerca de la mesa.

- Esa fue una visita interesante –dijo Draco-. Por primera vez me sentí bienvenido en la oficina de Albus. Todas las otras veces que tú y yo terminábamos en el despacho del director… bueno, no eran agradables.

- Eso era probablemente porque acabábamos de retarnos a duelo o salir de una pelea de puños. –Harry sonrió-. Esa película de Stephen King empieza en veinte minutos. ¿Te gustaría comer palomitas de maíz o Cheetos mientras la miramos?

- Me gustaría más comerte a ti que a los Cheetos –dijo Draco dando un paso en dirección de Harry mientras Harry daba uno en la de Draco y sus manos encontraban las del otro.

- Eso es un cumplido. Sé cuánto te gustan los Cheetos –bromeó Harry. Draco sonrió y siguió caminando aunque estaba pegado al pecho de Harry. Harry tuvo que seguir retrocediendo mientras Draco lo empujaba. La parte posterior de la cadera de Harry golpeó la mesa y él sonrió. Draco arqueó las cejas y Harry rió justo antes de que Draco lo ayudara a subirse a la mesa y trepara él también para recostarse en el niño dorado. El beso de Draco era provocadoramente divertido y se deslizó a la oreja de Harry, donde mordió el lóbulo con los dientes-. ¿Estás tratando de hacerme un agujero en la oreja? Tal vez quieres que me ponga un pendiente.

- Me gustaría ver algo cerca de tus orejas –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Harry.

- Tus rodillas –dijo Draco, y rieron por su deseo por esa posición. Otra vez.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? –bromeó Harry recostado en la mesa del comedor bajo su amante.

- No –dijo Draco sujetando el borde de la camisa de Harry-. No estoy tratando. –Draco levantó la camisa y se la quitó a Harry, tirándola al piso con prisa-. Me encanta verte hacer magia.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa al estar siendo seducido en la mesa-. Preferiría pensar que no es así. Que haga magia te ha causado una irritación considerable en años anteriores.

- Esto es ahora –dijo Draco-. No sé nada del pasado. Se acabó. –Harry sacó la propia camisa de Draco y la arrojó descuidadamente al piso-. Pensé que no te gustaba la ropa en el piso.

- Hago una excepción cuando es tuya –dijo Harry.

- Qué lindo de tu parte –dijo Draco.

- No es lindo en absoluto. Es un plan de batalla –dijo Harry-. Nunca hago nada sin un propósito o intención. Eso lo sabes.

- Cuento con ello, de hecho –dijo Draco antes de que Harry lo jalara para un profundo beso de deseo juguetón-. Desnudémonos. –Draco se sentó y desabrochó los pantalones de Harry y los arrojó junto a la ropa interior verde, las medias y los zapatos. Draco se quedó en el pecho de Harry jugando con su lengua y trazó la sensual línea del vello oscuro de Harry de su ombligo hasta la expectante erección. La boca de Draco estaba caliente en la carne de Harry mientras la tomaba una y otra vez en medio de los jadeos de Harry y sus súplicas por más. El tamaño de Harry era impresionante, pero el talento y habilidad de Draco permitía que extensos placeres tomaran el cuerpo de Harry cada vez que entraba más profundo a su garganta.

- Ay dios... sí, Draco, mierda... –Harry respiraba entrecortadamente con pequeños gruñidos de deseo complacido. Draco se lo dio todo hasta que Harry suplicó por abandono a su tortura-. Draco, por favor… desnúdate… no puedo soportarlo… apresúrate y cógeme de una vez…

- ¿Estás impaciente? –preguntó Draco en broma mientras Harry alcanzaba los vaqueros desabrochados de Draco y lo ayudaba a quitarse lo que quedaba de su ropa.

- ¿Orejas? ¿Rodillas? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿Por delante? ¿Por detrás? Dime algo...

- Estás impaciente –dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Joder, sí. Apresúrate –dijo Harry rápidamente-. Te he deseado todo el día y ya no puedo esperar más. Tú vas arriba.

- Un poco exigente, ¿no? –preguntó Draco mientras se movía a la posición de orejas y rodillas, la que era una de sus favoritas para penetración profunda, y habían dominado su dinámica. Erección se encontró con erección y la inmediata satisfacción del toque íntimo fue abrumadora. Dos cuerpos fueron mezclados y combinados repetidamente hasta que los movimientos fueron sincrónicos y perfectos. Siseos, jadeos, gemidos, afectos expresados, insultos y gritos de extremo placer fueron los catalizadores que le dieron más combustible a la pasión hasta que el erótico fuego los llenó por completo. Cada fuerza del orgasmo tomó sus cuerpos y escupió el fluido de alivio.

- Esa fue la mejor cogida que he tenido –admitió Harry forzosamente mientras ambos se relajaban y se ponían cómodos en la mesa del comedor-. Puta mierda, tú eres la gloriosa deidad del placer sexual e incomprensible erotismo.

- Ese fue un lindo cumplido –dijo Draco livianamente-. Pero tú eres mi obsesión, que anhelo cada segundo despierto, y torturas mi mente con un deseo apasionado más allá de toda medida, y me dejas indefenso con cada palabra o suspiro.

- ¿Practicas toda esa mierda que dices? –preguntó Harry-. Tu rápido ingenio siempre me ha sorprendido. Sólo es una de tus mejores cualidades.

- Y hay bastantes. –Draco sonrió pretenciosamente. Harry rió recostado en la mesa-. Nos hemos perdido algunos minutos de esa película de Stephen King en televisión.

- ¿A quién mierda le importa? Preferiría mucho más tener sexo contigo que mirar televisión –dijo Harry-. Pero ya que hemos terminado un poco por ahora, podríamos movernos al sofá. –Concordaron. Cada uno se metió dentro de su pantalón de pijama favorito con un rápido viaje al refrigerador por cerveza fría, y se sentaron al sofá a ver la película de horror. Horas después de que la película hubiese terminado y se hubieran dormido en el sofá, uno despertó al otro y se movieron a la cama. Se entrelazaron bajo las sábanas y ambos volvieron a dormirse tras un momento.

**¡Wahooo! **Me preguntaba cuándo acabaría este medio-capítulo T.T Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, creo que ya se está dejando ver un poco la trama aunque todavía no se vea lo principal, ¿no les ha encantado que Draco haya buscado a Harry bajo Imperius? xD Se me hizo mucho más realista. Y ese sólo es uno de los tantos secretos que aguardan, muajajaja…

Bueno, ya saben, reviews y todo eso! Por favor T.T!! Esta historia está perdiendo reviewers y me desanimo, y donde Cacell se desanime se quedan sin fics!! xD

Bueno, ya, eso xD Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, por cierto! Trato de contestarlos cuando puedo, pero ahorita mismo el tiempo me está matando (tengo casi un control por día en la prepa x.x).

**Goooo!**


	7. Posibles Aurores, parte II

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle**

**Capítulo 5: Posibles Aurores, el Plan del Picnic, la Herida de Bala**

**Parte II**

La mañana del viernes fue perezosa y comieron cereal frente a la televisión y hablaron sobre todo en el mundo. Era tranquilo, y ambos compartieron sus más oscuros secretos con el otro. Compartieron tanto entre ellos que perdieron la noción del tiempo, y fue después de la una de la tarde cuando decidieron preparar el almuerzo. Los sándwiches eran rápidos, decidieron, pero Harry empezó a marinar los filetes que compartirían después. Luego de haber comido y estar recostados en el sofá en los brazos del otro, el timbre sonó y se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Nuestros muebles están aquí –dijo Harry mientras se paraba y le abría la puerta a los hombres de la mudanza. Le tomó todo el esfuerzo del mundo a Draco no reírse al ver a cinco hombres subiendo los muebles de la manera muggle. Harry les mostró a los hombres dónde poner los muebles en la habitación en algún tipo de orden, pero él y Draco los levitarían después con facilidad cuando se hubiesen ido, y eso fue lo que hicieron. La alfombra fue puesta primero y cada mueble fue ubicado apropiadamente donde decidieron. Después de dos horas de arreglar todo a la perfección, se pararon para maravillarse con la adorable habitación.

- Precioso –dijo Harry mirando a Draco, quien estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación.

- Es perfecto –dijo Draco.

- Estaba hablando de ti –dijo Harry de esa forma amorosa nueva. Draco se volteó para mirarlo.

- Yo también –dijo Draco hablando de Harry. Cada uno tomó una de las sillas y miraron su nueva creación-. ¿Qué te parece un lindo helecho o cualquier otra planta para ese rincón cerca de la ventana?

- Qué buena idea –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Nunca pensé en eso.

- Por supuesto que no –bromeó Draco-. Y una linda pintura de óleos detrás del escritorio, con lámparas… y… las cortinas… -Harry sonrió mirando a Draco pensando y planeando la habitación.

- Bueno, podemos salir y conseguir esas cosas hoy si quieres. Esta habitación es prácticamente tu proyecto de todas formas –dijo Harry-. Y… no tenemos planes para el resto del día.

- ¿Quién dice que yo no tengo planes para ti? –preguntó Draco con esa picardía, por la cual Harry tomó su mano-. Pero salir de compras también es lindo. –El par se duchó y vistió para su viaje de compras. Hubo muchas galerías de arte que visitaron, pero Draco no estaba contento con nada de allí y a ninguno de los dos le importaba. La compañía y la oportunidad de estar afuera en ese precioso día juntos era la mejor parte.

- Tengo hambre –dijo Draco-. Compremos algo.

- Estamos cerca de Regents Park –dijo Harry-. Podemos… bueno, podemos conseguir una botella de vino y comida para llevar… tal vez podríamos tener un pequeño picnic cerca del agua.

- Qué buena idea –dijo Draco. El par se detuvo por una botella de vino y luego visitaron un restaurante pequeño para ordenar comida para llevar. La bolsa de comida y la botella de vino fueron llevadas mientras caminaban hacia el borde del agua. Sólo otros pocos usuarios estaban cerca de su punto elegido. Harry movió la mano y creó un mantel y se sentaron.

- Esto es tan lindo, Harry –dijo Draco-. El agua… -Draco miró por encima del agua mientras Harry aparecía un par de copas de vino y les servía. Hicieron un brindis y compartieron el buen vino. Cada uno comió su comida y disfrutaron el tono de la tarde en su manta. Después de que terminaron de comer, Harry movió la mano y desapareció la basura. Se recostaron juntos en la manta y entrelazaron una mano.

- Me gusta que tú... bueno, que tú y yo podamos ir a lugares en público –dijo Harry-. Y… tú no estás… avergonzado por mostrarme afecto si hay otros cerca. –Esa declaración tomó a Draco con la guardia baja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que no me avergonzaría –dijo Draco-. Te amo. ¿Por qué me avergonzaría de eso?

- Sólo quise decir que... bueno, Brian nunca me habría tomado la mano o… besado en público –dijo Harry-. Y yo entendía porqué. No sólo porque yo no le importaba una mierda, sino que… tenía miedo de que lo vieran con otro hombre. –Draco se acercó en la manta y recostó a Harry para besarlo mientras lo abrazaba.

- En público o no, besarte es un placer divino que debería ser hecho a menudo –bromeó Draco mientras jugaba con los mechones de Harry cerca de su oreja-. Y el hecho básico del asunto es que Brian es un individuo muy enfermo y no demasiado terriblemente inteligente. Y… el otro hecho es que tú lo sabías y lo permitiste.

- Así es –dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable-. Pero era bastante normal al principio. Íbamos a muchos clubes y fiestas y esas cosas… pero cuanto más observaba y ponía atención, más se hacía evidente lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Luego esa… parte investigadora de mí saltó y… se convirtió en un trabajo, así que estaba en tarea veinticuatro horas al día. Pero me amenazaba con matarme todo el tiempo. Y consiguió ese revólver de nueve milímetros y… nunca olvidaré esa noche. Oh dios, entró con ese revólver y sólo… estaba loco. El hombre era un lunático.

- ¿Por qué te permitiste hacer eso? –preguntó Draco-. No eres invencible, Harry. Sé que esto puede ser impactante para ti, pero puedes morir. De verdad.

- ¿Puedo morir? –bromeó Harry-. Eso ya lo sé. Créeme, sé que puedo morir ahora. Pero… por años no pude ser tocado. Nadie se habría atrevido a joderla conmigo porque no tenía nada más que hacer además de perseguir a cada criminal conocido. Y… nunca perdí ni uno. A todo el que quisiera arrestar, lo tenía. Cada uno, porque no descansaba hasta atraparlos. Soy así de estúpido. Pero con mi dedicación, avancé rápidamente y ahora soy el jefe de mi departamento y sólo tengo veintitrés. Y… prácticamente no se oye algo así en el mundo muggle.

- Pero tampoco eres muggle –dijo Draco-. Tienes habilidades especiales.

- Mis compañeros se la pasan diciéndome que creen que soy un psíquico –bromeó Harry.

- Eres algo así –dijo Draco-. Tienes la habilidad de sentir las cosas y conocer los pensamientos de los demás, así que… esa es parte de tu ventaja. Por no mencionar todas las otras cosas que puedes hacer. Si estuvieras haciendo de policía en el mundo mágico, no tendrían oportunidad. –Harry se tomó algunos minutos para pensar en eso.

- Draco, pongámonos serios por un momento –dijo Harry con cierta expresión en sus ojos-. Sé que puedo ir y derrotar a Xavier yo solo. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo. Yo sólo... no quiero sobrepasar mis uniones con el Ministerio o... o los aurores.

- Que se jodan. Demonios, Harry, estamos hablando de Xavier. El equivalente de Voldemort, y ni siquiera está con toda su fuerza aún –dijo Draco-. Yo ya estoy horrorizado por la falta de acción del Ministerio. ¿Qué tan estúpidos pueden ser? Tú y yo ya sabemos que el Ministerio sabe de él y sus planes, ¿así que qué están esperando?

- No lo sé. ¿Crees que estén esperando por mí? –dijo Harry con un gesto de disgusto. Draco lo pensó por un momento.

- No lo sé. –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez.

- Oh dios, eso me hace sentir como la mierda –dijo Harry con culpa-. ¿Entonces por qué no hice algo antes?

- Además es un poco injusto para ti que el Ministerio te llame para hacer todo –dijo Draco-. Ni siquiera puedes vivir en el mundo mágico porque no te dejan en paz, pero cuando las cosas van mal te llaman. Eso es patético.

- Pero... eso es lo que hago –dijo Harry-. Ese es mi jodido propósito en este planeta, Draco.

- Eso no es verdad –dijo Draco para sorpresa de Harry-. Tu trabajo está hecho, tío. Derrotaste a Voldemort hace años como se suponía. Tu trabajo no es encargarte de cada pequeño problema que tenga el mundo mágico. Hay todo un Ministerio y un departamento de aurores que pudieron haber hecho más en lo que concierne a Xavier, pero nadie hizo nada. Ahora que es peor y todo el mundo está asustado a muerte, te llaman. No es justo para ti que ellos esperen hasta que las cosas estén muy mal y luego te llamen cuando no pueden manejarlo.

- Tienes razón en parte –dijo Harry-. El Ministerio pudo haber hecho más en el principio cuando supieron por primera vez que Xavier era una amenaza. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero… la cosa es… sé lo que yo puedo hacer. Conozco mis propias habilidades y… me siento culpable por no estar en el mundo mágico cuando… cuando me necesitan. Pero… a veces me siento esclavizado a todo.

- Tienes razón. Estás esclavizado –dijo Draco-. Hay una línea muy fina entre la responsabilidad y la esclavitud. Pero tú ya sabes que ha pasado demasiado ahora para que el Ministerio lo detenga sin tu ayuda.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Y entraré y haré esa cosa que hago –dijo Harry con sarcasmo-. Mataré al tipo. Sé que lo haré. Pero... si el Ministerio quiere que lo haga, ¿por qué no me lo piden? –Harry se encogió de hombros tristemente-. Y si esperan que yo entre y mate al tipo, ¿entonces por qué no me dan dominio libre de lo que quiero hacer y me dejan manejarlo de la forma que quiera? Quieren que lo haga, pero quieren controlarme y decirme cómo. –Harry negó con la cabeza por la locura de eso. Draco bufó.

- Así es el Ministerio –dijo Draco mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su vino. Harry tomó la oportunidad para pasar una mano apreciativa por el pecho y costado de Draco, sólo sintiéndolo amorosamente. Draco apoyó su copa vacía cerca de la manta-. Lo cómico es que podrías ser un cabrón, Harry. Podrías destruir todo el mundo mágico si lo desearas. Podrías tomar el control de todo y no habría nadie que te detenga.

- Pero eso no me haría mejor que Xavier –dijo Harry, y entonces recordó conversaciones pasadas hace años con su mentor-. Albus me advirtió por años y años que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y… creo que una vez Albus tuvo un poco de miedo de que yo me fuera a la oscuridad y me convirtiera en algún tipo de Señor Oscuro. –Harry le dio a Draco la mirada de poder y control puros-. Nadie podría tocarme si me fuera a la oscuridad. Nadie. Lo aterrador es que... por saber tanto de DCAO, ya sé mucho sobre las artes oscuras. Conozco las Artes Oscuras como la palma de mi mano. Hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, rituales, conozco incluso ritos de sangre. Nunca los he usado, pero podría si quisiera.

- Eso es aterrador –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Porque tienes razón. Nadie podría detenerte. Pero ese no eres tú. Eres mucho más un luchador de la luz, y sé que no te irías hacia la oscuridad ni en un millón de años.

- Tienes razón –admitió Harry-. No lo haría. Sería un traidor y no podría vivir así. No disfruto matar como Voldemort solía. Me aflige. Tuve algo de basura emocional y mental después de derrotar a los mortífagos esa noche. Fui aislado con Albus por dos semanas justo después de esa noche y no pude hablar con nadie más que él por meses. –Harry se quedó acostado en la manta y recordó su responsabilidad y se entristeció un poco, pero Draco lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces... distante –dijo Draco después de un rato.

- Tengo otra responsabilidad –dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Albus me hizo prometerle hace años que cuando él muriera yo regresaría al mundo mágico para quedarme. Y yo le prometí que lo haría. Albus me tomó porque somos iguales. Nuestra fuerza es comparable en cada nivel. Ahora que está vivo, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera en el mundo muggle. Pero es muy viejo, Draco, y… no puedo verme teniendo la oportunidad de quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo.

- Ya veo –dijo Draco-. Pero eso es bueno. El lado de la luz necesitará un líder y… es de conocimiento común que tú eres ese líder aunque no residas en el mundo mágico ahora. Pero… quiero que sepas que… donde quiera que estés es donde yo quiero estar. El mundo mágico o aquí con los muggles, no me importa. Sólo… donde tú estés. –Harry empujó a Draco hacia abajo para besarlo con apreciación por el comentario.

- Esa fue la cosa más especial que alguien me ha dicho en mi vida –dijo Harry-. Y yo me siento igual contigo. Si tú quieres quedarte aquí en la sociedad muggle, nos quedaremos. Y… -Harry suspiró-. Y si quieres regresar al mundo mágico, yo iré contigo. –Esa declaración expresó mundos de devoción.

- Significa mucho para mí oírte decir eso porque sé cómo te sientes sobre vivir en el mundo mágico –dijo Draco-. Y yo nunca te haría pasar por eso porque sé que no te gusta esa porquería de la publicidad. A mí me encantaría, pero… a ti no.

- Es como ese banquete que tenemos –dijo Harry-. Tendré que hablar. Lo sé. –Harry sacudió la cabeza con espanto-. Y... en cada banquete me ponen en la mesa alta incluso aunque no haya hecho nada –dijo Harry con incredulidad-. Sólo pido que Albus me ponga a su lado en cada función porque él me mantiene alejado de la prensa. Pero odio hablar en público. Lo odio. Lo detesto.

- A mí me encanta –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Soy tan malditamente arrogante que quiero que la gente me escuche. Hablaría por ti si pudiera.

- ¡Puedes! –El rostro de Harry se iluminó-. ¡Podría transformarte en mí y tú podrías hablar por mí! Oh dios, ¡eso sería genial! Yo no tendría que hacerlo todo... y... tú eres mucho mejor en eso.

- No podría ser tú en público –dijo Draco-. Te conozco, Harry, pero… no con una multitud así.

- Podríamos practicar –ofreció Harry-. En mi apartamento. El banquete es el martes y tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar. Podría transformarnos justo antes de la charla y… luego volver a cambiarnos. –Rieron-. Hablo en serio. Sólo sería por… tal vez media hora o algo así. ¿Lo harías?

- Claro, lo haré –dijo Draco con una ancha sonrisa-. Eso sería jodidamente genial.

- Tengo una idea. –Harry se sentó-. Practiquemos cuando invitemos a Hermione y Ron para ver si ellos pueden notar la diferencia. Si no pueden, entonces… sabremos que lo hacemos bien. ¿Cómo suena eso?

- Perfecto –dijo Draco-. Estás sonando como un Slytherin.

- Soy un Slytherin –dijo Harry confianzudamente.

- Estúpido, no eres Slytherin. Tú eres ese héroe Gryffindor –dijo Draco. Harry se cruzó de brazos desafiantemente.

- Soy un Slytherin –dijo Harry firmemente-. El sombrero seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin. Draco, soy un Slytherin.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo? –preguntó Draco.

- Porque yo se lo pedí –dijo Harry-. Acababa de conocerte y… no me gustabas. Tú fuiste puesto en Slytherin y yo le pedí al sombrero que no me pusiera donde tú estabas.

- Ay dios mío –dijo Draco-. No puede ser.

- Sí, puede. –Harry sonrió-. Albus sabía que se suponía que yo estuviera en Slyth. Piénsalo. Tengo parte de Voldemort en mí. Hablo parsel. Juego con las serpientes. Soy engañoso como la mierda y me libro de todo. ¿Cuánto más Slytherin podría ser?

- Ay dios mío. –Draco miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes-. ¿Harry Potter es un Slytherin? –Ambos rieron por la locura-. No lo puedo creer.

- Bueno, créelo –dijo Harry-. También soy parte Gryffindor.

- De ahí sacas esa... porquería de la nobleza y valentía –dijo Draco como si fuera una enfermedad.

- Debe ser –dijo Harry como un insulto-. Malditos Gryffindors. –Draco rió.

- Wow. Vaya día. –Draco negoó con la cabeza-. Eres una serpiente. Muy genial.

- Pero nadie te creería si se los dijeras –dijo Harry-. Ron y Hermione saben que se suponía que yo estuviera en Slyth. Y Ron a veces se burla de eso pero yo lo amenazo de muerte y está bien.

- Bueno, esa es una reacción apropiada de un Slytherin ante las burlas. –Draco sonrió petulante-. Regresemos al apartamento y cambiemos. Practicaremos un poco. Y... bueno... podríamos... trabajar con esa cosa del cambio... –Draco arqueó las cejas.

- Me encanta la forma en la que trabaja tu mente astuta –dijo Harry dándole a Draco esa expresión Slytherin-. Tú, serpiente.

- Tú, serpiente. –Draco estrechó los ojos. El par terminó la botella de vino y se acercaba la noche mientras ellos descansaban en la manta y observaban el agua. Habían estado en la manta por muchas horas y decidieron irse. Harry movió la mano y desapareció la manta y la botella de vino y ambos se subieron al auto. En el camino de regreso al apartamento, Harry le señaló a Draco dos lugares que vendían smokings. Había un smoking rojo en la ventana por el que Draco casi había tenido un ataque por quererlo y Harry se había reído a lo alto y se había burlado.

Llegaron al apartamento, Harry hizo el cambio y practicaron ser el otro por el resto de la noche.

- Odio estos lentes, Harry –dijo Draco como Harry-. Los detesto.

- Qué mala suerte, Potter –soltó Harry como Draco.

- No, hablo en serio –dijo Draco-. Son molestos. Arréglame para no tener que usarlos.

- No puedo. Tienes que usarlos siendo yo –dijo Harry-. Todos saben que uso lentes. No sería yo sin ellos. Albus dice que tengo que usarlos en público por la cosa de la imagen. Yo pienso que es estúpido, pero… da igual.

- Supongo que tiene razón –dijo Draco-. Todos te conocen con ellos. Tiene sentido, pero… no me gusta usarlos siendo tú. Me molesta las orejas.

- Te acostumbrarás –dijo Harry-. Pero ser tú es muy bueno. Puedo ir por ahí e insultar a cualquiera y ellos se lo esperan y no es gran cosa. Me gusta eso. –Harry rió con Draco por ser él. Después de más práctica de ser el otro, era tarde y hora de ir a la cama. Después de un momento especial juntos de besos íntimos y sexo transformados en el otro, Harry los cambió otra vez y ambos se acomodaron en un cómodo abrazo bajo las mantas y durmieron.

La mañana siguiente Draco se despertó después de las diez en una cama vacía. Después de un rápido viaje al baño, Draco fue por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Harry no estaba. Draco empezó a entrar en pánico hasta que vio una nota en la mesa del comedor. El incidente con Brian estaba en cuestión y una llamada a temprana hora había convocado a Harry a la estación por un rato. Draco lo entendió, así que se preparó cereal y se sentó en el sofá y miró televisión. El cereal se había acabado y fue cuatro horas después cuando llegó la llamada telefónica.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Draco rápidamente esperando escuchar la voz de Harry.

- ¿Hablo con… Draco Malfoy? –preguntó una voz masculina.

- Sí. ¿Y quién habla? –preguntó Draco.

- Señor Malfoy, aquí habla Danny Whitfield. Trabajo en la estación con Harry. Hubo un incidente en el domicilio que Harry había dado con respecto a Brian Pruett. Harry fue herido y fue llevado al Hospital Kensington –dijo Danny. Draco entró en pánico.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cuáles fueron las heridas? –preguntó Draco rápidamente en su estado temeroso.

- A Harry le dispararon, pero está bien. Me pidió que te llamara y te lo hiciera saber –dijo Danny-. El pedido de Harry era que tú llamaras a alguien llamado… espera, déjame econtrarlo… alguien llamado Ron, y hagas que ese Ron te lleve al centro de atención médica.

- ¿Entonces Harry está bien? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué tan serio fue el disparo?

- El golpe fue muy menor y sólo afectó su hombro. Es una herida superficial, pero se requiere que todos los oficiales vayan al Hospital Kensington para tratarse sin importar la seriedad de la herida. Harry estaba más preocupado por ti que por él mismo. –Danny rió suavemente pero de forma nerviosa-. Harry mencionó que tú lo matarías por faltar a los planes que tenías para hoy. –Draco estaba aliviado y enternecido porque Harry lo hubiese mencionado a sus compañeros.

- Bueno, tiene razón. Qué atrevimiento que le disparen hoy cuando tiene cosas que hacer. Harry no tiene modales –bromeó Draco-. Llamaré a Ron y haré que me lleve a ese hospital. ¿Se me permitirá ver a Harry allí?

- Estoy seguro de eso –dijo Danny-. Las reglas lo obligan quedarse una noche y… a Harry no le gusta estar en el hospital, en absoluto. La última vez se quejó tanto por estar ahí que todo el personal médico amenazó con renunciar. –Danny rió otra vez y Draco se le unió.

- Muchas gracias por llamar, Danny. Llamaré a Ron y saldré –dijo Draco.

- Bien. Dile a Harry que deje de molestar y vuelva a sus vacaciones, ¿vale? –pidió Danny-. Adiós. –Draco colgó el teléfono y suspiró un momento sabiendo que Harry estaba bien. Draco abrió la agenda y buscó el número de Ron y lo discó. Sonó y sonó y nadie respondió. Draco lo intentó otra vez pero sólo siguió sonando.

- Mierda. Está en el trabajo. –Draco lo pensó y luego fue al maguífono-. No puedo llamar a Albus, Harry me mataría. –Pero no conocía ninguna otra forma, así que llamó a Albus.

- Aquí Hogwarts, habla el director –dijo Albus.

- Albus, habla Draco –dijo Draco-. Ha habido un incidente con Harry y está en el hospital. Sólo es una herida superficial y no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero no puedo llegar a la clínica. Harry quería que yo contactara a Ron e hiciera que él me llevara, pero Ron está en su trabajo en el Ministerio. ¿Podrías contactar a Ron por mí y hacer que él llame al apartamento de Harry… o venga a llevarme al hospital?

- Sí, claro. Dime, ¿cómo fue herido Harry? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –preguntó Albus preocupado.

- Esta mañana cuando me desperté, Harry no estaba. Parece que había algo que Harry tenía que hacer con respecto a Brian y los cargos por drogas… o algo. Le dispararon a Harry –dijo Draco-. Pero… sé que Harry me matará por decirte eso.

- Sí, me mantiene todo en secreto –dijo Albus-. Contactaré a Ron de inmediato, y por favor mantenme actualizado sobre el estado de Harry.

- Lo haré, gracias –dijo Draco antes de que Albus colgara. Draco fue rápidamente a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, preparándose para ir al hospital a ver a Harry. Apenas podía concentrarse en cualquier cosa, y se paseó por el piso hasta que sonó el timbre. Draco corrió hacia él.

- Ey. ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Ron. Draco asintió y ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia el auto y se fueron-. ¿Nunca te dijo nada de que se iba?

- ¡No! El idiota –soltó Draco-. ¡Lo mataré yo mismo cuando llegue!

- Cálmate. –Ron rió suavemente-. Él está bien. Estará más preocupado de que tú lo mates que él mismo.

- Bueno, debería –dijo Draco con la mandíbula apretada, y luego sonrió de la manera de Harry-. ¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a hacer algo estúpido?

- Bienvenido, Draco. Así es Harry –dijo Ron-. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero… tú eres nuevo. Harry simplemente es así.

- Puede parar de ser así –dijo Draco-. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Danny llamó y dijo que le habían disparado a Harry? Y…. Harry es mejor que eso. ¿Por qué no se curó a sí mismo? Y… nunca le dispararían a Harry… es demasiado bueno para eso.

- Veremos qué dice él –dijo Ron-. Estoy seguro de que tiene una explicación.

- Será major que sea buena –soltó Draco. Llegaron al Centro de atención Médica Kensington y entraron al área de emergencia. Ron preguntó por Harry Potter y una chica les dijo el número de su habitación en el tercer piso. Ron y Draco tomaron el elevador. Draco lo odió. Finalmente encontraron la habitación y entraron para ver a Harry vendado y sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama hablando por celular. Harry les hizo un gesto de que entraran.

- ¿... pero no dijo la ubicación exacta? –preguntó Harry, y luego oyó la larga respuesta de su teléfono-. Ya veo. Dile a ambos que yo me encargaré cuando regrese. –Harry escuchó la siguiente respuesta mientras Draco se sentaba en la cama con Harry y Ron tomaba una silla-. Bien, no es nada, odio estar aquí. Saldré de este lugar tan pronto como pueda. Hablamos luego –dijo Harry antes de colgar el teléfono y colgar su cabeza con vergüenza por la mirada que le estaba dando Draco-. Lo sé. Lo siento.

- ¡Eres un completo idiota! –gritó Draco-. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al irte sin siquiera decirme una palabra?

- Hubo una llamada esta mañana alrededor de las siete. La dirección que di de uno de los contactos de Brian estaba siendo asaltada y me llamaron para preguntarme los detalles ya que yo conocía bien el lugar. Yo sólo tenía que ir y señalar lo que había que hacer. No esperaba estar en la línea de fuego –dijo Harry. Explicó exactamente lo que había sucedido y que había visto a dos instigadores entrando por detrás y nadie más los había visto-… y cuando volteé la esquina vi que Hill estaba en peligro así que… lo saqué del camino y… accidentalmente me dieron. No es nada. En realidad es sólo un rasguño.

- Debería matarte yo mismo –soltó Draco-. ¡Estúpido!

- Lo sé. Lo siento –dijo Harry empujando a Draco hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no te curaste? –preguntó Draco.

- No podía. Cuando Barnes regresó vio que había sacado a Hill de camino y vio que me habían dado. No podía sólo curarme ahí, Draco. Nadie sabe que soy un mago –explicó Harry-. Así que… tuve que calmarlos y venir aquí.

- Eso es ridículo –dijo Draco, y tenía perfecto sentido-. Nunca más harás eso. Nunca más te atrevas a irte sin decírmelo.

- Había planeado en ir y darles los detalles y volver de inmediato. Sólo habría llevado alrededor de media hora. Y… estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que no quise despertarte –dijo Harry.

- No me salgas con esa porquería –dijo Draco-. Estuviste mal y lo sabes. Debiste habérmelo dicho.

- Sí. Tienes razón. Debí habértelo dicho –dijo Harry-. Soy una mala persona. –Para entonces, Ron no pudo ya aguantarse la risa y estalló en carcajadas-. Cállate, Ron. Estoy en problemas aquí y tú no estás ayudando. –Ron se rió más.

- Ay dios... eso es tan gracioso. –Ron rió-. Te dispararon y a Draco le está dando un ataque. –Ron rió desde dentro y pronto Draco también rió suavemente.

- Déjame ver la herida –dijo Draco mirando los vendajes del hombro izquierdo de Harry. Harry lo quitó, y se veía peor de lo que Draco había esperado-. ¡Eso es terrible! Ay mi dios, Harry. Eso es... –Draco estaba horrorizado. Una enfermera entró para darle a Harry una pastilla-. ¿Qué es eso?

- Es para el dolor –dijo la amable enfermera-. Deberías estar recostado, Harry. Lo sabes.

- Estoy bien, Laurie –dijo Harry-. ¿Puedo irme a casa?

- No, y no empieces. Eres el peor paciente que hemos tenido. –Laurie volvió a examinar la herida-. Cada vez que vienes eres molesto.

- ¿Cada vez? ¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí, Harry? –preguntó Draco. Laurie rió burlescamente y Harry entró en pánico.

- No muchas –dijo Harry mirando a Laurie a los ojos.

- ¿No muchas? Harry, vienes al menos una vez al mes –dijo Laurie. Draco miró a Harry buscando una explicación.

- No, no es cierto –intentó Harry.

- ¿Quieres que vea la gráfica? –dijo Laurie.

- No –dijo Harry-. Gracias, pero no será necesario. Draco, he estado aquí… sólo… algunas veces. Nada mayor, sólo… cosas del trabajo.

- ¿Nada mayor? –Laurie negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a trabajar en el vendaje-. Creo que recuerdo algunas otras heridas de bala recientemente que… -Draco le dio a Harry otra mirada severa.

- Laurie, por favor cállate porque ahora estoy hundido en mierda –dijo Harry. Ron rió otra vez-. Y tú también cállate. Escucha, Draco, realmente no es nada. No te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Tienes hábito de ser el blanco de armas muggle? –preguntó Draco. Harry se congeló.

- ¿Qué es un arma muggle? –preguntó Laurie-. ¿Es algún tipo de revólver?

- Sí, es un revólver –dijo Harry dándole una mirada severa a Draco-. Es…. Um, una pistola. Es un término mundano.

- Ah. Nunca lo había escuchado antes –dijo Laurie terminando con el vendaje-. Ahí tienes. Tendrás que quedarte en la noche, y me alegra que no sea mi turno porque odio tus quejas. Suena el timbre si necesitas algo. Antes de que empieces a quejarte, sí, puedes hacer que alguien te traiga comida de afuera del hospital. –Harry sonrió.

- Gracias, Laurie. Eres mi mujer –dijo Harry.

- Y recuéstate antes de que hagas que me despidan. –Laurie lo apuntó con un dedo y Harry se recostó contra el elevado respaldo de la cama. Laurie se fue y Harry se volvió a sentar.

- ¿No te acaba de decir que te recuestes? –preguntó Ron.

- Harry, por favor recuéstate –pidió Draco amablemente. Harry se volvió a recostar.

- Odio esto –dijo Harry-. Estoy bien. Quiero ir a casa. Ven a recostarte conmigo. –Harry se movió para que Draco pudiera reclinarse en la cama del hospital y mirar televisión. Harry se acurrucó contra Draco y se sintió mucho mejor-. Me alegra que estés aquí.

- Como si me fuera a quedar en el apartamento después de que te dispararan –dijo Draco como si fuera enfermo sugerirlo. Draco se volteó para darle a Harry un lindo y cálido beso-. Te amo.

- Te amo –dijo Harry. Ron los escuchó y se aclaró la garganta-. Cállate, Ron.

- Creo que estoy en una tercera dimensión donde las cosas están dadas vuelta –dijo Ron-. Tengo que estarlo porque Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se aman mutuamente. –Draco y Harry se sonrieron-. Y… todo lo que les había oído decirse era "te odio" durante años –bromeó Ron.

- Era cariño reprimido –bromeó Draco-. Nunca hubiésemos admitido cómo nos sentíamos en verdad.

- Sí, eso es cierto –se le unió Harry-. Tuvimos que mantener esa falsa hostilidad por años. Era agotador.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Draco.

- Puta mierda, harán que crea mierda como esa si no se callan –dijo Ron-. Tengo que llamar a Hermione. Estaba teniendo su ataque usual. –Ron sacó su celular y discó el número. Ron le explicó a Hermione todo lo que Harry había dicho.

- Me alegra que él le esté hablando. Me vuelve loco –dijo Harry.

- ¿Cuántas veces has estado en este hospital? –preguntó Draco.

- Muchas veces –dijo Harry-. Muchas, muchas veces. Pero... algunas de las razones son que... puedo detectar cosas que los demás no, así que… trato de… sacar a las personas del camino y arriesgar que me den porque yo puedo curarlo y ellos no. Yo tengo una ventaja y ellos no, así que… es lo justo.

- Eso no es justo, estúpido –dijo Draco-. No puedes ser el escudo de todo el departamento, Harry. Un día terminarás lastimado seriamente y… no quiero que hagas eso. Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero perderte por que andes jugando a ser el héroe.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Yo sólo… no quería que me dieran. Fue un accidente.

- Pero Harry, deja que los demás hagan su trabajo –dijo Draco-. No puedes estar siempre ahí para salvar a todos. Trabajas con profesionales que son capaces de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

- Hill pudo haber muerto si le daban, Draco –argumentó Harry.

- Tú también –dijo Draco-. Ponle más valor a tu propia vida, Harry. Si no es por ti, entonces hazlo por mí. –Ese comentario fue la pesadilla de Harry, porque sabía que era verdad.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry-. Sí tomo riesgo innecesario. Me esforzaré más por no hacer eso. Pero… estoy acostumbrado a tomar más riesgo que los otros porque tengo habilidades que ellos no. Y para ser honestos, nunca valoré mucho mi vida como ya hemos discutido. Pero ahora que te tengo, me doy cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas buenas por las que vivir. –Harry tomó su mano-. Perdóname.

- Por supuesto que te perdono –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Pero no dejes que pase de nuevo o ya no haré eso especial que te gusta.

- Juro que nunca más me arriesgaré –dijo Harry-. Nunca.

- Eso tiene que ser algo que haces, Draco. –Ron rió.

- Lo es –dijo Harry, y se estremeció-. Es… muy bueno. Draco tiene muchas habilidades lindas. Es talentoso.

- Lo soy –dijo Draco arrogantemente-. Pero Harry tiene… cosas. –Se rieron mutuamente por qué cosas.

- No me digas –dijo Ron-. Me da miedo saber más. Ah, y Harry, creo que Albus puede venir a verte aquí.

- ¿Qué? Ay no –gimió Harry. Draco se mordió el labio-. ¿Tú le dijiste, no es así?

- Bueno, tuve que hacerlo. Ron y Hermione estaban trabajando hoy no sabía cómo contactar a nadie para que me trajera aquí –dijo Draco.

- Podrías haber llamado a un taxi –dijo Harry.

- No sé cómo hacer eso –dijo Draco.

- Lo olvidé. Yo... está bien –dijo Harry-. Es muy divertido tenerte cerca. Puedo mostrarte cosas todo el tiempo. Me encanta.

- Bueno, a mí no. Me siento estúpido por tener que llamar a alguien para…. –empezó a Draco, cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor y muy corpulento, con anteojos gruesos y pelo gris, entró.

- Potter. ¿Descansando en el trabajo? –El hombre mayor rió.

- Sí, señor –dijo Harry-. Tratando de tomar las vacaciones que me dieron.

- Cabrón. –El hombre rió-. Leí el reporte de Seaton. Al que le diste murió, pero él otro sigue en recuperación. –Harry asintió-. Conseguimos la mercadería y Hill y Brock están bien. Tú eres el único que sigue aquí.

- Eso me consta –dijo Harry-. Harlan, me gustaría que conocieras a mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley y mi… um… mi er… este es Draco Malfoy. Él es mi… -Harry no sabía la palabra-. Mi compañero. Ron, Draco, este es el líder del la División, Harlan McCullen, mi supervisor.

- Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos –dijo McCullen. Ron y Draco asintieron en acuerdo-. Tendrías que estar fuera de este agujero para mañana, Potter.

- Ey, escucha, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo y sacarme de aquí ahora? –preguntó Harry-. Odio este lugar, tío. Y… descanso mucho mejor en mi casa de todas formas.

- Lo siento, niño –dijo McCullen-. Sopórtalo y deja que Laurie se encargue de ti. Danny dijo que hizo tus llamadas, así que me voy. Descansa, y te veo cuando regreses de tus vacaciones. La próxima vez que Rob llame queriendo que hagas parte de su asqueroso trabajo, me lo dices. Ha hecho eso con Nicks y Farley y estoy harto.

- Sí, señor –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Descansa un poco y vete a casa, con un demonio. –McCullen salió riendo.

- ¿Ese es tu jefe? –preguntó Ron con una carcajada-. Qué buen tipo.

- Sí, es genial –dijo Harry.

- Entonces soy tu... um... ¿compañero? –preguntó Draco con una risa. Harry colgó la cabeza.

- No sabía cómo decirte –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué eres de todas formas? Quiero decir… novio suena tan… infantil, y… no sabía que decir.

- ¿Qué tal amigo especial? –preguntó Ron.

- Eso es estúpido –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué somos? –preguntó Harry. Ron y Draco se miraron y todos pensaron por un momento-. ¿Ves? No sabía cómo decirte, Draco.

- ¿Qué tal amante? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa. Harry asintió.

- Sí. Sí, puedo hacer eso –dijo Harry-. Simplemente no lo pensé. Ey, Ron. Draco es mi amante.

- Con una mierda –dijo Ron.

- Sólo quería ver cómo sonaba. –Harry sonrió.

- McCullen dijo que le diste a un tipo –dijo Ron. Harry asintió.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Él fue el que me dio –dijo Harry-. Yo ni siquiera estaba armado, así que tomé el arma de Hill y le di mientras corría. Brock le dio al otro que está en recuperación en el hospital.

- ¿Por qué no terminaste a ese? –preguntó Draco.

- El mundo muggle es un poco diferente, Draco –dijo Harry-. Si el asaltante es disparado y no muere, entonces se le da tratamiento y se le pone a prueba.

- ¿Los dejan vivir? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry.

- Eso me parece cruel. ¿Por qué no los terminan y dejan el asunto? –preguntó Draco.

- Es diferente del mundo mágico –dijo Harry-. A los criminales se les da oportunidad de vivir, con esperanza de que se reformen o… lo que sea.

- ¿Incluso si son asesinos? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry.

- Ah, bueno –dijo Draco-. La sociedad muggle es muy rara para mí. Sus leyes son… diferentes.

- Tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche –dijo Harry-. Tú puedes regresar al apartamento, o puedes quedarte aquí conmigo si quieres.

- Me quedo aquí contigo –dijo Draco-. Por supuesto que me quedo. Además, de todas formas me aterroriza ese estúpido abridor de latas. –Harry rió.

- Te amo –dijo Harry antes de besar la mano de Draco.

- Ya que estás vivo, creo que saldré de aquí –dijo Ron mientras se paraba-. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, tengo a Draco. Estoy bien –dijo Harry-. Gracias por traerlo, Ron. Lo aprecio.

- No hay problema –dijo Ron-. Tienes mi celular, así que llámame si necesitas algo. Trataré de evitar que Hermione te llame a cada minuto.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Sé que se preocupa por mí, y lo aprecio, pero mierda. Es irritante.

- Yo estoy casado con ella. Sé lo irritante que es –dijo Ron con una sonrisa-. Trataré de hablar con Albus si puedo, pero…

- Lo sé. Estará aquí –dijo Harry-. No te preocupes por eso. –Ron asintió.

- Mañana es sábado y tal vez Herm y yo vayamos a tu apartamento para ver cómo estás. La llevaré a ver a su amiga Tracy y ellas van a jugar tennis. Tal vez yo me quede con ustedes dos un rato si eso está bien –dijo Ron.

- Está bien por mí –dijo Harry. Draco asintió-. Me deberían liberar alrededor de las once, y llamaré a un taxi para que nos lleve a casa.

- Bien. Bueno, descansa. Te veo mañana. Adiós, Draco –dijo Ron saliendo.

- Gracias, Ron –dijo Draco. Ron levantó una mano y dejó la habitación-. Ron es un buen amigo.

- Siempre ha sido un buen amigo –dijo Harry-. Me alegra que te quedaras. –Harry y Draco se acercaron un poco más en la cama-. Estoy cansado. Esa maldita medicina que me dieron me da sueño. –Harry se recostó un poco.

- Descansa –dijo Draco-. Yo estaré aquí.

- Gracias –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- Harry, ¿cómo cambias el canal de la televisión? –preguntó Draco. Harry le mostró a Draco el pequeño añadido de la cama con el control remoto y cómo operarlo y Draco estuvo pronto. Harry se recostó y puso su cabeza en la almohada al lado de la de Draco y pronto se durmió. Cuando Draco había visto televisión por más de una hora, un diminuto golpe llegó a la puerta.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Draco, hasta que el anciano metió la cabeza-. Entra, Albus. Casi no te reconocí.

- Disfraz muggle. ¿Cómo está? –Albus entró.

- Ahora está descansando. La enfermera le dio una medicina y dice que le da mucho sueño –dijo Draco-. Vi la herida, y... no se ve muy bien. –Albus asintió.

- El cuidado médico muggle es muy deficiente comparado con un simple hechizo curativo –dijo Albus-. Usualmente Harry se cura sus propias heridas cuando no hay testigos.

- Por lo que sé esta no es ni cerca la primera vez que está aquí. Conoce al personal por nombre –dijo Draco.

- Sí, ha estado aquí algunas veces –dijo Albus-. Creí que Harry estaba de vacaciones –dijo Albus, y Draco le explicó cómo Harry había recibido la llamada telefónica temprano por la mañana y había ido. También le explicó la situación y cómo había sido herido Harry y todo lo demás que había sucedido desde la conversación por maguífono que habían tenido más temprano. Draco continuó cuidando hasta el más pequeño detalle mientras hablaba. Desde envolverlo en las sábanas, ajustarle su bata de hospital, hasta frotar la mano que sostenía-. Parece que Harry está en tus capaces manos, Draco. Harry tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

- Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí viniendo de ti –dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro que hay quienes que cuestionarían el juicio de Harry por estar conmigo de cualquier forma, mucho más en una… relación.

- Esa sería la reacción natural considerando sus pasados –dijo Albus-. Y no todos son Legeremánticos para sentir la verdad como Harry y yo. Dime, ¿planeas quedarte con Harry en su apartamento?

- Sí, él me pidió que me mudara y acepté –dijo Draco-. E incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, me hubiese quedado de todos modos. –Draco rió y Harry abrió un poco los ojos-. Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

- Sí –dijo Harry, y luego notó a Albus sentado en la silla-. Odio esta medicina que me dieron. Me pone muy somnoliento.

- Necesitas descanso después de semejante herida –dijo Albus-. Draco me dio los detalles del incidente. –Harry gimió-. Me alegra que lo hiciera. Tú nunca me cuentas nada.

- Lo hago por una razón –dijo Harry con una sonrisa somnolienta y acurrucándose más cerca de Draco con cariño, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

- Trata de descansar tanto como puedas –dijo Draco besando ligeramente la mejilla de Harry. Harry asintió en su estado aletargado y se durmió casi inmediatamente-. Esa debe ser una medicación muy fuerte.

- Estoy seguro de que lo es –dijo Albus. Mientras Harry dormía por otra hora, Albus y Draco tuvieron una conversación muy agradable sobre casi todo, terminando con la noche en la que Voldemort había muerto.

- ... y él bajó la varita y me dejó ir –confesó Draco tranquilamente.

- Moody. Tú fuiste el fugitivo –dijo Albus. Draco asintió.

- Harry dijo que Moody le hizo pasar un infierno por dejar escapar a un mortífago –dijo Draco.

- Así es –dijo Harry, y ambos se voltearon para ver a Harry despertando-. Y no puedo decirte nada –le dijo Harry a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso? –preguntó Albus.

- Tenía mis razones –dijo Harry mientras se estiraba un poco.

- ¿Cuáles eran esas exactamente? –preguntó Albus. Draco rió entre dientes.

- Draco tenía otros propósitos –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y cuáles eran esos exactamente? –preguntó Draco. Harry sonrió.

- Sólo cosas –dijo Harry-. No lo habría sabido si te mataba entonces. ¿Ves? Es esa cosa del destino de la que siempre hablas.

- Pero mataste a todos los otros mortífagos en presencia de Voldemort esa noche, excepto a Draco –dijo Albus. Harry asintió.

- Sí –dijo Harry.

- Interesante –dijo Albus de una manera muy rara. Harry lo miró extrañamente y Draco lo notó.

- La respuesta a tus dos preguntas es sí –le dijo Harry a Albus-. Y no estuvo bien. Por eso no lo hice. Él necesitaba una oportunidad.

- Pero había otros en la misma situación –dijo Albus.

- No en presencia inmediata –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué preguntas? Dime, Harry –dijo Draco. Harry se volteó hacia Draco con una expresión aprensiva por decirle la respuesta.

- Creo que me iré. –Albus se paró y Harry estiró una mano, que Albus tomó con sus dos. Albus se inclinó para besar la frente de Harry-. Descansa y, Draco, por favor haz que Harry coma. –Draco asintió y Harry rió suavemente-. Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Te quiero.

- Te llamaré, y to también te quiero –dijo Harry-. Gracias por venir.

- Como si no me fuera a acercar mientras estás lastimado –dijo Albus caminando hacia la puerta-. Todavía los esperaré en el banquete del martes.

- Allí estaremos –dijo Draco. Harry gimió. Albus levantó una mano y luego los dejó-. Es como un padre contigo. Eso es muy bueno, Harry.

- Sí. Siempre lo ha sido –dijo Harry.

- Dime de qué preguntas estabas hablando con Albus –dijo Draco. Harry suspiró.

- Bueno, tú estabas bajo el Imperius con Voldemort –dijo Harry. Draco pareció un poco sorprendido, pero no demasiado.

- Debí haberlo sabido –dijo Draco-. En realidad lo he considerado. –Harry asintió.

- Cuando le di el Avada, tu Imperius se rompió y todavía estabas teniendo un resto del efecto cuando me lanzaste el avada a mí –dijo Harry-. Y… no estoy seguro de que lo hubieses hecho si hubieses estado libre de la maldición. No creo que si no hubieses estado bajo el Imperius me hubieses asesinado por tu propio volitivo.

- No puedo responder a eso –dijo Draco.

- Sé que no puedes –dijo Harry-. Y eso está bien. Pero no podía matarte por estar bajo la voluntad de otro.

- Pero mataste a cuarenta y siete y algunos de ellos habían estado bajo el Imperius –dijo Draco.

- Sí, y... tuve que hacerlo. Pero incluso si no hubiesen estado bajo el Imperius, creo que habrían tenido verdadera intención –dijo Harry-. Pero tú eras un caso especial. Siempre he sabido que hice lo correcto al dejarte ir porque a ti te obligaron a convertirte en mortífago en primer lugar.

- Me alegra que lo hicieras –dijo Draco antes de besar la suave piel cerca del ojo de Harry y moviéndose hacia sus suaves labios. Harry puso gentilmente su mano en el cuello de Draco para sujetarlo en el beso antes de que terminara lentamente-. Te amo tanto –susurró Draco.

- Y yo te amo a ti –dijo Harry-. Y se siente muy bien decírtelo finalmente. –Draco sonrió.

- Así es –dijo Draco antes de otro beso lento que los acaparó. Unos momentos después sonó el teléfono-. Maldición. ¿No pueden dejarnos solos?

- No, no pueden –dijo Harry-. Irritante, ¿no es así? –Draco salió de la cama para atender el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Draco. Harry esperó la respuesta-. Sí, Hermione, está bien. –Harry rió entre dientes y Draco rodó los ojos mientras Hermione hablaba-. Ahora descansa. La enfermera le dio una medicación para el dolor. –Harry recogió el control de la cama e inclinó el respaldo de la cama para estar casi sentado derecho-. No, sólo es una herida superficial –respondió Draco mientras Harry empezaba a pasar los canales de la televisión hasta aterrizar en el juego Jeopardy-. Mañana alrededor de las once –dijo Draco. Harry miró el espectáculo y respondió bien dos preguntas.

- Estoy mejorando en este juego –dijo Harry suavemente.

- Te veré entonces. Le diré que llamaste –dijo Draco-. Adiós. –Draco colgó-. Sólo estaba preocupada después de que Ron le dijo lo que pasó.

- Siempre hace eso –dijo Harry mientras Draco volvía al otro lado de la cama y reestablecía su posición.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó Draco. Harry le explicó el juego y que tres personas eran concursantes. Harry siguió explicando que había todo tipo de juegos en televisión, y Draco estuvo atónito por el concepto. El par miró y Draco respondió muchas preguntas correctamente, para su deleite-. Yo podría hacer eso. Podría estar en ese espectáculo.

- Esta es la ronda uno. La segunda ronda de preguntas es más difícil –explicó Harry, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una pequeña enfermera entró para traer la bandeja de comida de Harry.

- ¿Necesitará algo más? –preguntó la mujer mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la mesa de rueditas. Harry le aseguró que no y ella se fue. Harry levantó la tapa de la comida y Draco hizo un sonido de asco.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres algo de eso? –dijo Harry de la comida.

- Joder que no –dijo Draco-. Eso es horrible.

- La comida del hospital generalmente es horrible, pero… tengo que comer algo. –Harry sólo miró la comida-. No creo poder comer eso, Draco. Mira –dijo Harry recogiendo una cucharada del fango del bol y dejando que la mezcla volviera a caer a él.

- Eso es un asco –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Hay muchos restaurantes de comida rápida cerca del hospital si quieres comprarnos algo –dijo Harry-. O… creo que algunos hacen entregas. Alcánzame el directorio telefónico. –Draco así lo hizo y eligieron pizza y sus aderezos. Harry dejó que Draco ordenara la pizza y le dio el correcto piso y número de habitación antes de colgar.

- ¿Una hora? Dios mío. Me moriré de hambre antes –se quejó Draco mientras volvía a tomar su lugar en la cama. Después del Jeopardy, hubo algunos juegos más y rieron juntos por algunas payasadas que hacían los concursantes. La pizza fue entregada y disfrutada mientras se enroscaban juntos en la cama y continuaban mirando televisión juntos.

- Estoy duro. Tengo que levantarme y caminar un poco –dijo Harry mientras amos se paraban. Después de ponerse una túnica de hospital, el par caminó por el pasillo hacia el pequeño patio del hospital. Estaba oscuro, y las luces de Londres estaban por todos lados al igual que los sonidos del tráfico. Una ligera brisa refrescaba la cálida noche de mayo.

- No sé que habría hecho si morías, Harry –dijo Draco-. Yo sólo… no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin tú en ella. –Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry desde atrás y lo abrazó.

- No lo averigüemos. –Harry rió entre dientes-. Tal vez renuncie a mi trabajo de policía y encuentre un trabajo más seguro.

- Sí, seguro –dijo Draco sarcásticamente mientras ambos reían por la improbable predicción. Harry se volteó para enfrentar a Draco en el abrazo.

- Tal vez termine siendo asesinado por un dragón –dijo Harry con una sonrisa petulante.

- Posiblemente –dijo Draco-. Los dragones son despiadados y fieros, sabes.

- Sí, los conozco bastante bien –dijo Harry-. Escupen fuego y son muy impredecibles. Criaturas mágicas altamente peligrosas.

- Muy cierto –dijo Draco-. Tal vez los dragones son domables.

- Nunca –dijo Harry-. ¿Y quién querría domar un dragón de todas formas?

- Yo sólo pregunté la domabilidad de un dragón –dijo Draco-. Nunca pregunté si el dragón lo permitiría.

- Esperemos que el dragón nunca pierda su fuego –dijo Harry.

- Sí, hagamos eso –dijo Draco.

- Pero los dragones también son criaturas inmortales –dijo Harry-. Su período de vida es de mil años. –Draco desvió la vista y asintió.

- Dándoles la maldición de vivir más de lo que deberían –dijo Draco en algún tipo de estado entristecido. Todavía no era momento de decírselo.

- No veo maldición en esas palabras –dijo Harry-. Vivir es algo bueno. Tal vez tú y yo estemos juntos hasta ser más viejos que Albus. –Draco asintió en su forma sombría.

- Tal vez –dijo Draco tranquilamente. Harry notó el humor de Draco.

- No te preocupes. No planeo morir pronto –dijo Harry-. Y ahora tú estás seguro de Xavier conmigo. –Harry le dio esa sinuosa sonrisa y Draco lo besó rápidamente.

- Tienes razón –dijo Draco-. No podría ser más feliz.

- Yo podría ser más feliz si pudiera salir de este maldito hospital –dijo Harry-. Quiero irme a casa. Contigo.

- Sólo es una noche –dijo Draco-. Y… esa cama movible que tienes es genial.

- Podríamos hacer mucho con eso, sabes. –Harry arqueó las cejas.

- No en un hospital, Harry –dijo Draco como si fuera asqueroso.

- ¿Por qué no? Es mi habitación –dijo Harry-. Podría hacer una barrera de ocultación.

- No –dijo Draco-. ¿Descansar? ¿Recuerdas esa palabra? Hay un anciano y dos Gryffindors que me arrancarían la piel si no te obligo a tener algo de maldito descanso. –Harry rió.

- Supongo –dijo Harry-. Estar conmigo es una mierda, ¿verdad?

- Es el infierno puro –bromeó Draco-. Debo ser un maldito tonto por quedarme con alguien como tú. Eres irritante, y tus amigos son igual de malos. Están demasiado… preocupados. Todo el tiempo. Y te llaman demasiado.

- Por supuesto, tienes razón –bromeó Harry de regreso-. Nunca más debería hablarles.

- Exactamente –dijo Draco mientras el abrazo se fortalecía. Draco sintió los suaves labios de Harry en su piel, que enviaron a su mente a ese vacío de contento. El cálido aliento de Harry en su cuello era el néctar de vida del que se alimentaba. Su razón de vivir en ese momento.

- No conseguimos los smokings. –Harry rió entre dientes mientras su camino de besos terminaba encima de la nariz de Draco.

- Lo sé. Podemos conseguirlos mañana... ¿la tienda abre los sábados? –preguntó Draco.

- No estoy seguro. Lo dudo. Podemos ir el lunes –dijo Harry.

- Tendremos que alterarlos mágicamente para que queden bien porque no hay forma de que los hagan a mano en una noche –dijo Draco.

- Espero que sepas como hacer eso –dijo Harry. Draco le dio a Harry una mirada severa.

- Por favor no me insultes de semejante modo –soltó Draco-. Podía modificar mi ropa a la perfección a los nueve.

- De eso no tengo absolutamente ninguna duda –dijo Harry mientras empezaban a regresar al hospital de la mano-. Siempre estabas impecablemente vestido.

- ¿Estás diciendo que ahora no estoy bien vestido? –preguntó Draco. Harry notó que la apariencia de Draco no tenía ningún defecto. El atuendo expertamente elegido y pensativamente compuesto era típico de él.

- No. Eres, como siempre has sido, simplemente perfecto –dijo Harry.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo Draco en su forma arrogante. Harry rió entre dientes por su atractiva vanidad. El par le echó un vistazo a la tienda de regalos y Draco examinó las revistas.

- No traje mi billetera –dijo Harry.

- No hay necesidad –dijo Draco pasando las páginas de una revista de bodas y notando la variedad de smokings-. Esto se te vería genial, Harry. El corte de la chaqueta sería perfecto en tus hombros y cadera.

- Gracias, querido –dijo Harry-. Yo no puedo verlo, pero si tú lo dices. Es lindo.

- Es más que lindo. Ese smoking es lo que necesitas –dijo Draco-. Negro con bandas de seda en los pantalones y con esa corbata... muy exquisito. Espero que podamos encontrar este smoking para ti o uno muy similar.

- ¿Y para ti qué? Por favor no me digas que quieres esa monstruosidad roja que vimos en la ventana de la tienda –dijo Harry.

- Ah, ese me encantó –dijo Draco-. Además, ¿no me dijiste que me veía bien en rojo?

- Pero eso era una tanga –dijo Harry con temor.

- ¿Y? ¿Quieres decir que me mentiste? ¿No me veo bien en rojo? –acusó Draco. Harry pasó apuros.

- Si, por supuesto que te ves maravilloso en rojo pero... Draco, ese smoking era…. Quiero decir, era… era… -Harry estaba sin habla por el pavor.

- No te preocupes. No compraré ese smoking rojo. –Draco lo quitó del anzuelo, volteando las páginas de la revista.

- Ah, gracias, dios. –Harry rió entre dientes suavemente-. Pero… se te vería bien.

- Como si hubiera que decirlo. Todo se me ve bien –dijo Draco, y luego se volteó hacia Harry-. Especialmente tú. –Draco arqueó las cejas seductoramente.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre la mesa movible? –preguntó Harry medio emocionado y medio en broma.

- No. No en este terrible hospital –dijo Draco.

- Entonces deja de provocarme –dijo Harry-. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti. –Harry puso otro beso en el cuello de Draco.

- Soy irresistible –dijo Draco mientras devolvía la revista-. Tú sólo tienes suerte de ser mi elección. Eres envidiado entre muchos.

- No soy digno –bromeó Harry.

- Eso no hay ni que decirlo, pero... lo harás bien –insultó Draco. El par dejó la tienda de obsequios y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry, donde la bandeja de comida había sido retirada. El par se acomodó otra vez en la cama del hospital y miraron televisión hasta que una enfermara fue a ver cómo estaba Harry.

- ¿Cómo está el dolor? –preguntó la enfermera revisando otra vez la herida entre los vendajes.

- Manejable –dijo Harry-. No demasiado malo.

- Muy bien –dijo la enfermera-. Yo soy Polly, y estaré a cargo esta noche. Estás programado a tomar más medicación para el dolor dentro de una hora.

- Preferiría no tomarla, si eso es posible –dijo Harry.

- Lo entiendo –dijo Polly-. Pero si la necesitas, usa el botón de llamada y yo u otro miembro del personal te traerá algo para el dolor.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Pero estoy seguro de que estaré bien. –La enfermera revisó algunas otras cosas y luego dejó la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no aceptaste la medicación? –preguntó Draco-. Necesitas descanso, y esa medicación te habría ayudado a dormir.

- La odio. Me pone somnoliento y... mareado –dijo Harry-. Además, ese tipo de medicación es un narcótico. Es muy adictivo. Ese es el tipo de droga por el que arresto a las personas que la toman sin que se lo receten.

- Qué interesante –dijo Draco-. Dime, ¿hay ciertos tipos de medicaciones muggle o... algo que podría curar enfermedades mágicas incurables?

- No estoy seguro –dijo Harry mientras miraba televisión-. ¿Cómo qué tipo de enfermedad mágica?

- Ah, no sé –dijo Draco livianamente-. Tal vez algo como lo que tenía esa estudiante de tercer año de Gryffindor cuando tú y yo estábamos en quinto. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- ¿Shelley? ¿Shelley Davidson? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió.

- Sí, ella. Ella tenía algún tipo de enfermedad en las células de la sangre –dijo Draco aprehensivamente-. ¿Cierto?

- Sí. Ella y Ginny Weasley eran amigas. Olvidé el nombre de la enfermedad que tenía, pero es una enfermedad terminal. Tenía algo que ver con las células de la sangre, pero no lo recuerdo exactamente. Hay una enfermedad muggle parecida llamada Leucemia –dijo Harry.

- ¿Hay cura para esa enfermedad muggle? -preguntó Draco mirando el espectáculo.

- Bueno, eso depende. Creo que la Leucemia es un tipo de cáncer. No sé mucho de eso –dijo Harry-. Pero hay tratamientos. Hay algo que los muggles han llamado radiación y quimioterapia. –Harry explicó lo poco que sabía de los tratamientos y Draco estuvo muy interesado en esos extraños tipos de procesos curativos.

- Muy interesante –dijo Draco tranquilamente-. Y… ¿cuáles son los efectos de esos tratamientos? ¿Es seguro que el paciente viva?

- Los efectos de la quimioterapia y radiación son casi tan malos como la enfermedad –dijo Harry-. El paciente pierde el cabello y los químicos lo ponen muy enfermo. Y… para ser perfectamente honesto, creo que no lo sé muy bien. –Draco asintió lentamente.

- ¿Pero hay una recuperación...? –preguntó Draco.

- No siempre –dijo Harry-. Depende mucho de la rapidez con la que se diagnostique y trate la enfermedad. Si de deja demasiado tiempo, entonces… sería inútil. ¿Por qué el repentino interés? ¿Planeas convertirte en doctor? –bromeó Harry.

- Absolutamente no. No podría soportar usar blanco todos los días –dijo Draco con su característica sonrisa petulante. Harry rió entre dientes-. Y toda esa sangre… -Draco tembló y puso una mueca.

- Yo creo que serías un excelente farmacéutico –dijo Harry-. Con tu conocimiento en pociones y algunos años de universidad muggle… serías perfecto para eso.

- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Draco-. Nunca lo había considerado, pero… tienes razón. Eso sí suena a algo que disfrutaría.

- Podrías ir a la universidad aquí en Londres si lo desearas –dijo Harry-. Estoy seguro de que hay otras carreras relacionadas a la farmacología que requerirían pocas horas.

- Lo pensaré –dijo Draco-. Gracias.

- Podríamos ir a la universidad un día y recoger algunos panfletos si quieres –dijo Harry mientras volvía a cambiar el canal. Draco lo observó de cerca.

- Sí. Eso sería lindo –dijo Draco suavemente-. Tienes que recostarte. Ya son pasadas las diez.

- Lo haré si tú lo haces –dijo Harry. Draco asintió y estiró un brazo para reclinar el respaldo de la cama a una posición más cómoda que casi quedaba chata.

- ¿Eso está mejor? –preguntó Draco, y Harry se volteó para enfrentar a Draco, que estaba acostado en su espalda.

- Perfecto –dijo Harry mientras se acurrucaba más cerca y ponía su pierna encima de Draco.

- Sé que lo soy, pero me refería a la cama –bromeó Draco.

- Ah, la cama. Sí, está bien –bromeó Harry también-. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo.

- Me alegra estar contigo, pero desearía que no fuera aquí –dijo Draco. Harry descansó su brazo encima de la cadera de Draco y cerró los ojos. Draco miró la televisión y pensó en todo lo que había sido dicho entre ellos esa noche por largas horas hasta que ambos estuvieron durmiendo profundamente. Muchas veces durante la noche, una enfermera entró para revisar a Harry, y ambos despertaban brevemente. Eventualmente la mañana llegó y el desayuno fue servido. Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada de asco por los incomestibles huevos.

- Eso no está bien –dijo Harry de la comida.

- Eres un policía. Haz que sea ilegal hacerle eso a los huevos –dijo Draco, y rieron juntos suavemente-. No te preocupes. Tal vez salgamos de aquí y yo te haga algo de comer en casa.

- Bien. Porque no tocaré esa porquería. –Harry puso la tapa encima de la comida-. Hay una cafetería aquí. Está en el primer piso, creo. Tienen comida allí si quieres algo. Yo iré contigo.

- Bien. Vamos –dijo Draco. Harry se volvió a poner su túnica y convocó su billetera-. ¿Se te permite hacer magia aquí?

- No lo sé. Esa fue la primera vez –dijo Harry-. Pero no creo que el Ministerio vaya a mandar a alguien a arrestarme. –Harry hizo una mueca.

- Creo que te necesitan demasiado para hacer eso –dijo Draco mientras se iban en dirección a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron, cada uno hizo su selección, pagaron y comieron su desayuno-. Cuanto más como comida muggle, más me convenzo de que tú eres un chef profesional.

- No hace falta ser un chef para mejorar la comida del hospital –dijo Harry mientras comía. Sus platos fueron terminados y dieron un pequeño paseo alrededor del patio de afuera. El sol estaba cálido y se sentía glorioso mientras Harry inhalaba aire fresco-. Este es un día perfecto para Quidditch.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Tú y yo jugamos nuestro primer partido en mayo –dijo Draco. Harry asintió.

- Lo recuerdo bien –dijo Harry.

- Tu brazo se rompió y luego... –Draco empezó a reír-. Y luego ese idiota de Lockhart trató de arreglarlo.

- No me recuerdes de ese cabrón –dijo Harry-. Era tan completamente malo. Escuché que está mucho mejor.

- Fue asesinado –dijo Draco. Harry se volteó en sorpresa-. Fue asesinado por mi propia tropa.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

- Estaba ayudando en una investigación de un enemigo de Xavier –dijo Draco-. Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Lo siento.

- No lo conocía tan bien –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- Yo no lo hice personalmente –dijo Draco-. Y… yo no lo habría matado si hubiese sabido que estaba ahí. Maté a Charchway, que estaba en el blanco, y otros tres que estaban ahí incluido Lockhart fueron asesinados por mis hombres. –Harry asintió-. Estaba bajo órdenes…

- Lo entiendo, Draco. Está bien –dijo Harry. Draco asintió, pero tristemente-. No te preocupes por eso. Ambos hemos asesinado bajo órdenes antes. Yo maté a miembros de tu familia.

- Bella no era un miembro de la familia –dijo Draco-. Era una perra malvada.

- Aún así era tu tía –dijo Harry. Hubo silencio entre ellos por varios momentos-. No nos preocupemos por lo que hemos hecho en el pasado. Ya ha habido muchos asesinatos y demasiadas muertes.

- Pero Xavier... –dijo Draco. Harry asintió y suspiró.

- Lo sé. Habrá más asesinatos... y yo estaré justo en el medio otra vez –dijo Harry-. Pero… tengo que verlo desde la perspectiva de lo que lo que tiene que hacerse, tiene que hacerse. Si Xavier y sus líderes viven, todo el mundo puede sufrir.

- Tienes razón. Lo harán –dijo Draco-. De eso no tengo duda. –Después de un rato de sentarse al sol, regresaron a la habitación de Harry y volvieron a enroscarse en la cama.

- Estoy tan listo para salir de aquí –dijo Harry-. Me gustaría que se apresuraran.

- Tu médico tiene que liberarte –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. Estoy seguro de que no falta mucho. –Después de dos horas, el doctor vino y le dio el alta oficialmente a Harry como paciente. Los vendajes de Harry fueron cambiados para su viaje a casa y le dieron dos recetas e instrucciones de cómo tratar la herida. Una visita de seguimiento fue programada dentro de una semana. Finalmente el doctor se fue.

**¡Oh!** Qué estrés, qué estrés. Creí que nunca acabaría este capítulo. Donde su longitud me siga agobiando, los cortaré aún más.

Bien, tengo que decir que estoy inmensamente agradecida de que el número de reviews haya vuelto a la normalidad. Tienen toda mi más pura gratitud, de veras. Y como No Tu Pareja Veela Usual ha demostrado que a la gente le gusta que le griten, ahí les va:

DEJEN REVIEW, CON UN DEMONIO! ¿QUÉ HACES LEYENDO ESTO SIN DEJAR REVIEW, EH?

Bien, mis queridos y masoquistas lectores, dejen review y apoyen la causa xD La misma es que el fic tenga continuación… ¡no pueden dejarlo ahora que finalmente se vio lo de la enfermedad y QUIÉN la tiene! Anden, sean buenitos y hagan clic en **Go.**


	8. Dada de Alta del Hospital, parte I

**El Camino de Entrada **

** Por Kimberjingle  
**

**Capítulo 6: Dada de Alta del Hospital, el Bar Gay, Smokings y el Cambiazo**

Después de dos horas, el doctor llegó y le dio el alta oficialmente a Harry como paciente. Los vendajes de Harry fueron cambiados para su viaje y le dieron dos recetas e instrucciones de cómo tratar la herida. Una visita de seguimiento fue programada para dentro de una semana. Finalmente el doctor se fue.

- Gracias, dios. Puedo irme a casa. Al fin –dijo Harry mientras se ponía los vaqueros. Harry se arrancó los vendajes y los tiró a la basura. Harry movió su mano encima de la herida y la curó a la perfección sin rastro de cicatriz. Draco rió.

- Eres tan malditamente bueno –dijo Draco.

- Si fuera tan bueno no me habrían dado –dijo Harry mientras se ponía su camisa y la abotonaba rápidamente. Después de estar completamente vestido, recogió todos los vendajes, los papeles de recetas y todo lo que le habían dejado. Harry movió su muñeca encima de ellos y desaparecieron. Harry pasó las hojas del directorio telefónico y llamó un taxi desde su celular. El taxi llegaría en diez minutos a la entrada frontal-. Salgamos de aquí, por favor.

- Vamos a casa –dijo Draco antes de darle un rápido beso a su amante-. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte sentir incluso mejor cuando lleguemos.

- Ah, mierda, sí. Apresurémonos –dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y lo arrastraba juguetonamente por el pasillo.

- Despacio –dijo Draco echándose hacia atrás mientras se sonreían mutuamente-. Tenemos el resto del día.

- Y planeo usarlo –dijo Harry mientras entraban al elevador y Harry presionaba el botón.

- Ay dios, odio esta cosa estúpida. –Draco se sostuvo de la barra mientras el elevador empezaba a moverse-. Esto es como estar en una caja movediza. ¿Y qué es esa música horrible? –Harry rió de la música del elevador. El par salió del hospital y el taxi todavía no estaba a la vista. Tomaron un banco y esperaron bajo el cálido sol.

- Me estoy achicharrando por el sol –dijo Harry-. Podríamos ir a nadar cuando regresemos al apartamento. ¿Te gustaría?

- Eso sería genial –dijo Draco-. Si te sientes bien para eso.

- Estoy bien –dijo Harry-. Me siento genial. Me han disparado muchas veces.

- ¿Cuántas? –preguntó Draco. Harry rió con vergüenza.

- Como once –dijo Harry. Draco palideció-. Pero… esta es sólo la cuarta vez que he estado aquí por heridas de bala. Curé el resto en el campo. He estado aquí por un brazo roto, cinco o seis concusiones, costillas rotas, y una terrible herida en la cabeza.

- ¿Herida en la cabeza¿Cómo te hiciste esa? –preguntó Draco.

- Brian –dijo Harry. La ira de Draco resplandeció.

- Ese hijo de puta –soltó Draco-. ¿Qué hizo?

- Sólo se enfadó una noche –dijo Harry.

- Cuéntame. ¿Qué sucedió? Y... no me des esa porquería de respuesta de una línea. Quiero saber qué sucedió. Detalles, por favor –dijo Draco. Harry asintió y se inclinó hacia delante en el banco para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas.

- Una noche habíamos ido al club. Brian se estaba encontrando con uno de sus distribuidores en el baño –dijo Harry-. No me había dado cuenta de a dónde había ido, pero entré al baño y él entró en pánico y empezó a gritarme. Así que… salí y regresé a nuestra mesa, donde estaban Mike y Robert. No pensé nada al respecto. Pero Brian había estado probando las drogas en el baño, y cuando regresó, me agarró y me llevó de regreso al apartamento. Estaba tan puesto que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo. Cuanto más trataba calmarlo, peor se ponía. A la larga sacó ese revólver y me golpeó con él en la cabeza. Me dejó inconsciente instantáneamente. Cuando desperté estaba pegado con sangre a la alfombra. Me dejó ahí por dos días. Llamé a un taxi y me traje a mí mismo al hospital porque no podía curarlo, estaba muy débil.

- Ese bastardo. Le arrancaré los intestinos y se los meteré por su puta garganta –dijo Draco-. Y tú… -Draco rió de incredulidad-. Y tú lo aceptaste después de eso.

- Sí –dijo Harry avergonzado-. Lo acepté.

- Ay dios, eres estúpido –soltó Draco-. ¿Estabas esperando que la próxima vez te terminara¿Eso era?

- No, no era eso –dijo Harry-. Sabes cómo me sentía sobre él, y lo necesitaba cerca para atrapar a los estafadores. Era una interrelación.

- Mierda –soltó Draco-. No te sacrifiques por un trabajo estúpido, Harry. No lo vale. Y él ciertamente no lo valía.

- Bueno, eso lo sé ahora¿no? –preguntó Harry-. Era infeliz de todas formas, Draco. Ni siquiera me importaba entonces. Así que… ¿y qué si apretaba el gatillo una noche mientras se corría? Me follaba con un revólver en la cabeza. Esa era su versión de un buen rato. Y a mí ni siquiera me importaba. Mi vida no valía vivirla. Esperaba que alguna vez tuviera las bolas de disparar el maldito revólver. Pero debí haber sabido que era demasiado débil para eso.

- Me asombras. Pudiste haber tenido mucho más, Harry –dijo Draco-. Si eras tan infeliz¿por qué no regresaste al mundo mágico, donde la gente te quiere de verdad?

- ¿Y decirles qué¿A dónde iría¿A Hogwarts con Albus, donde los estudiantes me temen y se la pasan diciéndome que asesiné a sus padres¿Con Ron y Hermione, que tienen sus propias vidas? No tengo a nadie en el mundo mágico. Ninguna familia… nada –dijo Harry-. Al menos aquí en la sociedad muggle puedo mezclarme en la multitud y ser sólo un tipo más con problemas propios. –Draco se percató de la verdad de lo que Harry había dicho. Harry se sintió culpable por gritar-. Lo siento. Discúlpame.

- No, yo lo siento –dijo Draco-. Tienes muchas cosas entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Puedo entender tu frustración al intentar encontrar un lugar al que pertenezcas. Y… ya te he dicho que entiendo que te aferres a alguien que te importa… aunque esa persona no se preocupe por ti.

- Me alegra que esos días hayan acabado –dijo Harry con un suspiro, y estiró un brazo para tomar una mano de Draco entre las suyas. La sostuvo firmemente y lo miró con cariño-. Te tengo a ti. Tú eres mi razón de vivir ahora. –Draco puso su otra mano en la pila.

- Y tú eres mío. Más de lo que crees –dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry vio al taxi acercándose. Entraron al asiento trasero y Harry dio la dirección-. Estamos en el asiento de atrás. –Draco le sonrió con arrogancia a Harry, que le dio una mirada lujuriosa.

- Me pregunto si el conductor nos cobrará extra por eso –dijo Harry con una suave carcajada.

- Tal vez nos pague por ser tan buenos –dijo Draco con esa mirada de seducción.

- No puedo esperar a llevarte a casa –gruñó Harry. Draco pasó su mano por la pierna de Harry y acarició ligeramente su entrepierna. Harry agarró la mano y la movió sobre su erección.

- ¿Eso significa que tú irás arriba? –preguntó Draco.

- Joder que no –dijo Harry-. Significa que estoy a tu merced. Seré tu pequeña puta. –Draco rió entre dientes por la necesidad de Harry. Finalmente el taxi llegó. Harry pagó y entraron al apartamento. Harry se apresuró y llevó a Draco al sofá mientras ambos caían en un enredo de besos y toques desesperados-. Desnúdate, ahora mismo.

- No, vamos a ir a nadar primero –dijo Draco. Harry le dio una mirada horrorizada-. A nadar.

- ¿Qué? Hagamos... hagamos esto primero –dijo Harry frotando el cuerpo de Draco.

- No. A nadar primero –dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry gimió y lloró juguetonamente-. Anda. Vamos a nadar. Hay menos ropa de todas formas... y algo de agua fría puede hacernos bien. –Harry rió y levantó a Draco del sofá con un empujón. Encontraron unos shorts adecuados para nadar, tomaron unas toallas y se encaminaron en dirección de la piscina cerrada del complejo del edificio.

- También hay una tina caliente –dijo Harry-. Siempre quise entrar, pero… Brian no lo permitía. Era tan cabrón.

- No hablemos de él –dijo Draco-. Me nace un terrible impulso de matar a alguien cuando hablas del bastardo de Brian.

- Está bien. Salvaré vidas humanas y no volveré a hablar de él –dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta del paraíso tropical cerrado.

- Ay dios mío, esto es precioso –dijo Draco. La inmensa habitación de la piscina tenía palmeras y una claraboya de vidrio como techo. La gran piscina climatizada tenía un tono suave e incluso tenía un tobogán y trampolín. La tina de agua caliente estaba ubicada en una esquina y tenía una cubierta para privacidad. Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y se dirigieron a la tina caliente. Cuando llegaron había una pareja mayor en el agua, pero decidieron entrar de todas formas. Estaba… caliente.

- Maldición. Esto es demasiado caliente –dijo Draco, tratando de sentarse lentamente. Harry se dejó caer en el agua caliente y soltó un suave gemido.

- Ay dios, esto se siente genial –dijo Harry-. No seas un debilucho. Siéntate.

- Vete al infierno, Potty. –Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia. El hombre y la mujer mayores se miraron mutuamente y Harry lo notó.

- Estarás bien. El agua es genial si te sientas rápido. Pruébalo –dijo Harry amablemente. Draco tomó un profundo respiro y se sentó rápidamente en el agua caliente, y jadeó por un segundo hasta que su piel se acostumbró al agua.

- Sí. Bien. No está tan mal –dijo Draco dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco para disfrutar el agua burbujeante.

- ¿No eres tú el oficial de policía que vive en el número once? –preguntó la mujer mayor.

- Sí, señora –dijo Harry.

- Hubo un disparo allí anoche –dijo el hombre mayor-. ¿Alguien fue herido?

- No, señor. El individuo estaba intoxicado y me estaba amenazando personalmente. Fui capaz de de apresarlo antes de que ocurriera un incidente –dijo Harry con un asentimiento.

- Es un idiota –dijo Draco-. El tipo está enfermo.

- Ya veo –dijo la mujer tranquilamente-. Discúlpenme, yo soy Elsie Talbott y este es mi marido Frank. Vivimos en el número ocho. –Harry estrechó sus manos.

- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Yo soy Hary Potter y este es mi amante, Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry. La pareja mayor se congeló pero estrechó la mano de Draco. Harry notó su reacción ante el término.

- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos –dijo Draco mientras volvía a su cómoda posición al otro lado del agua, al lado de Harry.

- Así que ustedes son... viven juntos –dijo Frank.

- Sí. Sí, vivimos juntos –dijo Draco.

- Eso es... eso es adorable –dijo Elsie, y luego pareció insegura-. Ah, Frank, creo que es hora de irnos. Les dejaremos el agua a estos… buenos caballeros.

- El juego empieza en una hora de todas formas –dijo Frank antes de pararse. Frank tenía una gran barriga y pelo por todos lados. Draco codeó a Harry, que sonrió-. Disfruten esa tina caliente, chicos. –Elsie era un poco rellenita, pero no estaba demasiado mal para su probable edad.

- Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos –dijo Elsie antes de que ella y Frank tomaran sus toallas y se fueran. Harry rió suavemente para sí mismo mientras se iban.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Se sorprendieron de que fuéramos gay –dijo Harry-. ¿No te diste cuenta?

- Claro, pero no me importó. –Draco se estiró en toda la tina y flotó en el agua mientras Harry lo observaba-. Ay dios, me encanta esto. Deberíamos quedarnos aquí todos los días.

- Podemos si quieres –dijo Harry pasando los dedos por el rubio cabello de Draco por debajo del agua-. Tu pelo se siente como seda. Siempre me ha encantado tu pelo. Desde el día que nos conocimos como niños. Nunca he conocido a alguien con un pelo como el tuyo.

- ¿Sabes por qué mi pelo es así? –dijo Draco mientras se volteaba en el agua para enfrentarse a Harry, que se encogió de hombros. Draco soltó una suave risa-. Mi tatara, tatara, tatara abuela era Veela.

- ¡No puede ser! –dijo Harry emocionado-. Puta mierda. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

- Creí que lo sabías –dijo Draco-. Es de conocimiento común en el mundo mágico que el linaje Malfoy tiene sangre Veela.

- No lo sabía –dijo Harry-. Pero… llegué al mundo mágico desde el mundo muggle, así que dependía de los demás para saber algunas cosas. –Harry miró a Draco de cerca por un momento-. Increíble –dijo Harry suavemente-. Y esa es probablemente la razón por la que puedes bailar tan bien¿eh? –dijo Harry recordando a las Veelas bailarinas que había visto en las finales de Quidditch.

- Eso no lo sé –dijo Draco-. Pero los rasgos Veela que tengo son mis ojos y mi color de cabello, que son típicos de Veela.

- Eres hermoso –dijo Harry-. Siempre has sido hermoso para mí. Te miraba todo el tiempo en clase.

- Lo sé. –Draco sonrió-. Pero creí que estabas planeando mi muerte.

- Ah, así era. Pero era lindo mirarte mientras planeaba matarte. –Harry le sonrió y empujó a Draco para abrazarlo en el agua. Cada uno pasó sus manos por la piel del otro bajo el agua burbujeante que se sentía tan bien. Después de un largo rato en la tina caliente, ambos estaban tranquilizados. Draco había masajeado los hombros de Harry, y el brazo donde había estado la herida. Salieron de la tina caliente y optaron por nadar ya que los niños se habían ido de la piscina. Harry dio un clavado de cabeza primero, pero Draco tomó las escaleras y chilló cuando Harry lo empujó hacia el agua.

- Maldito seas. –Draco salió del agua-. Esto está congelado después de estar en agua caliente.

- Se siente genial –dijo Harry saliendo del agua. Harry subió los escalones del tobogán y se deslizó con una carcajada y se sumergió en el agua.

- Eres un niño grande –dijo Draco.

- Nunca pude hacer nada cuando era un niño –dijo Harry-. Todavía hago cosas infantiles a veces. Me mantiene joven.

- Eso es bueno –dijo Draco-. Tienes un rasgo de juventud incluso cuando estás en el trabajo. Y para ser honesto, la madurez no es tan buena como se dice.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Harry-. ¿Quién dice que no puedo ser mayor y seguir haciendo cosas tontas? –Harry le tiró agua a Draco, que se la regresó. Pronto empezó una guerra de agua que ambos disputaron por ganar. Draco se sumergió y hundió a Harry y lo sostuvo bajo el agua, pero Harry tomó las piernas de Draco y empujó hacia atrás con un chapuzón. Los jugueteos continuaron hasta que ambos sintieron risas viniendo de otra dirección. Se voltearon para ver a Ron y Hermione riéndose de ellos y los cuatro rieron.

- Veo que te sientes mejor –dijo Hermione.

- Sí, estoy bien. Me siento genial –dijo Harry-. Curado. –Harry apuntó su hombro.

- Lindo hechizo curativo –dijo Ron-. Ni siquiera una cicatriz.

- Tengo esa particularidad de hacer que mis hechizos curativos funcionen sin cicatrices –dijo Harry empujando a Draco hacia él en el agua-. ¿Todos quieren nadar con nosotros? Podría modificar su ropa.

- No, está bien así –dijo Hermione-. Me voy a ver a mi amiga Tracy. Vamos a jugar al tennis y almorzar tarde.

- Tennis. –Ron bufó de manera insultante-. Qué deporte estúpido.

- El tennis es maravilloso –dijo Draco-. Me encanta jugar.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida-. Tal vez tú y yo podamos jugar alguna vez.

- Yo también puedo jugar –dijo Harry-. Un tipo en el trabajo y su esposa querían que me uniera a su club y me enseñaron a jugar. No soy malo. Y Ron, es más difícil de lo que parece.

- ¿Pegarle a una pequeña pelota amarilla por encima de una red? Sí, veo que debe ser muy difícil –insultó Ron.

- Podríamos enseñarle a Ron a jugar y luego podemos jugar de a dobles –dijo Draco.

- Qué buena idea. –Hermione sonrió de su forma amable-. Ron¿te interesaría aprender a jugar? Draco y Harry podrían enseñarte, ya que te niegas a aprender de mí.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no? –dijo Ron-. Pero no usaré una falda.

- Ah¿por qué no? –bromeó Harry-. Tus piernas no están tan mal. Por supuesto, las piernas de Draco son ay-mi-dios-me-duele-mirarlas increíbles, pero las tuyas no son malas.

- Sólo te gustan enroscadas alrededor tuyo. –Draco tomó esa posición.

- Mierda¿a quién no? –preguntó Harry. Los cuatro rieron juntos y Harry abrazó a Draco en el agua-. Ron, ven con nosotros.

- No, creo que me sentaré en esta silla reclinable y seré perezoso. –Ron se sentó en la silla.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Regresaré a las cinco o seis –dijo Hermione-. Diviértanse hoy. Y Harry, tal vez debas descansar un poco.

- Vete a la mierda, estoy bien –dijo Harry-. Draco me está cuidando.

- Ah bueno, ahora estoy segura de que descansarás, si Draco te está cuidando –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Lo dejaré descansar –dijo Draco-. Brevemente, entre sesiones de sexo descontrolado.

- Creo que iré contigo, Hermione, si tengo que presenciar esas sesiones –dijo Ron.

- No podrías soportarlo –bromeó Harry-. Y tú y yo hemos visto porno gay, Ron. Pensaste que era genial, así que no me salgas con esa mierda.

- ¿Miraste porno gay? –preguntó Hermione. Ron tragó saliva.

- Bueno... sí. Una vez, cuando vine a buscar... lo que sea que querías para Navidad cuando tuvimos esa fiesta –dijo Ron-. Harry y Brian estaban mirándolo y… quise ver qué estaban mirando.

- Sí. Y se quedó tres horas mirándolo –dijo Harry.

- Y tú ni siquiera lo miraste –dijo Ron-. Estabas en la cocina haciendo… lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó Draco.

- Nada –dijo Harry-. Sólo lavando los platos, barriendo, fregando... básicamente cualquier cosa para quedarme en la cocina.

- Ya veo –acusó Draco-. Tratando de alejarte del maníaco.

- Supongo que así podría decirse –dijo Harry-. Después de que Ron se fue, no tuve un buen rato. A Brian no le gustaba Ron en absoluto y Ron odiaba a Brian, así que… mi vida era un infierno. Me golpeó después de que te fuiste esa noche. En la espalda.

- Tendrías que haber matado a ese mamón –dijo Ron-. Nunca me gustó. Nunca. La primera vez que vi a ese idiota había algo que no me gustaba de él.

- ¿De verdad? La primera vez que vi a Brian pensé que era muy atractivo y encantador –admitió Hermione.

- Lo era –dijo Harry-. Hasta que empezó… a ser un bastardo y… bueno, no hablemos de él. Tendrá su juicio en tres meses. Lo pondrán en prisión por algunos años. Así que ya superé esa mierda.

- ¿Ambos sabían que Harry tenía citas en Hogwarts? –dijo Draco alejándose de Harry en el agua. Harry lo persiguió-. Salió con Michael Feinstein. –Harry se sumergió y hundió a Draco por debajo del agua rápidamente y Draco salió riendo.

- ¿De veras¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? –preguntó Hermione.

- Yo sólo... no lo sé –dijo Harry-. ¡Draco, cállate!

- Y eso no es todo... también estuvo viendo a Brandon… -empezó Draco antes de que Harry lo hundiera de vuelta y volviera a salir riendo-. Brandon Kelley. –Draco rió y nadó hacia Harry, que estaba tratando de alejarlo.

- ¿Saliste con Brandon Kelley? Era muy lindo, Harry. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Ron.

- No podía decirles nada a ustedes –dijo Harry-. Albus dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto. Saben lo terrible que habría sido eso para mí en el colegio.

- Eso lo entiendo, Harry. Pero eres nuestro mejor amigo –dijo Hermione-. Siempre podías decirnos lo que fuera.

- Albus me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie –dijo Harry-. Y… nunca le pregunté quién era exactamente nadie, así que… nunca dije nada.

- Le dijiste a Draco –dijo Ron.

- Bueno, sí, pero no hasta unas noches atrás –dijo Harry mientras envolvía a Draco en el agua.

- Esa fue la primer noche que tuvimos sexo –recordó Draco.

- Eso es más información de la que necesitaba –dijo Ron.

- Realmente tengo que irme. Diviértanse. –Hermione salió de la sala de la piscina mientras ellos la saludaban con una mano. Hermione volvió a sacar la cabeza por la puerta-. Y Harry, por favor no le des a Ron muchos dulces. –Hermione le dio una mirada severa y Harry le levantó una mano con la señal de "O.K.". Hermione asintió y se fue.

- Ron, come lo que mierda quieras –dijo Harry-. Cómete toda una puta torta, no me importa.

- Eso planeo –dijo Ron-. Me está matando con esa mierda de nada de dulces. Incluso compró cerveza dietética y refrescos sin azúcar. Casi tuve un ataque epiléptico. –Harry y Draco rieron fuerte en el agua mientras nadaban por ahí. Después de un rato más, decidieron dejar la piscina. Mientras se paraban, Harry miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando antes de mover su muñeca, e inmediatamente estuvieron secos y calentitos.

- Mierda, eres bueno –dijo Draco.

- Sólo para ti –dijo Harry mientras dejaban al área de la piscina y caminaban hacia el apartamento de Harry.

- Ya que Hermione no regresará hasta las cinco o seis, podríamos ir a algún lado –dijo Draco-. Los tres.

- ¿Como a dónde? –preguntó Ron.

- No sé. Pregúntale a Harry, él hace buenos planes –dijo Draco.

- Podríamos ir al Bar Derby. Tienen un par de mesas de billar y algunas pantallas grandes con deportes y esas cosas –dijo Harry-. Es un bar het.

- ¿Un qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Un bar het. Un bar extremadamente heterosexual. Los patrones del establecimiento sólo desean atraer al sexo opuesto –dijo Harry de forma insultante-. No se toman muy bien a los homosexuales.

- ¿Y? Gran cosa –dijo Draco-. Quemaremos el lugar.

- Sólo estoy diciendo que si vamos ahí, tú y yo tendremos que ser un poco… reservados –dijo Harry.

- A la mierda eso –dijo Draco-. De ninguna forma.

- Entonces vayamos a otro lugar –dijo Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Podríamos regresar a Lucky's –dijo Draco-. Brian se fue ahora, así que…

- No lo sé –dijo Harry con un poco de aprensión-. Puede que esa no sea una muy buena idea para mí. Yo puse al bastardo en prisión y él tiene amigos allí.

- Ah, cierto –dijo Draco-. ¿Entonces a dónde?

- Bueno, hay un bar gay cerca llamado Blulight –dijo Harry-. Es genial. Pero… no sé si Ron iría.

- ¿A un bar gay? –preguntó Ron-. Joder que no.

- ¿Por qué no? No quiere decir que seas gay sólo porque vayas allí –dijo Draco.

- Draco tiene razón. También hay muchas mujeres allí –dijo Harry.

- ¿Mujeres¿En un bar gay? –preguntó Ron.

- Claro. Van para bailar y que no las presionen. –Harry sonrió-. No es como si uno de los chicos fuera a pedirle una cita a una o… intentar nada. Es un lugar genial. Creo que te gustaría.

- Vamos ahí –dijo Draco-. Vamos, Ron. Ven con nosotros allí.

- Nadie te conocerá allí de todos modos –dijo Harry-. Y si alguien te pide para bailar, sólo di que no. No es gran cosa.

- ¿Crees que otro chico me invitaría a bailar? –preguntó Ron.

- Bueno... sí. –Harry rió suavemente como si fuera estúpido preguntarlo-. Es un club de baile. Por supuesto que lo harían.

- ¿Otro chico? –preguntó Ron, y Draco y Harry rieron.

- Eso es generalmente lo que encuentras en un bar gay –dijo Draco-. Y… no eres tan feo, Ron.

- Sí. Draco dijo que eras… ¿cómo era? Carnoso –dijo Harry. Draco golpeó a Harry en el brazo.

- Lo soy –dijo Ron-. Y ustedes dos son larguiruchos. –Draco le dio a Harry una mirada y Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Le contaste que yo dije que tú eras larguirucho? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué no? Él también dijo que lo era.

- ¿Vamos a esa cosa del bar gay? –preguntó Ron.

- Deja que Draco y yo nos duchemos rápido y nos cambiemos de ropa y estaremos prontos –dijo Harry mientras él y Draco caminaban por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio-. Tómate una cerveza y mira televisión si quieres –dijo Harry desde el dormitorio.

- En eso estoy –dijo Ron mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador. Ron se sentó en el sofá y cambió al canal del sexo mientras tomaba cerveza. Harry y Draco se ducharon rápidamente.

- ¿Qué debería ponerme? –preguntó Draco mirando por el armario.

- Lo que quieras –dijo Harry mirando también-. Ponte algo sexy para mí. Tal vez tu cuero.

- Hace calor afuera. Sudaré –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y? Yo te lameré el sudor –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Podrías usar ese top de malla y esos shorts negros con calza.

- Eso se vería bien –dijo Draco sacándolo-. Pero creo que usaré el traje azul.

- Aaaaah sí –dijo Harry-. Joder que eso se te ve bien.

- Todo se me ve bien –dijo Draco mientras sacaba el atuendo. Harry rió para sí mismo por la vanidad de Draco. Harry eligió unos apretados vaqueros blancos y un suéter blanco y verde. Los pantalones azules de Draco tenían una trama abierta en los costados, con una trama a juego a ambos lados de la parte de arriba. Era azul francés, y sexy.

- Puta mierda, eres la cosa más sexy que he visto –dijo Harry-. No puedo sacar los ojos de ti.

- Ese es el propósito –dijo Draco-. Además, soy parte Veela. Consigo atención.

- Eso es verdad –dijo Harry-. ¿Por eso no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima?

- No, simplemente soy magnífico, por eso no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima –dijo Draco.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry dándole un abrazo y un rápido beso-. No puedo esperar a verte bailar para mí.

- Yo tampoco puedo esperar por verte bailar para mí –dijo Draco de regreso-. Vamos. –Los tres hombres fueron al auto de Harry-. ¿Quieres que conduzca?

- Si quieres, puedes –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué? Ni de coña –dijo Ron-. Harry, tú maneja.

- Pero Draco es un buen conductor –dijo Harry mientras entraban al auto. Harry condujo.

- Puedo manejar, Ron –dijo Draco.

- ¿Cuántas veces has conducido en el centro de Londres? –preguntó Ron desde el asiento trasero.

- Técnicamente ninguna –dijo Draco-. Pero puedo hacerlo.

- Draco puede hacer lo que sea –dijo Harry livianamente-. Es muy talentoso.

- Sí –dijo Ron-. Eso ya lo sé. Entre tú, Draco y Hermione, me siento dejado de lado en el departamento de cerebros.

- Tú tienes tus propias habilidades, Ron –dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer muchas cosas que ni Harry ni yo podemos hacer.

- Claro –dijo Ron sarcásticamente. La conversación continuó hasta que llegaron al bar Blulight. Harry les mostró el camino y entraron a una atmósfera oscura y llena de humo. La música estaba fuerte, y había una multitud de tamaño decente aunque era temprano. Encontraron una mesa y se sentaron.

- No hay mesera, así que puedo encargarnos bebida de la barra. ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Harry. Ron quiso cerveza y Draco pidió cualquier cosa, así que Harry fue a la barra para ordenar. Esperó y miró cómo dos hombres tomaban la mesa al lado de Ron y Draco. Harry sonrió cuando uno de los hombres empezó a hablarle a Draco. Harry podía sentir el flirteo. Ron le dio una mirada a Harry, y él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara si Draco hablara con los hombres a su lado. Harry llevó sus bebidas a la mesa y se sentó.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Draco tomó un sorbo de lo que Harry le había ordenado.

- Se llama Cóctel de Ensueño –dijo Harry. Draco asintió con placer.

- Me encanta. –Draco tomó otro sorbo-. Siempre pides lo que me gusta.

- Te conozco –dijo Harry-. Sé exactamente lo que te gusta.

- Deberías. –Ron rió-. Estuviste obsesionado con Malfoy por años.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Draco dulcemente, batiendo las pestañas.

- Joder que sí, solía mirarte todo el tiempo –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, mierda. Míralo –dijo Harry-. Es jodidamente magnífico y siempre lo ha sido. No soy ciego, sabes.

- Harry tiene un buen punto, Ron –dijo Draco de esa forma arrogante-. Soy simplemente magnífico. –Rieron por el comportamiento de Draco.

- Con una mierda que lo eres –dijo Harry. El otro hombre en la mesa notó la presencia de Harry y se dio la vuelta-. ¿Quieres bailar con él? Ve si quieres.

- ¿Quieres que baile con otro tipo? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Eso es lo que te gusta?

- Sólo me gusta verte –dijo Harry-. Pero verte bailar suele emocionarme, sí.

- Bien –dijo Draco mientras se volteaba para tocar al otro hombre por el hombro. Draco hizo un coqueto movimiento con la cabeza-. Discúlpame¿te gustaría bailar? –Harry y Ron notaron el comportamiento irresistible de Draco. El hombre aceptó rápidamente y Draco le hizo una guiñada a Harry y Ron mientras iba con el hombre atractivo hacia la pista de baile.

- Lo dejas irse a bailar con otros hombres –dijo Ron mientras miraban a Draco y el otro hombre empezar a bailar.

- Míralo, Ron –dijo Harry-. Maldición. Me corro sólo viéndolo moverse. O respirar. Draco está tan bueno. Tengo tanta suerte de tenerlo.

- Draco también tiene suerte, y lo sabe –dijo Ron-. Eres un partidazo.

- Ay, por favor –dijo Harry-. No soy nada. Aquí en el mundo muggle sólo soy un poli raro. Apenas tengo una vida aquí de todos modos. Trabajar y dormir es básicamente todo lo que hago.

- Pero eso es lo que querías –dijo Ron-. ¿No es así?

- Sí –dijo Harry mientras observaba a Draco levantar los brazos y moverse al ritmo de la música. El deseo de Harry por Draco era vidente-. Ay dios, Ron. No sabes lo enamorado que estoy de él. Estoy tan enamorado de Draco que no lo creerías. Si él quiere volver al mundo mágico, yo voy con él.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que quiere? –preguntó Ron.

- No me importa lo que quiera –dijo Harry con los ojos pegados a la pálida figura bailando en su forma sexy-. Porque sea lo que sea, lo haré.

- Eso es grande, Harry –dijo Ron. Harry asintió.

- No me importa –dijo Harry mirando a Ron-. Haría lo que sea por él. Lo que sea.

- Eso es bueno, supongo –dijo Ron-. Yo me siento así con Hermione. Haría lo que sea que me pidiera.

- ¿Excepto dejar los dulces? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa petulante.

- Sí. Y beber esa estúpida cerveza dietética –dijo Ron. Los dos hablaron, tomaron sus bebidas y miraron a Draco bailar. Pronto hubo tres hombres bailando con Draco, y a él le encantó la atención-. Mira esa mierda. Están encima de él.

- Le gusta –dijo Harry-. Sabes que a Draco le encanta la atención.

- Si él fuera mío, terminaría eso –dijo Ron-. No podría soportarlo. Pero supongo que yo soy celoso.

- Draco es el tipo de persona que exige atención sólo por entrar a una habitación –dijo Harry. Ron asintió de acuerdo-. Eso es lo suyo, y a mí me gusta ver a otros deseando lo que es mío.

- De veras te pone esa mierda –dijo Ron. Harry rió-. Sólo míralo y asegúrate de que nadie le ponga un dedo a lo que es tuyo.

- No tienen chance –dijo Harry-. No sólo Draco no lo permitiría, sino que… puedo hacer un poco de daño cuando se me antoja. Puedo ser no muy lindo a veces. Especialmente cuando se trata de alguien molestando a Draco. No lo soportaría.

- Eso lo sé –dijo Ron-. Hay mujeres aquí. Mira allí. –Ron señaló la dirección donde había muchas mujeres sentadas. Harry soltó una corta carcajada de diversión.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ésas son mujeres? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Lo son? –dijo Ron-. Realmente se ven como mujeres.

- Conozco a una. La que está vestida de amarillo se hace llamar Shade –dijo Harry-. Es un trava.

- ¿Un qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Un trava. Un travesti –dijo Harry-. Tiene polla.

- Ah –dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño, por lo que Harry rió-. Esto es como un planeta de fenómenos. –Harry rió fuerte.

- No sé de las otras –dijo Harry dándole un rápido vistazo a las mujeres y luego volviendo a mirar a Draco, quien le hizo un gesto de que se acercara-. Discúlpame, pero mi Slytherin llama y yo debo obedecer.

- Hazlo –dijo Ron. Harry fue a la pista de baila y enfrentó a Draco y empezaron a bailar.

- Eres un buen bailarín –dijo Draco-. Eso me sorprende.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry-. Porque no soy real para ti. –Harry empezó a mover la boca siguiendo la letra de la canción mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música. Ron sonrió por la pareja y se maravilló de lo natural que se veían juntos. Draco puso su espalda contra el pecho de Harry mientras bailaban. Harry enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Draco y besó su cuello, y Draco levantó los brazos hacia el cuello de Harry y lo empujó hacia él. Después de varios minutos en esa posición, Draco bailó su camino hacia la espalda de Harry y pasó sus manos por los costados de Harry y finalmente se pegó a la espalda de Harry con su cuerpo mientras se movían. Ron rió por el baile juguetonamente sexual y el par disfrutándose. Después de bailar dos canciones más, regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron para descansar.

- Draco, eres un gran bailarín –dijo Ron.

- Gracias –dijo Draco antes de bajarse el resto de su bebida-. Harry tiene buenos movimientos.

- Harry no es malo –dijo Ron. Harry le dio una mirada severa-. ¿Quién te enseñó a bailar así, Harry?

- Jill Shelton –dijo Harry para la sorpresa de ambos-. Trabajo con ella. Bueno, solía trabajar con ella, antes de que se casara y tuviera un bebé. Es una buena amiga mía.

- ¿Y ella te enseñó a bailar? –Draco rió-. Eso es raro.

- En realidad no. Ella solía ser una stripper –dijo Harry-. La mujer puede bailar. Rompió con su novio de tres años y... una noche, estaba trabajando. Ella era oficinista a media jornada. Entonces hablamos de su novio y nos hicimos amigos. Solía ir a su casa y cocinar y ella solía venir a mi casa y lavar la ropa. Era genial. Ella sabía que era gay y no me iría sobre ella y viceversa. No había presión. Es muy amable.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tú, Draco? –preguntó Ron.

- Ni idea –dijo Draco-. Sólo lo aprendí de observar y bailar con otros. Después de Hogwarts tuve un... bueno… un viaje alrededor del mundo. –Draco rió-. Llevé a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott conmigo e hicimos cualquier locura. Visitamos muchos países, grandes ciudades, y nos fuimos de juerga todos los días por dos años. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Celeste. Y luego… bueno… me fui en picada desde allí.

- ¿Cómo era Celeste? –preguntó Harry. Draco pensó y suspiró.

- Era una sangre pura, por supuesto –dijo Draco-. Nos encontramos en Grecia en un bar. Ambos estábamos bebiendo y yo seguí ordenándonos bebidas. Lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté con ella en mi cama en el hotel. Se quedó con nosotros tres y la llevamos con nosotros cuando fuimos a Italia y España. Era como una gran fiesta. Y… al principio la compartí con Blaise y Theodore. Pero luego ella... se enganchó a mí y ya. Estábamos en Dinamarca cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Y lo hablamos. Ella quería quedarse con el bebé, así que... la llevé a la Mansión Malfoy a que conociera a mi familia.

- Ay mierda. –Ron rió-. ¿Qué pensó de Lucius?

- Lo mismo que todos pensaban de él –dijo Draco-. Ella odiaba al bastardo. –Rieron-. Pero Lucius estaba complacido de que hubiese sentado cabeza finalmente. –Draco rió por el sarcasmo-. Estúpido cabrón. Me negué a casarme con ella al principio, hasta que… bueno, hasta que volvieron a amenazarme de muerte, así que me casé con ella. Eso fue totalmente enfermo. Totalmente enfermo, joder. Nunca la volví a tocar.

- ¿Ni siquiera tuvieron sexo en su noche de bodas? –preguntó Harry.

- Joder que no –dijo Draco-. Ya te dije. Después de que descubrimos que estaba embarazada, nunca la volví a tocar. Ni una vez. A ella no parecía importarle tampoco, así que… así era.

- Eso es jodido –dijo Ron-. No puedo imaginarme estar casado y no… mierda.

- Yo tomé un amante y ella no –dijo Draco-. No es poco común en nuestro mundo, saben.

- Nuestro mundo –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. ¿Dónde demonios está eso?

- Buena pregunta –dijo Ron-. ¿Tres magos sentados en un club gay muggle? Quién sabe. Y... ¿dónde está el baño de este lugar? –Harry apuntó a la derecha y Ron se fue a atenderse.

- Me gusta este bar –dijo Draco volteándose hacia Harry y tomando su mano encima de la mesa-. Y creo que tú también me gustas.

- ¿De veras? Me alegro tanto. Creo que tú también me gustas –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Planeo hacerte el odio después. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia. Harry sonrió.

- Ya veo. Podemos hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Me encanta cuando me haces el odio.

- A mí también me gusta un poco –dijo Draco.

- Te vi bailar con el trío –dijo Harry-. Muy cachondo. Estaban encima de ti. Me encantó. –Draco rió.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Lo hice para tu entretenimiento –dijo Draco.

- Gracias. Eres demasiado amable –dijo Harry-. A Ron casi le da un ataque. No podía entender que yo te permitiera bailar así con otros.

- No hay nadie más que tú para mí –dijo Draco acariciando amorosamente la mejilla de Harry.

- Eso yo lo sé, pero Ron no puede verlo –dijo Harry-. Especialmente porque estás tan bueno. Es obvio hasta para Ron que los hombres se te tiran a tus pies. Ron es un poco celoso en ese aspecto.

- ¿Y tú no? –preguntó Draco.

- Podría serlo, pero... sería un pecado retenerte –dijo Harry-. Siempre has sido el centro de la atención en una habitación. No puedo negarte eso. Y… la paso bien personalmente al ver tipos deseando lo que es mío.

- Entiendo –dijo Draco-. Y tienes razón. Ando por todos lados aquí, pero siempre regresaré a ti. Eso lo sabes. –Harry asintió-. Me encanta esta relación, Harry. –Rieron juntos por sus formas extrañas-. Me dejas hacer lo que quiera.

- Nunca te detendría –dijo Harry lleno de fuerza-. Lo que quieras, lo tienes.

- ¿Ves? Eso es lo que me merezco –dijo Draco-. Todo lo que quiera.

- Por supuesto que sí. Te venero –dijo Harry.

- Como debería ser –dijo Draco de esa forma arrogante que a Harry le encantaba.

- Exactamente –dijo Harry. Draco se inclinó para darle a Harry el mejor beso de su vida, y cuando el beso terminó lentamente, dejó a ambos con ganas de más-. Me vuelves loco. Lo juro.

- Soy culpable... e igualmente afectado –dijo Draco-. Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti –dijo Harry con una expresión de anhelo apasionado. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos fueron inconscientes de todo lo demás por varios minutos. Ambos se dijeron mutuamente la profundidad de su amor con los ojos. Era una promesa entre ellos de unión, y una necesidad de tener al otro no sólo físicamente, sino de un modo que ambos encontraran parte de sí con el otro. Ron regresó a la mesa y notó la mirada.

- ¿Problemas? –dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. Draco y Harry compartieron una pequeña sonrisa por la interrupción.

- No –dijo Draco mientras rompían la mirada-. Ningún problema. Sólo estaba admirando mi buena fortuna.

- Y yo estaba ojeando la mía –dijo Harry-. Junto a todos los del bar. –Rieron por la atención que recibía Draco. Los tres empezaron a hablar y Draco mantuvo el agarre de la mano de Harry. Un joven hombre robusto se acercó y le pidió a Ron para bailar, pero él se negó cortésmente. Draco y Harry apenas podían contener las carcajadas, hasta que el lindo joven se fue.

- ¿Por qué no bailaste con él? –preguntó Draco.

- No puedo bailar con él –dijo Ron-. No soy… No puedo… No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no? –Harry rió-. Puedes bailar. Te he visto bailar antes.

- Pero… no con un tío –dijo Ron.

- Ay, por todos los cielos, Ron. No hay nada diferente en bailar con un hombre o una mujer –soltó Draco-. Sólo muévete y baila. No significa que seas gay sólo porque bailas con un hombre.

- Pero apostaría que ese tío creyó que yo era gay –dijo Ron-. Y… no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo? –preguntó Draco.

- No –dijo Ron como si fuera estúpido.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry-. Draco es el mejor bailarín aquí. Te haría bien ser visto con él. –Harry y Draco rieron.

- Yo sólo... no puedo –dijo Ron. Draco se paró y jaló la mano de Ron hasta que finalmente tuvo que pararse o caer de la silla-. Draco, por favor… -Harry se paró y tomó la otra mano de Ron.

- Bailarás con nosotros –dijo Harry-. O te echaré un maleficio cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento. Draco, haz eso que haces con Ron.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Bailar, estúpido –dijo Harry mientras llegaban a la pista. Los tres bailaron y Draco hizo la cosa con su espalda con Ron. Los fluidos movimientos de Draco y la ligera frotación contra la entrepierna de Ron eran seductoramente provocativos y cachondos.

- Ay mierda –dijo Ron-. Para eso. –Draco y Harry estaban en ataques de risa-. Pero… no es demasiado malo. Mierda, Draco… esa mierda es… wow.

- Eso es. –Harry rió mientras bailaba con ellos y luego se volteó para bailar con otros en la pista. Los tres hicieron una ronda en la pista bailando con todos los demás. Pero al final, los tres regresaron a bailar entre ellos después de cuatro canciones. La canción cambió regresaron a su mesa a charlar un rato.

- Iré a buscar bebidas –dijo Draco-. ¿Todos quieren lo mismo?

- Yo iré. Tú siéntate aquí –dijo Harry con los ojos puestos en algo en la barra-. Siéntate –dijo Harry amablemente pero un poco firme. Draco asintió con aprensión y Ron buscó lo que Harry pudiera haber visto. Harry caminó hacia la barra y ordenó las bebidas. Mantuvo un ojo en la situación que se estaba cociendo en la esquina, donde tres hombres estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Harry sabía que uno de ellos había salido recientemente de la cárcel. Había sido arrestado repetidamente con cargos relativos a drogas, robo, y más recientemente robo a mano armada y posesión de droga. Harry los miró de cerca, y cuando el joven deslizó su mano hacia su bota, Harry miró a Ron y le dijo que se quedara, y caminó en dirección al hombre. Para cuando Harry llegó, el joven había sacado el cuchillo y estaba luchando por metérselo en la garganta al otro hombre. Éste pateó la mesa y se lanzó hacia otra dirección, y Harry se puso en marcha rápidamente, y tan rápido como un relámpago, tuvo a Billy contra el piso y el cuchillo en su propia mano.

- Supongo que me dirás qué estás haciendo aquí –dijo Harry-. No tienes que estar aquí, Billy. Y esta arma está rompiendo tu libertad provisional. –El otro hombre empezó a levantarse-. Quédate o te arrestaré. Siéntate –dijo Harry firmemente. El otro hombre se sentó. Ron y Draco se acercaron con el encargado y los policías fueron llamados otra vez.

- ¿Este es tu hábito? –le preguntó Draco a Harry.

- Este es mi trabajo –dijo Harry levantando a Billy y arrojándolo a una silla un poco rudamente-. Ya hemos pasado por esto, Billy. Estoy harto.

- Vete al infierno –dijo Billy-. Jodido marica. –Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no fue muy lindo –dijo Harry suavemente-. Estoy seguro de que fuiste una buena puta de mierda en prisión amoldándote y cediendo todo el día contra tu propia voluntad.

- Jódete. No soy la puta de nadie –soltó Billy. Harry podía ver que el joven tenía obviamente algún tipo de droga.

- Escucha, hombre. He tratado de ayudarte todo lo que puedo –dijo Harry-. Te he mandado a rehabilitación tres veces y has agotado mi amabilidad contigo. No puedo sacarte de tu mierda para siempre, Billy. Tienes una niña en la que pensar. Renuncia a la droga y consigue una vida, hombre.

- No eres mi mamá –dijo Billy-. Y no necesito tu pequeño discurso. Sal de mi vista, con una mierda. –Harry levantó las manos derrotado y regresó hacia Draco, y rodó los ojos por la estupidez de Billy. Dos policías de otra división llegaron, pero Harry los conocía a ambos. Harry explicó la situación y ellos fueron a Billy y el otro hombre para interrogarlos.

- ¿No puedo llevarte a ningún lado? –preguntó Draco en broma-. ¿Sabes lo que significa estar de vacaciones? –Harry rió y empujó a Draco hacia él.

- Sé lo que significa –dijo Harry-. Pero intenté e intenté ayudar a ese niño. Sólo tiene diecinueve y tiene une novia y una bebé. Es un buen chico cuando no anda con drogas. Yo sólo… no puedo entenderlo. Me cabrea. La primera vez que lo arresté sólo tenía dieciséis.

- No puedes salvar a todos si no quieren ser salvados –dijo Ron-. He visto niños como ese y no valen un coño.

- Eso no es verdad –dijo Harry-. Billy es un producto de lo que ha conocido. Su madre era una prostituta y nunca conoció a su padre. Mientras ella trabajaba en la calle, Billy estuvo solo o con sus amigos toda la vida. Nunca conoció ninguna disciplina y… ahora lo está pagando.

- Ya han pasado de las cuatro. Tenemos que irnos –dijo Draco. Harry asintió. Los tres volvieron a salir y Harry los condujo a casa-. ¿Podemos detenernos a sacar más porno? –Harry rió y asintió. Llegaron a la tienda de videos y entraron. Draco los dirigió hacia la pequeña área privada donde estaba ubicado el porno. Harry enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Draco desde atrás mientras leían los títulos. Hicieron dos selecciones y Harry hizo un rápido alto por cervezas y refrescos camino al apartamento.

- Me alegra que seas rico –dijo Ron mientras entraban al apartamento.

- Uso mi propio salario del trabajo para pagar todo lo que compro –dijo Harry-. Bueno, casi todo. Para los muebles usé mi otra cuenta, pero pago yo mismo cosas como porno y cerveza. Me vuelvo loco cuando pienso que a mi padre tal vez no le guste que use mi herencia para pagar porno. –Los tres rieron por la tontería. Ron descansó en su silla favorita y apoyó los pies en el taburete. Harry y Draco se recostaron en el sofá enroscados mientras el porno empezaba.

- Esto es realmente raro para mí, Harry –dijo Ron-. He estado en un club gay, estoy aquí con ustedes dos y estoy mirando porno gay. Demonios, creo que me estoy volviendo gay. –Harry casi se cayó del sofá por reírse tanto.

- No lo eres. –Draco rió-. Estás casado, idiota.

- ¿Y? Tú estuviste casado –dijo Ron.

- Yo nunca he estado casado. –Harry hizo un puchero-. Probablemente nunca me case. –Draco le dio a Harry una mirada extraña-. ¿Qué?

- Nada –dijo Draco.

- No¿qué? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó Harry en broma.

- Sí, me casaré contigo –bromeó Draco. Ron se ahogó con su cerveza y todos volvieron a reír.

- ¿Le acabas de pedir a Draco que se case contigo? –preguntó Ron seriamente. Harry y Draco se miraron mutuamente y hubo un momento.

- Me casaría con Draco –dijo Harry sinceramente, mirando los ojos de su amante. Draco tragó saliva-. Si Draco quisiera.

- Yo... Yo um... –balbuceó Draco. Harry lo besó rápidamente para alivianar la presión.

- Pero no hoy. Hoy veré porno. ¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó Harry mientras se paraba.

- Sí, claro –dijo Draco mientras Harry dejaba la habitación. Draco puso una mano en su pecho y respiró.

- Yo creo que iba en serio –dijo Ron-. Realmente lo creo.

- Sé que sí –dijo Draco-. Puedo saber cuando Harry es sincero con algo. Pero… sólo… me tomó con la guardia baja. Lo hace a veces. Dice algo y... me espanta.

- Draco¿te casarías con él? –preguntó Ron seriamente.

- En un parpadeo –dijo Draco con una sonrisa honesta mientras se miraban. Harry entró con las cervezas y las entregó antes de tomar su cómoda posición en el sofá con Draco. Los tres miraron porno, hablaron, rieron, y en general, se divirtieron. Luego llegó Hermione. Harry movió la muñeca y la puerta se abrió antes de que ella la golpeara.

- Tú cabrón –dijo Hermione mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. Hermione notó la televisión y vio la selección-. Muy bonito. Veo que esto es programación educativa. –Hermione se sentó en la rodilla de Ron.

- Para mí lo es –dijo Draco-. Estoy buscando nuevo material para enseñarle a Harry. Ya ha dominado lo demás.

- ¿Te estás aburriendo de mí? –bromeó Harry.

- ¿Aburrirme de ti? –Draco rió-. No hay forma existente de que una persona se aburra cerca de ti. Siempre hay algo a dondequiera que tú vayas.

- Eso es tan cierto –dijo Hermione, y luego pensó en lo que acababa de ser dicho-. ¿Pasó algo hoy? –Los tres rieron entre dientes.

- Harry estuvo haciendo lo que hace –dijo Ron.

- ¿Arrestaste a alguien¿A dónde fueron¿Fue a un bar, no es así? Y Harry, se supone que estés descansando hoy –regañó Hermione, y Draco se rió tan fuerte en el sofá que Harry lo empujó al suelo.

- Déjalo, Herm –dijo Harry irritado-. Mierda. Estoy bien. Fuimos a Blulight y arresté a Billy Thatcher. Está en libertad condicional. Sacó un cuchillo y cometió intento. Ese niño se metió muy mal con las drogas. –Draco se sentó y Harry lo ayudó a volver al sofá, donde volvieron a recostarse juntos-. Perdón por eso. –Harry le sonrió a Draco.

- Sólo por eso no me casaré contigo –bromeó Draco. Harry rió suavemente.

- Sí lo harás. –Harry enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las de Draco-. Pero sólo porque te gusta usar smoking.

- Ah, me gustaría ver los smokings que compraron –dijo Hermione-. Harry y Draco se mordieron los labios-. ¿Los compraron¿Verdad?

- Um... bueno, como que me dispararon hoy –dijo Harry.

- Pero... ¿qué usarán? Y... –Hermione miró su reloj-. Bueno. No hay nada abierto ahora. Pero tienen que comprarlos mañana. Por favor díganme que lo harán.

- Eso lo sabemos –dijo Draco-. Sólo hemos estado un poco… ocupados, últimamente. –Hermione cruzó los brazos irritada por el par de adictos al sexo.

- ¿Herm? –preguntó Harry-. Por favor cálmate. ¿Está bien? Sabes cuánto necesitábamos un descanso. Ambos. Compraremos los smokings mañana, y Draco sabe cómo alterarlos mágicamente a sus propios estándares perfectamente magníficos. Así que… estaremos bien.

- Vale –dijo Hermione-. Yo sólo... me preocupo por ustedes. ¿Llamaste a Albus cuando llegaste a casa?

- Ay mierda –dijo Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza-. Herm, aprieta el botón y llámalo por mí. –Hermione así lo hizo.

- Aquí Hogwarts, habla el director –dijo Albus-. Harry, será mejor que seas tú.

- Soy yo. –Harry rió-. Perdón por no llamarte antes. Estaba... um... detenido.

- Te olvidaste –acusó Albus. Harry colgó su cabeza.

- Sí. Lo siento –dijo Harry.

- Qué bueno que Hermione llamó y me dijo que ya habías llegado a casa –dijo Albus. Hermione les sonrió dulcemente. Harry movió la boca diciéndole "gracias" y ella asintió.

- Ron y Herm están con nosotros –dijo Harry-. Y sí, he curado mi hombro y está bien. Ni siquiera una molestia. Nunca me sentí mejor.

- ¿Nunca? –preguntó Albus con una risita.

- Nop. Nunca. –Harry atrajo a Draco-. Tengo que saber algo. ¿Cuántas personas estarán presentes en el banquete del martes¿Y, sospechamos actividad? Sé que yo sí. –Los tres de Harry una mirada extraña.

- Probablemente limitando –dijo Albus-. Y tú sabes de quién hablamos.

- Sí. ¿Estarán los tres? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Fueron dadas las invitaciones?

- Dadas y recibidas. No hubo correspondencia, pero tu presencia seguramente los atraerá –dijo Albus-. Ten en consideración que pueden haber muchos niños presentes. Y… también Draco.

- Eso lo entiendo y he planeado tomándolo en cuenta –dijo Harry-. Dame los números.

- Aproximadamente ochenta asistentes –dijo Albus-. Nuestra mesa está donde lo pediste y también te sentarás en la mesa alta, como también pediste.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Te llamaré de nuevo... probablemente... –Harry lo pensó un momento-. Probablemente mañana por la noche alrededor de las ocho. Tendré que saber la ubicación si la tienes.

- Estoy trabajando en eso –dijo Albus-. Tengo tres probables, pero ninguna determinada. Draco tal vez sepa si le preguntas.

- Eso planeo. –Harry miró a Draco, que estaba perdido-. Ve si puedes averiguar el menú del banquete también. Tal vez necesite saberlo.

- Por el amor del cielo¿por qué? –preguntó Albus.

- Tengo mis razones, sólo ayúdame en esta, por favor –dijo Harry.

- Tú eres el jefe –dijo Albus-. Hablaré contigo mañana a las ocho. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Adiós –dijo Harry, y Hermione apagó el maguífono.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Draco.

- Banquete –dijo Harry-. Te dije que siempre soy un blanco. Y... tengo razones por las que creer que algunas cosas tendrán lugar. Y, como siempre, planeo estar en la mitad de todo causando una considerable cantidad de confusión. No te preocupes, no estaré en peligro, te lo prometo.

- ¿Tres invitaciones? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí. No puedo mencionarlo ahora –dijo Harry-. Es algo de "Harry Potter derrotando al malo". Planes y esas cosas.

- ¿Y qué fue eso sobre mí? –preguntó Draco.

- Eres especial –dijo Harry-. Y eres mi cita.

- Ay no –dijo Ron-. Draco es un blanco.

- Draco está siendo buscado –dijo Hermione. Draco se volteó hacia Harry.

- No te preocupes por eso. Tengo todo bajo cuidado –dijo Harry.

- Pero no se supone que nosotros... –dijo Draco. Harry puso su mano encima de la boca de Draco.

- Lo hablaremos después –dijo Harry. Draco asintió y Harry quitó su mano.

- Ay no –dijo Draco al percatarse.

- Lo hablaremos –dijo Harry-. No te preocupes. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confías en mí¿no es así?

- Um... bueno, sí. Supongo. –Draco sonaba inseguro.

- Nunca he fallado aún, Draco –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Soy un Slytherin, sabes. Engañoso y astuto. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

- ¿Cómo¿Quién? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Cuándo planeaste esto?

- ¿Cuándo hablo con Albus? –preguntó Harry.

- A mitad de la noche –dijo Ron. Harry asintió.

- ¿Te levantas a mitad de la noche para hablar con Albus? –preguntó Draco.

- Siempre lo hago cuando hay que hacer algo –dijo Harry-. Esto es sólo… eso que hago. Piénsalo. Un banquete con tú y yo asistiendo. ¿Xavier buscándonos? No dejará pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo, y tenía que estar preparado para ello. Te he dicho mil veces que no puedo ir a ningún lugar en el mundo mágico sin un plan adecuado. Tengo que asegurar seguridad para tú y yo. Y… tengo un… bueno, un plan muy extraño. –Harry dio esa brillante mirada perversa.

- Ay dios –dijo Ron-. La última vez que dijiste eso casi te mataron.

- No digas eso –dijo Hermione-. Y… Harry, tal vez tengas que decirnos un poco más.

- No hay necesidad esta vez –dijo Harry-. Sabrán lo que necesitan en el momento apropiado. –Ron y Hermione asintieron. Draco miró entre los tres con confusión-. No te preocupes, Draco. Yo te protegeré. Nada en el mundo te lastimará. Lo garantizo.

- Bien –dijo Draco-. Y... ¿qué hay de ti¿Quién te protegerá a ti?

- Yo no necesito protección –dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco.

- Porque soy el mago más poderoso con vida.

**¡Wiii!** Aquí tienen otro medio-capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Cada vez se pone mejor¿a que sí? Sólo esperen a que llegue a su climax. Yaayy, amo esta historia!

Bueno, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias por los reviews! Aunque siguen bajando en número T.T por fis sean buenitos y hagan clic en "Go", vale? Por hoy no les grito.

No puedo creer que dentro de poco llegaré al capítulo siete... me emociono xD! Este también está dedicado a Gio por su cumpleaños!

**Revieeeew!**


	9. Dada de Alta del Hospital, parte II

**El Camino de Entrada **

**Por Kimberjingle **

**Capítulo 6: Dada de Alta del Hospital, el Bar Gay, Smokings y el Cambiazo**

**Parte II**

- Yo no necesito protección –dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco.

- Porque soy el mago más poderoso con vida –le dijo livianamente Harry a Draco, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa de apreciación-. Y tú estás a mi cuidado. ¿Ahora te sientes más seguro?

- Absolutamente –dijo Draco tranquilamente.

- Bien –dijo Harry antes de inclinarse a besar a Draco lleno de amor.

- Simplemente no puedo creer la estupidez –dijo Draco. Harry pareció confundido-. Brian. Fue un total-idiota-imbécil-estúpido-tonto-cretino-asqueroso-inmundo enfermo.

- Por favor no te contengas. Dinos cómo te sientes en realidad –dijo Ron con una carcajada.

- Cualquiera que renunciase a Harry es... simplemente un tonto de gran magnitud –dijo Draco.

- ¿Tendré que agradecerte otra vez? –le preguntó Harry a Draco, que miró la encimera casi con miedo.

- Brian sólo tuvo la oportunidad de ver la mitad de Harry, Draco –dijo Hermione-. Nosotros vemos la versión completa.

- Sí. Tienen tanta suerte –dijo Harry sarcásticamente con una carcajada-. Ah, Ron. Cambié el arreglo de sus asientos en el banquete. Tú y Hermione se sentarán con… um… Draco y Albus en nuestra mesa. También habrá otro invitado en esa mesa. No sé quién exactamente.

- Bien. Puedo hacerlo –dijo Ron.

- No fue una petición –dijo Harry-. Es necesario. Y Hermione¿qué sabes sobre muggles y aparición interrelacionados?

- Muy poco. Hay cantidades limitadas de muggles siendo aparecidos en compañía de magos. Generalmente la necesidad sería inmediata si el muggle estuviera en presencia de un mago y necesitara ser movido rápidamente por su propia seguridad –dijo Hermione. Harry asintió.

- Ve si puedes averiguar alguna otra forma además de un traslador con la que los muggles pudieran transportarse entre el mundo mágico y muggle y enfocarse en viajes de mayor escala. También investiga el mismo asunto en el Departamento de Misterios. Tendré que saberlo antes del banquete –dijo Harry. Hermione asintió a su tarea.

- ¿Esa información tiene algún propósito? –preguntó Draco.

- Siempre hay un propósito cuando Harry pide algo –respondió Hermione-. Sale con algunas peticiones extrañas a veces, y generalmente no sabemos porqué lo pide hasta que acabe. –Harry rió suavemente-. Es irritante.

- ¿Entonces le andas ordenando a la gente? –preguntó Draco.

- No, le hago peticiones a mentes brillantes a las que por suerte tengo acceso –dijo Harry-. La tuya incluida. Todavía no he empezado contigo. –Harry sonrió.

- Genial –dijo Draco sarcásticamente-. Estás empezando a asustarme.

- Bienvenido al club Harry Potter, Draco –dijo Ron con una sonrisa-. Nunca hay un momento aburrido.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos del destino? –le preguntó Harry a Draco, que empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Draco asintió-. Tal vez habría tenido que ir por ti, pero en cambio tú viniste a mí. ¿No es asombroso?

- Asombroso –dijo Draco en pavor. Ron y Hermione rieron. Harry lo besó rápidamente.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry.

- Así es como es, Draco. Sólo… confía en lo que Harry dice –dijo Hermione-. Nosotros hemos estado haciendo esta mierda por años y… de alguna forma todo funciona. –Harry le sonrió a Draco, quien sólo gimió en pavor.

- Nunca dejaría que nada te lastimara –le dijo Harry-. Porque te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti –dijo Draco, y atrajo a Harry hacia él para un abrasador beso que empezó a durar mucho, y Harry movió sus manos y brazos para abrazar a Draco de una forma sexualmente conductiva. Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos y esperaron.

- Nosotros nos vamos. Los llamaremos después. Sólo continúen –dijo Ron con una carcajada, y él y Hermione los dejaron en el sofá besándose profundamente.

Draco deslizó su mano a la entrepierna de Harry y fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido gutural de placer. Harry respondió al envolver una pierna de Draco con las suyas y deslizar una mano para acariciar la piel de la cálida espalda de Draco. Los dedos de Draco desabrocharon lentamente los vaqueros blancos de Harry. Mientras se desvestían, besos y toques fueron dados cariñosamente, expresando el abrumador amor por el otro. La ropa fue arrojada sin cuidado, pieza por pieza, hasta que el sentimiento de piel contra piel fue disfrutado. Durante los besos y caricias de tal lenta pasión, dos amantes no necesitaron palabras habladas para expresar la profundidad de su evidente significado. Cada uno se unió al otro mientras las horas pasaban y la dulzura de cada unión era recompensada con lágrimas de alegría por la fusión de sus almas. Furiosos fuegos incontrolables de deseo carnal combinados con el combustible del anhelante deseo de cariño grabado con el calor de miles de soles, hasta que el éxtasis fue alcanzado. Lentamente, alejándose del lugar más alto, cada uno se acomodó en su cama y en los expectantes brazos del otro, mientras sus cuerpos descansaban de tales pruebas físicas.

- Si me sintiera mejor, moriría de puro placer. Eres todo para mí, Harry –susurró Draco contra la piel dorada mientras el sueño se hacía presente.

- Y tú eres mi mundo, mi dragón –susurró Harry en el letargo del sueño-. Vivo sólo por ti. Te amo más que a la vida. –Con los sentimientos de eterno afecto en sus labios, cada uno encontró paz en el sueño que los reclamó.

Un aliento cálido y labios suaves en su cuello despertaron a Draco. Un suave murmullo de satisfacción retumbó en su garganta antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y unos fuertes brazos lo atrajeran.

- Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus –dijo Draco en latín, el lema de su colegio, con una suave carcajada que Harry devolvió.

- Nunca despiertes a un dragón dormido –dijo Harry contra su piel-. ¿Debí haber tomado ese consejo?

- No –dijo Draco-. Oh gran caballero, me temo que el dragón fue vencido por tu imponente espada anoche. –Harry rió y abrazó fuerte a Draco.

- Este gran caballero experimentó la mejor noche de su vida con el dragón –respondió Harry-. Eres increíble.

- Tú no eres malo –bromeó Draco con su sonrisa petulante.

- Practicaré –bromeó Harry moviendo la cadera contra las nalgas de Draco-. ¿Es hora de una lección?

- Um, no. –Draco sonrió-. Eres demasiado para mí. No puedo hacerlo otra vez todavía. ¿Estás tratando de matarme? –Y Harry aún no había detenido las juguetonas embestidas.

- Nunca trataría de matarte –dijo Harry-. Bueno, a menos que estuvieras tratando de dejarme y me viera obligado a hacer algo drástico.

- ¿Drástico¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Draco de forma juguetona.

- Atarte –dijo Harry. Draco volteó su cabeza para mirar esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, llenos de amor sólo para él.

- Tal vez trate de escaparme entonces –dijo Draco-. Soy lo suficiente malvado como para disfrutarlo.

- Y yo soy suficiente Slytherin como para hacerte caer –dijo Harry, y rieron-. ¿Qué puedo hacerte para el desayuno? Estaba pensando en panqueques, salchichas y alguna fruta fresca que compramos cuando fuimos a comprar víveres.

- Eso suena maravilloso –dijo Draco-. Te ayudaré.

El par se puso los pantalones del pijama y caminaron por el living hacia la cocina. Harry dobló su muñeca descuidadamente y limpió el living de toda la ropa que habían dejado la noche anterior. En un instante la ropa fue quitada y todo en la habitación brillaba, mientras Harry pasaba a la cocina.

- Eres demasiado bueno –dijo Draco caminando detrás de Harry hacia el refrigerador-. ¿Te das cuenta de que yo no he hecho un hechizo en una semana? Bueno, excepto ese inútil Imperius de mierda, pero… nada. Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin conjurar. Nunca pasé ni un solo día sin usar magia.

- No necesitamos magia para vivir en el mundo muggle –dijo Harry sacando las cosas para el desayuno-. Cuando un mago vive en el mundo muggle, la magia es por simple conveniencia la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo es para mí. A menos que haya circunstancias que la requieran, como una emergencia. Y entonces es muy útil.

- La magia es útil –dijo Draco como si fuera un insulto-. Eso humilla la esencia de las habilidades mágicas.

- En absoluto –comentó Harry-. Sólo eleva la porción humana de un mago, y esa es la parte más importante. Los magos se ven a sí mismos como magia primero, y después como humanos, lo que, en mi opinión, está mal.

- Tienes teorías muy interesantes, Harry –dijo Draco-. Nunca he conocido a nadie que piense como tú. Qué extraño.

- No soy tan extraño –dijo Harry-. Sólo soy… yo

- Ese no es un muy buen argumento. Lo sabes¿verdad? –bromeó Draco. Harry rió entre dientes mientras hacía la masa de los panqueques. Draco estaba cocinando las salchichas a la perfección. Después de que el desayuno fue hecho, Harry rebanó un melocotón fresco, peras y fresas, y los puso en un pequeño bol y se sentaron a la mesa con fríos vasos de leche que Draco les había servido.

- Qué lindo –dijo Harry de su buena extensión de comida-. Y tuvimos sexo en esta mesa y puedo pensar en eso mientras como. –Draco había ido a la puerta del apartamento para recoger el periódico de la mañana, que extendió entre ellos encima de la mesa. Cada uno leyó las secciones en las que estaban interesados mientras comían y hablaban juntos a su manera de la mañana. Después del desayuno, cada uno ayudó con los platos y a limpiar un poco la cocina y la mesa.

- Hora de los smokings –dijo Draco. Harry gruñó, descontento-. Nunca te he visto con smoking.

- No me gusta usarlo –admitió Harry mientras entraban en el dormitorio. Draco empujó juguetonamente a Harry a la deshecha cama y gateó entre sus piernas y se recostó entero contra su cuerpo-. Pero me gusta usarte a ti. Podría usarte en el banquete. ¿Qué te parece esa idea? –Harry enroscó sus brazos en el cuerpo de arriba.

- Me encantaría. Sin embargo, habrá todo un grupo de individuos heterosexuales que pueden no aceptarlo –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. No que me importe eso tampoco.

- ¿Qué más entretenido se puede poner? Harry Potter y el mortífago Draco Malfoy teniendo relaciones homosexuales al desnudo en público en un banquete –dijo Harry con una carcajada.

- En la mesa alta, sin duda –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Albus nos mataría a ambos.

- Muy cierto –dijo Harry antes de un beso mañanero de puro cariño. Draco levantó a Harry de la cama de un empujón y soltó un quejido de dolor-. ¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien?

- Por supuesto que estoy bien –dijo Draco yendo al armario a elegir ropa. Harry lo siguió-. Deberíamos usar ropa cómoda ya que nos probaremos los smokings.

- Buena idea –dijo Harry.

- Y usar bóxers hoy. No querrás que ninguna línea se vea bajo los pantalones de tu smoking –dijo Draco-. Y si es necesario, simple mercería oscura o medias.

- Sí, señor –bromeó Harry-. ¿Algo más, señor?

- Podría pensar en un millón de cosas –dijo Draco, y luego se retorció otra vez con dolor. Harry se volteó hacia él.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Yo sólo... tengo una jaqueca –dijo Draco.

- Déjame curarla para ti. –Harry apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Draco y le dio el hechizo-. ¿Así está mejor? –Draco sonrió.

- Sí, gracias –dijo Draco, y le dio un abrazo a Harry.

- Estás mintiendo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Sabes que soy un Legeremántico, Draco. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Dime qué está mal.

- Nada –dijo Draco mirando a Harry a los ojos-. Estoy bien. –Esa mirada decía "no lo discutiré, vámonos". Así que Harry asintió ligeramente y Draco dejó el armario para ponerse su ropa, dejando a Harry en el borde. Harry se preocupó silenciosamente y eligió su atuendo del día. Cada uno se vistió y salió por la puerta. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando llegaron a la primera tienda de ropa formal más cercana al apartamento. Draco negó con la cabeza ante todo lo que tenían y Harry rió suavemente por la ansiedad del vendedor de hacer una venta. Draco simplemente le dijo al empleado que no le gustaba nada de lo que tenía y salió caminando. Harry lo siguió y se rió en el auto todo el camino a la siguiente tienda de ropa formal. Finalmente, en la tercera tienda, Draco estuvo complacido. Con buena razón. La tercera tienda era la mejor de Londres, y Draco ya estaba familiarizado con ella.

- Arrebatador –dijo Draco de un smoking muy elaborado con cola larga y cuello alto con esquinas dobladas-. Pero no para el banquete. Hmm. –Draco miró y examinó cada pieza de chaquetas y pantalones y finalmente eligió algo perfecto para el tamaño de Harry. Con muchas quejas, Draco convenció a Harry de que se probara todo el atuendo. Mientras Harry se cambiaba, Draco también encontró un smoking muy similar de su propia talla. Draco llevó el smoking a su propio cambiador, pero salió a esperar a Harry. Después de un rato, Harry emergió de la sala y Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sin habla, mientras su mandíbula caía.

- Santo ardiente infierno –susurró Draco-. Eres simplemente magnífico. Harry, eso es absolutamente perfecto para ti. Perfecto. No puedo creer la diferencia que te hace un smoking.

- ¿Entonces paso la inspección? –bromeó Harry con esa mirada seductora que sabía que le bajaba la guardia a Draco.

- Yo... sí. Oh dios, no hagas eso. –Draco rió suavemente por su reacción y luego se puso serio-. Te ves asombroso. De verdad. Compremos eso para ti. –Harry aceptó-. Apúrate y quítatelo antes de que yo... haga algo que no debería. –Draco gruñó y entró a su propio probador para retenerse de la tentación. Harry se quitó su smoking y esperó a ver a Draco en su propio atuendo. Cuando Draco dio un paso fuera del probador con la cabeza en alto, Harry gimoteó audiblemente. Draco le dio una sonrisa sexy y una pequeña guiñada y el aliento de Harry se detuvo en su garganta.

- Eres... eres... –dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos-. Draco… ay dios, te amo. Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Ay dios… -Harry estuvo sin habla otra vez por ese perfecto traje encajado en el cuerpo más asombroso que había abajo.

- Asumo que yo también paso la inspección. –Draco se volteó para verse en el espejo y la vanidad que Harry encontraba tan atractiva se mostró más que nunca-. Sí, por supuesto que sí. Esto estará bien para mí.

- ¿Estará bien? Demonios, ese smoking fue hecho para ti –dijo Harry-. Nunca deberías usar nada más que smokings. Encaja contigo. Una combinación perfecta. Así que... quítatelo ahora mismo. –Draco se acercó para darle un pequeño beso juguetón en los labios a Harry, que quería abrazarlo y sujetarlo, pero Draco lo separó gentilmente. Harry casi gimoteó otra vez necesitándolo, y Draco se pavoneó provocativamente de regreso al probador. Harry miró en derredor antes de ajustarse la reacción de su entrepierna-. Maldito seas –dijo Harry sólo lo bastante alto como para que Draco lo escuchara, y la clara risa de Draco llenó la habitación y también el corazón de Harry.

Los smokings fueron comprados, junto a otro traje para Harry que Draco seleccionó. Las bolsas de las compras fueron llevadas con cuidado al asiento trasero del auto.

- Estaba pensando que podemos almorzar en un pequeño restaurante cerca del muelle –dijo Harry-. Nunca he estado allí, pero Pam, una mujer con la que trabajo, es la esposa del dueño.

- Suena encantador –dijo Draco mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y Harry conducía. La adorable vista del agua en el cálido día era agradable. El restaurante era un lugar pequeño y pintoresco con buena comida, y el par disfrutó la vista del agua desde su mesa bajo la sombrilla afuera. Después de su almuerzo, Harry se detuvo en la farmacia e hizo una copia de la llave de su apartamento para Draco, que estaba deleitado de tener un pequeño símbolo de bienvenida a la vida de Harry.

- Aquí está tu llave –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras Draco la tomaba gentilmente-. Esta es la llave de mi apartamento, porque ya te pertenece la llave de mi corazón.

- Gracias –dijo Draco-. Hay muchos que saben cómo entrar a tu apartamento.

- ¿Y a mi corazón? –preguntó Harry.

- Tú me dirigiste allí –dijo Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

- Tú ya conocías el camino de entrada –dijo Harry-. Tal vez siempre habitaste allí. –No había mucho que decir de esas palabras, y el par dejó la farmacia. Después de devolver las películas porno, hicieron su camino a casa y colgaron los smokings y el nuevo traje. Era lunes y el banquete era al día siguiente a las siete en la Gran Sala de Reuniones de Halligan's, que era el más nuevo y grande Hotel del mundo mágico, ubicado en Londres.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo Harry. Draco inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

- Bien. Habla entonces. –Draco se sentó en la mesa de un golpe. Harry notó la naturaleza defensiva.

- Por ahora, tú y yo consideraremos esta charla como una sesión informativa de una misión venidera –dijo Harry-. ¿Eso está bien?

- ¿Así que sirvo ahora? –preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras, insultado.

- No –dijo Harry-. Siempre tienes la opción de negarte, rechazar, o dar tu opinión o útil aporte. Estamos del mismo lado con una meta en común. Derrotar a Xavier. –Draco asintió aceptando esos términos. Harry tomó un profundo respiro-. ¿Sabes ahora de la ubicación más probable de Xavier? Ya tenemos tres probables. Tú, ya que serviste bajo su comando, tendrás una mejor idea de su exacta ubicación. –Harry sacó un pequeño cuaderno y se lo entregó a Draco, quien lo estudió.

- Farencrest –dijo Draco confianzudamente-. Los planes, cuando yo estaba en servicio, eran estar localizados allí para ahora. No hay razón para creer, además de mi desaparición, que esos planes han cambiado.

- Muy bien. Usaré tu recomendación –dijo Harry-. Considerando los actuales planes de Xavier que hemos discutido¿tienes alguna idea de los números que tiene bajo directo comando en Farencrest¿Cuántas tropas o cuántos hombres? –Draco pensó un largo rato e hizo algunos cálculos en su mente.

- Aproximadamente doscientos, posiblemente doscientos cincuenta –dijo Draco-. En este momento las proyecciones actuales de Xavier eran tener un cierto número de seguidores. Ese número no ha sido alcanzado. La segunda fase, como tú y yo discutimos, era quitarte a ti o a Albus. La tercera fase era destruir los estabilizadores que sostenían las barreras del mundo mágico a los ojos de los muggles. –Harry asintió ante la repetición.

- Dos o dos cincuenta –repitió Harry-. No es problema. Gracias. Lo otro es el banquete.

- Ahora esto se pone interesante. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia. Harry se lo regresó.

- En mi rol como yo en una tarima, no puedo protegerlos a todos –dijo Harry-. Tú y yo discutimos que nos cambiaríamos mutuamente. Tú serías yo y yo sería tú, para que tú puedas dar esa mierda del discurso.

- Naturalmente yo soy mejor en eso que tú. –Draco asintió ligeramente. Harry sonrió.

- Naturalmente –dijo Harry-. Con ese plan en mente, pedí que Harry Potter fuera ubicado en la mesa alta, y por supuesto el comité estaba más que ansioso de dar cabida a tal petición –agregó Harry sarcásticamente.

- Por supuesto –agregó Draco de misma manera.

- La razón de eso es que si tú eres yo y te sientas en la mesa alta, serás tú sentado en el centro y frente cerca del podio donde se te pedirá que hables… como yo. Sea lo que sea que digas, no me importa. Invéntate algo, no me podría importar menos. Pero Albus, Ron, Hermione, y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia estarán sentados en esa mesa.

- No –dijo Draco firmemente-. De ningún modo. No puedes ser yo y sentarte en esa mesa, Harry. Serás arrestado de inmediato.

- No, no lo seré. –Harry sonrió-. Confía en mí. Cornwealth no se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima porque estaría admitiendo que sabe que tú sirves a Xavier. No puede hacer eso en público o también lo incriminaría a él. Albus y yo lo hemos discutido mucho y no hay registro en absoluto que te vincule a Xavier o Voldemort. Nada. –Esa información evidentemente había sorprendido a Draco-. Incluso tu juicio como mortífago no fue más que una especulación.

- ¿Ningún registro¿Ningún testigo? –preguntó Draco.

- Un testigo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Tú –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. Y tú no dirías una palabra.

- Absolutamente no –dijo Harry-. Eres demasiado valioso no sólo para el lado de la luz, sino para mí personalmente. Y… eso no sería muy lindo de todas formas.

- Ahórrame el discurso de moral –dijo Draco-. Es enternecedor, pero esto son negocios.

- Negocios. Cierto –dijo Harry-. Básicamente todo lo que necesito que tú hagas es dar el discurso como yo. Eso es todo. Yo haré el resto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer exactamente? –preguntó Draco. Harry se lamió el labio y lo mordió, nervioso.

- No puedo decirte eso –dijo Harry-. Y la razón por la que no puedo decírtelo es por tu propia protección. Te pediré que de ninguna forma trates de acercarte geográficamente a mí mientras estamos en el Comedor. Quédate en la mesa alta sin importar cualquier cosa que suceda y no hagas ningún hechizo. Albus y yo hemos desarrollado algunas cosas, en parte, para tu protección, pero ni siquiera Albus sabe el plan completo. Así que… no le menciones nada sobre lo que tú y yo discutimos.

- No le has dicho lo que planeas hacer –hizo constar Draco.

- Algo así –dijo Harry-. Pero he pensado sobre esta cosa de Xavier por meses y el hombre tiene que morir simple y llanamente. A sus tropas se les dará una oportunidad, pero… sabiendo que están bajo un Imperius, no veo forma de entren en razón. Y desafortunadamente la mayoría de ellos probablemente sean asesinados. Odio eso, pero… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Draco livianamente-. A cada miembro se le da un juramento de servicio y lo toman voluntariamente antes de que se les dé un Imperius.

- No a los muggles –dijo Harry-. A ellos les daban en Imperius primero¿verdad?

- Supondría que tal vez la mitad estaban bajo un Imperius cuando les pidieron que sirvieran –dijo Draco-. La otra mitad juró voluntariamente estar al servicio de Xavier.

- Es bueno saber eso. Gracias –dijo Harry-. Bien. Si algo ocurre en el banquete, quiero que te quedes con Albus, Ron y Hermione. No dejes a Albus por ninguna razón… ni siquiera para echar una meada.

- Nada de mear. Entendido –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- Eres un cabrón –dijo Harry-. Lo principal es que seas yo. Eso es todo. Sé estúpido y un incompetente social y ya está. ¿Necesitas ser yo esta noche para practicar?

- Sólo si tú crees que puedes ser yo. No eres malo, pero… no eres yo. –Draco negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ah, en serio? –preguntó Harry-. Cambiemos e invitemos a Ron y Hermione a cenar. Al primero que le pregunten si algo va mal, es el perdedor y tiene que someterse a la demanda del ganador.

- Estás dentro. –Draco sonrió-. Ganaré fácilmente.

- Imposible –dijo Harry-. Me conocen mejor de lo que te conocen a ti. No puedes actuar como si hubieses estado con ellos por años como yo.

- Pero tú no puedes actuar como yo –dijo Draco-. Eres demasiado… sólo… no…

- ¿No soy un hurón? –Harry rió. Draco golpeó su brazo-. Me esforzaré esta noche. Y te observaré esta noche y tú me observarás a mí para asegurarnos de que lo hacemos bien. –Llegaron a un acuerdo y Harry fue al teléfono y se lo entregó a Draco-. Apenas pasan de la una. Invítalos para alrededor de las seis y media. ¿Quieres el pollo con pimienta y limón? Podría hacer pasta de ajo y vegetales para acompañar.

- Suena maravilloso –dijo Draco-. Yo los llamaré y luego te ayudaré. –Asintieron y Harry fue a la cocina. Draco verificó que Harry estuviera fuera del radio auditivo y marcó el número.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Hermione.

- Hermione, habla Draco –dijo Draco.

- Sabía que era tu voz. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hermione de su forma dulce.

- Yo... um... bien. Harry y yo queremos invitarlos a ti y a Ron a cenar a las seis y media de la noche, si nos quieren honrar con su presencia –dijo Draco de su forma aristocrática.

- Eso suena adorable. Aceptamos. Gracias –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Entonces no tienes que preguntarle a Ron primero? –bromeó Draco.

- Sabes cómo es Ron con la comida. Come todo lo que esté a la vista –dijo Hermione-. Y ahora se ha negado a tocar la cerveza dietética que le compré. Culpa a Harry por todo. –Draco rió.

- Sé que lo hace, pero sólo está bromeando –dijo Draco-. Escucha, tengo algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

- Con gusto. ¿Quieres decir cuando vayamos? –preguntó Hermione.

- Um... no. Pensaba mencionarlo ahora. –La voz de Draco era tranquila-. Tú y Ginny Weasley son cuñadas¿verdad?

- Sí, por supuesto. –Hermione rió entre dientes.

- Eso es bueno. Quiero decir... bueno, ya sabes. Harry y yo estuvimos hablando de una de las amigas de Ginny que murió. Creo que su nombre era Shelley Davidson.

- Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Ella y Ginny eran muy buenas amigas. Fue una pena que muriera. –Hermione sonaba entristecida-. Shelley era una chica amigable y brillante. Apenas había descubierto que tenía Monocryptitis antes de morir.

- ¿De veras? Eso es muy interesante. Pregunto porque conozco a alguien que ha sido diagnosticado con Monocryptitis –dijo Draco-. Conozco a esta persona bastante bien, y no me gusta mucho y no me importaría si el mamón se muere, en absoluto, pero eso está fuera del punto.

- No digas eso. Si lo conoces tal vez puedes confortarlo –dijo Hermione-. La Monocryptitis es una enfermedad terminal, y tu amigo puede necesitar un hombro donde llorar esta vez, Draco.

- Yo no doy hombros en los que llorar –dijo Draco-. Es algo conmigo. No soy bueno con… llantos y… todo ese tipo de cosas. Cuando estaba en el hospital con Harry, hablamos de una enfermedad muggle muy similar a la Monocryptitis llamada Leucemia. En tu opinión¿crees que deba sugerirle a mi amigo que pruebe los tratamientos muggles para la Leucemia?

- Hmm. Esa es una pregunta muy interesante –dijo Hermione-. Tengo una idea. Con mi trabajo en el Ministerio, conozco al menos tres doctores que son magos y trabajan en la sociedad muggle. Y de ellos uno está involucrado indirectamente en investigaciones de enfermedades. Los llamaré y luego puedo contactar a Madame Pomfrey y conseguir su opinión. –Draco estaba deleitado.

- Eso sería maravilloso, Hermione. Muchas gracias –dijo Draco-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo podrás conseguir esa información? No quiero apurarte, pero tal vez vea a ese individuo en el banquete mañana.

- No hay problema. De hecho, los llamaré después de que tú y yo terminemos de hablar –dijo Hermione-. Conozco a todos los doctores y puedo obtener sus opiniones bastante rápido, pero la respuesta de Madame Pomfrey tendrá que ser por lechuza.

- Eso estará bien. De hecho, no habrá de contactar a Madame Pomfrey en absoluto. Los tres doctores que conoces serán suficientes –dijo Draco-. Esta persona que conozco con esta enfermedad estaba contemplando la idea del suicidio recientemente, y yo sólo quería darle cualquier perspectiva esperanzadora posible.

- Es muy lindo de tu parte que hagas eso por tu amigo –dijo Hermione-. Y yo estoy contenta de ayudarte a ti y a Harry en cualquier forma que pueda.

- Ah, um... no se lo he mencionado a Harry. Está un poco estresado ahora por el banquete de mañana, y que le dispararan la semana pasada y todo. –Draco soltó una corta carcajada-. Así que, si no te importa, mantengámoslo entre tú y yo.

- Eso está bien. Sé que Harry se estresa un poco a veces –dijo Hermione-. Haré las llamadas telefónicas ahora y llevaré la información que pueda encontrar cuando vayamos a cenar. ¿Necesitan que Ron y yo llevemos algo¿Vino o alguna bebida?

- No, tenemos vino frío –dijo Draco-. Harry y yo estamos preparando pollo con limón y pimienta, pasta de ajo y vegetales frescos. Debería ser adorable.

- Suena maravilloso –dijo Hermione-. Estaremos allí a las seis y media.

- Te veré aquí. Adiós –dijo Draco. Hermione colgó y Draco hizo lo mismo. Draco soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Sigues en el teléfono? –gritó Harry desde la cocina.

- No, mandón. Estoy en camino. –Draco apoyó el teléfono y fue a ayudar al chef-. Eres una molestia, Potter.

- Tú también, Malfoy –soltó Potter. El par trabajó en las preparaciones de la cena pero tenían un poco de tiempo, así que decidieron relajarse con la televisión. Después de una corta siesta en el sofá enroscados mutuamente, empezaron a preparar la cena y todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Draco decidió poner la mesa a gran escala, así que usaron los mejores platos chinos al igual que las más lindas copas de vino. Draco incluso usó su varita por primera vez en la semana para crear un adorable arreglo de flores y velas.

- Wow. Qué lindo. –Harry sonrió ante la creación de una mesa adorable, casi romántica-. Tienes un don de hacer al mundo hermoso. –Harry lo abrazó desde atrás-. Mayormente sólo por estar en él. –Harry besó su cuello suavemente.

- Dices las cosas más dulces –dijo Draco recostándose contra él y dando un suspiro de contento-. ¿Cómo podría amarte más de lo que te amo ahora?

- Estando junto a mí para siempre –dijo Harry-. Nunca me he sentido tan… tan esperanzado por mi futuro como cuando estoy contigo. Nunca tuve una perspectiva positiva de mi vida antes. Pero ahora que tú estás conmigo… las cosas son tan buenas que… no puedo evitar estar casi emocionado por vivir.

- Sí, eso lo veo –dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro de que el resto de mi vida será feliz también.

- Creo que me cambiaré de ropa antes de que lleguen –dijo Harry. Draco estuvo de acuerdo en hacer lo mismo y ambos se limpiaron un poco y se cambiaron de ropa para la cena. Ambos decidieron, por sugerencia de Draco, esperar hasta haber comido para transformarse en el otro. Mientras le ponían los toques finales a la comida, y el pastel de coco era terminado por Harry, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Draco fue a abrirla.

- Bienvenidos –dijo Draco mientras Ron pasaba.

- Aliméntenme –dijo Ron a lo alto, y las carcajadas de Harry pudieron ser oídas. Draco y Hermione rodaron los ojos y Ron entró. Hermione miró en derredor para asegurarse de que no los oyeran por casualidad.

- Aquí está la información que querías, Draco. –Hermione sonaba un poco optimista-. Desde la muerte de Shelley con Monocryptitis, han habido algunas mejoras con el tratamiento de la enfermedad. Los tres doctores con los que hablé dieron ánimos. El método que tú mencionaste de tratamiento muggle para la enfermedad Leucemia ha sido probado con éxito. Hay cuatro casos de magos con Monocryptitis que están ahora en estado de inactividad con la enfermedad. Un paciente que ha sido tratado ha vivido por más de cinco años.

- Extraordinario –dijo Draco asombrado-. Muchas gracias. Le echaré un vistazo a lo que has escrito aquí y le pasaré esta información a él… la persona que conozco. Estoy seguro de que estará deleitado. ¿Pusiste tal vez la información de contacto de estos tres doctores con las notas?

- Sí, de los tres –dijo Hermione-. El primero probablemente es la mejor opción para el tratamiento porque ve pacientes magos que habitan entre muggles… eso es si tu amigo estará dispuesto a venir a Londres.

- Estoy seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por una chance de vivir –dijo Draco-. Su vida no era muy buena antes, pero… le pasaron algunas cosas que tal vez lo animen a tratar de luchar ahora. Fue muy suicida por un tiempo. No que a mí me hubiese importado si el idiota vivía o moría.

- Draco, es terrible decir eso –dijo Hermione-. Todos quieren vivir.

- No este tío –dijo Draco-. Es horrible. Lo odiarías.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? –preguntó Hermione-. Tal vez… podría ofrecerle algo de ayuda.

- No la aceptaría –dijo Draco-. El tipo es un total cabrón, te lo digo. Pero yo le pasaré esta información. Significa mucho para mí que hayas hecho esto. Gracias.

- No hay problema en ayudar a un amigo. –Hermione sonrió dulcemente-. La comida huele deliciosa. Ah, y paramos en la panadería y compramos pan fresco para la cena.

Hermione le dio a Draco el pan de cebolla y sésamo, que lo llevó a la cocina. Pronto todo estuvo listo y todos se sentaron. Ron sirvió el vino para cada uno.

- Sé que Draco decoró esta mesa –dijo Ron.

- Es adorable, Draco –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hice yo? –preguntó Harry.

- Este no es tu estilo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Esto es muy elegante.

- ¿Yo no soy elegante? –preguntó Harry. Draco y Ron bufaron-. Soy elegante.

- Ay, por favor –dijo Draco-. Harry, los trols tienen más elegancia que tú. –Ron y Hermione rieron entre dientes, pero Harry sólo le sonrió a su amante.

- Por eso te tengo a ti –dijo Harry-. Deberías mostrarle a Hermione los smokings después de la cena.

- Ah, no puedo esperar a ver qué escogieron –dijo Hermione-. Le agradezco a Dios que Harry no eligiese algo. Tiemblo al pensar lo que se habría puesto.

- No soy tan malo¿vale? –preguntó Harry-. Yo sólo… tengo mi propio estilo.

- ¿Estilo? Tu estilo es más parecido a falta de estilo –dijo Ron-. Incluso yo tengo más estilo que tú y eso no es ningún cumplido.

- Pero sí tienes una elegante cualidad de belleza escabrosa –le dijo Draco a Harry dulcemente.

- No estoy seguro de si eso fue un cumplido o no –dijo Harry, y rieron y disfrutaron la maravillosa comida entre conversaciones de numerosos temas.

- ¿Me disculparían un momento? –preguntó Draco, y dejó la mesa para ir al dormitorio.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó Ron.

- Sí. Está bien –dijo Harry-. Tenía algo esta mañana, pero… le di un hechizo curativo para una jaqueca. No funcionó, pero estuvo bien después de eso.

- ¿Crees que pueda estar enfermo? –preguntó Hermione livianamente, pero conteniendo cualquier sospecha que pudiera o no tener.

- No. Está bien –dijo Harry-. Probablemente sólo tenía que usar el baño. No te preocupes.

- Harry¿eso de tu encimera es un pastel de coco? –preguntó Ron. Hermione le dio una mirada severa a Harry.

- Sí. Sé cuánto les encanta a ti y a Hermione –dijo Harry, y le sonrió a Hermione, quien sólo negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos-. Tráela a la mesa si quieres, Ron. –Draco regresó y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

- Claro. Estoy bien. Sólo tenía que ir al baño –dijo Draco. Harry miró con extrañeza a Draco por un momento por el ligero engaño que había detectado y luego volvió a enfocarse en terminar su comida. Hermione notó la mirada entre ellos y no dijo nada.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo un pastel, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- Como si pudiera hacer medio pastel –dijo Harry. Ron rió-. Además, en realidad quería comerme una rebanada después de que Ron termine.

- Harry dijo que su pastel de bodas fue de coco –les dijo Draco. Mientras comían el pastel de coco, Hermione, Ron y Harry le contaron a Draco de su boda y lo linda que había sido. Hermione describió su vestido y el atuendo de todos los asistentes.

- ... y era verde –dijo Ron con disgusto-. Discutí con ella que deberíamos tener los colores de Gryffindor en nuestra boda, pero... a Hermione siempre le gustó el verde y el amarillo.

- Tendremos que usar los colores de Gryffindor en nuestra boda¿no es así, Draco? –Harry rió.

- Joder que no. El verde y plateado de Slytherin, por supuesto –respondió Draco con una carcajada propia-. Me niego a usar rojo y dorado. Simplemente me enfermaría.

- ¿Pero no hemos decidido ya que te ves bonito en rojo? –preguntó Harry.

- Nunca he sido y nunca seré bonito –dijo Draco-. Soy exquisito, estético y simplemente magnífico. No me degrades a tu escaso cumplido.

- Eres tan malditamente arrogante –dijo Harry de forma seductiva mientras comía el pastel de coco-. Me encanta en ti. Es muy sexy. –Ron y Hermione sólo rieron entre dientes mientras comían su pastel.

- Mucho mejor, pero puedes venerarme apropiadamente más tarde. –Draco sonrió.

- Y lo haré –dijo Harry-. Si me consideras lo suficiente digno de hacerlo.

- Ay dios, ustedes dos son demasiado raros –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría decirle a los dos que estarán sentados con Draco en el centro de la mesa, directamente frente al podio en el banquete de mañana –dijo Harry-. Y yo estaré sentado en la mesa alta y se me pedirá que hable. Por favor no se rían de mí por lo que diga.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás bien –dijo Hermione-. Sé lo nervioso que te pones. Espero que no vomites como la última vez. –Draco casi se ahogó con su pastel y tuvo que ponerse una servilleta en la boca.

- ¿Te descompusiste? –Draco rió entre dientes.

- Sí. Odio los discursos públicos –dijo Harry-. Y deja de reírte.

- Draco siempre ha sido bueno en eso. Estoy seguro de que puede inventar algo para que digas y no luzcas como un idiota –dijo Ron.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza. Estoy seguro de que Draco me ayudará –dijo Harry.

- Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que me dejes mal –dijo Draco.

- Ah, Draco¿puedo verte un momento en el dormitorio? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió.

- Si ustedes dos se van al dormitorio nosotros nos vamos –dijo Ron.

- Sólo necesito hablar con Draco por un momento, si nos permiten –dijo Harry-. Le haré el amor loco y apasionado después. –Los dos dejaron la mesa sonriendo.

- De eso no tengo duda –dijo Hermione mientras se iban-. Nunca he visto a ninguno de los dos tan contentos, Ron. Llena mi corazón de alegría verlos enamorados.

- Me llena con algo a mí también. Pero creo que es algo más parecido al miedo –dijo Ron. Hermione le dio una mirada severa-. ¿Harry y un mortífago¿Draco Malfoy? Vamos, sabes que eso es jodido.

- Puedo ver que Harry y Draco tienen mucho en común, Ron –dijo Hermione-. Ambos fueron víctimas de Voldemort por años. Ambos tuvieron que dejar el mundo mágico y encontrarse una nueva vida aquí en la sociedad muggle por ser demasiado conocidos. Ellos… bueno, creo que se necesitaban.

Harry y Draco fueron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Estás listo para cambiar? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y Harry los cambió a la perfección-. Ahora soy Draco.

- Y yo soy Harry Potter –dijo Draco-. Odio decir eso.

- No te preocupes, nunca tendrás que decirlo. Todos saben quién soy –dijo Harry.

- Todo el mundo conoce a un Malfoy cuando lo ven, Harry –dijo Draco.

- Con suerte Ron y Hermione no lo sabrán esta noche ya que estamos cambiados –dijo Harry-. Vamos a ver si funciona. Y ninguno de nosotros debe estar solo con Ron o Hermione. ¿Está bien? –Draco como Harry asintió y regresaron al living sonriendo.

- ¿De qué fue eso? –le preguntó Hermione a Harry, que era Draco.

- Sólo tenía que decirle algo a Draco –dijo Harry, que era Draco.

- Es un idiota –dijo Draco, que era Harry, arrastrando las palabras de forma Malfoy. Ambos compartieron una mirada.

- Sabes que no puedo quitarle las manos de encima. Es perfectamente un Dios –dijo Draco como Harry.

- Creo que ya hemos establecido el hecho de mi veneración –dijo Harry como Draco.

- ¿Cómo soportas su arrogancia, Harry? –preguntó Ron con una carcajada.

- Si pudiera tirar pétalos de rosa en su camino, lo haría –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Malfoy.

- Sí, creo que deberías hacer eso, Potty. Eso, por supuesto, asumiendo que tienes la capacidad cerebral de reconocer una rosa de un simple hierbajo –dijo Draco que era Harry con una sacudida de la cabeza. Harry, que era Draco, rió por el insulto. La conversación se fue al Quidditch, espectáculos de televisión, y finalmente de nuevo al banquete.

- Ah, Draco, muéstrame los smokings que elegiste para ti y para Harry –dijo Hermione mientras todos se paraban.

- Muy bien. Fue difícil encontrar algo que combinara con ese nido de ratas que Harry equívocamente llama cabello –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry, con una sonrisa.

- Pero ay mi dios, debieron haber visto a Draco con su smoking hoy –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Draco-. Se ve perfecto con cualquier cosa.

- O nada –dijo Draco, que era Harry-. La ropa no me hace lo que soy. Mi aura de magnificencia es atemporal y universal, demandando que simplemente existo.

- ¿Cuánto más presumido puedes ser? –Ron rió.

- Eso no es presunción, Ron. Eso es sólo la verdad –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Malfoy.

- Pero en defensa del pobre simplón con quien resido, Harry se veía decente con su smoking también –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry-. Ven con nosotros, Harry, y le mostraremos a Hermione los smokings.

- Está bien –dijo Draco como Harry-. Ah, y no has visto la nueva biblioteca. Draco hizo un trabajo excelente al elegir los muebles.

- Tú también seleccionaste algunos –dijo Draco que en realidad era Harry-. Con mi cuidadosa ayuda, por supuesto, pero lo hiciste bien para tu completa falta de estilo decorativo.

- Nunca podría vivir contigo, Malfoy –dijo Ron-. Me vuelves loco. –El par le mostró a Ron y Hermione la biblioteca y Hermione estuvo fascinada por cuanto le recordaba a los muebles de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Esto es adorable –dijo Hermione-. Ambos lo hicieron bien. El estilo es un poco diferente al del resto del apartamento, pero… queda bien. –Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y se tomaron la mano, sabiendo que encajaba perfectamente mientras lo hacían. Los cuatro se aventuraron al dormitorio y sacaron los smokings. Como era de esperarse, Hermione halagó las elecciones y Ron se quejó por tener que usar un smoking mañana. Draco, que era Harry, rió de Ron y Harry, que era Draco, lanzó insultos de lo mal que se vería incluso con un atuendo elegante.

- Mi vestido tiene tirantes finos y una línea bajo el busto. ¿Cómo crees que se vería mejor mi pelo, Draco? –preguntó Hermione.

- Tienes una adorable forma de rostro, sugeriría el estilo chingón, tal vez –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry.

- Buena idea –dijo Hermione-. Yo misma lo había considerado.

- Maldición, es sólo pelo, Herm –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Draco.

- Harry, nunca entenderás cómo tiene que estar el cabello de una mujer con un atuendo elegante –dijo Hermione-. Pero esto está bien. Sabemos que tienes problemas femeninos.

- No los tengo –dijo Harry, que era Draco.

- Qué seguro estás, Potter. Todos sabemos que las chicas no están atraídas a chicos como tú –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry.

- Qué bueno que sea gay entonces¿eh? –Draco, como Harry, rió.

- Ni yo mismo lo habría dicho mejor –dijo Draco, que era Harry, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Los cuatro se retiraron al living y Harry y Draco retomaron su posición normal en el sofá, como habrían hecho Draco y Harry.

- ¿Todo lo que hacen es acostarse en ese sofá? –preguntó Hermione.

- Te sorprendería el número de posiciones que permite este sofá –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry, de forma Malfoy.

- Eso es suficiente. Por favor no den demostraciones –dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Draco, con una carcajada.

- Harry, por favor. Eso no es cortés en nuestra compañía –dijo Hermione-. Aunque no me molestaría que estuvieran juntos públicamente.

- Quiero que el mundo sepa lo que siento por Draco –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Draco, con el más completo significado de amor para aquel que estaba acostado en el sofá con él. Los dos compartieron un momento profundo entre ellos.

- Y yo le daría la bienvenida a tal presentación –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry-. Si tan sólo no fuera contigo. Sabes cuán por debajo estás de mí.

- No soy tan malo –dijo Harry, que era Draco.

- Eres peor que malo –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry-. Eres patético… un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Cómo puede ser que te haya visto algo va más allá de mi comprensión.

- Draco, eso no fue muy amable –dijo Hermione.

- No te preocupes por él, Herm. Draco es mucho peor que yo –dijo Draco, que estaba actuando de Harry-. Denle tregua a Draco. Nunca ha tenido una relación antes. Draco es tan cobarde que tuvo esperar hasta la amenaza de la muerte para hacer su lamentable decisión de en qué lado estaba realmente.

- Harry, no digas eso –dijo Ron en defensa de Draco-. Es terrible decir algo así.

- Ron, tal vez no lo entiendas tan fácilmente como yo –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry-. Es mucho más simple poner la confianza de uno en aquellos que tienen números, en vez de un patético Harry Potter. Todo lo que ha hecho no ha sido nada más que pura suerte. ¿Destino? Tonterías. Una maldición se parece más a la vida de Harry.

- Eso es suficiente –dijo Hermione firmemente-. ¿Cómo pueden hablarse así? Eso no es divertido.

- Estamos acostumbrados –dijo Harry, que en realidad era Draco-. Debí haberte asesinado cuando tuve oportunidad, Malfoy. Era totalmente obvio que nunca llegarías a nada y siempre estarías como un cobarde en las sombras de la maldad. Nunca tuviste lo que hace falta para ser mejor de lo que te hizo tu padre.

- Serví mi puesto lealmente y tomé mis responsabilidades con el más grande respeto –dijo Harry, que actuaba de Draco-. ¿Y ahora te atreves a hablarme así, cuando fuiste tú el que se llevó la vida de mis camaradas, familia y amigos del colegio? Recuerdo esa noche muy bien, y estoy seguro que tú también. Llegaste de golpe sin ninguna consideración por la vida y mataste a todos los que estaban allí sin pensarlo. Tú eres el asesino de sangre fría aquí, no yo.

- Draco, no permitiré que le hables así a Harry –dijo Ron enojado mientras se paraba. Draco y Harry nunca permitieron que sus ojos dejaran los del otro.

- ¿Te sientes así? –preguntó tranquilamente Harry, que era Draco.

- Sí –dijo Draco, que en realidad era Harry-. ¿Y tú?

- No –susurró Harry, que era Draco, antes de besarse suavemente-. En absoluto.

- Esperen un minuto –dijo Hermione suspicazmente. Las sonrisas de Harry y Draco crecieron mientras se miraban-. ¿Harry? –Ambos la miraron-. ¿Draco? –Hermione miró lo que parecía ser Harry.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Creo que hemos sido engañados, Ron –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Vuelve a cambiar, Harry. –Harry y Draco se miraron y Harry movió su cabeza y ambos se convirtieron en el otro.

- Puta mierda –dijo Ron-. ¿Cuándo...¿Por qué hicieron eso?

- Sólo queríamos ver si podíamos –dijo Harry-. Y… en mayor parte podemos. Excepto… cuando empezamos a hablar de nosotros mismos.

- Y con nosotros mismos –dijo Draco-. Y tú estás equivocado.

- Y tú estás equivocado –dijo Harry.

- Y ambos están equivocados –dijo Hermione, y ambos la miraron-. Los dos están equivocados sobre sí mismos. Ambos hicieron lo que había que hacer. Mírennos ahora. Estamos vivos y estamos aquí. Y como siempre nos juntamos para derrotar la siguiente cosa que amenace el mundo mágico. No quiero escuchar a ninguno de los dos hablando así en mi presencia otra vez.

- Es tan histérica –le dijo Draco a Harry.

- Deben ser sus días del mes –le dijo Harry a Draco-. Mala suerte, Ron. –Los dos en el sofá rieron con el otro.

- Herm¿estás...? –empezó Ron, y los dos en el sofá rieron más fuerte. Hermione se frotó las sienes por tratar con los idiotas.

- Ambos están completamente enfermos –dijo Hermione-. No puedo soportar a ninguno de ustedes.

- Está bien –dijo Draco.

- Está bien –dijo Harry-. Pero te queremos, Hermione.

- No lo haces –dijo Hermione-. Si me quieres, déjame publicar tu biografía.

- Haz una mención de Draco, y lo haré –dijo Harry. El rostro de Hermione se iluminó.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Hermione.

- Da igual. Estoy cansado de discutir contigo por eso. De todas formas nunca gano –dijo Harry-. Tengo otras cosas que hacer además de preocuparme por otro libro con mi nombre en él.

- Ay, gracias, Harry –dijo Hermione, acercándose para besar a Draco en la mejilla.

- Ey, soy yo –dijo Harry.

- Pruébalo –dijo Hermione. Harry agitó su mano y creó chispas. Hermione le dio a Harry un rápido besito en la mejilla, también-. No puedo creer que tenga que pedirte que pruebes quien eres.

- Bueno, esa fue la última vez que pudiste preguntármelo –dijo Harry sabiamente-. Tendrás que saber que soy yo de aquí en adelante.

- Está bien. Lo sabré –dijo Hermione-. No puedo esperar a empezar con la cubierta del libro.

- Nada de fotos –dijo Harry.

- Ay, por favor, Potter –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué mierda no? Todo el mundo sabe cómo luces. Y… me gustan los libros con fotos. Los hace parecer más reales. Eso es lo que queremos¿verdad¿Tú¿Real?

- No soy real –dijo Harry-. Quiero decir, Harry Potter no es real. Yo soy real, pero él no.

- Estás diciendo locuras –dijo Ron.

- No, no es así –dijo Draco-. Sólo aquellos que saben que Harry Potter es un Slytherin saben que es real.

- Muy bien. –Harry sonrió-. Es verdad.

- Tengo que ir a casa –dijo Hermione recogiendo su bolsa mientras todos se paraban para despedirse-. No puedo esperar a empezar con esto, Harry. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

- Permitiré que hagas el libro si dejas en paz a Ron con lo que come –dijo Harry-. No puedo soportar esa mierda. Es un hombre grande y necesita lo que necesita.

- Está bien. Lo dejaré comer hasta que explote –dijo Hermione-. Pero no soy responsable de que parezca una ballena embarrancada en algunos años.

- Gracias, hombre –dijo Ron abrazando a Harry de esa forma masculina.

- Me debes una muy grande –le dijo Harry a Ron mientras su abrazo se rompía.

- Y no eres ningún cobarde –dijo Ron abrazando a Draco-. Tienes bolas de hierro por ser capaz de seguir viviendo después de servir a ese lunático. No sé cómo lo hiciste. –El abrazo se rompió.

- Gracias –dijo Draco suavemente por el inesperado cumplido, mientras Harry tomaba su mano.

- Tenemos que irnos. Quiero parar a comprar cerveza decente y tres pasteles de chocolate –dijo Ron. Hermione empezó a murmurar para sí misma mientras salía y Ron le hacía una guiñada a Harry y Draco, siguiéndola y hablando de papas fritas, pasteles y cheesecakes. Cuando se hubieron ido, los dos se voltearon hacia el otro y hubo un silencioso momento de reflexión entre ellos.

- Te odio, Malfoy –susurró Harry.

- Yo también te odio, Potter –susurró Draco de regreso, antes de abrazar lentamente al otro.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry.

- Yo también lo siento –dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras se volteaba para besar la cálida piel del cuello de Harry repetitivamente, subiendo a sus labios por el beso de perdón y limpieza. Finalmente el lento beso se rompió-. Lavemos los platos.

- A la mierda –dijo Harry doblando su muñeca, y le mesa mágicamente se limpió de toda la comida y los platos se guardaron a sí mismos mientras ellos miraban-. No está mal, si tengo que decirlo. Soy lo máximo.

- Eres tan arrogante –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Cuando lo tienes, lo tienes –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras-. Somos jodidos.

- Enfermos –dijo Draco livianamente-. Perfectos el uno para el otro, yo diría.

- Absolutamente –concordó Harry.

- Acaban de pasar las ocho. Tienes que llamar a Albus –dijo Draco.

- Eres una buena secretaria –dijo Harry-. Estoy pensando en aumentar tu salario.

- Ay dios¿tengo empleo? –preguntó Draco como si fuera un insulto.

- No, estás despedido. –Harry y Draco rieron mientras se sentaban en el borde del sofá y encendían el maguífono y decían a quién querían contactar.

- Aquí Hogwarts, habla el Director –dijo Albus-. ¿Harry?

- Soy yo. Dime dónde crees que está Xavier –dijo Harry.

- Todas las probabilidades apuntan a la estación Bellirite, pero… no parece estar bien –dijo Albus.

- Draco me asegura que Xavier planeaba estar ubicado en Farencrest, y estoy usando su autoridad en el tema y esa es mi decisión también –dijo Harry-. Hermione me dio sus notas sobre las teorías de aparición muggle. No hay forma conocida de que los muggles se aparezcan sin magos, como tú y yo hemos discutido, pero todavía creo que las transfusiones de sangre sirven.

- Al igual que yo –dijo Albus-. Eso explicaría los magos desaparecidos de los últimos tres meses.

- No hay posible evidencia hasta que me acerque lo suficiente como para detectar firmas mágicas de un muggle –dijo Harry-. Estoy seguro de que la transfusión de sangre mágica a muggles les da la habilidad de la aparición, y que Xavier está usando trasladores no autorizados, lo que no es sorpresa. Esos serán fáciles de rastrear. La única preocupación que tengo en este punto es si Cornwealth cree que tiene cualquier tipo de evidencia verdadera o forjada contra Draco. Necesito que alguien le mencione que tal evidencia no existe, para que no actúe tontamente en el banquete y trate de arrestar a Draco.

- Yo me encargaré de eso –dijo Albus-. ¿Le mencionaste a Ron sobre los aurores?

- No. Lo reconsideré y no hay necesidad –dijo Harry-. Cornwealth, Heist y Beecher pueden llevar su propia seguridad, pero no habrá necesidad de ninguna unidad adicional con respecto a lo que yo planeo hacer.

- ¿Qué es eso exactamente? –preguntó Albus-. Sabes que odio cuando no me dices nada. Aunque podría adivinar tus planes. Te conozco demasiado bien.

- Incluso tú te equivocarías esta vez –dijo Harry pícaramente-. Y si tienes una teoría, guárdatela. Otros no tienen que sospechar nada. Sabes a quién me refiero.

- Ese sería yo –dijo Draco. Albus y Harry rieron suavemente entre dientes.

- Eso no lo sabes, Draco –dijo Harry-. Albus¿averiguaste el menú?

- Sí, aunque no sé porqué lo querías. El platillo principal es filete, papas asadas, espárragos, croissants, y una opción de flan o pudín –dijo Albus-. Suena delicioso.

- Bife. Eso significa que se ofrecerá vino rojo. Pídele a Severus que haga un difusor rápido, suficiente para tú, yo, Draco, Ron, Hermione y Cornwealth –dijo Harry-. Le pondrán algo al vino. Lo garantizo.

- ¿Veneno? –preguntó Draco.

- Probablemente. Si la comida fuera pollo o pescado, se serviría con vino blanco o champaña, y la poción podría ser detectada mucho más fácilmente –dijo Harry-. Ya que el Banquete es un martes, el menú más probable sería pollo o pescado, porque la pesca fresca es los martes a la mañana. Al servir bife, vino rojo sería la opción natural e incuestionable.

- Eres muy bueno –dijo Draco.

- Soy un detective, Draco –dijo Harry-. Dado que el vino será tinto, eso sólo deja pocas pociones que dejarían el vino despejado. Haz que Snape prepare el difusor para todos nosotros para contraatacar tres de las pociones que podrían ser usadas. Espero que las botellas de vino estén en la mesa, pero lo dudo seriamente ya que es un bar abierto.

- Muy bien. Haré que Severus prepare las pociones difusoras –dijo Albus-. ¿Algo más en lo que puedas pensar?

- Sí, consígueme un perdón del Ministerio para matar muggles –dijo Harry-. Tal vez lo necesite.

- Ya lo tengo –dijo Albus. Harry sonrió.

- Eres el amo –dijo Harry.

- Y espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Harry –advirtió Albus-. Uno es un número muy solitario.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –dijo Harry no muy convincentemente-. Te veré en el banquete, mañana a las seis de la noche. Encontrémonos en la parte de enfrente del área de recepción. Y te quiero preparado mañana porque… sólo hay uno de nosotros.

- Entiendo –dijo Albus-. Te he salvado antes.

- Y yo te he salvado a ti antes –dijo Harry.

- Hasta mañana. Te quiero –dijo Albus-. A ti también, Draco. –Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada.

- Yo también te quiero –dijo Harry.

- Yo también –dijo Draco.

- Buenas noches –dijo Albus, y luego colgó.

- Me confundes, Harry –dijo Draco-. No puedo entender de dónde consigues todas estas cosas.

- Tengo pensar en todo cuando trato de proteger a Albus, a ti, a Ron, a Herm y a mí mismo –dijo Harry-. Llámalo un viejo hábito o sólo estar maldito con gente queriendo matarme, pero… he aprendido a ser cuidadoso en público con magos. Los muggles son más directos y tratan de dispararme, pero los magos tratan de maldecidme, echarme maleficios, o envenenarme en secreto. Los magos son un poco engañosos.

- Llegaremos a las seis entonces –dijo Draco.

- No. Tú llegarás a las seis para encontrarte con Albus, Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry-. Serás yo allí. Yo seré tú y llegaré más tarde. Si es necesario tú le advertirás a Albus de mi presencia y vendrás a saludar a Draco Malfoy, y me invitarás a sentarme en el centro de la mesa como invitado. De esa forma nuestra relación se mantendrá oculta. Eso es necesario por el momento, pero después de este banquete no me importaría si quisiéramos gritar que estamos enamorados desde el más alto de los edificios.

- Tal vez hagamos eso –dijo Draco.

- Yo te ayudaré –dijo Harry-. Pero recuerda que pase lo que pase en el banquete mañana, no te me acerques de ninguna forma. Tendré que advertirles a Albus, Ron y Hermione de ese hecho.

- Estás empezando a preocuparme de verdad –dijo Draco.

- No te preocupes –dijo Harry-. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. No me gusta, pero lo sé. –Harry parecía triste por ese hecho, así que Draco gateó en el sofá, haciendo que Harry se recostara chato contra el cuero negro. Draco recostó su cuerpo en el de Harry.

- Este es mi lugar favorito –dijo Draco recostado en su amante.

- ¿Estás cómodo entonces? –preguntó Harry poniendo sus brazos alrededor del de arriba.

**¡Kyaaa! **No puedo creer que finalmente he llegado al séptimo capítulo. Bueno, bueno, ya avanza la historia, espero que estén contentos. ¡Yo lo estoy! A partir de ahora finalmente SUCEDEN cosas. ¿A poco no tienen curiosidad de lo que pasará en el banquete¡Muajajaja!

Bueno, como siempre¡muchas gracias por los reviews¡Pero **muchas**, eh! Los amo con todo el corazón y me ayudan a seguir adelante con este eterno fic, así que por favor, si estás leyendo esto¿le haces un clic ahí abajo donde dice "**Go**" y me dejas una palabrita? Me harás feliz y harás que este fic definitivamente tenga una continuación.

**¿Review?**(¿Vieron que me porté bien y no les grité hoy tampoco?)


	10. Sueños del Futuro, parte I

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle **

**Capítulo 7: Sueños del Futuro, Encontrando un Hogar Nuestro, las Preguntas de Hermione **

**Parte I**

Draco gateó en el sofá, haciendo que Harry se recostara chato contra el cuero negro. Draco recostó su cuerpo en el de Harry.

- Este es mi lugar favorito –dijo Draco recostado en su amante.

- ¿Estás cómodo entonces? –preguntó Harry poniendo sus brazos alrededor del de arriba. Harry notó la tristeza de Draco, así que lo movió para que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, mientras sus brazos lo abrazaban para mayor comodidad. Harry frotó su mejilla contra la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Draco, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello por más de una hora.

- Te amo tanto –susurró Draco con los ojos cerrados-. Harry, no sabes cuánto te amo.

- Si está cerca de lo mucho que yo te amo a ti, entonces es un montonazo –dijo Harry.

- Tú eres todo para mí –dijo Draco con un diminuto sollozo que Harry oyó, y atrajo a Draco y lo dejó que llorara silenciosamente.

- Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Draco –dijo Harry tratando de aligerar las lágrimas de Draco-. Tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos –dijo Harry mirando pensativamente a la nada-. Iremos a Nueva Zelanda a ver las costas… y las adorables y coloridas flores de allí… y nadaremos en las profundas aguas azules cerca de del arrecife… y caminaremos por la arena al atardecer tomados de la mano… y haremos el amor en una playa aislada… -Harry se detuvo para imaginarse tales maravillosas cosas siendo compartidas con aquel que amaba más que a nadie-. Tal vez visitemos París en época de Navidad y tú puedas mostrarme las luces de la ciudad del amor. –Harry se pausó para pensar en tan adorable vista-. Y tal vez incluso vayamos a un crucero por el Caribe y nos bronceemos bajo el cálido sol mientras miramos los delfines… tendremos un bungalow aislado en algún lugar privado donde nadie podrá llegar y podremos simplemente estar juntos… ¿no suena maravilloso? –preguntó Harry suavemente.

- Sí –susurró Draco con un sollozo-. Dime más de lo que podríamos hacer.

- Y podemos hacer cosas juntos. Tal vez podríamos… aprender a surfear en las olas del océano. Podríamos comprar un bote… un bote grande… un yate incluso, para poder ir a donde queramos… seríamos sólo tú y yo juntos en el mar abierto… -Harry se detuvo a pensar en el yate y otras cosas-. Podríamos acostarnos en la cubierta y hacer el amor bajo el cálido sol en el medio del océano… eso sería tan lindo… y luego podríamos sumergirnos en el agua y refrescarnos… y cuando terminemos con nuestra navegación, podemos ir a América del Sur si quieres. Podríamos ver los bosques y… podríamos vivir en una pequeña choza por un tiempo, entre los árboles… aislados de todo… y luego podríamos ir a grandes ciudades en del Día de Año Nuevo, como Nueva York, Roma o Tokio… y celebraremos grandes fiestas con champaña y buenos atuendos que tú elegirás para nosotros… y bailaremos entre el movimiento y la música… pero después de todas esas fiestas, cuando el baile haya terminado y los ánimos se hayan calmado… te llevaré en mis brazos cada noche y abrazaré y te diré cuánto te amo… haré eso cada noche.

- Eso suena tan perfecto –susurró Draco con una sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas.

- Será perfecto. –Harry sonrió-. Quiero que tengamos todo juntos... y hay mucho que podemos hacer. Renunciaré a mi trabajo y… podemos viajar y… tener al mundo al alcance de la mano. Lo que sea que queramos lo tendremos. Y… todavía te cocinaré si eso quieres. –Harry rió suavemente entre dientes-. En el desayuno compartiremos el periódico como siempre hacemos… y sacaremos porno al menos una vez a la semana… bueno, hasta que lo hayamos visto todo. –Harry rió otra vez-. Y veremos lugares famosos como museos y… galerías de arte… visitaremos la Gran Muralla de China y las Pirámides… veremos Australia y los canguros… asistiremos a la ópera de Sydney y escucharemos música fina de grandes compositores… y luego, todavía, cada noche cuando el mundo duerme te tendré conmigo… abrazándote… amándote cada momento… y continuaremos encontrando cosas mientras envejecemos juntos y… y encontramos un hogar que compartir… e invitaremos a los hijos de Ron y Hermione para consentirlos. –Harry rió suavemente-. Probablemente habrá muchos ya que los Weasley suelen tener muchos hijos. Pero los invitaremos en el verano… y yo haré helado casero para todos… y podemos sentarnos bajo la sombra de algún gran árbol y… recordaremos cómo solíamos pelear en Hogwarts muchos años atrás… y reiremos y… y seremos muy felices de que nuestras vidas finalmente se hayan encontrado… y estaremos contentos juntos para siempre en nuestra felicidad… y cada noche te tomaré en mis brazos así… y yo… te diré cuánto te amo y lo perfectamente feliz que soy contigo cada momento en mi vida.

- Estás lleno de mierda, Potter. –Draco rió suavemente. Harry se le unió.

- Lo estoy¿verdad? –preguntó Harry-. Ah, bueno. Haré todo eso y te arrastraré conmigo pataleando y gritando. ¿Cómo está eso?

- Mucho más real –dijo Draco-. Pero olvidaste mencionar que yo te hubiese arrojado del bote tratando de ahogar tu lastimero culo. Y luego habría estado ebrio en la fiesta de Año Nuevo y me habría caído al piso hecho un asco, al quien alguien habría amenazado. Luego me reiría de él y él me golpearía en el estómago y yo le vomitaría en su fea cara y luego el infierno se desataría. –Harry rió por la versión de Draco de la historia-. Hablo en serio. ¿Y los niños Weasley¿Estás loco? Probablemente haya al menos diez. Los maldeciría a todos en quince minutos. –Harry rió más fuerte-. Y me niego a vivir en una choza sin agua. –Harry casi cayó del sofá por reírse ante la vana naturaleza de Draco por no tener inodoro.

- Está bien. Nos quedaremos en el hotel más lujoso de América del Sur. ¿Eso está mejor? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí. Mejor. –Draco sonrió-. Si vivimos tanto.

- No digas eso –dijo Harry-. Estaremos bien. No planeo morir pronto –dijo Harry. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato con el otro, sólo abrazándose mutuamente en la quietud del oscuro apartamento. Sólo las velas de la mesa del comedor parpadeaban, dándole una luz romántica a la vista.

- Estoy tan cansado –dijo Draco.

- Apenas acaban de pasar de las nueve –dijo Harry-. Pero podemos ir a la cama si quieres.

- Sí. Sí, vamos a la cama –dijo Draco. Draco fue al dormitorio mientras Harry apagaba las luces y trababa la puerta. Cuando Harry entró al dormitorio, Draco estaba trepando a la cama y se estremecía.

- Draco¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Pareces estar… adolorido o algo –dijo Harry.

- No, yo... estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado –dijo Draco-. Ven a la cama conmigo. –Harry asintió, pero un Legeremántico reconocía una mentira cuando la oía. Harry se cambió a su pijama y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Draco se volteó para abrazarlo-. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo –dijo Harry-. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –susurró Draco, y casi de inmediato se durmió. Harry se quedó en la oscuridad y pensó en el día. Había sido completo, pero no sumamente extenuante. Draco no había hecho mucha actividad física en el día… ¿pero por qué estaba adolorido¿Y por qué parecía que estaba tan cansado? Y… comía bien, pero… parecía que estaba perdiendo peso… Harry se recostó con esos pensamientos en mente por casi dos horas, hasta que tuvo que usar el baño. Harry se deslizó gentilmente fuera de la cama y fue al baño, donde encontró la varita de Draco. ¿En el baño? Harry frunció el ceño y luego miró para ver si Draco seguía dormido. ¿Sería deshonesto ver cuál había sido el último hechizo que había conjurado con la varita? Harry lo pensó por varios momentos y luego recogió la varita.

- Priori Incantato –susurró Harry-. ¿Un encantamiento de ocultación¿Ocultación para qué? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué tiene que esconder? –Harry volvió a mirar a Draco, que seguía profundamente dormido. Harry apoyó la varita de Draco cuidadosamente donde había estado y caminó hacia la cama. Si Draco había conjurado un encantamiento de ocultación en sí mismo, escondería cualquier marca de la piel. Con indecisión y aprensión, Harry movió su mano gentilmente y la sábana se retiró. Harry se paseó por un momento con inseguridad. Con las manos en la cadera y un sentimiento de intranquilidad por posiblemente descubrir algo que no debería, Harry se enderezó y movió la mano encima de la dormida figura de Draco, quitándole los encantamientos de ocultación o cualquier otro hechizo del cuerpo.

Harry inhaló entrecortadamente y cubrió su boca por lo que vio. Magulladuras. Por todas partes. Los pantalones del pijama de Draco escondían sus piernas, pero... sus brazos, pecho y cuello estaban… cubiertos de moretones púrpuras, negros y verdes-. ¿Qué demonios…? –susurró Harry mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama para ver todos los ángulos del cuerpo de Draco-. ¿Por qué no me dijo de eso¿Qué está causándolo? –Harry se acercó un poco para ver las marcas de sus propias manos en los brazos de Draco, hechas mientras hacían el amor-. Ay dios… -Harry se sentó livianamente en la cama y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa. Un millón de cosas corrían por la mente de Harry y aún así no podía pensar en nada, mientras miraba cada magulladura y se recordaba en cada punto-. Yo hice esas magulladuras… -susurró Harry para sí mismo, y sintió una onda de horrenda culpabilidad-. ¿Podría estar relacionado a su… su dolor? Y… su fatiga y... pérdida de peso... –Harry siguió pensando y vinculando cosas-. Ya está enfermo con eso… y es peor… -Con una rápida idea, Harry se paró, movió sus manos por encima de Draco para poner de regreso el encantamiento de ocultación y puso la sábana encima de él. Harry caminó hacia el living.

- Hola, Harry –contestó Albus-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo... no lo sé –dijo Harry tranquilamente, sin querer revelarle a Albus exactamente lo que sabía-. Es Draco. Hay… algo. Tiene magulladuras en el cuerpo... y... sé de dónde son. Solemos ser un poco... bruscos entre nosotros a veces, pero... las tiene escondidas con encantamientos ocultadores.

- No sería sorprendente de Draco hacer tal cosa –dijo Albus-. Sabes que es algo vano… y ese es parte de su atractivo para ti, creo.

- Sí, lo es. –Harry sonrió suavemente pero preocupado-. Pero… hay más, creo. Él está… él quiso irse a la cama y dormir a las nueve y media. Nunca nos vamos a la cama al menos hasta las once o doce. Y… está muy cansado. Y su peso. Siempre ha sido delgado, pero... come bien, supongo, pero... ha perdido algo de peso desde que está aquí.

- Estoy seguro de que el estrés en Draco ahora mismo es bastante fuerte, Harry –dijo Albus-. Dejó todo para venir a quedarse contigo y no regresó en absoluto al mundo mágico aún. Es un hombre buscado por Xavier y su vida está en peligro. El estrés puede hacer que esté un poco fatigado y no coma adecuadamente.

- Tal vez tienes razón –dijo Harry-. Lo único es que… muchas veces esta semana él… es como si tuviera algún tipo de dolor. Y se lo pregunté y al principio dijo que era una jaqueca. Le di un hechizo, y dijo que funcionó, pero… soy un Legeremántico. Sé que está mintiendo. Es algún dolor que tiene y… no me dice nada al respecto. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me admita qué le está causando dolor?

- Todos solemos tener algún dolor de vez en cuando –dijo Albus-. El estrés severo puede agarrotar los músculos y esas cosas. Sé que estás preocupado por él, y es natural que te sientas así por el que amas. Toma nota de cualquier otra cosa que notes y veremos si podemos averiguar si Draco te está ocultando algo o sólo es algo relacionado al estrés.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Me siento mucho mejor. Encontré su varita en el baño y su último conjuro era un hechizo de ocultación para sus magulladuras. Me siento horrible por ponerle esos moretones.

- Estoy seguro de que en el momento en el que fueron hechas te sentiste diferente –dijo Albus. Harry sonrió un poco-. Tal vez Draco sólo te las está ocultando para evitar que te preocupes por eso. No querría parecer débil ante ti.

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry calmadamente-. Él no querría que me preocupara por lastimarlo físicamente. Es bastante fuerte para su tamaño. Y… sé que él no querría ser visto con unas magulladuras así.

- Ten presente que el linaje Malfoy tiene piel pálida –dijo Albus-. Es de mi comprensión que Lucius Malfoy era muy anémico y Draco lo es también.

- Lo es –dijo Harry-. Y... ¿ser parte Veela tendrá algo que ver con tal condición?

- Estoy enterado de la herencia parte Veela de Draco. Conocía a su tatara, tatara abuela bastante bien –dijo Albus-. Los rasgos Veela que tiene es el color de sus ojos y su pelo, como estoy seguro que sabes, pero… no estoy enterado de cualquier enfermedad o condición que haría que esas magulladuras fueran resultado de tener sangre Veela.

- Ya veo –dijo Harry suavemente-. Tal vez sólo estoy siendo estúpido, pero… cuando vi esos moretones, yo… entré en pánico. Pensé que tal vez estaba enfermo o… ay dios… yo sólo… yo sólo me moriría si algo le ocurriese. Pero tú me has hecho sentir mucho mejor. Muchas gracias por escuchar mis quejas.

- Tonterías –dijo Albus-. A veces me despierto a las tres de la mañana preguntándome si tú vendrás en la mitad de la noche y dejarás migajas de galleta en mi cama. –Harry rió suavemente-. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que… extraño eso, Harry. Tú siempre fuiste mi niño especial.

- Eso lo sé. Y tú eres como un padre para mí –dijo Harry-. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Y… tal vez me aparezca una noche con galletas. Nunca se sabe. –Albus rió por el maguífono-. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches –dijo Albus. Ambos apagaron sus maguífonos. Harry se sentó en el oscuro living por un largo rato antes de regresar a la cama. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se enroscó cuidadosamente alrededor de aquél que amaba tanto.

- Te amo, Draco –susurró Harry mientras caía dormido con su dragón.

La mano de Harry golpeó la cabecera con un sonido de sordo y abrió los ojos para encontrar una cama vacía. Harry oyó el agua corriendo en el baño así que miró el reloj. Cinco de la mañana. Harry recordó la situación con Draco la noche anterior… las magulladuras. Saltó de la cama y fue a echar un vistazo por la puerta, para encontrar a Draco sujetando una toalla ensangrentada contra su nariz.

- ¿Draco? –preguntó Harry. Draco saltó y se volteó rápidamente para esconderse.

- Harry¿qué estás haciendo? Estoy bien –dijo Draco rápidamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo¿Estás... estás sangrando? –preguntó Harry mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco para darle la vuelta.

- Sólo... sólo me sangra la nariz. No es nada –dijo Draco-. Me pasa a veces. –Harry no sintió engaño en el comentario, así que se relajó.

- ¿Quieres que lo cure para ti? –preguntó Harry-. Puedo hacerlo fácilmente.

- Um... no. Está bien –dijo Draco-. Es mejor que la sangre coagule naturalmente. –Harry ya sabía eso por tener clases de Medicina Avanzada en Hogwarts, años atrás.

- Bueno... ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó Harry-. Tengo... iodo y...

- No, está bien –dijo Draco desechando la toalla en el lavabo. Otro camino de sangre roja caía de su nariz, y Harry se retorció ante la vista.

- Draco, sé... sé que tu padre era anémico –dijo Harry. Draco asintió.

- Yo también soy anémico –dijo Draco. Harry sintió la verdad-. A mí sólo… me sangra la nariz a veces. No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Estaré bien. –Ligero engaño.

- Draco, por favor. Dime qué pasa –dijo Harry con la voz más preocupada, tratando de inclinarse para atrapar la mirada de Draco, que él seguía evitando-. No puedo evitar pensar que estás enfermo o algo.

- No es nada –dijo Draco firmemente-. Sólo… regresa a la cama, Harry. Yo arreglaré esto. Por favor, sólo… sólo vete –dijo Draco suavemente. Harry le dio a Draco un suave beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta con calma. Ligero engaño. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se sentó de golpe en su lado de la cama pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerveza. Harry se paró y caminó hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza. Con una sacudida, la tapa salió de la botella y se tomó casi la mitad de una vez y arrojó la tapa hacia la papelera, donde rebotó al piso. Harry la dejó ahí y caminó hacia el living, donde se sentó en el posabrazos del sofá pensativa y preocupadamente, con la cerveza. Unas palmas cálidas deslizándose por su espalda le anunciaron al suyo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberías estar en la cama, estúpido Gryffindor –susurró Draco contra su cuello.

- No soy un Gryffindor, por si se te olvida –dijo Harry.

- Sí, lo eres –dijo Draco-. Tienes esa cosa estúpida e irritante de la nobleza. Por no mencionar esa porquería de la valentía. ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? –Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

- Estás loco. No tengo eso. –Harry puso su brazo encima del de Draco, que estaba enroscado alrededor de su pecho, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza fría. Harry se la extendió y Draco la tomó para bajarse el resto de la botella.

- Estás tomando un poco temprano¿no es así¿Te estás volviendo alcohólico? –preguntó Draco en broma. Harry rió suavemente.

- Sí. Soy un alcohólico –dijo Harry en sarcasmo-. Tenía sed.

- Había jugo, refrescos, té, agua... –enlistó Draco en humor-. ¿Y elegiste cerveza a las cinco de la mañana?

- Ya sé, ya sé –dijo Harry mientras atraía a Draco a que se parara frente a él. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho para abrazarlo. Draco pasó sus dedos por el desordenado cabello de Harry y se sintió glorioso.

- Volvamos a la cama –susurró Draco-. Tú necesitas tu descanso y… yo también.

- Está bien –dijo Harry incorporándose antes de darle a Draco un suave beso. Harry llevó la botella de cerveza a la cocina. Recogió la tapa que había errado antes y tiró ambas cosas a la papelera. Ambos volvieron a arrastrarse a la cama y asumieron la posición de cucharita, con Draco dándole la espalda. Después de un largo rato de silencio tenso, ambos finalmente pudieron volverse a dormir.

Una cálida lengua en la parte de abajo de su espalda trajo una sonrisa soñolienta a los labios de Harry. Esa talentosa lengua hizo su camino hacia arriba por la piel bronceada, recorriendo la columna. Una juguetona pero fuerte mordida en su hombro le dijo su intención.

- Estoy siendo comido vivo por un dragón –dijo Harry con una pequeña carcajada de ambos.

- Sí, es cierto –dijo Draco moviendo la cadera. Harry movió una mano y encendió el reproductor de CD, y los sonidos de Santana llegaron. La naturaleza bailarina de Draco entró en acción y movió su cadera y cuerpo al ritmo de la música, mientras Harry cantaba las frases suavemente. Las manos y boca de Draco se movieron juntas en la espalda de Harry, hasta que Draco le quitó los pantalones del pijama. El dragón asumió la posición previa y la piel contra la piel era una sensación erótica. Draco estaba preparado, y deslizó un dedo lubricado en el cuerpo de Harry, y fue recompensado con un gemido por más.

- Creo que planeaste esto. –Harry sonrió.

- ¿Qué te dio la idea? –preguntó Draco con un gemido por empujar sus dedos en el culo de Harry.

- Joder, sí. –Harry respiró, suplicando por más de su llamada de despertar. Draco empujó otro dedo-. Ay dios… sí… hazlo… -Draco soltó un gemido gutural por los escurridizos movimientos dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Harry-. Dámelo…

- No eres digno –bromeó Draco con una sonrisa. Harry rió suavemente a través de la necesidad.

- Por favor... Por favor dámelo... –intentó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Todavía no digno –bromeó Draco nuevamente. Harry mordió su labio con necesidad de sentir a su amante dentro de él en vez de esos dedos que lo estaban volviendo loco del deseo.

- No soy nada... te suplico, mi sagrado dragón… por favor cógeme antes de que muera por necesitarte… -suplicó Harry con una sonrisa y un gimoteo por su necesidad creciente.

- Estás casi cerca de ser digno –dijo Draco mientras llevaba sus dedos más adentro del cuerpo que anhelaba reclamar y tocar ese punto especial y hacer que su amante se retorciera de la emoción. Harry lloró falsamente con una sonrisa de placer.

- Te suplico, mi más sagrado y hermoso amante perfecto... ten piedad de mí como tu bajo esclavo… deja que mis llantos de súplica sean oídos y termina esta dulce tortura… -rogó Harry.

- Recompensaré eso. –Draco rió con Harry-. Te deseo tanto. –Draco deslizó su pene en la estrechez del perfecto cuerpo bajo él y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras se sostenía con los hombros de Harry y se empujaba más profundo con cada embestida. Gemidos de deseo mezclados con suspiros a cada punto de completa unión de su cuerpo impulsaban y alentaban más y más y más.

- Ay dios, sí... Draco, te amo... sí... oh dios… tómame… -Harry respiró con más dificultad siendo inundado con esos sentimientos en su mente y cuerpo. Tomado por su amante y reclamado como una parte de él.

- Te sientes tan bien... mierda, sí… ahh… oh dios… me encanta follarte… te amo, Harry… siempre te amaré… ay sí… ahh… ahhh… -Draco continuó sus embestidas en la suave carne bajo él, que tragaba su polla a cada empujón. Draco puso su brazo debajo de Harry y lo empujó para que se pusiera en cuatro, antes tomar la erección de Harry en su mano.

- Joder, sí –dijo Harry a lo alto por sentir la mano de Draco en su polla y la abrumadora sensación de tener a su dragón follándole con movimientos perfectamente sincronizados. Cuando eso no pudo ponerse mejor, Draco tomó esa piel dorada entre sus dientes y fortaleció sus embestidas. Harry soltó un diminuto jadeo de dolor-. Oh dios… ay sí… mierda, haz eso… eso es jodidamente increíble… no pares… -Draco le dio más mordidas a la piel mientras continuaba todos los movimientos de su cuerpo contra el de abajo.

- Tan bueno... tan malditamente bueno... mierda… sí, haz eso… tírate contra mí… hazlo más fuerte… -pidió Draco, mientras Harry se empujaba hacia atrás a cada embestida de Draco. Draco aceleró un poco el paso de su mano en la polla de Harry mientras continuaba jalándolo hacia atrás con una mano en su hombro. La música resonaba en sus cabezas alejando cualquier pensamiento coherente excepto el de deseo.

- Ay sí, cógeme... te necesito... por favor más… hazlo… dame más… -lloriqueó Harry mientras su cuerpo era invadido una y otra vez con lo que él más deseaba. Su amante continuó dándole y dándole más de lo que ambos necesitaban. La fricción en los puntos más sensibles de cada uno creó calor entre ellos y los movimientos continuaron.

- ¿Quieres más? Yo te daré más… -Draco pasó su mano por la espalda de Harry mientras continuaba embistiéndolo al ritmo de la música. La mano de Draco siguió subiendo para entrelazarse en su cabello y lo empujó más y más fuerte hacia atrás mientras lo embestía y empezaba a gruñir ligeramente cada vez. Los gimoteos de necesidad de Harry se hicieron más fuertes siendo complacido.

- Soy tuyo... tómame... tómame, Draco... me entrego completamente a ti… -Harry estaba jadeando pesadamente con los gimoteos y lloriqueos de necesidad por lo que Draco seguía dándole.

- Joder, sí... eres mío... te reclamo por siempre... me perteneces… -Draco gruñó a través de dientes apretados, forzándose cada vez a la estrechez del suyo.

- Mi perfecto amante... mi dragón... soy tuyo… sí… oh dios… oh sí… -Los ojos de Harry estaban firmemente cerrados por su cuerpo siendo tomado una y otra vez por aquél que lo reclamaba por siempre. El agarre de su cabello lo empujaba más y más fuerte, empalando su cuerpo en la polla que hacía que su mente ardiera. El dragón soltó gemidos guturales en su necesidad de deseo de liberación de su propia carne.

- Sí... sí... vamos, Harry... toma esto... ¡oh dios! –Draco golpeó fuertemente su cuerpo contra el culo de Harry, liberando el premio de líquido caliente.

- ¡Mierda, sí! –El rostro de Harry estaba torcido en una súplica de dulce piedad mientras su propio cuerpo escupía su semilla a las sábanas. Cada cuerpo se estremeció y tembló por la fuerza de las ondas resonando en su mente. El calor de sus orgasmos los inundó a ambos mientras su pesada respiración continuaba. La mano de Draco cubierta de semen subió a un costado de Harry y la otra mano soltó gentilmente su cabello. Draco movió ambas manos encima de la espalda de Harry, apreciando su brillo dorado y suave sensación. Harry dejó caer su cabeza en su antebrazo para descansar.

- Eres simplemente magnífico –dijo Draco entre pesados jadeos, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la piel de Harry-. Harry, mi deseo es sólo hacerte el amor por el restante de mis días.

- No tengo la fuerza ni el deseo de negarte nada, mi dragón –susurró Harry mientras sus propios jadeos cesaban. Draco salió del cuerpo de Harry y ambos se enroscaron lentamente en su estado de satisfacción-. ¿Me despertarás así todas las mañanas? –Harry sonrió.

- No. Tú tendrás que despertarme así la mitad de las veces. –Draco parpadeó y luego bostezó-. Me agotas. –Draco parecía cansado.

- Me esfuerzo –dijo Harry suavemente-. Tú eres el amante más increíble. Nunca querría nada más de lo que tú me das.

- ¿Y cómo podría haber algo más de lo que tú me das a mí? –preguntó Draco, y luego cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor y otra.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Nada... es sólo... no es nada –dijo Draco-. Sólo una molestia. Estoy viejo. –Draco sonrió. Harry no.

- Draco, por favor. Dime porqué tienes ese dolor. –Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué es¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Nada –dijo Draco. Harry sintió la verdad-. Tomemos una ducha y... luego puedes hacer... algo de desayuno. –Harry notó el extraño cambio de tema de Draco y el hecho de que él aún no había recuperado completo control de su respiración como Harry. Harry lo acercó más y besó sus párpados.

- Descansa si lo necesitas –dijo Harry-. Yo estaré aquí contigo.

- No. Yo... Tenemos que bañarnos y... levantarnos y comer –dijo Draco-. Ya pasaron de las… diez y media.

- No dejaré que te levantes –dijo Harry mientras enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de las de Draco.

- Pero... necesito comer. Tengo hambre –dijo Draco. Escuchando a Draco decir que necesitaba comer, Harry cambió de parecer.

- Está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacerte esta mañana? Lo que quieras –ofreció Harry.

- Sólo... una tostada y jugo está bien –dijo Draco.

- No, déjame cocinar algo para ti. ¿Qué tal tostadas francesas, tocino y huevos? –ofreció Harry.

- No creo... no creo poder comer todo eso –dijo Draco-. Pero… si eso es lo que quieres.

- Lo haré y tú puedes comer tanto como quieras. Haré más si quieres más –dijo Harry. Draco asintió con una sonrisa. Harry le dio a Draco un rápido beso y se deslizó fuera de la cama para recoger el pantalón de su pijama. Harry le pasó el suyo a Draco antes de deslizarse en su propio y dirigirse a la cocina. Draco soltó varios suspiros largos mientras se recostaba en la cama, exhausto por la primera actividad de la mañana.

- Este será un largo día –dijo Draco para sí mismo, antes de soltar un diminuto tosido y sentarse para ponerse los pantalones del pijama. Draco caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina, donde Harry se había servido un vaso de leche fría. Harry estaba guardando la caja, pero Draco levantó el vaso de Harry y bebió la mitad. Harry negó con la cabeza por los modales de Draco, pero luego tomó el cartón y volvió a llenar el vaso. Draco le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, tomó el vaso de leche y fue a recostarse al sofá. Harry sostuvo el cartón y lo vio irse.

Las tostadas francesas fueron hechas a la perfección, al igual que los huevos y el tocino, justo como prefería Draco. La mesa fue puesta, pero Draco estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Harry estuvo indeciso un momento sobre despertarlo o dejarle descansar.

- Draco –susurró Harry-. Levántate, dormilón. El desayuno está listo.

- Ah, lo siento. Yo sólo... me volví a dormir. –Draco se paró y caminó a la mesa para ver su desayuno. Harry recogió el periódico de la mañana y comieron y leyeron juntos como era costumbre. Harry notó que Draco comió bien. No había planes para el día todavía.

- ¿Qué te parece si hueveamos todo el día y miramos televisión? –preguntó Harry.

- Harry, no. No tenemos que hacer eso. Estoy bien. Vayamos a algún lado –dijo Draco-. El banquete no es hasta la noche y tenemos todo el día. Hay sol y calor… -Harry asintió lentamente-. Potter, domínate.

- Dominaré tu garganta si no empiezas a hablarme y contarme qué mierda te está pasando –dijo Harry.

- Soy anémico –dijo Draco-. Sucede. Creí que ya lo sabías.

- Albus y yo hablamos de eso –dijo Harry.

- ¿Hablaste con Albus? –preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño. Harry asintió con culpa.

- Hablamos brevemente –dijo Harry-. Hablamos por la noche. Eso lo sabes. –Draco asintió, pero sospechaba más. Draco estaba determinado.

- Bueno, hagamos algo divertido hoy –dijo Draco livianamente.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Harry livianamente, pero no sintiéndolo en absoluto.

- No lo sé. Tú eres el muggle aquí –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Tú dime. –Harry abrió el periódico en la sección de eventos y miró los listados.

- Bueno, hay un partido de béisbol en el parque, una feria de ciencia y tecnología en el centro de exhibiciones, y la Cooperativa de Arte Merilynn tiene una presentación de arte de un artista cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar. –Harry sonrió.

- La feria de ciencia y tecnología suena interesante. ¿Qué es eso exactamente? –preguntó Draco. Harry leyó la reseña del periódico, contando de lo último en automovilística, agricultura, biología y equipamiento de laboratorios científicos. Harry sabía-. Ah, vayamos a ver la presentación del laboratorio.

- Está bien. Eso suena a... bueno, algo que tú disfrutarías. –Harry rió entre dientes-. Pero a mí también me gustará. Creo que estarán los últimos prototipos de vehículos allí. Debe ser interesante. –El par tomó una ducha muy rápida, se vistieron y pronto estuvieron fuera de la puerta.

Con un poco de problemas al encontrar lugar para estacionarse, ya que Harry quería algo tan cerca como fuera posible, el auto fue estacionado y ellos entraron a la exhibición tomados de la mano. El centro era mucho más grande de lo que ninguno de los dos había anticipado. Cada cabina y presentación la discutían al pasar a su lado. Al llegar a la presentación biológica, química y científica en general, Harry soltó la mano de Draco para que él pudiera acercarse a cada vial, tubo y cada enorme equipo. Harry vio el entusiasmo de Draco por el equipamiento de Pociones. Draco habló con el asistente de los equipos científicos, que buscaba vender la mercadería a individuos o compañías que lo necesitaran.

- ¿Quieres eso? –preguntó Harry de los suministros y confundidores tubos en forma de espiral.

- No. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué demonios haría con eso?

- Empezar un laboratorio propio –dijo Harry-. Sé cómo te emocionas con todo lo que tenga que ver con Pociones. Si quieres ese… lo que sea que es, te lo compraré.

- ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de diversión-. ¿Y estás dispuesto a comprarlo?

- Sí. Asumo que tú sabes qué es. –Harry sonrió con una pequeña carcajada-. Pero nos mudaremos a una casa con sótano para que puedas tener tu propio laboratorio en las mazmorras. Si quiere esa… monstruosidad creadora de pociones, entonces sí. Te la compraré. –Draco miró anhelantemente al equipo y pasó su mano sobre algunos tubos con deseo en los ojos y mordiéndose el labio con anticipación. El rostro de Draco cambió a una mueca de tristeza y dio lentamente un paso hacia atrás.

- No. No lo necesito. No... No lo quiero –dijo Draco. Obvia mentira.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que soy un Legeremántico? –preguntó Harry-. Compraré esa maldita cosa. Sólo dime su nombre para no sonar como un idiota.

- No, Harry. No la compres. –Draco negó con la cabeza-. No la necesito.

- Pero la quieres –dijo Harry.

- No, no la quiero –dijo Draco. Mentira.

- Mentiroso –dijo Harry-. Sé que la quieres. ¿Por qué no me dejas comprarte esta... cosa de aspecto gracioso?

- Porque yo... yo... –Draco tragó saliva y lo pensó un momento-. No. No la quiero. Sólo déjalo. –Draco le dio la espalda a la cabina y se alejó, dejando a Harry mirando la presentación. Draco caminó a un lado de una larga fila de presentaciones y se detuvo en varias cabinas antes de que Harry lo alcanzara.

- Draco, por favor háblame –dijo Harry tomando su mano y volteándolo para que estuvieran enfrentándose-. Algo está mal y tú no me dices qué. Por favor. Por favor dime.

- No es nada –dijo Draco con esa mirada que significaba que no iba a decirlo-. Harry, te amo. Por favor no hagas esto. ¿Vale? –Draco le dio una mirada suplicante, al igual que Harry.

- Pero yo... –empezó Harry. Harry lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, cediendo a la privacidad de Draco.

- Compremos una bebida. –Draco hizo un gesto al vendedor de bebidas y allí fueron. Dos limonadas con hielo fueron compradas y se sentaron cerca en un banco mientras bebían y descansaban.

- Sé que te gusta el apartamento –dijo Harry-. Pero… estaba considerando comprar una casa hace unos meses. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Lo has mencionado muchas veces –dijo Draco-. Si quieres una casa, entonces… bien. Compra una.

- Quiero saber qué quieres tú –dijo Harry-. Si quieres quedarte en el apartamento, nos quedaremos.

- Harry, si quieres una casa, entonces yo también quiero una –dijo Draco-. Compremos una maldita casa. –Harry sonrió.

- Bueno, si realmente quieres, lo haremos –bromeó Harry-. Pero sólo porque tú quieres. No que yo tenga nada que ver.

- Estás tan lleno de mierda. –Draco rió-. ¿Qué tipo de casa¿Grande¿Chica?

- No como la Mansión Malfoy, pero más… más moderna y… un poco más grande que la de Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry-. Eso sería… cómodo y espacioso, supongo.

- Bien. Eso suena genial –dijo Draco-. Así que… ¿dónde se venden las casas aquí? Hablas de quedarnos en Londres¿verdad?

- Bueno... supongo. A menos que tú quieras mudarte a otro lugar –dijo Harry.

- No, Londres está bien. Bien –dijo Draco-. Los cruces entre las sociedades muggle y mágicas están en Londres en su mayoría. Yo creería que tú necesitas eso para tu trabajo de todos modos.

- Bueno, tal vez renuncie a mi trabajo –dijo Harry tímidamente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad-. Pero… te encanta tu trabajo.

- No lo es todo –dijo Harry como un insulto-. Ni siquiera tengo que trabajar.

- Sí, tienes –dijo Draco-. Tienes que trabajar. No que necesites el salario, pero... necesitas esa… disciplina de despertar e ir tras los tipos malos. Ese es quien eres, Harry.

- No, no lo es –trató de negar Harry. Draco le dio una mirada severa-. Bueno, lo es, pero puedo hacer otras cosas. Puedo ser un detective privado en vez de tener que trabajar diez horas al día en la estación.

- Harry, no pienses a reorganizar toda tu vida porque yo estoy aquí –dijo Draco-. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo sólo te seguiré. ¿Vale? No quiero que hagas un montón de cambios a tu vida. –La admisión tomó a Harry con la guardia un poco baja y lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Harry desvió la vista hacia la presentación de cabinas por un momento y se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía razón de todos modos.

- Todavía planeo comprar una casa. –Harry sonrió. Draco rodó los ojos.

- Eres tan generoso –dijo Draco tranquilamente-. Nunca conocí a una persona que dé tanto como tú. Y… a mí también me gustaría tener una casa. Una casa real. Un hogar nuestro. Tú y yo. –Nada en el planeta se pudo haber sentido mejor.

- Bien. Podemos echarle un vistazo al periódico cuando lleguemos a casa, y… conozco a una agente inmobiliaria. Ella me ayudó a encontrar mi apartamento –dijo Harry-. Es muy amable, pero… se viste algo extraño.

- No puedo esperar a ver cómo crees que una mujer se viste extraño –dijo Draco-. Me sorprendí cuando oí que sabías lo que era chignon cuando le estabas diciendo a Hermione cómo arreglar su cabello.

- Ah, no sé qué es eso. Leí sus pensamientos y se los devolví –admitió Harry, y Draco rió fuerte-. ¿Qué es eso? –Draco le explicó el cabello de las mujeres, o intentó explicarle, a alguien que tenía cabello desordenado a cada momento. Draco notó dos damas mirando en su dirección.

- Harry, parece que tú y yo tenemos admiradoras a lo lejos –dijo Draco-. Hay dos mujeres viéndonos. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer al respecto?

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry-. Dejaré que tú lo decidas. –Draco se inclinó para tomar el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le dio un gran y largo beso de puro amor. Harry dejó que sus brazos serpentearan alrededor para empujar ligeramente a Draco hacia él. Cuando se separaron, las mujeres fueron olvidadas. Cada uno estaba perdido en los ojos del otro-. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que sufro por dentro deseándote a cada segundo.

- Dime que siempre me amarás –susurró Draco contra los labios de Harry, con una pequeña súplica en sus ojos.

- Siempre te amaré, mi dragón –dijo Harry con toda la verdad, dando lo que le habían pedido. Draco le dio otro beso casto al labio de Harry mientras se alejaba lentamente.

- Y yo te amaré hasta que suelte mi último suspiro –susurró Draco contra los labios de Harry-. Me llenas con un sentimiento tal que… ahora entiendo qué es el amor. –Draco sonrió, llenando el corazón de Harry y obligándolo a abalanzarse sobre su amante, besándolo una y otra vez. Draco se separó del beso con una mano en la mejilla de Harry, que tocó gentilmente hasta deslizarse a su mano.

- Parece que debí haberme quitado la capa de invisibilidad en tu cuarto alguna vez¿no? –bromeó Harry. Draco rió alegremente.

- Vamos a ver más exhibiciones –dijo Draco-. Serpiente. –El par caminó hasta que se hizo la tarde y ambos tenían un poco de hambre. Había un puesto de hamburguesas, así que ambos compraron una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un batido. De fresa para Draco, como siempre. Disfrutaron su comida en el exterior, y pronto regresaron al auto.

En el camino de regreso al apartamento, Harry se detuvo inesperadamente en la casa de la agente inmobiliaria. Él y Draco entraron y encontraron a una dama con ropas de escándalo. Draco entendió lo que Harry había querido decir. La mujer era muy amable. Harry y Draco dieron sus sugerencias el hogar ideal para ellos y ella tomó notas y les mostró muchas fotos de casas, que ya estaban enlistadas. De las treinta casas, dos estaban muy cerca de lo que ellos querían. Harry le dijo a la agente que él y Draco estarían interesados en ver esas casas, y que la llamaría en algunos días para arreglar el momento de verlas.

- Vi lo que quisiste decir sobre la ropa –dijo Draco, y Harry rió entre dientes mientras manejaba de regreso al apartamento. Todavía faltaban dos horas hasta prepararse para irse.

- ¿Por qué no tomamos una rápida siesta? –preguntó Harry.

- Harry, maldición. Estoy bien –dijo Draco irritado por la preocupación de Harry.

- Pero... realmente quería una siesta. –Harry sonrió. Draco estaba avergonzado.

- Está bien –dijo Draco. Arrojaron su ropa y treparon a la fresca cama, desnudos bajo las sábanas. Harry puso la alarma para una hora y media. Ambos se enroscaron al otro y después de un rato, Draco estaba durmiendo profundamente y Harry lo miraba dormir. Harry tenía un abrumador impulso de besar cada centímetro de la piel de Draco, pero… sabiendo que Draco necesitaba descansar, desistió y cerró los ojos. Después de un rato más, Harry también se durmió.

Las alarmas deberían ser clasificadas como Imperdonables. Harry le dio un golpe al irritante sonido y afortunadamente se detuvo rápidamente. Harry casi rió por la posición de Draco en la cama. Brazos y piernas desparramados por todos lados mientras dormía sobre su espalda. Harry se movió para besar su ombligo y subió con un pequeño camino de besos y lamidas sobre su suave piel de alabastro. Draco murmuró con placer mientras disfrutaba los toques. Harry, quien casi había tomado el consejo de Draco de habitar en la base de su cuello, llegó a casa en ese punto, para llenarlo de besos en la pálida carne allí.

- ¿Estamos tarde? –preguntó Draco en su estado somnoliento.

- No, llegaremos a tiempo –dijo Harry-. Bueno, a menos que continúe haciendo esto. –Harry siguió besando toda la piel que podía alcanzar.

- Lleguemos tarde. –Draco sonrió antes de abrir los ojos para ver dos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas en los suyos perezosos.

- No me tientes –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me estabas tentando cuando estabas dormido. –Draco rió entre dientes.

- Bañémonos y aprontémonos. –Draco se movió perezosamente a un lado de la cama y ambos se pararon. La ducha caliente se sintió maravillosa en ellos, y se lavaron mutuamente y rieron en el agua. Después de que ambos se hubiesen tomado un tiempo generoso con los artículos de tocador, se vistieron con sus smokings. Draco ayudó a Harry.

- Tienes tantas dificultades con la moda –dijo Draco con una sonrisa, mientras arreglaba la corbata de Harry a la perfección-. Nunca lo lograrías en una familia de sangre pura. Estarías usando cosas así todo el tiempo.

- Soy un primera generación de sangre pura –dijo Harry. Draco le dio una mirada extrañada a Harry-. Albus me lo dijo. Mi madre era una bruja y mi padre era un mago. Así que… soy primera generación. Eso está bien¿no? –Draco seguía dándole esa mirada, pero asintió-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sólo... nunca me di cuenta de eso –dijo Draco con la más pequeña de las sonrisas-. Eres un primer gen.

- Sí –dijo Harry mirando su smoking. Draco seguía con esa mirada-. Estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

- No... no lo sé. –Draco rió suavemente-. Estoy loco, supongo. Es sólo que nunca consideré que eras un sangre pura. El hecho me sacudió por un momento.

- Sigo siendo sólo yo –dijo Harry en esa forma dulce e inocente que tenía. Draco lo besó rápidamente.

- Sí, lo eres –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Desafortunadamente. Pero te ves bien en ese smoking. Por favor sé cuidadoso con él y trata de no desarreglarlo. –Harry tuvo una mirada rara por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros-. Hablo en serio. No arruines ese smoking, Harry.

- Me esforzaré –dijo Harry en esa forma que Draco sospechaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? –preguntó Draco con los ojos apretados. Harry suspiró largamente y colgó la cabeza.

- Todavía no estoy seguro –dijo Harry-. Creo que lo sé, pero… mi plan gira alrededor de las acciones de los otros. Tendrás que esperar para ver. Sólo recuerda todo lo que tienes que hacer como yo. ¿Lo tienes? –Draco asintió y Harry se lo regresó.

- ¿Estamos listos? –preguntó Draco.

- No, necesitaré una túnica si seré tú. Tú siempre usas una maldita túnica –insultó Harry, y Draco sonrió con arrogancia. Harry sacó una túnica completamente exquisita, negro sólido de terciopelo del armario-. ¿Esto estará bien?

- Brillante –dijo Draco-. Me encanta. ¿La hizo Madame Malkin? Parece trabajo suyo.

- Sí. La mandé a hacer para otro banquete hace dos años –dijo Harry-. ¿Puedes ayudarme con ella? –Draco lo ayudó a adjuntar la túnica correctamente y acomodarla bien.

- Ay dios, te ves tan bien con una túnica. –Draco sonrió brillantemente-. Harry, eso se ve tan bien. Deberías usar túnicas de mago todo el tiempo.

- Absolutamente no –dijo Harry-. Te dejaré las túnicas a ti. De esa forma puedo desvestirte y dejar la túnica en el piso. Muy sexy.

- Por supuesto. Me dejaría desnudo –dijo Draco.

- Por favor no digas desnudo ahora –dijo Harry-. Eres tan espléndido, Draco. Maldición.

- Tú también te ves bastante delicioso –dijo Draco-. Bésame antes de cambiar. –Harry lo hizo, y el largo y sensual beso los dejó un poco ruborizados y sin aliento. Con las cabezas girando.

- Puta mierda –dijo Harry-. Ojalá no tuviéramos que irnos. Pero… esta noche es demasiado importante para perdérnosla. –Harry tenía ese reflejo de tristeza otra vez.

- Lo estás haciendo otra vez –dijo Draco-. Hablo en serio. Me estás asustando.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry amablemente-. No me pongas atención. ¿Estás listo para tener la maldición de ser yo? –Draco asintió. Harry sacudió la cabeza y ambos se transformaron en el otro-. Ahí tienes. Y… ey, no me veo tan mal.

- Potter, por favor –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Tu pelo es… oh demonios, olvídalo. No tengo tanto tiempo. Bueno, eso es todo. Hagamos esto.

- Me encantaría hacértelo ahora mismo. –Harry gruñó.

- Endurécete. O... quiero decir... no te endurezcas. –Draco rió-. Tómame y llévame a donde tengo que estar.

- Me encantaría tomarte ahora mismo –dijo Harry ojeando a su amante, que estaba transformado en él mismo.

- Deja de demorarte. Vamos –dijo Draco como Harry.

- Necesito tu varita –dijo Harry como Draco. Los ojos de Draco, como Harry, se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué haré si la necesito? –dijo Draco como Harry.

- ¿Te importaría ser famoso¿Te gustaría ser tan famoso como yo? –preguntó Harry.

- Um... bueno, yo... supongo. ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Draco a un sonriente Harry, que era Draco.

- Tal vez lo seas. Necesito tu varita, y no te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry como Draco. Draco le entregó la varita a Harry, pero tímidamente. Harry se la puso en la túnica-. Bien. Vamos. –Harry los apareció fuera, en un área escondida del callejón-. Ya. Esto es Hilligan's. Albus está dentro ahora, pero Ron y Hermione todavía no están aquí. Quédate a un lado de Albus en todo momento hasta que tengas que ir a la mesa frontal. Te amo. Sé cuidadoso y sólo... bueno, ve tus cosas.

- ¿Ver mis cosas¿Este es tu plan? –preguntó Draco en pavor. Harry lo besó amable pero rápidamente.

- Ve. Me verás después –dijo Harry como Draco. Draco como Harry se fue y caminó dentro de Hilligan's.

**¡Wajú!** Se siente TAN genial actualizar dos días seguidos. Madre mía, lo había extrañado MUCHÍSIMO!

Bien, ayer me equivoqué, todavía me queda un parcial más, así que vuelvan a desearme suerte! xD

Volviendo al fic… ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Finalmente llegó el banquete y yo se los corté¿no soy una bastarda? Ni modo, así tendrán que amarme xD

¡_**MUCHAS**_ gracias por los reviews! Los amo de formas enfermizas en este fic. Así que por _favor_, si estás leyendo esto¿haces clic en _Go_? Con una palabrilla de aliento me dejarás feliz y asegurarás que el fic no muera. Poooor fiiiiii. /los apunta con un revólver/

**Oferta especial! **Dejando un review, estarás participando en el sorteo de un auto 0 km!!!

**¡Review!** Poooor faaaaaa xD


	11. Sueños del Futuro, parte II

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle **

**Capítulo 7: Sueños del Futuro, Encontrando un Hogar Nuestro, las Preguntas de Hermione **

**Parte II**

- Ve. Me verás después –dijo Harry como Draco. Draco como Harry se fue y entró a Hilligan's. **Draco ahora es Harry y Harry ahora es Draco**

Harry entró a Hilligan's notando todos los diseños de lujo e individuos. Inmediatamente cuatro reporteros corrieron en su dirección y aceleró su caminar viendo a Albus lejos, hablando con dos caballeros mayores. Harry caminó rápidamente hacia él.

- Ah, Harry –dijo Albus-. Recuerdas a Jackson Dermell y Opelius Toddmore.

- Sí, es muy agradable verlos a ambos otra vez –dijo Harry tratando de no lucir totalmente despistado. La conversación entre los cuatro continuó y Harry siguió buscando a Ron, Hermione o a sí mismo… um… Draco. Afortunadamente otros individuos de la multitud mantuvieron a los reporteros al margen. La Sala empezó a llenarse mientras Harry seguía a Albus a través de las rondas de individuos. Ron y Hermione aparecieron y Harry, que en realidad era Draco, suspiró con alivio. Hermione vio a Harry y Albus y se movió hacia ellos.

- Harry, ¿dónde está...? –preguntó Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo fuerte en las tripas para callarlo.

- Harry, qué bueno verte. –Hermione le dio a Ron una mirada severa.

- Qué bueno verlos a ustedes. Le pegaste bastante fuerte, Herm. –Harry rió suavemente-. Qué bueno que tenga muchos amortiguadores ya que ahora puede comer. –Hermione y Ron se unieron a la conversación de Albus al igual que otro hombre y otra dama mientras todos tomaban su asiento. Albus escoltó a Harry a su asiento en la mesa alta y le pasó un pequeño vial de poción y asintió lentamente. Harry respondió al asentimiento. La poción anti-veneno estaba como debería. Abrió el vial bajo la mesa y con rápidos movimientos disfrazados vertió toda la botella. Tapó el tubo otra vez y se lo puso en el bolsillo del pecho.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron cómo Albus continuaba hablando con otras personas de alto perfil y serpenteaba su camino de regreso a la puerta. Cuando estuvo casi ahí, Draco Malfoy llegó, luciendo tan altanero y arrogante como siempre y dándole a cada persona un bien merecido gesto de disgusto y una mirada de desdén. Harry sonrió ante la exposición de su amante secreto pero desvió la vista. Albus saludó a Draco y lo invitó a unírsele en su mesa personal, a lo que Draco aceptó amablemente. Muchos en la Sala notaron al joven Malfoy caminando al lado de Albus Dumbledore y muchos susurros fueron oídos por la atestada Sala. Albus le dio un asiento a Draco, saludó a los invitados a la mesa y desvió la vista.

- Malfoy –saludó Darrius Cornwealth con una mano extendida. Draco la miró con un gesto de disgusto y la tomó de mala gana, como si tocar al hombre fuese a darle un mal contagioso.

- Ministro –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Qué placer. –El toque de sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido.

- Igualmente –dijo Cornwealth con amargura en la palabra, que Albus, Ron y Hermione notaron-. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la Mansión?

- No podrían estar mejor. Gracias por preguntar –dijo Draco, y se volteó con la quijada en alto. Cornwealth casi bufó con disgusto. Draco le dio a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. La comida del banquete fue servida en sus platos. Albus le deslizó a Draco un pequeño vial por debajo de la mesa, que él tomó, abrió y bebió rápidamente mientras nadie lo notaba. Draco arrojó el vial al piso a propósito y empezó a comer y tomar adorable vino tinto. Los conferenciantes empezaron a hablar de las donaciones a la causa y cada miembro de la mesa alta fue presentado y se paró para una brusca inclinación. Harry estaba entre ellos, listado como el cuarto de los nueve contribuyentes a los proyectos. Los conferenciantes le dieron a cada miembro de la mesa un turno de decir algunas palabras. Harry habló perfectamente en su rol y Draco sonrió con orgullo por la actuación sin defectos de Harry.

Los meseros trajeron más y más vino, Draco, que era Harry, siguió moviendo su mano secretamente por encima de la copa para aparentar que había tomado más vino de lo que en realidad había hecho. Inmediatamente después de que el postre fue servido, dos hombres fueron al centro de la mesa.

- Draco Malfoy, por favor venga con nosotros –dijo uno de los hombres. Draco se paró orgullosamente. Ron, Hermione y Harry en la mesa de enfrente notaron cómo los dos hombres tomaban un brazo de Draco cada uno. Draco le echó un rápido vistazo a los muy abiertos ojos de Harry en la otra mesa. Draco le dio una rápida guiñada antes de que los dos hombres se desaparecieran con él. Harry miró a Albus con temor. Albus se paró con Ron y Hermione y caminaron a la mesa alta.

- Harry, ¿podrías venir con nosotros, por favor? –preguntó Albus. Harry asintió y siguió a los tres fuera de la gran Sala, hacia el vestíbulo de entrada.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó Ron en un alto susurro, con miedo por Harry.

- No tengo idea –dijo Harry, que era Draco, tranquilamente.

- Hablaremos de tales temas momentáneamente –les siseó Albus-. Síganme, por favor. –Los tres siguieron a Albus, que siempre caminaba como si el día fuera largo, hacia un pequeño cuarto de apariciones-. Por favor aparézcanse directamente en la oficina del Director en Hogwarts. Serán capaces de aparecerse allí. –Los cuatro se aparecieron en la oficina del Director y Albus se sentó en su silla.

- ¿Qué diantres está sucediendo? –le preguntó Hermione a Albus.

- Harry –dijo Albus-. Y Draco, sé que eres tú. –Ron y Hermione se voltearon hacia Harry.

- ¿Draco? –preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.

- Soy Draco –dijo Harry-. Harry, él… esto fue su idea. Y ahora… ay dios…

- Relájate –dijo Albus-. Harry tenía esto planeado. Sabía que haría algo así.

- ¿No te lo dijo? –preguntó Ron en pánico.

- Harry raramente me dice nada –dijo Albus-. Pero sospeché algo así.

- ¿Entonces, dónde está él? –preguntó Hermione.

- Ay no –dijo Draco-. No, no... no Farencrest... allí… él me preguntó cuántos y… ¡ay dios, no!

- Esos números están bien dentro del nivel de Harry –dijo Albus-. Todos tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que llegue Harry.

- ¿Así que fue sólo tras Xavier? –preguntó Ron. Albus asintió-. ¡Ese estúpido idiota!

- Puedo ver que él haría eso –dijo Hermione.

- Draco, ¿Harry tiene tu varita? –preguntó Albus.

- Sí. Él me la pidió. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Creo que Harry te acaba de maldecir con una extrema cantidad de fama. Espero que te haya preguntado si la querías primero –dijo Albus.

- Lo hizo. ¿Qué fama? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Draco.

- Ay dios mío –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-. Piénsalo, Draco. ¿Quién dirán los testigos que mató a Xavier y sus hombres? No Harry.

- Ay dios... ay dios, no. ¿Yo? –preguntó Draco-. Pero… pero no. Eso no está bien.

- Lo siento, amigo –dijo Ron-. Ahora tienes el estatus Harry Potter. Harry se ha hecho a un lado y te puso ahí arriba con él.

- Brillante –dijo Albus.

- ¡Lo mataré yo mismo! –exclamó Draco-. ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

- Está haciendo lo que hay que hacer –dijo Albus-. Pero es un solo mago contra una tropa de doscientos cincuenta. Esto puede tardar un rato.

- Pero... ¡tenemos que ir ahí y... y ayudarlo! –gritó Draco-. Harry puede… ¡puede ser asesinado!

- Posible, pero muy improbable –dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué? ¡No podemos sólo sentarnos aquí! –dijo Draco en un ataque.

- Sí, Draco, podemos. Y... no tenemos otra opción –dijo Hermione.

- Así es como Harry opera –dijo Ron-. Nunca dice una palabra y hace su propia estupidez y nosotros tenemos que sentarnos y esperar. Es una puta.

- ¡No puedo sólo sentarme aquí mientras él está ahí afuera con doscientos cincuenta hombres! –gritó Draco.

- Draco, no estoy seguro de que estés consciente de las habilidades de Harry –dijo Albus-. Con los conjuros múltiples, Harry puede vencer a toda la tropa con aproximadamente cuatro barridas. Y Harry tiene sus propios hechizos de protección que son… muy únicos de él.

- Pero... no podemos sólo sentarnos aquí –dijo Draco.

- Draco, ¿alguna vez has visto a Harry enojado? –preguntó Ron. Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No es bueno –dijo Hermione.

- No. No es bueno en absoluto –dijo Albus.

- ¿Y? Se enoja. Todos nos enojamos –dijo Draco.

- No, Draco. No lo entiendes. Si no te quedas aquí con nosotros, Harry se molestará. Y… yo no quiero estar cerca cuando eso suceda –dijo Hermione.

- Harry es un monstruo cuando está enojado. Te asustaría una mierda –dijo Ron-. Hace cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Draco.

- Harry es un mago muy poderoso –dijo Albus-. Y… Harry es muy paciente. Pero cuando se enfada él… él tiende a… No es bueno.

- ¿Por qué se enfadaría? –preguntó Draco-. ¡Tenemos que ir!

- Draco, no podemos ir. Si nos aparecemos, Harry estará cabreado –dijo Ron-. Sólo… déjalo hacer sus cosas y que las termine.

- ¡Pero puede morir! –gritó Draco mientras levantaba las manos en derrota y se paseaba por el piso-. ¡Ese bastardo Slytherin! Él me puso una trampa en esta mierda y le arrancaré su puta piel por eso.

- Harry puede ser muy engañoso –dijo Hermione-. Es una serpiente.

- ¡Bueno, ni con una mierda! –soltó Draco-. ¿Por qué no me dijo esto?

- Porque habrías estado en contra –dijo Ron-. Si Harry no te dice algo es porque probablemente lo discutirías.

- Harry tuvo la noche ejecutada perfectamente –dijo Albus con un asentimiento de apreciación-. Lo hizo bien con eso.

- ¿Bien con qué? –preguntó Draco con un bufido-. ¡Ha ido solo a matar a Xavier! ¡Solo! ¿Cómo pueden ustedes tres sólo sentarse aquí y esperar? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco aquí!

- ¿Qué opción tenemos? No podemos ir a por Harry y estar en la línea de fuego o podría asesinarnos por accidente, Draco. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí. Harry nos puso aquí. Ahora siéntate y espera –dijo Hermione.

- Lo hiciste bien con el discurso –halagó Albus-. Mucho mejor de lo que lo habría hecho Harry. Odia hablar en público.

- Esto es una locura. –Draco se paseó-. ¿Qué si…? ¿Qué si ellos…? –balbuceó Draco mientras caminaba y se preocupaba por el estúpido Gryffindor que ni siquiera lo era-. No puedo creer que hiciera esto. Patearé personalmente su culo de aquí al siguiente reino. Y el atrevimiento de preguntarme si quería ser famoso… Debería… -Draco se detuvo con los dientes apretados-. Y ni siquiera me lo dice… él…

- Draco, por favor –dijo Hermione-. Él regresará. No te preocupes.

- ¿Siempre hace esta mierda? –les preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué tan a menudo pasa esto? No puedo soportarlo.

- Harry hace esto cuando hay necesidad –dijo Albus-. No hay mago más fuerte que Harry y él lo sabe y reconoce la responsabilidad que conlleva su fuerza.

- Pero estuvo mal de su parte irse y no decirle a nadie –dijo Draco-. Como a mí.

- Harry hizo eso por un propósito, Draco –dijo Hermione-. No hay forma de que nadie vincule a Harry con la destrucción de Xavier si él estaba asistiendo al banquete. Muy buen movimiento de su parte. –Hermione sonrió.

- Realmente te cagó, Draco –dijo Ron-. Harry te hizo un gran nombre.

- Pero yo no hice nada –dijo Draco con irritación.

- Incluso tú no puedes negarlo, Draco –dijo Albus-. Todos te conocen. Tu característico cabello rubio y aspecto pálido de sangre pura te delatan. Todos sabrán que fuiste tú el que destruyó a Xavier.

- Podría decir la verdad –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y quién te creería? –preguntó Hermione-. Habrá testigos. Harry se asegurará de eso.

- Maldito sea –dijo Draco, dejándose caer en una silla-. Te odio, Potter.

- Mentiroso –dijo Ron. Draco sonrió a pesar de sí mismo-. Tienes que admitirlo, Harry tuvo un gran plan. No sólo nos dio un gran discurso, nos salvó a todos del veneno, y derrotó a Xavier, sino que también salió del foco del mundo mágico en el proceso.

- Brillante –dijo Albus.

- Lo hizo bien. –Hermione rió-. Lo siento, Draco. Pero… has sido maldecido con fama.

- Tal vez no sea tan malo –dijo Draco-. Pero lo mataré cuando regrese.

- No de inmediato –dijo Albus-. Harry necesitará algo de tiempo después de regresar para… desliarse.

- Harry siente gran culpa por tener que destruir, Draco –dijo Hermione calmamente.

- Se deprime un poco –dijo Ron-. Pero… lo supera.

- No, no lo supera –dijo Draco-. Nunca superó lo de Voldemort. Harry nunca superó tener que asesinar. Y… nunca lo hará.

- Estás en lo correcto, Draco –dijo Albus-. Harry tiene una gran conciencia. Y sufrirá por tener que tomar vidas incluso aunque es necesario hacerlo en estas instancias.

- Pero él es el único que puede hacerlo –dijo Hermione-. Es un precio terrible de pagar para Harry. Aunque el resto de nosotros está agradecido, él todavía tiene el recuerdo del asesinato.

- ¿No lo tenemos todos? –preguntó Draco-. Sé que yo recuerdo todos los asesinatos que cometí incluso con lo insensible que soy, no lo olvido.

- Pero tú no eres insensible en absoluto –dijo Ron. Draco desvió la vista.

- Sí, lo soy –dijo Draco.

- No, no lo eres. –Hermione sonrió un poco-. Te conocemos ahora. Te hemos visto con Harry, Draco. Lo sabemos.

- ¿Cómo saben que no estoy mintiendo? –preguntó Draco en broma.

- Bueno, ya que Harry es un Legeremántico, tal vez eso tenga algo que ver –dijo Ron.

- Odio eso –soltó Draco-. Siempre sabe si yo estoy… tratando de... no decir toda la verdad.

- ¿Quieres decir mentir? –preguntó Hermione. Draco, que era Harry, le dio una mirada arrogante.

- Recuerda, sigues siendo Harry –dijo Ron.

- Mierda –dijo Draco-. Odio esto. Odio absolutamente lo malditamente bueno que es. No puedo soportarlo. Me vuelve loco.

- He visto un nuevo lado de Harry recientemente –dijo Albus-. Es una nueva faceta de su vida que tiene mucha suerte de haber encontrado. Y es muy agradable para mí ver eso.

- ¿Sobre Draco? –preguntó Hermione. Albus asintió.

- Recuerdo en el cuarto año de Harry cuando él venía a mí y hablaba de Draco. –Albus rió-. Era muy interesante.

- ¿Qué decía? –preguntó Draco.

- No estoy seguro de poder divulgar esa información –dijo Albus-. Pero Harry estaba muy… intrigado contigo, Draco. Me cuestionaba a menudo sobre ti.

- ¿Intrigado? ¿Quieres decir como... interesado? –preguntó Ron.

- Quiero decir que estaba intrigado –dijo Albus con astucia-. Podría decir que Harry habló más de Draco que de cualquier otro estudiante de este colegio conmigo. Y… ahora parece probable que lo hubiese encontrado como un buen amigo, si no es más. –Albus se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos por un rato-. Muy interesante.

- Parece que Harry siempre tuvo algo por ti entonces –dijo Ron-. Pero… nunca me lo mencionó a mí.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione-. Nunca supimos que Harry era gay, Ron. ¿Puedes imaginarte que Harry nos enfrentara un día y dijera que le gustaba Draco? Habríamos pensado que estaba loco.

- Estúpido. –Draco sonrió-. Sigue siendo tan irritante. Y... siempre tiene razón. Odio eso. Él sólo... Y cuando él... Yo sólo... –balbuceó Draco.

- Como si entendiéramos eso –dijo Ron.

Los cuatro hablaron por tres horas y media más. Hermione estaba acurrucada en una silla dormida, Ron estaba hablando con Albus sobre hacer nuevas barreras de seguridad y Draco estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana cuando Harry se apareció y todos se asustaron.

- Harry... –Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Harry los transformó otra vez rápidamente. Luego arrojó una varita en el escritorio de Albus.

- Toma –dijo Harry-. Esa es la varita de Xavier. El cabrón está muerto. Estoy exhausto. –Harry se sentó en la silla vacía.

- ¿Cuántos? –preguntó Ron solemnemente.

- Todos –dijo Harry suavemente-. Cada uno. Doscientos doce.

- ¿Mataste a doscientos doce de la tropa? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió lentamente.

- Hiciste lo que había que hacer –dijo Albus-. Era necesario. Lo hiciste bien.

- No lo hice bien –dijo Harry tristemente, poniendo la cabeza en sus manos-. Soy un asesino. No es bueno para mí pensar eso.

- No eres un asesino –dijo Hermione-. Harry, hemos pasado por esto. Esto es guerra. Luz contra la oscuridad. Tú eres un soldado.

- Lo que sea –dijo Harry-. Draco, lo siento.

- Deberías –dijo Draco-. Tú y ese perfecto plan acaban de joder mi vida de forma mayor.

- Te hice un pequeño favor –dijo Harry-. Te ayudé.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Draco.

- No creo que hayan testigos –dijo Harry-. Nadie sabe que fuiste tú, creo… tal vez, pero… Pero tengo la varita de Xavier. Si quieres la fama, ahí está. –Harry señaló la varita-. Reconsideré que no estaba siendo justo al no dejarte decidir apropiadamente. Pero el público y el mundo mágico querrán un héroe. Siempre lo quieren, y no puedo ser yo porque estaba en el banquete. Ah, y Ron, si quieres aparecerte en Farencrest y conseguir algo de fama, puedes. No hay aurores allí todavía. Sugiero que empieces a ordenar el desastre que dejé para ti.

- ¿Qué debería decirles? ¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó Ron, y luego miró a Draco.

- No creo que pueda hacer eso, Harry –dijo Draco de la fama.

- Haz tu decisión ahora –dijo Harry-. Si quieres, te diré lo que sucedió para que estés al tanto. Tal vez harán un día de Draco Malfoy. –Harry miró a Albus acusadoramente.

- Harry –gimoteó Draco-. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento –dijo Harry, y luego se paró-. Baño. –Harry desapareció.

- Draco, necesito tu decisión antes de irme –dijo Ron.

- No... no lo sé. ¿Qué debería hacer? –preguntó Draco-. Albus, ¿tú qué sugieres?

- Eso depende enteramente de ti –dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué harías tú? –le preguntó Draco a Albus.

- No puedo responder a eso –dijo Albus. Draco se paseó por el piso por varios minutos en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y murmurando sobre varitas y fama.

- Eres de mucha ayuda –dijo Draco-. No puedo hacerlo. –Harry regresó.

- ¿Todos saben que yo personalmente he matado a más personas que Voldemort? –Harry se sentó de golpe en la sila-. Draco, ¿tomarás la maldición de la fama? –Harry le dio a Draco una sonrisa de arrogancia por la respuesta anticipada.

- Te odio, Potter –soltó Draco.

- Yo también te odio, hurón –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿No es esto genial? Siempre te burlaste de mí por mi fama. Pero cuando te la ofrezco, no la aceptas. Qué irónico, ¿no crees? –Harry suspiró larga y cansinamente-. Este fue un plan genial. Realmente me lucí con este.

- Cállate –dijo Draco a lo alto.

- Draco, necesito saber algo antes de irme –dijo Ron.

- Bien –dijo Draco-. Pero... no sé qué decirte. No sé qué hacer.

- Tal vez haya dejado un testigo o dos –dijo Harry-. No creo haberlo hecho, pero… quizá escaparon uno o dos. Lo sabremos más tarde.

- Ah, genial –dijo Draco-. Gracias por ese trabajo superior, cabrón.

- Tranquilízate –dijo Harry empujando a Draco a sentarse en su regazo-. Acepta la fama. Yo te digo que la disfrutarás. Te mereces atención. –Harry miró a Draco con ese amor de cachorrito y admiración por su belleza incluso aunque otros tal vez no lo notaran.

- Pero yo no lo hice –dijo Draco-. No… no puedo hacerlo, Harry. No la quiero.

- Está bien –dijo Harry-. Si realmente dejé algunos testigos, habrán visto los conjuros multiples y me jodí de nuevo. Pero será un día de campo para la prensa, tratando de descubrir cómo estuve en el banquete al mismo tiempo. Pensé sobre eso antes y decidí que si me atrapaban siendo el que derrotara a Xavier les diría a todos que tú y yo colaboramos juntos en el esfuerzo y yo te transformé en mí para el banquete. Así que tendrás la fama de todos modos. Mala suerte. –Harry sonrió.

- Eres tan bastardo –dijo Draco con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Ron, ve a Farencrest y ve si hay algún testigo. Si los hay, cuestiónales sobre lo que vieron exactamente. Si sus testimonios cuentan sobre los conjuros múltiples, trataremos con eso después. Si no, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry. Ron asintió y abrazó a Hermione rápidamente.

- Tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo, cariño. Te llamaré al celular –dijo Ron calmamente. Hermione le asintió a Ron antes de que desapareciera.

Los tres hombres en la habitación le contaron a Hermione lo que había pasado en Farencrest con la fama de Harry y Draco, que sería dependiente de los testigos que pudieran o no existir. Harry contó exactamente lo que había sucedido luego de que los hombres tomaran sus brazos en el banquete. Hermione tomó notas de los eventos para el registro histórico. Draco se sentó livianamente entre las piernas de Harry mientras discutían todo lo que había sido hecho esa noche, y cuáles serían las posibles desenvolturas. No había nada que pudiera hacerse hasta que Ron regresara. Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco desde atrás y se acurrucó en su cuello, ubicando pequeños besos allí mientras Draco hablaba con Albus.

- Harry, para eso. No puedo concentrarme –dijo Draco.

- ¿No es ese el punto? Debo estar haciéndolo bien entonces. –Harry sonrió y volteó la cabeza de Draco para ubicar un lindo y profundo, aunque rápido, beso allí.

- Estamos en el despacho del director –dijo Draco-. ¿No tienes modales?

- No –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Esta oficina es como mi segundo hogar. He pasado tanto tiempo aquí. Prácticamente viví aquí por años.

- Eso es verdad. –Hermione asintió junto a Albus.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa? –preguntó Draco seriamente-. Pareces cansado.

- Ah, Draco y yo tal vez nos mudemos –les dijo Harry a Albus y Hermione-. Quizá compremos una casa.

- ¿Una casa? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Hermione.

- Todavía no lo sabemos –dijo Harry.

- Has decidido mudarte del apartamento entonces. –Albus asintió-. Bien.

- ¿No te gusta el apartamento? –le preguntó Draco a Albus.

- No, nunca le gustó –dijo Harry-. Dice que es… um… demasiado sobrio y frío.

- Para mi gusto –corrigió Albus-. Si tú y Draco prefieren diseños más modernos, entonces por todo lo que quieran dense el gusto.

- Harry nos llevó a una agente inmobiliaria hoy y habían algunas cosas que a ambos nos gustaron –dijo Draco con una sonrisa para Harry-. Aunque el gusto, como así lo llama, de Harry, es un poco escaso, sí se las arregló para encontrar algo decente.

- Estoy segura de que encontrarán algún compromiso –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Con Draco? ¿Cuántas veces has sabido que se comprometiera con cualquier cosa? –dijo Harry.

- Una –dijo Hermione con una ceja arqueada, hablando de Harry.

- Ja, Ja, mierda Ja –dijo Harry-. Ey, Draco, acabo de pensar en algo. Cuando compremos nuestra casa, finalmente podemos conseguir algún seguro. –Harry rió hasta que Draco lo golpeara en las tripas con un codo y Harry se retorciera, todavía riendo suavemente. Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano-. Lo siento. Te amo –trató de disculparse Harry.

- Aléjate de mí –bromeó Draco mientras los brazos de Harry se envolvían nuevamente alrededor de él-. Todos creen que eres tan bueno, pero técnicamente eres una persona muy malvada. Ni siquiera me gustas.

- Me esforzaré por hacer que te guste –dijo Harry apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de Draco, desde detrás. Harry empujó a Draco para que su espalda estuviera completamente contra el duro pecho de Harry en una posición casi reclinada.

- Imposible –dijo Draco-. Eres socialmente inepto y la prueba más grande del mundo de reencarnación. Nadie podría ser tan tonto como tú en sólo una vida. –Harry rió suavemente por el insulto.

- ¿No dice las cosas más dulces? –preguntó Harry.

- Me alegra que Draco no sea dulce conmigo –dijo Hermione-. Ah, Draco, ya tengo esa poción Selebecius terminada. Está perfecta después de tus sugerencias. –Draco pareció orgulloso de su esfuerzo. Hermione miró su reloj para ver la hora-. Debería irme yendo. Ya pasa de la medianoche y supongo que Ron se aparecerá a casa a esta hora.

- ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió.

- Si tú lo estás –dijo Harry suavemente-. Tú me dijiste que después de que hago esta porquería de Harry Potter siempre podría ir a casa contigo y ser yo mismo. –Draco asintió ligeramente-. Vayamos entonces. –Todos los cuatro se pararon y Harry abrazó a Albus-. Te quiero. Hazme saber si oyes algo.

- Como siempre –dijo Albus-. Tendré que entregarle la varita de Xavier a las autoridades. Pero... necesito saber cómo la conseguiste primero.

- Diles que tú mataste al tipo –dijo Harry-. No podría importarme menos. ¿Y qué importa quién lo hizo de todos modos? Sólo alégrense de que está acabado. Y… si hay algún cargo sobre mí, ¿lo solucionarías?

- Lo haré. –Albus asintió-. Te quiero. Te llamaré mañana y te haré saber qué dice el Profeta.

- Ah, alegría, no puedo esperar –dijo Harry-. Adiós, Herm. –Draco se despidió con la mano de Albus y Hermione mientras Harry enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de él y desaparecían. Aparecieron en el comedor del apartamento-. ¿Quieres un trago? Creo que tomaré una copa de vino.

- No, estoy exhausto. Me voy a la cama –dijo Draco.

- Iré contigo –dijo Harry.

- Toma tu vino primero. Estoy bien –dijo Draco-. Tengo que cambiarme y... tal vez tome una ducha.

- ¿Una ducha? –dijo Harry seductoramente.

- Harry, sólo tómate el vino –dijo Draco. Harry sabía que Draco quería un poco de privacidad así que asintió.

- Está bien. Tal vez vea algunos minutos la televisión antes de ir a la cama –dijo Harry. Draco asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bien. Te veo en un rato entonces –dijo Draco mientras caminaba por el pasillo y entraba al dormitorio. Harry lo miró irse y pensó sobre la necesidad de privacidad. Sirvió una copa de vino y pasó los canales de la tele mientras cruzaba sus tobillos encima de la mesa ratonera. No había mucho en la tele que fuese interesante, así que siguió pasando los canales quedándose en cada estación algunos minutos. Después de dos copas de vino, Harry apagó la televisión, enjuagó la copa y fue al cuarto para encontrar a Draco ya dormido. Harry se quitó su smoking, lo colgó en su bolsa y lo ubicó en el armario. Se puso un fresco pantalón de pijama, se cepilló los dientes y se deslizó bajo las sábanas con Draco, quien abrió sus ojos cuando Harry se recostó alrededor de él.

- No quería despertarte –dijo Harry suavemente. Draco empujó a Harry hacia él para un beso del amor más puro. Harry retrocedió sólo ligeramente para susurrar "Te amo" contra los pálidos labios de Draco antes de encontrarse con ellos otra vez y enroscar sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuerpo soñoliento y tembloroso. Mientras sostenía a su dragón, Harry frotó su mejilla contra la cara de Draco, sólo amándolo más y más con cada segundo que pasaba-. Quiero abrazarte así para siempre. Nunca te dejaré ir.

- Ahora que Xavier está muerto, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la Mansión Malfoy? –preguntó Draco-. No a quedarnos, por supuesto, sólo… quizá por algunos días.

- Claro –dijo Harry. Draco retrocedió y estuvo genuinamente sorprendido.

- ¿Lo harás? –preguntó Draco con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Lo que sea por ti –dijo Harry-. Oí que necesita redecorarse.

- Te amo tanto –dijo Draco en ese estado eufórico de estar enamorado-. Eres tan bueno conmigo, Harry. Ojalá hubiésemos tenido esto hace años.

- Eso habría sido un poco difícil –dijo Harry-. Pero te tengo ahora y… y todo está bien para nosotros. Piénsalo. Ningún irritante cabrón asesino con el que tengamos que tratar… y… si quieres regresar al mundo mágico y vivir permanentemente allí… yo iré contigo. –Harry le dio esa mirada de pura seriedad. Draco sabía cuán difícil sería eso para Harry, pero su oferta era enternecedora y llenó el corazón de Draco.

- Yo quiero estar dondequiera que tú estés –dijo Draco-. Si quieres regresar, lo haremos. Pero… ya no me preocupa. No es importante para mí. Todo lo que me importa es tú y dónde estés y que yo estoy contigo. Pero… quiero ir al Callejón Diagon y transferir mi cuenta de Gringotts a la tuya.

- No tienes que hacer eso –dijo Harry.

- No, quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría comprarnos nuestra casa –dijo Draco.

- Podríamos dividir el costo –dijo Harry-. ¿Cómo está eso? –Draco asintió con una sonrisa deleitada-. Haremos planes mañana de nuestro futuro entonces. ¿Eso no suena genial? ¿Nuestro futuro?

- Maravilloso –dijo Draco. Harry sintió algo.

- Draco, ¿hay algo mal? Tengo esta... sensación de que tú… no estoy seguro de lo que es, pero… es como si hubiese algo que no me estás diciendo o… no puedo entenderlo –dijo Harry-. Pero siento algo todo el maldito tiempo y me vuelve loco. Por favor dime qué es.

- No es nada –dijo Draco con esa mirada que decía que lo dejara pasar-. Estoy enfermo con mi anemia ahora mismo, por un tiempo. Me… Me conseguiré algunas pociones en la Mansión cuando vayamos allí en algunos días.

- Está bien. –Harry sintió verdad en lo que había sido dicho-. ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que las necesitabas? Habríamos ido a conseguirlas antes.

- Nunca lo pensé –dijo Draco-. No las requiero más que cada algunas semanas, pero sí mantengo mis pociones al alcance de la mano por si acaso. No te preocupes por eso. He sido anémico desde que era un infante. La anemia mágica es un poco diferente a la anemia muggle. Todavía está la fatiga, debilidad, falta de aliento, palidez, y tener mucho frío. Pero en algunos magos hay otra condición de dolor de articulaciones a veces.

- Por eso tienes esa molestia –confirmó Harry. Draco asintió un poco-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

- No me gusta discutirlo –dijo Draco-. Es una debilidad y es indecoroso. Una vergüenza en realidad.

- No hay necesidad de avergonzarse –dijo Harry-. Lo tienes. Lo soportas. Y no hace que te ame ni un poco menos. Si no te sientes bien, eso me da la apropiada oportunidad de cuidar de ti, que es lo que me gusta hacer de todos modos. Así que… me alegra que lo tengas –bromeó Harry.

- Estás loco –dijo Draco-. Me las arreglo porque he sido anémico por mucho tiempo. Es sólo una forma de vida. Y todos los sangre pura tienen piel clara, pero mi anemia me hace incluso más pálido. Por eso mi piel es tan clara.

- Ay dios, la cantidad de veces que quise lamerte –dijo Harry con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, solía hablar con Albus sobre ti por la noche. Y… era extraño porque te odiaba, pero… quería… quería tocarte tanto, porque estoy totalmente obsesionado con tu piel. Siempre lo he estado. La primera vez que te vi en Madame Malkins estuve… cautivado por ella y nunca lo superé. –Draco rió un rato por la admisión-. No es gracioso. Estaba tan obsesionado contigo cuando estábamos en el colegio que Albus creyó que tenía un problema. Quiso mandarme a San Mungo a ver a un psicólogo. –Draco rió más fuerte y Harry se encontró riendo también.

- Tú… tú… ay dios… eso es tan gracioso. –Draco rió en la cama y golpeó sus pies en un ataque de risa-. Tú ves a un psicólogo por mi piel. Y creíste que yo estaba loco por querer un seguro. –El par rió como niños tontos en su cama por un largo rato por la extrañeza-. Cuanto más estoy contigo las cosas se hacen más extrañas entre nosotros. ¿Lo has notado?

- Lo he notado y lo he aceptado –dijo Harry-. Pero ahora que Xavier no está, tenemos libre reino de hacer lo que queramos. Mientras que te tenga a ti, no me importa un coño. –Ambos bostezaron y se acurrucaron juntos-. Estoy tan cansado.

- Yo también –dijo Draco-. ¿Sabes cómo hacer muffins?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿De qué tipo te gustaría? –preguntó Harry con los ojos cerrados.

- Fresa –dijo Draco en su estado soñoliento.

- Debí haberlo sabido –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Buenas noches.

La mañana siguiente, Draco despertó al oír el maguífono. Se deslizó fuera de la cama, dejando a Harry durmiendo.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Draco.

- Buenos días –dijo Albus-. ¿Estaban durmiendo?

- Sí, pero... ya pasaron de las nueve, así que… seguro que íbamos a despertar pronto –dijo Draco.

- ¿Entonces Harry sigue durmiendo? –preguntó Albus.

- No, estoy aquí –dijo Harry mientras entraba al living y su cabello iba en todas direcciones en su cabeza-. ¿Cuál es el veredicto de la noche anterior? –Harry frunció el ceño y se abrazó a sí mismo. Draco sonrió.

- Hubieron cuatro testigos que debiste haber sido incapaz de detectar –dijo Albus-. Saben de los conjuros múltiples.

- Maldición –dijo Harry estremeciéndose-. Bueno... ¿podemos borrar esas memorias?

- Demasiado tarde –dijo Albus-. Ya le han dado declaraciones a los aurores de lo que vieron.

- Ay no. ¿El Profeta? –preguntó Harry en temor. Draco rió entre dientes y Harry le dio una mirada severa.

- La historia menciona tu nombre –dijo Albus. Harry pasó una mano por su cabello-. Y el de Draco. –Harry le dio a Draco una sonrisa petulante. Draco perdió la suya.

- ¿Qué dice sobre mí? –preguntó Draco.

- La primera página tiene tu imagen, Draco. –Albus rió. Harry rió entre dientes. Draco le dio a Harry la mirada severa-. Hay mucha especulación en este punto, y necesitaré que ambos atiendan a la conferencia de prensa para contar los detalles.

- ¿Conferencia de prensa? Pero dijiste que me sacarías de eso –acusó Harry.

- Eso dependía de la posibilidad de testigos oculares –dijo Albus-. A menos que puedas enseñarle a Draco a hacer conjuros múltiples en siete horas, tú sigues maldito con la fama que yo sé que amas.

- Oh, alegría –dijo Harry-. Maldición. ¡Maldición!

- ¿Cuál es la historia entonces? –dijo Draco-. ¿La verdad?

- La verdad es siempre preferible a una mentira –dijo Albus. Harry rodó los ojos.

- ¿Conferencia de prensa a las cuatro entonces? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Dónde?

- Se me ha solicitado que se haga en Hogwarts –dijo Albus. Harry estaba sorprendido-. A sugerencia de Hermione. –Harry y Draco se sonrieron mutuamente-. Me gustaría que ambos estuvieran temprano en Hogwarts para informarme de qué les dirán a los medios.

- Iremos una hora antes –dijo Draco.

- Muy bien –dijo Albus-. Hubo doscientas quince víctimas. Y Harry, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a ese edificio? –Harry sonrió.

- Decidí redecorar –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué edificio? ¿La base general? –Harry asintió.

- Lo derrumbé. Destruí el lugar –dijo Harry.

- Ciertamente lo hiciste –dijo Albus-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Se me antojó –dijo Harry-. Estaba un poco cabreado, así que… me desquité con el edificio.

- Recuérdame que no te cabree –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- Los veré a ambos aquí a las tres –dijo Albus-. Y buen trabajo, ambos. Buen día. –Albus colgó y Draco apretó el botón del maguífono.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo Harry-. No puedo creer que haya dejado cuatro testigos. Estoy perdiendo mi toque, Draco. Me estoy poniendo viejo.

- Tonterías –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Además, esto es decir la verdad. Es mejor así.

- Oh, claro que sí –dijo Harry-. Sólo espera. Verás cómo es. Pero, iremos a Gringotts hoy si quieres y puedes poner tu cuenta en la mía. Traeré la información del banco. Tengo muchas cuentas muggle.

- Bien. Haremos eso –dijo Draco.

- Pero primero, quiero ir a la tienda a comprar fruta y hacerte muffins. –Harry sonrió-. ¿Eso está bien contigo?

- Bien. Me encantaría –dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- Puedes si quieres, pero la tienda está sólo a un kilómetro de aquí. No me iré más que un minuto –dijo Harry. Draco asintió.

- Entonces me quedaré –dijo Draco-. Necesito… bueno, hacer algunas cosas.

- ¿Tales como? –preguntó Harry poniendo las manos en la cadera de Draco.

- Necesito darle forma a mis cejas y hacer algo con mis uñas –dijo Draco. Harry rió-. Es sólo higiene personal. Todo debería verse al máximo. Bueno, excepto tú. Y... de algún modo esa manera tuya es... bueno, desafortunadamente sólo tú.

- Gracias –dijo Harry aceptando el halagador insulto-. Me vestiré e iré a la tienda. –Así lo hizo. Draco se tomó su tiempo acicalándose. Cuando Harry regresó, hizo los muffins de fresa a la perfección.

- Ay dios... –Draco gimió en placer al comer el muffin de fresa acompañado a crema fresca que Harry había traído-. Esto es absolutamente maravilloso. Harry, eres un cocinero genial.

- Es sólo un muffin –dijo Harry-. Es muy fácil. Podría enseñarte a cocinarlos. Tú también tienes un don para cocinar. Haces los huevos perfectamente. Tú eres la única otra persona en el mundo que puede hacer huevos que me gusten.

- Gracias. –Draco sintió la autenticidad del comentario y la gratitud. El par leyó el periódico matutino y fueron a la sección inmobiliaria con un lápiz y marcaron las cosas que sonaban prometedoras. Habría cuatro casas que fueron marcadas.

- Podríamos ir a ver una o dos antes de tener que ir a la conferencia de prensa, si quieres –dijo Harry.

- Sí, hagamos eso –dijo Draco en su modo liviano.

- Parece que te sientes mejor hoy –dijo Harry.

- Así es. Me siento genial. Descansé mucho los pasados dos días –dijo Draco con una sonrisa, y Harry estuvo encantado de que Draco se sintiese mejor.

- Bien. Me alivia oír que te sientes mejor –admitió Harry-. Simplemente no puedo soportar verte adolorido. Me arranca el corazón.

- Eres tan dulce –dijo Draco-. Pero todavía puedo patear tu trasero o no. Eres patético.

- Tienes bastante razón –dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto que tengo razón –dijo Draco-. He puesto tu culo tantas veces en bandeja de plata que tengo suficiente plata para poner mi propia tienda.

- ¿De veras? –replicó Harry-. No me sorprende que te sientas obligado a defender a un perdedor, ya que sientes que tu especie está en peligro.

- Cállate o desatornillaré una ruedecita de tu triciclo, y me reiré mientras trates de verte guay al empalarte la cabeza en la pila gigante de mierda que acabe de sacarte a golpes –insultó Draco con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal si te consigues un hobby más allá de quedar como un cabrón idiota cada vez que abres la boca? –replicó Harry.

- Esperaba que pudieras lograr al menos un insulto de niña antes de tirarte al piso gritando "¡Tómame! ¡Tómame!" –dijo Draco-. No, me retracto. Me gusta cuando me gritas que te tome. –Draco rió entre dientes con Harry por los insultos que compartían.

- Me sorprendes con las cosas que te inventas para insultarme –dijo Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa-. Eres tan ingenioso.

- ¿Tú solo te diste cuenta de eso, o se lo debemos todo a las voces en tu cabeza? –preguntó Draco-. Por supuesto que soy ingenioso. Soy un genio, de hecho.

- De eso no tengo duda –dijo Harry-. ¿Estamos listos para ir a encontrarnos un hogar? –Draco asintió y se fueron. Condujeron a las primeras tres de las cuatro casas y no se impresionaron con ellas en absoluto. Harry llamó a la agente inmobiliaria por celular y ella aceptó encontrarse con ellos en un restaurante cercano. Cuando ella llegó, trajo noticias de dos nuevas propiedades en las que tal vez estuvieran interesados. Los dos aceptaron ver ambas y la siguieron en el auto. Ella abrió la verja de una propiedad y Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada impresionada porque la casa tuviera tal seguridad. El barrio era de clase alta y las casas tenían perfectos adornos en flores y la mayoría tenía verjas de hierro. La gran casa de piedra y ladrillo era muy linda, y Harry notó la sonrisa apreciativa de Draco por la casa al salir del auto.

La agente los dirigió por las puertas dobles del frente y Draco asintió su apreciación por la casa de lujo. El techo en el vestíbulo era de dos pisos de alto y encima había una gran araña de luces colgada. Había escalones por un arco a la derecha del vestíbulo. Al otro lado del vestíbulo había un elegante comedor, a la izquierda, y un estudio o biblioteca a la derecha. Cuando Harry vio la cocina sus ojos e abrieron como platos.

- Me encanta esta cocina. Mira, hay hornillas dobles... y... ay dios mío –dijo Harry, pasando las manos por encima de la estufa, en el centro del enorme lugar. Los electrodomésticos, prácticamente nuevos, iban incluidos en la casa porque combinaban con la decoración. Draco notó la expresión de Harry por la maravillosa cocina-. Esto es genial.

La agente los dirigió a un área de desayuno más pequeña, conveniente para una mesa más pequeña para comidas íntimas. Había un lindo patio de piedra y un césped en el medio, cortado a la perfección. La casa era nueva, pero habían grandes robles en la parte de atrás haciendo sombra. El enorme dormitorio principal tenía su propio baño de lujo. Había una gran y redonda tina de patio en la esquina y una gran ducha de piedra con una puerta de vidrio. Harry y Draco se sonrieron mutuamente al ver el banco en la ducha. Los otros dormitorios también eran más grandes del promedio y cada uno tenía armarios en forma de cuarto y su propio baño, aunque más pequeño.

La agente los dirigió a una puerta en el piso principal, que abrió para revelar un juego de grandes escalones que dirigían al piso de abajo, una gran habitación con una enorme chimenea. El piso era de piedra y las paredes eran de ladrillos oscuros. Harry notó la impresión de Draco.

- Es una mazmorra. –Draco rió entre dientes.

- Ay dios... ¿Qué más perfecta podría ponerse esta casa? –preguntó Harry-. Este es tu laboratorio. Increíble. –El par caminó por toda la habitación-. Tienes mucho espacio para un laboratorio aquí. Draco, compremos esta casa.

- Pero... ¿No deberíamos ver las otras primero? –preguntó Draco.

- ¿No te gusta esta casa? –preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto que sí. Es perfecta –dijo Draco.

- Si es perfecta, ¿por qué necesitamos ver cualquier otra? –preguntó Harry de esa forma inocente que Draco tanto amaba como odiaba.

- Eres tan cabrón –dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras miraba la mazmorra-. Me encanta esta casa, Harry. De veras. Es sólo tan... jodidamente genial que no puedo creerlo.

- Esta casa fue hecha para nosotros –dijo Harry-. Mi cocina y tu laboratorio en las mazmorras. ¿Qué más perfecta podría ser? –Harry estaba impresionado y no podía contener las sonrisas-. Y mira… la chimenea es casi como la del laboratorio personal de Snape.

- Lo es... y... tú la viste –acusó Draco-. Esa maldita capa. –Harry rió suavemente.

- Quiero ver la cocina de nuevo –dijo Harry-. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. –Harry subió las escaleras y regresó a la cocina. Notó cada gabinete, ventana, y azulejo. El piso era de baldosas de mármol negro, combinando con los aparatos. El refrigerador era una unidad doble con una hielera en el frente. Las alacenas eran de color arce, dando un perfecto contraste con las partes negras. La cocina era una perfecta mezcla de colores claros con modernismo. Harry inspeccionó la parte central de la cocina, que tenía el anafe.

- Ay dios, esto es perfecto –le dijo Harry a la cocina.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Draco. Harry se volteó para ver a Draco recostado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí parado? –preguntó Harry.

- Lo suficiente para saber que esta es tu cocina –dijo Draco-. Enfréntalo. Esta es nuestra casa.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Esta es nuestra casa –dijo Harry llanamente. La agente entró.

- ¿Encontraron esta casa adecuada? Hay dos más que podría mostrarles hoy si quieren –dijo Sally la agente. Harry y Draco leyeron el precio, el esquema del terreno, y toda la otra información pertinente. El precio era justo para la casa y barrio. La agente explicó que los céspedes y el paisaje eran mantenidos por una compañía que enviaba un jardinero dos veces al mes por una tarifa. También explicó que había una sirvienta que atendía a los últimos tenientes una vez a la semana, ayudándolos con la limpieza y el lavado de la ropa. Draco rodó los ojos y Harry rió suavemente. El precio final por la casa incluyendo todos los cargos, tarifas e impuestos fue estimado. Harry y Draco asintieron mutuamente por parecerles justo.

- Draco, si quieres esta casa, es tuya –dijo Harry.

- La quiero –dijo Draco.

- Bien. Nos la quedamos –le dijo Harry a la agente, que estaba asombrada por la simplicidad de todo. Harry firmó el formulario de compra reservando la propiedad hasta arreglar los asuntos financieros.

- ¿Por qué no usas tu tarjeta de crédito y la pagas? –preguntó Draco. Harry rió suavemente.

- Esta es una transacción real. Hay otras formas de manejar esas –dijo Harry.

- Pero ¿por qué? Ya tienes el dinero en el banco –dijo Draco-. Sólo págalo y nos mudaremos.

- Es un poco más complicado que eso. Tienen que haber otros asuntos financieros con los vendedores y esas cosas antes de poder mudarnos –dijo Harry. Draco gruñó.

- Bueno... ¿cuánto pasará hasta que podamos mudarnos? –preguntó Draco.

- Yo no estimaría más de dos semanas –dijo Sally.

- ¡¿Dos semanas?! –preguntó Draco como si fuera un millón de años-. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Quería mudarme hoy.

- Sally, si hay alguna forma con la que podamos acelerar el proceso de mudarnos sería maravilloso. Está en mis manos terminar completamente el pago tan pronto como sea posible –dijo Harry-. Mi vida es para complacer a Draco, y es un poco impaciente. –Draco estaba emocionado por el sentimiento. Sally le sonrió al par.

- Eres un chico con suerte, Draco –dijo Sally-. Parece que Harry te consiente.

- Lo hace. Y yo lo merezco –dijo Draco mientras se alejaba mirando la cocina. Harry y Sally se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Es especial –dijo Sally suavemente de Draco, mientras Harry firmaba los formularios.

- Claro que lo es –dijo Harry viendo a Draco mirando por las ventanas de la cocina. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y brillaba en la piel de Draco. Tenía un brillo angelical etéreo por la luz-. Es tan hermoso –dijo Harry suavemente. Sally rió por lo bajo por la anhelante mirada de Harry a su amante.

Sally los dejó pasearse por la casa otra vez y Draco ya estaba planeando las cortinas y el arreglo de los muebles. Harry se lo permitió. Sally les dio un rato para que miraran la casa y notaran sus detalles. Draco siguió y siguió con lo que habría que hacer y arreglar, muy para el deleite de Harry y las risas de Sally. Después de un rato, era hora de irse y Harry casi tuvo que arrastrar a Draco de la "mazmorra".

- Aquí está la copia de los formularios que has firmado. –Sally le entregó a Harry los papeles-. La dirección es tres doce, Camino Serpentino.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa anonadada mientras miraba la misma expresión de Harry-. ¿Dijiste Serpentino?

- Sí. Es un nombre terrible, lo siento. –Sally rió.

- No. No, es perfecto. –Harry sonrió-. Es una casa Slytherin, Draco. –El par rió fuerte y Sally estaba perdida-. Maldita mierda. Creo que es el destino que nuestra casa esté en el Camino Serpentino.

- Absolutamente. –Draco se maravilló por la coincidencia-. No puedo creerlo. Camino Serpentino. Increíble. –El par compartió un largo abrazo de alegría por encontrar el único hogar que podría ser completamente suyo en toda forma. Draco le dio a Harry un beso amoroso-. Esto es perfecto.

- Lo es. Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Harry-. Todo esto es perfecto. Casi da miedo. Es raro incluso.

- Qué afortunados somos –dijo Draco con esa ligera sonrisa que derretía el corazón de Harry. Harry estaba sin habla pero asintió su acuerdo. Sally se subió a su auto y prometió llamar a Harry al celular cuando tuviera información para él. El par se subió al auto de Harry y se fueron de su casa. Llegaron al apartamento y miraron alrededor de él.

- Parece tan pequeño ahora. –Draco rió.

- Sé lo que quieres decir –dijo Harry-. Estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho decorando nuestra casa.

- Nosotros decoraremos. No sólo yo –dijo Draco-. Tú también tienes voto.

- Soy horrible en eso –dijo Harry.

- Tonterías. Lo hiciste muy bien al elegir algunos muebles de la biblioteca de aquí –dijo Draco.

- Te ayudaré si quieres que lo haga, pero sea lo que sea que quieras para nuestra casa está bien por mí. Nuestros gustos son similares y… simplemente me gusta darte reino libre de hacer lo que quieras –dijo Harry-. Como siempre.

- Ay dios, lo estás haciendo otra vez –dijo Draco pateando el piso. Harry sonrió por las formas de Draco-. No puedes ser tan malditamente bueno a cada minuto, Harry. Es jodidamente imposible. Ten un maldito defecto de vez en cuando y danos al resto un descanso.

- Tengo muchos defectos –dijo Harry-. Soy un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Bueno, eso es cierto, pero lo haces tan completamente que es sólo una parte de ti.

- ¿Cómo me halagas e insultas al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Harry con una diminuta carcajada-. Será mejor que nos duchemos y nos aprontemos para esa maldita conferencia de prensa. Odio estas cosas.

- Tenemos que trabajar en qué diremos exactamente –dijo Draco mientras los dirigía por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Mientras se desvestían, duchaban, afeitaban y aprontaban, discutieron lo que le dirían a la prensa y el público. Ya que pronto sería sabido que habían trabajado juntos en derrotar a Xavier, decidieron que si el público presionaba las preguntas, admitirían una relación. Pronto eran cercanas las tres.

- ¿Estás listo para poner al mundo mágico de culo? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Estoy listo si tú lo estás. Y no soportaré ninguna mierda de nadie hoy. Vamos. –Harry arqueó las cejas, tomó las manos de Draco en las suyas y los apareció en la oficina de Albus, donde muchos oficiales del Ministerio y Hermione hablaban con el Director.

- ¿Cómo demo...? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Albus, ¿las barreras de aparición están desactivadas? –dijo el auror detective Leafley rápidamente. Harry se volteó para enfrentar al hombre.

- No, señor –dijo Harry-. Las barreras de Hogwarts son de mi propia creación y diseño. Son impenetrables para cualquier otro más que el Director o yo mismo. Y lo reto a encontrar cualquiera barrera más fuerte, segura o más compleja. Las barreras que he puesto en Hogwarts hacen que Azkaban luzca como la cuna de un bebé. –Harry le dio al hombre una sonrisa torcida desafiante de completa confianza.

- Harry, eso es suficiente, por favor –dijo Albus.

- Simplemente estaba señalando lo obvio, señor –dijo Harry dándole a Draco una sonrisa petulante, a lo que Draco sólo negó con la cabeza por la arrogancia de Harry del día.

- Draco Malfoy –dijo el auror detective Foresean en tono insultante-. Increíble.

- Sí, es él. ¿Verdad? –dijo Harry livianamente.

- De hecho, es él -dijo Foresean-. Ha sido él por años. Qué irónico que se haya vuelto todo lindo y bueno de pronto.

- Es cuestión de opinión, señor –dijo Draco con su naturaleza altanera-. Sabe muy poco de mí. Y me enteré de sus repetidos intentos patéticos de apresarme en toda ocasión. Encontré divertido ser capaz de escaparle en cada turno.

- Señor Malfoy, debería tratarme con un poco más de respeto, ya que algún día serán mis impuestos los que pagarán su celda en Azkaban –dijo Foresean. Draco rió. Harry le entrecerró los ojos al hombre con disgusto.

- No sea amargo conmigo por ser superior a usted y disfrutar mear en su autoestima –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Sea amargo con sus padres por mezclar sus genes y engendrar a alguien como usted.

- Usted es la única persona que conozco que entra a una habitación con la boca primero –dijo Foresean-. No hay necesidad de su grosería.

- No soy grosero, usted es simplemente insignificante –soltó Draco.

- Caballeros –advirtió Albus-. Hay otros asuntos que discutir hoy. –Todos se sentaron en sus sillas y Harry y Draco dieron su historia a los aurores. Hermione tomó sus notas como siempre. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Albus se paró y señaló la puerta, para que todos se fueran y caminaran por el corredor hacia la expectante conferencia de prensa en el Gran Comedor. Había una mesa y un podio y una multitud de reporteros pululaban alrededor.

- Ay mierda –soltó Harry.

- Relájate y dales lo que quieren –dijo Draco-. Y prepárate para que te destroce.

- ¿Eso es un reto? –preguntó Harry-. Draco sonrió petulante con una ceja arqueada. Harry sonrió por el concurso-. Bien. Estoy listo para ti. Tráelo.

- Eso planeo, Potty –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras-. Ten cuidado. Estoy desenrollado hoy.

- ¿Como papel higiénico? –preguntó Harry con una carcajada.

- Comprende esto, bolsa de mierda, podría atarme las dos manos a la espalda, dejar que mis pantalones caigan a mis tobillos, y aunque sería incapaz de golpearme a mí mismo, todavía podría convertirte en una pulpa temblorosa de estúpida grasa de ballena. –Draco soltó su ingenioso insulto con la sacudida de cabeza de completa superioridad.

- Ay dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti que es pecaminoso –dijo Harry calmamente mientras llegaban al podio. La multitud de preguntas surgió de la piscina de reporteros. Los eventos de la noche anterior fueron preguntados y respondidos por cada uno.

- Señor Potter, ¿podría explicar un poco su relación con Draco Malfoy? –preguntó uno de los reporteros.

- ¿Podría ser más específico? –preguntó Harry.

- Es un hecho bien sabido que fueron fieros enemigos desde los días escolares aquí en Hogwarts –dijo el reportero-. ¿Cómo es que han pasado de esa enemistad a trabajar juntos en este extraordinario proyecto?

- Draco Malfoy es el tipo de persona que, cuando uno lo conoce por primera vez, no te gusta. Pero cuando uno lo conoce mejor, aprende a apreciar la habilidad de odiarlo de verdad –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Yo soy una de esas personas. Siempre lo odié, desde el primer momento que lo conocí. –Albus volteó su cabeza para reír entre dientes.

- Él nunca me gustó y nunca me gustará –le dijo Draco al reportero, y luego se volteó hacia Harry-. ¿Podrían los pacientes disléxicos de la habitación con irritantes y francamente molestas cicatrices en la frente mejorar amablemente la calidad de sus insultos o simplemente aprender a babear en silencio? Gracias –le soltó Draco a Harry, a quien le encantó.

- Cállate, antes de que ponga tu cabeza cortada en el pavimento y plante flores de plástico en tu nariz –replicó Harry. Hermione bufó y rió sin poder contenerse. Los reporteros miraban entre Harry y Draco entorpeciéndose por su interacción.

- Si quiero oír de un imbécil con cara de rata, te escupiré flema cruda o bailaré y te mearé encima. Hasta entonces, mete tu cabeza en tu roña infestada y deja que el hedor te deje inconsciente de una vez –dijo Draco-. Y haz ese truco de nuevo; ¿ese en el que abres la boca y tu cabeza desaparece?

- No te esfuerces tanto, no podrías gustarme menos –soltó Harry-. Dijeron que eras estupendo. Yo les dije que se equivocaron en las últimas letras.

- Eres el clásico caso de casco invertido –dijo Draco-. Si quisiera el consejo de un idiota, te golpearía en la nuca y despertaría a ese hámster de patas cortas que opera la turbina de baba de pensamiento allí. Hasta entonces, siéntate en el rincón y espera a que alguien te hable o escupa, ¿entendido, Potty?

- Encuentro molestas a pocas personas, y tú eres todas ellas –bromeó Harry-. Haces que el silencio sea algo maravilloso.

- Tus balbuceos incoherentes han alcanzado su cenit –soltó Draco-. Así que abróchate la boca antes de que conecte tus ojos a un desfibrilador, ponga el voltaje en Matar, y me ría mientras tú vuelas por la habitación como una gallina decapitada, antes de colapsar convenientemente a mis pies para que yo pueda apagar las flamas con meo y darle los restos de tu cadáver frito a un escreguto de cola explosiva.

- Um... discúlpenme –dijo Albus con una sonrisa para ellos-. ¿Podríamos seguir con la entrevista, por favor? –Harry y Draco intercambiaron una sonrisa por sus bromas.

- Ciertamente, señor –dijo Harry-. ¿Hay alguna pregunta más que tengan para cualquiera de nosotros? –Muchos reporteros más hicieron preguntas de ellos y respondieron. Ron todavía tenía un ataque de risa por las provocaciones entre ellos.

- Y ahora que este logro ha sido exitoso, ¿qué planea hacer cada uno en el futuro cercano? –preguntó una reportera. Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada entre ellos.

- Harry es muy incómodo con interacción humana de cualquier tipo. Se ha, por ello, removido del núcleo de la sociedad humana, mágica o cualquier otra, ganándose su eterna gratitud –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Y Draco no tiene enemigos, pero es intensamente desagradado tanto por sus amigos como por todos los que tengan la mala suerte de conocerlo –dijo Harry-. Planeo mudar a Draco a un lugar donde no tenga la oportunidad de molestar a nadie otra vez.

- ¿Y eso dónde será? –preguntó uno de los reporteros ansiosamente. Harry deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cadera de Draco y lo miró amorosamente.

- Conmigo –le dijo Harry a Draco. Los reporteros hicieron silencio por un momento y el par los miró. Ron reía a lo alto en una esquina, Hermione tenía la cabeza en las manos y Albus sonreía. Los reporteros se quedaron aún más quietos cuando Draco se inclinó para besar a Harry ligeramente en los labios. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

- ¿Son... son amantes? –preguntó uno de los reporteros en incredulidad.

- ¿Qué hace que digas eso? –preguntó Draco con un gruñido irritado-. Seguramente puedes apreciar que soy un bastardo de corazón frío y sólo estoy usando a Harry Potter para el sexo. –Harry rió.

- De niño, Draco era el tipo de niño con el que su madre no le dejaba jugar –dijo Harry, y luego se volteó hacia Draco-. Siempre apreciaré las falsas ideas iniciales que tuve sobre ti, querido.

- Me importa un testículo izquierdo de un gibón agitado y maligno tu historia empapada en semen sobre mí –le soltó Draco a Harry-. Tienes tanta clase como un balde de mocos.

- Te odio, Malfoy –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te odio, Potty –dijo Malfoy en esa forma arrogante Malfoy-. Y ya he terminado con esta imitación de entrevista.

Draco dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y caminó por el corredor, volteándose sólo una vez para darle un pequeño asentimiento a Harry mientras reía fríamente. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa por las formas magníficamente arrogantes de Draco mientras lo veía irse. Los reporteros empezaron a dispersarse y moverse en dirección de salida del Comedor.

- Es absolutamente perfecto –dijo Harry con los amorosos ojos todavía puestos en Draco a la distancia-. ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

- Eres un hombre muy enfermo, Harry –dijo Hermione con una risita mientras reunía sus notas-. Pero… supongo que les queda a ambos. Nadie podría llevarse tan bien con ninguno de ustedes. –Harry notó que Draco giraba hacia el baño.

- Hermione, estoy… estoy un poco preocupado por Draco –le dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró con perplejidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hermione.

- Es anémico –dijo Harry-. Ha sido así desde que era un infante, pero… y yo no sé mucho sobre la anemia, pero… y por favor no le digas que te dije esto.

- Por supuesto que no, Harry. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Draco tiene hematomas –dijo Harry-. Sé de dónde son ya que solemos ser un poco… rudos a veces –dijo Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos sabiendo que era sexo-. Pero él… es sólo que está cubierto de esos moretones y los mantiene cubiertos con encantamientos de ocultación. Y le sangra la nariz, y come bien, pero… es como que está perdiendo peso. Y tiene dolor de articulaciones. ¿Podría estar todo eso relacionado a la anemia? –Hermione miró a Harry con una expresión de gran preocupación.

- Um… no… no lo sé –dijo Hermione. Harry sintió algo.

- Tú sabes algo –acusó Harry-. ¿Qué sabes? ¿Te ha dicho algo a ti?

- No, no sobre esos síntomas –dijo Hermione con verdad.

- ¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Hermione-. Se niega a decirme nada. Le he preguntado repetidamente si está enfermo y… él sólo menciona la anemia. Pero… hay algo más.

- No lo sé, Harry –dijo Hermione, y Harry sintió la verdad de la declaración.

- Está bien. Perdón por acusarte –dijo Harry-. Sólo me preocupo por él. Hoy se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en días. Tal vez es sólo un ataque de anemia. –Harry asintió y se mordió el labio. Los pensamientos de Hermione llegaban a mil kilómetros por segundo y sus sospechas crecían.

- Harry, ¿les gustaría a ti y a Draco quedarse para la cena? –preguntó Albus-. Creo que Ron y Hermione se quedan.

- Nos quedamos –dijo Hermione-. Planeamos visitar a Claire y Penny.

- ¿Esas son las hijas de Bill Weasley? ¿Tus sobrinas? –preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió-. No puedo creer que ya estén en Hogwarts. Maldición, eso me hace sentir tan viejo.

- Eres viejo, cabrón –dijo Ron con una carcajada-. Hemos estado fuera de este infierno por seis años ya. Parece ayer cuando corríamos por estos pasillos preocupados por Voldemort viniendo a matarnos mientras dormíamos.

- Yo nunca me preocupé por eso –dijo Harry-. Nunca. Él estaba demasiado aterrado de Albus para venir aquí… y con ambos aquí, se quedó quietecito en su lugar. ¿Cuáles son Claire y Penny? –preguntó Harry. Hermione señaló a una Gryffindor de primer año con cabello pelirrojo muy corto como Claire y apuntó sorprendentemente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde una delgada chica llena de pecas con largas trenzas castañas estaba sentada. Esa era Penny.

- ¿Penny es una Ravenclaw? –preguntó Harry-. Asombroso. Es la primer Ravenclaw en tu familia, Ron.

- Lo sé. Mamá lloró.

- Molly llora por todo –dijo Hermione de su forma amble-. Es una mujer adorable. Una suegra perfecta, en realidad. Pero Penny es extremadamente brillante. Una chica muy inteligente. Sus notas son muy parecidas a las mías a su edad. La adoro.

- Obviamente –dijo Harry-. Me pregunto quién es el alborotador por aquí estos días.

- Will Binderley, de tercer año –dijo Albus-. Es un chico muy astuto… y malicioso con los otros estudiantes. Ha estado en detención casi continuamente desde que llegó a primer año.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿un Slytherin? –preguntó Ron. Albus asintió.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él? –preguntó Harry-. Podría darle un miedo de Hades a ese niño.

- No amenaces a mis estudiantes, Harry –dijo Albus-. Pero si quieres hablar con él sobre su comportamiento, puedes. Está en la sección de tercer año en la mesa de Slytherin ahora. Es el niño de cabello oscuro y gafas.

- Hmm. Suena familiar –dijo Hermione. Harry le dio una mirada severa.

- Mientras que no tenga una cicatriz, estaremos bien –dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry también le dio la misma mirada.

- Cállanse, joder –dijo Harry-. Y... ¿dónde está Draco? ¿Lo vieron salir del baño?

- No, pero... tal vez necesite un poco de privacidad, Harry –dijo Ron-. Tranquilízate. –Harry asintió y miró al chico que estaba sentado solo entre sus amigos.

- Creo que haré el espectáculo usual y me iré a sentar con el alborotador –dijo Harry-. Discúlpenme. –Entró al Comedor, todos callaron y lo vieron ignorarlos y caminar para sentarse al lado de Will Binderley.

- Tú eres Harry Potter. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Will en tono lleno de odio.

- Quería hablar contigo –le dijo Harry. Will lo miró con un poco de pavor-. Oí que eres un poco alborotador.

- Oh, ¿eso es lo que has oído? –preguntó Will.

- Sí. Oí eso. ¿Debería creerlo? –preguntó Harry de su forma impasible-. ¿Crees que eres un cabrón? ¿Crees que serás el siguiente malo que yo tenga que derrotar? –Harry arqueó las cejas desafiando al niño.

- No –dijo Will-. Sólo estoy harto y cansado de estos hijos de puta… quiero decir… um, estos idiotas tratándome como si fuera estúpido o algo.

- ¿Por qué te tratan así estos hijos de puta? –preguntó Harry, usando las palabras para decirle al chico que estaba bien que dijera lo que pensaba-. ¿Quieres salir de aquí un minuto? Vayamos afuera y hablemos en privado. –Will asintió y el par se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry se volteó hacia los estudiantes y sacudió la mano para darles chispas para entretenerlos mientras él y Will se iban. Albus, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa alta y negaron con la cabeza con risitas por los hábitos de Harry.

- Entonces, ¿por qué crees que estos cabrones en el colegio piensan que eres estúpido? –le preguntó Harry al chico mientras salían y caminaban por el césped.

- Porque lo hacen –dijo Will-. No escribo ni leo muy bien. Puedo hacer todos mis hechizos prácticos bien, pero… no me gustan las cosas de las tareas.

- Yo odiaba las tareas –dijo Harry en sinceridad-. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Muéstrame algo que puedas hacer. –El rostro de Will se iluminó y sacó su varita. Will demostró una gran fuerza mágica y pudo hacer incluso hechizos de sexto año aunque estuviera en tercero-. ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

- Tengo seis hermanos mayores, pero... dos de ellos… fueron… um… -empezó Will-. Fueron asesinados.

- ¿Cómo fueron asesinados? –preguntó Harry ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Tú lo hiciste –dijo Will-. Eran mortífagos. Pero está bien porque yo nunca seré uno de ellos. Ambos eran magos oscuros y mucho más mayores que yo. Mi madre medio que me tuvo por accidente. –Harry sonrió.

- Buen accidente entonces –dijo Harry-. Tienes mucho talento para la magia, Will. Eres muy parecido a mí. A mí nunca me fue bien con las cosas escritas, pero podía hacer los hechizos. Tal vez podría decirles a los profesores que suavicen tu trabajo escrito porque ya te sabes los hechizos. Veré qué puedo hacer. –El rostro de Will se iluminó.

- Gracias por eso –dijo Will honestamente-. Sólo te he visto algunas veces antes de la última vez que estuviste aquí. –Will ojeaba a Harry-. Estás bien, supongo, para ser una persona famosa y todo.

- Lo odio. Odio esa porquería de la fama –dijo Harry-. Es una molestia, hombre. Y estos niños aquí están todos muertos de miedo de mí porque tengo que matar para hacer mi trabajo. –Harry negó con la cabeza con un poco de tristeza-. No lo entienden.

- Eso lo veo –dijo Will-. Estuve enojado contigo por mucho tiempo también, por mis hermanos siendo asesinados y todo. Pero yo era pequeño cuando fueron asesinados, así que ni siquiera los conocía mucho. Sabía que eran magos oscuros, así que… eso es lo que les pasa a los magos oscuros. Son asesinados.

- Me gustas, Will –dijo Harry-. Es fácil hablar contigo. Y no te importa quién soy, me hablas como un igual. Eso es bueno. Muchas personas tratan de decirme un montón de porquerías porque creen que soy un tipo famoso, pero… tú me hablas como si fuera una persona regular.

- Eres una persona regular –dijo Will-. Hiciste algo bueno, pero… se acabó ahora.

- Eso es tan cierto –dijo Harry-. Eres tan inteligente. ¿Por qué no pueden los demás entender eso? Bueno, será mejor que entremos ahora o Dumbledore me arrancará el pellejo por alejar a un estudiante de su cena.

- Eso está bien. No me gusta ese estofado que teníamos que comer de todos modos –dijo Will con una carcajada. Los dos regresaron al Gran Comedor, que se silenció un poco. Harry le rodó los ojos a Will, quien sonrió. Harry lo llevó de regreso a su asiento y luego fue a la mesa alta a sentarse al lado de Draco. Harry se volteó hacia Albus.

- Will está bien con sus habilidades mágicas. Es muy talentoso y está en nivel de sexto con los conjuros –dijo Harry-. No puede leer ni escribir muy bien. ¿Hay alguna forma de que su tarea escrita disminuya mientras se le perfecciona la escritura y lectura?

- ¿Tiene problemas tanto para leer como para escribir? –preguntó Albus. Harry asintió-. No estaba informado de esto por parte del personal.

- Los niños como Will siempre son reprendidos por su falta de dedicación, pero en realidad, no pueden entender porque no pueden leer –dijo Harry. Albus asintió.

- Hablaré con el personal sobre disminuirle la cantidad de trabajo escrito y le proveeremos un tutor para sus habilidades de escritura y lectura. Gracias, Harry –dijo Albus. El resto de la comida fue agradable y Harry vio a Draco comer su plato y tomó nota de su saludable apetito, aliviado. Snape vino a hablar con ellos después de que la comida acabara y los estudiantes empezaran a irse.

- Draco –saludó Snape-. Fue una presentación bastante interesante con Potter en la entrevista.

- Lo fue, ¿verdad? –Draco soltó una corta carcajada-. ¿Hay alguna pregunta en un futuro cercano, señor? –Snape le dio la sonrisa petulante, al igual que Draco, por la pregunta.

- En absoluto. De hecho, no quiero saber. –Snape miró con disgusto a Harry-. ¿Alguna vez no te sales con la tuya? –le preguntó Snape a Harry, quien sólo le sonrió con arrogancia. Snape negó con la cabeza y salió del Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, eso fue lindo. –Draco rió-. Idiota.

- Necesito hacer algo de magia mientras estoy aquí –dijo Harry-. Hago las cosas más pesadas mientras estoy aquí porque las barreras pueden soportarlo.

- Quiero verte. Espera un segundo a que termine esto –dijo Draco del pudín que estaba comiendo-. Mientras como, cuéntale a Ron, Hermione y Albus de lo que encontramos hoy.

- Ah, sí –dijo Harry-. En el Camino Serpentino. –El par rió un poco por la ironía.

- ¿Camino Serpentino? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Qué es eso? –Harry se echó hacia atrás para sentarse en la mesa alta para poder enfrentar a Albus a la derecha, Draco, Hermione y Ron a la izquierda.

- El Camino Serpentino es donde está ubicada nuestra casa –dijo Harry-. Nos encontramos un hogar. Es absolutamente perfecto para nosotros. No podría haber sido mejor. Lo vimos hoy y… sólo… -Harry usó sus manos.

- Perfecto –dijo Draco con la boca llena de pudín. Harry siguió describiendo la casa, habitaciones, seguridad y papeleo que ya habían hecho.

- Y luego está el punto favorito de Draco de la casa. La mazmorra –dijo Harry.

- La parte de abajo es toda de piedra, con una gran chimenea –dijo Draco.

- Será el espacio personal de Draco para su laboratorio de pociones –dijo Harry. Hermione estaba emocionada y ella y Draco hablaron sobre el nuevo laboratorio. Albus, Ron y Harry hablaron de la ubicación de la casa.

- Deberíamos mudarnos en algunas semanas –dijo Harry-. Traté de hacer los arreglos tan rápido como fuera posible.

- ¿Les gustaría ir a mis dependencias y visitar? Tengo un presentimiento de que todos estarán aquí un rato. –Albus sonrió. Todos aceptaron.

- Um... Draco, ¿vendrías conmigo a las mazmorras? Quería hablar con el profesor Snape sobre una poción y estoy segura de que te interesará –dijo Hermione.

- Claro. Iré al cuarto de Albus en un rato, Harry –dijo Draco mientras él y Hermione empezaban a alejarse. Harry los vio irse y se inquietó un poco al sentir el engaño del pedido de Hermione. Ron puso un brazo encima de los hombros de Harry.

- Ahora que te mudas a tu nueva casa estarás más cerca de mí y Hermione –dijo Ron con una sonrisa torcida-. Eso está como a tres kilómetros de nosotros. –Albus, Ron y Harry fueron a las dependencias de Albus. Draco y Hermione iban de camino a las mazmorras para hablar con el profesor Snape mientras hablaban. Cuando terminaron la tercera escalera y estaban en un pasillo desierto de las mazmorras y no podían ser oídos, Hermione detuvo a Draco.

- Draco, quiero que seas perfectamente honesto conmigo –dijo Hermione preocupada-. Harry mencionó brevemente que no has estado sintiéndote bien.

- Eso es cierto. Tuve un ataque de síntomas de mi anemia. –Draco sonrió.

- Harry mencionó pérdida de sangre y dolor de articulaciones –dijo Hermione. Draco tragó saliva, nervioso, casi sosteniendo el aliento. Hermione le dio una mirada que decía que ya lo sabía y quería que lo admitiera-. Draco, dime la verdad. ¿Has sido diagnosticado?

**¡Yaaaaa! ** Madre de DIOS, qué capítulo tan largo. 23 páginas, no se pueden quejar. Y _no_ se imaginan CUÁNTO me costó traducir la parte de los insultos. Hasta tuve que cambiar varios para que tuviera sentido en español. Fue como golpearme la cabeza contra un clavo invertido.

Bien, ya no sé cómo pedirles reviews, así que simplemente repetiré que si siguen decayendo la historia morirá. Y está peligrosamente cerca, créanme, yo la amo, pero puedo reservarme a leerla en inglés y traducir otras que tal vez les gusten más, como indican los reviews, sea mi favorita o no. Así que si estás leyendo esto, _por favor_ haz clic en el _puto_ botón de ahí abajo y con dos palabras me harás feliz y asegurarás la continuación del fic. Carajo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que los han dejado. Los amo como no tienen idea.

Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo probablemente sea dividido en tres partes porque es el más largo de la historia. Eso dependerá de lo que me tarde en traducirlo, pero están advertidos. Es un capítulo genial, también.

**¿Review? ¡Sí, ándale!**


	12. Enfermedad Secreta del Dragón, parte I

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle**

**Capítulo 8: Enfermedad Secreta del Dragón, las propias Confesiones de Harry y La Pregunta**

**Parte I**

- Draco, quiero que seas perfectamente honesto conmigo –dijo Hermione, preocupada-. Harry mencionó brevemente que no te has estado sintiendo bien.

- Eso es verdad. Tuve un ataque de síntomas de mi severa anemia. –Draco sonrió.

- Harry mencionó sangrados nasales y dolor de articulaciones –dijo Hermione. Draco tragó saliva. Hermione le dio una mirada diciéndole que ya lo sabía y sólo esperaba que lo admitiera-. Draco, dime la verdad. ¿Has sido diagnosticado?

Draco suspiró y asintió ligeramente. Hermione también suspiró y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente con tristeza.

- Hermione, no puedes decirle a Harry –dijo Draco. Hermione lo miró incrédulamente.

- Tiene que saberlo, Draco –dijo Hermione-. Necesitarás… tratamiento.

- No he decidido aún si quiero tratamiento para mi Monocriptitis –dijo Draco-. Los tratamientos son peores que los síntomas.

- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes¿Cuál es tu pronóstico? –preguntó Hermione.

- Se me diagnosticó hace cuatro meses –dijo Draco-. Y… se me dio un año, tal vez dos. Eso ni siquiera me afectó. De hecho, era un alivio saber que se acabaría pronto. El único problema ahora… es Harry.

- Ay Dios... –dijo Hermione sabiendo cómo le afectaría la muerte de Draco-. La información que te di sobre tratamientos, doctores y esas cosas… sé que la has leído. ¿Por qué no buscas tratamiento? Al menos te prolongaría la vida, y con suerte te la prolongaría hasta que se encuentre una cura para ti.

- Hermione, no he pensado en nada más –dijo Draco-. Estoy enfermo y me debilito diariamente. Ni siquiera sé si sobreviviría a tratamientos tan invasivos como quimioterapia o radiación. Estaba pensando en evitar los tratamientos y solo… morir en paz. Por eso es que no quiero decirle a Harry. Querrá que tome los tratamientos y… No sé si quiero eso.

- Draco, te debes a ti mismo tratar de vivir –dijo Hermione amablemente de forma persuasiva. Tomó su mano-. Eres un amigo valioso tanto para mí como para Ron, y… Harry te ama más que a la vida misma. Sabes que lo hace. No te rindas sin siquiera tratar de vivir. Iré contigo a ver al doctor Hemming si quieres. Sólo ve lo que dice antes de tomar tu decisión. –Draco pensó un momento sobre ir a otro doctor. Lo temía, pero le asintió a Hermione haciéndole saber que iría.

- Lo llamaré y haré una cita para la semana siguiente. No quiero que Harry lo sepa aún –dijo Draco-. Así que… tendremos que arreglar alguna forma de que tú y yo podamos ir y Harry no sospeche. 

- Haré que Ron invite a Harry a ir a... algún lugar. Solo ellos dos –dijo Hermione-. Tal vez algo que tenga que ver con su nueva casa. El agua y la electricidad tendrán que ser cambiadas del apartamento a la nueva dirección, al igual que el correo y cualquier suscripción que tengan, y habrá que mover los muebles.

- Nos llega el London Times diario –dijo Draco-. ¿Tal vez puedan ir a hacer los cambios de dirección juntos, dejándonos a nosotros dos trabajando en una poción en tu casa?

- Buena idea –dijo Hermione-. Tendremos que planear alguna poción de verdad ese día para que Harry no sienta ningún engaño de nuestra parte. Así que, planeemos hacer algo para tu anemia. Posiblemente alguna vitamina o algún agente coagulador.

- Ya tengo un poco de agente coagulador en la Mansión, pero una poción vitamínica es una buena idea. No he tomado de eso en… bueno… meses –dijo Draco. Hermione resplandeció.

- Bien, haremos eso. Yo conseguiré los ingredientes –dijo Hermione.

- No, yo conseguiré los ingredientes. Harry y yo planeábamos ir al Callejón Diagon. Si Harry me ve comprando ingredientes de pociones, no cuestionaría cuando le diga que tú y yo estamos haciendo una poción el día de la cita –sugirió Draco.

- Perfecto. Y yo sugeriré más cerca del día que Ron tal vez quiera pasar un rato con Harry el mismo día que tú vienes a casa –dijo Hermione. Draco asintió ante el plan-. Draco, sólo espero que te des cuenta de lo difícil que es guardar un secreto de Harry. Es muy investigador y es extremadamente brillante cuando se refiere a cosas como esta.

- Es un detective, Hermione –dijo Draco-. Sé lo engañoso que puede ser. Pero yo también soy un Slytherin. No te preocupes. He estado usando encubrimientos y hechizos para mantener mi salud desde que empecé a quedarme con Harry.

- Sí, y él lo sabe –dijo Hermione. Draco sonrió con arrogancia-. Me dijo que estabas usando hechizos de ocultación para tus moretones.

- Ese perro astuto –dijo Draco asombrado por las habilidades de investigación de Harry-. Por eso ha estado tan mimoso últimamente.

- Posiblemente, pero te mimaba antes de que supiera nada sobre las magulladuras –dijo Hermione-. Harry es de esa forma con otros¿pero contigo? Merlín, ten piedad. Está tan enamorado de ti que es patético. Está encima de ti todo el tiempo. –Hermione rió entre dientes.

- Sé que lo está –dijo Draco-. Y… Yo anhelo su atención. Estoy enamorado de él, Hermione. Amo a Harry. No puedo evitarlo. Es tan maravilloso que ni siquiera puedo creer que sea real. –Hermione asintió.

- Harry es una persona muy especial –dijo Hermione-. Y siempre incomprendido, toda su vida. Muy raro. Pero… me alegra que se tengan el uno al otro.

- Por ahora –dijo Draco tristemente-. Simplemente no pude decirle que tengo una enfermedad terminal. Sé que lo mataría y no puedo hacerlo. No quiero lastimarlo nunca, Herm, pero… tendré que decir algo un día y… yo sólo… -Draco estaba cerca de las lágrimas y Hermione le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

- Vamos a ver lo que dicen los médicos antes de decidir nada más –dijo Hermione contra su hombro mientras lo abrazaba-. Siempre has tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad, Draco. Y mostrar este tipo de coraje para vivir pondrá a prueba esa fuerza. Peor recuerda que no estás solo. Ron, yo y Albus estaremos ahí, pero Harry te dará toda la fuerza y ánimo que alguna vez puedas necesitar. Es tan fuerte y terco como tú. –Draco retrocedió y rompió el abrazo, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Temo el día en el que tenga que decirle algo –dijo Draco-. Acababa de aceptar el hecho de que iba a morir cuando Harry entró como un huracán a mi vida y ahora… ni siquiera sé ya qué estoy haciendo. Hace unas semanas lo quería muerto y ahora… ¿estamos comprando una casa juntos? –El par rió un momento por la ironía-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos o cara-rajada vendrá a buscarme –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

El par visitó al profesor Snape y preguntaron sobre pociones relativas a la anemia, por las cuales les dio una corta lista. Después de eso le agradecieron y se fueron. Cuando iban llegando al final de las mazmorras, Harry se apareció directamente en su camino asustándolos a ambos. Harry sonrió.

- Nunca podemos alejarnos de ti –bromeó Hermione.

- Así soy yo. Me aparezco donde no debería –le respondió Harry-. No te estaba buscando a ti de todos modos. Estaba yendo afuera a jugar.

- ¿Jugar? –Draco sonrió, petulante.

- Sí, jugar con magia –dijo Harry-. Cuando no estoy matando gente con ella, ocasionalmente me gusta usarla sólo por placer. –Harry se volteó y salió hacia la oscuridad del patio. Draco y Hermione se pausaron y se recostaron contra la puerta mientras miraban a Harry mover sus manos alrededor y jugar con círculos de luz y brisas de color. Sus manos se movieron por encima de su cabeza y dibujó un gran dragón en el aire, que brilló y se deslizó por encima de la hierba. Harry corrió con él y saltó con sus chispas mientras lo hacía. Draco y Hermione sonrieron al ver a Harry jugar con su dragón de luz. Harry rió mientras movía sus manos alrededor y hacía que el dragón fuera hacia él y pretendiera devorarle, pero el dragón era luz. Harry solo estiró los brazos y dejó que el dragón pretendiera tragarlo. Sus rápidas manos se movieron en el aire en movimientos circulares y la forma del dragón se disipó en líneas de luz que giraron alrededor del terreno y, en un santiamén, todas regresaron a un círculo alrededor de él desde su cabeza a sus pies mientras él miraba hacia el cielo. Los espirales siguieron sus movimientos circulares hasta que subieron directamente al cielo y lentamente desaparecieron. Harry lentamente bajó los brazos.

- Muy bonito –gritó Draco. Harry rió, dándoles la espalda. Se volteó para mirar a los dos-. ¿Cómo llamas eso?

- Magia –gritó Harry-. Mira. –Con varios movimientos fuertes alrededor de él, creó espirales verdes y plateados por todo el terreno, dando luz y luminiscencia. Cada uno de los espirales, con un diferente movimiento de mano, se convirtió en una serpiente luminosa que fue a bailar alrededor de él mientras él reía dentro de la brillantez del espectáculo-. ¡Slytherins! –gritó Harry a las serpientes de luz que se movían unas hacia otras, se mezclaban y se convertían en una serpiente gigante, verde y brillante, que ocupaba buena parte del terreno. Harry caminó hacia el cuerpo de la serpiente y entró y caminó desde la cola hasta la cabeza. Mientras se acercaba, Harry movió sus manos de nuevo y la gran serpiente bajó la cabeza y abrió su gran boca. Harry se paró en la boca de la serpiente, entre sus colmillos-. ¿No es genial? –les gritó Harry.

- Muy genial –dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué le pasa con las serpientes? –le preguntó a Draco.

- Él es mi Slytherin –dijo Draco. Harry movió sus manos de nuevo mientras salía de la boca de la serpiente y ésta empezaba a deslizarse, siguiéndole por el terreno mientras corría. Harry se enfrentó a la serpiente y movió sus manos haciendo que la serpiente siguiera deslizándose por ahí. Harry caminó hasta Draco y lo llevó a trote hacia el terreno. Hermione vio como Harry se llevaba a Draco al centro de la hierba y movía sus manos para controlar a la gran serpiente de luz mientras ésta se enrollaba alrededor de ellos. Harry levantó su mano y dobló su muñeca y la serpiente abrió la boca y aterrizó en ellos. Draco chilló cuando la serpiente los atacó y luego rompieron en carcajadas.

- ¡Dios, eso dio miedo! –gritó Draco entre risas-. ¡Mierda, eso pareció real! Llévate esa serpiente, Harry.

- Lo haré por ti –dijo Harry, y juntó sus manos en un movimiento fluido para que la serpiente lentamente desapareciera de la vista-. ¿Disfrutaste eso?

- Sí. Eso fue maravilloso. –Draco se volteó hacia él con una gran sonrisa-. Haces cosas tan interesantes con la magia. Nunca antes había visto cosas así.

- Supongo que soy el único que puede hacer cosas así –dijo Harry-. Albus me enseñó a hacer formas y animarlas como… bueno, como un aliviador de estrés. Yo creo que me enseñó esto para que supiera que puedo hacer más cosas con magia que matar.

- Eso es bueno –dijo Draco-. Con tu magia sin varita casi no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

- Cuando tú me preguntaste la primer noche en el apartamento qué no podía hacer, te dije que no lo sabía porque aún no lo había descubierto –dijo Harry-. Eso fue mentira. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer con magia. No pude hacer que Brian me amara, y no pude revivir a mis padres. Y solía pensar… ¿qué tiene de bueno la magia realmente si no puedo hacer esas dos cosas? Me negaba a hacer un hechizo. Estaba enojado con la magia y me odiaba por ser un mago. Hasta que tú llegaste. Ahora ya no es malo.

- Bien –dijo Draco suavemente-. Siempre habrán cosas que la magia no puede arreglar.

- Odio lo imposible –dijo Harry-. Siempre odié cuando alguien me dice que algo es imposible. Siempre hay alguna forma de hacer algo. Siempre. Y esa estúpida parte Gryffindor de mí me empuja a encontrar formas de hacer cosas que parecen imposibles. Creo que eso es parte de la razón por la que la gente me teme. Simplemente hago cosas. Hago serpientes en el terreno porque puedo. –Harry rió y Draco puso sus brazos a su alrededor desde atrás.

Harry movió su dedo en círculo y una luz empezó a girar alrededor de ellos cada vez más rápido. El viento era fuerte y golpeaba contra ellos mientras Draco y Harry se abrazaban firmemente. Las luces y los hechizos de viento eran tan fuertes que fueron lentamente levantados en un remolino. Draco se agarró firmemente y Harry rió. Finalmente Harry simplemente estiró sus brazos y empezaron a girar cada vez más rápido con el viento y lentamente descendieron al piso de nuevo, hasta que el viento y las luces se disiparon.

- ¡Mierda! –gritó Draco con una risita-. Dios mío, eso fue genial. –Harry se volteó para sujetarse de las caderas de Draco, ya que ambos estaban mareados.

- Fue un remolino luminoso –dijo Harry-. Inventé eso hace unos años. Nunca lo había compartido con nadie. Quería que fuera contigo.

- Gracias. Fue asombroso –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa impresionada-. Estoy mareado... pero bien. – Harry rió un poco y Hermione aplaudió. Se voltearon hacia ella.

- ¡Lindo! –gritó Hermione desde las escaleras.

- ¿Estás listo para irte a casa? –preguntó Draco.

- Si tú lo estás –dijo Harry-. Sólo quería hacer un poco de magia antes de irnos. Las barreras de Hogwarts pueden soportarlo, pero no puedo hacer magia así en ningún otro lugar o tiendo a demoler edificios.

- Dios, nunca me di cuenta de que tuvieras tanto poder –dijo Draco.

- Lo tengo. Y... a veces lo odio –dijo Harry-. No puedo sólo hacer un hechizo. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso sobre cuánto poder suelto cada vez o podría lastimar a alguien. Tuve que aprender control durante años con Albus. Y cuando me enojo… dios mío. –Harry pareció asustado por un momento-. Es muy difícil que me enoje, pero cuando lo hago no puedo controlar la magia en mí y… sale en olas y suele destruir las cosas. –Harry suspiró-. Sí intento controlarla, pero… es muy difícil. Y eso sucede si tengo una emoción muy fuerte. La noche que Brian se fue yo estaba… triste o distraído por algo y todo en mi living se rompió. Todo. Fue un total desastre.

- Así que cuando tienes emociones abrumadoras y negativas destruyes mierda –dijo Draco.

- Exactamente –dijo Harry-. No puedo evitarlo. No tengo control. Raramente sucede que esté muy enojado o triste, pero… cuando pasa… ten cuidado porque algo explotará. Si Albus está cerca él puede tocarme y evitar que destruya porquerías. Como que canaliza el exceso de magia que yo no puedo controlar, pero si él no está cerca… prepárate para pedazos de mugre. –Harry rió suavemente.

- Bueno, esperemos que no tengas excusa para estar así. –Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry-. Especialmente no esta noche.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tienes planes para mí? –bromeó Harry.

- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo –dijo Draco seductoramente, antes de frotar sus labios contra los de su amante. Harry deslizó una mano por la espalda de Draco y lo atrajo hacia él, y la otra por su cuello para darle un suave beso que hablaba por cada uno sobre su abrumador amor. El beso apenas se movía, era lento y lleno de emoción entre ellos. Era saborear el éxtasis del toque y hacerle el amor al otro sólo con aliento y pensamiento. Dulce gentileza en la calidez de la piel… dar y recibir a cambio. El tiempo se perdió para ellos en esos momentos robados. El beso había terminado pero sus rostros descansaron juntos con los ojos cerrados, en el refugio de la unión.

- Te amo tanto –susurró Harry con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba al suyo.

- Yo te amo más que a nada –susurró Draco en respuesta mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente para frotar su nariz contra la mejilla de Harry, antes de darle un ligero beso en la quijada-. Quiero que me lleves a casa y me hagas el amor –susurró Draco mientras se acerbaza ligeramente para ubicar otro beso en los perfectos labios de Harry-. ¿Me harás el amor?

- Te hago el amor en cada pensamiento –susurró Harry contra los labios de Draco-. Cada respiro que tomo es una anticipación de ser abrazado y esperar por tu toque. Mi corazón sólo late porque tú sonríes y mi alma se eleva cuando oigo tu risa. Estoy consumido por ti, Draco… estoy perdido en ti.

- Entonces ven a casa conmigo –dijo Draco suavemente-. Dejemos que esas llamas de pasión nos consuman a ambos.

- El gusto es mío, mi dragón –dijo Harry con un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Draco, mientras sus manos se unían perfectamente. Lentamente se voltearon para caminar hacia el colegio y hasta los escalones donde seguía Hermione.

- Eso fue tan romántico –dijo Hermione tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa-. Me encanta verlos juntos mostrándose amor. Es muy enternecedor.

- Mi dragón es todo para mí, Hermione –dijo Harry-. Simplemente me niego a vivir sin él. –Draco le dio a Hermione una mirada inexpresiva pero que hablaba por montones-. Tengo que decirle adiós a Albus. –Los tres caminaron por el vestíbulo, con Harry sosteniendo la mano de Draco todo el camino. Entraron para ver a Albus y Ron riendo sobre algo trivial.

- Tenemos que irnos –dijo Hermione amablemente. Harry fue a abrazar a Albus firmemente.

- Te quiero –dijo Albus.

- Yo también te quiero –dijo Harry rápidamente mientras se separaba de su abrazo-. Draco y yo nos quedaremos en la Mansión Malfoy por unos días. No puedo esperar.

- Te quedarás en la Mansión Malfoy –declaró Ron como si fuera loco.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Y saltaré en la cama de Lucius por ti, Ron. –Harry y Draco rieron.

- Estoy seguro de que a mi padre le habría encantado tener a Harry Potter saltando en su cama –dijo Draco-. Dios, desearía que estuviera vivo sólo para ver eso. Me encantaría verlo tener un infarto al instante. Una vez hubo un plan de traerte a la mansión, en cuarto año. Era mi trabajo llevarte allí, pero… no podía soportar estar cerca de ti, así que… oh bueno.

- Qué lindo –dijo Harry-. Podrías haberme enviado una invitación. Tu papá y yo fuimos bastante cercanos. Nos encontrábamos todo el tiempo. Hablo... um... quiero decir, hablaba con él un poco... y cada vez era memorable.

- Me encantaría ver la Mansión Malfoy –dijo Hermione-. Tal vez podrías darnos un tour algún día.

- Sí¿por qué no van tú y Ron cuando Harry y yo estemos allí? –preguntó Draco-. Incluso podrían quedarse una noche si quisieran. Sólo tenemos dieciocho habitaciones. No es como si no tuviera espacio. Hermione, te encantaría la biblioteca; y Ron, te encantará la cancha de Quidditch.

- ¿Tienen su propia cancha? –preguntó Ron.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Draco-. No sirvió de nada cuando jugaba, pero… qué diablos. La tengo de todos modos. Es una cancha completa con estadio y todo. Estoy forrado y malcriado. También tengo todo un juego de escobas Nimbus. Hay una piscina, los jardines, la sala de baile... y muchas habitaciones inútiles que no valen nada, pero siguen siendo interesantes de ver si nunca has estado allí. Albus ha ido a la Mansión. –Albus asintió.

- Yo también –dijo Harry-. Quiero decir... um... Voldemort estaba ahí y me envió imágenes. Siempre hacía cosas así.

- Creí que me habías preguntado si Voldemort alguna vez había ido a la Mansión –dijo Draco.

- Sí te pregunté eso –dijo Harry-. La primera noche que tú estuviste en el apartamento. Pero sabía que había estado. Sólo quería tu reacción. Estaba jugando con tu mente.

- Eres tan jodidamente malvado –dijo Draco-. Nadie más que yo se da cuenta de tu verdadero potencial para la maldad, Harry. Yo creo que serías un excelente Lord Oscuro.

- Bueno, gracias –dijo Harry-. Podría ser malo. Realmente podría. – Harry se transformó rápidamente en Voldemort, asustándolos a todos a muerte. Harry rió fríamente como Voldemort siempre lo hacía y luego regresó a su forma en un ataque de risa.

- Maldito cabrón. –Ron jadeó-. Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. –Draco continuó riendo.

- Esa fue buena, Harry –dijo Draco.

- Gracias. –Harry sonrió.

- Por favor no andes transformándote en Lords Oscuros –dijo Albus con una mirada por encima de sus gafas hacia Harry.

- Ya te dije que esa mirada ya no funciona conmigo. –Harry sonrió. Albus tocó la manga de Harry y le envió una descarga que lo dejó de rodillas-. Pero eso funciona. Maldición. Esa mierda duele. –Harry gimió y luego rió-. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Entonces compórtate –dijo Albus mientras Harry se paraba.

- Lo haré. No más Lords Oscuros. Entendido –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué me descargaste de todos modos? Se sintió como un ligero 'crucio'.

- Fue similar –dijo Albus.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Draco-. Dumbledore acaba de hacerle a Harry Potter un imperdonable. Eso es para los libros.

- Yo le lancé un 'crucio' una vez –dijo Harry-. Y le dio, también. Dolió una mierda¿a que sí?

- Sí –dijo Albus-. Sí, dolió. Recuerdo esa noche. Y espero nunca más verte así.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Cuándo fue esto? –preguntó Hermione.

- Fue hace mucho –dijo Harry-. Fue dos noches antes de que matara a Voldemort. Albus y yo tuvimos una discusión todo el día y yo estaba totalmente furioso. No dormí en toda la noche y estaba cansado y enojado. Él me persiguió por días por todo el colegio y de alguna forma yo lograba evadirlo. Como sea, sucedió que yo estaba en el vestíbulo alrededor de estudiantes así que no podía desaparecer y él me tomó y me arrastró hasta su oficina y nos desquitamos. Mandé hechizos por toda la habitación. Tiré cada retrato de las paredes y rompí cada objeto de toda su oficina. –Harry rió-. Y Albus me reflejaba todos los hechizos y no le di ni una vez. Y eso me enojó más así que… Sólo hice una barrida y el último hechizo le dio y me lanzó un aturdidor y yo le solté un 'crucio'. E inmediatamente lo retiré. Oh joder que estaba enojado.

- Sí, estaba un poco molesto –dijo Albus.

- ¿Un poco molesto? Buen dios, creí que ibas a matarme –dijo Harry-. Me lanzó algunas maldiciones serias esa noche. Ni siquiera pude caminar por cerca de ocho horas. Fue un desastre. Solíamos pelear todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo.

- No puedo creerte –dijo Hermione-. Debiste haber sido expulsado.

- ¿Expulsado¿Por lanzarle un imperdonable a Albus Dumbledore? Debería estar en Azkaban –dijo Ron.

- Si alguien le da a Albus, le deberían dar una medalla. No es tan fácil darle con un hechizo –dijo Draco-. Sé eso de hecho.

- Yo podría darle –desafió Harry-. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, podrías –dijo Albus-. Pero yo también podría darte.

- No, no puedes –dijo Harry.- Nadie puede darme a menos que lo permita. Soy así de bueno.

- Podría darte –dijo Albus.

- Imposible –dijo Harry-. En una situación de batalla no podías. No. Me empieza esa… adrenalina y yo sólo… destrozo lo que haya a la vista. Me pongo en modo de destrucción y¡boom! Me salgo de control. Hago hechizos de a miles. No puedes darme.

- Probablemente tengas razón –dijo Albus-. Pero podría darte una pelea justa.

- Sí, podrías –dijo Harry-. Eres el único. –Harry besó su mejilla-. Así que no me cabrees.

- Cuida la boca –dijo Albus.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda –dijo Harry. Albus tocó la manga de Harry y lo dejó de rodillas con un chillido de dolor-. Para eso. Me estás irritando.

- Tú lo pediste –dijo Albus. Ron, Draco y Hermione rieron suavemente.

- Lo hice –dijo Harry mientras volvía a pararse débilmente-. Tú eres el único que me lanza hechizos estos días. Ya ni Draco levanta su varita contra mí.

- Casi suenas triste al respecto –dijo Draco.

- Si quieres tener un duelo, lo tendremos –dijo Harry-. Incluso usaré mi varita si quieres. No la he sostenido eh… um… bueno, no sé dónde está. No la he tocado en años.

- Eso es tan raro –dijo Hermione-. Tienes que mantener tu varita cerca, Harry. En las manos equivocadas podría causar daño.

- ¿Todavía tienes la varita de Voldemort, la que te di? –le preguntó Harry a Albus, quien asintió-. ¿Me la das?

- No –dijo Albus-. ¿Por qué la quieres?

- Quería hacer la cúpula de luz con Draco para mostrarle como era –dijo Harry-. Enloquecería.

- Así está bien –dijo Draco-. Oí tu historia de esa noche después del Torneo. No necesito pruebas visuales.

- Pero fue genial –dijo Harry-. No lo fue todo el tiempo, pero… ahora que lo recuerdo… fue genial. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tendré mi celular conmigo siempre. Así que cualquiera de ustedes puede llamarme esté donde esté. –Harry caminó hasta Draco y sostuvo su mano.

- Ah, Hermione, cuando Harry y yo vayamos al Callejón Diagon, conseguiré esos ingredientes –dijo Draco.

- Bien, bien –dijo Hermione-. Empezaremos a trabajar en eso la próxima semana.

- ¿Qué poción harán? –preguntó Ron.

- Es una poción vitamínica –dijo Draco.

- Con la anemia de Draco, debería estar tomando vitaminas –dijo Hermione-. Conseguimos algunas de las mejores del profesor Snape y planeamos hacer una la próxima semana.

- Bien –dijo Harry alentadoramente-. Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no las tomas ya?

- No tenía ninguna –dijo Draco-. Además, conseguiré mi agente coagulador cuando vayamos a la Mansión y luego y Hermione y yo trabajaremos en las vitaminas la semana que viene.

- Llevará doce horas hacer la poción –dijo Hermione-. Así que Draco y yo necesitaremos atender la poción todo el día.

- Bueno, yo ayudaría, pero... apesto en pociones –dijo Harry-. Tal vez Ron y yo podamos hacer algo ese día mientras ustedes trabajan en eso.

- Esa es una idea excelente –dijo Draco.

- Sí. Tal vez podríamos hacer algo –dijo Ron-. ¿Qué día la harán?

- Todavía no estoy segura. Draco y yo tendremos que ver lo que necesitamos primero y luego se los haremos saber.

- Puedes llamarme al celular –dijo Draco-. Harry me compró uno.

- Sí, me dio el número –dijo Ron. Hermione asintió haciéndole saber que ambos lo tenían.

- Yo también lo tengo –dijo Albus. Draco miró a Harry.

- ¿Vas por ahí dándole mi número a todos? –preguntó Draco.

- No, sólo a estos tres –dijo Harry-. Fue un poco necesario en ese momento. Si recuerdas, compramos ese móvil justo antes del lío con Xavier. Tenía que tener contacto contigo si lo necesitaba.

- ¿Así que todo fue un plan? –preguntó Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Funcionó –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco negó con la cabeza-. Pero quería comprarte uno de todos modos, para poder llamarte desde el comedor. –Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Ouch –dijo Harry, estremeciéndose-. ¿Por qué es que la gente trata de lastimarme todo el tiempo? Yo creo que todos son individuos enfermos.

- ¿Nosotros? Lo que tú y Draco hicieron hoy en la conferencia de prensa fue enfermo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Ambos se insultaron mutuamente y confundieron a todos los reporteros. –Harry y Draco rieron.

- Sí hicimos eso –dijo Draco-. Y a ti te fue bastante bien con tus respuestas. Me impresionaste, y no es fácil hacer eso.

- Apenas podía seguirte el ritmo –dijo Harry-. Eres tan malditamente bueno insultándome. Me encanta. Eres tan ingenioso.

- Puedo ser una persona encantadora. Sólo he decidido no compartirlo contigo –dijo Draco astutamente. Harry rió entre dientes y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Draco desde atrás.

- ¿No es genial? –les preguntó Harry-. Nos vamos. No hay forma de saber dónde estaremos. Podríamos estar en cualquier lado. Así que déjennos en paz. Hablaremos pronto. –Draco se despidió con la mano de todos y Harry besó su cuello rápidamente y desaparecieron.

- Son tan raros juntos –dijo Ron-. A Harry le encanta cuando Draco lo insulta. Es como un juego para ellos o algo. Pero… mientras les guste, está bien por mí. Espero que se queden juntos. –Hermione desvió la mirada por un triste momento.

- Hermione¿hay algo que quieras decir? –preguntó Albus.

- No –dijo Hermione suavemente-. No esta vez. Tenemos que irnos, Ron.

- Herm¿qué pasa? –preguntó Ron-. Te ves… preocupada por algo.

- Lo estoy. Pero... no puedo decirlo aún –dijo Hermione con gran angustia y melancolía-. Puede ser inapropiado mencionarlo sin permiso.

- ¿Permiso¿Permiso de quién? –preguntó Ron.

- Draco –dijo Albus. Hermione lo miró.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? –preguntó Hermione.

- No lo supe. Tú acabas de decírmelo. –Albus sonrió.

- De ahí es de donde lo saca Harry. De ti –soltó Hermione-. Harry hace eso todo el tiempo. Me engaña para que diga cosas.

- Tú también lo haces –dijo Ron-. Me lo haces a mí constantemente.

- Pero tú eres fácil, cariño –dijo Hermione.

- Si no deseas compartir algo sobre Draco, entonces tienes ese derecho –cedió Albus-. Pero si involucra a otros, entonces te insto a que lo reconsideres.

- No estoy segura si debo decir algo –dijo Hermione-. Draco no quiere que nadie lo sepa… especialmente no Harry.

- ¿Es algo malo? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Draco hizo algo? –Hermione estaba llena de indecisión y se mordía el labio en frustración. Lo sabrían pronto de todas formas, y… ambos serían necesitados como amigos cuando Harry se enterara.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione-. Les diré, pero deben prometer que no le mencionarán nada a Harry. Le prometí a Draco que Harry aún no se enteraría.

- Por supuesto –dijo Albus. Ron asintió de acuerdo.

- Draco está enfermo –dijo Hermione-. Tiene Monocriptitis en segunda fase. Fue diagnosticado hace cuatro meses, y tiene un año o quizás dos para vivir. Yo he investigado la enfermedad y está mostrando los síntomas clásicos. Hay tres doctores de los que le di el nombre y le insistí para que buscara tratamiento. Draco aceptó ver a un doctor la semana que viene y lo acompañaré para apoyarlo ese día. Draco aún no decide si quiere tratamiento… o no.

- ¿O no? Pero... ¿esta enfermedad es letal? –preguntó Ron.

- Ron, de eso fue que murió Shelley –dijo Hermione. El rostro de Ron decayó en tristeza.

- Ay no –dijo Ron al percatarse de la gravedad de la enfermedad-. Harry… -Ron los miró a ambos-. Draco es todo para él.

- La Monocriptitis es una enfermedad mágica parecida a la enfermedad muggle llamada leucemia –explicó Hermione-. Los tratamientos dados a pacientes magos en realidad son tratamientos muggles de quimioterapia y radiación. Los procedimientos son dolorosos, debilitantes, y muy estresantes. Hablé con los doctores sobre la enfermedad y ha habido algunos logros en los que la enfermedad del paciente es inducida a un estado letárgico. Sólo hay pocos de estos casos, sin embargo, y el período de tratamiento más largo fue de tres años.

- Ay dios mío –dijo Ron suavemente-. No puedo creerlo. ¿Draco está muriendo? Y... nunca dijo nada. Pero... parece saludable.

- La Monocriptitis es una enfermedad terminal –dijo Albus-. El estrés por sí solo por tener una enfermedad terminal es enorme, por no mencionar el estrés de otros que se preocupan por el paciente.

- Harry morirá –dijo Ron a fuerzas-. Está enamorado de Draco y… ay Dios… después de lo de Brian y estando finalmente enamorado… ay Dios… -Ron dejó que su tren de pensamiento siguiera en silencio.

- Harry estará devastado –dijo Hermione suavemente-. Draco tendrá que decirle algo pronto, antes de que sus síntomas se vuelvan tan evidentes que Harry sepa que es más que anemia. Así que tendremos que estar presentes cuando Draco le diga a Harry que está enfermo.

- No puedo –dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza-. No puedo ver eso. Es imposible.

- Ron, Harry es su tu mejor amigo –dijo Albus-. Necesitará tu apoyo en ese momento. Harry necesitará a cada uno de nosotros.

- Albus, Harry te necesitará más que nada a ti en el momento inicial cuando sepa de la enfermedad de Draco –dijo Hermione-. Harry se pondrá… no estoy segura de si enojado o… angustiado, o qué diablos hará. Pero hemos visto a Harry durante momentos de extrema emoción y tú eres el único que puede manejarlo.

- Tendré que estar allá para tomar parte de su exceso de magia cuando sepa de la enfermedad –dijo Albus-. No puedo imaginar el dolor de Harry al pensar que perderá el amor una vez más. –Albus negó con la cabeza ante la tristeza de la situación.

- La vida no es justa para Harry –dijo Ron, angustiado-. Nunca ha sido justa con él. Hace tanto bien, y… la vida sigue pateándole en la cabeza cada maldita vez. –Ron golpeó el posabrazos de la silla con un puño-. No es justo.

- Lo sé. –Hermione suspiró-. Pero mi respeto ha crecido tremendamente hacia Draco y su propia fuerza. Draco decidió agotar sus días y tratar al final de su vida de volverse hacia el bien y salvarnos a todos dándonos ayuda con Xavier. Eso fue muy noble de él.

- Estoy de acuerdo-. Siempre había tenido esperanza de que Draco se pasara a la luz después de que Lucius falleciera. Y… creo que su corazón nunca ha estado completamente en la oscuridad. A Draco nunca se le dio mucha opción en su vida sobre lo que quería hacer. Fue obligado a aceptar la marca y servir junto a su padre o morir.

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno eso ahora? Se está muriendo de todos modos –dijo Ron-. Dios, odio esto. Lo odio. ¿Cómo es que algunos individuos despreciables viven y aquellos que hacen bien sufren? No lo entiendo. Yo sólo… no lo entiendo.

- La vida posee muchas luchas para cada uno de nosotros, Ron –dijo Albus-. Pero sí parece que las luchas más duras son dadas a aquellos que menos merecen tales destinos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Hermione-. Ambos tenemos trabajo mañana, Ron, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa antes de ir a la cama. Albus, me mantendré en contacto contigo con respecto a la situación con Draco y los tratamientos. Espero que decida recibir atención médica.

- Al igual que yo, pero eso dependerá de la severidad de su condición y sus propios deseos personales –dijo Albus-. Estos no serán tiempos fáciles para ninguno de nosotros, estoy seguro. Pueden desaparecer desde aquí si lo desean, después de que le ponga un limitador temporal a la barrera. –Albus se paró y puso el limitador. Hermione le dio un pequeño abrazo y luego ella y Ron desaparecieron. Albus fue a sentarse en su butaca y apretó el botón de su maguífono.

- ¿Hola? –dijo una voz femenina.

- Hola, Francine. Habla Albus Dumbledore –dijo Albus.

- Albus, qué bueno es oír tu voz otra vez –dijo Francine-. David está en su estudio. Lo llamaré para ti.

- Gracias –dijo Albus, esperando unos momentos.

- Albus, viejo¿cómo estás? –sonó la voz de David.

- Estoy viejo, David –bromeó Albus, y ambos rieron entre dientes.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, viejo amigo? –preguntó David.

- Tengo un pedido –dijo Albus-. Tengo un amigo muy especial que ha sido diagnosticado con Monocriptitis en segunda fase. Sé que tú estás trabajando con esa enfermedad.

- Lamento oír sobre la enfermedad de tu amigo. Pero sí, sigo asistiendo con la investigación y los tratamientos en el centro. Ha habido algunos resultados remarcables en nuevos niveles de quimioterapia en magos –dijo David.

- David¿podrías quizás venir a Hogwarts para hablar conmigo personalmente? –preguntó Albus.

- De hecho, puedo. Podría ir ahora si quieres –dijo David-. Sólo estaba en mi estudio tomándome un Brandy. Quizá podría llevar un brindis para nosotros, para tomarnos un trago nocturno.

- Eso sería espléndido –dijo Albus-. Y si puedes, trae cualquier información relevante a la enfermedad con disponibilidad de tratamiento para mi amigo. Me gustaría alentarlo a que busque tratamiento. He puesto un limitador temporal en las barreras de aparición, si gustas venir dentro de la siguiente hora.

- Allí estaré. Te veo pronto –dijo David.

- Gracias. Adiós –dijo Albus, colgando el maguífono. Dentro de la hora, David llegó con Brandy y una pila de pergaminos dando detalle sobre la enfermedad y los nuevos tratamientos que seguían sin aprobarse, pero mostraban una remarcable promesa no sólo de dominio de la enfermedad, sino una cura a la vista. Las noticias eran animadoras para ambos mientras hablaban. David había sido reclutado junto a los más grandes maestros en pociones del mundo varios meses atrás, por un individuo anónimo que tenía respaldo económico para una poción muy oscura y enormemente prometedora que se suponía curaría la enfermedad. Albus estaba interesado, y ambos hablaron de la poción por las siguientes horas.

Harry y Draco se habían aparecido en el comedor, con Harry abrazando a Draco y besando su cuello de forma romántica. Draco inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y se entregó a la calidez de sus labios y el aliento que jugaba con su piel.

- Eso se siente tan bien –dijo Draco con sus ojos cerrados.

- Déjame hacerte sentir incluso mejor –susurró Harry contra la sedosa piel, pálida como la luna, de la garganta de Draco. Harry dirigió a su amante seductoramente hasta su dormitorio.

Por las siguientes horas Harry le hizo el amor a su dragón, venerando cada parte de su cuerpo, mente y alma. Su pasión era lenta, constante y gentil. Palabras de afecto, devoción y amor fueron dadas y recibidas a cada instante. El cariño era un hilo de seda que los unía, haciéndolos uno y fusionándolos. Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados ante la sensación de su amante moviéndose tan cariñosamente por su cuerpo. Los movimientos de Harry eran lentos y calculados, mientras los abrasantes besos en el cuello y pecho de Draco les daban placer a ambos. Brazos sujetaron al otro y manos apreciaron piel fina y la maravilla del toque. En la última unión y orgasmo final, a altas horas de la mañana, cada uno se estremeció de la alegría de la unión en su amor. Mientras las ondas de éxtasis descendían y se quedaban quietos y cansados por crear una noche tan especial, Harry tomó la mano de Draco con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Harry apoyó las manos entrelazadas en su corazón.

- Te amo –susurró Harry-. Esta noche fue especial. Nunca le había hecho el amor a alguien tan completamente ni recibí placer tan puro.

- Esto fue más que sexo –dijo Draco-. Esto fue sagrado para mí, Harry. Es como si… tú te me hayas entregado tan completamente que ya no sé dónde termino y tú empiezas. Somos uno.

- Y siempre será así –dijo Harry-. Te quiero para siempre. Nunca seré el mismo, Draco. Tenerte ha llevado mi corazón a un lugar que… ni siquiera sé dónde. Pero sé que nunca quiero irme. Quédate conmigo.

- Lo haré –dijo Draco-. Hasta mi muerte, estaré contigo. –Harry sintió la verdad en sus palabras-. Estoy tan cansado.

- Entonces duerme, mi dragón –susurró Harry-. Yo te cuidaré. –Harry abrazó a Draco de forma que su cabeza descansaba en el hueco entre su hombro y su pecho. El brazo de Draco estaba por encima del estómago de Harry. El descanso del sueño los encontró poco después.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido. Draco y Harry habían visitado el Callejón Diagon y habían transferido las cuentas de Draco a la de Harry. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido al saber que Draco había puesto todas sus cuentas en la suya, sin dejar nada en absoluto en Gringott's. Incluso él tenía galleons en Gringott's. Harry no cuestionó a Draco por su decisión. Sus cuentas bancarias muggle fueron llenadas con más de lo que podrían gastar en su vida. Juntos.

El viaje a la Mansión Malfoy fue una experiencia placentera para ambos. Sin preocuparse de ninguna maldad que pudiera decidir descender sobre ellos, los días eran tranquilos, llenos en la Mansión con tiempo a solas para disfrutarse mutuamente en tan gran espectáculo que era el edificio. Había más que explorar cada día. Muchas veces visitaron los jardines, para caminatas bajo el sol de verano. Las comidas eran a lo grande, en el comedor principal, que hospedaba una mesa magnífica para treinta invitados. Las caminatas a la luz de la luna, alrededor de las piscinas, eran románticas, manteniendo las llamas de la pasión ardiendo por todas las noches de unión. En la quinta noche de su estadía, Hermione llamó.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Draco en su celular, desde la tina con burbujas que Harry y él estaban compartiendo.

- Draco, habla Hermione. Llamaba para saber cuándo es tu cita –dijo Hermione.

- Ah, um... te llamaré mañana para hacerte saber sobre esa poción, Hermione –dijo Draco-. Harry y yo estamos disfrutando un baño de burbujas en este momento. –Los tres rieron entre dientes.

- Ya veo. No puedes hablar porque Harry está cerca –dijo Hermione.

- Sí, eso es correcto –dijo Draco-. Sí conseguí los ingredientes para esa poción vitamínica y descubrí que sólo me quedan seis viales de agente coagulador. Podríamos trabajar en eso si quieres. Podría hacerlos dormido de tantas veces que los he hecho.

- Yo nunca hice uno, pero esperaré con ansias tu enseñanza –dijo Hermione-. ¿De casualidad has hablado con Albus recientemente?

- Harry y yo hablamos con él apenas hace dos días –dijo Draco-. ¿Por qué?

- Hay noticias en las que puedes estar interesado. Parece que Albus tiene un amigo muy cercano involucrado en investigación médica que ha trabajado personalmente con tratamientos de Monocryptitis, y ha habido fuertes avances en opciones de tratamiento. Aún son solo preliminares, pero a los sujetos de prueba les va muy bien –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Eso es maravilloso –dijo Draco genuinamente-. No puedo esperar a oír más al respecto. ¿Tienes alguna documentación?

- Sí; el amigo de Albus le dejó muchos pergaminos sobre los procedimientos e incluso fechas de examinaciones para ti, por si deseas entrar al programa de tratamiento –dijo Hermione-. Aunque el centro de investigación está en Lisbon, el personal médico aceptó usar la oficina del doctor Hemming, en Londres, para tus tratamientos, cuidando tu conveniencia.

- Qué generosos. Es asombroso que hayan hecho eso. –Draco estaba genuinamente enternecido por los esfuerzos de aquellos que mostraban su apoyo y amabilidad hacia él-. No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí, Hermione. Es abrumador.

- Te queremos, Draco. No porque estés con Harry, sino porque has probado ser un verdadero y valioso amigo para todos nosotros –dijo Hermione-. Irradias vida y eres un héroe hasta para ti mismo. Queremos quedarnos contigo tanto como podamos.

- Gracias –dijo Draco con un resollo, cerca de las lágrimas.

- Llámame cuando sepas la fecha y hora de tu cita y yo estaré allí para ir contigo –dijo Hermione-. Y disfruta tu baño de burbujas.

- Haré ambos. Gracias de nuevo, Hermione –dijo Draco-. Te llamaré pronto para hacerte saber de la poción. Adiós. –Colgó.

- ¿Qué diablos dijo? Sentí una emoción tan fuerte de ti –dijo Harry, hundido en burbujas.

- Está preocupada por mí, con mi salud, y me ha preguntado qué día estaría bien para que trabajemos en la poción –dijo Draco con una sonrisa brillante-. Hermione es muy buena amiga, Harry.

- Ella y Ron son los mejores amigos –dijo Harry-. Y se preocupan enormemente por ti.

- Sé que sí. Y eso es tan impresionante para mí –dijo Draco-. Me porté horrible con ellos por años, y ahora me han incluido en su pequeño grupo. Me siento culpable.

- No te sientas así. Ron y Hermione son lo bastante maduros como para saber que en aquél entonces sólo éramos niños –dijo Harry-. Y las cosas cambian… las personas cambian. Ellos saben eso.

- Yo nunca cambié –dijo Draco, casi tristemente-. No hasta hace unos meses.

- Eso no importa –dijo Harry-. Sí cambiaste. Y… es bueno que lo hicieras, pero… te habría amado de todos modos. Tal vez siempre lo hice. ¿Tú qué crees?

- No me amaste cuando te estabas cayendo de tu escoba y rompiéndote el brazo –dijo Draco, refiriéndose al partido de Quidditch de tanto atrás.

- Eso es verdad. Te detesté por eso. –Hary rió-. Pero… te amo ahora y eso es todo lo que importa. Y que tengamos una historia pasada es bueno, creo. Hace la vida interesante.

- Ven aquí –dijo Draco, mientras se acercaban en el agua para abrazarse-. Así está mejor. –Las burbujas son divertidas.

Al día siguiente, Draco y Harry regresaron al apartamento y se sintieron raros al estar en un lugar tanto más chico que la Mansión. Draco encontró algunos momentos de privacidad e hizo una cita para el siguiente miércoles. Harry estaba programado para volver al trabajo el siguiente lunes. Draco también llamó a Hermione para hacerle saber la fecha de la cita. Durante los siguientes dos días Draco se sintió un poco débil. Hubo un período de fatiga y debilidad general. Tenía un poco de frío y se quedó en el sofá, bajo un pequeño cobertor, a insistencia de Harry. Harry hizo palomitas y miraron viejas películas a blanco y negro todo el día, mientras Draco dormía de a ratos en los brazos de Harry. Ron y Hermione hicieron una breve visita una noche y jugaron a las cartas, mientras bebían cerveza y comían pretzels. El domingo, Harry hizo una fantástica ensalada de pollo, que le encantó a Draco, pero Harry notó que necesitaba ir a comprar víveres.

-... y tal vez más frutillas si encuentro algunas buenas –dijo Harry-. Bueno, menuda lista. ¿Te sientes lo bastante bien como para venir a hacer las compras?

- Sí. Puedo ir –dijo Draco-. Sólo tengo un poco de frío.

- Entonces quédate aquí. En el mercado siempre hace frío adentro –dijo Harry-. Sólo quédate en el sofá y yo haré las compras. Estoy acostumbrado y… no es gran cosa.

- Puedo ir –insistió Draco.

- Preferiría que te quedaras si tienes frío –dijo Harry-. Hace mucho frío en el mercado la mayor parte del tiempo, y como es domingo, seguro estará lleno de gente. Regresaré pronto. –Harry le dio a Draco un beso cariñoso y le acomodó un poco la manta antes de irse. Draco sonrió por su buena fortuna. No mucho después de que Harry se fuera, Draco se sintió un poco mareado y decidió tomarse un poco de jugo. Se paró, tambaleándose un poco, y camino hasta la cocina. Cada paso se hacía más difícil. Draco tomó un vaso del armario con manos temblorosas y abrió la heladera. Dejó que la puerta de la heladera se abriera y se sirvió el jugo. Mientras sostenía su vaso con una mano y se inclinaba para devolver la jarra a la heladera, el mundo empezó a girar y eventualmente todo se puso negro. Draco se desmayó con un golpe seco contra los azulejos del piso de la cocina. El vaso de jugó se quebró y la jarra se volcó por todo el suelo. Draco quedó inconsciente en el piso, con jugo mojándole las piernas. Un pequeño río de sangre empezó a correr desde su nariz, pasando por su ojo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre que fluía casi continuamente ensució su cabello rubio y se mezcló con el jugo del piso.

Harry estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento del apartamento, y, abriendo el maletero y fijándose rápidamente que no hubiera nadie, movió su mano para achicar todas las bolsas de comestibles y las levantó. Poco después, llegó al apartamento.

- Tienes suerte. Encontré unas fresas perfectas que te daré de a una a la vez como mi rey. –Harry rió y miró hacia el sofá. Draco no estaba ahí-. ¿Draco? –llamó Harry, pero no hubo respuesta-. ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Harry, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Harry decidió buscar en el baño. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, pero no había ningún Draco. Harry caminó por el vestíbulo, pasando por el living, y se volteó para entrar a la cocina cuando el aliento se le quedó en la garganta. Puso las pequeñas bolsas en la encimera y corrió hacia Draco, que seguía en el piso.

- ¡Mierda! –dijo Harry mientras volteaba la cabeza de Draco hacia él y notaba la sangre-. ¿Draco? –Harry lo abofeteó suavemente-. ¡Draco, despierta! –dijo Harry, tomándole el pulso y revisando su respiración. No quería moverlo todavía. ¿Qué hacer? Harry sacó su móvil rápidamente y llamó a Hermione.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Hermione.

- Hermione, soy yo... um, sobre Draco. Está… está desmayado en el piso y… hay sangre por todas partes. Es de la nariz, pero… tiene anemia y… ¿qué debo hacer? –preguntó Harry rápidamente, en pánico.

- ¿Chequeaste sus signos vitales? –dijo Hermione.

- Sí, está respirando normalmente, el pulso está bien y no hay respiración obstruida –dijo Harry-. No puedo levantarlo yo solo.

- Harry, puedes levitarlo –dijo Hermione.

- Ah sí, cierto –dijo Harry, distraído-. Perdón, es sólo que…

- Lo sé. Cálmate –dijo Hermione-. Un síntoma de la anemia es debilidad hasta el punto del mareo o desmayo. ¿Quieres que vaya un minuto?

- Sí, por favor –rogó Harry nerviosamente-. Yo puedo hacerlo, pero… yo sólo… lo encontré en el piso. Fui a hacer las compras y cuando vine… lo encontré donde está. Hermione… date prisa… -Harry se tragó un sollozo.

- Me apareceré ahora –dijo Hermione. Harry colgó y puso el teléfono en la encimera que podía alcanzar. Estiró un brazo para tomar algunas toallitas de cocina y las puso encima del jugo para secarlo. Hermione se apareció y fue a la cocina.

- Supongo que deberíamos moverlo –dijo Harry-. No quería hacer nada hasta saber que podemos moverlo. –El par revisó a Draco y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún hueso roto, y Harry levitó su cuerpo inerte del piso. Harry movió su mano y secó y limpió la ropa de Draco en un instante. Llevó a Draco gentilmente hasta el sofá y limpió toda la sangre de su nariz, cara, orejas y pelo. Llevó tres bols de agua caliente y enjabonada terminar el trabajo-. ¿No debería estar despertando? Ya casi pasó media hora.

- No estoy segura, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Hablaré con Madame Pomfrey por maguífono-. Hermione hizo la llamada y Madame Pomfrey ya sabía de la anemia de Draco, y le aseguró que se despertaría como máximo dentro de dos horas. Si seguía inconsciente por más tiempo, que la llamaran de inmediato. Madame Pomfrey también les dijo que verificaran el pulso de Draco frecuentemente por la severidad de su anemia; Draco ya había desarrollado una leve taquicardia cuando estaba en la escuela. Explicó que la taquicardia era una condición con latidos cardíacos más rápidos, los cuales eran necesarios para llevar más oxígeno del corazón a otras partes del cuerpo. Ya que la propia naturaleza de la anemia era disminuir el número de células rojas, las cuales cargan el oxígeno por todo el cuerpo, el corazón de Draco había desarrollado esa condición. A Harry le dolió físicamente oír esas noticias y apoyó su frente contra la de Draco.

- Dios –susurró Harry-. Draco, por favor... por favor... por favor… -Harry frotó el brazo de Draco y besó su mejilla repetidamente, tratando de despertarlo o mostrarle afecto.

- No te preocupes, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Estoy segura de que esta no es la primera vez que esto le pasa a Draco. Se pondrá bien.

- Odio esto, Herm –dijo Harry-. Me duele saber que está enfermo. Es como un cuchillo en mi pecho. Quiero… quiero curarlo, pero…

- Harry, escucha. Draco te haría un maleficio que dure hasta la próxima semana si supiera que estás mostrando debilidad por él –intentó Hermione-. Así que… endurécete y no lo trates con tanta ligereza. No lo cuides demasiado. Tú conoces a Draco mejor que nadie más y sabes que él no quiere eso.

- Ya sé –dijo Harry-. Y yo le dejo tener su espacio. También sabe que me gusta cuidarlo. Pero sólo me lo permite cuando no lo necesita. Cuando sí necesita ayuda, no me deja tocarlo.

- Guardaré las compras por ti si quieres –ofreció Hermione.

- Ambos lo haremos –dijo Harry-. Si Draco despierta y yo estoy aquí sentado, me gritará. Estúpido cabrón. –Harry lo besó rápidamente y fue a la cocina con Hermione. El desastre del jugo fue limpiado y los víveres casi eran acabados de guardarse cuando Draco despertó. Harry lo oyó en el sofá y fue hasta él-. Ahí estás.

- Qué... Creí que yo... –Draco se sentó y se sintió un poco mareado-. ¿Qué pasó?

- Regresé del mercado para encontrarte acostado en un charco de jugo, en el piso de la cocina –dijo Harry-. Si querías ponerte así de juguetón todo lo que tendrías que haber hecho era decírmelo.

- Me desmayé –confirmó Draco, luciendo avergonzado-. Yo… Apenas lo recuerdo. Tomé el jugo y… no recuerdo… cómo fue que…

- Te encontré allí, te traje aquí, te limpié un poco y ahora estás bien. –Harry lo hizo sonar como si no fuera nada-. Y… si todavía quieres hacer eso del jugo conmigo después, suena genial –dijo, tratando de levantar los ánimos.

- Harry, lo... lo siento –dijo Draco, frotándose los ojos.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry seriamente-. Si pudiera contar la cantidad de veces que me desmayé, te haría una puesta por todos tus galleons. Pasa. Supéralo. –Draco le dio a Harry una mirada triste y Harry fue a sentarse en el sofá y abrazarlo fuertemente-. Te amo tanto. Simplemente te amo, Draco.

- Gracias –susurró Draco contra el cuello de Harry-. Yo también te amo. Eres tan bueno conmigo. Me cuidas y... aprecio eso, Harry.

- Me encanta cuidarte. Me encanta. Vivo por esa mierda –dijo Harry-. Le da a mi vida un propósito y significado hacerlo por ti.

- No eres un esclavo –dijo Draco mientras se separaba del abrazo. Hermione asomó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Hermione. Draco miró a Harry.

- Le pedí ayuda a Hermione para determinar tu condición en el piso –dijo Harry-. Ella te dio un seis por mérito técnico, pero un nueve en variación artística por tu aterrizaje. –Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias, Hermione –dijo Draco-. ¿Sólo un nueve? Sé que soy un perfecto diez.

- Discutí con ella al respecto, pero... es una tía ruda –dijo Harry-. Yo te di un puntaje completo.

- Qué generoso de tu parte –dijo Draco sarcásticamente-. Estoy seguro de que fui un desastre. –Draco resopló por la nariz y Harry asintió-. Siempre me sale sangre por la nariz si me desmayo. Gracias por… ya sabes.

- Tú sabes cuánto me encanta bañarte –dijo Harry-. Es una maravilla que no te tenga siempre arrugado por estar en el agua todo el tiempo.

- Es una maravilla –dijo Draco con un poco de tristeza y vergüenza.

- Creo que me voy –dijo Hermione-. No es como si me necesitaran ni nada. Y… estaba tan aburrida en el trabajo hoy. Ya he hecho el papeleo de los siguientes dos meses y… se me acaban las tareas. Tal vez debería encontrarme un trabajo mejor.

- Estúpida, ya tienes un buen trabajo si no tienes mucho que hacer –dijo Harry-. Te pagan bien por aplastar el culo.

- Vete al infierno, Harry –soltó Hermione-. Draco, por favor enséñale modales, maldición.

- Soy un dios, pero ni siquiera yo puedo hacer tanto –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Potter es un caso perdido.

- Me voy. Llámenme después. –Hermione desapareció con un pequeño 'pop'.

- Dijo que no tengo modales. Ya le mostraré yo modales –dijo Harry mientras golpeaba el aire donde ella acababa de desaparecer.

- Sí, cariño, eso fue tan considerado –dijo Draco jalando a Harry para recostarse sobre su cuerpo en el sofá. Se movieron hasta quedarse cómodos.

- ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? Ah, y te traje fresas –dijo Harry-. Pensé en dártelas como un humilde sirviente.

- Eres tan malditamente bueno –dijo Draco-. Para.

- No puedo evitarlo. ¿No se supone que te venere continuamente? –bromeó Harry.

- Sí, se supone –dijo Draco-. Y lo haces. Realmente lo haces. Así que... sólo para.

- Draco, tranquilízate. Estaba bromeando –dijo Harry-. Aunque sí tiendo a venerar el suelo en el que caminas. –Draco sonrío y rió un poco por su idiotez. Pasó una mano por los indomables mechones de Harry, sólo amándolo. Harry besó su muñeca mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti? –preguntó Draco.

- Te enfrentarías a tamaña cuenta de electricidad por dejar la puerta de la heladera abierta demasiado tiempo –bromeó Harry. Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Estás loco –dijo Draco mientras se ponía más cómodo en el sofá. Harry apoyó su cabeza al lado de la de Draco y lo abrazó mientras otra película comenzaba en la televisión. Eventualmente, Harry se paró, fue a la cocina y le llevó a Draco un vaso de jugo frío. Draco se lo bebió de un trago antes de poner el vaso en la mesita ratonera, subiéndose luego el cobertor-. Tengo tanto frío.

- Te haré una rica cena caliente –dijo Harry-. ¿Algo en particular que te gustaría comer?

- No, elige tú –dijo Draco tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué te parece salmón hervido con papas al horno y brócoli al vapor? –preguntó Harry. El rostro de Draco se iluminó ante sus comidas favoritas.

- ¿Tienes salmón? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

- Compré salmón fresco en la pescadería cuando me fui –dijo Harry-. Sé cuánto te gusta… y el brócoli.

- Suena maravilloso –dijo Draco genuinamente-. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo ayudar. Me siento mucho mejor.

- Así está bien. Yo puedo hacerlo. Las papas y el brócoli son simples y sólo lleva un par de minutos hacer el salmón de todos modos –excusó Harry-. Sólo entra en calor y yo tendré todo cocinado en pocos minutos. –Draco asintió y Harry fue a cocinar para ambos. Para él. Draco se sintió culpable. Inválido. La calidez de la manta y la suavidad del sofá de cuero fueron demasiado y Draco se durmió.

- Draco. –Harry frotó su brazo-. Draco, la comida está lista, si quieres comer.

- Ah... vale... yo sólo... lo siento –dijo Draco soñolientamente mientras se paraba. Harry sujetó su brazo en un santiamén cuando lo vio tambalearse-. Estoy… supongo que estoy un poco débil por la… cosa de hoy.

- No importa –dijo Harry, pero lo observó cuidadosamente caminar solo hasta sentarse a la mesa. Pescado fresco. Draco sonrió mientras se sentaban. La comida estuvo maravillosa y Draco trató de comer tanto como podía. Harry se terminó todo, pero Draco logró más de la mitad.

- Eso estuvo delicioso, Harry. Debiste haber sido chef en lugar de un listillo luchador del crimen –dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez pueda ser ambos –dijo Harry-. Seré como el héroe de un cómic y lucharé el crimen durante el día y seré un chef durante las noches.

- Y yo seré tu gigoló ninfomaníaco atado a la cama de algún motel barato olvidado de la mano de dios con un cartel en neón rojo brillando en la ventana –dijo Draco. Harry rió entre dientes.

- ¿Estás diciendo que serás mi pequeña puta? –preguntó Harry.

- Absolutamente –dijo Draco livianamente. El resto de la noche fue pasado enroscados en el sofá juntos hasta la hora de irse a la cama. Draco se durmió inmediatamente al tocar las sábanas, pero Harry se quedó despierto por horas acariciando la pálida piel que anhelaba, antes de que el sueño lo encontrara.

- ¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Harry a Draco, quien había juntado todos los ingredientes de pociones-. Hermione dijo que estuviéramos allí nueve y media. Sólo nos quedan veinte minutos.

- Sí, estoy listo –dijo Draco mientras revisaba todo. El par salió del apartamento a un día nublado que amenazaba con tormenta. Al llegar, el par llamó a la puerta y Hermione respondió.

- Buenos días –dijo Hermione de forma alegre-. Ron se está poniendo los zapatos, Harry. ¿Desayunaron?

- Sí, Harry me hizo sus huevos especiales esta mañana –dijo Draco, pasándole a Hermione los paquetes y viales para la poción que ya harían.

- Hola –dijo Ron, entrando a la cocina-. ¿Estás listo para mover tus cosas?

- Sí. Encogimos todo ayer y lo pusimos en cajas –dijo Harry-. No puedo creer que hoy sea nuestra mudanza. Estoy tan emocionado que podría… enloquecer.

- Yo también. –Draco sonrió-. Esta será la primera noche en nuestro nuevo hogar. –Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura-. No puedo esperar.

- Deberíamos ser capaces de llevar todo a la casa y devolverlo a su tamaño para cuando ustedes dos hayan acabado con esa poción –dijo Ron-. Me alegra ya no tener que hacer ninguna maldita poción.

- Dios, siempre que oigo la palabra poción Snape se mete a mi cabeza –dijo Harry-. Y… preferiría que no lo hiciera. Ese hombre de plano asusta a veces.

- Bueno, bajemos a trabajar –dijo Hermione ansiosamente. Ron bufó en insulto y Hermione le dio una mirada severa.

- Bien, me voy –dijo Ron-. Vamos, Harry. –Ron le dio a Hermione un rápido beso y Harry se encontró a su mismo en un fuerte abrazo de parte de su dragón en un segundo.

- Te amo –dijo Draco dándole un beso en el cuello. Harry devolvió el gesto con un beso cerca de la oreja de Draco.

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi dragón –dijo Harry, dándole un apretón. Draco se estremeció de pena por dentro pero nunca dejó que Harry lo supiera. Ron y Hermione lo notaron y compartieron una pequeña mirada. Draco se separó del abrazo.- Regresaremos de noche.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas al celular antes de venir? De esa forma tú y Ron podrían comprar algo para cenar –dijo Draco.

- Buena idea –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Haremos eso. Bueno, ahora nos vamos. Adiós. –Ron y Harry se fueron en el SUV de Ron. Draco y Hermione soltaron un suspiro combinado.

- Será mejor que empecemos esta poción rápido para poder irnos. Tu cita es a las once¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione. Draco asintió de camino al sótano. Los ingredientes fueron meticulosamente rebanados, pesados y triturados a la perfección a medida que eran añadiditos al caldero. Los líquidos requeridos fueron añadidos también. La mezcla debía ser dejada por ocho horas sin tocar. Si Ron y Harry hubiesen decidido chequear la poción, habrían sabido eso. O tal vez ya lo sabían. O tal vez uno de ellos lo hacía.

Hermione y Draco se subieron al auto de Hermione y se alejaron de la casa en dirección al centro de Londres.

- Ah, Ron, maldición. Tengo que regresar a mi auto –dijo Harry, yendo con Ron por la ruta-. Dejé mi móvil en el auto.

- Tengo el mío –dijo Ron-. Podemos usarlo.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Harry. Ron buscó a tientas por el asiento.

- Maldición. Podría haber jurado que… busca en el asiento allí. –Harry buscó un móvil que sabía no estaba allí.

- No puedo encontrarlo. ¿Estás seguro de que lo trajiste? –preguntó Harry.

- Creí haberlo hecho. Bueno, joder. Regresemos a buscar el tuyo. –Ron hizo una vuelta en U y regresó a su casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa, las sospechas de Harry revelaron ser ciertas.

- Bueno, mira eso –dijo Harry livianamente-. Parece que cuando nos fuimos, también lo hicieron Hermione y Draco. Ahora me pregunto… ¿a dónde diablos pudieron haber ido? –Harry le dio una mirada a Ron, sabiendo que él conocía el plan.

- No tengo idea. ¿Por qué no tomas tu móvil y nos vamos? –preguntó Ron llanamente.

- Ron. ¿Adónde fueron? –preguntó Harry-. No es como si yo fuera un idiota. La poción en la que trabajaban hoy necesita ocho horas de inactividad. ¿Qué creen que soy, un flojo? Soy un detective, por el amor de dios. Y también creo que llevaron a Draco a un doctor hoy, porque vi el número marcado en su móvil cuando llamó.

- Harry, vete al infierno –dijo Ron, esperando que Harry saliera y tomara el móvil de su auto. Harry sacó el móvil de Ron de su bolsillo y se lo entregó-. Maldito seas. ¿Por qué haces esta mierda?

- Porque me gusta saber qué está pasando –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Hermione llevó a Draco a ver a un doctor –dijo Ron simplemente.

- Qué coñazo. Acabo de decirte que ya sé esa parte. ¿Quién¿Cuál doctor y por qué? Sé que no es por la anemia –dijo Harry. Ron dirigió su mirada al frente y no dijo nada por un largo momento, hasta que Harry ya no lo soportó-. Ron, respóndeme.

- No –dijo Ron llanamente, y no ofreció más explicación.

- Podría sacarlo de tu cabeza –dijo Harry.

- Y si lo haces, nunca más te hablaré –dijo Ron. Harry sintió la verdad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry-. Sabes que Draco significa más para mí que mi siguiente aliento¿y aún te niegas a decirme por qué va al doctor? No soy estúpido, Ron. Sé que hay… hay algo mal con él. Sé que está enfermo. ¿Por qué nadie me dice qué pasa?

- Harry, por favor –dijo Ron con obvio dolor en su rostro-. No… no puedo decir nada. Le prometí a Draco que no lo haría. Así que… no me presiones así.

- ¿Draco te pidió que no me lo dijeras? –preguntó Harry. Ron asintió tristemente-. Pero… ¿por qué?

- No lo sé –dijo Ron. Harry sintió la verdad-. Él solo… supongo que quiere decírtelo él mismo o algo. –Parte verdad.

- Bien –dijo Harry suavemente-. Ron¿qué tan enfermo está Draco?

- No tengo idea –dijo Ron. Verdad. Harry asintió y se quedaron sentados por unos minutos hasta que Harry salió a tomar su móvil de su auto. Harry volvió a subirse al SUV y Ron volvió a arrancar. De camino al apartamento de Harry ni una palabra fue hablada, hasta que Ron estacionó su camioneta-. Escucha, Harry… Quiero que sepas que siempre hemos sido mejores amigos¿verdad? Y… nunca te guardaría ningún secreto si no fuese… bueno, realmente importante para Draco. –Harry sonrió, volteándose hacia Ron.

- Sé eso –dijo Harry amablemente-. Y Ron, espero que te des cuenta de porqué hago las cosas que hago. –Eso dejó a Ron despistado.

- Um... claro. –Ron se encogió de hombros-. Si tú haces algo, tienes razones para hacerlo. –Ron asintió. Salieron de la camioneta y fueron al apartamento vacío. Habían siete cajas con lo que parecían ser pequeños muebles de juguete. Harry pasó las cajas, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado que ahora estaba vacío. Abrió el armario de dos puertas mientras Ron miraba. Harry movió su mano y un archivador de cuatro cajones apareció.

- Ron, por favor no le menciones esto ni a un alma. –Harry se volteó hacia él. Ron asintió, sin saber porqué asentía. Harry se volteó hacia el archivador y buscó entre todas las carpetas que había.

- Malfoy... Lucius... Narcissa... sí, Draco. –Harry sacó una gruesa carpeta, que estaba sujeta con una pinza en la parte de arriba. Pasó sus hojas y la abrió en una página. Harry señaló el texto allí y se lo mostró a Ron, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos. Ron miró lentamente a Harry, quien inclinó su cabeza curiosamente.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Ron lentamente-. ¿Lo sabías?

- Créelo –dijo Harry suavemente, antes de volver a cerrar la carpeta, devolverla al archivador y encoger éste para levantarlo. Harry se volteó hacia Ron brevemente y caminó de nuevo hacia el living, dejando a Ron momentáneamente perdido en sus pensamientos-. Vamos. Llevemos estas cosas a la nueva casa. Realmente quiero estar allí y tener todo en su lugar para cuando Draco llegue a casa. –El par movió las cajas de a una y las ubicaron de forma segura en la parte de atrás del SUV. Regresaron al apartamento a ver que no quedara nada. Harry limpió cada habitación mágicamente y devolvió las paredes a su color original. Con una última mirada al living, Harry pateó la alfombra con disgusto antes de salir y cerrar la puerta definitivamente. Ron notó la actuación final y le dio un masculino asiento en afirmativa a la acción de Harry.

El par condujo al otro lado de la ciudad, deteniéndose por hamburguesas, papas fritas y batidos en el camino. Comieron y desempacaron por el resto de la tarde, ubicando cada pieza apropiadamente y moviéndolas del modo que Draco hubiese considerado necesario. Harry sonrió por la selectividad de su vanidoso amante. Cuando cada habitación hubo sido terminada, Ron y Harry fueron por cervezas y se dejaron caer en el sofá del living.

- Podríamos ver televisión si tuviera señal –dijo Ron mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza. Ambos pusieron sus pies descalzos encima de la mesa ratonera y Harry dobló la muñeca. Vieron cómo los cables mágicamente se unían en los puntos correctos de cada aparato electrónico del living. Harry tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza mientras lo hacían-. Genial. – Harry encendió la televisión con el control remoto y ambos descansaron viendo el canal pornográfico un rato en silencio.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo Harry llanamente-. Bueno, técnicamente no es para ti. Es para Draco. Pero… espero que estés bien con ello.

- ¿Qué es? –dijo Ron mientras miraba tragar a una delgada gatita sexual.

- Le pediré a Draco que se case conmigo.

_Continuará…._

Si yo no muero antes x.x 

Respondiendo de antemano a las preguntas que van a hacerme:  
a) No, no regresé a las traducciones como lo estuve alguna vez. Me encantaría, pero realmente no tengo el tiempo necesario para ello.  
b) El único fic continuado por el momento será este (claro, si tiene reviews). ¿Por qué? Porque es mi favorito, no por su redacción (porque Kimber tenía tan poca práctica que hasta es difícil traducir a veces), sino por su inmensa emotividad y, por qué no admitirlo, FLUFF Y ANGST. 

c) Uh… Ya olvidé cuál era el punto C.

Dejen review, tengan un bonito día y adórenme aunque me tarde medio año en actualizar :D


	13. Enfermedad Secreta del Dragón, parte II

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle**

**Capítulo 8: Enfermedad Secreta del Dragón, las propias Confesiones de Harry y La Pregunta.**

**Parte II**

- Le pediré a Draco que se case conmigo –dijo Harry. Ambos se voltearon para verse. Ron asintió apreciativamente.

- Bien –dijo Ron, y nada más se dijo. El tiempo pasado en una amistad tal como la suya no necesitaba palabras después de tantos años. Era compañía silenciosa, y a veces el silencio dice más de lo que las palabras podrían. Ron puso su gran mano encima del hombro de Harry y le dio un apretón de forma reconfortante y masculina. Harry asintió tristemente y Ron retiró su mano, ambos continuando mirando la tele, cambiando entre canales de deportes mientras compartían una cerveza.

Hermione y Draco habían llegado al despacho del doctor en hora. Draco rellenó los formularios con la ayuda de Hermione y esperaron. Draco sacudía su pierna nerviosamente. Hermione tomó su mano y él le agradeció silenciosamente. Cuando su nombre fue llamado, Hermione insistió en entrar a la sala con él. Él no se quejó. La enfermera entró con ellos y tomó varias muestras de sangre. Draco nunca se encogió. Después de dar una muestra de orina, la enfermera le dijo a Draco que se pusiera la pequeña bata y esperara al doctor.

- Hermione, yo... –Draco sonrió. Hermione se volteó y Draco se desvistió y se puso la bata. Se sentó en la mesa de examinación y se cubrió con una sábana-. No soy una persona tímida –dijo Draco mientras Hermione se daba la vuelta-. Pero… es raro tenerte aquí.

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Hermione-. He visto a Harry desnudo cientos de veces. Tantas veces como estuvo en la enfermería en la escuela y tantas veces como le han disparado o lastimado; cualquiera creería que está todo el tiempo desnudo.

- Harry tiene un cuerpo muy lindo –dijo Draco en apreciación-. No hablemos del cuerpo de Harry. Creo que puede ser un problema para cuando llegue el doctor, si me concentro demasiado y estoy en una bata de hospital. –Hermione rió entre dientes-. Estoy nervioso. Nunca me pongo nervioso.

- Tienes una buena razón para estar nervioso –le reconfortó Hermione-. Esta es una cita muy importante. Y… me alegra estar aquí contigo, Draco. Siempre es mejor tener a alguien contigo que entienda y pueda darte el apoyo necesario.

Los dos hablaron por casi media hora antes de que tres doctores entraran. Todos se presentaron y estudiaron el registro médico de Draco de arriba abajo. Las muestras de sangre y orina ya habían sido examinadas y el diagnóstico y pronóstico resultaron en los mismos efectos.

Hermione se fue de la habitación y se sentó en una silla al lado de la puerta, en el vestíbulo, mientras los doctores le daban a Draco una examinación mágica y física completa que duró más de dos horas. Los tres doctores eran medimagos especialistas en sus campos respectivos. El Doctor Hemming era un hombre de naturaleza muy cortés y amable con unos modales muy calmantes que relajaban a todos en la habitación. Hermione entró cuando el examen físico hubo acabado. Cuando entró notó que Draco estaba notoriamente más pálido y cubierto de los moretones de los que Harry había hablado. Se había quitado los encantamientos de ocultación. Hermione nunca dejó que Draco supiera que había notado los moretones.

- Creo que podemos ayudarle, Señor Malfoy –dijo el Doctor Hemming ligeramente-. Su Monocriptitis no está tan avanzada en su segunda fase como se creyó en un principio. Hay un grupo prototipo recibiendo los tratamientos más avanzados tecnológicamente conocidos tanto por la sociedad mágica como muggle.

- Los métodos comúnmente conocidos para tratar la Monocriptitis son quimioterapia y tratamiento radiactivo. Ese también sería el caso con usted; sin embargo, las mejoras hechas son mucho más rápidas para ver resultados en magos. Normalmente, con los pacientes muggles, la quimioterapia y la radiación son dadas en un curso de seis a diez meses. Con los magos, el período de tiempo se reduce a sólo tres meses. La magia que recorre la sangre de un mago realmente ayuda al proceso de curación cuando se activa con hechizos diseñados especialmente, pociones y encantamientos fortificantes.

- Hay un número limitado de participantes en el programa de este nuevo tratamiento y debería usted saber que estos métodos no han sido aprobados por la comunidad médica mágica aún. Ha habido mucho éxito con ellos, y se cree que serán aceptados como práctica común dentro de dos años.

- Si decide participar en los tratamientos, Señor Malfoy, se le pedirá que firme un formulario de emanación de tal efecto. Lo que es más, si decide usted participar en los tratamientos anteriormente mencionados, comenzará con una ronda de medicamentos para fortalecer su sistema inmunológico y salud y un poco de la anemia antes de sobrellevar cualquiera de las sesiones de quimioterapia o radiación.

- Tendrá algunas semanas para decidir si le gustaría participar y se le dará extensa información sobre qué proceso en cada ronda de tratamiento se le suministrará y sus posibles efectos secundarios. Se hará todo esfuerzo posible para asegurar que su nivel de comodidad es tolerable durante terrible experiencia. Se le dará una lista de hechizos curativos que pueden ser auto-administrados a tiempo que los necesite. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

- Si opto por rechazar los tratamientos, ¿su pronóstico aún es que viviré uno o dos años? –preguntó Draco.

- Dependiendo de la severidad de sus síntomas anémicos, sí. Ese sería el período aproximado de supervivencia –dijo el Doctor Waverly-. Las buenas noticias son que mientras recibe el tratamiento de la Monocriptitis, su anemia disminuirá. Los síntomas de la anemia y la Monocriptitis son bastante similares, y por ende, los síntomas de ambos deberían reducir. –Draco asintió con una sonrisa diminuta.

- ¿Puede aproximar el período de mi supervivencia con el tratamiento? –dijo Draco.

- Desafortunadamente, no podemos determinar de antemano cómo cada paciente individual reaccionará a los tratamientos. Y, dado su severo estado anémico, su progreso sería incluso más difícil de predecir –dijo el Doctor Lanely.

- ¿Mejor predicción? –dijo Draco inmutablemente-. No quiero pasar por todo esto sin siquiera un hilo de esperanza de que viviré más de… digamos tres años –dijo Draco-. Si me dicen que puedo vivir al menos tres años con estos tratamientos entonces lo consideraré más. Si no, probablemente optaré por rechazarlo. Pónganse en mi lugar. Sé que soy hombre muerto de todos modos, ¿así que cuál es la diferencia?

- Es mi opinión personal que usted viviría al menos esa cantidad de tiempo si reacciona a los tratamientos de la forma en la que sospecho –dijo el Doctor Waverly-. Tengo otros dos pacientes con anemia y Monocriptitis a los que le va bastante bien. A uno de ellos le he tratado por más de dos años y está en un estado de completa inactividad. El otro caballero tiene otro factor de deradiabetes, pero también ha superado un año bajo mi cuidado y también tiene estado inactivo con su enfermedad.

- Dígame, señor. El estado inactivo de la Monocriptitis, ¿es ese el objetivo hasta que una cura completa se encuentre? ¿Y aproximadamente cuánto tiempo de tratamiento es necesario para alcanzar la fase inactiva? –preguntó Hermione. Draco estuvo complacido.

- La fase de inactividad será alcanzada aproximadamente a los tres meses y ese es el objetivo en este momento. Se está sobrellevando más estudios e investigaciones sobre la Monocriptitis y algunas llevan a curas posibles después de ser analizadas en profundidad –dijo el Doctor Hemming-. Monitorearemos, por supuesto, la condición del Señor Malfoy muy cercanamente durante el primer mes y requeriremos dos visitas semanales durante ese tiempo. Durante el segundo y tercer mes se requerirá una visita semanal. Después de ese tiempo, si el Señor Malfoy requiere más quimioterapia, podrá ser administrada en la base necesaria hasta que se llegue a la fase inactiva.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de predecir la duración de la inactividad? ¿Y qué hace que la inactividad se altere y la enfermedad reflote? –preguntó Draco.

- La duración de la inactividad de la Monocriptitis es diferente en cada paciente. Sin embargo, el promedio mejor estimado es aproximadamente de un año desde el primer tratamiento. La inactividad acabará eventualmente, pero puede ser debilitada si el paciente fue expuesto a cualquier poción, reacciones químicas violentas, trauma mental o físico severo u otros eventos de tal naturaleza. Si eso ocurre, los tratamientos se reanudarán hasta que la fase inactiva vuelva a ser alcanzada –dijo el Doctor Lanely amablemente.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha alcanzado un paciente la inactividad? –preguntó Draco.

- Estos tratamientos sólo han sido usados durante los últimos cuatro años –dijo el Doctor Hemming-. La máxima cantidad de veces que un paciente alcanzó la fase inactiva fue de tres. Después de eso, la sangre de la paciente se había debilitado considerablemente por un evento inesperado y optó por no tomar el cuarto tratamiento de quimioterapia. Fue su opción. Yo personalmente siento que ese cuarto tratamiento le habría funcionado, pero su situación personal y circunstancias fueron críticas en su decisión de salirse.

- Ya veo –dijo Draco-. Bueno, estoy más alentado que antes. Necesitaré, por supuesto, tiempo para llegar a una conclusión final. Les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su dedicación y generosidad para hacer posible que tenga estos tratamientos en Londres si los requiero. Su conocimiento y habilidades son altamente encomiables. –Draco estrechó cada una de las manos de los doctores en apreciación. Hermione también lo hizo. Los tres doctores dejaron la habitación antes de que Hermione abrazara fuerte a Draco y lo sostuviera con emoción reconfortante.

- Eso fue tan alentador –dijo Hermione brillantemente-. ¿No crees?

- Sí –dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de alivio-. Es más de lo que había esperado, para ser honestos. Fueron muy amables.

- El Doctor Hemming es tan buen hombre –dijo Hermione-. Lo conozco desde que empecé a trabajar en el Ministerio. Pero, Draco… no puedo evitar emocionarme por ti. No quiero influenciarte demasiado, pero… espero que tomes los tratamientos. Lamento decir eso, pero… es verdad.

- Comprendo –dijo Draco mientras se deslizaba de la mesa y empezaba a quitarse la bata. Hermione se dio la vuelta y Draco soltó una suave risa-. No soy tímido, pero… gracias.

- Draco, ¿por qué no... dejas de hacerte los encantamientos de ocultación para cubrir tu piel? –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco-. Me veo horrible sin ellos, Hermione. Mírame. –Hermione se volteó para ver a Draco en boxers, cubierto en moretones.

- Tu ropa cubre la mayoría. Y ya sabes que Harry ya los ha visto de todos modos –dijo Hermione-. Además eres conciente de que un encantamiento de ocultación constante puede estar dañando tu tejido celular. ¿Hace cuánto que usas los encantamientos?

- Cerca de cinco años –admitió Draco culpablemente. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Draco! –dijo Hermione, incrédula-. No deberías haberlo usado tanto tiempo. Nunca uses un encantamiento por más de tres a cinco días.

- Sí tomé pequeños descansos entre encantamientos cuando sabía que estaría solo –dijo Draco-. Pero… no puedo soportar verme así, Hermione. Soy… es horrible.

- Tonterías –dijo Hermione-. Son sólo moretones y los he visto peores. Confía en mí, he visto a Harry mucho peor que eso antes. Por favor no uses los encantamientos.

- Bien, no lo usaré –dijo Draco mientras continuaba vistiéndose. Hermione lo ayudó rápidamente con su cuello.

- Lo siento, fue costumbre. Ron nunca logra ponerse bien el cuello. –Hermione sonrió. Draco rió un poco.

- Yo le hago eso a Harry –dijo Draco-. Tampoco logra el cuello derecho. Idiota. –Draco sonrió ante el pequeño recuerdo que se reprodujo en su mente al ajustarle el cuello del smoking a Harry. Draco suspiró en anhelo por él. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido el par fue al escritorio de la entrada, donde un gran paquete de formularios, folletos e información esperaba por Draco. Había una tarjeta de presentación adjuntada en el frente con el número para inscribirse al estudio médico de los tratamientos. Draco tomó el paquete y él y Hermione salieron del despacho. Toda la visita había durado aproximadamente cinco horas. El par regresó a la casa de Hermione y bajó al laboratorio de pociones. Chequearon las pociones y luego inspeccionaron el paquete de información juntos, leyendo y discutiendo cada palabra hasta que el móvil de Draco sonó.

- ¿Hola? –dijo Draco, sabiendo quién sería.

- Hola, cielo –dijo Harry dulcemente-. Te extrañé todo el día.

- Yo también te extrañé –dijo Draco con una sonrisa de enamorado-. ¿Ya tienen todo en su tamaño original?

- Sí, lo hicimos. Sólo estábamos esperando a que tú vinieras y nos dijeras lo mal que arreglamos los muebles –dijo Harry, y luego oyó la gloria de la risa de Draco, que calentaba su alma.

- Tiemblo al pensarlo –dijo Draco-. Entre ustedes dos, espero que al menos hayan puesto los muebles del dormitorio en el dormitorio.

- Mientras esa sea la única habitación que te preocupa, por mí está bien –dijo Harry-. Lo hicimos bien. Estás, por supuesto, en la libertad de mover y reacomodar a tu gusto, como siempre. ¿Cómo va la poción?

- Ah... um... –Draco rápidamente miró el caldero-. Como se esperaba. Le lleva un par de horas más, pero si tú y Ron ya acabaron, ¿por qué no vienen y traen algo de cenar?

- Estaba esperando que tú y Hermione pudieran venir aquí a cenar –dijo Harry-. Puede que tengamos un invitado inesperado viniendo y yo tengo una pequeñísima sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Sí? –cuestionó Draco-. ¿Qué es?

- Sabes que no te lo diré –dijo Harry con una pequeña risa-. Pero es tu decisión la localidad de la cena. Hay un restaurante fabuloso cerca de aquí que sirve un fabuloso fettuccine Alfredo. Podría ordenar algo, y ya tenemos vino frío.

- Eso suena genial. Deja que le pregunte a Hermione –dijo Draco. Draco le contó a Hermione de los planes y ella aceptó prontamente al arreglo-. Eso sería encantador, Harry. Gracias. Cuidaremos un poco esta poción y estaremos allí dentro de una hora. ¿Está bien?

- Perfecto. Justo como tú, mi dragón –dijo Harry-. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Te veo cuando llegue a casa –dijo Draco a propósito.

- Te estaré esperando –dijo Harry-. Adiós. –Ambos colgaron y Draco se dio a sí mismo un pequeño sacudón de satisfacción por tener un sentimiento tan maravilloso-. Oh dios, lo amo tanto que es irreal.

- Lo sabemos. –Hermione rió entre dientes-. Es totalmente obvio, Draco.

- Lo que daría por pasar los siguientes cincuenta años con él –dijo Draco con un ligero sollozo-. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin Harry en ella. –Draco retuvo las lágrimas con determinación.

- No lo imagines. Harry está en ella –dijo Hermione-. Y tú conoces a Harry lo bastante bien como para saber que nunca deja nada pasar y nunca se rinde con lo que quiere. Harry te necesita, Draco. Tanto como tú lo necesitas a él. Y de una forma raramente retorcida, tal vez siempre ha sido así.

- A veces pienso eso. –Draco resolló-. En el colegio siempre éramos nosotros dos. Potter y Malfoy. Opuestos en cada forma imaginable. Entonces... ¿entonces qué es lo que hace que esto funcione para nosotros ahora? No lo puedo entender, pero… no importa si lo entiendo o no. Sí necesito a Harry. Más y más cada día. –El par trabajó un poco más en la poción que ya habían empezado y, aunque necesitaba algunas horas más de reposo, ya estaba perfectamente formada. Leyeron más sobre la Monocriptitis antes de guardar todo en el sobre.

- ¿Crees que puedes conducir el auto de Harry hasta tu nueva casa? Yo podría manejar mi auto y tú me sigues –dijo Hermione-. Es sólo como a cuatro kilómetros de todos modos.

- Claro, puedo hacer eso –dijo Draco-. Aún no tengo licencia, pero he conducido muchas veces y Harry dice que lo tengo en la naturaleza. –Draco sonrió. Cada uno se subió a su respectivo vehículo y Draco siguió a Hermione cuatro kilómetros y medio hasta la nueva casa. Cada uno estacionó adecuadamente y Draco decidió tocar el timbre. Harry llegó riendo a la puerta y la abrió. Se acercó a Draco amorosamente y se abrazaron en la entrada de su nuevo hogar.

- Bienvenido a casa –dijo Harry.

- Siempre es casa dondequiera que tú estés –dijo Draco mientras se separaban para un rápido beso, extrañándose. Harry los hizo entrar y cerró la puerta. Draco le dio a Hermione un tour por los dos pisos principales.

- Draco, esto es absolutamente encantador –dijo Hermione de los arreglos y de la casa en general-. Y es típico de ustedes dos. Una linda combinación. Hermione entró al comedor formal, que tenía una mesa provisoria hasta que encontraran otra. Hermione y Draco discutían sobre la paleta de colores para el living cuando el maguífono sonó.

- Hola, esta es la residencia del famoso Draco Malfoy y el humilde Harry Potter –dijo Harry con una risa, mientras Draco y Hermione llegaban, sonriendo.

- Sé quién es –dijo Albus con una risita-. ¿Cómo se están ajustando?

- Muy bien. Me encanta este lugar –dijo Harry-. Es muy lindo. Deberías verlo.

- Quizás lo haga. ¿Cuándo sugieres que vaya a visitar? –preguntó Albus de forma practicada.

- No puedo pensar en un momento mejor que el presente –dijo Harry también de forma ensayada-. De hecho, Ron y Hermione están aquí y nos encantaría compartir fettuccini italiano y vino contigo esta noche si puedes tomarte un momento.

- Espléndido. Acepto tu graciosa hospitalidad –dijo Albus-. ¿A qué hora servirán la cena?

- Creo que la cena se servirá aproximadamente a las siete –dijo Harry demasiado amablemente-. Eso es casi una hora, y estaré recogiendo nuestras cenas en aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. –La conversación estaba bien practicada.

- Estaré esperando ansiosamente la comida en tan buena compañía, al igual que ver tu nuevo hogar –dijo Albus.

- Bien. Me alegra que puedas venir –dijo Harry-. Puede que tenga una pequeña sorpresa para ti cuando llegues.

- Muy interesante –dijo Albus suspicazmente-. ¿Te importaría explayarte en ese punto?

- No, no lo haré. –Harry sonrió-. Sólo ven. Significaría mucho para mí.

- Muy bien –dijo Albus-. Llegaré un poco antes de las siete.

- Excelente. Adiós –dijo Harry, colgando-. Bueno, ¿no es lindo?

- Creí que habías dicho que el invitado era inesperado –acusó Draco.

- ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que iba a llamar? Eso fue inesperado, ¿no? –cuestionó Harry con una ceja arqueada. Draco y Hermione tenían expresiones inquisitivas similares.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Ron de los moretones. Draco buscó a Harry con los ojos.

- Tengo moretones –dijo Draco-. Por mi anemia –dijo Draco sabiendo que era mentira. Harry nunca se encogió ni dijo una palabra, poniendo tanto a Draco como a Hermione en alfileres.

- ¿Le gustaría a alguien una cerveza o un refresco? –preguntó Harry ligeramente mientras se paraba-. O podríamos empezar el vino. Ron, ¿quieres otra cerveza o un vaso de vino?

- Creo que me quedo con la cerveza –dijo Ron.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

- Vino, por favor –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Draco? –preguntó Harry con una mirada que penetró directamente el alma de Draco.

- Vino, por favor. –Draco sonrió nerviosamente. Harry caminó hacia la cocina-. Ron, ¿qué le pasa a Harry? –susurró Draco-. Está actuando tan… extraño.

- No lo sé –dijo Ron como si fuera estúpido-. Para mí está bien. No lo vi actuar raro.

- Harry supo que estabas mintiendo y no dijo nada –le susurró Hermione a Draco.

- Lo sé. Tal vez esté esperando hasta que ustedes dos se vayan para preguntarme al respecto –dijo Draco.

- ¿Preguntar respecto a qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Nada. Sólo... bueno, nada –dijo Draco. Harry regresó con vasos de vino para Draco y Hermione y una cerveza para Ron. Charlaron por un rato hasta que Harry se levantó y se puso los zapatos.

- Supongo que iré a buscar la comida –dijo Harry-. Encargué ensalada para todos. Espero que eso esté bien. Creo que escogeré algo de postre mientras estoy allí. Me llevaré mi propio auto ya que Draco tan amablemente lo trajo. Gracias por eso, Draco. –Harry sonrió dulcemente, girando un cuchillo en la tripa de Draco-. Regreso en un rato. –Harry pronto dejó la casa y desapareció de la vista.

- Esto me está volviendo loco –dijo Draco-. No puedo… no puedo mentirle así.

- ¿Sobre qué le estás mintiendo? –preguntó Ron.

- Los moretones –dijo Draco-. No tienen nada que ver con anemia. Son de algo más de lo que Harry no sabe aún. Y… le diré después de que Albus llegue.

- Espera hasta la cena –dijo Hermione-. De esa forma ninguno de nosotros estará demasiado molesto como para comer o tener una agradable conversación.

- Trata de ver cuánto vino puedes hacer que Harry trague antes de que lo escupas –dijo Ron-. De esa forma estará todo dulce y tranquilo.

- ¿Como tú ahora? ¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado? –preguntó Hermione.

- Seis o siete –dijo Ron-. Quizás diez.

- ¿Diez? Ronald Weasley. No tiene sentido beber excesivamente –dijo Hermione-. Además tendrás que conducir tu camioneta luego y no puedes estar intoxicado.

- Tranquilízate, Herm –dijo Ron-. Comeré de todos modos. Eso me nivelará. –Los tres hablaron de la mudanza y Draco le mencionó el laboratorio en el sótano a Hermione.

- Oh, me encantaría verlo –dijo Hermione mientras se paraban. Draco la condujo hacia la puerta del sótano, pero no pudo abrirla.

- Qué raro –dijo Draco, probando de nuevo la traba. Draco sacó su varita y probó varios hechizos pero ninguno funcionó-. Harry trancó la mazmorra. ¿Por qué diablos haría eso?

- ¡Ron! –gritó Hermione desde la otra habitación-. ¿Por qué Harry trabó el sótano?

- Ni idea –dijo Ron-. ¿Dónde está el sótano?

- Idiota –dijo Hermione-. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Harry regrese.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo trancaría? –Draco le frunció el ceño a la puerta-. ¿Por qué?

- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Hermione-. Quizás haya guardado algo allí abajo o algo. Regresará dentro de poco. –Los dos tomaron asiento en el living con Ron y miraron deportes-. ¿Por qué quieres mirar todo el juego? ¿No es sólo el resultado final lo que importa?

- Bueno, sí, pero... es así… um… bueno –dijo Ron-. Sólo… déjame en paz, Herm. Me gusta mirarlo.

- Yo puedo ver el atractivo en ver deportes –dijo Draco mientras Ron cambiaba de nuevo el canal y caía en luchas-. No me va mucho mirar luchas, pero puedo ver porqué sería entretenido. Es todo por el espectáculo, creo.

- No, es real –dijo Ron. Hermione y Draco rieron entre dientes-. Ves, mira eso. Hacen eso y es real. Los tres estaban inmersos en una acalorada discusión sobre las luchas siendo nada más que una actuación calculada y habilidades acrobáticas practicadas cuando Harry llegó.

- Eso fue rápido –dijo Draco.

- Sí. El lugar no está lejos –dijo Harry-. ¿Puso alguien la mesa? –Los tres se miraron entre ellos. Harry rodó los ojos-. No, no importa. Yo lo haré. –Harry rió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Hermione y Draco lo siguieron.

- Lo siento, simplemente... no se me ocurrió –dijo Draco un poco avergonzado.

- No importa. Quise mencionarlo –dijo Harry mientras sacaba los contenedores de las muchas bolsas que había traído.

- Um... ¿dónde están los platos? –preguntó Hermione. Harry se lo señaló y le mostró a Draco y Hermione dónde había desempacado todo-. Ya veo. Bonita organización.

- Conveniente –dijo Harry. Los dos tomaron los platos, vasos y cubiertos y pusieron la mesa para cinco-. Espero que hayan puesto la mesa para seis.

- ¿Seis? –Draco contó rápidamente-. Solo somos cinco.

- Te dije que habría un invitado inesperado –dijo Harry.

- ¿No es Albus el invitado inesperado? –preguntó Draco.

- No –dijo Harry, pero no cedió nada más. Harry señaló los platos y Draco obedientemente puso otro lugar. Hermione cuestionó el lugar extra y Draco le explicó lo que Harry había dicho. Ambos estaban confundidos y alterados. Harry acababa de poner los condimentos para la ensalada y pan caliente cuando Albus, y para su sorpresa, el profesor Snape, se aparecieron-. Bienvenidos, Albus, Profesor.

- Qué bonito –comentó Albus del comedor.

- Estoy seguro de que tendrán en consideración que esta es nuestra primera noche aquí y Draco tendrá todo perfectamente decorado pronto –comentó Harry, tomando la mano de Draco.

- He traído lo que pediste –dijo Snape. Harry asintió.

- Gracias, Severus –dijo Harry cortamente-. La comida está caliente, si gustan sentarse. –Todos se sentaron. La comida fue bastante encantadora y la conversación se movió de tema en tema. Pronto toda la ensalada, pasta y baklava estuvo terminada. Todos estaban disfrutando lo que quedaba de vino.

-... igual que los cuatro años con el elixir de Catacolumba –comentó Snape.

- Draco, tengo algo para ti en la mazmorra –dijo Harry.

- Noté que la habías trabado –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué es?

- Bajemos a ver –dijo Harry-. Todos pueden venir. –Todos se pararon y siguieron a Harry, que dirigía a Draco hacia la puerta del sótano. Harry movió su mano de forma rápida y complicada y destrabó la puerta.

- ¿Ese movimiento fue necesario? –preguntó Draco.

- No, pero hace que me vea bien. –Harry rió mientras los dirigía por las escaleras. Al pie de las mismas Draco se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Dios mío... Harry... no es verdad –dijo Draco dando varios pasos para ver el enorme aparato que había querido en la exhibición de ciencia. Snape, Albus y Hermione fueron a ver la complicada monstruosidad, apoyada en una simple mesa negra de pociones. Habían estantes en la pared posterior, llenos de todo tipo de frascos, viales, corchos y cualquier herramienta imaginable para la creación de pociones-. Harry… ¿cuándo…? ¿cómo...?

- Tú lo querías. Yo lo compré –dijo Harry-. Eres demasiado complicado. Si quieres algo, ve a comprarlo.

- Simpletón –insultó Draco con amor. Harry dio su sonrisa torcida.

- Esto es fascinante –dijo Hermione-. Miren los conductos y tubos. Nunca vi tal complejidad.

- Severus, ¿dijiste que tenías los suministros? –preguntó Harry. Snape sacó una pequeña caja de su túnica y la apoyó en el piso. Con un movimiento de su varita se convirtió en un baúl. Un juego completo de todos los suministros necesarios de la mejor calidad y cantidad para hacer cualquier poción común. Draco caminó hasta Harry y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo amorosamente. Ambos pudieron haberse perdido regresando de ese beso.

- Gracias –dijo Draco suavemente, con la más pequeña de las sonrisas satisfechas-. Eres tan bueno conmigo.

- Es Pociones. Es como una maldición para mí. –Harry sonrió-. Pero Pociones siempre fue tu estudio más fuerte. Siempre creí que algún día reemplazarías a Snape y sacarías a los estudiantes de su miseria.

- Cierra la boca, Potter –intervino Snape.

- Tenía otro trabajo –dijo Draco-. No lo hice muy bien, pero lo tenía.

- Fue bueno, ¿huh? –preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a la tarea de Draco de matarlo como mortífago-. Si estuviera muerto no podríamos estar juntos. ¿No? –El cuchillo volvió a retorcerse en el pecho de Draco.

- Por supuesto, idiota –dijo Draco, separándose y analizando de nuevo el aparato. Todos comentaron sobre el laboratorio excepto por Ron y Harry, quienes sólo se encogieron de hombros ante la inútil basura-. Esto es maravilloso. No puedo esperar a usarlo.

- ¿Qué harás primero? –preguntó Albus-. Siempre quise saber qué poción sería la primera en hacerse por alguien con tanto conocimiento y habilidad.

- En mi caso, tendré que hacer más agente coagulante por mi anemia –dijo Draco-. Pero me gustaría experimentar con una versión más densa después de haber completado la primera, por supuesto. Después me gustaría hacer algunas cosas para Harry y para mí. –Discutieron muchas otras pociones y qué sería una buena mezcla de esto y aquello para mejorar la eficiencia de algunas pociones.

- ¿Le gustaría a alguien más vino, o café tal vez? –preguntó Harry. Albus, Snape y Ron aceptaron el café. Ron aceptó más baklava de miel bajo el escrutinio de Hermione. El grupo ascendió las escaleras para descansar en el living, mientras Harry y Hermione preparaban el café en la cocina de Harry.

- ¿Tuvieron un día productivo con Draco? –le preguntó Harry mientras servía el café.

- Sí. Fue muy productivo –dijo Hermione honestamente. Harry tuvo que esforzarse por retener un comentario.

- Bien –dijo Harry-. Esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Y sé cuán eficientes ambos son. –Hermione no pudo permitir que sospecha entrara en su mente. Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras termina de servir el café y ponerlo en una bandeja. Se sentaron cómodamente en el living. Draco y Hermione intercambiaban miradas durante toda la encantadora conversación que cambió de tema muchas veces. En una notoria pausa de la conversación, Harry se aclaró la garganta.

- Me alegra que todos pudieran acompañarnos a Draco y a mí en nuestra nueva casa esta noche –dijo Harry-. No es sólo la primera noche que pasaremos aquí, sino que hay algo más que deseo compartir con Draco. –Harry apoyó su taza de café en la pequeña mesa a para ese propósito, se paró y dio dos pasos para jalar a Draco ligeramente y que se parara en el centro de la habitación. Sus miradas se encontraron y sostuvieron por varios momentos. Ambos radiaban amor puro por el otro mientras se sostenían de las manos-. Lo que deseo compartir contigo es mi vida. Draco, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –Todos los nervios en la habitación se alteraron y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en la esquina de los labios de Harry. Draco tenía los ojos abiertos como platos con algo parecido al asombro, emoción, y miedo.

- Yo... Yo um... –tartamudeó Draco-. Harry, creo… creo que tengo que decirte algo antes de responder esa pregunta. Y… tal vez debiste haberlo sabido antes, pero… pero no pude decírtelo. Así que solo… espera hasta que te diga lo que tengo que decirte antes de que vuelvas a pedir eso de nuevo.

- Por favor –dijo Harry livianamente-. ¿Qué es? –Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Po... Por qué no te sientas? –preguntó Draco nerviosamente mientras se frotaba las manos. Harry asintió livianamente y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá, junto a Albus. Draco tomó la mano de Harry-. Es muy difícil para mí decir esto, Harry.

- Draco, ¿podrías retener ese pensamiento un minuto? –preguntó Harry. Draco estuvo de nuevo aturdido mientras asentía. Harry se paró y salió un momento de la habitación, mientras los demás se miraban mutuamente y esperaban con el aliento retenido. Harry regresó a la habitación con una carpeta abierta en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Hermione.

- Este es el archivo personal de Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry, sin levantar la vista de la carpeta.

- ¿Archivo personal? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué quieres decir? –Harry le dio a Draco una fuerte sonrisa y luego pasó su dedo por la página.

- Draco Malfoy. Nacido el nueve de Septiembre a las cuatro y diecinueve con un peso de dos kilos con 581 gramos. Asistió a la escuela Brighton para chicos empezando a los cuatro hasta los diez, con varios tutores y maestros en casa de los cuales tengo la lista completa de nombres -dijo Harry-. Asistió a Hogwarts... blah blah blah... enemigo número uno, Harry Potter. Ninguna sorpresa aquí. Habilidades conocidas... hmm. Muy interesante. Aquí estamos: registro médico. Las enfermedades de la niñez habituales incluyendo varicela y paperas a los siete y a los nueve. Todos los dientes en perfecto estado. Atacado por la anemia durante la infancia y desarrollado taquicardia como resultado de la anemia mientras asistía a Hogwarts, en cuarto año. Tiene dos brazos rotos de cada lado con una fractura leve del cúbito, fractura fina de la clavícula izquierda, una mandíbula rota, un tobillo roto, numerosos ojos negros, y siete narices rotas. Creo que fui responsable personalmente de al menos cuatro de esas. -Harry rodó los ojos-. Tres afecciones de ojo, sinfín de síntomas relacionados a la anemia, uña del dedo gordo del pie derecho crecida para adentro, que duele como la mierda, varias raspaduras, notables magulladuras... -Harry se pausó para pasar varias páginas más.

- Malfoy, Draconis Lucius, mortífago iniciado el dieciséis de noviembre. En una nota más personal, me aterra que tengas el nombre de tu padre. Viajes al Callejón Diagon en los últimos ocho meses: cuatro; viajes a Londres en los últimos ocho meses: siete. Cuatro de éstos fueron encuentros con un mago jamaiquino ahora identificado. Tres fueron con uno rubio, Alex Wheatley, de treinta años, en el número seis dieciocho de la calla Callord Drive, Mewledett, Wales. -Harry siguió. Draco estaba tan aturdido como los demás.- Visitas a otros mortífagos: diecinueve; se unió a las tropas de Xavier el veintidós de febrero y se inició al día siguiente. Visitó al Doctor Newcomb Dailey el catorce de enero. Se le diagnostica Monocriptitis en segunda fase, conclusiva, con pruebas de sangre y orina, cuyos resultados están aquí. El pronóstico dado es de uno a dos años de supervivencia sin el tratamiento invasivo de los métodos muggle, quimioterapia y medidas radioactivas. Las medicaciones recetadas de toma asidua son agentes coaguladores y pociones vitamínicas. También usa regularmente ocultadores, croaxis, hechizos comunes de curación y analgésicos casi a base diaria. También tiene una pequeña cicatriz cerca del tobillo izquierdo por una herida de Quidditch, una cicatriz cerca de su codo izquierdo por una escaramuza en la taberna Hardin el catorce de septiembre, una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo por... -Harry se pausó-. ¿No vas a detenerme nunca?

- ¿Lo sabías? -preguntó Draco en shock.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía -dijo Harry mientras cerraba el archivo y lo arrojaba casualmente sobre la mesita del café-. Sé todo sobre ti. Prácticamente he perseguido a todos los que he conocido en mi vida. Tengo archivos sobre cada uno de ustedes tan grueso como este. Soy un detective y no hice nada por los últimos ocho meses. Estoy loco por mi trabajo. Pero, sí. Lo sabía.

- Y... pero tú nunca... -dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué pude haber dicho, Draco? Te pedí a diario repetidas veces que me dijeras cualquier cosa y no lo hiciste -dijo Harry, suavemente y con amabilidad-. Pero... sé porqué no lo hiciste. Y no importa. Te amo de todas formas. Y todavía quiero que te cases conmigo.

Draco no pudo reprimir ya las lágrimas y se paró y arrojó a los brazos expectantes de Harry, sollozando mientras Harry lo abrazaba firmemente. Todos los ojos de la habitación estaban nublados por el amor mutuo que se tenían. Excepto por Snape, que estaba nervioso porque Harry tuviera cualquier información sobre él también.

- Draco, no respondiste mi pregunta -bromeó Harry-. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Te odio, Potter -chilló Malfoy con un sollozo.

- Yo también te odio, hurón -dijo Harry, estrujándolo amorosamente pero no lo bastante fuerte como para lastimarlo.

- Sí, me casaré contigo. Estúpido Gryffindor -lloriqueó Draco.

- Siempre dices las cosas más dulces -dijo Harry animadamente-. Y si no recuerdas, soy un Slytherin. -Snape bufó.

- Harry es un Slytherin -dijo Albus llanamente, con un tono de condena verídica. Snape miró entre Albus y Harry. Harry le sonrió de esa forma tan irritante.

- Y Harry está comprometido. -Hermione sonrió.

- Con Draco Malfoy -dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza como si tuviera un aneurisma cerebral-. Harry Potter está comprometido para casarse con Draco Malfoy. Nunca me acostumbraré a eso.

- Sí, lo harás -dijo Draco, concentrado en la mirada llena de amor de Harry-. Dios mío, qué estúpido eres.

- Y cuando te fuiste hoy me sentí tan infeliz sin ti... fue casi como tenerte aquí -insultó Harry. Draco se rió con ganas, emocionado.

- Te he dicho antes que puedo ser una persona encantadora. Sólo he elegido no compartir eso contigo -dijo Draco-. Me tienta hacerlo, pero... no puedo imaginar que eso suceda. Lo siento.

- Me ocuparé de ello -dijo Harry-. Y necesito actualizar tu archivo. Así que escupe lo que te dijo el Doctor Hemming hoy sobre los tratamientos. -Harry le dio a Draco una mirada expectante y Draco asintió. Se sentaron en el sofá y Draco y Hermione contaron todo lo que los doctores habían dicho sobre el pronóstico, los tratamientos disponibles, y su espera por la decisión de Draco.

- Tengo una semana para decidir si me uno a los estudios o si rechazo cualquier tratamiento -dijo Draco-. Llamaré en una semana, después de que decida. -Harry tragó un poco de saliva pero no dijo nada, por mucho que quisiera gritar.

- Muy bien -dijo Albus. Draco le agradeció a éste por hablar con su amigo sobre su investigación sobre la monocriptitis y sobre su arreglo para poder visitar a todos los doctores notables de Londres. La conversación giró en torno a la enfermedad, sus síntomas, y otras varias sospechas y hechos relacionados. Harry se mantuvo mayormente en silencio y absorbió cada hecho sobre la enfermedad que fuera nuevo para él. Draco sostuvo su mano hasta que la conversación terminó.

- ¿Y cómo es que has conseguido tanta información sobre Draco? -preguntó Albus. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ese es mi trabajo -dijo Harry-. Encuentro lo que quiero. Después de que lo encuentro mi instinto masculino se despierta y me lo como, me reproduzco, o lo mato. -Los demás se rieron de corazón-. Y en el caso de Draco, me he acercado bastante a las tres opciones, si no es que he participado en ellas.

- ¿Y tienes este tipo de información sobre otros? -preguntó Hermione.

- Por supuesto que sí -dijo Harry-. En realidad he estado transformado y sentado directamente al lado de muchos de ustedes en el correr de los años y ustedes nunca lo supieron. Eso fue bastante divertido. A veces muy perturbador, pero divertido de todos modos.

- ¿Y podemos preguntar sobre la naturaleza de lo que concierne a cada uno de nosotros? -preguntó Snape.

- No -dijo Harry-. He decretado conmigo mismo que nunca permitiría que toda la información que he acumulado sea revelada a nadie. Pero... cierto rubio despampanante, arrogante, agresivo y pretencioso que me es muy familiar tenía que ser muy terco.

- Se te olvidó 'perfectamente magnífico' y 'dios' -corrigió Draco.

- Por favor disculpa mi error -bromeó Harry-. No soy digno.

- Muy cierto. Tendré que bajar mi categoría, pero... se me conoce por hacer excepciones -dijo Draco con una sonrisa sexy que despertó el deseo de Harry por él.

- Quiero ver mi archivo -dijo Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza.- Anda. Déjame verlo. -Harry alcanzó el archivo de Draco en la mesita del café y se alejó con él.

- Trabajé durante años en esta información -dijo Harry-. Literalmente, todos los días durante años.

- ¿Y? Es acerca de mí. Creo que tengo derecho a verla -dijo Draco-. ¿Podrías negárselo a tu prometido?

- Tienes un punto -dijo Harry-. No uno bueno, pero tienes uno. Nunca has de revelar algunas de las cosas contenidas en este archivo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Es acerca de mí -dijo Draco-. No puedes saber nada sobre mí que yo ya no sepa. -Harry rió.

- Draco, por favor -dijo Harry como si fuera un insulto-. Sé más de ti que tú mismo. Fuiste mi proyecto personal durante años. Desafiabas cada intento de razón que poseía. Me volviste literalmente loco por averiguar todo sobre ti. Tu archivo es muy interesante.

- Bueno, déjame verlo entonces –dijo Draco. Harry miró el archivo con temor y luego a Draco.

- Yo… hay algunas cosas que puede que no quieras saber –dijo Harry.

- ¿Sobre mí mismo? –preguntó Draco como si fuera ridículo mencionarlo.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Pero… si quieres, no te detendré. –Draco estiró la mano. Harry suspiró largamente y se lo entregó a Draco, que lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

- Quiero el mío –dijo Hermione firmemente.

- No –dijo Harry, y no dio más explicación.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hermione.

- Porque yo lo digo –dijo Harry, dándole una mirada determinada.

- ¿Pero por qué, Harry? –gimió Hermione-. Es acerca de mí de todos modos. Creo que puede que necesite saber cosas acerca de mí. Además no puede ser tan bueno. Soy aburrida. –Harry se rió silenciosamente.

- Dios mío… -dijo Draco mientras leía su propio archivo. Draco miró a Harry incrédulamente-. Dónde… ¿cómo conseguiste esto?

- No revelaré dónde conseguí ninguna información –dijo Harry firmemente-. Pero responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre el material si no ha sido explicado completamente. O… si no puedes leer mi letra.

- Harry… yo… nunca lo supe –dijo Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos-. No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijeron? Dios mío…

- Por todos los cielos, Draco. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

- Tengo… tengo… -Draco miró a Harry con una diminuta sonrisa-. Tengo una media hermana. Y nunca lo supe… -Draco y todos los miembros de la habitación miraron a Harry.

- La he visto –dijo Harry. Draco jadeó.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Qué…? –tartamudeó Draco-

- Vive en Toulouse, Francia. Tengo su dirección y… tiene pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Tiene tu característica piel pálida y los rasgos de tu padre como tú –dijo Harry-. Tiene cuatro años menos que tú y va a la universidad. Nunca se le consideró un ser mágico, su madre es una muggle, nunca ha exhibido ninguna señal de magia que yo sepa. No es una squib, sin embargo. Nunca supo que tu padre es también el suyo y no tiene conocimiento del mundo mágico.

- Increíble –dijo Hermione-. Es asombroso.

- Carmen Louisa Fairaday –dijo Draco-. Mi hermana. Dios mío… todavía no puedo creerlo. Y… ¿cómo sabes esto, Harry?

- No puedo decírtelo –dijo Harry-. Y nunca te lo diré, así que… no gastes aliento. Pero te diré que he usado mi capa de invisibilidad muchas veces en lugares donde definitivamente no debería haber estado.

- Dios santo, eres Slytherin –dijo Snape, y todos rieron suavemente-. Debo reevaluar toda mi existencia basado en ese hecho. Gracias, Potter –dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

- No hay problema, profesor –dijo Harry-. Gracias por traerme los ingredientes que pedí. Y en regreso, te daré lo que me pediste. Te lo llevaré dentro de las próximas dos semanas. –Snape asintió.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco.

- Eso es entre el profesor Snape y yo –dijo Harry-. Él proveyó un servicio, y yo le regresaré uno. No preguntes. –Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo su archivo.

- Sí que me perseguiste –dijo Draco-. No importa. Yo también te he perseguido.

- Sé que lo hiciste –dijo Harry. Draco lo miró-. Sé que estuviste en Burton's ese día. Te arrastré por todo el lugar.

- Lo hiciste a propósito –acusó Draco. Harry rió-. Yo solo creí que estabas loco.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Hice que Draco fuera por todo el lugar. Regresaba a los mismos lugares una y otra vez en círculos sólo para enloquecerlo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Sólo lo estaba irritando ese día, pero él nunca se reveló, así que… me divertí.

- Te odio, Potter –dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no me llamaste ese día?

- Estaba esperando que tú lo hicieras –dijo Harry-. Te estaba esperando. –Harry le dio una mirada muy rara a Draco, que éste regresó suspicazmente.

- Eso es tan extraño –dijo Ron-. ¿Seguías a todos así? ¿A todos?

- No tan de cerca como seguía a Draco o… bueno, a otros, pero hice bastante trabajo investigativo. Tengo acceso a información privada sobre todos, y… era como un hobby para mí –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y tienes un archivo sobre mí? –preguntó Albus.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Harry-. Empecé contigo. Pero has hecho tanto que… se llevaba cada minuto de mi tiempo. Me aburrí de ti. –Harry rió-. Así que luego empecé con otros.

- ¿Quién siguió? –preguntó Hermione.

- Draco. Luego tú –dijo Harry-. Tengo todo tipo de cosas estúpidas acerca de ti, Hermione. Sé acerca de la ardilla, tu intento frustrado de escaparte, e incluso la fecha cuando te graduaste de usar sujetador de entrenamiento para usar talla B.

- Mentiroso –dijo Hermione. Harry arqueó una ceja desafiantemente-. Eres un cabrón.

- Sólo soy entrometido –dijo Harry-. Pero… tener acceso a información tiende a mantenerme vivo. Así que… es un buen hobby. Debo pedirles que no revelen que tengo semejante información sobre otros. Estaría en peligro de muerte si otros supieran que sé tanto acerca de ellos.

- ¿Como si no lo estuvieras ahora? –preguntó Snape.

- Verdad –dijo Harry-. Pero… en todo el contexto actual, yo estoy en menos riesgo que tú. –Snape asintió-. Asumo que le has dicho a la contraparte que semejante esfuerzo sería tonto y bastante riesgoso.

- Lo he hecho –dijo Snape-. Eran intentos fallidos.

- Lo sé –le dijo Harry. Los demás estaban perdidos en la conversación-. Pero ese intento será fútil, como ambos sabemos. –Snape asintió lentamente junto a Harry.

- Estoy tan cabreado contigo –le dijo Ron a Harry-. Ya sabías adónde iba Draco y porqué y me dejaste retorcerme de culpa.

- Es verdad –dijo Harry-. Y sabía que nunca me lo dirías. Eres un amigo leal tanto para mí como para Draco. Y esa es una cualidad excelente sobre ti, Ron, que siempre he admirado. Tú y yo compartimos mucho y es bueno saber que te guardas para ti lo que sabes.

- Así que hay cosas que ni siquiera yo sé entre ustedes dos –dijo Hermione. Harry asintió.

- Algo. No mucho –dijo Ron-. Harry muy raramente comparte nada, igual.

- Hoy no –dijo Draco-. Harry nos ha revelado su alma. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si hay otras razones detrás de la naturaleza de su… ¿cómo deberíamos llamarlo? ¿Su salida del armario? –Los otros rieron.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo y los armarios? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Como sea, estoy aquí esta noche para celebrar con Draco nuestro compromiso. Y no podría estar más feliz al respecto. –Draco levantó su copa de vino al igual que Harry e hicieron un brindis silencioso.

- ¿Así que planean tener una gran boda? –preguntó Ron con una risa.

- Lo que Draco quiera –dijo Harry mientras se lamía los labios mojados de vino-. Somos vergonzosamente ricos y Draco tiene algo por lo extremo. Si quiere invitar a todo el mundo mágico, es bienvenido a hacerlo. Y… probablemente asistirían si los invitáramos. Imagino que nuestra boda será un evento interesante.

- El Profeta –dijo Snape-. Dios, tendrán un buen día con esto.

- Déjalos –dijo Draco-. Pero… mantengámoslo en secreto por ahora. Nuestro casamiento y mi… mi enfermedad.

- Por supuesto –dijo Ron. Se quedaron hasta que se hicieron casi las diez. Hermione y Ron tomaron sus autos y Albus y el profesor Snape desaparecieron poco después. Harry se sentó en su silla y miró a Draco, que estaba recostado en el sofá mirándolo. Cada uno sostuvo una copa de vino en su silenciosa conversación por algunos minutos.

- Simplemente no puedo creer que seas real a veces –dijo Draco tranquilamente-. Ven a acostarte conmigo en el sofá –pidió Draco amablemente. Harry acabó su copa de vino, la apoyó en la mesita del café y fue a acomodarse cariñosamente entre Draco y el respaldo del sofá, mientras se ponían cómodos enfrentándose. Draco también apoyó su copa de vino y tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus palmas-. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Harry? –susurró Draco de esa forma tan enamorada.

- Sí –dijo Harry suavemente.

- ¿Aunque tenga una enfermedad terminal? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry en un susurro contra los labios de Draco, antes de tocarlos con los suyos brevemente y mordisquear el labio inferior un momento-. Estoy total y completamente loco por ti, Draco. Nunca ha habido y nunca habrá nadie más que tú para mí. Nadie podría conocerme como tú. –Draco lo apreció y se deleitó mirando el rostro perfecto de su amante.

- Qué bueno. Eres una molestia –bromeó Draco. Harry sonrió. Ambos se tomaron varios minutos para beber al otro y se llenaron de alegría por su reciente juramento mutuo-. No puedo creer que me pidieras matrimonio. Estoy que alucino, pero… me es difícil de creer. Sólo ha sido… ni siquiera un mes.

- Pero te he conocido por años –dijo Harry-. Y te lo habría pedido la primera noche en mi apartamento si hubiese creído que aceptarías.

- Te habría golpeado. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

- Me alegra haberlo reconsiderado entonces –dijo Harry-. Pero con todo lo que te he contado, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta ya de que… te he querido desde hace mucho.

- ¿Quería yo a Harry Potter? –preguntó Draco-. ¿No lo quería todo el mundo? Eras el premio inalcanzable para mí… algo que nunca podría tener o conseguir. Y para mí, habiendo tenido todo lo que alguna vez quise, eras una molestia sólo estando cerca. Así que si no podía tenerte, te quería muerto. Soy una buena persona, ¿no crees?

- Creo que yo lo tenía mucho peor –dijo Harry-. Tú te pavoneabas por ahí luciendo jodidamente hermoso y hacías que te deseara. Y luego declarabas cuánto me odiabas y yo tenía que odiarte, porque si te decía que no quería nada más en el mundo que cogerte hasta que perdieras el sentido tú me habrías humillado frente a toda la escuela. Y no te atrevas a decir que no lo hubieses hecho, porque sé que es verdad.

- Tienes razón. Te habría humillado a gran escala. –Draco rió-. Pero… aún así habría dejado que me cogieras hasta perder el sentido. Nadie lo habría creído de todos modos y ninguno de los dos lo hubiese admitido.

- Pero no podía hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Simplemente no podía… acercarme a ti.

- Estuviste en mi habitación –discutió Draco.

- Pero… no pude hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Habían muchas… cosas entre nosotros. Me ponía miserable. Por eso le hablaba tanto de ti a Albus. Se hartó tanto de escucharme hablar sobre ti. Dios, era patético.

- Yo solía hablar sobre ti a cualquiera que escuchara –dijo Draco-. Por supuesto, era sólo acerca de cuánto te odiaba y deseaba tu muerte, pero aún así hablaba de ti. Quería lastimarte y tenerte y luego lastimarte de nuevo. Soy retorcido, Harry.

- Me tienes ahora –dijo Harry-. Soy tuyo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Estoy a tu completa merced. –Harry le dio una mirada completamente honesta-. Si tomaras un cuchillo y me abrieras la garganta, no te detendría.

- No digas eso –dijo Draco suavemente-. Nunca podría hacerte eso. Casi vomito hoy por mentirte. Y sabía que tú lo sabías. Te dije que mis moretones eran por la anemia, y tú sabías que no era así. –Harry asintió-. Y tú nunca decías nada y eso me estresaba. Estaba esperando que me arrinconaras.

- Quería que tú supieras que no importaba si tú estabas enfermo. Te amo y te deseo más de lo que he deseado cualquier cosa en mi vida –dijo Harry-. Quería que te casaras conmigo sabiendo que yo ya sabía, Draco. Así que tenía que decírtelo primero.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho –dijo Draco-. De otra forma habría creído que te estabas casando conmigo por lástima.

- Nunca te tendré lástima –dijo Harry-. Nunca. Tú eres más fuerte que eso y me patearías el trasero siquiera por intentarlo.

- Hoy, Hermione y yo conseguimos información sobre la monocriptitis y los tratamientos de quimioterapia y radiación. Describe en detalle los procedimientos y… los efectos que tendrá en mí si decido tomar los tratamientos –terminó Draco suavemente.

- No te pediré que tomes los tratamientos –dijo Harry a sorpresa de Draco-. Esa es tu decisión. Sabes que estaré contigo a cada segundo que pueda. Y tienes mi apoyo sea lo que sea que decidas.

- Gracias –dijo Draco sinceramente-. Eso me saca mucha presión. Hermione ya me dio una cuota de culpa por no luchar o lo que sea. Me dijo que espera que acepte los tratamientos.

- Ella es así –dijo Harry-. Hermione es una persona muy cariñosa. –Harry no quería más que gritarle a todo pulmón a Draco para que intentara vivir. Draco sabía que Harry nunca le diría nada al respecto aunque quisiera que viviera más. Draco enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y se abrazaron dándose pequeños besos aquí y allí-. Prométeme una cosa.

- ¿Y qué es esa cosa que prometeré? –preguntó Draco.

- Que no me harás usar ese smoking rojo en nuestra boda. –Harry sonrió. Draco rió.

- Bien. Te lo prometo –dijo Draco-. ¿Y cuándo supones que será esta boda? Supongo que sería sabio elegir una fecha antes que después.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana entonces? –bromeó Harry. Draco sonrió, petulante.

- Puede que mañana sea un poco muy pronto –dijo Draco-. ¿Pero dentro de un mes?

- ¡¿Un mes?! –exclamó Harry-. No puedo esperar tanto.

- Eres impaciente –dijo Draco.

- ¿Contigo? Siempre –bromeó Harry-. Tengo miedo de que cambies de parecer. –Draco sonrió.

- Puede –dijo Draco mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su trasero y empujar su pierna encima de él-. Tal vez necesites convencerme.

- Creo que eso lo puedo hacer –dijo Harry seductoramente, antes de empezar un caluroso juego de labios.

- Bueno, hazlo entonces –dijo Draco.

- ¿Ahora quién está siendo impaciente? –preguntó Harry burlonamente.

- Creo que yo –dijo Draco deslizando una mano entre ellos para frotar la ereccion de Harry a través de su ropa interior.

- ¿Puedes hacer aceites sensuales con tus porquerías de pociones? –preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto –dijo Draco-. Eso es fácil. ¿No sabes cómo hacer eso?

- Por favor, Draco. No sé nada sobre pociones –dijo Harry-. Odiaba esa clase. Sólo la pasé por la ayuda de Hermione-. Y… dios, eso se siente bien –dijo Harry ante el movimiento de la mano de Draco, gimiendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? –Draco lo hizo de nuevo y Harry siseó.

- Um… sí, eso –dijo Harry, moviendo las caderas con el toque de Draco.

- Podría atarte y hacer lo que quisiera –dijo Draco.

- Ay, dios… -Harry estaba totalmente excitado ante la idea-. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

- Simplemente me deseas, ¿verdad? –bromeó Draco.

- Sólo te estoy dando rango libre conmigo –dijo Harry-. Hemos hecho varias… bueno, cosas más pervertidas y las he disfrutado todas. Esa cosa de la banana me gustó en particular. –Se rieron ante el 'incidente de la fruta', como lo habían llamado.

- Eres un policía. Tienes esposas –dijo Draco. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

- Tienes razón. Tengo tres pares aquí –dijo Harry-. También tengo mi viejo uniforme.

- ¿En serio? Me gustaría verte con él puesto –dijo Draco mientras movía su mano de nuevo, haciendo que el aliento de Harry se detuviera.

- Mierda… eso es tan bueno –dijo Harry, sintiendo el movimiento-. Harás que me venga en mi ropa interior si no paras.

- Quizás eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. –Draco sonrió. Harry gimoteó ante los talentosos movimientos de Draco. Éste, con una mano, desabrochó los pantalones de Harry y bajó el cierre con facilidad.

- Joder, eres bueno –dijo Harry. Draco tomó el pene de Harry y empezó a acariciarlo-. Draco, es en serio… dios, sí… -Harry se movió un poco y trató de poner su mano en la entrepierna de Draco, pero éste le apartó la mano-. ¿Qué? No es justo.

- Dijiste que estabas a mi merced –dijo Draco-. Así que eso significa que estoy a cargo. ¿Cierto?

- Absolutamente. A cargo. Entendido –repitió Harry, y luego se mordió el labio. Draco empujó a Harry para que estuviera chato contra el sofá. Sin detener los movimientos de su mano en su pene palpitante, Draco levantó la camisa de Harry e hizo un pequeño giro con su lengua que tanto hacía cosquillas como provocaba el pezón-. Dios, eres demasiado bueno en eso… -Después de hacérselo al otro pezón y sin haber dejado de tocar el pene de Harry, Draco empezó a lamer, besar y mordisquear su camino hacia abajo-. Joder, sí… -susurró Harry con el aliento pesado sólo por ver la seducción de Draco.

- ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa mágicamente? –preguntó Draco. Harry inclinó la cabeza pensándolo un momento.

- Puedo intentarlo –dijo Harry.

- Hazlo y veamos qué pasa –dijo Draco retirándose de él. Harry cerró firmemente los ojos para ver correctamente los esquemas de hechizos en su mente.

- Bien. Creo que lo tengo. Espero no prenderme fuego o algo. –Harry sonrió con una pequeña risa. Tomó un aliento y movió su muñeca apuntándose a sí mismo con un dedo e instantáneamente estuvo desnudo. Harry asintió apreciativamente ante su esfuerzo.

- Nunca olvides ese hechizo –dijo Draco mientras se daba un festín con el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Levantó sus manos haciendo un cuadrado con sus dedos como un marco de artista para inspeccionar el cuerpo de Harry como si fuera una pieza de arte-. A esto le llamo "Harry desnudo sobre cuero". –Harry rió por ser el sujeto del retrato. Draco sonrió malvadamente. Harry lo notó.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó Harry.

- Estaba pensando que tenemos una adorable bañera en el jardín y una ducha con banco. –Draco sonrió anchamente con un toque de maldad-. Y… quería hacer algo.

- ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Harry con interés.

- Ven conmigo a la ducha y te lo mostraré… o… quiero decir, te lo haré –dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué me harás? –Harry sonrió. Draco arqueó las cejas y se paró para traer su obra artística con él. Los dos atravesaron el vestíbulo hacia su habitación, donde Harry se sentó en la cama. Harry movió su mano y el estéreo se encendió, poniendo música lenta-. Desnúdate para mí. –Draco se movió lentamente al ritmo de la música, tomándose su tiempo con cada botón y deslizó cada prenda por su cuerpo de una forma totalmente sensual.

- Eres tan extremadamente sexy. Y, dios, cuando te mueves así… -Harry gruñó de forma necesitada mirando el strip tease. Los ojos de Harry estaban pegados por obsesión-. Eres tan hermoso. Dios, Draco, eres tan increíblemente hermoso. –Las manos de Harry tenían mente propia y empezaron a acariciar lentamente su pene mientras lo miraba amorosa y lujuriosamente.

Draco pasó sus propias manos por su cuerpo de forma seductiva, dándole a Harry un espectáculo de carne. Harry siseó y soltó un pequeño gemido gutural cuando Draco estuvo completamente desnudo y acariciándose su propio miembro y disfrutándolo. Harry mantuvo sus propias caricias observaba a Draco hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres más? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió, ansioso por ver a su amante complaciéndose a sí mismo. Era completamente erótico. Draco puso un dedo en su propia boca y lo chupó y lamió de la forma más sensual y carnal. Harry no podía separar la vista. Draco tomó dos dedos en su boca y dejó que su lengua jugara con ellos. Harry mantuvo sus caricias sobre su miembro y casi pudo sentir la boca de Draco dándole ese mismo placer. Draco sacó los dedos de su boca y los pasó por la línea de su firme trasero.

- Puta mierda… dios, me encante verte hacer eso –admitió Harry-. Mierda… Draco, eso es tan sexy. –Draco deslizó su dedo dentro de su propio cuerpo y empezó a moverlo mientras se acariciaba. Harry estaba hipnotizado por la visión. Draco dejaba caer su cabeza y gemía mientras se insertaba otro dedo mojado. Un lloriqueo de deseo y satisfacción escapó los labios de Draco y el aliento de Harry se entrecortó ante el sonido-. Draco, juro que me voy a venir sólo por verte hacer eso. –Harry acarició su pene un poco más fuerte.

- Entonces vente por mí –dijo Draco antes de añadir un tercer dedo y gemir sonoramente. Harry soltó un gimoteo gutural, deseándolo-. ¿Quieres estar dentro de mí? ¿Lo deseas? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? –Draco sacudió su trasero para Harry, que tuvo que respirar profundo y tratar de controlarse.

- Joder, sí. Te deseo tanto que estoy por explotar –dijo Harry, pero nunca quitó sus ojos de la escena, de las manos de Draco en su propio cuerpo. Harry acarició su propio miembro y gimió, anhelando estar donde estaban los dedos de Draco-. Me estás volviendo loco con esto…

- Ese es el punto… amante –dijo Draco, usando su lengua para decir la palabra-. Quiero mostrarte algo. –Draco quitó sus dedos y se sentó en la cama con Harry. Se inclinó y fue capaz de poner su miembro en su boca y chuparlo sin esfuerzo.

- Dios mío… eres increíble… mierda…. –Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos en asombro y se acarició más fuerte-. Puedes chuparte a ti mismo… puta madre… -Draco se irguió y se lamió los labios.

- Hace años que puedo hacer eso –dijo Draco-. Soy bastante flexible.

- Eso veo, pero… mierda… acabo de perder la cabeza viéndote hacer eso –dijo Harry-. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado antes y… no soy tan flexible como tú, obviamente. Dios mío… -Harry gruñó mientras apretaba su erección.

- Podrías transformarte y hacerlo, idiota –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? –preguntó Harry, riéndose-. Pude haberlo hecho todo este tiempo, y… nunca lo consideré. Soy estúpido.

- O yo podría hacerlo por ti –dijo Draco, acercándose para lamer la cabeza del pene chorreante de Harry mientras éste continuaba acariciándolo. Draco frotó su rostro contra el pene de Harry, lentamente. En un solo movimiento Draco lamió de la base hasta la punta y luego lo tomó entero en su boca caliente, mientras Harry jadeaba. Draco sólo lo chupó un par de veces antes de detenerse. Con los suaves movimientos de Draco, levantó la cabeza y gateó con la gracia de un felino para atrapar la boca de Harry en una acción perfectamente sincrónica, empujándolo hacia el colchón gentilmente y girando con él hasta que Harry estuvo arriba, antes de que ambos se apartaran lentamente del beso.

- Buena movida –halagó Harry con una sonrisa que Draco sonrió.

- Cógeme –dijo Draco, retorciéndose debajo de él un poco para arreglar la posición. Harry levantó una mano para convocar el lubricante y un condón a su mano. Draco levantó una mano para atrapar el condón rápidamente, para asombro de Harry.

- Buena atrapada, buscador –dijo Harry, atrapando el lubricante-. Ayúdame –dijo por el condón.

- No, sin condón –dijo Draco. Harry lo miró.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry. Draco asintió al igual que Harry en acuerdo-. ¿Por qué?

- Nunca he tenido sexo sin uno –dijo Draco-. Quiero sentirte. A ti dentro de mí. Todo de ti, sin barrera. Soy tuyo y sólo tuyo de ahora en adelante, así que… no hay razón.

- Y yo soy tuyo –dijo Harry suavemente-. Yo tampoco he tenido sexo sin uno. Así que… esta también es la primera vez para mí también. –Harry aplicó el lubricante generosamente con la ayuda de Draco. La sensación de la mano de Draco con lubricante sobre su piel desnuda era diferente y genial-. Dios… esto es bueno…

- Tómame, esposo. –Draco sonrió para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Harry. Éste se posicionó en la entrada del cuerpo de Draco y se empujó gentilmente, ambos disfrutando la sensación de que la piel se encontrara con la piel. Pronto un suave movimiento de largas embestidas fue logrado, muy para su placer-. Draco, dios mío, esto se siente tan bien… y diferente… me encanta.

- Sí, a mí también… -gimió Draco mientras se dejaba ser embestido de manera fluida por Harry-. Hmm… eres el amante perfecto, Harry… tan bueno… -Draco se arqueó cuando Harry deslizó una almohada debajo de su cintura para ponerlo más cómodo-. Perfecto, como siempre. –Harry sonrió y disfrutó las lentas embestidas que querían y necesitaban.

- Te sientes tan bien envuelto en mí –dijo Harry suavemente, moviendo en círculo la cadera para tocar los lugares que Draco quería. Draco gimió y se mordió el labio, deslizando su mano para masajear los testículos de Harry mientras se movía con él. Draco raspó la parte de atrás del escroto de Harry con sus uñas, mandando un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Harry-. Mierda… sí… eso es genial…

- Harry, estoy por perderlo ya… -dijo Draco, agarrando su miembro y empezando a acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas contra su cuerpo-. En serio… estoy por venirme así que… hazlo más fuerte… -Harry obedeció y le dio a su amante lo que quería. Tomando los muslos de Draco con él, Harry puso sus manos en la cama a los lados de Draco para balancear su peso y empezó a embestir fuerte contra el cuerpo de Draco. Ambos respiraban pesadamente mientras el ritmo aceleraba junto y Harry llegaba más y más profundo. La espalda de Harry se arqueaba gracuisanebte con cada movimiento de su cadera, levantando el cuerpo de Draco y empujándolo contra las cubiertas cada vez.

- Draco… dios… sí… ¿quieres que me corra dentro de ti? –preguntó Harry rápidamente, con el aliento pesado-. Dime ahora porque estoy cerca… dios… dime, rápido…

- Sí… córrete adentro de mí… quiero sentirlo… déjame sentir tu semen en mi… -dijo Draco entre jadeos, mientras aceleraba las caricias en su miembro chorreante.

- Harry… sí… oh dios… me vengo…. Ahhh… -El semen de Draco salió a borbotones sobre su estómago y Harry sujetó sus bíceps fuertemente y le dio las últimas embestidas.

Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con sus últimos esfuerzos, que estuvieron entrelazados con gruñidos carnales de necesidad. La última embestida fue la más fuerte y Harry casi gritó cuando se empaló en el cuerpo de Draco y disparó el líquido caliente en el cuerpo de su amante.

- Dios mío… eso se siente increíble… -dijo Draco del líquido caliente que podía sentir dentro de él-. Es maravilloso… dios, sí… tan caliente y lleno…

- Puta madre… eso fue genial –dijo Harry, recuperando el aliento. Harry dejó su miembro en el cuerpo de Draco, disfrutando la cálida humedad por un momento antes de embestirlo suavemente un par de veces más para que ambos disfrutaran.

- Hmmm… eso también se siente bien. –Draco sonrió-. Estaba tan excitado después de verte masturbarte que no aguanté mucho.

- Y verte a ti desnudarte y hacer esa… esa cosa que hacer… mierda. Es una maravilla que haya durado más de cinco segundos –admitió Harry.

- Empecé contigo en el sofá. –Draco rió entre dientes.

- Sí. –Harry sonrió-. Y me encantó. Creí que habías dicho que querías hacer algo con la ducha y el banco.

- Quiero. Ese era mi plan, pero… me distraje –dijo Draco-. Buena vista en esa distracción. –Draco pasó una mano apreciativamente sobre el abdomen esculpido de Harry y su pecho-. Eres tan hermoso y duro… Simplemente quiero devorarte. –Harry tenía la pierna de Draco sobre su hombro y la estaba frotando con ambas manos.

- Tu cuerpo es perfecto. Tus piernas son largas y bien formadas… eres como una escultura de buen arte –dijo Harry, disfrutando tocando y dándole el crédito merecido a cada músculo del muslo de Draco. Harry trazó un músculo hasta la cadera de Draco-. Perfecto en todo sentido… -Harry besó la rodilla de Draco y frotó su mejilla contra ella-. Y tu piel… dios mío… estoy en el cielo sólo por tocar tu piel. Si recuerdas, tengo una enfermedad mental por ella. –Cada uno rió entre dientes.

- Estás loco –dijo Draco, recostándose cómodamente contra la cama-. Estoy cansado. Este ha sido un día largo para mí. ¿Tres doctores y ese examen? Joder. –Draco soltó un largo suspiro y luego miró sus brazos, donde le habían sacado sangre; grandes moretones púrpura con manchas rojas fueron tocados por el dedo de Draco-. Dios… mírame… -Draco miró sus brazos magullados y su pecho manchado de púrpura-. Soy horrible.

- Eres hermoso –dijo Harry amorosamente, abriendo sus palmas sobre el brazo de Draco y frotándolo desde la muñeca hasta la axila varias veces antes de besar la muñeca de Draco.

Draco tomó el cuello de Harry y lo jaló para un beso lento y pasional mientras se enroscaban y se ponían de lado. El beso era juguetón y Harry empujó a Draco para que quedara nuevamente arriba de él con otro giro, mientras jugaban a atrapar el beso. Cada uno reía al ganar o perder el beso. Draco se separaba del beso que Harry tratara de tomar y luego atacaba para conseguir lo que quería mientras Harry trataba de alejarse.

- Creo que estoy perdiendo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando Draco le robó otro beso-. Pero tú me estás besando, así que tengo que estar ganando.

- No, tuviste razón la primera vez. Eres un perdedor. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

- Soy un ganador –dijo Harry-. Te he ganado a ti. El máximo juego de mi vida ha sido logrado al tenerte a ti… finalmente mío. Sólo me llevó once jodidos años. –El par se rió.

- Creo que yo fui el victorioso aquí –dijo Draco-. Yo fui a buscarte en Londres. Si no recuerdas, yo aparecí en tu apartamento primero.

- Pero… pero yo… -Harry tartamudeó y luego pensó-. Pero eso no está bien. Yo te deseé primero.

- Potter, por favor –dijo Draco-. Yo te deseé primero.

- Impsible –dijo Harry-. Yo te deseé primero porque casi me explota un huevo cuando te vi parado en mi puerta la primera noche.

- Me encontré con Ron y Hermione antes de ir a tu casa a hablar contigo –dijo Draco-. Tuve ese breve deseo carnal de clavar tu trasero contra el piso incluso entonces. Poco sabía que quizás tú lo hubieses permitido, pero… aún así lo tenía.

- Una vez, cuando estaba haciendo mi porquería de detective contigo, me paré al lado tuyo en Harrisburg. Estabas mirando libros en alguna librería, hasta donde te seguí –admitió Harry-. Estaba transformado, pero… deseaba tanto tocarte o… sólo decirte que era yo, pero… si lo hubiese hecho, puede que tú hubieses intentado matarme. Así que no lo hice –terminó Harry suavemente-. Pero quise.

- Tengo sentimientos mezclados acerca de eso –dijo Draco-. Habría intentado matarte, probablemente. Pero si me hubieses pedido sexo siendo tú mismo, no estando transformado, habría aceptado en un instante. Lo sé.

- Joder, somos raros –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Todavía no podemos decidir si amarnos u odiarnos. –Draco rió suavemente y Harry asintió en acuerdo-. Siempre seremos así, ¿no?

- Absolutamente –dijo Harry. Draco asintió.

- Todavía quiero hacerte algo –dijo Draco-. Pero… estoy tan cansado.

- Haremos lo que sea que quieras hacerme mañana –dijo Harry-. Ahora descansaremos. Yo también estoy un poco cansado.

- Duchémonos antes de dormir –dijo Draco mientras se separaban. Harry movió la muñeca sobre las sábanas para hacerles un hechizo limpiador para que estuvieran limpias y frescas-. ¿Ducha o baño?

- Lo que tú quieras –dijo Harry-. Si estás muy cansado tendremos una ducha.

- Ducha entonces –dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta de vidrio hacia la ducha y abría el grifo. El agua empezó a correr y ambos entraron-. Qué lindo. Estos azulejos se calientan.

- Eso es genial –dijo Harry-. Me encanta esta ducha. –Harry se sentó en el banco y Draco tomó la alcachofa para mojar el pecho y las piernas de Harry, acabando en su entrepierna-. Eso se siente muy bien… Déjame hacértelo a ti. –Harry tomó la alcachofa y dejó que el agua masajeara el cuello de Draco, su espalda, pecho, piernas, y finalmente su entrepierna.

- Joder… qué bien se siente. A mí también me encanta esta ducha. –Draco sonrió-. Nos divertiremos tanto aquí. –Harry asintió mientras continuaba moviendo el agua por la espalda de Draco, dejando que trabajara en su cuerpo cansado. Draco ronroneó y cerró los ojos. Harry giró a Draco de todas las formas imaginables para dar con cada lugar que se sintiera bien.

- Párate e inclínate –dijo Harry, y Draco obedeció. El agua golpeó el trasero de Draco, dándole una forma única de placer y Draco casi se volvió loco.

- Dios mío, eso es… mierda –dijo Draco con un gruñido-. Déjame hacértelo a ti. –Intercambiaron posiciones y Harry tuvo la misma reacción ante el agua masajeando su trasero.

- Podría pasar horas en esta ducha –dijo Harry, tomando el jabón y lavando cada parte del cuerpo de Draco amorosamente mientras lo besaba y casi adoraba con afecto. Cuando Draco trató de reciprocar, Harry no se lo permitió e hizo que Draco se fuera de la ducha porque estaba evidentemente exhausto. Draco obedeció, se secó, vistió, y se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando Harry salió todo seco. También se puso pijamas y tomó su lugar acurrucándose contra Draco en cucharita. Harry besó su espalda una y otra vez mientras Draco se dormía.

- Te amo –susurró Draco con los ojos cerrados.

- Siempre te amaré –susurró Harry contra la piel de Draco mientras continuaba abrazándolo y mostrándole cariño. Pronto Draco dormía profundamente. Harry se apoyó en un codo y frotó su palma contra la blanca piel satinada de su obsesión mientras Draco dormía. Harry trazó los moretones con la punta de los dedos y sintió una punzada de tristeza reflotando-. Por años te he querido y ahora que eres finalmente mío, no dejaré que te mueras. Lucharé por ti cada segundo de mi vida, para mantenerte vivo. –Harry besó el hombro de Draco, amándolo mientras dormía-. Eres mío. Finalmente mío. –Harry frotó sus palmas contra el brazo y espalda de Draco mientras ponía su rostro contra el cabello húmedo de Draco para inhalarlo-. Si sólo supieras la verdad… las medidas y las cosas que he hecho para tenerte aquí conmigo… -Harry besó el pelo húmedo hasta llegar al hombro de Draco. La mente de Harry estaba borrosa, tranquilizándose con la sensación de la piel de Draco contra sus labios-. He asesinado a otros para tenerte. Tropas han caído para reclamarte como mío. Xavier no está muerto porque era malvado. No podría haberme importado menos lo que hiciera. Lo maté para poder tenerte. Me perteneces ahora. Tú eres todo lo que quería por mi victoria. Mi premio… mi dragón… mi dulce, dulce, precioso dragón… -Harry se recostó para poner su mejilla contra la espalda de Draco-. Y nunca lo sabrás… -Harry dejó los últimos besos en la piel de Draco mientras él, también, se dormía.

_Continuará…._

_Esto… ¡perdón! Debería darme vergüenza (y me da) que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización. De repente me urgió continuarlo y releyendo los reviews me animé mucho (tanto como para quedarme hasta las 8 am despierta traduciendo xD tengo el cuello tan contracturado que no lo siento, joder). _

_Así que bueno, anímenme con los reviews, ¡por favor! Que el fic es realmente largo y sólo de ver todo lo que me falta me frustro T.T (Ya pasó de las 160.000 palabras y tiene un total de 387.000 o algo así). Pero recién ahora se empieza a poner bueno y salen cada vez más secretos a la luz! Así que deja review, sí? :3_


	14. Los Brazos de la Muerte, parte I

**El Camino de Entrada**

**Por Kimberjingle**

**Capítulo 9: Los Brazos de la Muerte, Látigo de Gamuza, Comienza la Cena Weasley**

**Parte I**

Draco se frotó los ojos y sintió frialdad en su labio. Lo tocó y se acercó la mano para ver sangre. Quitó la mano de Harry de su cintura gentilmente y se deslizó de la cama para ir al baño. Con una toalla húmeda se limpió la sangre de la nariz y mejilla hasta que paró de sangrar. Se debatió sólo por un minuto con su varita y acabó haciéndose un hechizo coagulador para ayudar a que parara de sangrar. Draco apoyó la varita y miró el espejo. Moretones púrpura que casi podía sentir al mirarlos. Trazó ligeramente los moretones frescos de cuando Harry le había agarrado los bíceps, sólo unas horas antes en las olas de pasión. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había deseado portar esas marcas por aquél ahora destinado a ser sólo suyo? ¿Meses? Años. Sí, casi una vida.

- Nunca debe saberlo… -susurró Draco al espejo-. Por años fue salvado… una y otra vez los planes fueron arruinados por un interno… alguien que no podía permitir que lo tocaran –dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras observaba a aquél que dormía en la cama. Revueltos mechones de seda color carbón enmarcaban el rostro perfecto de un ángel de luz-. Mi ángel… unido a mí siempre… al fin te tengo y maldito está mi destino por no poder mantenerte por una eternidad. La vida se escurre de este cuerpo débil a diario… -susurró Draco, y luego volvió a mirar el espejo, notando que sus costillas ahora eran visibles. Sus músculos se debilitaban a cada momento… lentamente. A Draco le daba asco su apariencia, sabiendo que los males para los que había servido durante su vida se habían vuelto contra él en un último intento de reclamarlo. Era un mal canceroso que eventualmente le quitaría la vida a su cuerpo y dejaría su alma encadenada. Su existencia acabaría y su alma sería presa de su sufrimiento por haber sido apartado de aquel que amaba. Aquel en cuyos brazos había dormido minutos antes.

Draco le dedicó una última mirada a su reflejo y por un breve momento consideró luchar por su vida. Químicos y tratamientos radioactivos… Se le revolvía el estómago sólo al imaginar esas cosas penetrando su carne. Era inútil de todos modos. La muerte eventualmente ganaría, ¿y qué importaba si era antes o después? Draco quería creer eso. Quería creerlo desesperadamente en su mente. Y quizás unas semanas antes lo hubiese creído, pero ahora su mente luchaba con su corazón. La piedra fría que había estado aletargada en su pecho por tanto tiempo se había derretido para convertirse en lava de pasión y amor, que abrasaba sus venas con el toque del único capaz de despertarlo. Amor maldito. Draco estaba furioso con el destino; ahora que finalmente tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, el amor del héroe de los magos, nunca conocería el estado completo de su amor crecido con los años y años de continuo cuidado. La vejez nunca sería para él. ¿Luchar contra esta cosa oculta o rendirse ante ella? La opción era solamente suya. Suya.

Draco consideró la palabra. Suya. ¿Era justo para Harry finalmente haber encontrado el amor sólo para volver a perderlo tan rápidamente? Draco estaba avergonzado de su propio egoísmo al amar a Harry y luego dejarlo por ser seducido por los brazos de la muerte. Era algo cruel amar y abandonar. Draco consideró irse ahora y ahorrarle a Harry el dolor mayor de tener un esposo agonizando por meses hasta su muerte. ¿Qué era más cruel? ¿Dejarlo ahora o dejarlo entonces en esa cuna de muerte? Esos pensamientos lo enfermaban al punto de la náusea y mareo. Las ondas de inconsciencia empezaron a llegar más y más rápido y lo controlaron casi por completo. Draco se sostuvo del lavabo para apoyarse y sintió la inevitable debilidad llegando… ondas de mareo y negrura imponiéndose en su mente, ojos borrosos… sudor frío y caída, caída, caída…

- ¡Harry! –llamó Draco con un grito desesperado de dolor, mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a mecerse. La calidez lo envolvió casi inmediatamente y la fuerza de su salvador estuvo ahí. Brazos fuertes lo apretaron contra un pecho duro como piedra.

- Aquí estoy –dijo Harry-. Te tengo. Te llevaré de regreso a la cama. –Harry levantó casi todo el peso de Draco mientras lo dirigía a la suavidad de almohadas de plumas y sábanas frescas. Harry lo apoyó tiernamente, con cuidado, y se subió con cuidado. Esos brazos salvadores se volvieron a envolver alrededor de él y lo acercaron. Estaba cayendo, cabeza vagando…-. Te tengo. Te amo, Draco. Estás a salvo… -Labios suaves en su frente húmeda y aliento cálido en sus mejillas fue la última sensación antes de que la oscuridad lo absorbiera.

Harry había oído su nombre y sus ojos se habían despegado al instante. Draco no estaba en la cama. El pánico lo había impulsado a correr hacia la voz. Draco estaba al borde del colapso cuando lo había tomado en sus brazos. Después de haber acostado el cuerpo cada vez más inerte de Draco y abrazado, Draco no pudo luchar más por la conciencia. Harry lo sostuvo hasta tempranas horas de la mañana, depositando pequeños besos en su frente fría, en sus mejillas y en sus pálidos labios indiferentes. Cuando la luz comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas, Harry cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa diminuta antes de abrir los ojos.

- Lo necesitabas –dijo Draco desde la otra punta de la cama-. Estaban horribles.

- Están bien –dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos finalmente para ver a Draco con alicates en mano cortándole las uñas de los pies-. Estás loco. –Harry se rió levemente. Draco sonrió del otro lado mientras cortaba la cuarta uña.

- No lo soportaba más –dijo Draco-. Tus uñas no estaban exactamente largas, pero… necesitaban el cuidado debido.

- Me las corto –dijo Harry en defensa propia. Draco inclinó la cabeza en burla-. Bueno… no profesionalmente, pero… lo hago bien.

- Potter, por favor –dijo Draco mientras cortaba-. Tienes falsas ilusiones de adecuación. –Harry se recostó, disfrutando sus mimos mientras Draco cortaba el resto de sus uñas a la perfección, como estaba en la naturaleza de Draco-. Ya. Ahora todavía eres un simpletón, pero con pedicura.

- Gracias –dijo Harry amablemente, en un somnoliento estado de relajamiento-. Eres demasiado amable.

- No sé nada de amabilidad –escupió Draco-. Y no me insultes con comparativos. Esto fue meramente mi egoísta deseo de que tus lamentables garras no marquen mi perfecta piel de sangre pura.

- Oh, sí, debí haberlo sabido –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Perdóname por mi falta de funciones cerebrales, me impidieron darme cuenta de ese hecho.

- Trato de ser paciente contigo –dijo Draco mientras se paraba con los alicates y una toalla de mano llena de recortes-. Pero eres tan irritante. –Draco se fue del dormitorio para desechar los recortes en el baño. Harry rió silenciosamente por su prometido-. Y porqué consideré siquiera casarme contigo va más allá de mí. Deberían hacerme un examen de locura, por no mencionar líquidos extraños. Quizás me has estado diluyendo mis bebidas con pócimas de amor.

- Sí, exactamente. Me has descubierto –bromeó Harry-. Sabía que no podía escondértelo. Sabía que lo descubrirías cuando te dieras cuenta de lo indigno que soy de ti.

- Me di cuenta de eso hace años –dijo Draco mientras se lavaba las manos-. Pero las pócimas de amor son bastante tóxicas y sus víctimas no pueden resistir las tentaciones del proveedor. Tiene que ser una pócima entonces. Porque yo nunca me rebajaría tanto como para aceptarte voluntariamente.

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry-. Todos saben de tu esencia clásica y tus refinadas expectativas. Sólo lo mejor para un Malfoy. Simplemente tiene que ser la pócima que te estoy dando o yo no tendría oportunidad.

- Exactamente –dijo Draco mientras regresaba al dormitorio y se sentaba en el borde de la cama-. ¿Puedo hacerte el desayuno?

- No, pero yo puedo hacértelo a ti –dijo Harry.

- Lo haré yo mismo, gracias –dijo Draco-. No estoy completamente perdido en la habitación del horno. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah sí, la cocina. –Harry jaló a Draco hacia él y lo recostó en la cama de nuevo, envolviéndolo firmemente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Abrazándote –dijo Harry mientras besaba su oreja, pasando por su cuello, y se acurrucaba en su calidez mientras lo inhalaba como una droga-. Podría alimentarme solamente de ti. Eres todo lo que requiero para sobrevivir. –Draco movió la cabeza para besar la mejilla de Harry.

- Estás loco y me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Draco-. Quiero desayunar algo y no sé qué. Dime qué tenemos.

- Todo –dijo Harry-. Sea lo que sea que quieras, lo conseguiré para ti.

- Ya sé eso. Pero no puedo decidir qué quiero. –Draco sonrió con una risita-. Dime qué quiero. –Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Once y veinte.

- Casi es hora de almorzar –dijo Harry-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desayunar? Podríamos hacer una mezcla. Posiblemente un quiche con jamón y cebolla y… espárragos con salsa holandesa y… jugo de uva blanca. ¿Cómo suena eso?

- Perfecto –dijo Draco con vigor-. Yo mismo no podría haber hecho mejor elección. Eso es un cumplido bastante grande para ti, si no te das cuenta.

- Estoy honrado –bromeó Harry-. Tengo ese espárrago fresco de todos modos y necesito hacerlo. Sé cómo te gusta.

- Pero a ti no te gusta. –Draco rió entre dientes.

- Puedo comerlo –discutió Harry-. No es mi comida favorita, pero me gusta un poco.

- ¿Podemos comer esos pequeños muffins que haces, también? ¿Los de banana? –preguntó Draco.

- No tengo bananas frescas, pero tengo mezcla –dijo Harry-. Haremos muffins si quieres.

- Bien. Cocinemos –dijo Draco mientras empezaba a levantarse. Harry lo empujó hacia abajo-. Tengo hambre.

- Y yo tengo hambre de ti –dijo Harry mientras besaba rápidamente sus mejillas.

- Harry, necesito comer –dijo Draco un poco seriamente, y eso hizo que Harry lo soltara-. Necesito comer al menos cada ocho horas o me pongo… bueno, ya sabes… débil.

- Yo también –dijo Harry. Draco giró los ojos por lo idiota que era y salieron del dormitorio. Draco sacó las cacerolas y Harry picó las cebollas y el jamón, batió los huevos e hizo el quiche. Draco les sirvió jugo y se sentó en la encimera para observar a Harry cocinar.

- Me encanta verte hacer eso –dijo Draco.

- Solía odiarlo –admitió Harry-. Cuando estaba en Surrey. Tenía que cocinar, pero ahora… lo disfruto. Es cosa de auto-preservación, creo. Poco sabía mi tía Petunia al enseñarme a cocinar que yo sería capaz de alimentarme a mí mismo y sobrevivir. Estoy seguro de que le daría un ataque ahora si lo pensara.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste? –preguntó Draco. Harry paró de enmantecar la cacerola para pensar un momento.

- Hace unos… siete años –dijo Harry-. Fueron tan fríos como siempre.

- Pero… ¿siete años? –Draco hizo los cálculos-. Seguías en Hogwarts.

- Sí. Me quedé con Remus Lupin y Albus durante mi último verano, antes de séptimo año –dijo Harry-. Fue… muy interesante.

- Dios, siempre fuiste el pequeño favorito –escupió Draco-. Me enfermaba sólo mirarte. Adulado como un cachorrito perdido.

- Lo fui. –Harry sonrió-. Pero sabían que yo tenía que seguir vivo para hacer esa pequeña tarea mía. No era yo, era que me necesitaban para matar al malo. Eso es todo. Lo hice. Así que ahora… soy libre de esa carga. ¿No es agradable? –El sarcasmo abundaba.

- Hasta que venga el próximo –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- Nop –dijo Harry-. Acabé. Más maldad y pueden llamar a alguien más. Yo me retiro.

- Claro –dijo Draco chorreando insulto-. Ya veremos. Siempre está el próximo mago oscuro que aparecerá y tu nombre volverá a salir a la superficie como el pequeño héroe que pudo.

- Y una mierda –dijo Harry-. No estaré siempre, sabes. El próximo pequeño héroe, como tú dices, tendrá que aparecer eventualmente y tomar mi lugar.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco. Harry lo miró.

- Sólo fui uno destinado, Draco –dijo Harry mientras ponía el quiche en el horno pre-calentado y empezaba a limpiar el desorden-. Habrá otro que tome mi lugar al igual que siempre hay un psicópata oscuro buscando poder. Ese es el juego de luz y oscuridad. Un héroe aparecerá eventualmente. Espero que sea pronto.

- Nunca lo pensé de ese modo –dijo Draco-. ¿Tienes idea de quién será tu glorioso reemplazo?

- Ni idea y no me importa –dijo Harry-. Estoy seguro de que ese pobre niño saldrá pronto a la superficie. Puede que él o ella esté en Hogwarts o en alguna otra escuela de magia. Pero lo que pasa es que no sé de ningún alumno al que le sea posible hacer muchos hechizos a la vez. Así que… puede que lleve un tiempo.

- Dios, esto es como una cosa… cósmica predestinada… del destino del mundo –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. Y tú siempre estás atrapado en el medio de esa porquería.

- Lo sé. Es horrible –insultó Harry mientras mezclaba la masa de los muffins en un bol con leche-. ¿Qué hace que el destino decida quién debería estar maldito con sostener el destino del mundo? ¿Qué fuerza elige a los magos para sus destinos? Siempre me he preguntado eso. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Hermione? Ella es mucho más brillante e inteligente que yo.

- Tú tienes el corazón para ello, creo –dijo Draco-. Quizás la… valentía Gryffindor y la dedicación a la lealtad por la luz o alguna mierda.

- ¿Quién sabe? –dijo Harry mientras llenaba cada molde con masa de muffin-. Todo lo que sé es que fui capaz de sobrevivir cada vez. Fue un infierno. Un total infierno, tener que vivir con eso cada día, pero ahora… ahora que ya lo he sufrido, estoy bien. La vida es mejor ahora. –Harry llevó el bol al lavabo y lo lavó. Se secó las manos con la toalla y sacó el espárrago para limpiarlo y picarlo.

- Pero no había garantía de que la situación mejoraría para ti. Así que, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Draco.

- Porque tenía amigos –dijo Harry-. Sabía que mis amigos sufrirían si no luchaba. Y cuando las horas más oscuras estaban encima de mí, pensé en ellos. Estuve tan cerca de sólo… tomar mi propia vida con mi miseria… pero sabía que eso era egoísta de mi parte porque aquellos que me importaban sufrirían no solo mi muerte y la pérdida de esperanza, sino que morirían a mano de Voldemort. Y… no podía permitir eso. No podía permitirle ganarme. Fue difícil, pero… ya se terminó. –Harry llevó el espárrago pelado y cortado a la olla y lo metió. Con algunos ingredientes de la cocina, hizo salsa holandesa mientras Draco lo miraba desde la encimera con su jugo.

- Gracias por lo de anoche –dijo Draco-. Casi me doy contra el piso.

- Me alegra que me llamaras –dijo Harry-. No te sentí levantarte de la cama. Estaba muerto.

- Me desperté con la nariz sangrando –empezó Draco-. Odio esto, Harry. –Éste puso su mano en el muslo de Draco para frotarlo en consuelo-. Estoy bien. –Harry asintió y siguió revolviendo la salsa con un batidor.

- Si quieres hablar al respecto, lo haremos –dijo Harry-. Si no, no. Depende de ti.

- Ahora no –dijo Draco-. Quizá después. –Harry asintió mientras revolvía-. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- No tengo planes. Pero tengo que regresar al trabajo el próximo lunes –dijo Harry-. Y nunca me sentí así acerca de ir al trabajo. No quiero ni pensar en ello. Siempre he amado mi trabajo, pero ahora… no significa nada para mí.

- Eso no es verdad –dijo Draco amablemente-. Tu trabajo es parte de ti. Atrapar al malo es lo que haces. No puedo imaginarte haciendo otra cosa.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Pero… no quiero dejarte aquí todos los días. Quiero estar contigo cada segundo. No puedo evitarlo.

- Me volverías loco estando aquí conmigo cada segundo –dijo Draco burlonamente-. No puedo esperar a que regreses al trabajo y me dejes solo de una puta vez. –Total y obvia mentira.

- Sí, de eso me doy cuenta –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. He pensado en… tal vez… trabajar desde casa. –Harry miró a Draco, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Harry sonrió un poco más-. Estaba pensando en… hacer más… bueno, investigaciones freelance. Puede que hasta empezar mi propia agencia. Y he considerado aceptar tanto casos muggle como mágicos. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

- Trato de no pensar al respecto –dijo Draco. Harry rió silenciosamente-. Pero conociéndote tan bien como te conozco, tendrías éxito. Después de todo, eres el mejor investigador. Eso lo has probado con la investigación que me has hecho a mí y a los demás.

- Ese era mi hobby –dijo Harry un poco en defensa propia.

- Mentiroso –dijo Draco-. Esa es… casi tu obsesión. Eres notoriamente entrometido. –Ambos rieron de la verdad. Harry tomó su jugo y se inclinó contra la encimera frente a Draco, bebiéndolo.

- Es verdad que investigué a mis amigos cercanos y… bueno, otros –dijo Harry, marcando el punto de que Draco estaba incluido entre otros-. Pero después de que Brian se fue estaba tan… tan aburrido. Y era difícil sentarme en mi apartamento todo el tiempo, así que me tomé la libertad de romper un par de reglas. Con mi capa de invisibilidad y mi capacidad para transformarme podía ir a cualquier lado, o meterme en cualquier edificio para conseguir cualquier dato que quisiera. Era un criminal siendo un policía. ¿No es raro?

- Típico de ti –dijo Draco-. Romper las reglas por el bien mayor. Ese siempre ha sido tu estilo.

- Supongo. –Harry no discutió-. La cantidad de veces que me metí en el Ministerio de la Magia… -Harry rió-. Dios mío, no lo creerías. La seguridad de ese lugar es una pesadilla. Le sugeriría al Ministerio cómo proteger adecuadamente el lugar, pero… quizá no pueda volver a entrar si lo hago.

- He estado en juicio en el Ministerio –dijo Draco-. Lo odié.

- Lo recuerdo. Estaba ahí –dijo Harry-. Transformado, por supuesto.

- Ah, por supuesto –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo-. No sabía si tú ibas a testificar o no. Honestamente no sabía.

- Sí, sabías –dijo Harry-. Sabías que yo no te habría dejado ir sólo para testificar en tu contra y enviarte a Azkaban para ser desayuno de dementor.

- Al principio creí que tu plan era hacer justo eso –dijo Draco-. Creí que en lugar de matarme de inmediato, el mejor plan para mí en tu mente era una sentencia de vida sufriendo en Azkaban.

- ¿Y repasaste esa teoría antes del juicio? –preguntó Harry.

- Honestamente no sé cuándo me di cuenta de que tú no me harías eso –dijo Draco-. Recuerdo pensar, mientras daba un testimonio de completas mentiras, que si te hubiese visto allí, podría confesar. Y… si te hubiese visto ahí… honestamente no sé qué hubiese hecho.

- Qué bueno que no sabías que estaba sentado directamente frente a ti en la segunda fila, ¿huh? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa que Draco regresó-. Había considerado que tú podías confesarte. Y… esa fue realmente la razón por la que me senté en la segunda fila. Si hubieses tratado de confesarte, te habría puesto bajo Imperio en la corte para cambiar tu testimonio.

- No te habrías salido con la tuya, haciendo un imperdonable en la corte del Ministerio, idiota – dijo Draco-. Tienen barreras contra ese tipo de encantamiento en la corte… en todo el edificio, de hecho.

- ¿Y quién crees que puso esas barreras allí? –preguntó Harry con las cejas arqueadas. Draco palideció. Harry rió suavemente-. En mi séptimo año, el Wizengamot le pidió a Albus barreras nuevas en ese período intermedio entre Ministros nuevos. Él y yo pusimos esas barreras por todo el Ministerio. También pusimos barreras en el Callejón Diagon y en Hogsmeade. Albus me llevó por todos lados poniendo barreras ese año.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Draco-. Eres muy concienzudo.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Eso es un cumplido viniendo de ti. Tú eres bastante concienzudo también. Siempre fuiste mi proyecto más desafiante. Era difícil encontrarte o perseguirte. Tienes habilidades.

- Necesidad de sobrevivir, se acerca más –dijo Draco.

- Y la cantidad de veces que bebiste poción multijugos debería ser ilegal –dijo Harry, y rieron-. Siempre hacías eso. Me volvía loco cuando no podía encontrarte de nuevo.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Lo sabes. –Draco soltó una risotada como insulto-. Como un sospechado seguidor de Voldemort, estaba en peligro constante de asesinato sólo por ser visto. Todos sabían que mi padre estaba al servicio de Voldemort y tenía rango de comandante. Parecería lógico para cualquiera que yo seguiría los pasos de mi padre, lo cual hice. Tuve un encantamiento vetricus sobre mi marca oscura durante años, para ocultarlo.

- Eso lo sabía –dijo Harry, y luego rió estúpidamente-. Estaba tan furioso cuando Voldemort murió y todas las marcas tenebrosas desaparecieron, pero yo seguía teniendo esta maldita cicatriz. Me puse en modo bezerk en la oficina de Albus esa noche. –Harry rió, recordando esa noche-. Albus se rió de mí y yo perdí la razón. Aventaba hechizos por berrinche. Era un desastre. Ahora es gracioso, pero… realmente estaba enojado.

- Qué vano de tu parte. –Draco sonrió petulante-. Me alegra que todavía la tengas.

- Dios, estás loco –dijo Harry, controlando el quiche. Todavía le faltaba-. ¿Por qué diablos te alegraría eso?

- Es la razón –dijo Draco-. Que tengas esa estúpida cicatriz es la razón.

- ¿Razón de qué? –preguntó Harry.

- Sólo lo es –dijo Draco-. No puedo explicarlo. Así que no preguntes. Es demasiado complicado para que tú lo entiendas, de todos modos.

- Ya veo. –Harry aceptó el insulto y caminó hacia el calendario de la pared-. ¿Te gustaría elegir una fecha para cuando te conviertas en mi esclavo? –Harry le sonrió al calendario. Draco tenía una sonrisa parecida pero desvió la mirada.

- Esclavitud –dijo Draco-. Las bodas de junio son lindas.

- Sí, lo son –dijo Harry-. Junio entonces. ¿Qué día? Los sábados son el siete, catorce, veintiuno y veintiocho.

- Catorce –terminó Draco.

- Bien. Marcaré el día en el calendario para asegurarme de no tener otros planes –bromeó Harry. Draco rió suavemente.

- ¿Y el lugar? –preguntó Draco-. No puedo ni imaginar qué hará mi madre cuando le diga que no sólo me casaré, de nuevo, sino que con otro hombre. Y que casualmente ese hombre es Harry Potter. –El par rió-. Dios, le dará un ataque.

- ¿Entonces no le dirás? –preguntó Harry mientras controlaba el quiche, los muffins y el espárrago. Varias cosas ya estaban prontas y las fue poniendo en bandejas mientras charlaban.

- Por supuesto que le diré –dijo Draco-. Sólo me gustaría poder ver su cara cuando lo haga.

- Podríamos ir a Italia para decírselo en persona, si quieres –dijo Harry mientras trabajaba.

- Tú estarás trabajando –dijo Draco-. Además, no asistirá a la boda de todos modos.

- Puede que sí –dijo Harry-. Seguramente no se perderá la oportunidad de presenciar semejante escándalo en el mundo mágico.

- Un escándalo –dijo Draco como si le encantara-. Entonces, ¿dónde tendremos el escándalo de nuestra esclavitud? ¿Alguna idea?

- Ni una –dijo Harry-. Albus ofrecerá Hogwarts, pero…

- Imposible –dijo Draco-. Sólo hay unas pocas personas que yo elegiría invitar personalmente.

- Yo también –dijo Harry-. Podríamos tener una ceremonia privada. Una pequeña reunión de nuestros amigos y tu madre, si quieres.

- Creo que eso sería lo mejor –dijo Draco-. ¿Es esa tu opinión?

- Eso creo –dijo Harry-. Sólo nosotros y aquellos que realmente nos conocen. Eso sería íntimo y muy agradable, creo.

- Podríamos tener la ceremonia aquí, en casa –dijo Draco-. El patio trasero sería encantador en junio, con las flores. Podríamos añadir una pérgola o un arco de flores para la ceremonia.

- Muy bonito. –Harry asintió-. Hasta el patio delantero quedaría bien.

- Estúpido, la gente tendrá que estacionar en el patio delantero –dijo Draco-. Especialmente si invitas muggles.

- Ah, verdad. –Harry sonrió-. Nunca pensé en eso. Pero… no sé si puedo invitar a ninguno de mis amigos muggle, ya que los presentes serán en su mayoría magos. Puede que sea un problema.

- Imagino que eso sería interesante. –Draco rió-. Dios, ¿te imaginas? ¿Muggles en una boda de magos? ¿El rito de pasajes mágicos durante los votos? Enloquecerían.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry-. Ah, bueno. Les diré que fue una ceremonia muy privada y ya. Los únicos muggles que querría invitar son Jill, que me enseñó a bailar, y Dylan, me viejo compañero detective. Era cercano con ellos.

- Invítalos entonces –dijo Draco-. Si se les puede confiar el conocimiento de nuestro… mundo mágico, invítalos.

- Puede que sea mucho riesgo –dijo Harry-. No importa de todos modos. Estarán felices por mí de una forma u otra. ¿Pronto para comer? –Harry le dio una sonrisa cálida.

- Sí, mi amado –dijo Draco, empujando a Harry hacia él entre sus rodillas, sentado en la encimera. Draco tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus palmas y le dio un beso ligero y tierno y frotó su nariz contra la de Harry por un momento-. Eres tan especial. Es una maravilla que no estés casado ya. ¿Por qué no lo estás?

- Te estaba esperando a ti –dijo Harry. Draco rió. Harry no.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho si no hubiese aparecido en tu apartamento esa fatídica noche? –preguntó Draco en broma.

- Habría ido a buscarte, por supuesto –dijo Harry. Draco consideró la respuesta.

- ¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿Habrías ido por mí? –preguntó Draco con un poco de seriedad.

- Sí –respondió Harry simplemente-. Tu comida se está enfriando. Anda. –Harry ayudó a Draco a bajar de la encimera, movió su muñeca y envió toda la comida, utensilios, bebidas, platos, servilletas y todo lo que necesitarían al comedor-. Es lindo tener magia, ¿verdad?

- Siempre me ha parecido así –dijo Draco de camino al comedor. La comida estuvo maravillosamente caliente y deliciosa. Mientras se acababan el jugo de uva blanca, el maguífono sonó-. Por el amor del cielo. –Harry rió de camino a contestarlo.

- ¿Hola? –respondió Harry.

- ¿Cómo va? –preguntó Ron.

- Mi amado y yo estábamos terminando de comer –dijo Harry livianamente-. ¿Cómo va lo tuyo?

- Nada nuevo –dijo Ron-. Sólo quería hacerte saber que mamá y papá darán una cena en honor al ascenso de Ginny en San Mungo. Tú y Draco están invitados. –Draco rió en la mesa-. Cállate, Draco. –Harry rió.

- ¿Cuándo es la cena? –preguntó Harry.

- Mañana a las siete, en su casa –dijo Ron-. Hermione me dijo que te dijera que deberías dejar que Draco eligiera algo lindo para que te pongas, que parezca de mago. Ya, te lo he dicho así que estoy fuera del atolladero.

- No usaré túnica de mago, olvídalo –dijo Harry-. Ya no uso túnicas.

- Me aseguraré de que use túnica –dijo Draco, dándole a Harry una mirada desafiante.

- No, no usaré túnica –dijo Harry firmemente.

- Usará túnica, Ron –dijo Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Me aseguraré de ello.

- Bien. Como sea –dijo Ron-. Ah, y Herm y yo no le dijimos a nadie acerca de… bueno, acerca de ustedes dos y su… relación. Así que…

- ¿Pero cómo invitaron a Draco si Molly no sabía? –preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, um… Hermione y yo le dijimos que tú tenías… bueno, como una persona que te gustaba o algo –tartamudeó Ron-. Y puede que no hayamos mencionado que era… bueno, otro hombre, y mamá medio como que… quería conocer, um… a la chica.

- Puta madre –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. ¿Así que no tiene idea de que llevaré a un chico, mucho menos a un Malfoy a su casa? Oh, esto será excelente. –Harry y Draco rieron-. No puedo esperar.

- Quizás esto no sea tan buena idea, Harry –dijo Draco.

- Tonterías –dijo Ron-. Mamá… bueno, se portará bien. Espero. Sí, estoy seguro.

- A Molly le dará un ataque –dijo Harry-. Y no puedo esperar. Y… creí que ella sabía que era gay.

- No, nunca le dijimos –dijo Ron-. No quería tener que lidiar con ella, Harry. Sabes cómo se pone contigo.

- ¿Cómo se pone contigo? –le preguntó Draco a Harry.

- Harry siempre fue como otro hijo para mamá –dijo Ron-. Cuando Harry no mostró interés por Ginny, mamá se molestó más que ella, creo. Pero eso fue hace años. Mamá siempre dice que Harry es el chico más dulce y que es una pena que no se case y siente cabeza y tenga hijos. –Ron usó su falso tono maternal, ante lo que Draco y Harry rieron suavemente-. ¿Entonces vendrán? Necesito decirle cuántos seremos.

- ¿Quién más está invitado? –preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, está mama, papa, yo, Herm, Fred, George, sus esposas e hijos, Bill y sus dos hijas, Charlie y su esposa e hijos, Ginny y Taylor, Nev, Dean, Padma y Susan –contó Ron. Harry asintió. Draco funció el ceño.

- ¿Nev? ¿Neville Longbottom? –preguntó. Harry asintió-. Ay, no.

- Ginny, Neville, Dean y Padma trabajan juntos en San Mungo. Son buenos amigos –dijo Harry-. Allí estaremos, Ron. Quizá sacudamos esa fiesta un poco haciendo un anuncio, si Draco quiere hacer una escena.

- ¿Y qué fiesta no sería una escena solo con que tú y yo asistamos? –preguntó Draco.

- Tienes un punto –dijo Ron-. Sólo no… no les des a mis padres un paro cardíaco, Harry. Sabes cómo se ponen contigo cerca.

- Me esforzaré –dijo Harry maliciosamente-. Estaré con Draco, Ron. Y sabes cómo soy con él.

- Mientras que no te lo cojas en la mesa del comedor o algo –dijo Ron. Draco y Harry rieron a lo alto.

- ¿Nuestra mesa o la suya? –preguntó Draco. Ron gimió en el teléfono.

- Ustedes… quiero decir… no importa. No me digan –dijo Ron-. Ambos están enfermos, lo saben, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sabemos –dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un beso de su dragón-. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo y Herm?

- Sí. Papá tiene las barreras levantadas, así que usaremos un traslador –dijo Ron-. Draco y tú pueden venir a nuestra casa alrededor de las seis mañana y nos marcharemos entonces.

- Genial. Esto será tan divertido –dijo Harry con una risa malvada.

- En serio, Harry. No… solo… bueno, qué diablos –dijo Ron-. Ahora lamento haberte invitado.

- Demasiado tarde –dijo Harry-. Estaremos en tu casa mañana a las seis.

- Bien –dijo Ron-. Y si quisieras traer de esos brownies que me gustan, podrías.

- Vete al diablo –dijo Harry, y luego lo reconsideró-. Haré los malditos brownies.

- Genial, gracias –dijo Ron-. Bueno, los veo mañana a las seis entonces. Adiós. –Ron colgó y Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Esta será una cena muy interesante, Harry –dijo Draco.

- No te haces idea –dijo Harry-. ¿Tú en la mesa Weasley? Dios. No puedo esperar para aparecer y hacer alarde de ti.

- Cuando entre, ¿estás seguro de que no tratarán de matarme? –preguntó Draco.

- No enteramente –dijo Harry-. Pero estás conmigo. Te protegeré del clan Weasley. No creo que les gustes mucho.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, como si fuera estúpido decirlo-. Menuda noticia, maricón de muñeca rota y cojo. –Draco salió del living, dejando a Harry con una sonrisa-. Y yo creí que te cogías a la hermanita de Ron en el colegio. Todo el mundo lo creía.

- Sé que sí –dijo Harry-. Dejé que lo creyeran. Nunca negué esa historia.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco mientras regresaba a la habitación con jugo de uva. Harry movió su muñeca de nuevo, limpiando la mesa y enviando los platos limpios a sus respectivos gabinetes-. Muy bonito.

- Gracias –dijo Harry por los hechizos-. Simplemente no quería que pensaran otra cosa de mí. Mientras que todos creyeran que tenía a Ginny, me dejarían solo.

- Buen plan –dijo Draco, sentándose en el sofá con Harry. Éste encendió la televisión para descubrir que estaban pasando Jeopardy. Draco quería mirarlo, así que lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Quieres ir a comprar una nueva mesa para el comedor o… algo? –preguntó Harry-. No tengo planes para hoy. Podría sentarme aquí todo el día.

- No importa –dijo Draco-. Pero realmente me gustaría que te pusieras túnica mañana. Te ves bien con túnica.

- Pero… Draco, odio las túnicas. –Harry gimió al ver esa mirada suplicante.

- Pero te ves tan impíamente sexy en ellas –dijo Draco mientras apoyaba su jugo en la mesita del café y se sentaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry-. Las túnicas se ven majestuosas y son muy apropiadas para una linda cena. Sé que tienes esa que usaste para el banquete, ¿pero tienes alguna otra?

- No –dijo Harry-. Me deshice de ellas hace años.

- Genial. Entonces hagamos un viaje a Madame Malkins o… ah, ya sé, podríamos ir al centro de Londres hoy y hacer que nos alteren una a cada uno –dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? –suplicó Harry.

- Creo que sería lindo –dijo Draco dulcemente, inclinándose para dejar un beso ligero en la mejilla de Harry-. Y luego podríamos… -Otro beso en la mandíbula-… venir a casa y… -Otro beso más abajo-… desvestirnos… -Otro beso en el cuello de Harry-… y luego podríamos… -Una leve lamida en su cálida piel-… jugar en la bañera… -Otra pequeña mordida-… y luego… -Un beso en la oreja de Harry con aliento caliente-… podría darte un masaje… -Un mordisqueo en la oreja de Harry-… y todo por una tonta túnica. –Draco siguió con los pequeños besos y mordisqueos en el cuello de Harry. Los ojos de éste estaban cerrados y sus manos deambulaban, sintiendo la pálida piel que veneraba.

- Túnicas… sí… bien… túnicas… -Harry era apenas coherente con sus propias palabras. Draco se alejó lentamente para besar a Harry en la punta de la nariz.

- Sabía que lo verías a mi modo –dijo Draco mientras se bajaba del regazo de Harry y se sentaba en el sofá, riendo por salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

- Dios, eres tan malvado –dijo Harry-. Eres como el engendro de Satán.

- Gracias –dijo Draco-. Venezuela –respondió Draco, correctamente, ante la pregunta del Jeopardy-. Soy un genio.

- Eso no lo puedo discutir –dijo Harry-. Entonces, ¿vamos a comprar una estúpida túnica o no? –Draco rió y cayó de modo que su cabeza se apoyó en el regazo de Harry. Éste pasó sus dedos por el rubio cabello de Draco mientras éste se relajaba con su toque-. Eres tan hermoso. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso que no puedo superarlo.

- Muy cierto –dijo Draco, mirando a su amante. Draco frotó su mejilla contra el estómago de Harry y lo besó-. Yo creo que tú eres hermoso, Harry. Todavía tienes tu cuerpo de buscador perfectamente tonificado… y bronceado… -Draco pasó una mano por el pecho de Harry-. Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Siempre lo has sido. Pero creo que lo primero que la gente nota es tus ojos.

- Ah, sí –dijo Harry como insulto-. Verdes como el maleficio asesino.

- ¿Es eso lo que dijo la gente? –preguntó Draco, sabiendo que era verdad. Cultura general.

- Es todo lo que oigo –dijo Harry-. O esmeraldas.

- Es verdad –dijo Draco mirando las orbes en cuestión-. Recuerdo estar en Escocia, viendo los cerros en primavera. Casi había un verde allí que recordaba a tus ojos.

- ¿Así que estuviste pensando acerca de mí en Escocia? –bromeó Harry con una sonrisa. Draco quiso sacarse su propio bazo con un tenedor por habérsele escapado eso.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Draco. Total y obvia mentira-. Estaba de vacaciones.

- Ya veo –dijo Harry.

- No estaba pensando en ti en absoluto –refutó Draco, mirando la televisión-. Y sé que eres legeremántico, así que cierra la puta boca. –Harry rió suavemente.

- Bien. No diré una palabra –dijo Harry mientras continuaba jugando con el cabello perfecto y sedoso de Draco-. Pero es lindo saber que pensabas en mí en Escocia.

- No pensaba en ti –dijo Draco. Mentira.

- Bien –dijo Harry con una sonrisa asesina-. Lo que tú digas.

- No pensaba en ti –discutió Draco, todavía mirando la televisión.

- Está bien –respondió Harry-. Entonces, ¿qué tan a menudo pensabas en mí en Escocia? –Ambos rieron.

- No pensé en ti en absoluto –dijo Draco sin mirar a Harry. Mentira.

- Ah –dijo Harry-. ¿Ni una vez?

- No –mintió Draco, y luego se volteó para mirar a Harry-. Quizás una vez. –Mentira.

- ¿Sólo una vez? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Sólo una vez. –Draco regresó a la televisión y luego sonrió-. O dos.

- Dos –repitió Harry, asintiendo-. Dos es bueno.

- Quizás tres veces, pero… no puedo recordarlo –dijo Draco. Mentira.

- ¿Tres pensamientos completos acerca de mí? –dijo Harry, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pelo de Draco-. Estoy honrado. En serio.

- Bueno, no deberías. Fue sólo para planear tu muerte –dijo Draco. Mentira.

- Mi temprano deceso –dijo Harry. ¿Y aquellos cerros verdes encantadores te recordaron matarme?

- Debieron hacerlo –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que estaría pensando en ti. Debo haber bebido mucha cerveza.

- ¿Sólo estabas borracho y estúpido? –preguntó Harry.

- Sólo borracho –corrigió Draco.

- Sé cómo te pones cuando estás borracho –dijo Harry. Draco lo miró-. Te he visto borracho muchas veces. Te pones… um… bueno, digamos que muy amistoso.

- No es verdad –mintió Draco-. Nunca soy amistoso.

- Está bien. Lo que tú digas –dijo Harry con una pequeña risa, mientras se inclinaba para bajarse lo que quedaba de jugo-. Si quieres comprar las túnicas, tenemos que partir pronto. Y luego si quieres podemos parar a comprar leche.

- ¿La tienda de comestibles? –preguntó Draco, emocionado.

- Ahí es donde está la leche generalmente –bromeó Harry. Draco le dio un golpe juguetón.

- Listillo –dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres smokings para nuestro escándalo de esclavitud? –preguntó Draco, refiriéndose a la boda.

- Lo que tú quieras –dijo Harry-. Creo que ya que nuestros invitados serán todos magos, túnicas sería el atuendo apropiado. Pero si no quieres túnicas, te apoyo.

- Sabes que lo exigiré –dijo Draco. Harry asintió.

- Así que todavía te casas conmigo, ¿cierto? –bromeó Harry. Draco soltó un suspiro animado.

- Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que hacerlo –dijo Draco-. Y más vale que sea yo, ya que ya estoy maldito contigo de todas formas. Odiaría que fueras una carga para otra persona, tendría que soportarte.

- ¿Así que estás siendo un mártir por el mundo? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí –dijo Draco de forma dramática-. Me sacrificaré para que otros nunca conozcan el puro infierno que es vivir contigo.

- Eres tan generoso –dijo Harry-. Dios, te amo tanto que es retorcido.

- Como bien deberías –bromeó Draco-. Y yo te amo a ti. –Harry se inclinó para tomar el beso que le era ofrecido por su dragón. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Draco y lo jaló para que se sentara en su regazo y luego lo recostó en el sofá durante el beso. Cuando el beso finalmente se rompió, quedaron acostados lado a lado enfrentándose en el sofá de cuero negro.

- ¿Sabías que hay una tienda de adultos en Londres, cerca de la tienda de túnicas a la que iremos hoy? –preguntó Harry.

- No, no sabía –dijo Draco-. ¿Y cómo sabes tú esto?

- Fui con Mike una vez –dijo Harry-. Se compró muchos juguetes para su colección. Mike es… bueno, le va mucho eso de los juguetes. Tiene cosas… no puedes imaginarte todas las porquerías que tiene en su casa. Son muy interesantes, pero… dan un poco de miedo al mismo tiempo.

- Iremos ya que tú quieres ir –dijo Draco.

- No dije que quería ir –dijo Harry.

- Lo mencionaste –dijo Draco.

- ¿Y? Sólo me preguntaba si sabía que estaba allí –dijo Harry. Mentira.

- Mentiroso –acusó Draco. Harry rió-. Iremos hoy. En Martinique fui a una tienda así. Era enorme y había porno por todas partes. Y había todo tipo de… bueno, cosas que encontrarías en un lugar así.

- ¿Compraste algo? –preguntó Harry.

- No –dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Mentira. Harry rió-. Está bien, compré condones y un… un ah… -Draco sonrió para sí mismo-. Compré un vibrador.

- Oh. ¿Y dónde está ahora? –preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé –dijo Draco sinceramente-. Recuerdo desempacarlo en la Mansión cuando regresé del viaje, pero… no sé dónde terminó. Quizá mi madre lo tomó. ¿Quién sabe?

- Hmm… -dijo Harry.

- ¿Has usado uno? –preguntó Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Vamos a comprar uno hoy y lo voy a usar contigo.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Harry, sabiendo que lo haría-. Vale. Puedo hacer eso.

- Lo planeaste desde el principio de todos modos, cuando mencionaste la tienda, maldito manipulador Slytherin –acusó Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? –Harry fingió inocencia con una mirada totalmente despistada.

- No me des esa mierda –dijo Draco-. Eres enfermo y retorcido.

- No, no lo soy –dijo Harry de esa forma tan inocente.

- Y sabes que puedes hacerte el inocente y salirte con la tuya –acusó Draco.

- Sé que puedo. –Harry rió-. Funciona con todos menos contigo. –Harry rió maliciosamente.

- Realmente eres un bastardo malvado, Harry. –Draco sonrió-. Me encanta. Y por eso me amas. Puedes ser tú mismo conmigo y yo aprecio esa parte de ti. Nadie más lo creería si les dijera lo malvado que eres.

- Nadie te creería –dijo Harry-. Nunca he tenido libertad como cuando estoy contigo, Draco. Es asombroso. No sólo puedo hacer o decir lo que quiera, sino que puedo hacer magia en la casa y… podemos ir al Callejón Diagon o… a donde queramos. Es como si las partes de muggle y de mago dentro de mí se hubiesen combinado y no tenga que elegir entre ellas día a día. Me alegra que sea así ahora.

- Me da gusto –dijo Draco-. Y ahora podemos… -El maguífono sonó-. ¡Maldición! ¿Te llaman a cada minuto?

- Sí, algo así –dijo Harry-. Aprieta el botón. –Draco se inclinó y golpeó el botón del maguífono-. Hola, Albus.

- Hola, Harry –dijo Albus-. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- ¿Quién más sería? –preguntó Draco-. Ron ya ha llamado hoy. –Albus rió entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo están ambos? –preguntó Albus.

- Maravillosamente –dijo Harry-. Draco me ha convencido de comprar túnicas nuevas hoy.

- Muy bien –dijo Albus vigorosamente-. Buen trabajo, Draco. No puedo imaginar cómo lo convenciste de encontrarse ropas adecuadas. –Harry giró los ojos-. Y vi eso, Harry. –Harry y Draco rieron.

- Me conoces demasiado bien –dijo Harry-. Y Draco tiene métodos de persuasión muy efectivos.

- Estoy seguro de que sí –dijo Albus-. Me disculparán si no pregunto en qué consisten exactamente.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Harry.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, se me ocurre algo diminuto –dijo Albus. Harry le dio una mirada a Draco, diciéndole que siempre había algo-. Sé que generalmente no te agrada la idea de cualquier tipo de torneo mágico…

- Ay no –dijo Draco-. ¿Otro Torneo de los Tres Magos?

- No, no exactamente, pero uno muy similar será realizado en los terrenos de Hogwarts durante la última semana del año escolar. Para esto faltan tres semanas. Me gustaría pedirles que ambos, Harry y Draco, sean los jueces del torneo –pidió Albus. Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Um… puede que necesitemos… um… estar planeando nuestra boda –respondió Harry, y Draco asintió, de acuerdo con su excusa.

- Ya veo. Es solo por tres días –dijo Albus-. Esperaba que a ti y a Draco quisieran participar ya que ambos son celebridades.

- Ugh –dijo Harry con un gemido-. No sé. ¿Cuándo necesitas una respuesta?

- El lunes. Si ambos lo rechazan, me veré obligado a encontrar rápidamente otros jueces neutros –explicó Albus-. Los eventos de cada día sólo durarán aproximadamente cuatro horas, y los estudiantes de cada año competirán contra sus compañeros. Sólo serán estudiantes de Hogwarts en este torneo.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo pediste hace meses? –preguntó Harry-. Tienes que haberlo tenido planeado hace varios meses.

- Me gusta pedírtelo a último minuto y hacerte sentir culpable si me dices que no –admitió Albus-. Y esa estrategia por lo general funciona, así que me apego a ella. –Albus se rió por el teléfono. Harry negó la cabeza ante el lunático anciano.

- Te lo diré el lunes, ¿vale? –preguntó Harry. Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Vale. Vale –dijo Albus-. Parece que el laboratorio de pociones de Draco impresionó a nuestro maestro. Ha hecho un pedido de aparatos como los que tiene Draco. No logro entender la necesidad, pero le concederé los fondos.

- Snape está celoso de ti, Draco. –Harry sonrió. Draco brilló-. Tengo el nombre de la compañía donde los compré. Trajeron los equipos hasta aquí y los instalaron por mí. Puedo hacer que los entreguen donde tú quieras. De hecho, si le dices a Draco exactamente lo que quieres, podemos ordenarlo y llevártelo.

- Eso sería maravilloso –dijo Albus.

- ¿Planeaste esto? –le preguntó Draco a Albus.

- Absolutamente no –dijo Albus. Harry y Draco giraron los ojos ante la obvia mentira.

- Sí, claro –dijo Harry con una risita-. Te conocemos demasiado bien, Albus.

- Supongo que sí. Ahora me iré, y esperaré una respuesta el lunes sobre el torneo –dijo Albus-. Draco, espero que estés bien, confío en que elegirás túnicas perfectas para ambos. ¿Son para alguna ocasión especial?

- Hemos sido invitados a una cena, cortesía de los Weasley –dijo Draco.

- Son Arthur y Molly –corrigió Harry-. Por el ascenso de Ginny.

- Ah, sí –dijo Albus-. Me había enterado de que finalmente había entrado al equipo de medimagos especialistas. Muy bien. ¿Saben Arthur y Molly de su relación?

- Molly y Arthur Weasley no tienen idea de que Harry sea gay siquiera –dijo Draco. Albus rió suavemente-. Será una cena interesante.

- Harry, por favor no atentes contra la salud de Molly –dijo Albus. Harry le sonrió a Draco.

- ¿Y si prometo ser yo mismo? –preguntó Harry.

- Eso es todavía peor –bromeó Albus.

- Ja, ja, ja –dijo Harry-. Eres tan divertido. Te amo.

- Y yo los amo a ambos –dijo Albus-. Esperaré oír todo acerca de la cena.

- Te llamaremos –dijo Draco-. No puedo esperar a que la banda de pelirrojos babeen y se desmayen cuando yo entre.

- Estoy seguro de que será interesante. Ahora me voy. Adiós –dijo Albus.

- Chau –dijeron Harry y Draco antes de que ambos colgaran.

- ¿Quieres juzgar un torneo? –preguntó Harry.

- No tengo planes –dijo Draco-. Podríamos, si quieres. No me importa, en verdad.

- Bien. Entonces lo haremos… pero… -dijo Harry-. Necesito saber las horas para poder… -Harry se detuvo para pensar-. Ese hombre malvado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Sabe que planeo renunciar a mi trabajo –dijo Harry.

- ¿Planeas renunciar a tu trabajo? –preguntó Draco. Harry asintió.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Creo que ya lo he decidido pero no me lo he admitido a mí mismo todavía. Obviamente, Albus cree que renunciaré para quedarme en casa contigo. Y… tiene razón, como siempre.

- No renuncies para quedarte aquí conmigo –dijo Draco firmemente-. No quiero que hagas eso. Si quieres empezar tu propia agencia de investigación, perfecto. Pero no te quedes aquí para atenderme como un inválido.

- No, no es eso –dijo Harry-. Simplemente no me canso de ti. –Draco lo miró duramente-. Eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo.

- Sí. Como si no hubieses tenido que cargarme hasta la cama anoche –dijo Draco.

- Si no hubiese llegado en ese momento te hubieses caído al piso o hubieses vuelto a la cama –dijo Harry-. De cualquier forma estarías bien hoy. Así que sólo fue una conveniencia.

- Está bien. –Draco decidió aceptar esa lógica extraña, que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor-. Bueno, necesitamos aprontarnos y comprar túnicas hoy.

- Oh, alegría –dijo Harry-. Apenas puedo esperar. –Draco rió ante el sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes que quiero decirte 'bebé', pero no puedo porque Brian solía hacerlo y cada vez que pienso en ello me cabreo? –preguntó Draco.

- Um… bien. –Harry se preguntaba de dónde diablos había salido eso-. Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

- No, ahora no puedo. Ese hijo de puta arruinó todo. Lo detesto –dijo Draco con los dientes apretados-. Deberías alegrarte de que Ron me detuvo esa noche que Brian fue al apartamento. Iba a matarlo. Lo juro.

- Él estaba tan enojado contigo –dijo Harry-. Había planeado matarte a ti y luego a mí. Leí sus pensamientos cuando preguntó por ti. ¿Lo oíste?

- Sí. Esperaba que lo dejaras entrara para poder meterle un AK por el culo –dijo Draco.

- Creo que puede librarse de algunos de sus cargos –dijo Harry-. Oh, bueno. Como sea. Aprontémonos para irnos. –El par regresó al dormitorio.

- ¿Llevas un revólver en el trabajo? –preguntó Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry-. Llevo una pistolera debajo de mi chaqueta.

- Déjame ver –dijo Harry. Harry se hundió en el armario y sacó la pistolera con el revólver dentro-. ¿Está cargado?

- Siempre –dijo Harry-. Pero tiene el seguro puesto.

- Póntela –dijo Draco. Harry se puso la pistolera encima de su pecho desnudo y la abrochó, enderezándose. Draco asintió apreciativamente-. Muy sexy.

- ¿Sexy? ¿Un revólver? –Harry rió.

- Sí –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. ¿Desenfundas rápido?

- El más rápido de mi departamento –dijo Harry-. Y no esperabas menos de mí, ¿verdad?

- Absolutamente –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. ¿Podrías desenfundar ese revólver más rápido de lo que yo podría desenfundar mi varita?

- Sí –dijo Harry.

- Imposible –dijo Draco.

- Sí, posible –dijo Harry-. Practiqué durante meses para ser capaz de desenfundar más rápido que una varita. Es muy difícil, pero puedo hacerlo.

- Tengamos un duelo entonces –dijo Draco.

- No te apuntaré con un revólver –dijo Harry-. No puedo hacer eso.

- Sí, puedes –dijo Draco como si fuera estúpido.

- No, no puedo –dijo Harry-. No puedo apuntarte con un revólver. Fliparía.

- No es como si fueras a dispararme –dijo Draco-. No le saques el seguro.

- No… no puedo. –Harry rió un poco. Draco fue al baño y trajo su varita, poniéndola en el borde de los pantalones de su pijama y se puso al otro lado del dormitorio para enfrentarlo-. ¿Draco…?

- Anda –dijo Draco-. Hazlo.

- Vale, joder –dijo Harry, alejándose un poco-. Cuando la toques, ya serás mío. –Los dos se quedaron completamente quietos. Tan pronto como la mano de Draco amagó con moverse, Harry había desenfundado el revólver y apuntado, antes de que Draco llegara a tocar su varita.

- Mierda. –Draco rió-. Eres muy rápido. –Draco se quedó muy quieto-. Es aterrorizador verte apuntándome un revólver. Menuda cagada. –Harry giro el revolver en un dedo y lo guardó en la pistolera con estilo-. Muy impresionante, detective Potter.

- Nunca he fallado en un disparo –dijo Harry-. Nunca.

- Por supuesto. Ni siquiera tenías que decírmelo –dijo Draco-. Lo habría esperado de todas formas. Eres perfecto en todo lo que haces.

- Difícilmente –dijo Harry-. Pero trato de esforzarme con todo lo que hago. Y eso es… -Draco alcanzó la varita y casi la quitó del borde del pantalón cuando se encontró viendo el cañón de nuevo.

- Cabrón. –Draco rió. Harry apuntaba el revólver del otro lado de la habitación-. ¿A dónde apuntas?

- Entre tus ojos –dijo Harry-. Directamente a tu cráneo. Una bala y ya no estás. Es mucho más fácil matar disparando a la cabeza que al cuerpo. Y… menos doloroso, me imagino. –Harry giró el revólver de nuevo, haciendo que aterrizara en la pistolera.

- Así que siempre que apuntas, tienes intención de matar –dijo Draco.

- Sí. ¿Cuál es el punto de apuntar si esa no es tu intención? –preguntó Harry-. Generalmente puedo usar mi habilidad de legeremántico para convencer al criminal sin disparos. Por eso he avanzado tan rápido en mi trabajo. Generalmente puedo controlar la situación sin tener que recurrir a un arma. ¿Ya terminaste conmigo?

- Supongo –dijo Draco, poniendo su varita encima de la mesa. Harry se quitó la pistolera y la colgó en el armario-. Me gustaría aprender a usar un revólver adecuadamente. He disparado muchas armas muggle, pero… no estoy seguro de qué eran exactamente. Xavier tenía tantas.

- Claro. Puedo enseñarte –dijo Harry-. Hay un club de tiro en las afueras de Londres. Y ni siquiera pienses apuntarme con esa varita. –Harry estaba de espaldas a Draco, y éste se estaba acercando.

- Listillo. –Draco rió-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Instinto –dijo Harry, volteándose hacia Draco-. Soy bueno.

- Sí, lo eres –dijo Draco, tomando un beso rápido-. Demasiado bueno.

- Encontré mi varita –dijo Harry-. La tenía guardada en el armario.

- Déjame verla –dijo Draco. Harry se estiró hasta el estante superior y sacó una caja. Se la entregó a Draco y luego fue a elegir ropa para el día. Draco abrió la caja y tomó la varita de Harry-. ¿Cuál fue el último maleficio que lanzaste con esto, si me atrevo a preguntar?

- Adivina. –Harry sonrió.

- El AK –dijo Draco. Harry asintió-. ¿Cuál?

- El suyo –dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces la última vez que usaste una varita fue para matar a Voldemort? –preguntó Draco.

- Sep –dijo Harry-. Y no planeo volver a usarla nunca. ¿Sabías que el Ministerio quiso confiscar mi varita después de que matara a Voldemort con ella?

- ¿Por qué diantres harían eso? Todo mago necesita su varita –dijo Draco.

- La querían –dijo Harry-. No tengo idea de porqué. Albus les dijo que se fueran al diablo, creo yo. –Harry rió por ser algo tan poco característico de Albus.

El par guardó la varita y se vistieron para su paseo. Cada uno se peinó y pronto estuvieron prontos para irse. El viaje a la tienda de túnicas fue agradable en ese día ligeramente nublado y Draco tomó la mano de Harry en el auto mientras manejaba, muy para el deleite de ambos. Harry estacionó el auto y caminaron hasta la tienda, que estaba protegida de ojos muggle. Al entrar un hombre bajito y regordete, con una gran pelada, fue hacia ellos.

- Bienvenido, señor Potter –dijo el pequeño hombre. Draco miró a Harry.

- Gracias –dijo Harry-. Nos gustaría comprar dos juegos de túnicas, por favor. Un juego para cada uno.

- Ah, sí. Señor Malfoy –dijo el hombre, inclinándose respetuosamente hacia cada uno-. Por aquí.

- Qué buen servicio –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras-. Gracias a El Profeta, sin duda. Para mí, de todos modos. Todo el mundo te conoce ya. –Harry le sonrió mientras seguían al empleado al cuarto de atrás, donde estaban las túnicas formales. Draco y Harry revisaron las opciones y Draco separó algunas de la gran selección disponible.

- Dios mío, mira esto –dijo Harry, sacando una túnica-. Mierda, me da escalofríos.

- Espeluznante –dijo Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos-. Es exactamente lo que traía puesto esa noche. –Harry la soltó rápidamente con un estremecimiento-. Harry, deberías probártela.

- Joder, no –dijo Harry-. Me espantaría. ¿Yo usando lo que Voldemort usaba? Dios… eso no… no está bien.

- Pero sería una ilusión –dijo Draco con esa mirada tan maliciosa-. Además, eres maligno.

- Draco. –Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Anda –dijo Draco, volviendo a sacar la túnica-. Es muy bonita. Muy, muy bonita. Y… coincidentemente, exactamente de tu talla.

- ¿No es encantadora? –dijo el hombre regordete de la túnica que Draco sostenía-. Sólo tengo un juego de esa. Es exquisita, pero no le queda bien a nadie. –Draco miró a Harry.

- Bien. Me la probaré –dijo Harry sombríamente-. Será horrible, pero… si te hace ilusión. –Colgaron la túnica en la barra del costado para probársela-. Y… es toda negra. Toda negra, Draco.

- Y una mierda –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Rosa y púrpura con pequeños ositos de peluche para un Lord Oscuro?

- Eso hubiese sido genial –bromeó Harry, todavía mirando la túnica. No sé si puedo ponerme eso.

- Ah, relájate, solo es tela –dijo Draco-. Y… mira los diseños de la capa. ¿Ves eso? Son dragones chinos. Perfecto para ti.

- Y todo maldad –dijo Harry-. Me espanta solo de verla. ¿Y si me vuelvo loco, me vuelvo todo malo y empiezo a matar gente después de probármela?

- Dios, qué estúpido eres. Muévete –dijo Draco, riéndose mientras empujaba a Harry, quien lo siguió hasta el otro perchero. Draco eligió un encantador juego que era magnífico. El color era de un vino tan profundo que era casi negro. La tela estaba entrelazada con hilos plateados que brillaban cuando los golpeaba la luz.

- Eso es tan tú –le dijo Harry a Draco, que asintió.

- Me encanta –dijo Draco. Draco eligió otro juego, azul oscuro-. Yo me probaré estas dos, y tú te probarás ésas tres. –Asintieron y fueron a probadores separados. Harry veía con aprehensión la túnica de Lord Oscuro, de modo que la puso atrás del todo. Se puso la primera, que era negra con detalles blancos y grises. Draco se puso la de color vino. Ambos se encontraron frente a los espejos.

- Te ves increíble –dijo Harry ante la espléndida túnica elegida por Draco-. Qué bien que te queda.

- Es muy bonita –dijo Draco, mirándose en el espejo y luego volteándose hacia Harry-. No. No me gusta.

- No está tan mal –dijo Harry, mirando el espejo. Draco se acercó para jalarla un poco y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- No. No está bien –dijo Draco-. Los hombros no encajan bien, y tampoco la entrepierna.

- ¿Me estás mirando la entrepierna? –Harry sonrió.

- ¿No te la miro siempre? –preguntó Draco-. Pero no. Esa túnica no es para ti.

- Me encanta la túnica que tienes puesta. Por favor, cómprala –dijo Harry-. Me encantas en rojo. Lo sabes.

- Es esa cosa Gryffindor que tienes. –Draco sonrió-. Pero sí, es bonita. Creo que me quedaré con esta. Ponte la siguiente. –Regresaron para probarse sus segundos pares. Draco se puso la túnica azul con botones dorados. Harry se puso una túnica negra y bordó con detalles plateados y ambos volvieron a salir.

- Todo lo que te pones te queda perfecto –dijo Harry-. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Años de práctica –dijo Draco, volteándose para verse el trasero en el espejo. Se volteó para inspeccionar el frente.

- Tienes que comprar esa también –dijo Harry-. Tienes que tenerla. Es… perfecta.

- Bueno, supongo que ya que es perfecta, me veré obligado a comprarla –dijo Draco para sí mismo, y luego se volteó hacia Harry-. Esa tampoco me gusta. Maldición. Eres tan difícil de vestir, Harry. No puedo encontrar tu hueco con la ropa. –Draco se acercó para acomodársela de nuevo-. Las mangas no están bien y… tiene algo que ver con tu entrepierna de nuevo.

- ¿Estás obsesionado con mi entrepierna? No me quejo, pero pareces mencionarla con frecuencia. –Harry sonrió.

- Nada te queda bien en la entrepierna –dijo Draco, frustrado-. Tienes muy poco espacio entre la cadera y la entrepierna. Es extremadamente sexy, pero muy difícil de vestir. Pruébate la siguiente túnica y yo te buscaré algo más.

Draco se quitó la túnica azul y se puso sus vaqueros muggle normales y camisa. Harry se quitó la túnica y miró la siguiente. Con un gran suspiro, empezó a ponérsela con mucho cuidado. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, Harry se estremeció al ver que le quedaba perfectamente, antes de salir para que Draco la viera. Draco se volteó para ver a Harry y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Dios mío –dijo Draco-. Sé que odias oír esto, pero te queda perfecta. Increíble. Es como si hubiese sido hecha a medida para ti.

- Me estás espantando –dijo Harry, mirándose en el espejo-. ¿Tienes idea de cuán extraño me siento con esto? ¿Alguna idea?

- Sólo es ropa –dijo Draco-. Y… realmente me gusta.

- Draco, no puedo usar esto –dijo Harry-. Jodería las mentes de toda la población mágica si usara esta mierda. Mírame. Soy Harry Potter con la ropa de Voldemort. Eso… eso no está bien. Es… profano o algo. –Draco rió.

- Contrólate –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Además, ¿cuántas personas saben qué tenía puesto esa noche? Es sólo una túnica. Una túnica. Nadie lo sabrá de todos modos.

- Yo lo sabré –dijo Harry-. Pero… no se ve mal y… es bastante cómoda para ser una túnica.

- Creo que deberías comprarla. No necesitará ningún ajuste –dijo Draco-. Deberías usarla mañana por la noche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos-. Arthur reconocería esta monstruosidad que tengo puesta y… dios. No lo sé.

- Relájate –dijo Draco ligeramente-. Sólo es tela. No significa que te volverás todo sicótico y empezarás a reclutar un ejército de mortífagos. Tranquilízate. Esta túnica se ve bien. Creo que deberías comprarla y usarla mañana.

- ¿Y si Albus me ve con ella? –preguntó Harry-. Cagará un ladrillo.

- Harry, solo compra la maldita túnica –ordenó Draco-. Si alguien pregunta, dile que yo te hice comprarla porque fantaseo contigo como Lord Oscuro, teniéndome a tu merced como tu esclavo.

_Continuará…_

¡Me he portado bien! ¿Cuánto ha pasado de la última actualización? ¡POCO! Esa es la respuesta correcta :D

Pues bien, me he portado tan bien que me he ganado un review, ¿a que sí? El capítulo anterior recibió pocos T_T Y no quiero que la historia muera, así que… ¡apreten el puñetero botón!

:D Próximamente _El Chico de Draco_, si se portan bien y se comen sus vegetales~


End file.
